Contigo Siempre
by Annasak2
Summary: UA Ella siempre fue fría y decidida, él siempre tranquilo y alegre, ahora que la vida los junta para vengarse de sus respectivas parejas... ¿Podrán volver a enamorarse o el perdón de ella y la confusión de él se interpondrá en su relación? YxAxH
1. Capitulo I Engaño

**Contigo Siempre**

-¡No lo puedo creer!- Decía con repugnancia la joven mujer.- No lo puedo creer, soy tan… estúpida.

-¡No es lo que tú crees, déjame explicarte!.- Dijo desesperadamente el hombre.

Dios, que cinismo el de él. Era tan lógica la escena que las palabras sobraban para explicar lo contrario. Él recostado, totalmente desnudo, junto a una expectante rubia. Más palabras de verdad eran innecesarias en especial para la enfadada mujer, que volteó abruptamente hacia su ex novio para plantarle una bofetada sumamente fuerte, pues había resonado en toda la habitación.

La joven ni siquiera esperó una réplica, no, abrió la puerta del departamento y se marchó antes de siquiera darle la oportunidad a él de pararse de la cama. Sin embargo, este hombre no se quedaría tan tranquilo y trató de seguirla, pero demasiado tarde, ella ya no estaba.

-¡¡Anna!!- Gritó fuertemente, pero no hubo respuesta, ella se había ido.

**Capítulo I**

Anna Kyouyama, famosa y prestigiada diseñadora de ropa. Elegante, joven y con un arrebatador carácter que haría temblar a cualquier hombre valeroso que osase enfrentarla, pero también era la gran fortaleza para superar cualquier obstáculo en su vida.

Su vida laboral era perfecta, a pesar de los grandes sacrificios que su profesión traía. Sin embargo, era su vida amorosa la que pendía de un hilo.

La rubia conducía a una velocidad majestuosa, que incluso ya había salido de la ciudad de Tokio. Y sí que lucía molesta, pues en esos instantes ni siquiera le cruzaba la idea de que pudiera tener un accidente, no, ella sólo pensaba en su novio, o mejor dicho su ex novio.

Mucho le habían advertido de Hao Asakura, sobretodo su fama de mujeriego. Jun, una de sus más entrañables amigas y compañeras de trabajo, le había dicho claramente que mientras él no perdiera el interés le sería fiel, pero a todas esas acusaciones y mucho más había hecho caso omiso. Y la razón era…

-Por que lo amo.- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la rubia.

Realmente lo amaba, eran ya dos años de relación y una excelente relación, pues aunque discutían sus peleas terminaban con ardientes besos en la cama. Amaba a ese hombre hasta la locura, por él habría renunciado a su mejor oportunidad de trabajar en el extranjero. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que aún vivía en una burbuja de cristal.

-Soy una estúpida, tan sólo por llorar.- Dijo como un cruel regaño, secó de golpe sus lagrimas y observó su móvil sonando insistentemente.

Hao había marcado y dejado más de diez mensajes de voz. Anna miró con rencor aquel celular, simplemente no lo podía creer, cómo tenía el cinismo de hacerlo, de pedir perdón y decir que no era lo que parecía. Sin pensarlo mucho, arrojó con violencia el celular por el pavimento. Hoy, este día quería desaparecer del mapa.

Entró a la pequeña ciudad de Funbari. Ahora no tenía más remedio que reducir la velocidad, ya que todo ahí era sumamente tranquilo. El hecho que estuviera agonizando de desesperación y furia no significaba arruinarle la existencia a todos los habitantes de esa pequeña ciudad, bueno… salvo algunas excepciones.

Los hombres de la gran entrada la vieron a distancia, por lo que no le fue difícil estacionar su Mercedes Negro en la expectante mansión. A penas había parado, cuando a toda prisa entró a la casa.

Los criados la miraban con temor, pues sabían que era una mujer con un carácter temible. Sin embargo, ella no se limitó y preguntó inmediatamente.

-¿Dónde está Manta?

El hombre tembló sólo oír su voz, siendo incapaz de contestar a la sencilla pregunta.

-Está en el estudio, Anna.- Habló una jovencita de cabello castaño claro.

La rubia giró su cabeza con ligereza para observar a la hermana de Manta, a pesar de ser una adolescente, era sumamente confiable a sus ojos.

-Te lo agradezco, Mannoko.- Dijo con más tranquilidad la rubia, e inmediatamente subió las escaleras.

-¡Espere, señorita Anna!.- Quiso detenerla el mayordomo, pero ella ya no estaba a la vista.

-Déjala Tamurazaki- Intervino Mannoko.- Ella ya conoce la casa.

-Pero señorita Mannoko, el joven Manta está ocupado con…

Anna no se detuvo en tocar la puerta, de un sólo golpe había entrado. Y vaya que su amigo Oyamada se veía sorprendido por su inusual entrada. Pero, ella sabía que Manta usaba su estudio sólo para leer documentos y cosas sin importancia, por lo que tal vez suponía encontrarlo absorto en un libro.

-¡¿Anna? ¿Qué haces aquí?!.- Preguntó asombrado Manta, casi al borde del grito.

-¡Quieres callarte! Vine a hablar contigo de algo importante.- Respondió molesta la rubia, entrando a la enorme habitación.

Había pensado en miles de personas, pero el nombre de Manta Oyamada fue el que apareció en su mente como la mejor opción, no sólo porque era manipulable, sino que en verdad confiaba en él. Sin embargo, no estaba solo.

-Veo que no estás solo.- Dijo Anna en algo similar al sarcasmo.

Recargado en uno de los libreros estaba de espaldas un joven alto y a simple vista con un atlético cuerpo. Manta vio la reacción de Anna al observar fijamente al joven e iba intervenir, cuando él decidió darle la cara a su amiga.

Sus cabellos castaños y su mirada melancólica fue lo más atrayente de su rostro, pero no así para Anna, que veía en sus rasgos físicos a otra persona. El joven se acercó a ella y le estiró la mano, en forma de saludo; sin embargo, ella no la tomó y en cambio sacudió con fuerza su mano sobre su mejilla.

-¡Muérete!.- Le dijo con tanta frialdad, que pareció asustarlo.- ¡Desaparece de mi vida!.- Le dijo con tanto odio, que sus pupilas se destiñeron por la furia.

-Pero… qué dices, Anna- Dijo Manta realmente preocupado.- ¿Por qué le dices esas cosas a Yoh?

Las pupilas de Anna tomaron nuevamente color, y sus lágrimas parecían acumularse en sus ojos. Aquella visión de su novio se había desvanecido un poco, pero él aun seguía ahí.

-¿Es por Hao, verdad?.- Preguntó el castaño con voz sumamente pasiva.

-Anna no emitió repuesta, simplemente lo observó bien. En efecto, sus rasgos eran casi iguales, sólo que el cabello corto era lo que marcaba realmente la diferencia. Entonces, él era...

-Su gemelo.- Murmuró ella.

-También me engañó a mí.- Dijo Yoh con tranquilidad, pero su mirada transmitía el mismo dolor que ella experimentaba.- Marion me engañó con mi hermano.

-¡Son una basura!.- Exclamó Anna fuera de sí al recordar a la rubia que yacía tranquila al lado de Hao.

-Y nosotros somos sus tontos.- Dijo Yoh ya no pudiendo retener sus lágrimas.- Le entregué varios años de mi vida y ella… me paga engañándome con mi hermano.

La situación de Yoh no era tan distinta a la de Anna, pues la expectante Marion Phauna era su novia desde hace poco más de tres años, pero…

-Lo único que quiere es el dinero, ella y Hao son iguales, es a lo único que le darían su fidelidad.- Habló Anna con enojo y frustración, no sabía porque pero ese hombre y ella se compenetraban y entendían tan bien...

-Sí… es una lastima, pensaba… pedirle matrimonio.- Comenzó a hablar con mucho sentimiento el castaño.- Lo que ella no sabía era que si nos llegábamos a casarnos sería más rico que Hao.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- Preguntó confundida Anna.

En su vida se habían visto, muy a pesar de los años de noviazgo con el Asakura, ninguno de los dos había conocido a sus respectivas familias, ni siquiera por error, pues según Hao, tal vez no sería bien recibida por los Asakura.

-Somos millonarios, pero son dos herederos. Por lo tanto, el primero que se case será quien se lleve el poder de la empresa y la fortuna.- Le explicó Yoh.- En ningún momento escondí mi noviazgo, pero… al parecer Hao sí.

La sangre de Anna se calentó nuevamente, ahora lo entendía a la perfección. La razón por la que Hao no la había presentado ante su familia, la discreción para salir, todo tenía sentido ahora. Quería pedirle matrimonio sin que Yoh lo supiera y así tomar ventaja.

-Anna…- Llamó Manta a la rubia, que seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Debemos vengarnos, Yoh.- Dijo sorpresivamente Anna.

Sin embargo, el único sorprendido fue Manta, ya que Yoh lucía realmente serio, algo que sin duda fue extraño ver para Oyamada.

-¿Estás segura, Anna?.- Preguntó Manta nervioso, pues conocía a la perfección a ambos y sabía que ella era de armas tomar.

-Sólo si Yoh está de acuerdo.- Lo enfrentó la rubia.- ¿Lo harías?

La decisión de su mirada, no la doblegó pero sí la cautivo. Ese hombre estaba igual de dolido que ella y que mejor combinación que el objeto de burla de sus parejas para hacerles ver el gran error.

-Sí…- Contestó Yoh.- ¿Es… lo mismo que yo creo?

Manta giró su rostro para ver el de su amiga, que sonreía con un gesto curioso a su vista, acaso era eso una travesura, ese par haría lo que él creía, esperaba que no o él sería cómplice en su nuevo…

-Casémonos. –Dijo Anna

* * *

Continuará..


	2. Capitulo II Decisiones

**Capitulo II**

-¡¿Qué?!.-Exclamó Sumamente sorprendido Manta.- Están locos, nadie sale de esta habitación, si no recuperan la cordura.-Agregó con decisión al recargarse en la puerta para evitar dejar salir a alguien.

-Nadie aquí está loco.- Respondió con indiferencia Anna.

-¡Llamas cordura a casarse por venganza, cuando ni siquiera se conocen!.- Contestó fuerte y claro Oyamada.

Yoh rió por esa pequeña riña. Vaya, tenía dos días en casa de su amigo y nada le había subido el animo a tal grado que reír que verlos discutir, pero en efecto Manta tenía razón no se conocían y si iban a tomar ese paso, entonces mínimo debía conocer su nombre completo.

-Yoh Asakura.- Le dijo el castaño, tendiéndole la mano a la rubia. Su sonrisa nuevamente estaba con él, al igual que sus ganas de volver a comenzar.

-Anna Kyouyama.- Contestó cordialmente, estrechando sus manos.

Manta casi cae de espaldas con semejante ligereza, pero ahora se había desconcertado por la intensa mirada que se dirigía ese par.

* * *

Hao daba vueltas por toda su habitación, a pesar de su poca vestimenta, llamaba insistentemente a su móvil, su casa, su oficina, con sus mejores amigos, pero nada. Simplemente Anna no aparecía.

-Deja de desesperarte, Haocito, esa tipa de todos modos no te convenía.- Le dijo Marion con evidente burla desde la cama, pues aun seguía totalmente desnuda en ella.

-¡Cállate, o así como estás te saco a la calle me escuchaste!.- Contestó enojado el hombre, y como no estarlo si su novia simplemente no aparecía.

Marion esbozó un gesto sumamente infantil, como una niña regañada por su padre, pero en este caso el hombre no era para nada su padre. Se acercó hasta donde él se había sentado, para sentársele en las piernas y tratar de hacerlo desistir de la idea.

-Dijiste que realmente deseabas a Mari, más que a esa rubia desabrida.- Le dijo la chica; mientras marcaba un pequeño camino de besos.

Él no se inmutó, pero tampoco contestó. Era cierto, él había dicho esas mismas palabras para llevarla a su cama. Ese era su objetivo, que ella cayera en su pasión, pero no él. Pues aún recordaba bien el por qué de su engaño hacia Anna.

-Hao.- Lo llamó su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres, Yoh?.- Preguntó con molestia al verlo, ya que ellos dos nunca se habían llevado bien, en especial desde saber la existencia del testamento de su abuelo.

-Necesito un consejo... quiero pedirle matrimonio a Marion.-Dijo con inocencia su hermano.

-¿Y por que me lo dices a mí?.- Preguntó con evidente sarcasmo

-Por que eres mi hermano y siempre he pensado que tu eres el indicado para manejar la empresa y todos los negocios, no te preocupes por eso, yo…

-No me trago ese cuento, Yoh. Pero está bien, quieres un consejo, sólo complácela en todo, y en una buena sesión de cama le das la sorpresa, así de fácil

-¿Eso es lo que tú harías?

¿Qué si lo hubiera hecho él? Por supuesto que no. Seguramente, Anna lo mataría por semejante hecho, la falta de romanticismo y de importancia que le restaría si lo hiciera de esa manera.

Recordaba como Marion se vana gloriaba de su expectante anillo de compromiso, si a alguien había que tenerle lastima ese era a Yoh, pues la rubia era muy posesiva y seguramente hacia y deshacía lo que quería con él en el sexo. Ni siquiera Hao la hubiese tomado por partido para ser buena esposa, pero Anna…

Cuando conoció a Anna dejó su vida de aventurero, ya no deseaba estar con ninguna otra mujer, más que con ella. La amaba a límites inimaginables, y cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos durmiendo a su lado se sintió completamente realizado. Ella lo complementaba y al mismo tiempo se semejaban, sus caracteres, su ritmo de vida, su pasión, todo.

Entonces volvió a su realidad, a la rubia que ahora lo estaba besando en su cuello. No era para nada lo que soñó por esposa, no era la mujer con que él deseaba pasar el resto de su vida, simplemente no era Anna. La alejó con brusquedad de su lado, ahora le empezaba a dar repugnancia, pues no era la primera vez que mantenían un amorío, eran varias las ocasiones y la razón era…

-Sabes, yo sólo quería que rompieras con Yoh.- Le confesó bruscamente.

Sin embargo, lejos de llorar Marion sonrió con agrado.

-Para que Yoh no se quede con la fortuna.- Le aclaró con voz firme la rubia.- No soy tonta, a pesar de lo mucho que me gustas y que disfruto contigo, no pienso dejar escapar mi mina de oro.

Sus palabras lo sorprendieron, en especial por la ingenuidad que demostraba cada que estaba con su hermano e incluso con él. Ahora sí tenía una razón por la cual enojarse. Sin tomar en cuenta si estaba o no vestida, la agarró bruscamente del brazo, abrió la puerta y la arrojó afuera.

-Creo que le hice un favor a Yoh, entonces.-Le dijo mirándola con mucho rencor en sus ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- Preguntó molesta la chica, cubriéndose lo mejor posible con la sabana.

-Crees que soy estúpido, le envié fotos a Yoh de nuestros encuentros. Cada uno… desde hace dos días.

-Eres un…

Sí, le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

-¡Abre esa puerta, Hao!

El castaño tomó el teléfono y marcó a recepción.

-Dígame, señor Asakura.- Contestó el hombre de seguridad.

-Hay una loca afuera de mi departamento, quisiera que la sacaran de inmediato.

-Cómo usted diga.- E inmediatamente colgó el teléfono; mientras sus pensamientos pensaban sólo en una persona.- Anna…

* * *

-No crean que eso me va a convencer de retirarme de la puerta.- Dijo incrédulo el pequeño Manta.

Anna lo fulminó con la mirada. Sí que era difícil tratar con Manta, pero ahora…

-Escúchame, Manta.- Dijo Anna severamente.- Tú sabes cuan duro fue para mí ceder a mis sentimientos, admitir cuanto amaba a Hao y dejarme llevar por lo que sentía y no por lo que pensaba. Ahora imagínate cómo me siento al ver a la fulana esa con mi novio en su cama, en un apartamento que compramos los dos.

La voz de Anna en ningún momento se quebró, su voz y elocuencia sorprendieron a ambos hombres. Ahora sabían bien porque esta de ese modo, porque su enojo y furia contra el mayor de los Asakura.

-Yo sí te entiendo.- Dijo claramente Yoh.- Yo también fui engañado de la misma forma, por mi hermano y mi novia. Marion aceptó un anillo de compromiso, pero dijo… que aún no estaba lista para el matrimonio, entonces se lo regale como un símbolo que esperaría por ella, pero luego... me mandan unas fotos, donde ella y Hao se reunían y se acostaban juntos.

Su frialdad era innegable, pero por dentro su corazón se estremecía con semejante burla. Yoh sufría a cada palabra que pronunciaba, incluso más que ella.

-Por eso Anna….- Dijo Yoh hincándose ante ella.- Permíteme ayudarte por la falta de mi hermano y permíteme a mí enseñarles que el dinero no lo es todo, cuando hay dos corazones de por medio.

La ternura en sus ojos era innegable, él hablaba con el corazón en la mano. Aunque aquel hermoso sentimiento denominado amor estaba a punto de morir. Una lágrima cruzó la mejilla de la rubia, el amor de Yoh y el de ella habían sido objeto de una burla atroz.

-¿Quieres… casarte conmigo?.- Le preguntó con una increíble devoción, como si en verdad se amaran.

-Sí, quiero ser tu esposa.- Le dijo ella tomándole la mano y mirando a Manta le preguntó.- ¿Nos ayudarás?

Oyamada estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas con tantas emociones desbordadas. Era la primera vez que no pensaba las consecuencias como tal, pero ahora ya los comprendía a ambos. Corrió a abrazarlos.

-Sí, por supuesto.- Pero pensativo se detuvo un momento.- ¿Cuándo?

Yoh y Anna se miraron nuevamente. Un día de grandes sorpresas estaba por comenzar.

-Ahora mismo.- Contestaron los dos.

-¡¿Qué?!.- Grito nuevamente Manta.- Esto se va a ver muy precipitado. Anna no puedes ir así a un registro civil.

Yoh la miró fijamente. Realmente no se veía mal, vestía un vestido pantalón deportivo negro y una blusa de tirantes.

-Y tú también, Yoh. No puedes ir así, no te has cambiado desde que llegaste.-Le recordó Manta, lo cual hizo sonrojar al castaño.

-¿De verdad?.- Preguntó Anna con cierto toque de burla

-Jejeje, sí…- Rió apenado el castaño; mientras se paraba del suelo.- Eres la famosa diseñadora, porque no les dices que te traigan un traje de novia; mientras yo me baño.

Manta rió enérgicamente. Jamás pensó en juntar a ese par precisamente para llevarlos al altar, pero… qué remedio, las circunstancias los habían llevado hasta ahí.

-De acuerdo, vete a bañar.- Le dijo indiferente la rubia.

-Bien… - Dijo inmediatamente Yoh, saliendo a toda velocidad de la habitación.

-De verdad no me los imagino a ustedes dos casados.- Comentó Manta intranquilo.- Son tan diferentes, que espero no se maten en el intento de llevar una relación.

-Es por evitar los planes de Hao y hacerle ver a esa rubia que Yoh no es ningún tonto. No hay sentimientos de por medio.- Contestó Anna; mientras tomaba tranquilamente el teléfono.

-¿Le hablarás a Jun?.- Ella sólo se limitó a asentir.- Si vamos a hacer una boda, la prensa comenzará a especular, sin invitados, sin lujos… muy sospecho. ¿Por qué… no invitas a algunos amigos?

-Y qué les digo que me pusieron los cuernos y me estoy vengando con el hermano de mi ex novio.- Contestó sarcástica.

-Me refiero a amigos cercanos que atestigüen sobre la boda.- Respondió Manta.- Déjame encargarme de eso.- Dijo tomando el teléfono de sus manos.

* * *

Dos horas fueron las que la buscó por todos lados, su casa, su oficina, pero aun le faltaba un lugar especial. Su boutique estrella, bien sabía que ahí trabajaba su más grande y tenaz compañera, Jun Tao.

Detuvo su auto e inmediatamente bajó de él. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver la boutique cerrada, cosa que le extraño de gran forma, mas aun a Jun junto con sus demás colaboradoras salir con elegancia del lugar, cada una llevaba una caja, algunas pequeñas, otras no tanto.

-¡Jun!.- Llamó Hao

La peli verde inmediatamente volteo, pero su mirada reflejaba en ella un enorme desprecio.

-¿Qué quieres, Hao?

-¿Has visto a Anna? Estoy muy preocupado por ella..

-¿Pelearon de nuevo?.- Preguntó con sarcasmo la mujer.

-Algo así.- Respondió ya molesto el hombre.- ¿La has visto, sí o no?

-No.- Contestó Jun y comenzó a caminar hacia su automóvil.

Mientras Hao maldecía por lo bajo su actitud tan prepotente. Jun manejaba a toda velocidad, junto con las demás chicas, pues Anna le había llamado con urgencia para su fugaz boda.

-¿De verdad crees que la señorita Anna se case con el hermano del señor Hao?.- Preguntó Pilika, la gerente principal de la tienda.

-Por despecho se pueden hacer muchas cosas.- Respondió con una sonrisa Jun.- Se lo merece.

-Pues… su vestido es hermoso…- Agregó Shalona, encargada del área de costuras.

-Es el vestido que se diseño para ella… para el día que se casará con el desgraciado de Hao.- Dijo enojada Jun Tao.- Pero… me alegro que lo haya terminado antes de tiempo.

* * *

Manta se veía muy apurado con el teléfono, pasando de un lado a otro del pasillo.

-Tranquilízate, Manta, no te casas tú. Aunque bueno, me sorprende mucho la boda de Anna e Yoh, ni siquiera sabía que se conocían.-  Dijo su hermana realmente pensativa.- Pero bueno, me da la oportunidad de estrenar mi vestido nuevo.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro.- Dijo sarcástico su hermano.-Aunque bueno, creo que ya hicimos esto muy grande.

Sí, ya era demasiado grande. Yoh bajó apresurado, pero muy bien vestido. Un traje negro de prestigiosa marca, perfectamente bien peinado y perfumado. Toda una delicia para cualquier mujer.

-Tú si que te ves bien, Yoh.- Lo halagó Mannoko.

-Gracias.- Contestó apenado el castaño.- ¿Ya bajó Anna?

-Aún no, pero porque no te adelantas, hay un coche esperando por ti.- Recomendó Manta.- Habrá… más personas de las que tú crees y tendrás que dar una cara realmente sorprendido cuando veas a tu novia.

-Bien. Entonces me iré. ¿Vienes Mannoko?.- Preguntó Yoh a la hermana menor de su amigo.

-Claro, déjame decirte que me alegro mucho que tú y Anna se casen.-Dijo realmente feliz la joven.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que son los dos mejores amigos de Manta y supuse que algún día harían buena pareja. Jamás imaginé que a Anna le fuera a gustar mi hermano, no, pero tú si tienes lo que ella busca.

Los ojos de ella reflejaron una emoción que le fue transmitida a Yoh. Una cuestión de negocios o no, sabía que la mujer que tomaría por esposa era… en verdad una buena mujer.

Salieron a toda prisa, sin ningún recato. A pesar de tener una hora fija con el juez, supuso que tendría tiempo de sobra, pero sí que fue un error. El que sus amigas la vinieran a ayudar a vestirse no disminuyó el tiempo para hacerlo, al contrario se esmeraron a tal grado que llevaban cinco minutos de retraso.

-¡No puedes darte prisa!.- Apresuró Anna al mayordomo.

-Vaya que quiere casarse…- Habló Shalona con evidente sarcasmo.

-Tonta, Manta hizo esto tan grande que hasta la prensa se entero.- Respondió Anna enojada.- Si Hao se llega enterar antes de tiempo es capaz de arruinar nuestra boda.

Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió. Llegaron al lugar, un pequeño restaurante, adornado con flores blancas y una mesa al fondo, donde veía a su futuro esposo esperarla pacientemente.

Manta la observó calmado y con minucioso estudio. A pesar de lo relajados que estaban, él aseguraba que cada uno estaba dudando de sus decisiones.

-¿Estás segura de esto? Aún puedes arrepentirte.

Anna lo miró fijamente y regresó su mirada a Yoh.

-Es porque… pensé que tal vez sería con él.- Susurró Anna.- Sin embargo, no me arrepentiré de lo que hago. Yoh y yo tenemos un acuerdo… un año.

-Sí… lo sé-Murmuró Manta, ofreciéndole la mano para llevarla hasta allá.

Una vez frente a frente se miraron con un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas. Ella jamás pensó verlo así, sumamente apuesto y él, nunca pensó maravillarse con su sola presencia en blanco.

Una pequeña tiara adornaba su cabeza y el vestido blanco y largo se ceñía a la perfección a su cuerpo, la tela, el diseño eran realmente innovadores, sin contar con el grandioso escote en su espalda.

-Luces muy bien así.- Dijo Yoh con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tú también.- Contestó con simpleza Anna.

Sus amigos estaban ahí, y al parecer tenían bastante amigos en común. Empezando desde Ren Tao, uno de los mejores abogados en el país, que había ayudado en más de una ocasión a la rubia y especialmente a Yoh que los problemas con su hermano lo había hecho llegar hasta tales extremos.

Yoh tomó con melancolía la mano de Anna, no sabía por qué un algo extraño comenzaba a formarse en su estomago. Estaba nervioso por el siguiente paso, pero también por cometer el error más grande de su vida.

-¿Están aquí para tomar votos por decisión propia?.- Preguntó el juez.

Ambos asintieron sin la menor duda. Las cámaras fotográficas adornaron el lugar con múltiples luces, todos captando el mejor momento de la singular pareja.

Ella siempre fría y decidida, él, siempre tranquilo y alegre. Dos almas totalmente distintas, sin amor de por medio… ¿Qué les esperaría el futuro?

-¡Esperen!

* * *

Continuará...


	3. Capitulo III No lo arruines

**Capitulo III**

-¡Esperen!- Replicó una voz.-¡Esperen, por favor!- Les insistió nuevamente, llegando a donde se encontraban los novios.

Tanto Yoh como Anna estaban asustados de que esa voz fuera de… Hao, mas no fue así. La persona que llegaba a ellos era una mujer elegante, aunque con algo de prisa.

-¿Mamá?.-Alcanzó a decir el castaño confundido

-Lo siento señor juez, pero usted no puede casar a mi hijo si no estoy yo para presenciarlo.-Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios Keyko Asakura.

Yoh estaba impresionado, no comprendía cómo es que su madre estaba ahí, el no recordaba haberla llamado, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba que ella lo acompañará, aun si su boda fuera una negociación más que un acto de amor.

-Manta me llamó, querido, y yo no deseaba perderme de tu boda.- Le sonrió con delicadeza la madre; mientras se incorporaba a los invitados.

El castaño miró agradecido a su amigo, quien le devolvió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa. Tal vez, no era que deseaba ver a su madre, sino que lo que realmente era sentirse protegido y que mejor que ella para hacerlo.

-Disculpe, ¿Puedo continuar, joven Asakura?.- Le dijo molesto el juez.

-Sí, claro, perdone.-Dijo sumamente apenado el castaño.

Repentinamente, Anna miró fugazmente a su casi suegra. Era una mujer madura, pero no por ello vieja, al contrario, Keyko Asakura es una mujer hermosa y elegante, gracia que cualquier mujer de su edad envidiaría. Suspiró con decepción, recordando momentos que había pasado con Hao, pues ella no parecía como la describía su hijo.

-¿Cómo es tu madre, Hao?.- Le había preguntado después de una noche intensa de pasión, aunque lo que menos quería Hao era hablar de esa mujer, aún así había seguido el hilo de la platica.

-¿Por qué la pregunta, cariño? .- Preguntó Hao ; mientras besaba su hombro desnudo.

-Curiosidad...

-No hablemos de esas cosas ahora, nos amargarían el momento.- Le dijo él, besando sus labios a fin de evitar cualquier tema respecto a su familia.

En ese entonces le desconcertaba el hecho de que Hao nunca le hablaba de su vida familiar, ni nada por el estilo, pero ahora simplemente no lo entendía, pues nada parecía como lo veía él.

-¿Es amargada?.-Le había preguntado en medio de esos ardientes besos.

-Amargada, vieja, terca y muy… mala.- Así la había descrito él.

Eran características que simplemente no se notaban o al menos todo indicaba que era una vil mentira. Entonces su pequeña ensoñación se fue.

-Señorita Kyouyama, ¿quiere firmar el acta?.- Preguntó cortésmente el juez.

Anna tomó la pluma de manos de juez y plasmó su firma en aquel papel. No importaba lo mucho que resintiera su engaño y su traición, una parte de ella le pedía a gritos no hacerlo, no casarse. Sin embargo, la treta estaba hecha.

Yoh, por su parte, miraba con una extraña seriedad a Anna. La miraba con un gran enigma, pues aunque no la conocía, él ya estaba seguro de una cosa, era diferente a Marion Phauna. Todos sus recuerdos, sus malos momentos empezaron a circular por su mente, la comparación era inevitable.

-Si quieres que Mari se case contigo tendrás que ser muy complaciente, Yoh.- Le había dicho Marion con mucha desesperación en su voz, mientras sus labios y manos lo recorrían con demasiada lujuria.

-Pero… Mari, yo nunca he hecho esto… - Le había dicho con voz trémula, era verdad no mentía ella era la primer mujer con la que había estado y aun así…

-Mari te enseñara cómo se hacen estas cosas.- Dijo con decisión y así lo hizo…

Yoh meneó la cabeza y sacó de su mente esos pensamientos. Para Mari, él era un juguete que le brindaría satisfacción y dinero, una marioneta que cumplía sus caprichos sólo para evitar que se fuera. Entonces la volvió a mirar… cabello rubio, cuerpo esbelto y muy bien formado era parecidos, pero a su vez muy distintos.

Anna mostraba gran valor y decisión al firmar el acta de matrimonio, mientras acomodaba un rebelde rizo fuera de lugar de su peinado y cuando le entregó el bolígrafo lo había hecho con tanta elegancia y delicadeza, que le desconcertó por un momento. Ella era autentica, Marion no. Esa era la diferencia.

-Firme en la siguiente línea, joven Asakura.- Le indicó el juez

Y así lo hizo. Sin miedo, sin temor, sólo con la esperanza de estar haciendo lo correcto.

-Adiós soltería.- Susurró para sí mismo, mientras los testigos firmaban uno tras otro el acta.

Ambos se miraron, si era malo o bueno eso estaba por verse, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Oficialmente y ante la ley están legalmente casados. ¡Felicidades señores Asakura!.- Exclamó feliz el juez por haber unido semejante pareja.

* * *

Aunque para muchos la vida no era precisamente una hermosa y radiante celebración. Había llegado con un descomunal mal humor; en primera por la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo; segundo, el trato tan vil de parte de su amante y tercero, su novio no se había comunicado con ella desde hace dos días. Y bueno, con el rechazo de Hao ya era justo que alguien más la consintiera y que mejor que el bueno e ingenuo Yoh para hacerlo.

Tomó su celular nuevo, claro, obsequio de su novio y marcó su numero. Buscó entre su guardarropa alguna prenda ajustada y sensual que le agradara al castaño mientras se procesaba la llamada, pero nada, simplemente no contestaba.

-Mari comienza a preocuparse por su minita de oro.- Se dijo a si misma con un semblante indiferente al abrir su joyero.

Está vez no pudo evitar reírse, sí que Yoh era una mina de dinero, le obsequiaba y regalaba todo cuanto podía. Joyas, anillos, relojes, y todo para complacerla. Entonces reaccionó y recordó con viveza las palabras de Hao. Y si… de verdad Yoh había visto esas fotos y fuera ese el motivo por el que no se había comunicado.

No, eso no era posible. Además él la amaba, era imposible que creyera en esas mentiras de Hao, pues sabía lo mucho que ese par se detestaba, bueno más bien lo mucho que Hao lo detestaba. Sin embargo, nada la tranquilizó hasta que su celular comenzó asonar.

-Diga.- Contestó ella de inmediato al ver de quien se trataba.

-Mari, qué bueno que te encuentro tienes que saber algo urgente- Le dijo muy apresurada la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

-¿De qué se trata Matilda?.- Preguntó desconcertada la rubia.

-Tu novio se acaba de casar.- Le dijo sin rodeos.

-¡Qué! Eso es imposible, él me ama. No pudo haberse casado con alguien más.- Exclamó desesperada Marion.- ¿Cómo sabes eso, quién te lo dijo?

-Tu contacto… Ella me dijo que mi jefa y tu novio se habían casado hoy.- Le dijo con enojo y frustración.- Cielos, te dije Mari, te dije que esa mujer no era de fiar, nos engaño y traicionó.

-No, aún no acaba esto. Tengo que ir, tengo que aclarar las cosas con Yoh.- Su histeria y desesperación estaban impregnados en cada uno de sus sentimientos.- Él no me puede dejar así, no puede, yo soy el amor de su vida. Por favor, Matilda, dime dónde está…

* * *

Cálido… todo era sumamente cálido. Las felicitaciones al aire, los aplausos de las personas que los rodeaban, inclusive el constante flasheo de las cámaras, que daban a la pareja un contraste de su realidad, una de la que sólo ellos eran participes.

Yoh miró de reflejo a Anna y con suavidad tomó su mano. Entonces las felicitaciones dejaron de ser centro de atención, para ser remplazadas por una sola oración.

-¡Beso!

Sí, eso era lo que la prensa clamaba, un beso y no sólo la prensa, sino algunos invitados más que miraban expectantes al nuevo matrimonio Asakura. Por muy mentira que fuera, muchas de las personas reunidas ahí creían en su autenticidad.

Anna se sonrojó por un instante de sólo pensarlo, pues ni siquiera había podido borar de su mente al causante de todo ese alboroto cuando ya le pedían a gritos un beso con un total desconocido. Yoh no se encontraba mejor que ella, a pesar de lo mucho que compartían, un beso jamás pasó por su cabeza. Sin embargo….. sus miradas parecieron unirse nuevamente.

¿Acaso era algo aprobatorio la mirada de Anna? Eso no lo sabía, sin embargo, se atrevió a tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a él de un solo movimiento. Sus ojos, la calidez que emanaban era razón suficiente para sentirse protegido. Su corazón se aceleró por su cercanía y entonces sólo en un murmullo ambos acordaron su pacto.

-Por ellos…- Susurró apenas oíble para él

-Por ellos…- Corroboró el Asakura, cerrando totalmente el espacio entre sus labios. Yoh había sellado su pacto con una nueva caricia a sus sentidos.

Muchos de los presentes sonrieron y aplaudieron el acontecimiento, otros tantos tomaban incansables fotografías para captar el mejor momento, pero sólo uno parecía comprender todo el dilema.

Aquel beso era inusual en dos seres que se vengarían de sus respectivas parejas, pero… a los ojos de Oyamada, eso era un grito desesperado por apoyo y comprensión. Observó con atención las manos de Yoh y la devoción de Anna en cada segundo de ese beso. La dureza de la rubia atemorizaba a cualquier hombre, y la tranquilidad y paz de Yoh podía causar demencia, pero…

-Ella quería que alguien cuidará de su corazón y él deseaba alguien a quien proteger.

Dos almas distintas, unidas por un sentimiento de venganza, pero que estaba seguro tenían todo el peso para seguir adelante. Ella siempre decidida y firme, junto a un hombre que era frívolo y por demás ambicioso; Él un hombre dulce y con aspecto frágil, junto a una mujer posesiva y ambiciosa; y el dinero el peor de los consejeros, no ayudaba mucho.

-¡salud!.- Exclamó realmente feliz Oyamada; mientras varias copas eran repartidas por los invitados.- Por que de verdad encuentre cada uno el verdadero amor.- Pensó finalmente en su mente.

* * *

Parecía que volaba. Su auto iba a una imperante velocidad, fuera de un semáforo o un auto cruzándose por su camino, el día de hoy, Hao Asakura no tenía rival alguno que hiciera competencia con él. Sin embargo, no era diversión lo que experimentaba, sino la peor angustia.

-Quiero que me digas porque debo aceptarte. Y si no consigo una respuesta ahora, entonces no vuelvas a buscarme, me has entendido.- Le dijo Anna con rudeza la primera vez que pidió una oportunidad con ella.

Dios, cómo le había costado convencerla de aceptarlo como su pareja. Fuera de su fama de mujeriego, él era fiel a cada mujer con la que estaba, al menos hasta que le durara el entusiasmo, pero no, a ella sí la tenía que engañar, a ella con la que llevaba dos años.

Y no había perdido el entusiasmo en esos dos años, al contrario, cada encuentro con Anna era una feroz guerra en su lecho, un lecho que compartían desde hace un año, porque si alguien había robado o tomado algo de ella ese era él. Hao Asakura presumía haber sido el primer y único hombre en la vida de Anna Kyouyama.

Después de salir con ella un año, probarle su fidelidad y su gran amor, el segundo año fue el más pasional y feliz de su vida. Hacer con ella el amor era como haber hecho un excelente negocio, sólo que la diferencia era que el trato era mucho mejor, así lo equiparaba él. La había esperado con ansias desde que la conoció, hasta que finalmente la tuvo durmiendo entre sus brazos.

-Hao, quiero que me digas que no hiciste esto sólo por lujuria.-Le dijo aquella primera noche, como el recuerdo tan vivaz que atormentaba a su mente.- Dímelo.

-Te lo juró… me he acostado con muchas otras, pero nadie me había dado lo que tú, amor y pasión al mismo tiempo.- Le había dicho con plena sinceridad.- Y a partir de hoy eres… sólo mía.

-Soy tuya… siempre y cuando nunca me decepciones, ni defraudes. Sólo así, seré tuya siempre que lo quieras.- Le había dicho con tanta seriedad, que no pasó desapercibida por él.

-Dalo por hecho…. Dalo por hecho.

Sí, claro. El hecho era otro, la había decepcionado y defraudado con su vil mentira y su engaño tan… estúpido. Por que en efecto, era un estúpido, si tan feliz estaba con ella, entonces por qué demonios había hecho lo que hizo. Mario Phauna, gran modelo y popular mujer, no era en absoluto la mujer honorable que hubiese deseado tener en su cama; sin embargo, la razón no era ella, sino…

-Yoh.

Aborrecía a su hermano con todas sus entrañas. Lo despreciaba a tal grado de quererle destrozar su "perfecta "vida y más aún… destrozar su corazón. Esa era la perfecta excusa y la razón por la que Anna lo perdonaría, le explicaría todo lo que se relacionaba con su familia, en especial su gemelo, que por muy santo que pareciera, era el demonio personificado.

Sin embargo, ahora lo que le preocupaba era encontrarla. A estas alturas ya había hablado hasta con Fausto VIII, a quien por cierto había alarmado con su llamada. Pero así de desesperado estaba por encontrarla y conociéndola seguramente la medida para aplacar su ira, decepción y desamor no era nada agradable o… cuerda.

Marcó nuevamente su número, pero nada. Y ya estaba oscureciendo. Anna simplemente no aparecía, había marcado todos los números, ido a los lugares donde podría ella estar, mas el resultado era el mismo. A excepción de una persona, pero…

-¡Oyamada!.- Exclamó enojado Hao.

No, él no. Manta Oyamada era el mejor amigo de Yoh y también lo era de Anna, pero él se había encargado de deshacer esa amistad desde hace meses, es decir, ella no tendría por que acudir a él, si ya no eran amigos.

Aunque fue a base de engaños y mentiras, Hao Asakura había deshecho ese gran lazo entre el par, de eso estaba consiente, además que la rubia no le mentiría o sí. Sin importar si la respuesta era afirmativa o negativa, él estaba en camino a la gran mansión Oyamada.

-Si es así, me encargaré de destruir definitivamente esa gran amistad.

* * *

Un suave compás, una armoniosa melodía resonaba en el lujoso restaurante. Sin embargo, no todos miraban con buenos ojos a la nueva pareja recién casada. No. Ren Tao los miraba en forma de inspección. Apenas podía creer que Anna se hubiera casado con Yoh Asakura, siendo que ella salía con el hermano de su ahora esposo.

Anna Kyouyama lo había rechazado en numerosas ocasiones por el gemelo de Yoh. Por muchos intentos por seducirla y hacerla caer a sus redes, simplemente no podía, y ella lo había dejado como un simple amigo más a su lista.

-¿Aburrido, chinito?.- Preguntó con tono burlón un hombre de cabellos azules.

-Cállate, Loro Loro. Trato de ver el error. .- Respondió molesto el Tao.

-¡Oye! Debes dirigirte a mí con más respeto, entendiste.- Reclamó de inmediato Horokeu Usui, quien era un accionista el la compañía Asakura. .- Además, Ren… buscas error en algo donde no lo hay.- Dijo ya con más seriedad.

Sin embargo, Ren no contestó. Seguía absorto en la pareja que formaba Yoh y Anna, apartados de las grandes multitudes, sólo ellos dos, dos copas de vino y sus manos entrelazadas, aparentemente todo parecía normal, pero… su mirada no era radiante como cuando lo miraba a Hao o cuando Yoh miraba a Marion. Había algo distinto.

-Mira, yo sé que estás dolido y todo, es decir, Anna también me rechazó, pero qué importa ya. Aprendí a vivir con eso y mírame soy un hombre feliz.- Dijo Horo Horo tomándole por el hombro; mientras los miraba a ambos.- Es decir, míralos… creo que se tardaron en reaccionar.

-No están enamorados.- Interrumpió bruscamente Ren

-Celoso.- Dedujo Horo con un gesto sumamente pensativo

-Ciego. No quieres ver la realidad, no se casaron por amor, hay algo más en ese matrimonio.- Reclamó sumamente enojado por sus palabras, es decir, cómo se atrevía a contrariarlo.

-Sí, amor y muchos niños. Ahora déjate de tonterías y por que no vas a abrazar a la feliz pareja..- Le dijo muy confiado Usui; mientras lo arrastraba ante los recién casados.

Tanto Yoh como Anna miraron extrañados al par de amigos que llegaba con ellos. Despues de haber estado rodeados de tantos círculos de personalidades que seguían llegando a la velada, lo que menos querían era atender a más invitados, aunque sin duda algunas personas podrían ser la excepción.

Yoh Asakura, un empresario de la compañía de su familia tenía mucho apego con uno de los empresarios minoritarios en la empresa Horo Horo Usui y su abogado de planta, Ren Tao. Sin embargo, lo que lo había sorprendido era que su ahora esposa también los conociera. Aunque después de todo ya no le parecía extraño, las hermanas de ambos trabajaban con ella. Tanto Jun como Pilika eran también conocidas suyas, peor lo más extraño es que teniendo tantos contactos, cómo demonios no se habían conocido antes.

-Oye Jefe.- Se refirió de forma burlesca hacia él su amigo Usui.- Aquí Tao quiere preguntarte algo…

-¡Qué! Mentira, yo nada tengo que preguntarles.- Negó sumamente apenado hasta la medula Tao, aunque comparado con el enojo la vergüenza era lo de menos.

-O sí, pregunta que si hay un niño de por medio.- Se reía a rienda suelta el acaudalado, mientras intentaba a toda costa nos ser golpeado por Ren, aunque después de todo…

Él no era el mayor peligro. Su cabeza le retumbaba horriblemente por el golpe que le propino la rubia. Sus palabras la habían sonrojado a tal extremo que quería matar al Usui por semejante insinuación. Y las quejas no dejaron de escucharse durante un rato.

-¡Ya cállate! Tú tienes la culpa por decir estupideces, sólo a ti se te ocurre eso.- Regañó Anna a Horokeu por sus niñerías.

-Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan cruel, Anna.

Aquello le alegraba a Yoh, por alguna extraña razón Anna no necesitaba incorporarse a su círculo o a su vida, pues ya lo estaba. Yoh tomó la mano de su esposa y depositó un beso en el dorso de su mano, sorprendiendo no sólo a Anna, sino a Ren.

-Me siento muy cansado… crees que podríamos retirarnos, ya.- Habló con tanta suavidad y necesidad en su voz que desconcertó a Ren Tao, que ya hacía especulaciones de una boda falsa.

-Por supuesto

Yoh soltó a la rubia e inmediatamente se dirigió a sus amigos con una mirada sumamente tranquila.

-Amigos, espero que disculpen si ya no podemos…

-Hombre, tú disfruta de tu vida, aquí nadie dice nada. Mientras la comida y el vino no falten, su ausencia es lo de menos.- Contestó con una copa en mano Usui, aunque con cuidado de la respuesta de Anna.

E Yoh miró a Ren en espera de respuesta. Después de su inusual demostración, las palabras para él habían desaparecido.

-No me mires a mí, vete cuando quieras.

-Bien… voy a arreglar algo con Manta.- Avisó Yoh , mientras se dirigía a su amigo que hablaba animadamente con la prensa.

-Anna… - La llamó Ren con seriedad.

-Nada de reclamos, ni preguntas Ren, de verdad no estoy de humor para eso.- Contestó la rubia antes de ser interrogada.

Ren agachó la cabeza y miró al otro extremo a la radiante Keyko Asakura hablando animadamente con su hermana.

-Cuídate de su madre… - Le dijo antes de perderse entre la multitud.

La frase no sólo confundió a Anna, sino a Horo Horo, que miraba casi con miedo la vulnerabilidad que había mostrado Ren Tao. Es decir… ¿a qué se refería con eso?

Si algún policía lo viera pasando por la calles a la velocidad que iba, seguramente estaría multado o tal vez en el encierro al menos un par de horas. Sin embargo, eso no le importaba. Cuando fue a casa de Oyamada no había nadie, algo sumamente misterioso, lo que confirmaba sus sospechas. Anna estaba con él. Era un reverendo estúpido por creer que ella se había deshecho de un patán como Oyamada.

Aunque la realidad es que la única razón lógica para deshacerse de él era que no quería que ella tuviera un contacto con su hermano. No deseaba por nada del mundo que ambos se conocieran. Al menos… no quería perderla de ese modo.

Prendió el radio para canalizar su frustración y enojo. Sin embargo lo que oyó lo hizo pararse en secó en a mitad de la calle.

Transmitiendo desde el lujoso restaurante Palace Romance les informa que la última novedad en los espectáculos es la suculenta y fugaz boda de Anna Kyouyama, grandiosa diseñadora y elegante dama de alcurnia con uno de los empresarios más famosos en todo Japón por su jugosa herencia.

Hao miró iracundo el reloj, las nueve de la noche. Ahora comprendía por qué no había nadie con Oyamada, porqué todos sus amigos se negaban a contestar. Claro, qué mejor manera para vengarse que una "boda ", pero él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, iría a romperle la cara a todo aquel que le arrebatará su derecho sobre ella.

* * *

Sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba cansado y fatigado, todavía podría relucir un humor que no conocía de él, que podría hasta clasificarse de demoniaco. Claro, quien no lo haría con todo el daño que había recibido hoy y las cosas por las cuales ya había pasado.

-Manta.- Lo alejó de todas las cámaras y reporteros que se inclinaban a oír la conversación entre el novio y el aparente padrino de bodas.

-¿Qué paso, Yoh? ¿La cena no te agrada?

Sin embargo, esa no era la cuestión.

-Anna y yo queremos irnos.- Dijo sumamente bajo el castaño.

-Ya veo… No te preocupes, lo tengo todo listo.

-¿Todo listo?.- Preguntó desconcertado el novio.

-La noche de bodas, el lugar, la romántica velada, el transporte, incluso los detalles para mañana.

El castaño se asombro siquiera por tantas cosas que había planeado su amigo, como si de verdad fuera…

-Manta… recuerda que no nos hemos casado por esas circunstancias.- Le dijo con gran seriedad Yoh.- Con un hotel y dos habitaciones basta.

Pero Manta no pensaba igual.

-No es precisamente para eso mi velada especial… de hecho, considérenlo un regalo de bodas. Por que estoy seguro que es lo que necesitan…. Tranquilidad.

A pesar de la gran determinación y seriedad de Oyamada, Yoh no quedo del todo convencido, es decir cómo se suponía que iba a pasar su primera noche de casado si la tenía que realmente pasar como todo matrimonio normal. No, definitivamente no lo haría, a menos que…

-Las condiciones lo dirán…

Horo Horo miraba a Anna con gran expectación, no sólo por la sorpresa en sus ojos, sino por la seriedad que mostró su rostro cuando lo vio desaparecer entre las tantas personas que estaban en el lugar.

-Dime que lo que dice Ren es mentira, Anna.- Le dijo totalmente serio Usui.- Dime que te casaste por amor.

Ella lo miró con ese toque y arrogancia. No quería desnudar su alma en plena fiesta, y eso es lo que deseaba a toda costa evitar Yoh, que ninguno de sus amigos sospechara o especule algo en lo referente a ellos, pues sabría que no se libraría tan fácil de la mentira.

-Lo amo.- Se limitó a decir ella

-Entonces también podrías amarme a mí, si es ese tu modo de amar..- Retó Horokeu, pues sabía que la firmeza de sus palabras no significaba que realmente fueran ciertas. – Ten cuidado, Anna. No juegues con los sentimientos de un hombre… Yoh es tan malo como Hao.

Horo Horo no quería admitirlo, pero dentro de esa perfecta armonía que parecía poseer la pareja, parecía cernirse un secreto muy bien oculto, aunque no lo supiera podía intuir que la única mal parada sería ella, si las suposiciones de Ren eran acertadas. Anna no estaba enamorada del menor de los Asakura y era simplemente despecho.

Entonces, antes que ella pudiera preguntar por qué de su respuesta Yoh apareció con una cara realmente pálida.

-Tenemos que irnos ya.- Dijo serio el castaño.- ¿Me permites Horo Horo.?

-Claro, hombre. Toda tuya.- Y antes de que él se fuera a seguir a Pilika, se acercó a Anna y deposito en su mejilla un beso.- Es como mi hermana. Si la maltratas, te mato, Yoh.- ¿Bromeó?

Aunque la frase desconcertara por completo al menor de los Asakura, la mirada de su amigo verdaderamente no bromeaba.

-No te preocupes, yo la cuidaré…

Fue entonces cuando Horo Horo se despidió y se retiró. Ahora sólo quedaban ellos dos, sin mascaras, ni nada.

-Hao viene para acá.- Dijo sin miramientos Yoh.

El corazón de ella se paró y entonces…

El mayor de los Asakura se había bajado como un demonio de su vehículo. El restaurante era realmente lujoso y con grandes cantidades de reporteros afuera, esperando entrar. Sin embargo, un gran número de personas arremolinadas en la entrada llamó su atención. Y sin dudarlo, corrió allí.

La gente no lo dejaba ver con plenitud, pero entre su desesperación y furia empujó a todos aquellos reporteros y fijó su vista en su objetivo. Sin más miramientos apretó fuertemente su puño que fue a estrellarse en la mandíbula del individuo. Si no la había sacado de su lugar, entonces estaba cerca de hacerlo. Sin siquiera pensarlos se arrojó con una plaga de golpes sobre él.

Las cámaras no dejaron de captar la golpiza que le arremetían, pues él no podía librarse tan fácil de su atacante.

-¡Déjalo ya, bestia! – Gritó exaltada una mujer de cabellos rubios, que le plantaba una bófeta sumamente violenta.

-¡Qué demonios haces aquí, Marion!.- Exclamó colérico el castaño.

-Dios mío, ¡qué ha pasado aquí! .- Se escuchó la voz de Mannoko, mientras veía a Manta.

Sí, Manta estaba en el suelo, jadeando por un poco de aire y apenas levantándose con mucha dificultad. Mannoko fue en su auxilio de inmediato, su baja estatura y su poca condición física lo hacían un blanco fácil para el mayor de los Asakura que había rematado cientos de golpes en su estomago y cara.

-¡Ha sido tu culpa! ¡Tu culpa!.- Gritaba y golpeaba en su pecho Marion Phauna, totalmente fuera de sí.

-¡Estás loca, qué he hecho, bruja! .- Contestó del mismo modo Hao Asakura.

-Se ha casado.- Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos la rubia.- Se ha casado.

Hao miró con rabia a Oyamada; sin embargo, él sonreía victorioso.

-Sí, Anna se ha casado con él.- Escupió con tanto desagrado que Manta pudo haber muerto por el rencor que transmitían esas palabras. Su rabia creció y nuevamente agarró del cuello a Oyamada, muy a pesar de los intentos de varios reporteros por quitárselo de encima.

-¡Grandísimo idiota!.- Le gritó con potente voz Marion, cosa que en su vida había hecho.- ¡Se ha casado con Yoh, con tu hermano!

Con tu hermano…. Con tu hermano… Un balde de agua fría pareció caerle del cielo. Jamás en su vida se sintió un perdedor o un imbécil más que ahora, en ese preciso instante sus fuerzas se desvanecieron y el descontrol pareció transformarse en una gran sorpresa y decepción.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Habló sin creerse las palabras de Marion, que yacía llorando en el suelo.

-Ellos… ya deben estar lejos… casados, felices… Yoh y Anna. – Pronunció con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro a pesar de su casi estrangulamiento, burlarse de Hao era un privilegio imposible de ocultar.

* * *

Una playa… un toldo, una delgado colchón en la arena y cortinas transparentes; una vista hermosa y un par de botellas enfriando en un balde con hielos, sin olvidar los pétalos de rosa que yacían cerca de ese encantador lugar. El lugar que Manta les había dejado para pasar… su primera noche. ¿Por qué?

-Vamos Yoh, es para que se relajen, además conociendo a Hao no tardará en enterarse y buscarte en la madrugada es muy fácil si te quedas en un hotel.- Le había dicho Oyamada.

Sin embargo, aquello era más romántico de lo que él alguna vez pensó que sería.

-Muchas gracias, Ryu.- Agradeció el castaño a quien los había llevado hasta ese lugar.

-De nada Don Yoh, qué pase una excelente noche.- Dijo el hombre guiñándole el ojo.

EL castaño sonrió nervioso por ele gesto. En realidad, lo único que quería era librarse de todos los problemas que había tenido. Entonces miró a la rubia… Anna estaba sentada al borde del delgado colchón, con una botella en mano. La vulnerabilidad había regresado a ella. Sus ojos eran dos gemas brillosas a causa de las lágrimas reprimidas.

-¿Te arrepientes?.- Preguntó con miedo Yoh.

Anna lo miró y por unos instantes, no sabía la respuesta. Horo Horo y Ren habían borrado la imagen tan limpia de Yoh en su mente y además… las circunstancias, todo era un complejo juego.

-No…- y destapó esa botella.- ¿Acaso tú sí?

-No….- y se sentó a su lado.

La noche era muy tranquila, el sonido del mar, el ambiente tan pacifico.

-Mi corazón está destrozado por los problemas, las injusticias y el gran odio que siente Hao por mí.- Dijo sumamente melancólico el Asakura.- Por una vez en mi vida… deseaba salirme de control, no ser más la marioneta de todos.

Anna miró el inmenso mar. En realidad las palabras de Yoh no sonaban huecas o llenas de mentiras. ¿Acaso después de una ruptura realmente es difícil volver a depositar la confianza en otro hombre? Agarró con decisión la botella y bebió de ella un gran sorbo.

El castaño no sabía por qué de repente sus sentimientos comenzaron a aflorar. Las lágrimas reprimidas durante la fiesta estaban saliendo una a una. Y a pesar de que no tomaba, agarró otra botella y la abrió para repetir la misma hazaña que Anna.

-Somos marionetas del destino. Por eso cada vez que alcanzamos la felicidad, ésta se evapora, porque no es real. – Trató de consolar Anna, pero ella estaba igual de afligida que él.

-Entonces espero que ese destino, no me golpee tan duro la próxima vez.- Dijo Yoh con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos bebían y bebían a grandes sorbos de sus botellas, sin pensar, sólo sintiendo y hablando de sus sentimientos, de sus pensamientos. Al menos, más de la mitad de la botella ya estaba en sus cuerpos, cosa que comenzó a hacer efecto en ambos.

Una ligera atracción, un poco menos de espacio entre ellos, eso era lo que veían ahora.

-Amo a Hao.- Dijo Anna al mirar a Yoh tan cerca de ella.- También lo odio.

Yoh tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Amaba a Marion.- Dijo Yoh con tristeza en sus ojos.- Y ahora… no sé que siento por Hao… tal vez sea repulsión.

Las manos de Anna sujetaron el rostro de Yoh y acariciaron cada detalle de él.

-Te pareces mucho a él…

-Pero somos muy distintos.- Dijo suavemente Yoh

-Tú eres el blanco y él es el negro.- Pareció confrontarlos a ambos con aquella enseñanza, pero él la negó totalmente.

-El blanco no existe, sólo el negro Anna. Depende de nosotros hacerlo mejor o peor.- Susurró cerca de su oído.

En su interior, algo parecía surgir con gran intensidad. Los recuerdos y el alcohol no ayudaban a formular la respuesta esas palabras. Entonces su sorpresa no acababa de empezar, cuando las lágrimas de Yoh comenzaron a fluir de nueva cuenta.

-Te necesito, Anna.

Ella lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar. Los sentimientos de ella afloraron con el alcohol y las vehementes suplicas de Yoh, que repetía una y otra vez esas palabras.

-Tus labios… me hicieron olvidar por un momento que en verdad no éramos dos jóvenes enamorados jurándose amor eterno.- Dijo Yoh con un aire consolador; mientras sus brazos rodeaban su estrecha cintura.

-Tus labios… me hicieron desear olvidarme del pasado.- Contestó Anna, esta vez enfrentándose a sus ojos cristalinos, aquellos que figuraban tristeza y también… paz.

-No te amo… - Dijo Yoh con tristeza.- Pero ahora… ya quisiera hacerlo.

-Sólo por está noche… cúrame y cúrate tú también… sin amor, sin dolor…

-Sólo nosotros dos…

Sus labios se acercaron nuevamente, tan cerca… tan…

* * *

Continuará…


	4. Capitulo IV ¿Duele?

**Capitulo IV**

Sus labios se acercaron nuevamente, tan cerca… tan… juntos. La suavidad y devoción que cada uno demostraba era el símbolo perfecto de dolor. Olvidar con un beso, curarse con un sólo beso de un simple extraño, era magia para ambos.

Yoh posó con inseguridad una mano sobre su mejilla, mientras las de ella secaban las lágrimas de él. Aquello, era un escena digna de recordar. Ella, que no regalaba ni un sólo beso por descuido y ahora… le entregaba una muestra de su vulnerabilidad a este hombre.

Repentinamente, ella dejó de responder a su beso, separándose de él. Por mucho que se esforzaba en sacarlo de su mente no podía, sentía una daga clavarle lenta y dolorosamente. E Yoh comprendió la situación y es que él tampoco se sentía preparado para un nuevo paso.

Ambos se recostaron. Yoh abrazó a la rubia y ella se acurrucó en su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo… yo jamás te habría engañado.- Le dijo el castaño con total sinceridad.

Y con esa misma autenticidad le dio un beso en la frente.

-Si a ti te hace sentir mejor, entonces… yo jamás me habría fijado en tu hermano si te hubiera conocido antes.

Sus palabras le sorprendieron al límite, es decir, ella lo vería como una opción para rehacer su vida. El alcohol en esos momentos no tenía ningún efecto en él, entre la sorpresa y la agradable sensación que sus palabras le provocaron, se había ido.

-Anna….- La llamó, pero ella ya dormía entre sus brazos.

Yoh sonrió conmovido. Cuando estaba despierta se veía temible, inclusive irrompible, pero ahora era diferente… sus rasgos, su aspecto tan delicado la hacían parecer…

-Un ángel…

Con cuidado de no despertarla se quitó su sacó y lo colocó sobre ella. Si era de noche no importaba, si hacia frió, tampoco, porque él se encargaría de cuidarla.

* * *

¿Cuántas botellas llevaba? Contando la que tenía en mano era la segunda, sí e iría por una tercera de no ser por que el dueño de esa botella le negó rotundamente abrirla.

-¡Ya basta, Hao!.- Le dijo molesto su amigo.

-Callate, Lyserg. Déjame en paz.- Logró articular el castaño.

Sí, llevaba cerca de tres horas tomando como loco para saciar su coraje, su dolor y su furia. Que Anna se hubiera casado con Oyamada lo hubiera perdonado, habría hecho hasta lo imposible por deshacer ese matrimonio, pero con Yoh…

-Sabes… no te reconozco, ¿Dónde está el Hao Asakura que conozco?

Hao miraba insistentemente la botella, veía su reflejo en ella y era cierto. Ese hombre no era él, el Asakura que todos conocían era frívolo, un hombre fuerte y decidido, no un hombre llorón y abandonado.

-Lo mataron…- y abrió esa botella para darle un largo sorbo.

Lyserg no resistió más y arrojó la botella al suelo, por mucho que adorara la limpieza no iba a permitirle al Asakura sentirse el más miserable de todos los hombres.

-¡Deja de sentirte la victima, Hao! ¡Tú fuiste el que engaño y el que destruyó sus vidas. El único culpable de que ese par se casara eres tú!

Lyserg Diethel era el único amigo que tenia el joven Asakura. Muy a pesar de la frivolidad y cinismo que caracterizaban a Hao, él lo comprendía y en ocasiones hasta lo apoyaba, pero ahora no. Y es que simplemente, no era verdad. ¿Hao la victima?

Cinco horas antes lo había llamado desesperado, queriendo encontrar a la pareja. Siendo él detective, esos casos eran sencillos, pero… lamentablemente no lo fue. Ellos simplemente no aparecían y en medio de la búsqueda fracasada y el odio hirviendo del Asakura, se hundió en el alcohol.

-¡No eres nadie para reclamarme nada!- Le dijo enojado el Asakura.- Todo lo que hice, fue por ella…

Sí, claro. Lyserg no pudo evitar reír con tal sarcasmo.

-Sigue mintiendo, pero bien sabes que a mi no me engañas.- Le dijo totalmente serio Diethel.- Tu ambición… es más fuerte que tu amor

Y así se fue dejando solo al mayor de los Asakura. Una soledad… que hace mucho tiempo no sentía…

Sin embargo, la rabia lo carcomía de pensar en la grandiosa escena que montó en el fabuloso restaurante, sobre todo… el odio que su Madre demostraba tenerle.

_-Llegas tarde, Hao.- Le dijo tan frívola como siempre. _

_-Tú… ¡Tú! ¡Cómo te atreviste! ¡Pudiste haberlo evitado!_

_-¿Y porqué habría de hacerlo? Tu hermano a diferencia de ti sí sabe elegir a sus parejas.- La sonrisa tan falsa que demostraba sólo podía significar que ignoraba todo.- Anna Kyouyama es una famosa diseñadora, todo un ejemplar de mujer._

_-¡Ni siquiera la conoces!_

_-Pero conozco su fama.- El sólo oírla hablar era suficiente para hacerlo rabiar._

_- ¡Dinero! Es todo lo que te importa, dinero y fama._

_-Dices eso por qué siempre has estado celoso de tu hermano.-Le había dicho sin el menor remordimiento.- Pero ya no Hao, yo lo defenderé de toda tu mala influencia, y lo alejaría de tu presencia si pudiera._

_-Si tú pudieras matarme lo harías._

_-Pero no puedo, eso es lo malo…_

Y así había ordenado que lo sacaran de ese lugar, como un vil perro o un sucio forastero. Por eso… cómo no quería Lyserg que se sintiera miserable, cuando su madre apoyaba fervientemente ese matrimonio, cuando sabía que Anna estaba en la boca de lobo y más aún… el saberla en brazos de su hermano.

-De eso… es lo que quería protegerte… Anna.

* * *

Una insistente brisa, eso sentía su cuerpo. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. ¿Frío?. Inmediatamente se levantó de golpe, temía no tener ninguna prenda encima, pero… no, al parecer todo estaba en su sitio, claro a excepción de su cabello.

Suspiró con alivio y con molestia, seguramente su aliento apestaba. Vio las dos botellas de alcohol vacías, símbolo de su vulnerabilidad nocturna. Y también… lo vio a él.

-Yoh…

El pobre hombre temblaba de frío con justa razón. Ahí, a la intemperie, tan temprano, cualquiera temblaría de frío. Sin embargo, la razón era otra y era que ella tenía su saco.

Momentáneamente sintió una inexplicable ternura. Desde su inusual propuesta de matrimonio, hasta las frases que le dedicaba ayer. Sin embargo…. Eso fue ayer, hoy sería diferente. Jamás volvería a exponerse al amor.

Con lentitud se quitó el sacó y lo cubrió con la prenda. Tal vez, ella no se involucraría sentimentalmente con él, pero al menos en lo respecto a su matrimonio era su deber cuidarlo.

-Tonta idea.- Pensó mientras caminaba por la orilla de la playa.

Aunque el agua estaba helada, la sensación que sentía era extremadamente tranquila. Pero… no todo era algo tranquilo.

Hao… era un hombre que no olvidaría y no sólo por ser el primero, sino porque era el único. Tocó con miedo su vientre. Ella deseaba ser madre, por muy lejos que quedará esa posibilidad no podía dejar de soñar el momento en que se lo propuso.

_-¿Te gustaría tener un hijo?_

_Sus ojos mostraron una sorpresa y alegría al mismo tiempo. Y juró que era autentico._

_-¿Estás embarazada?_

_-No, pero podría estarlo si tú quieres…_

_-Eres a la única mujer que le regalaría un hijo.- Le había dicho con una sonrisa arrogante._

_-¿Un regalo? Insinúas qué me harías un favor_

_Su cercanía le encantaba, pero también estaba indignada por el tono tan frío que usaba. _

_-Para mí… un hijo es un regalo de un hombre para una mujer…_

_La suavidad con que sus brazos la habían envuelto era inexplicable. Hao podía ser el hombre más tierno con una mascara de frivolidad. _

_-Y yo quiero ser… la madre de tus hijos._

Dulces recuerdos, pero… triste realidad. Aquel sueño se había quedado en eso, un simple y burdo sueño. El hombre no era más que un farsante y un vil mentiroso. Si decía amarla con locura, entonces porqué demonios tenía que engañarla. ¡Por qué!

¿Acaso… ella no era suficiente para él? ¿Sería ella el error? Entonces… su mente le dibujó una mala jugarreta.

_-Si te sirve de consuelo… yo jamás te habría engañado_

-Anna…

Alguien más la llamaba. Ella pensaba en sus palabras y justamente él la llamaba…

-¿Aún piensas en Hao?.- Le preguntó serio.

-Sí. Pero no del modo que te imaginas.- Respondió muy segura de sí misma, nunca más volverían a verla derrotada.

Su cara se relajó de una manera que sorprendió a la rubia. Aquella seriedad era una faceta momentánea del castaño, ya que su sonrisa era la que más prevalecía en su rostro. Y eso era algo que ella no entendía, el mundo podría quebrase en mil pedazos pero él seguía sonriendo.

-No te dañes más Anna, aún estás…

-¿A tiempo de renunciar?.-Preguntó con enojo notable.- Estamos casados, ya no hay marcha atrás.

E intentó irse, pero él no se lo permitió. Si lo que quería era darle una clase de cómo actuar estaba equivocado o al menos era la persona menos indicada para hacerlo.

-No habló de la boda… habló de todo lo que pasamos ayer.- Respondió en un tono sereno y calmado.- Eres una mujer dispuesta a todo, a todo… por amor.

Yoh miró su rostro, ella no comprendía sus palabras y era verdad, él percibió cada detalle anoche, su forma de expresarse, su dolor y hasta la forma tan intensa con que amaba a su gemelo.

-Por amor aceptaste casarte conmigo, porque Hao te utilizó y quisiste decirle a tu manera que si él te atacaba, entonces tú podías hacerlo también.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?.- Cuestionó tranquila la rubia.

Y entonces una sonrisa melancólica apareció en el rostro del castaño.

-Por que… es probable que ese gran amor muera en el trayecto de nuestra venganza.

Anna se estremeció al oírlo hablar de ese modo. La palabra venganza salía de sus labios con tanta naturalidad y tanta ingenuidad que no creía que fuera algo malo. Pero… lejos de conmoverse su furia creció.

-Ese amor murió en el momento que plasme mi firma en el acta de matrimonio. Por muy dolida que este en este momento, lo olvidaré, el dolor no dura para siempre, Yoh.

Ahora él era el sorprendido, jamás había visto tanta determinación en una persona. Entonces, ella le tendió la mano.

-Nuestro acuerdo no implica enamorarnos. Sólo es un común acuerdo para vengarnos de nuestras respectivas parejas.

-Sí.- Respondió cuando sus manos se tomaron nuevamente.

Sus palabras eran un eco diferente a lo que les rogaban sus mentes. Cada uno recordaba los momentos en la playa, sus acciones y detalles con cada uno. Sus manos entrelazadas y un rojo carmín que apareció repentinamente en sus rostro era un prueba clara de…

-Mejor no hagan promesas que no están dispuestos a cumplir.- Resonó una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos se soltaron para inmediatamente verlo.

-¿Manta?

* * *

Sí, claro. Hao Asakura, el empresario más capaz en la famosa empresa automotriz de su familia era ahora un hombre totalmente… nuevo. Horas atrás era un mar de lágrimas entre el coraje, desamor y su maldita suerte de nacer en buena cuna. Pero ahora, parecía un hombre mucho más seguro, claro, su sonrisa era el mejor símbolo de que no era en absoluto mentira.

¿Cuál era su razón? Bueno, pues simplemente afirmaba tener un plan maestro, uno que lo llevaría de nuevo al combate. Ese sí era el hombre que todos conocían, dispuesto a luchar hasta el final.

Tomó su celular, mientras marcaba el número de la oficina de Kyouyama, esperando ser recibido de buena forma, al menos por la secretaria.

-¿Matilda?

-Sí Señor Hao. ¿En qué puedo servirle?.- Por supuesto, no se equivocaba, la secretaria de ella estaba a su disposición.

-¿Tu jefa dijo que saldría de viaje?.- Preguntó lo más casual que pudo.

-No, Señor Hao. Ella vendrá esta tarde, precisamente me ha dejado un recado en el teléfono hace unos minutos.

-Perfecto.- Susurró él con arrogancia.- ¿Sabes dónde está?

-En su casa, Señor… en su nueva casa.

* * *

Debía de admitirlo, la casa era enorme por fuera, mucho más de lo que ella pensaba que era, o bueno de lo que Hao le había contado. Pero… de ninguna forma entraría ahí en semejante facha. Manta tenía la brillante idea de que debía de hacerlo, pero ella se negaba rotundamente.

-¡Llévame a mi casa, enano cabezón!. De lo contrario el golpe que te dio Hao será una caricia a comparación del que te daré yo.- Lo amenazó con rudeza la rubia.

-Calma, Anna. Esto lo hago por tu bien. Además tus cosas ya están adentro, en tu casa... no dejé nada que no fueras a ocupar. –Respondió nervioso por su vida.

Aunque de hecho, el aspecto de Oyamada no era nada favorable, tenía un ojo morado y el brazo atado a una cinta. Claro, era bien sabido que el mayor de los Asakura era un hombre con fuerza y un cuerpo sumamente admirable, contra el suyo, mucho más pequeño y frágil, era cosa de niños una pelea al menos para Hao.

-Por si no lo notaste, no tengo un aspecto presentable.- Le recordó fríamente Anna.

-Bueno…

Y ahí mismo, en esa limosina pudo haber muerto una persona, de no ser porque un tercero interviniera en la batalla campal.

-Vamos, no te ves tan mal. Sólo es naturalidad.- Trató de animarla Yoh

-No entraré ahí y punto final.

-¡Dios, dame fuerzas!.- Exclamó Manta totalmente desesperado.- Convéncela, Yoh.

Sí claro, como si aquello fuera sencillo. Se acercó hacia ella y comenzó a quitarle varias de las pequeñas pinzas que sujetaban su cabello. Afortunadamente no llevaba maquillaje, lo único que se había pintado eran los labios, los cuales…

-¡Manta!.- Gritó asustado el castaño.- ¡Dime que no tengo pintura en la boca!

Oyamada también se asustó con semejante grito, pero también por la afirmación de Yoh. Bueno ni siquiera lo había visto bien, pero en efecto sus labios eran más rosados de lo que comúnmente estaban.

-Deja de gritar y ven aquí.- Dijo una muy exasperada Anna.

Tomó un papel y lo pasó por la boca de su esposo, quien no dejaba de aludir a su sutil tono rojizo.

-¿Ya se quitó? .- Preguntó Yoh con un tono bastante preocupado

-No tenías nada.- Respondió Anna con el ceño fruncido- Mira el papel, sólo era un poco de labial.

Manta reía con una autentica picardía. Ellos dos sabían que habían hecho en la noche, pero ha como los había encontrado en la playa, jurándose nunca enamorarse, bueno… pensaba que en verdad no había pasado nada entre ellos, pero ahora todo era distinto.

-¿Así que labial?.- Preguntó con un tono sumamente pícaro.- Se están tomando muy enserio su matrimonio, ¿no es así?

Lo mejor hubiera sido no decir nada. En automático, la rubia respondió con un fantástico golpe. Las cabezas de ambos hombres habían chocado entre ellas y ahora, ella salía con una expectante seguridad.

-¿Te quedarás ahí todo el día?.- Preguntó a su marido afuera del auto.

* * *

Extraño… Sí, realmente todo era extraño. En la madrugada juró haber visto al mayor de los Asakura derrotado, casi a punto de la locura, pero hoy que abrió la puerta lo encontraba totalmente renovado y con esa sonrisa arrogante de siempre.

_-Estoy seguro que dejé __un escombro de hombre por algún lado de esta habitación. – Bromeó con toda la intención de molestarlo y así saber la causa de su buen humor._

_-Lyserg, ese escombro de hombre es hoy un hombre nuevo.- Habló con tanta seguridad que pensó que de verdad deliraba._

_-Y… me puedes decir qué te hizo cambiar tan rápido. –Lo enfrentó de manera pasiva, al menos hasta que revelara su plan._

_-Lo pensé y lo medité. Yoh piensa que me ha ganado, pero no del todo. _

_-¿Eso significa que le darás batalla?_

_-La peor de su vida, la peor…_

Y así se había ido, bañado, peinado y totalmente cuerdo se fue o bueno al menos eso aparentaba, ya que conociendo al clan Asakura, la cordura no era precisamente una virtud. Desde la Madre, que con tanta paciencia y atenciones se desvivía en el menor de los hijos, hasta la abuela Kino, una mujer totalmente aferrada a tradiciones. Realmente compadecía a la pobre mujer Kyouyama.

-Paciencia, Lyserg…. Paciencia.- Y también se auto compadecía a él mismo.

* * *

Monumental. Sin duda la mansión Asakura era una joya digna de admirar. Desde el estilo occidental, hasta los cuadros que relataban la historia del antiguo Japón, una belleza entre Oriente y Occidente.

-Y ésta es tu recamará- Señaló el Asakura.

Después de haberla presentado ante la servidumbre y ante su Madre. Él mismo había optado por mostrarle la casa y principalmente su recamara. Las instrucciones que había dado a la servidumbre ya estaban cumplidas, habían transportado la mayoría de su ropa y pertenencias a una parte más alejada de las otras habitaciones principales.

-Elegí lo más conveniente para nosotros. Una habitación alejada de mi Madre y mi abuela-Explicaba Yoh, mientras ella admiraba la enorme habitación.

-Supongo que con nosotros te refieres a…

Inevitablemente un color carmín adorno las mejillas de ambos.

-Bueno… no precisamente a eso.- Se refirió un poco intimidado el castaño.- Ves esa puerta. Es el baño, pero… es la conexión a una segunda habitación. La mía

Anna se acercó y abrió la puerta, en efecto, aquel baño era la conexión entre ambas habitaciones. Y que decirlo una muy lujosa conexión, si la habitación era hermosa, el baño no se quedaba atrás.

-¿No podríamos coincidir en algún momento?.-Preguntó con naturalidad la rubia.

Bueno eso era verdad, coincidir era algo factible teniendo en cuenta que ambos necesitaban irse a trabajar temprano.

-Puedes cerrar con llave la puerta, así sabré que esta ocupado.

-Claro, eso es cierto.- No pudo evitarlo, se sintió tonta por haberlo preguntado.

-Supongo que quieres bañarte y cambiarte, así que no te molestó más- Dijo el castaño con un tono sumamente apacible, mientras desaparecía en la segunda puerta del baño.

Ella se dirigió afuera del baño, abrió el closet y encontró toda su ropa, en efecto, Oyamada había llevado todas sus prendas, perfumes, zapatos y demás accesorios que necesitaba. Acomodó un conjunto en su cama y se dispuso a bañarse.

El agua que corría por su cuerpo era una verdadera maravilla, al menos la relajaban lo suficiente como para tratar de tener en orden sus pensamientos, sobretodo uno de ellos: su suegra.

Buen recibimiento y cordial saludo fue lo que recibió de ella, aunque la presentación que tenía ella no era la más elegante, así era como la veía Keyko Asakura.

_-Mamá... te presentó a mi esposa, Anna Kyouyama._

_Los ojos de Keyko brillaron con expectación y buenos deseos para su hijo. Estrechó con alegría la mano de la rubia y dirigió su atención total a ella._

_-Es un placer, querida. Sabes… no sabía que tenían una relación, aunque bueno Yoh siempre ha sabido ser buen hijo y seguro será un excelente esposo. _

_-Sí… lo sé.- Respondió con neutralidad a todo el furor que parecía desplegar la señora Asakura. _

_-Por otra parte, me alegra tanto esta unión. Yo adoro los diseños que haces, los conjuntos y vestidos de noche, son una belleza, son emblemáticos y… asombrosos, todo es asombroso. _

_-Gracias… Yoh me ha hablado de usted, espero que nos llevemos bien.- Contestó Anna con cierta evasiva, no sabía porque pero había algo que no terminaba por creerse de ella._

_-Yoh siempre tan dulce, siempre habla dulzuras de mí._

_-Sí… _

El decir que Yoh las decía era lógico, pero y qué de su otro hijo. Le molestaba la forma en que halagaba a su hijo menor. Le parecía un enfermizo amor de madre a hijo. Tal vez estaba equivocada y no era como Hao la describía, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que Hao no era precisamente el hijo adorado.

Y nuevamente las palabras de Ren aparecían en su mente.

_-Cuídate de su madre…_

Bueno, su suegra debía de ser punto y aparte. No volvería con Hao y con Yoh su matrimonio era esporádico, ni siquiera duraría más de lo estrictamente necesario. Giró la perilla de la puerta continua al cuarto del castaño, necesitaban aclarar ciertas reglas y ciertas cosas que harían, pero algo le impidió hacerlo.

Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaba la voz de una mujer. ¿Celos? Absurdo, más bien sentía una ira tremenda. Aquella voz era de Marion Phauna. Sin más impedimentos abrió la puerta de golpe y buscó con la mirada a la rubia, pero no estaba.

-Por favor, Yoh. Perdóname, Mari fue una tonta y sabe que no debió ceder a tu hermano, pero es que él la sedujo y yo… fui débil. Perdóname, yo te amo.- Se escuchaba la voz de la rubia suplicante.

Sólo estaba Yoh, sentado en su cama, totalmente cambiado de ropa y con un semblante desolador, mientras el teléfono celular seguía parloteando con la voz de Marion Phauna.

-Tiene otro mensaje de voz.

-Yoh, Mari te ama, te lo jura. No hagas caso de lo que te diga esa rubia, esas fotos son falsas. Divórciate y …

Y el mensaje no pudo completarse. Anna había arrojado el celular con la ventana con tanta fuerza que sólo el jardinero sabrá dónde habrá quedado el magnifico teléfono.

-No tolero su voz tan chillona.- Dijo Anna cuando Yoh la quedó viendo asombrado.

No necesito valor para hacerlo, de hecho se había tardado en hacerlo, esperando que fuera un mensaje mucho más pasivo.

-Pero… era mi celular.- Replicó Yoh con un tono de enojo. Bueno si a eso se le consideraba enojo, ya que las ganas que tenía de reírse no le permitían tal hazaña.

- Yo también me deshice del teléfono, y creo que le fue peor al mío.

El semblante serio de Anna y su postura de gran señora arrojando el pequeño aparato por la ventana era una escena digna de recordar. Entonces, el castaño sonrió con aquella infalible sonrisa tan autentica de él.

-Gracias…

Anna se sentó junto a él en la cama, aunque algo extrañada de su actitud.

-De verdad…. Eres un ángel.- Pronunció con ternura el castaño.

La rubia se sintió avergonzada un momento, aunque fueron segundos los que tomó para recuperarse.

-Primera regla: Cero cumplidos.- Espetó rudamente, no quería más palabras bonitas, ni promesas, ni nada.

Yoh no quitó su encantadora sonrisa, de hecho no es que la apoyara, pero en cierta manera no tendría por qué decirlos o sí.

-Sólo si realmente son necesarios….- Dijo Yoh

-No, sólo cuando estemos enfrente de Hao. – Contestó Anna

El castaño pareció meditarlo unos segundos, aunque después de todo ese era el objetivo principal.

-Segunda regla: No besos.- Habló él.

-A menos que sea necesario… pero no para…

-Curar.- Completó Yoh., mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

Anna se sonrojó al recordar la escena de anoche, mientras el se curaba ella también lo hacía… pero lo extraño era que no sabía bien por qué lo había dicho.

-A veces puede ser bueno curar.- Dijo Anna parándose de la cama.- Pero sólo a veces.

-Sí, tienes razón.- Respondió tranquilo.- Por cierto, tengo que presentarte con la Abuela Kino.

-¿Abuela Kino?

-Sí… es una mujer ya mayor pero ten por seguro que es muy buena, cuando quiere claro esta. – Habló el castaño aludiendo a la forma tan ruda con que los trataba a él y a Hao de niños.

-Entonces vamos, después tengo que irme a la oficina.

Yoh tomó su mano sin previo aviso y la sostuvo unos segundos más. Una extraña vibración lo asestaba de golpe a cada contacto con ella.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.- Pensó unos momentos, mientras se paraba y la guiaba a la salida.

Confiado de que Anna no ponía ni la menor objeción con su tacto, abrió la puerta y cayó en el suelo del pasillo con tanta fuerza y tanta rapidez que apenas notó como los dedos de ella ya no estaban en su mano.

-¡Hao!.- Exclamó Anna furiosa.- Eres un cobarde.

-¡El cobarde es él! Te robó de mi lado sabiéndote mía. – Respondió de la misma forma el aludido.

Sin embargo, si pensaba que Yoh se quedaría sentado esperando ver como discutían su esposa y él, pues muy equivocado estaba. De la misma manera que él lo había tomado desprevenido, de esa forma logró asestar un fuerte golpe en su cara.

Aquello era ya una batalla campal. Ambos hermanos se golpeaban sin ningún disimulo del odio que se tenían. Yoh trataba de golpearlo cuando él intentaba doblarlo, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos desistía, aunque se veía que el más afectado era el menor.

Yoh Asakura no era muy amante del ejercicio y los deportes tanto como su hermano. Su cuerpo, aunque delgado, no poseía los fuertes músculos que adornaban el del mayor de los Asakura.

Y por ende, el golpe de mayor impacto lo mando directo a la pequeña mesa que adornaba el pasillo. Agitado, no dejaba de verlo con odio, cuando él intentó acercarse y arrojarse sobre él. Mas la figura de la rubia, lo detuvo estrepitosamente.

-Quítate Anna, esto entre él y yo.- Habló jadeante el mayor

-¡Eres una bestia! ¿! Qué pretendes matarlo?!

-Sí, creo que eso es lo que debí de hacer hace muchos años. Eso y más.- Dijo Hao, tratando de quitarla de su camino sin lastimarla.

Pero Anna no se lo permitió y una sonora cachetada resonó en todo el pasillo. Hao la miró desconcertado, aunque su furia no desaparecía del todo, estaba dolido de que lo defendiera a él. Entonces lo miró con una frialdad inmensa, capaz de herirlo de muerte si se lo proponía.

-¿Acaso no te puedes defender tú solo? Siempre necesitas que te cuide una mujer.- Reclamó molesto Hao.

-No… No necesito de nadie.- Respondió Yoh tratando de mantenerse de pie.- Yo solo puedo contigo, Hao.

-Eso crees, eso crees.- Y nuevamente le dio un puñetazo en la cara que le cerró el ojo.

Anna no resistió más y empujó hacia la habitación a Hao. Furiosa era decir poco a como se sentía, pero mala jugarreta del destino que la hizo entrar con él y golpearlo nuevamente en la mejilla, una y otra vez, hasta que él… le detuvo la mano.

Yoh apenas pudo volver a ver nuevamente que estaba haciendo Anna y Hao, cuando vio la puerta cerrarse ante sus ojos. Inmediatamente su dolor se volvió algo invisible y corrió a abrirla, no quería ni pensar que podría hacerle a Anna. Pero era inútil la puerta estaba trabada con algo.

-¡Abre esa puerta Hao o la derribaré!.- Dijo sumamente enojado e intentó cumplir su amenaza de verdad que lo intentó, pero no tenía las fuerzas necesarias.

Mientras adentro, Anna estaba tan impresionada por lo que Hao había hecho, que ni siquiera se había atrevido a golpearlo más. La puerta estaba obstruida por una simple silla, sí, pero bien atracada.

Entonces seriamente él la miró, sin odio, sin rencor, sólo esa intensidad que mostraba su verdadero… interés.

-Hola rubia….

_-Hola extraño.__- Susurró extasiada la rubia dos años atrás._

_Ese hombre la tomaba de la cintura y no sólo eso, tenía la osadía de estar tan cerca de ella, de su cara, de sus labios._

_-Te voy a besar.-La amenazó con un tono seductor._

Su primer encuentro había sido una cosa muy… extraña, pero con tan sólo un beso ella sabía que era el hombre con el que quería pelear, gritar y amarse hasta que la locura que la invadía terminará. Pero hoy todo era distinto.

-Ya no eres ese extraño, Hao.- Respondió con frialdad y podía decirse que con rechazo.

Al castaño no pareció agradarle la respuesta, y aunque brusco, la tomó de los hombros, intentando despertarla del que él creía una pesadilla.

-No lo amas, me amas a mí.- Le dijo suplicante, un tono que en su vida había usado.-Por favor Anna, olvida esta tontería y vamos a casa

Sin embargo, eso no la conmovía en lo absoluto

-¡¿Tontería?! – Exclamó furiosa por quitárselo de encima.- Me engañaste, me dejaste por otra…

-No, no te dejé por otra.- Negó él con rapidez.

-¡Sí lo hiciste!. En el momento que te acostaste con ella me dejaste, abandonaste lo que yo te di y todo para qué, por dinero.- Habló totalmente dolida la rubia.- Yo te habría dado todo el dinero que tengo.

-¡No, no es dinero lo que quiero. Una fortuna no equivale tu amor, Anna! .- E intentó tocarla, abrazarla, pero ella se lo negó.

-¡Eres un mentiroso, un manipulador y un enfermo!.

A cada palabra, cada poro de su ser respiraba una incontrolable repulsión y furia.

-¡¿Cómo esperas que te crea si todo lo que se de ti es que me ocultaste y me quisiste mantener alejada de todo tu mundo?!

-¡¿Esto? Nada de lo que esta aquí me importa, ni siquiera el imbecil que está tocando la puerta como loco me importa. La empresa puede irse al demonio si con eso puedo tenerte conmigo!.- Expresó con verdadero sentimiento.- Todo este mundo que tú dices es el mundo que odio y aborrezco. Un mundo donde soy rechazado.

No, no, no la convencería.

-¿Y por eso tenias que lastimarme? ¡Por tu estupido odio.!

-Sí, soy un imbecil y lo reconozco, pero Yoh… no es el ángel que quieres creer que es. Quería vengarme de él, verlo sufrir como yo lo hice y sí, se que no medí el alcance de mi venganza, pero todo era por eso.

-No te creo. – Respondió con frialdad en su mirada.- Además… ya no te amo.

-Sí me amas, lo veo en tu reacción, en tus gestos. Afuera no estabas preocupada por el maldito de mi hermano, estabas preocupada de que lo matara y que me fuera a pudrir en una cárcel.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, intentado convencerla con su vulnerabilidad.

- Pero el amor no dura para siempre si se lastima una y otra vez. Te perdone más de una vez tu frialdad y tu poco sentido del amor.

-Puedo cambiar, te lo aseguro.

-Yo también, por eso… jamás volveré a creerte, seré a tu manera y no me importaran tus sentimientos. .-Le dijo con decisión, quitando bruscamente sus manos sobre ella.

-¡Yoh no te complacerá como yo, nadie sabe complacerte como yo. Y nadie, te ama como yo, ni siquiera ese enfermo de Ren Tao!.

-¡No, Yoh es diferente, él lo hace con devoción y con mucha mayor entrega que tú!.- Lo retó Anna, aunque jamás sentiría eso que decía.

-¡Tú no has estado con él!.- La descubrió Hao.- No le entregas tu cuerpo a un hombre por una venganza.

-¡Y que si lo he hecho! Estoy casada y tú no eres nadie en mi vida.

La sangre de Hao comenzó a hervir, ahora podía escuchar los gritos de Yoh y también sus intentos por derribar la puerta.

- ¡Entonces yo borraré esa evidencia!.

Y la besó. Anna se sorprendió por su acto. Su corazón insistía en reaccionar, y corresponderle, pero su mente no la traicionaba. Él quería tenerla a cualquier precio y eso ella no lo consentiría. Las imágenes de él con Marion en su cama la hicieron hervir de furia.

Frágil y delicada, pero fuerte como ninguna. Con todo el coraje que tenía y su despecho, plantó en su cara un fuerte puñetazo, que lo tiró al suelo de inmediato. Los gritos desesperados de Yoh y los gritos de dolor de Hao eran lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación.

-¡Anna!.- Gritó Hao, tratando de alcanzarla.

Decidida y fastidiada de la presencia de su ex novio, quitó la silla y abrió la puerta. Sin embargo, no contaba con que Yoh se arrojaría contra ella, en un intento por abrir la puerta.

Era demasiado tarde cuando intentó frenarse. Ahora había tirado a Anna con tanta fuerza que pudo haberla lastimado con el solo golpe, pero eso no era todo, había caído encima de ella y la posición que tenían no era nada decente.

Pero eso no era todo, la pelea había llamado poderosamente a dos mujeres a ver el por qué del miedo de la servidumbre y el escándalo que se escuchaba.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!.- Exclamó la abuela Kino al ver a la pareja en el suelo en posición sumamente indecente, su nieto mayor aferrado a una silla y con la mano en el ojo.

Y hubiera empezado a poner las cosas en orden, pero…

-Regresaré a vivir a la Masión Asakura.- Interrumpió estrepitosamente Hao, sus ojos miraban furiosos a la pareja en el piso, específicamente a Yoh.

El regaño de la abuela Kino quedó en el olvido con semejante afirmación.

-¡¿Qué?!.- Exclamó sorprendida la madre; mientras el par apenas concebía la idea de vivir todos bajo el mismo techo, pues todo implicaba verdaderos cambios al menú.

* * *

Continuará...


	5. Capitulo V Confrontaciones

**Capitulo V**

-¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra, Hao!.- Espetó con rudeza su madre.- ¡Aquí no eres bienvenido!

El rostro de Hao no demostró ningún sentimiento cordial hacia la mujer Asakura y eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, sus propósitos no eran precisamente para convivir con su madre.

-Tengo el mismo derecho que este imbécil de ocupar la casa.- Respondió con desprecio hacia su hermano, quien trataba de ponerse de pie.

Aquel trío tenía miradas que matarían al que osase meterse en medio y eso no pasó desapercibido por la abuela.

-Exijo saber qué pasa aquí.-Interrumpió el duelo de miradas la mayor.

-Yoh se ha casado, madre y por ende…

-Dinero. Bueno, por un momento creí que era por otro factor.- Reflexionó Kino mientras sus ojos se posaban en la rubia, que a causa del golpe al estomago y el impacto en el suelo no estaba mejor que los dos gemelos.

Sin embargo, las palabras que Hao había dicho no quedaron en el aire como pensaba que quedarían, sino que su madre se volvió con todo para atacarlo.

-Por supuesto que es por dinero, Hao es un ser despreciable y rencoroso con su hermano. Una alimaña, una…

-¡Basta!.- Se escuchó fuertemente en la habitación.

Keiko miró sorprendida a su nuera. Aun débil, su voz había resonado fuertemente en sus oídos. ¿Acaso la estaba enfrentando?

-El problema que tenemos o tienen ellos dos no tiene nada que ver con usted o cualquier otro miembro de la familia… así que si es tan amable de no meterse en el asunto, se lo agradecería.

Aunque el tono que quiso usar no era tan brusco a sus oídos, para la madre de los gemelos Asakura aquello no era una afectuosa recomendación, sino una orden.

-Me interesa porque Yoh es mi hijo.

Keiko no quiso volver a mirar a la rubia, pero sí lo hizo con Yoh, a quien vio sumamente lastimado y con sangre en la cara. Eso sí que logró asustarla y hacerla enfadar con Hao, pues era obvio que el mayor había hecho semejante brutalidad.

-¡Y dejar a mi hijo con una bestia como esa!.- Contestó enfadada, mientras corría a abrazar al menor.

Anna no lo toleró más, por mucho que odiara a Hao ahora parecía comprender por qué tanta repulsión hacia su madre.

-¡Esa bestia como usted la llama, también es su hijo!.- Exclamó molesta la rubia.

Hao sonreía con gusto por la defensa de Anna, sin duda creía que podía recuperarla.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¡No ves cómo ha dejado a Yoh! Tal vez, podría morirse.

-De lo único que puede morirse es de enojo y frustración si no lo dejan en paz y tú, Hao… si quieres quedarte hazlo. Ni a Yoh, ni a mí nos importa tu presencia, somos y seremos una pareja feliz aun enfrente de tus narices.

Entonces el que emitió un gesto parecido a una sonrisa fue Yoh. Cuando la vio por primera vez creyó que poseía un carácter fuerte e indomable y ahora lo comprobaba con certeza, no sólo por enfrentar a su madre, sino por poner a Hao en su lugar.

-Ella tiene razón, tienes derecho a vivir bajo el mismo techo, pero eso no nos impedirá continuar con nuestra vida.- Dijo Yoh con tanta seguridad que de verdad creyó estar dando un nuevo paso en su vida y por supuesto, la había tomado de la mano para confirmarlo.

Hao llegó hasta el marcó de la puerta y miró con repulsión al menor de los Asakura.

-Ni creas que te quedarás con todo, Yoh. Con todo.- Respondió con resentimiento en cada una de sus palabras.

Y así desapareció por el pasillo. Sin embargo, aún quedaba algo pendiente… la abuela.

* * *

Horokeu Usui revisaba varios documentos de la empresa, de hecho no tenía tan malas inversiones. Poco a poco iba aumentando su capital y seguramente si alguno de los otros miembros de la compañía deseaba vender acciones él estaría dispuesto a comprarlas.

-Con su matrimonio Yoh pasó a ser el accionista mayoritario…- Meditó un momento.

Seguramente en esos momentos estaría de luna de miel, aunque podía dudarlo, Pilika anoche se mostraba sorprendida por la repentina boda de Kyouyama. Probablemente aplazarían el viaje, ya que Yoh no debía dejar su puesto vacante mucho tiempo, eso le haría perder millones a él y otros tantos.

Y después meditó sobre Ren. Anoche siguió bebiendo como un loco, que incluso su hermana lo tuvo que llevar a su casa. Él conocía a Ren precisamente por ser un perseguidor de Anna en algún tiempo, pero pensó que eso había terminado cuando ella eligió a…

-¿Hao? Es verdad que habrá pasado con Hao.

Tomó el teléfono de su oficina y marcó a la de Hao Asakura, en línea directa seguramente no rechazaría a hablar con él.

-Oficina de Hao Asakura.- Contestó Elly, la secretaria de Hao.

- Elly, ¿se encuentra Hao?.- Preguntó inocente Horo Horo.

-Lo siento, joven Horo Horo. El señor Hao dejó claro que no vendría hasta que su hermano también se presentara.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¿Y quién está a cargo de la compañía hoy? ¿Juntas, todo eso?

-Lo siento, pero no por hoy. Ya pasan de las cuatro de la tarde y ninguno de los señores se ha presentado.

-Gracias. Infórmeme cuando lleguen, si llega alguno.

Colgó el teléfono. Ahora sí tenía de que sospechar. Podrían haberse tirado hoy millones de dólares a la basura y todo por culpa de los caprichos de los Asakura, por mucho que fueran los socios mayoritarios, eso no dejaba a todos excluidos.

Conocía perfectamente a Yoh y a Hao, ya que estudiaron en la misma escuela. Aunque Horokeu no tenía el mejor promedio había terminado su carrera y heredado las acciones de su padre; mientras que Hao era el hombre de mención honorifica, Yoh había logrado el peor promedio de generación.

-Nos va a llevar a la ruina.- Suspiró cansado Horo Horo al saber en manos de Yoh poco más de la mitad de la empresa.

* * *

Anna suspiró en señal de cansancio. El encuentro con toda la familia Asakura era un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Hao había vuelto a su casa después de más de siete años ausencia. Keiko no parecía adorarla como al principio lo hacía y la abuela no la había recibido con los brazos abiertos.

_-Qué bien que ya terminaron de discutir.- Habló con sarcasmo Kino.- Ahora quiero una explicación, Yoh. _

_-Bueno… yo…- Trató de articular su esposo._

_-Mi nombre es Anna Kyouyama y soy la esposa de su nieto.- Intervino en vista de que Yoh poco podía responder, aunque no sabía si era por el dolor o por el temor que parecía rodear a la anciana, pues incluso su hija se mantenía callada._

_-Diseñadora, ¿no es así?_

_-Así es.- Afirmó con seguridad _

_-¿Edad?.- Preguntó la anciana mirándola de arriba abajo, aunque no era muy propio podía ver que era bastante joven a la experiencia que parecía mostrar su trabajo._

_- 25 años. Estudié en Estados Unidos y regresé a trabajar aquí. Tengo una empresa con mi nombre, dos tiendas grandes en Tokyo y 10 tiendas de menor importancia en las principales ciudades. También tengo una casa, un departamento.- Recordó con amargura y siguió enumerando.- Y el presupuesto para iniciar mi trabajo en el extranjero. _

_-Un buen curriculum. –Felicitó con sinceridad la anciana.- Sin embargo, no eres bien recibida en esta casa. _

_-Pero abuela.- Intervino Yoh para defenderla._

_-Silencio, Yoh. Aun no termino. Tu matrimonio no tiene valor para mí, si no se casan en alguna ceremonia tradicional, ni siquiera se atrevan a dormir en la misma habitación. _

_-Lo siento abuela, pero… era necesario que nos casáramos, aun sin tu consentimiento de verdad quiero estar con ella. – Habló Yoh con gran seriedad._

_-Muy repentino y ¿qué hay de Marion? Decías estar muy enamorado de esa muchachita, que aunque se veía bastante mal de la cabeza, la terminé aceptando porque tú la querías. _

_-Marion es cosa del pasado.- Susurró con amargura Yoh.- Ahora, mi presente es Anna._

_-Señora Kino.- La llamó con intenciones de aclarar la situación.- Tal vez vivamos en unión libre para usted o tal vez ni siquiera me permita portar su apellido, francamente no necesito de ello, ni lujos extra. Pero…- y entonces miró a su esposo.- No consideró la mejor opción comprometerse a algo duradero si no se si en verdad nuestra unión pasará a ese nivel. Y el día que suceda, sin duda alguna me vestiré con un kimono._

La abuela Kino no pareció agradarle totalmente la idea, pero al menos dejó de mortificarla con el tema. Cuando se casó no había pensado en la familia, sólo en Hao, pero ahora que lo veía tenía más de dos problemas en casa. Por su padre y su abuelo no había problema, ya que ellos estaban muertos.

-Señorita Anna, tiene una llamada de la señorita Pilika.- Le informó Matilda cuando entró a su oficina.

-Pásame la llamada y manda estos papeles con mi abogado.- Dijo Anna con la misma formalidad de siempre.

-Como usted ordene- Respondió con rapidez su secretaria, tomando los papeles que le entregaba y saliendo a prisa.

Sus pensamientos no podían estar en orden. Por una parte estaba furiosa de su encuentro con Hao, aquel beso casi la hacia olvidarse de su venganza y a decir verdad no sabia si lo hubiera perdonado. Eso era lo que mas odiaba, por más que trataba de arrancarlo de su corazón, no podía. Dos años no se olvidan en dos días…

-Señorita Anna…- La llamó Pilika del otro lado de la línea.

La rubia suspiró nuevamente, mientras se daba un masaje en la cabeza.

-Dime Anna, Pilika. – Respondió con notable cansancio en su tono de voz.

-De acuerdo. Anna no pensé que fueras a trabajar si apenas..

-Trabajo es trabajo.-Contestó tratando de eludir el tema.

La verdad ni siquiera ella sabía que hacia ahí. Yoh estaba sumamente lastimado por su pelea con Hao y muy a pesar de eso le había pedido irse a trabajar.

_-Estaré bien, sólo fueron unos golpes.- Comentó Yoh con una esporádica risa que contagiaría a una persona con excelente humor._

_-Yo también creo lo mismo.- Contestó ella desabrochando su camisa._

_Las heridas que tenía eran moradas y en algunas partes se veía que podía haberse roto algo más. Entonces su vista se dirigió a su brazo totalmente rojizo y a sus puños lo bastante lastimados como si hubiese raspado el concreto durante horas._

_-La puerta no abría, tuve que… _

_Anna pareció conmoverse un poco ante la actitud tan protectora de Yoh._

_-¿Porqué lo hiciste?_

_-No quería que te dañara. Tenía miedo… que te lastimará más. _

_La rubia tomó sus manos y tocó con delicadeza sus heridas, lo que menos quería era lastimarlo más. Besó su mano, y pudo sentir lo suave que era su piel, muy a pesar de sus heridas. _

_-¿Por qué lo haces?.- Preguntó con un tono inocente Yoh. _

_-Intento… curarte a mi modo. –Respondió con indiferencia. _

_-Creo… que me vas a acostumbrar a tu presencia antes de tiempo.- Contestó el castaño cerrando los ojos- Ve a trabajar… dijiste que irías. _

_-Eres mi esposo y como tal…_

_Yoh giró su rostro hacia otro lado y abrió los ojos con el fin de evitar cualquier mirada con ella._

_-No estás atada a mí…. Sólo es un papel, no es… autentico. Recuérdalo.- Pronunció con seriedad._

Esa era la razón por la que estaba en su oficina y no con él. Su plan no incluía una convivencia normal entre ellos, de hecho se tenía que limitar de esos gestos en privado. Sin embargo, la voz del otro lado de la línea pareció sacarla del trance en que se encontraba.

-Hay cinco personas que buscan a toda costa tu vestido de novia, algunas de ellas son jóvenes millonarias dispuestas a dar mucho. ¿Qué dices?

-No.

-¿No? Pero Anna estas personas están dispuestas a pagar todo por el vestido- Trató de convencerla Pilika.

-Ese vestido es especial para mí, no voy a venderlo al mejor postor ni por un millón de dólares.

-Bien… entonces les enseñaré los adelantos para vestidos de novia de este verano. ¿Te parece? – Preguntó no muy convencida de que aceptara.

-Sí… manéjalo tú. Sabes bien que no tengo problemas en que muestres esas cosas. Sólo… no vendas mi colección especial.

-Por supuesto que no lo haría. Confía en mí.

-Sí…

Y así colgó con la llamada. Pero nuevamente sonó el teléfono, esta vez para informar una visita. Matilda decía que era una persona que no había dado su identificación. A estas alturas lo que menos deseaba era ser molestada, peor aun así la había hecho pasar.

Y cual fue su sorpresa… Por la puerta de su oficina entraba una rubia de ojos verdes y claramente enojada. Anna no pareció reconocerla enseguida, pero cuando habló…

-¿Acaso no me reconoces?.- Preguntó con sarcasmo Marion

-Cómo olvidar ese tono chillón de voz.- La enfrentó la rubia.

-Eres más común de lo que pude ver.- Dijo con odio en su voz Marion, su mirada la veía de abajo arriba, como inspeccionando que era lo que veía en ella cualquiera de los Asakura.

-No me rebajaré a tu nivel. Así que di de una vez lo que quieres.- Respondió con frialdad en su voz, de ninguna manera permitirá que la viera alterada.

-Eres una sucia ramera. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a casarte con mi prometido?! A mí no me engañas con tu cara de mustia y porte de gran dama, porque eres…

-Por que soy mejor que tú. – La interrumpió abruptamente la rubia.- Y no soy ninguna ramera. Me casé con Yoh porque él me lo pidió.

Una sonrisa de triunfo aparecía en su rostro. Tenía muchas ganas de arrastrarla de esas largas coletas y abofetearla, golpearla si pudiera, pero de ninguna manera se rebajaría al nivel de ella. O no, la haría sufrir a base de palabras y humillaciones.

-¡Eres una mentirosa!

-Por supuesto que no… soy su esposa ¿o no?

La gran seguridad de sus palabras la hacía rabiar con facilidad a Marion y eso si que no era una hazaña fácil de lograr. No lo soportó más y se arrojó sobre Anna.

* * *

Mal. Todo estaba tan mal. Cuando vio a Anna con Yoh de la mano pensó que tal vez ese matrimonio no era mentira, pero cuando vio la mezcla de odio y amor en sus ojos supuso entonces que no la había perdido del todo.

Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiría así? Lo que menos deseaba era que ella olvidara su amor para remplazarlo por el odio tan intenso que se veía que le tenía. Debía idear un plan que diera buenos resultados y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Sus golpes no eran nada graves, pero sin duda alguna le dolían. Especialmente el de Anna. Ahora que se veía en el espejo, gracias a ese golpe tenía el ojo morado y es que se notaba que le había dado con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Maldito Yoh! – Exclamó con verdadero odio.

Afortunadamente, Kanna Bismarck, su fiel ayudante en la casa lo había curado de sus heridas, ya que su bendita madre había llamado a una tropa de médicos y enfermeras para curar a su hijo adorado, pero ni una mosca para él. No, señor, la vida no era justa e Yoh no merecía quedarse con Anna.

-Señor Hao, la cena está servida.- Habló con sublime respeto Kanna

-Claro, bajaré enseguida.- Respondió confiado Hao, ya estaba listo para un segundo enfrentamiento con su hermano, claro, si el muy desdichado podía pararse.- ¿Qué hay de la señora Asakura?

-¿Su madre? o ¿Su abuela?.- Preguntó con demasiada extrañeza Kanna.

-Mi cuñada.- Aclaró con notable enfado en su voz.

-Aún no regresa de su trabajo, señor. Posiblemente esté a tiempo para la cena.

-Perfecto, avísame cuando llegue- Respondió con verdadera alegría, esta noche comenzaría a hacerle la vida imposible a Yoh.

* * *

¿Cómo lo había hecho? Bien, pues a base de esfuerzos y un par de excusas más. La golpiza que le había dado Hao no era para menos, pero tampoco para quedarse en cama. No, por supuesto que no, muy a pesar de que su madre insistía en retenerlo acostado y eso no era todo, desde que Anna se marchó no dejó de escuchar quejas y quejas sobre ella.

-¿Cómo es posible que te deje a la deriva? No puedo creer que sea tan irresponsable. Se veía tan buena persona y amable, pero ya veo que lo único que quería era el dinero.

Y para eso tuvo que luchar contra su madre, no podía creer que primero la alababa y después la destrozaba en esa forma. Por mucho que amara a su madre había cosas que no le parecían correctas, una de ellas era Hao. A pesar de lo mucho que maldijo hace dos días no haber nacido hijo único, no podía negar que el trató que le daban a Hao era pésimo.

Sin embargo, eso no acabó ahí. Ella seguía aferrada en que debía quedarse en cama, al menos unos días. Si, claro, pero ni loco dejaría nuevamente a Hao con Anna, por supuesto que no. Sabía que Anna podía defenderse, pero de alguna manera él quería hacerlo también, deseaba apoyarla y así lo haría.

-Vuelvo para la cena. – Dijo ella, después de que le hubiera dicho que se marchara a trabajar.

Y ella ya se marchaba, cuando repentinamente la detuvo antes de que abriera la puerta.

-Anna.- No sabía si era la intensidad en sus ojos, pero notó un brilló diferente.- No quiero que te dañe más… no te dejes manipular por él.

Una sutil sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro y estaba nuevamente a su lado.

-No te preocupes… jamás volveré a creer en los hombres.

-¿En mí creerás?.- Preguntó con verdadero interés.

-Creo en ti.- Y lo besó sutilmente en los labios, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de reaccionar y cuando lo hizo ella ya no estaba ahí.

Anna lo confundía a extremos grandes y es que cuando la conoció no se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Su tristeza y su completa repulsión por la mujer que amaba lo hacían desechar la idea de querer volverse a enamorar, pero ahora… pudiera estarlo tentarlo a intentarlo nuevamente. No, absurdo. Anna lo veía como un amigo. Entonces ¿por qué lo había besado?

-¡Yoh!.- Lo llamó fuertemente una voz- ¡Yoh!

Suficiente estruendo para despertarse.

-¿Manta? .- Cuestionó sorprendido de la visita de su amigo

-Vine para saber cómo estaban, pero… por tu estado supongo que te encontraste con Hao.- Supuso Manta al ver los golpes en la cara y algunas vendas en su torso.

-Sí… ha regresado a vivir a la casa. – Dijo seriamente el castaño

Y claro, Manta no pudo evitar exagerar la respuesta de su amigo. Realmente se sorprendía. Yoh bajaba las escaleras con un poco de dificultad, mientras atrás su madre lo seguía de cerca para asegurarse que su hijo no fuera a caer.

-Y ese animal lo golpeó.- Habló Keiko en clara señal de desagrado.

-Mamá, quiero hablar solo con Manta. ¿Podrías…

-Claro, hijo. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo tengo tanta rabia con Hao…

-Sí, yo también. – Sonrió Yoh, mientras su madre se dirigía al pasillo.

-Así que si que te fue mal.- Dijo por fin Manta.

-Bastante mal, pero… presiento que quien más sufrió fue Anna.- Murmuró Yoh en tono bajo.

-Supongo que sí. Hao… era como un ser maravilloso para ella. No te imaginas la emoción que demostraba en sus ojos cuando me dijo que quería ser madre. – Contestó Manta con melancolía.- Y me dio tanta rabia saber que la engañó sólo por vengarse de ti.

La rabia que aludía hace unos momentos volvía a formarse en su ser. Él no era un ser conflictivo y rencoroso, pero ahora su hermano relucía lo peor en él.

-Yo mismo haré que se arrepienta de haber tirado por la borda todas esas ilusiones, Manta.-Habló con tanta seguridad que incluso el mismo Manta se sorprendió.

-Vaya, vaya… Así que el niño llorón y mimado siempre sí tiene carácter.- Se burló abiertamente Hao, que venía bajando de las escaleras.

-Siempre lo he tenido.-Contestó tranquilo Yoh, por mucho que deseará provocarlo no lo conseguiría tan fácil.

-Jamás lo has tenido y lo sabes. Aunque de hecho tengo que reconocerlo, te estás muriendo de la golpiza que te puse y aun sigues intentando moverte.-Lo retó Hao con la mirada y el tono tan despectivo que usaba.

-Pues tal parece que tus golpes no lograron matarme.- Replicó con calma el menor, pero al parecer eso sólo alteró al mayor.

Bruscamente, Hao lo tomó de la camisa y lo levantó un poco para quedar frente a frente.

-Por mí no hay problema, te mataré en este mismo lugar.- Dijo realmente enojado Hao.

-Intentalo- Retó Yoh.

Manta trataba de separar a Hao de Yoh, pero poco podía hacer por su amigo. Golpeado y mal herido, seguramente sería blanco de cualquier golpe de Hao con facilidad. Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta abrirse fue suficiente para hacerlos callar a los tres, pues era Anna quien entraba por esa puerta. Yoh aprovechó la oportunidad y se libró del agarre de Hao.

-¿Interrumpo otra pelea?.- Preguntó con evidente molestia.

-Sólo te quiero hacer viuda, Anna. Y cómo no amas a este cretino, seguro no importará.- Hao fue el primero en hablar.

Tenía que admitirlo, estaba resentida por el engaño y por el cinismo de creerse una más de las victimas del juego. Sin embargo, bien sabía que si se enojaba o si delataba su enojo todo saldría mal. Así que con paciencia olimpica ignoró el comentario de Hao y saludó a Manta con cordialidad. Si Hao ya estaba fúrico por ver la reacción que ella ejercía con él, nada se comparó al verla saludar a su gemelo con un beso en los labios, mismo que Yoh correspondió.

-Te heche de menos.- Dijo Yoh al separase del beso.

-Sí, yo igual.- Correspondió Anna de la misma manera.

-Por lo que veo, se están enamorando muy rápido.- Comentó Manta a manera de hacer enojar más a Hao.

Hao se acercó dispuesto a golpear nuevamente a su hermano, pero la voz de la abuela resonó en el lugar y no era para menos. Seguramente los vigilaría todo el tiempo.

-Debo suponer que ya han arreglado sus diferencias.- Habló con impaciencia la abuela.

-No hay diferencias , Abuela.-Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa sumamente natural y tomó a su esposa de la cintura.- Hao y yo somos buenos hermanos.¿No es así?

Anna pareció notar como quería empezar su juego y ella tambien posó una mano sobre su pecho. Notaba como la mandíbula de Hao temblaba de rabia, ella sabía que era un hombre en extremo celoso cuando tenía razones de estarlo, aunque el único rival que había tenido hasta entonces era Ren Tao.

-Por supuesto. No las hay.- Repitió con enfado y se marchó al comedor.

-La cena se enfriará si no llegan en menos de cinco minutos. ¿Queda claro?- Especificó la abuela.

-Sí, ahí estaremos en unos minutos.- Expresó más tranquilo el castaño.

Manta los miró abrazdos y realmente mucho más tranquilos ya que Hao no estaba en su presencia. Sin embargo, supuso que aquella era una actuación más alla de la venganza, como si ellos dos ya estuviesen tomandose un cariño especial.

-Bueno, me retiró. Mañana o pasado pasaré a verlos. Y por favor, dejen de llamar a la muerte tan seguido.

-¿Crees que no puedo controlarlo? Deberías saber qué le pasa a las personas que quieren meterse conmigo.- Dijo Anna con franqueza, mientras parecía recordar a cierta rubia.

-Muertos o en la cárcel.- Recordó Manta.

Se despidió y salió pero no sin antes volver a decir unas últimas palabras.

-Respecto a lo que dije hace rato, lo dije en serio.

Y desapareció de su vista. Aunque no se habían dado cuenta, aún seguían abrazados e inmediatamente se separaron al notarlo.

-Lo hiciste bien... fue muy natural.- Felicitó con sinceridad Anna.

-Tú tambien lo hiciste muy bien.- Apoyó Yoh.

-Vayamos al comedor, seguramente ya deben haber comenzado.-Dijo Anna caminando hacia esa dirección.

-Espera, Anna.- La llamó Yoh para alcanzarla.-Tengo que llevarte de la mano...- Agregó con ¿ternura? en su voz.

Anna no se esperaba esa reacción, pero de cierta manera reaccionó de buen modo. Ambos... entrelazaron sus dedos y así entraron al comedor.

* * *

Como pudo abrió la puerta y eso que su compañera no estaba en malas condiciones. Por desgracia la única afectada había sido ella.

-¡Cómo fuiste capaz de intentar golpearla!- Reclamó Matilda – Si sabe que somos amigas me corre, Marion.

-Cómo iba a saberlo, si Mari hubiera sabido que Anna era la novia de Hao ni siquiera se le hubiera acercado a ese tipo. – Contestó notablemente enfadada.

-Bien, te traeré un poco de hielo, creo que ese moretón en tu mejilla va a tardar en quitarse.

En efecto tenía un moretón muy grotesco en la mejilla y eso que ella había sido la que se arrojó con violencia sobre Anna, sin embargo el puño de la rubia llegó mucho antes de que ella pudiera tocarla. Como consecuencia, la había tirado al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Y ni siquiera intento pararse, pues Anna la había tomado de las dos coletas con fuerza.

-Que quede claro que sólo por que yo no me encargaré de ti te dejaré ir- La amenazó Kyouyama.- Pero… si me vuelves a atacar de esa manera, créeme que ese moretón en tu rostro será lo más pequeño que puedo hacerte.

Y la soltó con despreció en su mirada y sus acciones. Tomó el teléfono de su oficina y pidió a seguridad que la sacaran de ese lugar. Negándole la entrada y también… el acceso a cualquier tienda de ella.

-¡Tú no lo amas. Sólo lo vas a hacer sufrir!

-Tú tampoco lo amabas, así que déjalo seguir con su vida, si no es conmigo será con otra, pero yo estaré con él…. siempre que necesite.

Eso la hacía rabiar. Cómo se atrevía a poner en duda su amor. Era ambiciosa y podía ser un poco controladora en el sexo, pero aún así ella lo amaba, de lo contrario no hubiera estado tantos años con él. Algo tendría que hacer y tenía que hacerlo ya. Hablaría con Yoh, personalmente.

* * *

La abuela parecía hablar con Hao de un tema bastante interesante y eso se notaba en la fluidez de sus diálogos y acciones. Negocios, Política y claro, la economía del país. La mujer Asakura era una experta en todos los temas, cosa que notaba Anna.

Al contrario de Yoh, Hao era una persona interesada en todos esos temas y muy hábil en los negocios. Así que los círculos en los que se desarrollaba lo respetaban por el gran porte y por la experiencia que tenía en ese ámbito.

-Supongo que debes estar revisando con Ren los papeles, Yoh.- Lo llamó la abuela.

-Aún no… pero mañana lo contactaré- Contestó con media sonrisa el castaño.

-Tal vez no te convenga adueñarte de esas acciones, a menos que quieras llevarnos a la ruina.- Lo enfrentó Hao con claras señales de hacerlo sentir inferior.

-Puedo hacerlo.- Aseguró Yoh con decisión.

-¿El peor promedio de generación dice que puede manejar una empresa de millones de dólares sin quebrarla?- Preguntó irónico su hermano.

Anna se percataba de cada movimiento de su ex pareja y es que desde que los vio entrar al comedor tomados de la mano, observó que haría hasta lo imposible por hacer quedar mal a Yoh. Sin embargo, ella no se lo permitiría. Tomó la mano de su esposo y entrelazó sus dedos nuevamente.

-Yo confió en ti, amor.- Dijo con naturalidad Anna.- Si quieres ayuda, yo podría ayudarte soy un as en los negocios.

¿Amor? Hao estaba que explotaba de celos. Pudo haber doblado el tenedor si se lo hubiera propuesto, no aguantaba las ganas de partirle la cara a Yoh por haberse casado con ella.

-Gracias, cielo.- Contestó sonriente Yoh, pero al sonrisa poco le duró, pues Hao le había pateado en al espinilla

-¿Qué te pasa, Yoh? ¿Porqué haces esa cara?.- Le preguntó extrañada su madre, al notar como una mueca de dolor se asomaba en su rostro.

-No es nada, mamá-Contestó el castaño con notable molestia y es que Hao tampoco lo veía con buenos ojos.

Anna lo notó antes de que Kino volteara a ver a los gemelos, aunque debía de admitirlo, le encantaba darle celos a Hao y por otra parte, la constante preocupación y atenciones de su esposo la hacían sentir especial.

-Seguro estás cansado, ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a descansar a nuestra habitación? – Habló Anna con un tono bastante intencional, uno que sólo usaba con Hao para…. Ciertas cosas.

-De ninguna manera, la cena aun no termina.- Se paró Hao de inmediato, pues bien sabía que intenciones tenía Anna.

-Sí tienes razón, cariño. Me siento muy cansado y creo que lo que deseo es irme a recostar.- Habló Yoh , dispuesto a ignorar a Hao a toda costa.

-¡No!.- Exclamó fuerte su hermano

-¿Por qué no, Hao?.- Preguntó suspicaz la abuela.

-Por que…. Porque tú me dijiste que si no nos casábamos por esa maldita tradición no aceptarías el matrimonio.- Exigió enervante el hombre y no era para menos, el par de esposos se miraba con demasiada complicidad.

-La abuela nos ha dado una pauta para eso, Hao. Pero de todos modos apreció mucho tu preocupación, no se que sería de mi vida sin un hermano como tú.- Comentó con una gran sonrisa el menor, si era burla era algo muy bueno para recordar, pues Hao apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

-Aclarado el asunto, nos retiramos.- Anunció con gran seguridad la rubia.

-Por supuesto, que descansen.- Les deseó la madre.- ¿Sería prudente mandarte una enfermera?.- Preguntó cortante, pues sabía que Anna había descuidado a su hijo toda la tarde.

-No gracias, creo… que tendré buenos cuidados.

Prudente o no, Hao arrojó contra la pared un vaso de cristal. Era evidente que ese tipo de cuidados no eran nada… médicos. Anna inmediatamente jaló a Yoh y se lo llevó antes que Hao saliera a golpearlo nuevamente.

Aunque probablemente no lo haría, la abuela estaba presente y si ambas mujeres se enteraban del trío que eran románticamente se armaría un escándalo tal que no querría ni siquiera pensarlo. Oyó maldiciones a lo lejos, mientras subían las escaleras en el comedor se escuchaba una fuerte discusión.

Entraron a la habitación correspondiente a Yoh, misma que desde ese momento ocuparían los dos. ¿Por qué? Bueno, acuerdo entre ambos, un matrimonio más creíble y sobretodo la seguridad que Hao sabía que en efecto dormían juntos.

Yoh se sentó en la cama con un poco de dolor, sin duda esta noche no podría hacer nada de lo que su hermano creería que haría.

-Cerraré la puerta con llave, no quiero que ese loco venga a pegarte.- Habló con seriedad Anna.

-Es bastante celoso. No sabía que lo fuera.- Dijo bastante pensativo el castaño.- No te será difícil vengarte de él, amor…

Fue bastante natural, aunque hubiera querido reprimir sus palabras, realmente le gustó la forma en que se dirigía a él.

-A ti tampoco te será difícil, cielo…- Contestó Anna con el mismo tono y se acercó a él bastante, para después hincarse y ayudarlo a quitarse el calzado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.- Preguntó confundido Yoh.

-Me visitó tu amiguita.- Respondió Anna como si eso fuera cosa de todos los días.- Hubo palabras, golpes y al final terminé por sacarla de mi oficina.

Yoh se sorprendió de todo eso, no imaginaba que Marion fuera a enfrentarla a ella en lugar de hacerlo con él.

-¿Y qué te dijo?.- Preguntó interesado Yoh.

-Que te amaba y que eras lo más importante para ella. También que tú siempre la amarías a ella, cosas absurdas. Me insultó y también me advirtió que por mi bien debía alejarme de ti.- Enumeraba Anna con evidente enojo.

-¿Y… qué le dijiste?- Dijo sumamente concentrado en su rostro y su mirada.

-Que… yo estaría contigo siempre...- Susurró con un autentico sentimiento.

-¿De verdad te quedarías conmigo siempre?.- Preguntó Yoh en un tono más gentil y tierno.

Yoh tomó entre sus manos su rostro. Tenía facciones muy delicadas y ojos tan profundo que él deseaba perderse ahí para olvidar sus penas. No la había visto con tanta detención, pero ahora deseaba con todo su ser que eso fuera verdad porque… ella le gustaba.

* * *

Continuará...


	6. Capitulo VI Comencemos

**apitulo VI**

-¿De verdad te quedarías conmigo siempre?.- Preguntó Yoh en un tono más gentil y tierno.

Toda mujer soñaría con un hombre dulce, tierno y cariñoso, aquel hombre que le fuera fiel y que jamás… le rompiera el corazón. ¿Podría ser ese hombre Yoh? No, él era…

-Somos amigos… y por eso yo estaría contigo siempre.- Habló con sutileza Anna

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Kyouyama. No se explicaba de donde provenía ese sentimiento, pero le lastimaba y la hería.

-Somos dos almas lastimadas, supongo que por eso nos sentimos tan conectados.-Susurró Yoh con tristeza, ya que ahí veía por terminadas sus ilusiones.

Anna sonrió con levedad. Lo ayudó a quitarse la camisa y la ropa, todo con tanta lentitud que parecía detenerse el tiempo a cada movimiento. Tan sublime era el toque de las manos de la rubia sobre él que en absoluto lo hería.

-Anna… - La llamó el castaño, cuando pudo ponerse el pantalón

La rubia no parecía estremecerse con él, ni siquiera en un momento tan íntimo para ellos. Pero… él no creía en absoluto en la rudeza del alma de Kyouyama, él veía en Anna una frágil mujer dispuesta ser protegida.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó Anna sentada a su lado.

-¿Puedo darte un beso? – Cuestionó con miedo a ser rechazado, sin embargo no veía en sus ojos la más mínima expresión de rechazo.

-¿Por qué?...

-No lo sé, sólo es algo que me nace hacerlo.- Expresó Yoh con una sonrisa melancólica.- Necesito… saber que lo que estoy viviendo es real, yo contigo.

Yoh se recostó en la enorme cama y esperó en silencio su respuesta. Probablemente no era la mujer con quien compartiría su vida, pero al menos por esa noche deseaba olvidarse de los demás, de sus ex parejas y creer que eso de verdad era un autentico matrimonio.

Anna se acostó a su lado. Vestía un conjunto para dormir ligero, pero no por ello atrevido. Esta noche… no quería dejarse vencer por sus sentimientos, sin embargo a eso estaba llegando Yoh. Realidad…

Se acercó a su rostro y lo tomó entre sus manos. Él la abrazó y reconfortó, su mano acariciaba su cabello largo y sedoso. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan confuso? No lo comprendía.

-Vamos a vivir algo totalmente irreal aquí adentro.- Habló con normalidad la rubia.

-No… sólo déjate llevar.- Susurró con un dejo de tranquilidad en sus palabras.- Déjate llevar…

Sus labios tomaron los de ella con delicadeza. Una mezcla de ternura y devoción. Se unieron en una sincera y reconfortante caricia. Yoh era un hombre sumamente cariñoso al momento de besar y Anna era una mujer que disfrutaba del momento, sin quererse adelantar a los hechos.

Entonces cada uno se detuvo. Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente y esta vez había algo diferente desde la última vez. Anna se recostó sobre su pecho y comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Ese hombre le brindaba tranquilidad y estabilidad a sus sentimientos que luchaban por mantenerse a la raya de la cordura.

Sin embargo… Yoh no tenía esa misma tranquilidad. No. Aquello que había comprobado era mucho más de lo que él imaginó. Una vez puede perder, pero dos no.

-Cuando tengamos un hijo… ¿cómo te gustaría ponerle? .- Preguntó Yoh con un sentimiento de soledad, después de todo… soñar no costaba mucho.

Anna lo oyó con extrañeza. Sus ojos se abrieron para mirar a la ventana. El cielo tan tranquilo y esplendoroso, sin embargo la fría brisa parecía acorde al momento que vivían cada uno en sus mentes.

-Me gustaría… que se llamara como tú.- Respondió con naturalidad la rubia, como si aquello fuera tan real.

Una tenue sonrisa afloró de los labios del castaño y prosiguió con su sueño.

-¿Y cómo es nuestra historia de amor?.- Preguntó nuevamente Yoh.-¿Cómo nos conocimos?

Tan natural como eso. Simples preguntas contestadas con más y más sueños. Y a cada pregunta ellos tenían una simple respuesta.

-¿Me amas?.- Preguntó Anna en una de esas tantas.

-Con todo el corazón.-Contestó Yoh, cubriéndola con la gruesa manta que yacía en la cama.

Olvidar a los demás, para sólo vivir ellos. Extraña táctica que dejó en ellos una nueva lección de vida. Sin embargo, las palabras de Yoh no eran tan superficiales como él creía.

* * *

¿Dormir?. Sí, claro. Teniendo que vivir con la preocupación de si Anna se atrevería a engañarlo con su hermano. Su madre claramente no lo quería en casa y cómo quererlo si ella misma lo había corrido cuando tenía 18 años. Irónico que regresara después de tanto tiempo y también lo sería dormir un tiempo más.

El reloj indicaba las seis de la mañana. Y si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, Anna saldría a correr un rato, un ejercicio del que no se privaba ni un solo día. Y era lógico seguirla, ya que de ahora en adelante tendría que buscar la oportunidad de convencerla.

Apenas salió de la enorme mansión, cuando ella ya estaba por empezar su recorrido. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Asakura.

-Puntual como siempre.- Susurró antes de empezar a trotar atrás de ella.

* * *

No tenía mucho que había despertado y era sumamente notable ese hecho, pues él jamás se levantaba temprano. Sin embargo, había acordado con Anna algunos aspectos importantes.

_-Como dueño de tu empresa, señor presidente debes levantarte temprano y…- Sí, lo miraba de una forma misteriosa mientras se colocaba el calzado._

_-¿Y?.-Preguntó él nervioso, y cómo no estarlo si ella lo intimidaba un poco con ese carácter._

_-Deberás de empezar a hacer más ejercicio..-Sentenció Anna._

_-¿Qué?.- La sorpresa no pudo ser reprimida por sus labios, levantarse temprano para correr no era algo que leyera en el contrato nupcial._

_-Por hoy te lo perdonaré, después de todo aun se ve que sigues lastimado, pero a partir de mañana ni creas que te dejaré descansar más de siete horas. Correrás al menos diez kilómetros diarios. _

Eso sin duda le daba un gran escalofrío. Ni siquiera quería pensarlo y había repelado a ello, pero lo único que consiguió de Anna fue un beso. Ella lo había callado de esa forma tan… única. Y con esa respuesta él no pudo más que admitir que ella había ganado.

_-Conmigo no intentes hacerte el quejumbroso.- Habló ella al finalizar el beso _

_-No me parece, pero… creo que al menos se qué clases de castigos me van a tocar de ahora en adelante.- Consiguió decir Yoh después de la sorpresa ocasionada, realmente no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de la rubia._

_-Acostúmbrate, querido.-Dijo finalmente Anna._

Y aquello no tenía mucho tiempo, a lo mucho una hora y sin embargo, él seguía en la misma posición. Ni siquiera se había metido a bañar y sabía que tendría que estar un poco más temprano de lo usual en la oficina.

-Don Yoh.- Llamó desde su puerta el mayordomo.- Tiene una llamada de Horo Horo.

Eso sí que lo extraño. Su amigo Horo Horo levantado tan temprano era como un milagro pocas veces visto.

-Tomaré la llamada, aquí, Ryu.

* * *

No era la primera vez que llegaba sin avisar a una casa, pero si era la primera ocasión que visitaba a una mujer a una hora poco apropiada o al menos para ella. Observó como abrieron la puerta y como se lo imaginaba, ella vestía todavía en bata de dormir.

-¿Ren?-Preguntó desconcertada Pilika

-¿Puedo pasar?.- Dijo el famoso abogado, tratando de darle una pauta para no quedarse parado en la puerta.

-Claro.- Afirmó dejándolo pasar.- Disculpa si aun no me he cambiado, es sólo que es muy temprano. ¿Un café?

-Si no te molesta.- Respondió indiferente el hombre.

Con rapidez, Pilika Usui había preparado dos tazas de café y claro, también había pasado a su armario un momento antes de enfrentar nuevamente al Tao.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?- Comenzó la conversación Pilika.

-Una pequeña investigación.- Contestó Ren.- Sé que tu familia ha tenido por varios años acciones de la compañía Asakura y quisiera saber cómo exactamente las consiguieron.

-¿Por qué querrías saberlo?.- Dudó por un momento la mujer de dar esa información a alguien más y no por el hecho de no conocerlo, ya que ellos…

-Hemos salido varias veces, algo de confianza debes tenerme ya o de lo contrario no te habrías acercado a mí. – Argumentó con claridad Tao, digno de su ocupación sería fácil convencer a la chica.

-Claro, como olvidarlo.- Respondió con una media sonrisa Pilika.-Pero si yo te aporto información, espero lo mismo de ti, Ren.

Después de todo, Horo Horo era el culpable de esa relación. Le había pedido a su hermana salir con su amigo Ren Tao, porqué razón, ella no lo sabía. Pero algo era claro no era nada limpio el juego entre ellos.

-Necesito esa información para ensamblar piezas en mi rompecabezas.-Agregó él.- Tú eres bastante astuta te has colocado sin ayuda de tu hermano y eso lo reconozco, por eso quiero intercambiarte mi ayuda por tu información.

-¿Necesito esa ayuda, Ren?.- Preguntó dudosa Pilika.

-Pueden venir malos ratos en la empresa y estos papeles son una carta muy segura de mantenerte en la misma posición.

Sus ojos no evocaban ningún sentimiento al hablar, pero ciertamente eran una numerosa cantidad de documentos los que le brindaba en su mano y a su alcance la seguridad de las acciones de la empresa.

-Bien… ¿Qué quieres saber?

* * *

A duras penas pudo traspasar el portal de su casa cuando ella ya estaba en el pasillo. Sí que era rápida y ligera, pues muchas veces estuvo cerca de caerse en el vestíbulo por el piso tan resbaloso, pero ese no era problema para Kyouyama.

-Anna, espera un momento.- La llamó Hao desde atrás.

-Deja de perseguirme, basura.- Replicó ella molesta y cómo no estarlo si Hao no se despegaba ni un momento de ella.

-Para de una buena vez. Tú crees que esto no es cansado.- Reclamó Hao, esperando que su respuesta fuera escuchada por ella.

En efecto, Anna se detuvo, pero en cuanto lo hizo se giró y dio justo en la espinilla de su perseguidor. Un dolor agudo fue lo único que sintió el castaño y sí que dolía. Con fuerza se agarró la pierna, al menos para disminuir en algo la punzada que le provocaba. Pensó que ella se iría, pero no, se quedó mirando con una sonrisa sarcástica como él se revolcaba en su dolor.

-¿No querías que me parara?.-Preguntó con evidente sarcasmo la rubia

Tal vez fue demasiado para él, pero de inmediato se paró. La realidad era que le dolía demasiado, pero su orgullo de hombre no iba a quedar por los suelos.

Anna lo recorrió sin ningún recato con la mirada. Era un cínico, apenas y había salido con una playera sin mangas que formaba con avidez cada uno de sus músculos. Pequeñas gotas de sudor que corrían por su torso y aquel pantalón que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

-Siempre te he gustado más sin ropa, ¿no?.- Habló con arrogancia el castaño, pues cada inspección que le dedicaba la rubia no era para nada discreta.

Malditas tentaciones, maldecía con fuerza en su cabeza. Simplemente por mucho que quiso evitarlo, no pudo, contempló el cuerpo de Hao entero y no sólo cuando se paró con esfuerzos, sino… cuando se quitó la playera.

-Eres un desvergonzado.- Replicó Anna, eso era el colmo y que no se atreviera a más.

-No entiendo porqué, si tú siempre adorabas besarme cada centímetro de mi piel.- Contestó mucho más cerca de ella, más de lo que estaba permitido.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que siento lo mismo?.- Lo enfrentó sin temor, aunque él no parecía desistir de su método de seducción.

-Pues vamos a comprobarlo.- Respondió con rapidez antes de que se fuera y la atrapó entre la pared y su cuerpo.- Sólo tú me haces temblar de lujuria.

-¡Quítate de encima!.- Exclamó molesta la rubia.

-Sí, extraño estar encima de ti.- Contestó sin ningún toque de vergüenza cerca de su oído.

Eso la estaba matando. Hao se había acercado demasiado a ella, sus piernas y todo lo que ello incluía estaba casi rozando con las suyas. Y quiso escapar, pero él no le permitía librarse de sus brazos.

-No me tientes Anna o te meteré en mi cama esta misma noche.- Advirtió con diversión en su tono de voz.

Comenzó a trazar un camino de besos por su cuello. Había extrañado ese contacto, pero no podía dejarse vencer por lujuria. Entonces, Hao apegó todo su cuerpo con el de ella. Sentía cada parte aplastarla y al mismo tiempo hacerla querer sentir…

-¡No! Suéltame.- Nuevamente forcejeó. Pero Hao no hacia caso alguno.

Quiso golpearlo, de ninguna manera se permitiría caer en sus redes. Nunca más. Sin embargo, algo realmente le heló por completo. Hao había succionado de una fuerza peculiar en cuello, que incluso ella lo había sentido. Sólo así él se quitó de encima.

-Eres mía, no lo olvides.- Dijo con arrogancia.

A pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco extraño. Horo Horo le había dado indicaciones de cómo y a qué hora tendría que firmar los papeles para tomar por completo la presidencia, pero… antes necesitaba tomar unos días de descanso por Anna, sobretodo.

Y vaya sorpresa se llevó, pues la dueña de sus pensamientos apareció como alma llevada por el diablo por la puerta. Murmuraba cosas por lo bajo y por lo que lograba escuchar todas eran maldiciones hacia su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa, Anna?.- Le preguntó en el marco de la puerta del baño.

La rubia presionaba su mano contra su cuello y sé observaba minuciosamente por el espejo.

-Pasa que ese… patán se atrevió a dejarme una marca en el cuello.- Bramó furiosa Kyouyama al mostrarle a su esposo la rojiza y casi morada señal.

Yoh observó detenidamente la marca y más allá de ello, ya que tenía rojizo en varias partes del cuello, lo que podría entenderse como…

-¿Te forzó? .- Preguntó con seriedad el castaño.

Anna se sorprendió un momento del tono tan ¿molesto? De Yoh.

-Sí, me persiguió desde que comencé mi caminata y…- Hablaba furiosa la rubia, mientras se miraba en el espejo, era muy notorio. ¿Qué dirían los demás de eso?

Sin embargo, no pudo ni siquiera formularle la pregunta a su esposo, ya que Yoh había salido como rayo de la habitación. Y por supuesto había azotado con fuerza la puerta, lo que le confirmaba su molestia.

Inmediatamente fue tras él, y lo llamó más de una ocasión, pero el hombre no parecía detenerse, hasta que tocó y casi tumbó la puerta de su hermano. A esas alturas, Hao estaba cubierto únicamente por una toalla, la cual no se pudo sostener más tiempo.

A penas abrió su puerta, cuando sintió un puñetazo estrellarse en su rostro. Otro golpe más, y no se reconocería en el espejo, mas este fue escandaloso por el delgado hilo de sangre que brotaba de su boca. ¿Y quién era el culpable?

-Tú… -Lo miró con odio desde el suelo, pues el fuerte impacto venía muy bien dirigido.

Sin embargo, no miró ni una pizca de temor en su hermano, ni el más mínimo sentimiento de ternura o paz que siempre profesaba, aquello era un enojo puro.

-¡Si vuelves a meterte con Anna, te juro Hao que yo mismo te sacaré de la casa. No me importa si los demás se enteran de nuestro problema, ella tiene quien la defienda de ti!

¿Dónde estaba el tierno Yoh? Sus palabras tenían tanta seguridad que pudo haberle herido de gravedad con la mirada tan frívola que le dedicaba. Y no esperó respuesta, le cerró la puerta, dejándolo en el suelo. Eso si que era una gran sorpresa.

-Así que… ella de verdad comienza a importarle.- Susurró con cierto toque de arrogancia. ¿Qué tenía en mente?

* * *

Jamás creyó sentirse tan enfadado con Hao. A pesar de que su hermano era travieso y muy maldoso con él, jamás llegó a pensar que podría enfadarse a tal grado como ahora lo hacía. Decepción fue el sentimiento que profesó cuando se enteró del engaño, pero ahora….

-Yoh…

Era Anna que lo miraba sorprendida. ¿Habrá sido su arranque tan… intenso lo que provocó que ella se sorprendiera de su reacción?. Sus miradas se cruzaron y algo extraño fue lo que sintió.

-Yo… - Realmente no había mucho que decir, sólo lo que era obvio.

-¿Es necesario que me digas por qué lo hiciste?.- Preguntó Anna acercándose hasta él y si que era una distancia menor.

-¿Tengo que?.- Contestó con una sonrisa el castaño.- Se supone…

-Que el único con derecho de hacer semejante cosa eres tú. – Afirmó Anna.- No me importa si lo golpeas, siempre y cuando no lo mates…

-No lo haría.- Respondió Yoh tomando su mano y caminando nuevamente a su habitación.- Entre Hao y yo han pasado muchas cosas desde niños, un casi divorcio de mis padres, supuestas infidelidades, muerte y… la perdida de un hermano.

Eso definitivamente eran demasiadas cosas por numerar, sin contar que no sabía con detalle ninguno de esos problemas. Hao siempre restringió mucho esos problemas, que incluso ella le resto importancia a todo ello. Más no era del todo hermoso el pasado Asakura…

-Querido mío.-Oyó que exclamó con emoción una voz femenina.

-Hola mamá.- Respondió con un tono sumamente alegre.

Qué distinta era la relación entre Yoh y Keiko, muy distinta a la que llevaba con Hao. ¿Qué podía causar tal separación entre hijos? Uno era adorado y el otro era odiado. A uno lo amaba y a otro simplemente lo marginaba cruelmente.

_-El blanco no existe ,Anna._

_-_Veo que gustas mucho de hacer ejercicio.- Mencionó Keiko al notar la vestimenta que llevaba la rubia.

-Es parte de la rutina, debería intentarlo. Ejercitarse ayuda mucho al cuerpo, en especial el de una mujer.- Contestó indiferente Anna a su inspección

-Tienes razón, Yoh merece que te mantengas en forma. ¿Sabías que su anterior novia era una modelo?

Yoh se sintió incomodo con la mención de Marion, especialmente viniendo de su madre, quien no parecía aceptarla cada vez que visitaba la casa.

-No recuerdo detalles, pero sí la conozco. Y… francamente creo que necesita mucha ayuda psicológica. – Respondió con un semblante pensativo la rubia.

-Pero no negarás que tenía un cuerpo envidiable. Supuse… que tal vez estabas tratando de mejorar tu aspecto, tú sabes por las comparaciones y las habladurías. Marion era muy influyente en la farándula.

-Sí, supongo. Pero no frecuento el mismo círculo social que ella, mi categoría es un poco más selectiva. – Contestó con altivez, que fue notada con perfección por Keiko.

-Pero…

-Mamá, si me permites decirlo. Marion es pasado, ella ya no pertenece a este momento. – E hizo una pequeña pausa.-Ahora… saldremos a desayunar fuera de la casa.

-¿Y saldrán vestida ella así?

Anna realmente estaba fastidiada de oírla. Ahora comenzaba a escuchar la razón de peligro de Ren Tao, ella sola podría matarla de un disgusto con su melosidad y exceso de cuidados maternos. Siempre aludiendo al bienestar de su hijo menor. Por supuesto que iba a contestar como se debía, ya no con gentileza filosa, sino directamente.

-Bueno, yo así la conocí.- Recordó el castaño con una risa sumamente contagiosa.- Así vestida yo le pedí que se casara conmigo y le pedí que fuera mi compañera en algo que yo mismo desconocia totalmente...

Cada palabra que salía de sus labios parecía ser pronunciada con sentimientos puros y una calidez extraña, que podía jurar haberse… enamorado por un momento de esa actitud tan dulce y protectora.

* * *

Ren entró molesto a la oficina de Horokeu Usui y no por ser de los primeros en llegar a ala oficina, sino por el asunto tan importante que llegaría a hacer ese mismo día. Al entrar, su amigo lo recibió contentó, como si él se hubiese ganado toda la empresa.

-Debo suponer que has recibido grandes noticias.- Comentó extrañado Tao.

-Supones bien, llamé al desobligado de Yoh y… bueno le tendrás que dejar los documentos porque no vendrá

-Está recién casado, no es de extrañarse eso.- Respondió indiferente Ren.

-Lo es…. ¿Sabías que no salieron de luna de miel?.- La sola mención le extraño a como una daga curiosa.

-¿Y cuál fue el motivo?

-No lo sé, sólo dijo que se tomaría tres días antes de venir a tomar la batuta de la empresa.

-Y tú máxima preocupación es la empresa.-Supuso lógicamente Ren.

-Desde que murió mi madre, juré proteger nuestro patrimonio a como diera lugar, incluso si yo mismo tengo que ocupar la presidencia momentáneamente.

-Así que… finalmente llegaste a un puesto mucho mayor.-Habló con certeza el heredero Tao.- El poder te llama demasiado, ¿no crees?

-Así se vuelve uno en este negocio, Hao es así y yo también me he convertido en eso.- Meditó con seriedad Horo Horo.

Inocente… así era Horo Horo, alegre y muy emprendedor, pero ahora era diferente y eso lo sabía a la perfección su hermana. Los negocios le importaban demasiado y por eso se esforzó en mejorar y ser valorado como una mente más entre el consejo, y no como un pobretón.

-Te parecerá raro, pero confió más en Hao que en Yoh.- Declaró firmemente Horo Horo.- Yoh es muy impredecible y también... muy dependiente de los demás.

* * *

Hao bajó con un paso muy seguro, había molestado a Yoh con una marca en el cuello de Anna, qué absurdo sonaba eso para él. Se lo merecía por querer pretender algo que nunca llegaría a ser. Incluso a él le costó mucho esfuerzo y dedicación conquistar a Anna, era obvio que su gemelo, el más incompetente de los dos, no lograría despojarlo de su lugar especial, jamás.

Era un símbolo de grandeza, sí, eso era. Hao se sentía importante e imponente, que no valía la pena luchar por una mujer que ya daba por hecho era suya. Con esa misma gloria se sentó al comedor. Saludó cortés y amablemente a su abuela y... a su madre simplemente le dio un cordial saludo, pues parecía que eran más extraños que nada.

-Ya puedes servir la mesa, Kanna.- Indicó la abuela.

Deseaba no preguntarlo, pero era realmente necesario.

-¿No esperaremos a mi "hermano"?.- Preguntó con demasiado desdén hacia el menor.

Keiko sonrió e inevitablemente soltó una carcajada, le causaba tanta risa ver el semblante de su hijo mayor, que no pudo evitar burlarse en su cara.

-Se fueron de luna de miel, Hao.

El mayor de los Asakura apretó sus puños con fuerza, eso era imposible... ninguno de ellos tenía intenciones de irse de viaje.

-No te creo.- Negó rotundamente.- ¿Qué hay de la empresa?

-Pensé que teníamos al más capaz de los Asakura sentado entre nosotros.

Su sentido del humor lo irritaba por completo, incrementaba su furia. Era un imbécil al pensar que Yoh era un idiota. Lo único que quería era celarlo hoy y la jugada le salió al revés.

-¿A dónde se fueron?.- Cuestionó molestó y frustado.- !Dime ¿dónde?!

-¿Para qué quieres saber, Hao?.- Indagó la abuela, pues ese tono no era común en su nieto más frívolo.- ¿Acaso hay algo entre tú y esa muchacha?

-!No!.-Exclamó fúrico y salió del comedor.

Jamás le había levantado la voz a su abuela, pero le debía dejar bien en claro que nada tenía que ver con Anna o de lo contrario...No quería ni pensarlo, sería algo que no se perdonaría nunca. Salió con rapidez en su auto y marcó el número de su mejor amigo.

-Lyserg, necesito que vigiles a Anna, cada momento. !Encuéntrala!

* * *

Yoh esbozaba una sonrisa sincera. Esa era la tranquilidad que él buscaba. No más persecusiones, no más huir de su propia tristeza. Por mucho que lo quisiera, Marion ya no significaba algo más que una simple sombra en su vida. Había podido matar todos los sentimientos puros que sentía con ella en su encierro con Oyamada, y dios, le había costado demasiado deshacerse de eso, pues sentía un enorme vacio.

Sin embargo, el hecho que Anna se hubiera casado con él y lo acompañará cada momento lo hacía sentir renovado. No hubo más un decaímiento fúnebre como días anteriores, podía volver a expresarse con la misma libertad de antes. Pero aún quedaban ciertas dudas en él.

-Anna...- La llamó Yoh, mientras ella revisaba los modelos de celulares del aparador.

-¿Qué?.- Se limitó a contestar la rubia

No tenían mucho tiempo fuera, habían salido e ido directamente a un restaurante, claro, después de que ella se hubiera cambiado. Y muy a pesar de las suplicas de su madre por hacerlo desistir, él estaba decidido a hacer rabiar a Hao de esa manera, alejándolo de Anna.

-Yo quería preguntarte algo importante.- Contestó algo ¿nervioso?

-¿Es algo relacionado con nosotros?.- Intuyó seriamente Kyouyama

-Sí... es que no se exactamente cómo debo tratarte. Jamás he estado casado y bueno...

-Entonces tratame como a tu novia.- Respondió sin mayor problema ella.

-Ese es el punto, yo... no se si puedo hacerlo. Me gusta besarte, podría decirte que me encanta hacerlo.- Confesó el castaño sumamente apenado.

Un inevitable sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Kyouyama. No se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Yoh, en especial por ese detalle que revelaba mucho más.

-Yo no quiero creer en algo que no es cierto, tampoco quiero que tú...

-No me vas a lastimar, a mí también me agrada que me beses, eres... un encanto.-Reveló Anna con sinceridad.

Ambos se habían acercado demasiado, un poco más y pudiesen estar abrazados. Pero extrañamente ninguno propició algo más.

-Tú me dijiste que nos dejaramos llevar. Entonces no tengas miedo, yo jamás te lastimaría, Yoh.

-Lo sé...- Susurró fascinado Asakura, lentamente había tomado la mano de su esposa y la había acercado más a él.- Te quiero Anna y lo digo con sinceridad.

La rubia esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Yoh era un hombre fascinante para ella, era tierno y amable, pero también decidido y tenaz. Sin embargo, algo era cierto, entre ellos existía una atracción infalible. Su cuerpo, al igual que Hao era irresistible, más vestido en la manera que lo hacía. Una chamarra de cuero y unos pantalones de mezclilla casuales, pero no tanto para ella, que veía en Yoh un hombre irresistible.

-Creo que yo también comienzó a quererte, claro como un amigo.- Dijo ella con un sutil color carmín.

-Claro, como amigos.- Correspondió Yoh con el mismo sentimiento.- Entonces... eres mi novia.

-Soy tu esposa.- Aclaró Anna, mientras entraban al lugar donde comprarían sus nuevos teléfonos.- ¿Qué teléfono te gusta?

Yoh miró los modelos, a comparación de su anterior teléfono, aquellos parecían mucho más actualizados. Finalemnte no se habían tardado tanto como él pensaba, ya tenía nuevo móvil y que sincronia ese par, que llevaba dos modelos iguales.

-¿Vas a comprar ropa?.-Preguntó Yoh en cuanto salieron de esa tienda.

-No, no venimos a hacer esas comprar, venimos por tus aparatos de entrenamiento.- Declaró Anna firmemente, pues una tienda de aparatos era su objetivo.

-No, por favor.-Rogó Asakura con fuerza.

Inmediatamente la abrazó por la espalda. Ella lo había hecho callarse en un momento así, ahora era su turno de pedir clemencia.

-Mamá mintió cuando dijo que Marion tenía mejor cuerpo que tú.-Dijo con un tono mucho más sereno el castaño, estaba tan cerca de ella y además... la rodeaba celosamente de la cintura.- No necesitas... hacer más ejercicio

Anna había girado su rostro para observar a detalle cómo era que mostraba sus emociones y también como lograba eludir sus razones.

-Quiero ser la envidia de todas las mujeres cuando te vean en la playa. Quiero que Hao no vuelva a doblegarte con una paliza y si es así te premiaré con lo que tú quieras.

Yoh se sorprendió por toda la propuesta y sobre todo con el premio... lo que él quisiera... No, no debía o ¿sí?

-Está bien. Me agradan los regalos.- Contestó emocionado.

¿por qué siempre que la tenía cerca quería besarla? Y lo peor es que no había motivos para hacerlo. Pedir permiso otra vez sonaría mal, pero cual era su sorpresa al ver cómo ella se había acercado a él. Y la iba a besar, cuando una voz chillona interrumpió el momento.

-!Yoh!

-¿Marion?

* * *

Tenía demasiado trabajo en sus oficina, pues ser hijo heredero no era para anda sencillo y eso él lo sabía muy bien.

-Joven Manta.- Lo llamó su secretaria.-Aquí hay un hombre que quiere hablar con usted de inmediato.

-De acuerdo, hazlo pasar.- Respondió Oyamada sumamente concentrado en sus papeles.

Oyó la puerta abrirse e inconscientemente miró a la persona que llegaba a su oficina.

-¿Fausto?

**Continuará...**


	7. Capitulo VII La fórmula perfecta

**Capitulo VII**

-¿Marion?.- Habló con total extrañeza, tenía días sin verla y que repentinamente apareciera era muy extraño para él.

Sin embargo, la confrontación no se limitó solamente con el Asakura, sino que incluía con más fuerza a Kyouyama, con quien Marion hacia más contacto visual.

-Sí que es una grata sorpresa encontrar a la pareja de tortolos besándose en el centro comercial.- Pronunció con evidente sarcasmo Marion Phauna.

Anna sonrió con superioridad ante su clara rival. Por supuesto que la había visto desde que venía caminando hacia ellos, su mirada iracunda y ese gesto de niña berrinchuda eran inolvidables para ella. Pretendía besar a su marido y completar la jugarreta en contra de Phauna, más que sorpresa el hecho de que ella se adelantara un poco.

-Siempre es cordial recibir buenos deseos de los demás, ¿no es verdad, Yoh?.- Contestó de inmediato Anna, pues de ninguna manera se dejaría vencer por la otra rubia.

-Sí…- Murmuró con melancolía el castaño.

Pensó que todo estaba enterrado, olvidado, pero no podía. Había estado con Marion tres años y olvidar todos los momentos, buenos y malos era imposible en tan sólo unos días. Por ello de su conmoción, tanto así que había soltado a Anna de sus brazos.

Marion observó el gesto de Yoh, una clara duda en su mente y su rostro. Por supuesto, Anna Kyouyama no era nadie a comparación de ella, qué esperaba, qué Yoh la reemplazará por ese engendro de mujer, jamás lo lograría.

-Mari ha extrañado mucho al pequeño y dulce Yoh.- Atacó con un tono sumamente dulce.

Yoh no pudo evitar rememorar tantos momentos con ella. ¿Acaso la hubiese perdonado si la hubiera visto el mismo día?

-Estoy seguro que Yoh también ha extrañado mucho a Mari.- Comenzó nuevamente, está vez tomando más cercanía a la pareja.

Sin embargo, Anna no se lo permitió. Había notado la confusión tan grande que generó en Yoh esa extraña aparición, y eso… le enervaba hasta el límite. Marion Phauna era la reina del cinismo, del… bueno ya no merecía la pena mencionarse si todo era tan claro, era una arpía de lo peor.

-Estás en terreno peligroso, Phauna. Mi marido.- Recalcó con claridad sus palabras.- No extraña a nadie. Y si extrañará a alguien, esa persona no serías tú, querida.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hace?.-Reclamó inmediatamente Marion.

-Duerme conmigo, esa es suficiente explicación.- Se regocijó Anna

-Tú no puedes satisfacer a un solo hombre.- Exclamó con un tono ligeramente subido, pues no quería armar un escándalo en el centro comercial.

-Si lo dices por Hao, estás muy equivocada.- La enfrentó con frivolidad en sus palabras, ya que había tocado un punto vulnerable.- Hao no era el necesitado, más bien la que necesitaba de sexo eras tú y no porque este hombre no lo de al máximo, sino porque mujerzuelas como tú caen con cualquier tipo deseable, aun si este es hermano de tu novio.

-¡Él me lo propuso!.- Gritó furiosa Marion.

Yoh miraba aquella expresión, no hubo ni siquiera una muestra de ingenuidad en ella, nada que le recordara a la vieja e inocente Marion. Mientras que Anna mantenía ese temple de superioridad y frialdad.

-Esta conversación es infantil.- Reconoció casi con una risa irónica Kyouyama.- Y no perderé mi tiempo en saber quien le puso que a quien. El engaño fue muy claro, lujuria, idiotez, no me interesa. Sé lo que tengo y lo que tú no tienes. Por eso…

Su mirada había girado hacia atrás nuevamente, Yoh estaba serio ante tal discusión y aún así parecía querer expresar tantas cosas. Bien, eso ya lo había decidido ella. No iba a ser una replica de Keiko Asakura, tampoco seguiría discutiendo con la ex novia, porque ya no le veía caso hacerlo, por eso… lo dejaría ahí.

-Yoh, creo que tienes muchas cosas que hablar con esta persona.- Se refirió de forma despectiva a la mujer que la miraba rabiosa.- Aunque por lo visto sean sólo tontas excusas, no me gusta dejar nada pendiente.

-¿Estás segura?.- Preguntó un poco extrañado de esa propuesta.

Anna se acercó a él y plantó en sus labios un sutil beso. Definitivamente lo había dejado anonadado con esa reacción, tanto así que no sintió cuando ella había tomado entre sus manos la bolsa que llevaban.

-Te espero en mi casa antes de la cena.- Respondió sólo a él, tratando de ignorar que a sus espaldas aún seguía Marion

-Bien…- Contestó antes de que Anna se fuera.

* * *

Tal vez sus ojos le fallaban irremediablemente. La imagen que veía no debía ser el gran Fausto. Eso era sencillamente imposible, ya que él y Anna se encontraban distanciados. A menos…

-H-Hola Fausto. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.-Preguntó nervioso Oyamada

Si en principio su rostro reflejaba seriedad, ahora eso se había ido por completo. Una sutil sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, e inclusive podría jurar que en sus ojos existía cierta emoción de poder verlo.

-Hace años que no vengo a Japón y extraño ver a Anna.- Habló el rubio, mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana al escritorio- Cuéntame, ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bien… Está estable, ya sabes, a veces llevaba una vida un poco ajetreada y eso la altera un poco.- Contestó tratando de aparentar no saber más detalles, pero…

-¿En serio?.- Su voz y su rostro habían endurecido por completo.- Hace unos días, Hao me habló desesperado y me dijo que Anna estaba desaparecida.

Ahí ya temía lo peor. No…

-Busqué el primer avión de Alemania a Japón, pero tuve que esperar un poco antes de venir. Llego y lo primero que recibo es ésta noticia.

Y arrojó contra el escritorio una revista de espectáculos. Claro, la portada principal era la boda del nuevo par Asakura. Ese era precisamente el punto que olvido detallar, se había olvidado completamente del hombre que la crió.

-Yo… todo fue tan rápido, avisarte era imposible.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar, mas sabía que eso no era nada suficiente.

Fausto se levantó de su silla y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la oficina, parecía un maniático con esa cara de ausencia y más aún con el silencio tan prolongado que daba miedo a Manta.

-Cuando Anna me llamó hace dos años y discutimos por Hao, jamás pensé que sería algo grave. Ella se obstinó con ese muchacho Asakura y ¿para qué? ¿Para que a las primeras de cambio lo cambiara por el hermano?-Recalcó su ultimas palabras como una amenaza aterradora.

-Es una larga historia.- Habló con temor Manta.

-No me importa, sea cual sea la historia esto no tenía que pasar. La puse bajo tu cuidado pensando que tú evitarías una locura semejante, pero veo que por los dos lados me fallaron.

-Es que eso no es lo que tú crees. Anna no se casó por las razones que tú crees…

-Entonces explícame, porque yo no encuentro otra forma.- Susurró decepcionado Fausto.- Lo que menos quiero es verla caer nuevamente…

* * *

Por mucho que quisiera negarlo era imposible, Hao Asakura era un completo obsesivo. Pedirle que vigilará a Anna era demasiado, ya una vez lo había hecho con Yoh y fue en verdad una experiencia desagradable.

Sin embargo, por fin la había hallado. Entre contactos y paparazzis había hallado a Kyouyama saliendo de un centro comercial en las afueras de la ciudad, y por suerte completamente sola.

-No conozco a un loco más demente que tú, Hao.- Lo contactó por celular tan pronto la vio subirse a su flamante automóvil.

- Ni lo conocerás. Vigila sus movimientos, voy a necesitar un informe detallado para saber dónde buscarla.- Contestó apurado Hao

-Entiendo. Aunque no creo que sea necesario, para qué la quieres seguir si la tienes en casa.- Respondió con extrañeza el detective.

De forma rápida tuvo que tomar el volante de su automóvil, porque Anna se movía de una forma extremadamente rápida en coche. Lo extraño en todo eso era por qué Hao no había preguntado por Yoh, aunque no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta, esperaba que Hao la hiciera.

-Lyserg, si sabes lo que te conviene no preguntes cosas que tienen lógica. Si Keiko descubre que tiene relación conmigo, es capaz de arruinarla socialmente y a estas alturas de su carrera no es prudente un escándalo deshonroso. – Argumentó con molestia el mayor de los Asakura.

-Sí lo sé… perfectamente.- Contestó agradecido de haber detenido el auto. – Está en la mansión Oyamada.

* * *

Conocía ese lugar como el jardín de su casa, tantos años había cultivado la amistad con los Oyamada, que incluso había perdido la memoria de cuándo exactamente empezó a correr el tiempo. Entró y fue cordialmente recibida por Tamurazaki, el mayordomo de Oyamada.

-¿Desea ver al joven? Se fue desde temprano a su oficina.- Le informó rápidamente Tamurazaki.

Sin embargo antes de que Anna pudiera responder a la información, una voz resonó en el vestíbulo de la mansión.

-¡Anna! Qué alegría verte por aquí.- Exclamó con sinceridad la Oyamada.

-Precisamente venía a verte un rato.- Respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad la rubia.

Sí, que platicas eran las de ese par. La diferencia de edades no repercutía en ello, al contrario Mannoko era tan capaz de hacer temblar esa mansión como de atemorizar a cualquier persona importante, era inteligente y muy perspicaz en cuanto a muchos asuntos. Y así se encontraba en la terraza de su amplio jardín conversando entre ellas.

-Pensé que tal vez estarías de luna de miel.- Supuso Mannoko sin miedo de expresar sus dudas.- ¿Acaso Yoh no quiso?

-Es una historia larga de contar. Sin embargo, quiero de ti una muy valiosa información y sé que tienes muy buenas fuentes en todo lo relacionado a la vida social

Mannoko sonrió con ironía. Era una maestra en esos casos.

-Por supuesto, todo esa información está conmigo.- Se jactó con verdadera alegría Mannoko.

-Conocerás todo lo relacionado con Marion Phauna si no me equivoco.- Cuestionó con un gesto incapaz de ser bueno a los ojos de cualquier niña

Sabía a la perfección que tendría que combatir dignamente a esa rival y qué mejor que la pequeña Oyamada para decirle todo los detalles.

-No es rica eso tenlo por seguro, alemana y sobretodo modelo desde hace algunos meses.

-¿Meses?.- Preguntó con duda Kyouyama.

-Cuando tienes las palancas es fácil meterse en cualquier camino.- Argumentó con un sentido especial la Oyamada.- Yoh es una persona influyente y junto a él, Anna, tienes al mundo comiendo de tu mano.

* * *

En general el panorama no era crítico. Pero era tan difícil hablar con una persona dispuesta a todo por dinero. En efecto, Marion Phauna era rica, pero no tanto como la familia Asakura que nadaba en dinero. No, es por eso que había fijado su vista en el menor, el más ingenuo de los dos.

-Yoh, Mari de verdad está muy arrepentida.- Comenzó con tono dulce y gentil

-Lo siento Marion, pero esto de verdad que no vale la pena.- Habló con firmeza Asakura.- No creo nada de lo que dices.

-No miento, de verdad te amo. Pero… si tú estas obstinado en seguir con esa mujer, ¡no te detendré, pero estás en un grave error!

¿Cómo? Pensó por un momento que ella le rogaría o algo por estilo, ya que por teléfono su tono era suplicante.

-Sí, lo que oyes. No me voy a rebajar a rogarte. ¡La victima soy yo! Tu hermano sólo me usó para sus planes, no pensó nunca en que yo de verdad te amaba y tú lo primero que haces es casarte con una…

-¡Calla! No tienes por qué insultar a Anna.- La interrumpió bruscamente Yoh

-Sí tengo, ella también muere por dinero y fama, todas esas influencias, porque ella no es más que una fracasada.- Expresó con seguridad la rubia.

Sin embargo, lejos de enojarlo… lo decepcionó. ¿De verdad esa mujer era la que amaba?

-Me decepcionas.

-No, el único decepcionante eres tú. Yoh Asakura no es más que un hombre fácil, manipulable, mentiroso y decepcionante.- Ardía en furia Marion.- Tú eres la vergüenza de la familia Asakura, no Hao. Y a pesar de eso te amo, creo que incluso deberías agradecérmelo.

El cinismo que utilizaba Marion en cada palabra era increíble y más aún las dagas que poco a poco incrustaba en el corazón de Yoh. Era tan hiriente, tanto como para…

-¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Tu hermano sí sabe lo que hace, es un dios en la cama y un hombre que salió adelante sin su mami. Por eso no me quejó del moretón que me plantó esa desabrida, su hombre era eso, un hombre. En cambio tú no eres más que un mimado.

Y no se arrepentía, parecía tan segura de lo que decía. E Yoh jamás creyó escuchar tantos insultos de una sola mujer. Sus puños se cerraban fuertemente, pero no conseguía nada, ni siquiera expresar nada. Su dolor incrementaba a cada momento que no soportaría estar en la presencia de Marion, sin contener esa presión.

-Anna solo ve en ti a Hao, tú nunca vas a significar algo para ella…

-¡Basta!.- Explotó Yoh.- Eres peor de lo que me imagine. Yo… pude haberte perdonado tus errores, pero… no. Creo que Hao no es tan malo después de todo. ¡Evitó que me casara con una persona tan despreciable como tú!

Marion rió calladamente. Le divertía tanto verlo en ese estado, sin ánimos de discutir, por que todo era cierto.

-Te esperare en mi departamento y más vale que me ruegues bien, por que de lo contrario no te aceptaré de nuevo.- Contestó radiante Phauna; mientras seguía de frente a una tienda comercial.

Su risa penetraba en el más oscuro rincón de Yoh. Lo había ignorado por completo y más aún se había ido con una parte de sus ilusiones. ¿Qué mujer no mentía?

* * *

Hao Asakura entraba con elegancia, y por supuesto con unos lentes oscuros, no importaba en lo absoluto que adentro no entrará directamente el sol, era por la seguridad de su ego. Caminó saludando a las bellas secretarias y también a las recepcionistas que lo adulaban cada vez que entraba, nadie dudaba de su encanto masculino.

-Por mucho que seamos gemelos, es obvio que Yoh nunca me va superar.- Se aduló a sí mismo

Y entonces abrió su oficina, claro, la oficina de presidencia. Hao Asakura era el presidente de la empresa automotriz Asakura, administraba el 65 de las acciones o eso era hasta el momento, ya que muy pronto su hermano ocuparía ese puesto importante. Gracias a su imperante rubia, ahora Yoh era prácticamente el dueño de todo eso.

Sin embargo, llegó y no era Yoh precisamente el que estaba sentado en la silla presidencial, sino…

-Horokeu Usui, qué sorpresa verte aquí precisamente.- Expresó con altivez el Asakura.

-Lo siento señor, no sabía que vendría hoy.- Se disculpó Elly con quien hasta ese momento era su jefe.

-No hay problema, puedes retirarte, yo me encargaré de nuestro accionista.- Contestó sin la menor importancia Hao

Cerró la puerta y nuevamente se dirigió a Horo Horo.

-Creo que tu oficina es dos pisos más abajo.

-Sí, lo es. Pero Yoh me encargó el negocio en lo que regresa.- Contestó muy seguro Horo Horo.

-Si dos incompetentes como ustedes dirigen la empresa, pronto se nos acabará el dinero.- Respondió con burla el mayor.

-¡No es burla, Hao! Además Yoh es el dueño de todo esto y puede hacer lo que quiera.- Exclamó fuerte Usui, no sólo por su orgullo herido, sino por la manera tan déspota con que Hao lo trataba siempre.

-Has cambiado, ya no pareces ser tan inocente como antes.- Lo felicitó Hao por su firme carácter y decisión.- Al parecer te mueve el dinero

-Mi amistad con Yoh es de años, así que…

-Yoh es mi hermano desde que nació, vivimos juntos y ¿tú crees que las cosas no cambian de un momento a otro?- Lo interrumpió bruscamente Asakura.- Los amigos son peor, no puedes confiar en nadie, en especial en los negocios.

Horo Horo lo miró desde la silla principal. Hao tenía toda la boca llena de razón, pero… él sabía exactamente por qué.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero ese no es tu principal motivo.- Lo enfrentó Usui.- Yoh te abandonó cuando tú más lo necesitabas y es por eso que tú no confías en los demás.

Hao observó con seriedad su rostro, así que Horo Horo lo sabía todo, pues bien, no tenía miedo de tal declaración, eso ya era su pasado.

-Qué ingenuo eres. ¿De verdad crees que el gran Hao cambió por esa vil tontería? Quien nace para triunfar siempre lo va a hacer y quien nace para fracasado, siempre lo será.

Su frivolidad y rencor en cada una de sus palabras lo hizo temblar. Hao Asakura era una figura imponente y por eso era que lo respetaba. Se levantó de su silla con decisión, había perdido y eso era inevitable, pensando que Hao tampoco vendría… creía su sueño hecho realidad un solo día. Sin embargo, antes de irse no se quedaría como el único fracasado.

-Ella te amaba, ¿no es cierto?.- Preguntó Usui.- Yo también la quise una vez, pero acepte mi derrota mucho antes de que aparecieras y no por ser incompetente, sino por que yo deseaba que encontrará ese algo que le faltaba y que a fin de cuentas tampoco halló contigo.

Hao no respondió, sólo lo miró abrir la puerta en silencio. Hablar de Anna lo ubicaba en un contexto diferente.

-Piénsalo…- Y así había salido.

* * *

Llevaba horas recorriendo la ciudad, recogiendo unos cuantos paquetes e ido a su boutique, pero nada de eso la calmaba tanto. Su plática con Manokko había despertado su curiosidad en muchas cosas, pero también seguía el recuerdo de su relación con Hao.

_-Tal vez tú nunca le pediste nada a Hao, pero Marion era diferente. Ella aprovechaba cada que Yoh derrochaba dinero. Coches, joyas, me atrevo a pensar que seguramente le compró el apartamento donde vive. _

_-¿Por eso consiguió ser modelo de prestigio?.- Preguntó con desprecio_

_-Más que eso… Anna, desde hace poco me dijeron que la abuela Kino la había aceptado. Incluso que la apreciaba un poco, algo que si me permites decirlo no creo que logres tan fácil._

No tenía idea de la complejidad de la familia Asakura, ni tampoco del gran vacio que eso le ocasionaba. Cuando Hao la había tomado contra la pared y dejado una marca en el cuello, quería sentir de que era capaz, quería tomarlo entre sus brazos y perdonarlo. Pero no, todo le recordaba a Phauna y entonces los buenos tiempos se evaporaban como por arte de magia. Tal vez no lo admitió en principio, pero estaba muy celosa de Marion.

Caminó por el amplio jardín de la entrada a su nueva casa, la mansión Asakura. Supuso que aun era temprano para la cena y que por ello, nadie rondaría por el vestíbulo, mas que equivocada estaba.

-Kyouyama Anna.- La llamó con gran porte la dama.

La rubia no necesitó mirarla fijamente, sabía de antemano que Kino Asakura era quien la llamaba y no en un tono cordial, sino en uno muy frívolo.

-Dígame, señora Kino.- Trató de contestar lo más amable posible, pero con toda la información que tenía era obvio que un trato mejor era imposible.

-Quiero hablar contigo, sígueme.- Le indicó la anciana sin siquiera esperar a que terminara de entrar en la casa.

Tuvo que seguirla con rapidez y si que se movía bien para su edad, ya que casi la pierde de vista en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, había llegado con ella al lugar que tenía destinado para esa importante conversación.

-¿Y bien?.- Cuestionó Anna

-Hao.- Articuló con enojo en su voz.- ¿Qué tienes que ver con él?

Aquello no era lo que Anna esperaba, especialmente cuando escuchó el tono tan molesto de la anciana.

-No entiendo de qué me habla.-Trató de evadir el tema, mas ya era tarde para eso.

Aún sentadas a la distancia, cada una sabía que los ojos no mentían y cualquier gesto desencajado era una perdición para quien mentía a la otra.

-Ese rostro… no creas que eres una incógnita para mí. Hace muchos años, Hao me contó que estaba enamorado de una mujer rubia.

- ¿Y qué le hace pensar que soy yo? Pudo haber sido Marion Phauna.- Respondió con evasiva Anna, aunque le dolía pensar que en verdad Hao sintiera algo más por Phauna.

-Describió cada facción tuya, desde tus gestos hasta la forma en que hablabas, no vale la pena negarlo. Eres tú. Además, Phauna tiene un rostro muy simple a comparación del tuyo.

Bien, tal vez tenía razón no valía la pena negarlo, pero tampoco podía decir que eso era cierto, pues su rostro no tenía un rasgo tan hermoso como para ser visto con la devoción con que Kino hablaba.

-Bien, está bien. Fui novia de su nieto Hao; sin embargo, no estaba enamorado de mí. ¿Es eso lo que quería escuchar?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo está? O mas bien, ¿qué te hace pensar que Yoh sí? Por que desde el punto de vista que lo veo, estás provocando una pelea entre hermanos.- Alzó la voz Kino con verdadera critica.

-La historia es muy diferente, nadie puede juzgar lo que a simple vista no se ve.- Respondió con serenidad Anna y continuó.- Amo a Hao, pero no tengo ni una pizca de tonta. Lo que hay entre Hao e Yoh no es reciente, es de años. Casi apostaría que es su madre quien los ha separado, porque nadie puede ser tan… insensible con un hijo.

Kino se sorprendió levemente por su temperamento tranquilo y a la vez tan duro al decir cada una de las palabras.

-Con todo respeto, señora Kino, pero su hija es una vil bruja. Si por mí fuera consolaría a Hao toda su vida por tener a semejante bruja de madre. Pero sabe qué, su nieto aprende muy malas lecciones de vida y aquí el pobre de su hermano, es quien sufre más. Así que esto no es tan malo como parece, no soy la victima y tampoco soy la culpable.

Había dicho todo lo que tenía reprimido con la persona equivocada o eso creía ella. ¿Por qué decirle todas esas cosas a la cabeza de la familia Asakura?, sólo se echaba por la borda, más al escuchar la risa de Kino, todo eso se calmó.

-Niña, no entiendo por qué demonios te casaste con Yoh amando a Hao, pero debo admitir que tienes coraje y mucho carácter.-Contestó con media sonrisa, la primera que veía en su rostro desde que la rubia la conociera.

-Supongo que por tonta.- Respondió con mucha más calma Anna.- Incluso las personas más centradas tienen sus ratos de demencia.

-Y vaya que lo es.- Dijo más despejada la anciana, mientras caminaba hacia ella.- Escucha, sé que mi hija lo único que hace es crear conflictos entre Yoh y Hao, pero de alguna manera ese par siempre encuentra algo porque pelearse y no dudo que tú seas pronto la victima. Yo necesitaba saber que intenciones tienes en la familia, al saber que no vas tras el dinero, me quedo más tranquila.

-¿Me creía acaso una estafadora?.-Cuestionó realmente divertida la itako, si eso era entonces Marion se llevaba las de ganar.

- Algo así. Pero niña, si quieres mi consejo. Cásate bien y forma una familia con Yoh.

Aquello era misterioso, pues aún sabiendo que amaba a Hao la enviaba a brazos de su hermano.

-¿Y Hao?

-Que elija a otra persona, que se enamore de alguien más. Tú eres perfecta para Yoh.

* * *

Entrar a esa casa lo hacía rabiar, pensar que Anna dormiría en brazos de otro hombre le enervaba y mas aun con el recordatorio de Usui. Destetaba ser el otro, el que se mantenía al margen mientras el fabuloso matrimonio andaba exhibiéndose en los centros comerciales.

-¿Qué tiene Yoh, que no tenga yo?.- Cuestionó con una voz frustrada

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- Preguntó Anna a sus espaldas.

Bien eso no había sido lo más sensato de su parte, pero ya que la tenía debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Sí, me lo preguntaba. Pero la pregunta no era por ti, sino por Marion, la pobre anda desconsolada porque la ha dejado Yoh y no yo.- Contestó con altivez al mirarla minuciosamente.

Le encantaba cuando vestía ese tipo de ropa, se recreaba su imagen al descubierto con tan sólo verla de esa manera y más aun si su rostro reflejaba ciertos celos de que profesara sus pensamientos a otra mujer.

-Bueno, me alegro que sea así. Yo también lloraría si Yoh me dejara.- Respondió de la misma forma

Qué buena curva le enviaba, claro, si algo había en su relación eran muchos celos. Pero él bien sabía en que terminaban esas discusiones.

-Apuesto a que yo sería un buen consuelo.- Dijo con un tono bastante seductor.

Caminó hacia ella, después de todo el pasillo de la planta alta estaba vacio y sin nadie a la vista, una puerta al lado y lo demás que su cuerpo lo sintiera. Desabrochó su sacó y lentamente quitó los botones de su camisa, para descubrir su bien formado pecho.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.- Intentó contestar con severidad la rubia, pero las palabras no sonaban tan duras como quería.

Entonces, Hao tomó por sorpresa su mano y la posó sobre sus pectorales. Pasaba con lentitud sobre cada uno de ellos; mientras la distancia entre ellos era muy escasa cada vez.

-Te deseo y sé que tú también.-Susurraba cerca de su oído

Anna sentía su cuerpo reaccionar ante sus impulsos. Sabía lo que quería, hacerla doblegar, que fuera ella quien se arrojara a sus brazos. Y era tan difícil de rechazar, ya que aún lo amaba. Sin embargo…

-Soy de Yoh Asakura.- Dijo con un esfuerzo grande, pero que por fortuna no fue visto por el Asakura.

-Eres mía.- Aclaró lleno de celos Hao

-Mi lealtad está con mi esposo, le soy fiel aunque aún no puedo olvidarte.- Continuó Anna.- Por muchas tentaciones que pongas en mi camino, besarte o estar contigo en la misma cama será sólo una fantasía tuya, ya no más una realidad.

-Me cuesta trabajo creer que te resistas a lo que sientes.- Pronunció sumamente dolido el castaño.

Anna lo miró con minuciosidad. Era un hombre apuesto, imposible de rechazar ante cualquier oferta tentadora, pero no quería caer al mismo agujero. Su rostro reflejaba una tristeza notoria, pero no tanto como para conmoverla y regresar con él.

-A mí también me tomó un tiempo creerlo. Una vez conocí a un Hao que era honesto y expresivo, pero llegó un día que dejó de sentir y se dejó llevar por la sed de venganza. No sólo hizo a un lado nuestro amor, sino que dejó de sentirlo en el momento que traicionó mi confianza.

-Anna…

-Te entregue más que mi cuerpo, Hao. Te di mi absoluta confianza y mi fe en el amor. Sabías que me costaba hacerlo y tú lo tiraste todo por tus egoístas pensamientos. Así que no me pidas que deje fluir mis sentimientos, porque de ser así prefiero ahogarlos para siempre.

Ella logró empujarlo y salir de aquel encierro entre la pared y su cuerpo. Se atrevió a dar unos cuantos pasos más y una mano la detuvo, encerrando su muñeca en aquel gesto.

-Por favor, regresa conmigo…

-No, ya no.- Contestó con un gran dolor Anna.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿A qué te engañe otra vez? Te juró que eso nunca va a volver a pasar.

-¿Puedes asegurarlo?.-Retumbó otra voz en el pasillo.

La pareja inmediatamente movió su vista hacia la proveniente voz. Yoh miraba con un semblante serio la escena, llevaba unos cuantos minutos fuera y apenas alcanzaba a oír con claridad lo que cada uno expresaba.

Realmente estaba molesto, no sólo por el agarre, sino por las condiciones en que se miraba su hermano y su esposa. Era notable que Anna estaba en un gran dilema y que Hao casi la convence. Pero lo que más resaltaba era el amor que ambos se tenían.

A los ojos de Anna, él no sería más que la sombra del gran Hao. Marion ya lo había dicho, ella nunca se fijaría en él como hombre, pero sobretodo… estaba separando a una pareja que de verdad se quería y no como su caso, una pareja interesada solamente por el dinero.

-Responde, ¿Te atreverías a jurarlo?.- Interrogó más fuerte.- ¿La herirías de nuevo con tus tonterías? Respóndeme Hao.

Yoh pedía a gritos una respuesta, una única respuesta.

-¡Sí! Jamás la dejaría de nuevo, jamás la lastimaría por semejante tontería. Me arrepiento de todos mis pecados y lo reconozco, pero a ti nunca te perdonaría nada.-Contestó furioso Hao, no sólo soltando a Anna, sino enfrentándolo cara a cara.

Hay estaba su mayor rival, el hombre que le arrebató a su novia y el que hoy le arrebataba a su esposa.

-Entonces, es tuya.- Respondió con dificultad el castaño.- Cuídala, porque si no…

No pudo terminar su frase. Realmente el sentimiento que profesaba era verdadero, si en verdad Hao juraba no volverla a lastimar, entonces él se haría a un lado. Pero ella no lo permitió.

-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca.- Espetó rudamente la rubia.

Ninguno de los dos pudo pronunciar palabra. Hao estaba atónito con las palabras de Yoh y él a su vez con la reacción de Anna, quien no soportó más la presencia de ambos hermanos y corrió hacia su habitación.

Inmediatamente, ambos hermanos la siguieron, pero ya era tarde había cerrado la puerta. Tocaron y tocaron, pero seguía sin abrirles. Cada uno pensaba en todo lo que había hecho, para Hao era muy claro que Yoh había perdonado a Marion, de lo contrario no hubiese otorgado tan generoso premio, así que podía estar tranquilo al menos por esta noche.

-No saldrá. Cuando huye del lugar es que algo realmente le molestó, tanto que no tolera la presencia del individuo con el que está.- Habló por primera vez Hao.

-Supongo…- Murmuró muy culpable Yoh.

-Mañana hablaré con ella, tal vez te perdone después de que regrese conmigo y disuelvan su matrimonio.-Esbozó con alegría una sonrisa, aunque Yoh no podía considerar eso un gesto sincero.

Lo vio caminar al fondo del pasillo con un andar ligero y despreocupado. Se veía demasiado confiado, como si ya tuviera a la rubia en sus manos, pero Yoh sabía que no era así. En realidad, no sabia quien era el individuo que Anna no toleraba, si él o Hao.

Entonces recordó la habitación. Era una habitación doble. Por supuesto, él podía entrar por el otro lado y así lo hizo, sin embargo, Anna sí pareció recordarlo y cerró la comunicación entre una y otra habitación.

-Por favor, Anna. Déjame entrar, necesitamos hablar.- Pidió con sinceridad Yoh, su tonod e voz era normal, tan calmado como siempre.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar.- Respondió Anna con dureza, lo que le dio a Yoh una buena señal ya que en todo el rato que llevaban rogándole ni siquiera les había contestado.

-Yo creo que sí necesitamos hablar, al menos yo te necesitó a ti.- Habló con el corazón en la mano. Sus intenciones eran auténticas.

-No parecía que me necesitaras mucho allá afuera.- Replicó notablemente molesta la rubia.

-O.. eso. Escucha, yo… probablemente no debí decir eso, pero yo… no se qué me pasó. Tal vez es mi frustración, mi enfado y también mi decepción.

Entonces abrió la puerta. Se daba una idea de que la puerta era lo único que los separaba, pero ahora lo confirmaba con fuerza. Su rostro reflejaba una vulnerabilidad entrañable, no había llorado, era una fortuna o se sentiría culpable, aunque tampoco pensaba en Anna como una persona que llorara por eso.

-¿Por qué me ofreciste a tu hermano de nuevo?.- Preguntó bruscamente la rubia.

-Tú lo amas.- Respondió torpemente Yoh

-¿Y no pensaste que ya he tomado una decisión?

-Sí, lo siento. Yo… no pensé, incluso te ofrecí a él como si fueras una cosa, un objeto que se pasa de mano en mano y me equivoque, pero… no me arrepiento.

Lentamente se fue acercando a ella, hasta tomarla por los hombros y mirarla con mucha mayor claridad.

-Tu lo amas y él te ama, aun puedes retroceder y perdonarlo. Y si esa es tu felicidad entonces no estoy dispuesto a echarla a perder. Yo no soy un hombre digno de ti, soy sólo la sombra de Hao…- Reveló con dolor en su pecho.

-Tonto… Nada de lo que digas va a cambiar mi respuesta. El amor no lo es todo en una relación, tiene que haber confianza y eso es algo que Hao no obtendrá de mí nunca.- Pronunció con mucha mayor pasividad que otras veces.

Anna sentía que aquello parecía más una pelea matrimonial que cualquier otra discusión y una no muy común por cierto, pero qué importaba eran esposos, así que lo abrazó. Sus miradas no dejaron de conectarse, el choque de sus cuerpos y sus miradas el uno y con el otro les otorgaba cierto romanticismo.

-No eres la sombra de Hao, de ser así ni siquiera me habría casado contigo. Eres único Yoh y eso es algo que me gusta de ti, que ninguna persona tiene la vivacidad que tú tienes, la alegría por cosas pequeñas y la atención que pones en los sentimientos de los demás.

Y entonces lo soltó y tomó su mano. Cerró la puerta y lo invitó a recostarse en su cama.

-¿Estás segura que quieres seguir siendo mi esposa?.- Preguntó casi con miedo

-Eso es cuestión tuya.-Contestó con indiferencia

Por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, le causaba cierta alegría que Anna lo hubiese perdonado y admitido de manera tan sencilla. Rió con ligereza, con aquella frescura de la que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Cómo lo haces?.-Cuestionó Yoh.

-¿Hacer qué?.- Respondió un poco confundida Anna, mientras se recostaba a un costado de la cama.

-Doblegar a los hombres con tan sólo unas palabras.- Contestó Yoh con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Verla recostada, con aquella ropa ligera y ese rostro tan iluminado por la luz de afuera, le brindaban un aspecto sumamente deseable. La acompañó en el lecho y esta vez tan juntos como la primera vez, descartando el hecho de que su cama fuera enorme.

-Es mi carácter.-Aludió con simpleza Anna.

-Creo que a mí me hace falta un poco de tu fortaleza, entonces.-Admitió Yoh

Era lo mismo que había dicho la anciana cuando habló con ella. Las mismas palabras que ahora repetía Yoh. Estaba muy cerca de ella, y no sólo eso, sino que se recargaba en un brazo para poder admirarla mejor.

-Estamos equilibrados, por eso… somos la formula perfecta. Tú y yo seremos más que sólo una perfecta pareja.- Susurró cerca de su oído, lo estaba hechizando con esas cosas tan simples.- Todos nos verán andando de la calle, tomados de la mano y felices.

-¿Eso quieres?.- Preguntó realmente divertido Yoh.

-También lo quieres tú, destronaremos a Phauna. Nadie recordará que tuviste algo que ver con ella, de eso me encargo yo.- Habló con energía Anna, ya quería ver la cara de esa desabrida pudrirse de coraje por eso.

-Sí...- Susurró Yoh al recordar las palabras que había dicho Marion.

-¿Te ha dicho algo malo en mi ausencia?- Cuestionó Anna al mirar la sombra que ocultaban sus ojos.

-Sólo palabras hirientes, es todo. ¿Qué se puede esperar de alguien así?.- Trató de contestar indiferente, pero no resultaba del todo bien.

Anna se percató de eso, se daba una idea de que cosas podría decirle, claro una comparación con Hao, porque de qué otra manera lo haría sentirse menos. Adoptó la misma posición que él. Sus rostros se encontraron y Anna lentamente fue cortando espacio...

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que eres mejor que Hao?

* * *

Continuará...


	8. Capitulo VIII Pasión

**Capitulo VIII**

La penumbra no impedía verlo con claridad. Su cabello corto y una mirada sumamente profunda eran dos de los rasgos que más identificaban al menor de los Asakura, aquello sólo atinó a hacerla dudar un momento, pero todo cambió cuando él actuó.

Yoh besó su frente con suavidad y lentitud; mientras una de sus lágrimas resbalaba. La calidez de su cuerpo sobre ella contrastaba enormemente con la frialdad de sus lágrimas.

-Perdóname.- Susurró Yoh con melancolía en su voz.- En verdad no quise ofrecerte así como un simple objeto, de verdad, perdóname.

-Ya te perdone, tonto.- Contestó con serenidad la rubia, mientras su mano acariciaba su rostro, aunque un poco pensativa sabía que lo que diría era verdad.- Sabes… eres muy apuesto.

No era difícil reconocerlo, era cierto, a pesar del parecido con Hao había algo diferente en Yoh. Una ternura inexplicable la invadió, era un sentimiento extraño pero autentico. Lentamente se acercó a su rostro y aun con temor de rechazar su oferta, rozó sus labios con los suyos.

-Quiero ser tuya esta noche.- Habló segura de sus palabras.- Sin distracciones, sin sentimientos, sólo lo que queremos ahora.

A pesar de que sus palabras no lo tomaron por sorpresa se encontraba confundido, realmente confundido. Una noche con Anna, eso significaba mucho más de lo que creía o mucho más de lo que esperó cuando empezó semejante locura.

Lentamente se acercó a ella y la besó. Comenzó con bastante tranquilidad, se sentía sumamente nervioso de tan sólo pensar que no pudiera complacerla como debía, después de todo Hao debía ser mejor que él. Su hermano y Marion seguían en su cabeza, atormentándolo con sus insultos y declaraciones. Entonces, Yoh fue el primero en reaccionar y separarse, quería mirarla a los ojos y saber que eso era cierto.

-¿Estás segura?.- Preguntó con preocupación Yoh

-Lo estoy.-Respondió levemente agitada, mientras su dedo pasea por la mejilla del castaño.

Sin embargo no era fácil, era inclusive traumático. Yoh tembló un momento y quiso alejarse, pero ella no se lo permitió.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no…

-Por supuesto que eres hermosa, me gustas.-Confesó el castaño apenado.-pero…

-Pero… - Trató de no sonrojarse la rubia por sus palabras.

Yoh pensó un momento en como decirlo sin que sonara despectivo. Simplemente se habían casado por venganza, por lo que esto no debería de pasar.

-Pero…- volvió a repetir para llamar la atención de su esposo al ver que su mirada se perdía en algún punto de su rostro.

El detenimiento con que lo hacía era genuinamente encantador, inclusive cuando cogió aire sus ojos reflejaron un intenso brillo, intentó tranquilizarse y no dejarse llevar por la pasión, y así lentamente se incorporó.

-Pero esto esta mal, no sería un acto de amor.- Pronunció con plena conciencia el castaño y observando detenidamente su reacción ante semejante aclaración.

Anna sonrió con extrema ternura, por ser tanta la inocencia que recorría el cuerpo del Asakura.

-Tienes razón, pero no por ello debe de estar mal ¿no?.- Dicho esto acercó sus labios a la boca de Yoh dándole pequeños besos.

Aun se sentía un poco inseguro, nervioso mas eso no fue impedimento para corresponder a los besos que le estaba dando su esposa. Se inclinó un poco más hacia ella, ya no sólo eran besos cariños e inocentes ahora habían empezado una suave danza donde sus labios se acariciaban lentamente.

Yoh estaba dispuesto a profundizar el beso cuando repentinamente Anna lo alejó. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ya se había arrepentido?

- Espero que al final de este acercamiento no termines enamorándote de mi.-Le dijo Anna con una sonrisa maliciosa estampada en su bello rostro mientras observaba el castaño un gesto similar al de ella.

Yoh soltó una risita estúpida sin saber que hacer o que decir así que optó por seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Acercó su boca a los finos labios de ella, los saboreó y besó a su antojo.

Anna se había quedado quieta en todo el proceso observando como el castaño se deleitaba besándola, pero se cansó de ser sólo una simple observadora y decidió actuar.

Comenzaron una danza suave y lenta que duro varios minutos hasta que el aliento se le acabó. Ambos se separaron a coger aire mientras se sonreían mutuamente, aunque no duro mucho pues en cuanto recuperaron el aire volvieron ha acercar sus rostros.

Sus labios se unieron nuevamente en una caricia más atrevida, como queriendo sentirse más. Totalmente extasiados, Yoh recorrió con lentitud su cuello, su piel era tersa y sublimemente cuidada, entonces lo vio, la pequeña marca seguía ahí.

-Es a ti a quien voy a entregar mi cuerpo, no a él.- Declaró con fervor y pasión en sus ojos la rubia.

Entonces sus manos se perdieron en su cabello y las caricias del hombre no se hicieron esperar un segundo más.

-Esta vez seré yo quien te demuestre lo mucho que deseo hacerte sentir bien.- Contestó Yoh , perdido en el mar de sensaciones excitantes que todo eso le provocaba y como vampiro succionó sin disimulo su cuello.

Sus manos deslizaron un tirante de su blusa y continuó recorriendo, los suspiros cortados de Anna le demostraban lo entusiasmada con la idea. Bajó el otro tirante y deslizó hacia abajo la blusa, dejando a la chica expuesta en su desnudez.

A pesar de que no era su primera vez de ninguno, Yoh se sintió curioso por observarla tan detenidamente. Miró su rostro totalmente sonrojado, aquella ingenuidad y calor que emanaban sus ojos de Anna.

Acarició uno de sus senos y volvió a besarla. Tocarla sólo le provocaba una inexplicable ansiedad que quería liberar. En relaciones anteriores era Marion quien decía que hacer, pero ahora era él quien llevaba la batuta.

Sincrónicamente comenzó a moverse en el cuerpo de la rubia, provocando una pequeña fricción en sus sexos. Anna realmente estaba extasiada y comenzó a quitar el pantalón del castaño, quien ayudaba bastante en tal labor.

Los besos se esparcieron por todo su cuerpo y posaron en cada arte sensible de su cuello. Yoh sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por dentro cuando ya no había ropa entre ambos, sus manos habían recorrido con interés el cuerpo de Anna, mientras numerosos sonidos emergían de su boca, susurrándolos en su oído.

Y nuevamente le robó el aliento cuando ella lo recorrió con sus manos, como si estuviera descubriendo por primera vez la anatomía masculina. El Asakura no pudo reprimir un gemido; mientras sus manos se perdían en todo su cuerpo.

Anna respiraba agitada, pero eso era relativamente poco a como bombeaba su corazón. En un inesperado momento, el Asakura tomó su mano y besó el dorso de ella. Pero antes de pronunciar palabra la había besado con una pasión oculta.

Era una combinación muy abstracta entre lo dulce y lo enfermizo, pues comenzaban a buscarse mutuamente, besos, caricias, toqueteos mayores, todo con tal de sentirse el mayor tiempo posible.

-Quiero...- Dijo entrecortado el castaño.

-Hazlo.- Respondió con la respiración acelerada la rubia.

Sus miradas se conectaron y el matiz rojo dominaba sus mejillas, ahora muchas cosas cambiarían o tal vez, no. Con cuidado fue adentrándose en la estrechez de la rubia, quien gimió al sentirlo en todo su esplendor.

Un simple roce era lo que experimentaba y se sentía un éxtasis pleno. Anna tuvo que aferrarse a su espalda cuando el entró por completo en ella. Nunca pensó en tener relaciones con su ahora esposo, pero sin duda no se arrepentía. Yoh la miró detenidamente, definitivamente era algo que no había experimentado.

-Es.. la primera vez que lo hago con…- Trataba de decir algo importante, pero lo retuvo.- contigo.

Anna se extraño de aquel comentario, pero antes que pudiese expresar algo, Yoh se movía suave y lento dentro de ella. Eso sí que fue aterrador, pues el placer que experimentaba era… diferente. El menor de los Asakura la trataba con tanta delicadeza, a pesar de no ser su primera vez.

Pero Yoh no tardó en acostumbrarse a ella, por supuesto que no. El castaño comenzó con un ir y venir más rápido, que no sólo le quitaba el aliento a la rubia, sino a él mismo. Aquello era una delicia para ambos, que sometían a sus cuerpos en un continuo roce, sus pechos con su torso del hombre y sus labios unidos una vez más en medio de tan frenética danza.

Anna gimió su nombre al oído, mientras él trataba de reprimir los suyos contra su cuello. No podía negar que realmente había añorado aunque sea un momento así con la rubia, pero que pasara eso sin duda fue la gloria.

Fue entonces que Anna no lo soportó más y quiso callarse para evitar levantar sospechas en la casa, pero no podía engañar a su marido que sintió contraerse su vagina, apretando su viril miembro dentro de ella. El rostro de Anna experimentaba un gozo inimaginable y más lo sintió cuando Yoh continuó con mayor rapidez dentro de ella.

La fricción para ambos era una delicia que tendrían que olvidar, pero que por hoy bastaría para hacerlos felices. Yoh no contuvo más su propio orgasmo y cayó rendido ante la estrechez de la rubia, que recibió todo cuanto el castaño quiso darle. El líquido caliente salió de él; mientras Anna sentía la hermosa sensación de sentirlo dentro de ella.

-Perdón, Anna.-Se disculpó sumamente apenado y con una voz sumamente agitada el castaño.

La rubia acarició la mejilla de su esposo con ternura. Yoh siempre se preocupada demasiado por los demás de eso no cabía duda.

-Está bien, no pasa nada.

Yoh sonrió con sinceridad y salió de ella. Estaba muy cansado, tanto que lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos, pero con su bella esposa buscando su mirada tan insistentemente, era obvio que dormir era lo ultimo que haría esta noche.

* * *

El reflejo del espejo delataba el gusto que tenía por comenzar un nuevo día. Por supuesto que así era, impecable, atractivo y con un porte de rey que ganaba a cualquier mujer que deseaba, pero a la única que deseaba por el momento era a su querida cuñada.

Se había preparado para la oficina, a pesar de ser temprano. Tomaría un pequeño tiempo de oficina para arreglar su situación amorosa. Camino decidido a la habitación donde estaría la rubia, y tenía que admitirlo que Anna viviera bajo el mismo techo lo hacia sentir bastante bien.

Por el pasillo ya veía a la servidumbre pasar atareados en las labores de limpieza y por supuesto con el desayuno, pues la abuela no se retrasaba ni un minuto con aquella primera comida.

Entonces vio la puerta, Kanna estaba parada frente a ella con una bandeja repleta de alimentos. Seguramente llevaba el desayuno para Anna, bueno seguramente seguía enojada con Yoh y era obvio que a ninguno desearía ver.

-Permíteme, Kanna.- Pronunció el Asakura con una cortesía galante.- Yo me encargo de esto.

-¿Está seguro, señor Hao?.- Cuestionó confundida la mujer.

-Sí, así que retírate, yo me encargo de dejar el desayuno en donde debe.

-De acuerdo.-Señaló educadamente la mujer y se retiró para dejar al hombre solo.

Hao abrió la puerta con facilidad, dio la vuelta y con la misma rapidez cerró detrás de sí la habitación. Era grande, pero aún así podía ver a la rubia envuelta todavía en las sabanas de su cama, raro ya que Anna siempre estaba despierta antes que él, sin embargo eso era lo de menos.

Avanzó y se detuvo a dejar la bandeja en la mesa más cercana, se acercó a la cama y cual fue su sorpresa al ver detenidamente a la persona que dormía plácidamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!.- Exclamó con braveza el mayor de los Asakura.

Semejante exclamación no quedó en el aire, ya que Yoh había despertado de su ensoñación de golpe, parándose de inmediato. Pero lejos de ayudarlo eso empeoro la situación, ya que estaba totalmente desnudo.

-Responde, ¡qué demonios haces en el cuarto de Anna y… desnudo!.- Exclamó con furia en su mirada Hao; mientras su hermano trataba de buscar su pantalón al menos para hacerle frente.

-No lo sé, supongo que es más que obvio.-Contestó sonriente el menor.

Su respuesta lo único que provocó fue enfurecer más a su hermano, que a penas podía contener todo ese enojo y frustración. No era posible, es decir, él había visto la pelea anoche, qué era lo que ocurrió. Buscó por todos lados la figura femenina, pero no localizaba a la rubia.

-Ahora sé porque te gustaba tanto.- Admitió Yoh.- Es muy hermosa.

Esa era la gota que derramaba el vaso. Por supuesto, Yoh no debía quererse mucho. Los nudillos de su hermano se desteñían en un color blanquizco y no lo contuvo más, se acercó con braveza y plantó en su cara un puñetazo.

-¡Eres un bastardo, cómo te atreviste a tocarla!.- Gritó enojado el Asakura

Yoh miraba con el mismo sentimiento a su hermano. Y pensar que antes se querían de verdad, quien lo hubiera imaginado. Pudo haber respondido a semejante vileza, pero su abuela ya había entrado a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?.-Preguntó con desconfianza

Ambos se miraron seriamente, bien eso era una buena pregunta, pero obviamente no tenían una respuesta para ello. Sin embargo, Hao dio la cara para confrontar el problema.

-Sólo es una discusión de negocios, faltan cuatro días para la junta del nombramiento del Presidente y sabrás que no me es nada agradable dejar mi puesto.

Kino miró con severidad a su nieto mayor y después al menor, podía percatarse de que algo ahí no estaba muy bien.

-¿Es verdad Yoh?

Su mirada se encontró con la de su hermano; mientras éste le tendía su mano para levantarlo del suelo. La tomó, aunque con desconfianza la soltó una vez incorporado.

-Sí abuela, son sólo riñas de trabajo es todo.

Era algo esperado, dado que siempre hacían ese tipo de maniobras cuando eran niños. Aunque los dos se negaran uno al otro, al final era inevitable, uno siempre apoyaba la mentira del otro.

-En ese caso.- Comenzó la abuela por evaluar la situación.- Yoh, se te hará muy tarde para llegar a la oficina, cámbiate y báñate. Y Hao… acompáñame a desayunar.

A pesar de que sabían que era una mentira más que obvia, la abuela pareció no tomarle mucha importancia al asunto, o al menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban. Inmediatamente comenzaron a ejecutar las órdenes de la anciana.

Hao salió de la habitación y caminó junto a la abuela en silencio. En el trayecto, Kino daba órdenes a la servidumbre para el que sería un banquete espectacular. Había invitado para esa noche a personas muy influyentes e importantes, después de todo el nombramiento de Yoh no sería cualquier cosa.

-¿Quiere que sirva el desayuno, Señora Kino?- Preguntó con mucho respeto Kanna.

-Sí, Kanna. Ordena que nos traigan el desayuno ahora.-Dictó con firmeza la anciana.

Unos minutos en silencio pasaron, cuando varias charolas comenzaron a llegar, algunas con alimentos sumamente comunes y otras un tanto extravagantes, seguramente orden de Keiko que adoraba comer algo diferente en el desayuno.

A pesar de ello, Kino miraba con preocupación a su nieto. Por muy valiente que fuera Hao, ella estaba segura que en este momento era un hombre completamente devastado.

-Juraría que querías matar a tu hermano.- Habló Kino con profunda serenidad.

-Tal vez…- Se limitó a contestar el Asakura.- O tal vez no.

-Pensé que querías a tu abuela muchacho.-Declaró sin el menor remordimiento Kino y al juzgar por la cara de su nieto supuso lo correcto.- Sabes que siempre has sido mi favorito.

Una tenue sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Hao. Al menos alguien en esa casa estaba de su parte.

-Al menos sé que alguien en todo el circulo de aristócratas se digna a considerarme humano y no un vil monstruo.-Habló con sarcasmo y coraje retenido en su pecho.

-Hablas como un hombre amargado, en vez del joven y varonil muchacho que eres.- Relató su abuela con dureza.- Deja de pensar en ella.

-¿En quien?.- Atinó a preguntar con sorpresa el castaño.

-De Anna, ella está fuera de tus límites.-Contestó con tranquilidad la anciana.

-Me niego a perderla, no, no lo volverá a hacer, esta vez no voy a permitir que Yoh me robe su amor, no esta vez.- Reclamó dolido por esa falta de apoyo inclusive de esa mujer a quien adoptó por madre.-Y discúlpame abuela, pero necesito despejar mi mente.

Apenas terminado su café salió con prisa del comedor. Sus suposiciones eran totalmente correctas, la cuestión era si en realidad hacia mal apoyando el matrimonio de Yoh y Anna o es que debía incitar a Hao a reconquistar a la rubia, muy a pesar de que sabía como terminarían las cosas.

Su mirada se reflejó en el café que bebía, era tanta la injusticia con ese niño que a veces quisiera regresar el tiempo. Su memoria visualizaba al pequeño Hao en soledad, siempre triste y llorando por el desdén de su propia madre.

- Sabes abuela, algún día haré que mamá se sienta orgullosa y entonces me querrá como antes, incluso más que a Yoh. Seré importante y un buen hijo.- Fueron las palabras del pequeño al cumplir los diez años.

-Espero no equivocarme con este trío.-Habló con impaciencia Kino.

-¿Qué trío, madre?.- Preguntó Keyko, queriendo incorporarse a la conversación.

* * *

Sería inútil negar sus pensamientos, por más distracción y trabajo extra que se impuso era imposible negar el hecho. Yoh y ella eran una pareja mucho más normal de lo que aparentaba y eso en definitiva no estaba del todo correcto.

-Para vencer a Marion tienes que darle en su talón de Aquiles.-Recordó las palabras de Mannoko al enumerar los cientos de horrores que veía en esa mujer.- Es vanidosa y sobre todo posesiva, así que si conquistas a Yoh con amor y ternura, eso la matara por completo.

Era un buen consejo, pero ella no pretendía quedarse con el menor de los Asakura mucho tiempo. Y nuevamente su mente la traicionaba, su piel le pedía a gritos ser tocada nuevamente por las manos de su esposo, sus labios unirse con los de él y..

-Anna, ¿me estás escuchando?.-Preguntó curiosa Jun Tao

-Por supuesto.-Contestó con indiferencia la rubia, a pesar de que su ritmo cardiaco dijera lo contrario

-Bueno, te preguntaba sobre los nuevos modelos y al ver que no respondías supuse que tal vez…

-Tal vez sólo lo estaba meditando un poco.- Completó con plena seguridad y nuevamente cogió los diseños en sus manos.- Tienes talento, siempre me han gustado mucho los modelos que haces, creo que a estas alturas deberías pasar por alto mi aceptación.

-Las tendencias cambian muy rápido y tú siempre has tenido muy buen gusto, por eso no está de más preguntar.- Respondió con una sonrisa la mayor de los Tao.- Pero presiento que te ha faltado tu luna de miel y es por eso que estás así.

Aquel comentario sólo hizo sonrojar levemente a ala rubia, quien volteó hacia el gran ventanal de su oficina.

-No te apenes, si yo tuviera un marido como el tuyo ten por seguro que me vería obligada a dejarlo atado de manos y pies en la cama.-Confesó emocionada Jun Tao.

Anna sonrió con levedad de sólo imaginar tal situación, era obvio que sólo en una fantasía cumpliría aquel lejano sueño.

-Yoh Asakura tiene un cuerpo que cualquier mujer se derrite ante él, por eso déjame decirte lo afortunada que eres.- Exclamó extasiada de tan sólo recordar su fotografía en una revista de sociales.- Yoh Asakura está…- Lo pensaba tanto para decirlo, pero siendo que estaban en confianza.- Yoh Asakura está como para chuparse los dedos.

Y ninguna de ellas pudo contener la risa, incluso Anna que estaba de espaldas a su amiga podía reír con completa libertad. Y entonces de la nada, su sutil sonrisa desapareció por el cristal, mientras Jun Tao seguía hablando abiertamente de su hombre.

-¿De verdad?.- Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Inmediatamente Anna giró su silla y lo vio cara a cara. El matiz rojo de su cara era poco a como se sentía, qué vergüenza y que horror pasaría por su mente.

-¡¿Yoh?!.- Y por parte de Jun mucho más. La pobre mujer no sabía donde meter su cara, después de semejante confesión.

-¿Y… Matti?.- Atinó a preguntar Anna, mientras su mano se posaba con lentitud en su frente.

-Dijo que era su hora de salida.- Contestó con una sonrisa inocente Yoh.- Perdona si no te salude Jun, es que… no quise interrumpir su… charla.

Jun podía sentirse totalmente apenada, pero sin duda la mayor parte recaía en Anna, quien no tenía idea que explicar después de eso. Por su parte, Jun optó por dejarlos solos, por prudencia o mejor dicho por vergüenza.

-No te preocupes, yo ya me iba.- Respondió con prisa.- Muchas gracias por el consejo, Anna. Nos vemos mañana.

Y así había salido, tan rápido que ni el mismo Yoh pudo abrir la puerta para permitirle la salida. Y todo permaneció en silencio por unos minutos más. Yoh contemplaba la hermosa vista del ventanal, las estrellas y el hermoso tiñe azul y negro del cielo.

-Y… ¿vas a tardar mucho en salir todavía?.- Preguntó con una sutil sonrisa plasmada en su rostro

-No, sin embargo lo que me extraña es…

-¿Por qué vine?.-Completó el castaño acercándose a su escritorio.

-Y ¿Cómo es que sabías a dónde llegar?.- Agregó con extrañeza la rubia.

-Mamá sabía dónde encontrarte y bueno… no contestabas ninguno de mis mensajes y mis llamadas tampoco, así que decidí venir.- Respondió un poco cohibido del interrogatorio, pero era bueno modo de regresar, no.- Y cuando entré pues… decidí callar hasta que terminasen de hablar.

Y con ello tuvo para deshacerse del interrogatorio. Anna recogió sus pertenencias y se adelantó a la salida de su oficina.

-¿Nos vamos?.- Giró para asegurarse que su esposo la siguiera, sin embargo no esperaba su reacción inmediata.

-Si...- Contestó el Asakura con una extraña felicidad palpitante en su ser.

* * *

A pesar de que no tenía mucho tiempo en el departamento, realmente lucía demasiado intranquilo, algo que sin duda esperaba desde la mañana que había llamado alarmado por la imagen de su hermano acurrucado en la cama de quien fuera su novia.

Y era el hecho inminente por el que estaba en ese lugar. Quería soluciones, no, más bien las exigía. Pero después de meditarlo en su sillón y mucho después de haber informado el lugar donde se encontraba Anna y su nuevo numero telefónico, era obvio que estaba fastidiado de pensar en una solución. Entonces lo vio acercarse a su sublime cava.

-Por dignidad no abras ese, lleva bastantes años intacto como para que un borracho herido llegue y lo tome de golpe.-Advirtió molestó Lyserg, y tuvo suerte antes de que lo abriera.

-Sólo era un trago.-Replicó con enojo el mayor de los Asakura

-Ya conozco esa frase, así es como empezaste con los malos vicios.- Contestó mucho más aliviado Diethel de que no insistiera en tomar alcohol.

-Es toda una proeza verme de pie aguantando toda clase de porquerías.- Alzó con voz hiriente Hao.- Vengo con mi amigo y lo único que espero es un buen consejo, un trago y una reconfortante cama.

-¿Te piensas quedar a dormir?.- Cuestionó incrédulo el detective

-Por supuesto, si veo a mi hermano con Anna soy capaz de matarlo con lo primero que encuentre.- Alegó una enorme cantidad de adrenalina circulando por sus venas.

-Así que no pudiste evitar que la llevará a su cama.-Se burló con encanto Lyserg, cosa que provocó al Asakura.- Tranquilo, por fortuna tienes a un maestro contigo.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer, maestro? Hasta ahora no has dado soluciones.-Habló con sarcasmo Hao.

-Piénsalo, te quedarás a dormir mientras la bella Anna respira el aroma de tu hermano, piel a piel, intimidando y gritando de tanta pasión desbordante.

-¡Al grano, Diethel a dónde quieres llegar!.- Exclamó impaciente Hao.

-Bueno, sólo decía que te voltearon la jugada amigo, por qué no regresarles el favor. Faltan cuatro días y es mejor que ninguno de ellos te vea rogando por amor y miseria.- Comenzó por explicar con aires de grandeza.- Llegarás y serás el que dicte las órdenes, no los enfrentes solo, ayúdate de alguien.

Lyserg seguía ideando con mucha mayor libertad y rapidez, planes, cientos de ellos, pero Hao ya se encontraba perdido en un sinfín de pensamientos. Al conseguir su número telefónico creyó que aquello le favorecería, pero fuera de eso estaba decepcionado.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido algo por mí?.-Le había preguntado cortante Anna

-Por supuesto que sí. Pero si piensas decirme que te acostaste con Yoh por venganza estás…

-No, el que vive equivocado eres tú. Aunque no lo creas, lo único que quería era sentirme diferente con un hombre, uno que de verdad sienta y se comporte como un fiel y amoroso esposo.

-¡Pero tú no lo amas!.- Había gritado con tanta furia.

-Pero lo quiero y me gusta.- Ahí había cortado su llamada con ella. Esas palabras habían desencadenado en él una serie de dudas e inseguridades que nunca se planteó con firmeza. ¿Acaso podría llegar a amar a su hermano?

* * *

No era incomodo, tampoco era extraño, pero sin duda era complejo. A pesar de quedarse despiertos mucho más tarde, no habían hablado absolutamente de nada. Su relación era inexistente y al mismo tiempo tangible. Su noche de pasión había continuado con caricias en sus cuerpos, sus manos tocando el cuerpo del otro como si la suave tela que los curbía en ese instante hubiera desaparecido. Era por eso que decidió no amanecer con él, complicaría las cosas y mas aún se compremeterían aún más.

-Será mejor darnos prisa o mamá se preocupara si llegamos muy tarde.-Habló preocupado Yoh de mirar el reloj.

Caminaban hacia el estacionamiento y no veía por ningún lado su automóvil. El silencio de Anna era un raro sintoma de que algo no le parecía.

-Le pedí de favor a Manta si se llevaba tu auto.- Pronunció temeroso Yoh, ya que si bien sabía Anna no era una mujer dependiente.

Sin embargo Anna no comentó nada y eso fue sin duda algo que agradeció internamente su esposo. Llegaron justo a dónde se encontraba el automóvil del Asakura, lujoso pero no ultimo modelo. Abrió la puerta y entró quitándole la seguridad a las demás puertas, pero Anna seguía inmóvil en su lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre, Anna?.- Preguntó con curiosidad Yoh.

-Dónde están tus modales, se supone que tienes que venir y abrirme la puerta.- Reclamó molesta la rubia.

Yoh se bajó nervioso del coche y fue directamente con Anna.

-Pensé que esas cosas ya no se estilaban, con eso de que las mujeres ya son más independientes.- Respondió el castaño a su favor, al menos para calmar el mal humor de su esposa.

Inmediatamente abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar, al concluir su "hazaña" prosiguió a subir a su auto y encenderlo. Vaya que el camino a casa sería muy largo, Anna seguía callada y un tanto distante, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta la razón.

-¿Y qué es lo que usualmente recibe un hombre por hacer actos como ése?.-Trató de comenzar una nueva charla entre ella y él.- ¿Un gracias tal vez?

-Tal vez, aunque no sea muy común, el agradecimiento puede venir con otro acto, no necesariamente una palabra.-Expresó concentrada en la vista de la ciudad de Tokyo pasearse por sus ojos.

- Creo que estaré pendiente de esa respuesta.- Contestó sonriente por lo que a continuación diría.- Jamás se lo he dicho a una mujer y creo que difícilmente lo diré a alguien más, pero me siento muy afortunado de haber tenido una sola noche contigo. Más allá de lo que ocurra, para mí significas una pasión inextinguible.

No era precisamente lo que deseaba escuchar, pero era sin duda el mejor halago que pudo hacerle, sin reproches, sin culpas y sobretodo, sin ataduras.

-Somos apasionados, entonces.- Agregó Anna con una sutil sonrisa

-Eso parece.- Respondió fascinado Yoh al verla de reojo.- Así que… ¿para chuparse los dedos?

Aquel comentario sólo provocó el sonrojo de Kyouyama que esta vez se giró para verlo.

-Eso lo dijo Jun.-Aclaró segura de que nada tenía que ver en el asunto.

-¿Y tú que piensas?¿ Es eso verdad?.-Preguntó curioso el Asakura.

-¿Es necesario saberlo?.-Dijo con un tono soberbio

-No, pero me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te hace ver tan hermosa.- Declaró sin ningún titubeo Yoh, aumentando el matiz rojo de sus mejillas.

- Deja de decir tonterías.-Contestó levemente apenada Kyouyama.- El sueño debe estar matándote.

-Debe ser…- Respondió con una atractiva sonrisa en sus labios.- Debe ser.

* * *

Innumerables veces había repasado el discurso que daría, fueron tres días de total silencio en su mente, tanto por parte de Anna que había dejado ir el tema de su relación a un segundo plano, como de Hao, que extrañamente había desaparecido. Sin embargo, hoy lo enfrentaría y sin duda no sería en los mejores términos.

-Sabes Hao, hay una niña que me gusta mucho, pero… yo no le agrado. En cambio a ti, siempre te siguen, ¿cómo le haces?.- Rememoraba con melancolía su niñez tranquila.

-Yoh, no pasa nada es sólo una niña. Además, tienes a tu hermano con eso es más que suficiente.

Su voz impregnaba ternura, como la del niño de diez años que era. Así fue como tantos recuerdos y tanta historia que era imposible de borrar venían a su mente y una y otra vez mientras recorría el pasillo que lo llevaría al momento cumbre.

Jamás se había imaginado en esa situación, sin embargo ahí estaba parado justo en la puerta principal que lo llevaría a la presidencia. Todos los presentes se levantaron, uno a uno demostraron la admiración y el miedo de ver a su nuevo presidente y ahí estaba él.

-En la vida tendrás muchas mujeres y muchas decepciones, pero recuerda que tendrás sólo un hermano contigo, pase lo que pase siempre nos tendremos… el uno al otro.- Decía el gran e imponente Hao, aquel niño que cambió y hoy…

La situación era muy distinta, ni Hao ni Yoh mostraban esa ternura y ese amor que de niños los unía. Sus miradas se reflejaban en el otro con indiferencia y hasta con cierta repugnancia. Yoh fue el primero en recriminarse por todos los buenos pensamientos que tenía en estos momentos hacia su hermano.

-Dado que todos los presentes están reunidos, procederemos con el papeleo.-Declaró con firmeza Ren Tao.

* * *

Sinceramente, jamás le cruzó por la cabeza, simplemente no era lo que tenía en mente, pero ahora…

-Anna.- La llamó con insistencia Oyamada.- ¿Estás bien? No te veo nada tranquila.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien.- Respondió indiferente a la conversación que sostenía con él.

Había optado por dejarle su flamante automóvil a su esposo y después de ello su segunda opción era ser transportada por Oyamada a su oficina, aunque aquello era más iniciativa de Manta que al parecer tenía algo importante que hablar.

-Es idea mía o al parecer ocurre algo en tu matrimonio.-Supuso con cierta picardía su amigo.

Mas una mirada gélida fue lo que recibió. Aunque un leve tono carmín apareció en sus mejillas, por ningún motivo debía de hacer obvio lo que estaba pasando entre Yoh y ella.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en el mismo tema?.- Preguntó molesta la rubia.- El matrimonio es una farsa, una total y gran…

-Farsa.-Completó Manta.- Lo sé, pero sabes tengo la esperanza de que ocurra algo más.- Agregó con un tono mucho más calmado y melancólico.

-No te ilusiones en algo que no va a ser.-Contestó cortante Kyouyama.

Pero Manta no se rendía tan fácil y volvió a mirar la caja y el vestido.

-Con esto sin duda lo vas a conquistar, es su color favorito.- Sonrió con verdadera lástima de que saliera rodando de su carro.

* * *

Todo había sido sencillo. Inclusive la firma, la cual no esperaba que fuera tan fácil de conseguir con su hermano, pero extrañamente lo había hecho, ante el gusto de unos y el temor de otros Hao Asakura había cedido la plaza al heredero auténtico.

Ahora con mucha más calma y ya un poco adentrada la noche se daba cuenta que en verdad le hacia falta algo y no era que sus amigos faltaran, al contrario muchos de ellos ya se encontraban en el salón principal aguardando que él entrara, pero deseaba esperar, quería esperarla.

-¡Felicidades Yoh!.- Escuchó con alegría desde la entrada.

Por fin habían llegado, Manta entraba agitado, pero a paso seguro junto a su amigo; mientras observaba como el salón principal ocupaba ya un número considerable de personas. Era de esperarse, todos querrían comenzar a entablar relaciones con el nuevo presidente de la corporación.

-Te lo agradezco, Manta. Sin ti, creo… que esto no sería posible.- Contestó con una sonrisa sincera el castaño.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, lo he hecho con la mejor intención posible.- Respondió con confianza y felicidad que se denotaba en cada uno de sus gestos.

- Y por cierto, Manta.- Llamó su atención nerviosamente.-¿Dónde está Anna?

-Cambiándose arriba.- Dijo con tranquilidad, cosa que extraño a Yoh.- La llevé arriba para que se cambiara, tú sabes por el otro lado para que la gente no la viera.

Entonces llegó uno de los empresarios más famosos a estrechar su mano, y aunado a ello había aparecido también su madre y abuela. Su conversación se torno interesante, hasta que llegó otro invitado que robó la atención de más de uno. Hao Asakura entraba con elegancia a la velada, pero no venía solo. A su lado Marion Phauna hacía gala de su encanto envuelto en rosa; su vestido largo y escotado del frente atrajo la mirada de más de un hombre, especialmente de uno.

-Me alegra que vinieras, Hao.- Habló con alegría su abuela.

-Así es, es un placer conocerlo después de tantos años.- Pronunció con sinceridad el Hombre de negocios, Silver.- Es de los jóvenes empresarios más astutos en el mercado.

-Se lo agradezco, para mí sería todo un honor compartir una copa con usted.-Contestó halagado el Asakura.- Y dónde quedan mis modales, Silver le presentó a Marion Phauna.

-Una joven sumamente hermosa.- Reconoció Silver al instante.

Keiko no podía creer el acto de cinismo de Hao al presentarse con la antigua novia de Yoh, mientras que Kino evaluaba las acciones de su nieto e intervenía nuevamente en la conversación.

-¿Tu amiga?.-Preguntó Kino con tono desafiante

Tanto Yoh como Manta que permanecían callados no pudieron evitar sobresaltarse un poco con la pregunta de la abuela, pero no era el único sentimiento que experimentaba Yoh, no, al verla sonreír como si no importará su presencia en lo más mínimo, tomada del brazo de su hermano y mostrando su sonrisa más ingenua, le provocaba unos celos irremediables.

-Definitivamente o tal vez.- Contestó burlonamente el mayor.

Manta notó como Yoh se tensaba ante la distancia, el exhibicionismo que esa pareja daba. El sólo hecho de ir por parte de Hao causó expectativa en más de uno de élite, ahora llegar con la novia no era un hecho que lo pasara por alto su hermano. Y giró un poco su cabeza y la vio. Anna bajaba con lentitud pero segura de cada pasó que daba. A los pies de la escalera, en el vestíbulo se encontraba aquel círculo curioso. Manta la vio, pero fue Hao a quien sin duda conquistó con la mirada. Yoh miró con extrañeza aquel gesto de impacto en su hermano, encontrando a una distancia corta una hermosa sorpresa.

Manta sonrió levemente al verla. Su cabello recogido en un peinado nada extravagante, pero fue el vestido lo que más impactaba. Tanto Manta como Hao sabían perfectamente que Anna escogía el mejor vestido y esa noche no era la excepción. El satín naranja de la tela delineaba su silueta con apego y la pedrería resaltaba mucho más sus ojos con ese café, mas fue precisamente el gran escote en la espalda y la cruz del vestido atrás que sostenía la parte delantera lo que impresionó a Hao.

Yoh quedó fascinado y al mismo tiempo aturdido de ver a Marion, pero verla a ella era diferente. Se acercó a Anna y ofreció su mano, misma que ella tomó con elegancia. Silver la veía agradado.

-Señor Silver, ella es mi esposa, Anna Kyouyama.- Presentó con un orgullo indefinido.- Anna, el es Silver Asakura, primo lejano de mi madre.

-Es un placer, Señora Asakura, me han hablado mucho sobre usted, pero sin duda esperaba conocerla.- Respondió encantado Silver  
Mientras, Anna respondía y se integraba plenamente al pequeño circulo podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Hao y su disimulo al observarla. Aunque no le negará le encantaba lo que hacía, entonces fijó su vista en Phauna, quien la miraba despectivamente.

-Cielo,¿ podrías mostrarme el salón principal?.- Preguntó con tetra a Hao, lo que enfureció a la pareja principal.

-Por supuesto, Silver, abuela en un momento estaré con ustedes nuevamente.- Respondió con la misma línea de fuego.- Es un encanto tener tan sublime belleza entre nosotros.- Agregó mirando a Anna, mientras se perdía entre la gente.

-Será mejor hacer lo mismo, la gente te espera Yoh.- Habló un poco irritada su madre por el espectáculo que daba su gemelo.

Todos caminaban adentrándose al salón, a excepción de Yoh que había dejado de caminar y saludar, mas fue Anna quien lo notó.

-¿Ocurre algo?.-Preguntó extrañada Anna.

Pero no pudo responder, ya que Manta había interrumpido abruptamente la conversación que se creaba ahí.

-Hay algo importante que tienes que ver Anna.- Dijo Manta, tratando de hablar lo más bajo posible

Anna miró a Yoh, examinando sus facciones, mas no fue el suficiente tiempo ya que fue él quien se acercó y posó sobre su frente un cariñoso beso.

-Ve con él.- Aprobó con una sonrisa Asakura, viendo como Manta conducía a Anna al salón mucho más vacio.

* * *

Era ya su segunda copa y lo único que hacia era mirar fijamente a su hermano y a Marion. Sentía que algo era lo que debía hacer. Aquella pareja se paseaba cínicamente en su cara y con una sonrisa en la boca que ni el mismo diablo se las podía quitar.

Justamente cuando había dejado la copa vacía en su lugar, otro hombre de negocios lo entretuvo unos minutos más, presidente o no, ese era un asunto que quería resolver con Anna, pero dónde estaba ella era también otro gran misterio. Entonces su vista la buscó por todos lados y su mirada se centró en la persona frente a él.

-¿Podemos hablar?.- Preguntó inclusive con miedo de una negativa de parte de él

-Sí..- Por supuesto, era lo que esperaba durante toda la velada.

Durante el pequeño lapso de tiempo que les tomó salir, una a una las miradas indiscretas los seguían, puesto que una ex pareja no era nada que pasara desapercibida. Tan sumiso se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la pareja que arriba los observaba.

-Anna…- Llamó discretamente Manta.- Deberías ver que se trae entre manos.

Y sí que fue discreto, ya que desde la altura se podía ver a la perfección la situación. Anna no podía controlar a cabalidad su mal humor y la ingrata sorpresa de ver a Marion de brazo de Hao, pero tampoco pasó por alto el tomar a su esposo prestado un sólo instante.

No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, bajó con elegancia y de manera casi invisible salió al jardín. Los invitados la saludaban con respeto y sobre todo con admiración, pero fue entonces cuando los halló, detrás de un pequeño laberinto de arbustos, su plática apenas comenzaba.

-¿Me volverás a insultar?.- Preguntó cortante el castaño, a decir verdad ni él mismo sabía que hacia con ella, sin duda una extraña contradicción.

-No precisamente, vine… más bien a disculparme.- Contestó con la mirada baja la rubia, en cierto modo así lo sentía.- No debí meterme con tu hermano, tampoco debí herirte en la forma en que lo hice.

Y entonces bajó la guardia, su voz sonaba tan arrepentida y tan sincera que en realidad quería creerle.

-¿No estás mintiendo?.- Cuestionó con una extraña emoción.

-Mis intenciones son buenas, Yoh.- Respondió ella, acercándose más a él.- ¿Y las tuyas?

A cada paso que ella daba, Yoh parecía retroceder uno. Su mirada, aquella penetrante mirada que tanto lo convencía estaba ahí. Anna miraba la escena con total desagrado, era obvio que lo único que quería era intimidarlo.

-Lo tuyo con esa rubia es mentira, igual que lo mío con tu hermano. Tú eres el autentico, al hombre que quiero conmigo. Y no, no es mentira, es la verdad. ¿Qué me dices tú?.- Exclamó con firmeza y plena seguridad que lo que decía era cierto.

Y ahí estaban a escasos centímetros, en un jardín que conocían como la palma de su mano y en numerosas veces los vio juguetear como un par de enamorados. Pero Yoh seguía mudo y Anna expectante del próximo paso de aquel hombre.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás.- Pronunció con una imperturbable paz.- Las cosas ya tienen un rumbo y ahora no hay quien pueda pararlas.- Agregó separándose de ella y encaminándose a la salida de aquel pequeño laberinto.

Anna sonrió con debilidad, definitivamente era algo admirable lo que Yoh hacía, seguir adelante, sin importar los reclamos y chantajes de su ex novia, pero Marion no parecía pensar igual.

-No eres bueno para mentir, querido Yoh.- Habló con plena seguridad.- Nunca lo has sido.

Su paso se había detenido abruptamente y aunque Marion no podía verlo Anna sí, y lo que veía era una extraña mezcla de dolor y confusión.

-Yo sé que aún sientes algo por mí…

-No.- Negó abruptamente Asakura.- Ya no

-Pruébalo.- Lo retó inesperadamente la rubia

El castaño atinó a suspirar con pesadez, no, no quería, más bien no debía. Sin embargo eso no era lo que deseaba Marion, quien se acercaba peligrosamente a él

-Bésame.-Pronunció cerca de su oído, la distancia entre ellos había desaparecido con un abrazo inesperado de parte de la mujer y a cada palabra declamaba un sentimiento que ni ella misma podía ocultar.- Hazme sentir que ya no me amas y sólo así Yoh te dejaré libre.

La tensión aumento cuando ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-Bésame…

* * *

N/A: Saludos! Ha pasado un cierto tiempo desde que abandone mis fics y bueno he retornado con éste antes de que se me acumulen más reclamos. De antemano les agradezco su apoyo y aceptación, he contestado los reviews mucho antes de subir el capitulo, pero tratare de no atrasarme tanto. Respecto al fic, creo que no los dejé con una parte muy inesperada, pero bueno vemos que pasará. Hay una encuentra en mi perfil para escoger pareja para Anna en este fic, así que voten, si es por Hao se los agradeceré.

Por otra parte, queridos lectores jamás les he pedido nada en especial ni mucho menos incentivarlos a obtener una respuesta suya, pero en esta ocasión sí lo haré. ¿Sabían que el medio ambiente se está deteriorando mucho? Para nadie es desconocido éste tema, pero sí es muy ignorado por todos. Sabían que inclusive apagando una luz puede contribuir a mejorar el ambiente, la razón es sencilla y es que todo ello ocupa combustibles generadores de bióxido de carbono. Ahora pregúntense si en verdad tienen interés por algún tema de esta índole, hemos perdido muchas cosas, pero aún es tiempo de recuperarlas. El mundo se consume en nuestras manos, no lo respondan, sólo… piénsenlo. Por su atención muchas gracias.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	9. Capitulo IX Algo Diferente

**Nota Inicial: Capítulo dedicado a mi alumna Seyram Asakura y a mí sensei Lady Sc Maaya. Gracias por todo y ahí va capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo IX**

Mentiría si confesara que sentir su piel en contacto con su cuello no erizaba sus sentidos. Se atrevería, por supuesto que sí, pero sólo por una condición.

-Estás jugando conmigo, Marion.-Habló molesto por la contradicción tan irónica de sentimientos que atravesaba.

Olvidar tres años en una semana era un desafío prácticamente imposible, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que quería eliminar esos recuerdos de su mente, tanto los buenos como los malos. No quería volver con Marion bajo ninguna circunstancia, aun si su madre se lo hubiese pedido.

-¿Tanto trabajo te cuesta besarme?.-Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, aquello le demostraba que ella tenía la razón.

Mientras tanto, Anna experimentaba un mar de emociones diferente. Cómo se atrevía a sugerirle algo tan impropio a su esposo, más aún estando en una fiesta de promoción de su nuevo cargo, el cinismo de Phauna llega a límites extremos. Y ahí estaba él, dejándose manipular por ella a su antojo, enredando sus brazos en su cintura, cerca, demasiado para su gusto.

-Anna.-La llamó en apenas un susurró Oyamada.- Tienes que venir, es necesario.

_-Si te sirve de consuelo… yo jamás te habría engañado.- Le había dicho el castaño con total sinceridad en su noche de bodas. _

Su mirada inconscientemente se fijó en su cuerpo. Sabía lo difícil que era decirle que no a la persona que tanto amabas y ese era el lapso que atravesaba el castaño, una horrible contradicción. Él confió en ella y ella haría lo mismo con él.

-Vamos.-Contestó con seguridad, únicamente audible para su amigo.

Manta había llegado tan sorpresivamente, pero su rostro denotaba muy claro que la razón por la que la estaba llamando era una muy poderosa. Acto seguido dejó de mirar a su esposo y caminó por el mismo trazo hasta llegar a la mansión Asakura nuevamente.

Por otro lado, Yoh no podía dejar de mirar a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos con tanta seriedad. Ella había venido a removerle sentimientos, dudas y eso era verdaderamente cruel. Acercó su rostro al de ella, lo cual emocionó a la joven. Pero él se limitó a darle un beso en la mejilla para después soltarla.

-Lo siento, Marion, pero no volvería a besarte, sé que aunque lo haga voy a evidenciar algo inevitable.-Habló con calma y serenidad el castaño.- Yo aún te quiero y sería algo cruel de tu parte pedirme semejante cosa, aún después de haberme engañado y lastimado de la forma en que lo hiciste.

La rubia estaba totalmente desconcertada por la seriedad del castaño, pero también de un inusual brillo en sus ojos.

-Yo le soy fiel bajo cualquier circunstancia, Marion. Y por tu bien y el mío, espero que el amor desaparezca pronto.

Sus palabras fueron una daga mortal a su orgullo como mujer, porque a pesar de todo ella no pudo doblegar el alma de aquel hombre que una vez le perteneció. Su mirada lo siguió, él la había dejado totalmente sola en medio del jardín.

-No podrás conmigo, Anna.-Susurró dolida Marion Phauna.

Supuso por un momento que su rostro denotaba una adversa calma y una sonrisa para todos los invitados, pero no era así, uno de los meseros se había acercado a él y dado una copa bastante cargada.

-Lo necesitará para soportar lo que viene.- Le había dicho, ¿a qué se refería con eso?.

Bebió el líquido sin el menor remordimiento, aunque segundos después se arrepintió ya que su fortaleza con el alcohol no era muy buena y con mayor razón, ya que ésta noche en particular había bebido bastante. Fue entonces cuando se percató de un pequeño círculo al fondo del salón, ahí se encontraba Anna.

Avanzó entre varios grupos sociales y trató de no caer, por que el efecto del alcohol comenzaba a afectarle la coordinación levemente. Sonrió, al menos quería aparentar un poco su nublada visión de esos momentos, aunque había en particular alguien a quien no conocía aún.

-Usted debe ser Yoh Asakura.- Lo nombró con escepticismo el hombre.

Rubio, piel blanca, ojos claros y por su acento era obvio que no era japonés. Sin embargo le llamaba mucho la atención la frialdad con la que parecía tratarlo. Aclaró su voz, y ofreció su mano con cortesía digna de él.

-Sí señor, Yoh Asakura, a sus órdenes.-Pronunció con educación, pero el hombre se limitó a estrechar su mano sin mostrar por un momento algún signo de empatía.

-Fausto VIII.- Se presentó con elegancia, pero Yoh seguía sin entender porque esa antipatía por él.

-Yoh.- Lo llamó Anna.- Fausto es mi padre.

Entonces Yoh lo miró, no había tanto parecido entre ellos, pero si algo le bajó los niveles de alcohol en la sangre fue precisamente esa aparición. Al casarse, ni siquiera le había preguntado a Anna por su familia, ahora entendía porque el odio que transmitía el hombre a su persona.

-Vamos Yoh, parece como si de verdad no lo sabías.-Se burló abiertamente Horo Horo.

-No, no nos conocemos, pero ahora ya.- Sonrió feliz el castaño.-Debo felicitarlo, Anna es una gran mujer.

Y su mano alcanzó la de Anna para entrelazarla con la suya. La rubia lo miraba sin sorpresa, durante la semana hacía eso con frecuencia, pero para todos los demás fue una extraña conmoción, especialmente para Fausto. Durante años vio la resistencia de Anna por mostrarse emocionalmente y al contrario de lo que veía, este joven la complementaba de una manera especial.

-Debo pensar que está en buenas manos.- Susurró Fausto mucho más amigable.

-Yo aún me atrevo a dudarlo.-Irrumpió de manera agresiva en la conversación.

Tanto Keiko como Fausto lo miraron con indiferencia, en tanto que Horo Horo reía animadamente por la situación en la que se encontraba la pareja y los padres de los mismos.

-Toma Yoh, brindemos por esta maravillosa noche.-Se acercó su hermano mayor con un vaso bastante pesado de contenido, eso lo podía ver con facilidad.

Tomó el vaso con desconfianza y es que, viniendo de Hao podía esperar cualquier cosa. Él los miraba un enojo que no podía disimular. Chocaron con levedad sus vasos y Hao bebía de un sorbo toda su bebida, al igual que Yoh.

-Ya que estamos entre familia, me gustaría saber para cuando vendrá un bebé.-Dijo emocionada Keiko.

Pero la simple mención provocó una reacción generalizada en los gemelos, que ya se ahogaban en alcohol. Anna soltó a Yoh de la mano y con calma le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

-Probablemente estemos pensando en bebés para el próximo mes.- Alentó la propuesta de Keiko con una peculiar sonrisa.

Entonces Hao no lo disimuló ni por un segundo. Anna quería un hijo desde hace tiempo, pero tenía que ser de él, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que su hermano tuviera un hijo con ella, era algo simplemente inconcebible.

-Debes estar bromeando.- Pronunció Hao con una resequedad molesta en la garganta.

Anna lo miró desafiante, su mirada se llenaba de una rabia indescriptible. Él sabía perfectamente lo celosa que era y la evidente manera en que lo demostraba, y aún así se atrevió a llevar a Phauna en su presencia, como presumiéndole cara a cara a su amante en turno. Si él fue capaz de hacer eso, que ella diga sus deseos no le quitaba absolutamente nada.

-No, no es broma, cuñado.-Contestó con indiferencia, remarcándole con especial énfasis el parentesco que compartían.

-Además Hao, es natural que traigan niños al mundo, después de todo son jóvenes y me darán hermosos niños.- Habló con arrogancia Keiko y es que en verdad quería asegurarse que esa fortuna quedara en manos de su hijo menor.- ¿No es así, Yoh?

El castaño se encontraba totalmente desubicado, especialmente porque todas las miradas recaían en él, la de Hao con rencor, la de Horo Horo incrédulo y Fausto y su madre simplemente esperaban una afirmativa a sus palabras.

-Por supuesto.-Contestó con mayor calma el castaño, aunque se arriesgaba a morir entre su suegro y su hermano.- Me encantaría tener un hijo.

La mirada de Hao sacaba humo por sí sola, no podía soportar la manera tan útil en que la tocaba y el cinismo con el que Yoh recorría la espalda desnuda de Anna. Fue un instante en el que se quedó mudo del enojo, pues su hermano la había abrazado y besado en la frente.

-Si me permiten, quiero bailar con mi esposa un momento.-Pidió él.

-Por supuesto.-Respondió confiado Fausto de su buen juicio.

Anna sonrió a su ex novio con total indiferencia, no iba a ocultarlo, estaba conforme con el rumbo que tenían las cosas, independientemente de cómo se sentía con respecto a Marion. Caminó de la mano de Yoh hasta llegar al centro del salón, donde varias parejas bailaban una pieza armoniosa.

Yoh la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a moverse con lentitud, él sabía que varios ojos los tenían en la mira, especialmente por ser la pareja anfitriona. El espacio entre los dos era muy escaso, fue por eso que ambos podían escuchar el compás de la melodía y sus respiraciones entre mezclarse.

Anna sintió una comodidad inexplicable, no sólo por los movimientos tan sutiles de Yoh, sino que entre ellos mismos se estaba formando una atmósfera romántica, pues ninguno de los dos despegó la mirada del otro. Yoh aceleró de un momento a otro, pues la música así se lo indicaba.

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto?.-Preguntó con curiosidad Anna.

-No sé, tal vez debe ser porque ya no me siento tan vulnerable a Marion.- Respondió con simpleza y le dio un giro.

Entonces… eso significaba que ¿no la había besado? Se asombró de tan siquiera pensarlo, no es que creyera que Yoh era de carácter sumiso, sino que la arrogante y pretensiosa era Marion, casi al punto de decir que no lo dejaría en paz un solo día.

-Al parecer ella te está mirando.- Le dijo al oído, ya que había observado la rabieta que hacía con Hao.

-Todos nos miran.-Agregó el castaño girando con lentitud.- Y creo saber por qué es…

-¿Por qué?.-Cuestionó Anna al verlo apegar su frente a la de ella.

-Hace falta ver más amor y mucho más pasión.- Habló extasiado el castaño de la imagen que observaba.-¿Quieres?

Anna sonrió con sinceridad a una pregunta que seguramente en otro caso y en diferente contexto hubiera sido un golpe seguro, pero esta ocasión, simplemente tocó su rostro con una de sus manos y lo besó.

Una caricia esporádica y con un tinte lleno de misterio, ya que el aceleramiento de la música les provocaba ir y venir de un lado a otro. E Yoh se detuvo sólo un instante para ser él quien besara los labios de su esposa, aún en el centro de la pista, no le importó, besó a Anna con verdadero agradecimiento.

Y ése fue suficiente motivo para provocar el odio definitivo de su hermano, quien estuvo a punto de estrangularlo y es que después de eso, Hao había armado un alboroto al salir con Marion sorpresivamente de la fiesta. No sabía con certeza si regresaría, pero al irse todos los invitados lo único que deseaba era descansar y aliviar su mareo, porque ahora sabía que la copa de cortesía del mesero en realidad era de su hermano.

-No vuelvo a tomar así.- Se dijo así mismo el castaño mientras pasaba un trapo mojado por su cuerpo.

Especialmente por el último vaso de alcohol, Hao se había excedido con la medida de alcohol permitida por él, pero nuevamente había caído con su hermano. Hao era un hombre que a partir de hoy sólo quería verlo sufrir.

_-Te atreves a tocarla una vez más Yoh y te juro que te mataré en ese preciso instante.- Le había amenazado antes de salir de la mansión._

Tocarla de nuevo. Dejó el paño sobre la cama y lo meditó por un momento. Sus dos primeros días fueron devastadores, Manta trató de animarlo pero por alguna razón nada funcionaba. Ahora, no se explicaba cómo una mujer podía cambiarlo de la noche a la mañana y de forma tan favorable.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando ella entró en esa parte de la habitación.

Observó con atención como colocaba su vestido de noche en la silla más cercana. Y acto seguido se sentó frente al tocador. Eran momentos que ni con su madre había visto, pero ella cepillaba con tranquilidad y suavidad su largo cabello, que al verlo recogido no parecía tan sedoso como verlo recién lavado.

-¿Qué tanto ves?.- Cuestionó la rubia observándolo desde el espejo.

Yoh pensó por un momento su respuesta, pero no había razón alguna, sólo era algo diferente lo que le pasaba.

-Nada, sólo que aún no termino de acostumbrarme.-Contestó con sinceridad Yoh, mientras caminaba hasta llegar a tocar el vestido naranja que llevaba puesto minutos atrás.-Había olvidado algo importante.

-¿Qué cosa?.-Preguntó Anna sin quitar la vista de su reflejo.

-Por poco olvido decirte… lo hermosa que te veías hoy.-Dijo con una imperturbable sonrisa en su rostro, gesto que notó la rubia al instante.

-Había muchas bellezas ahí.- Contestó Anna colocándole la toalla húmeda de su cabello en su torso desnudo.

Yoh sintió un escalofrío armonioso al experimentar la humedad con su piel. Sus sentidos le clamaban ir y besar a esa mujer, pero su conciencia le decía que ante todo debía respetarla. La miró recostarse sobre la enorme cama que compartían y por su rostro definió de inmediato que estaba tan cansada como él.

-Pues yo sólo vi a una.- Dijo él mientras se recostaba a su lado en la cama.

Anna inmediatamente se giró molesta, motivo por el cual Yoh la siguió con la mirada.

-Si vas a estar alabando a tu ex mejor vete a dormir con tu hermano.- Habló la rubia con un tono sumamente agresivo y que no había escuchado hasta este momento.

Yoh arqueó la ceja un poco confundido. ¿Marion?. No le cruzó por la mente decir que Marion era la única que ocupó su pensamiento en la velada.

-¿Yo he dicho Marion?.-Le preguntó con diversión, pero con eso sólo logró que ella lo enfrentara.

-Vives por ella, porque no habría de pensarlo.- Confesó Anna sin medir ni un instante sus palabras.

Y ello lo resintió de inmediato, ya que sin querer había expresado algo que no deseaba admitir. Yoh lo notó cuando ella le dio la espalda nuevamente, pero él no le permitió irse tan fácil de sus manos.

-Marion es modelo, tiene mucho a su favor, ¿no crees?.- Habló calmado el castaño.- Mujeres hermosas hay muchas, pero sólo una muestra la mezcla de belleza y elegancia.

Su mano tocó su rostro y poco a poco se había acomodado a un costado de ella, en esa posición quiso verla, quería ver sus gestos al decirle lo que pensaba. Su mano se posó en su barbilla, la cual giró levemente para verla directamente a los ojos.

-Hay algo que me impacta de ti y aún no sé que es…

Observó su rostro un largo rato, hasta que ella había asimilado la idea que le brindaba. No esperó respuesta, Manta le había dicho que Anna era difícil de halagar y por tal motivo no se extrañó cuando ella cerró los ojos y volteó su rostro, alejándose un poco de él.

El maquillaje no le brindaba un esplendoroso matiz a su cara, pero sí lo hacía la tranquilidad con la cual reposaba en su cama, casi a diario la veía con un arrogante sentido de la fortaleza, por lo que verla descansando y sin ninguna barrera le provocaba una sensación indescriptible. Era extraño lo que estaba sintiendo ya que de alguna manera quería llamar su atención.

-No creo que sea prudente que tengamos un hijo el próximo mes, Anna.- Susurró Yoh tranquilamente.

Anna pareció reaccionar con indiferencia a la conjetura que ella misma había hecho, pero al mismo tiempo le pareció irónico, ya que ella llevaba meses buscando un bebé.

-No, porque no somos una pareja estable. Pero sólo así dejaron de estar molestando.- Contestó con cansancio en su tono de voz y es que en realidad así se sentía, con un cansancio tremendo.

Yoh esbozó una ligera sonrisa y tocó con cierto temor su brazo. Su mano se deslizó por toda su extensión y descubrió cuan maravilloso era ese pequeño contacto entre ellos.

-Yo nunca tuve hermanas.-Habló con una extraña melancolía.

Anna que había entrecerrado sus ojos, se giró y los abrió con lentitud hasta ver el rostro de su esposo contemplarla de una manera conmovida y rara. Se incorporó un poco, hasta que pudo estar a su altura.

-No me digas que me quieres como tu hermana, Yoh.-Se atrevió a decir Anna con un toque de incredulidad.

El sentimiento que experimentó Yoh fue una vergüenza sin igual. Y eso lo manifestó su rostro teñido en fuertes colores carmín, motivo por el cual Anna sonrió con levedad por su respuesta tan emotiva.

-¿No?.-Preguntó casi con maldad.- Ten en cuenta que ya hemos pasado la noche juntos. ¿Pasarías la noche con tu hermana?

-Anna, tú no eres mi hermana.- Pronunció horrorizado por un momento de semejante acusación.- Además, no te veo como a mi hermana, sólo digo que difícilmente he compartido tiempo con una mujer de este modo.

-¿A qué modo te refieres?-Cuestionó con verdadera curiosidad, especialmente porque el tono rojizo de su cara no desaparecía con facilidad.

-Pues… verás, no tengo amigas. Y siento que tú me proteges mucho, pero también me dejas decidir lo que realmente quiero o no hacer.- Confesó el castaño como si aquello fuera algo conocido por los dos.- Yo por ti hago lo mismo. Te protegeré y te acompañaré siempre que lo necesites.

Anna comprendió una a una sus palabras y supo entonces que él sabía que ella estaba escuchando su plática con Marion en el jardín, este hombre tenía una auténtica habilidad para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero eso no le impidió sentirse extraña ante él.

-Gracias.- Susurró la rubia y besó la frente de su esposo.

Probablemente fueron segundos, pero para Yoh aquello era un gesto hermoso que ninguna mujer, salvo su madre había demostrado hacia él. La vio acomodarse entre las almohadas y las sábanas, y desaparecer en unos instantes de su alcance.

-Duérmete, mañana te levantarás a correr el doble.- Susurró la rubia antes de caer rendida.

-Pero…

-No hay peros, lo prometiste Asakura.- Sentenció con los ojos cerrados la mujer.

-Está bien.- Se resignó el hombre y acto seguido se acomodó a un lado de la rubia.

Aunque Anna le daba la espalda con todas las intenciones de descansar y dormir mejor y no por ignorarlo por completo, Yoh observó un pequeño detalle. Fue por lo mismo que se autorizó a sobrepasar esa barrera casi invisible que se habían impuesto después de su primera noche. Y sin darse cuenta la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo con bastante facilidad, lo que despertó por completo a la rubia.

-¿Qué crees que haces?.-Preguntó molesta Anna, sobre todo por despertarla tan de repente.

-Tienes mi almohada abrazada.- Susurró Yoh a su oído.- Es lo justo…

Anna pudo haberle reprochado, pero él ya dormía cerca de su hombro. Aunque no era lo justo como él lo definía, no le incomodó en absoluto su presencia tan cerca. Definitivamente algo estaba cambiando y no sabía si para mal.

* * *

Manejaba a una velocidad impresionante, pero eso no le impedía notar el humor de su compañera. Marion había hablado pestes de Yoh y eso no le daba buena espina, ya que podría jurar que ella estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Yoh?.-Cuestionó molesto el hombre

-No interesa, ¿qué te ha dicho Anna?.- Respondió con evasivas la rubia

-Nada, no he podido siquiera acercarme a ella, Fausto la protege demasiado.-Replicó Hao al recordar como Fausto le negaba la presencia de la chica insistentemente.

-Pues parece que ha visto algo en Yoh que no hay en ti.-Le plantó de frente Marion, pues él no dejaba de recriminarle ni un solo minuto su torpeza con su hermano.

-¿Quieres que te baje aquí?.- Contestó con braveza el Asakura.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que decirlo porque ya había llegado hasta su casa. Conocía el camino de antemano, fueron dos noches las que durmió ahí, donde tomó las fotos también. Marion bajó furiosa del auto, sin siquiera despedirse de él, para qué, como amantes se soportaban, pero como aliados eran un desastre juntos.

-No es justo.- Pronunció con frustración el Asakura.

Repentinamente un recuerdo llegó a él. Hace un año Anna había obtenido una oportunidad de mudarse al extranjero, específicamente a Francia.

_-¿Qué es eso?.- Preguntó temeroso de que aquel sobre que sostenía en sus manos fuera un examen clínico._

_-Una propuesta laboral.-Contestó ella, mostrándole el sobre que tenía en sus manos._

Y aquella ocasión estaba seguro que no quería dejarla ir, que la quería a su lado o se volvería demente, pero ahora meditaba su reacción y supo que todo había sido un error, ya que en estos momentos ella estaría lejos, fuera del alcance de su hermano.

-A menos… que le hicieran otra propuesta, una que difícilmente podría rechazar.-Meditó con cierta suspicacia.- Se divorciará y se irá.

Su plan era mucho más funcional que estar viviendo en la misma casa que ellos, que a pesar de fastidiarlos ella siempre tenía la solución al problema. Incluso admiraba la paciencia con la que corregía a su hermano menor, pero eso no le rendiría lo suficiente.

Tres días habían pasado desde que la reunión se llevo a cabo y tres eran el número de conflictos contra su madre, pues a leguas se veía que moría por deshacer el matrimonio de su hermano y aunque Keiko pensó que la razón era el dinero, Hao hace tiempo que veía la riqueza como algo insignificante.

Sin embargo, la gran herencia de los Asakura y el emporio que administraban no era tarea sencilla como parecía. Observó a su hermano de un lado a otro, atareado entre juntas e informes, sonrió al recordar todos los pendientes que dejó para esa semana, el informe anual, la junta de conceso, la alianza con una empresa internacional, demasiados problemas para un niño en la materia. Esa era la razón más poderosa para desistir del dinero, porque sabía que él caería por su propio peso.

-No logro entender esto.- Lo escuchó decir con frustración, pero no se daba por vencido seguía leyendo los informes de todo el año.

Horo Horo trataba de ayudarle en lo posible, pero era como poner dos tontos en la misma balanza, ninguno aportaba más de lo que sabía. Entonces los dejaría ahogarse solos, porque él tenía que contactar a un famoso diseñador en esos momentos.

-Y sólo así serás libre, Anna….

* * *

Yoh miraba insistentemente los documentos de su escritorio, podía jurar que casi todos estaban a punto de irse, menos ellos dos.

-No entiendo nada, Yoh. Además ya tengo sueño, déjame ir, por favor. – Le suplicó Horokeu.- Llevamos tres días con lo mismo, deberías llamar a un asesor.

-Ren dijo que lo haría, pero no veo nada.-Contestó adormilado el castaño.

-El picudito es un poco mentiroso, no deberías fiarte de él.- Recomendó a punto de dormirse su amigo.

Sin embargo, alguien tocaba a la puerta. Yoh lo miró con un gesto suplicante, que él abriera la puerta, porque a esas alturas su cerebro ya no coordinaba los movimientos con tanta rapidez. Con pesadez y poca voluntad, se levantó y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse de frente a Kyouyama.

-Creo que ya alucino un poco.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle.

-¿Anna?

La rubia miró a ambos con extrañeza y especialmente porque de ser unos hombres elegantes y bien vestidos pasaron a ser unos fachosos de lo peor. Yoh tenía ya la camisa desabrochada y Horo Horo, quien por cierto huía en su única oportunidad, ya no llevaba puesta ni la corbata, ni el saco.

-¡Adiós, Yoh!.-Le gritó desde el pasillo

-No, Horo no te vayas.- Le lloriqueó una última vez, pero él ya corría directo al elevador.

-Vaya amigos los tuyos.-Pronunció con indiferencia la rubia, mientras se sentaba cerca de él.

-Sí…- Confirmó con gracia, aunque le intrigaba algo más.- Pero… ¿qué haces aquí?

Anna miró con detenimiento esa oficina, aunque de hecho lo hacía con curiosidad y que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla. Dejó su bolso sobre el sillón y se acercó a la silla de su esposo.

-Me incomoda quedarme en tu casa cuando no llegas a dormir.-Respondió solemne la mujer cuando miraba todo el papeleo sobre la mesa.

Yoh sonrió ligeramente al escucharla. Ayer por el tiempo y la instrucción que supuestamente recibía de Horo Horo no había llegado a dormir, pero nunca pensó que Anna se sentiría fuera de lugar entre su abuela y su madre.

-Bueno… no creo que acabe pronto.- Dijo tan calmado como pudo.- Mañana tengo una junta muy importante y hay muchas cosas que no acabo de entender.

Anna revisó rápidamente los folders y su ubicación. Había visto a Hao hacer eso con una semana de anticipación, calmado y con las cosas claras, y por supuesto siempre ocultado pequeños detalles oscuros de la relación de la empresa.

_-Hay costos que ni siquiera tienen un fondo, pero no tengo idea por qué, sólo sé que el presidente en turno tiene que ir acumulando cierto capital ahí.- Fueron sus palabras al referirse a un sinfín de recibos._

Entonces recogió cada uno de ellos hasta formar tres filas. Las demás carpetas las hizo a un lado y no era porque no fueran importantes, sino que aquello era producto de un segundo informe.

-Estos son los porcentajes importantes.-Indicó con confianza al darle tres documentos -Y estos son cosas muy simples, tus informes y lo que debes leer.

-¿Estudiaste administración?.- Preguntó verdaderamente sorprendido de sus conocimientos.

-He visto cómo se hace.-Respondió con normalidad, mientras leía una carpeta compacta.-Quiero dormir un poco, así que apresúrate.

-Está bien.-Sonrió con tranquilidad y se levantó de su asiento.- Acompáñame

-¿A dónde?.-Cuestionó con desconfianza.

-Sólo ven…-Le indicó tomando su mano entre las suyas.-Por favor.

Anna no se negó a su petición y lo acompañó a la que era una oficina más chica. La decoración era diferente, podría decir que más propia de su esposo. Y él la guió al gran sillón de piel que tenía cerca del gran vitral. Desconocía totalmente si las intenciones de Yoh era mostrarle su antigua oficina o acomodarse mejor en un espacio más suyo.

Ella no negó el contacto con él. Yoh se había sentado primero y la había tomado entre sus brazos de manera que ella podría acomodarse mejor, pero tenía en mano la carpeta con los documentos que momentos atrás le había señalado.

-¿Me explicas?.-Pidió con los ojos suplicantes el castaño.

Anna lo miró a los ojos y suspiró con pesadez. Se recargó en su pecho y procedió a abrir el material de trabajo. No sabía porque pero este hombre la necesitaba más de lo que el mismo Hao llegó a hacerlo y de una manera sincera, le gustaba.

-Creo que aún no termino de conocerte bien.-Susurró Anna sin ningún reproche en su voz.

-Yo también, sigo sorprendiéndome por todo lo que haces y dejas de hacer.- Confirmó él.- Anna, si pudiera expresarlo con otras palabras, definitivamente sería algo como: eres mi equilibrio.- Pensó el castaño al oírla hablar con tanta facilidad lo que significaba cada cosa.

* * *

Kino despertó temprano, mucho más de lo normal. Tenía cierta inquietud al no ver llegar a la pareja de recién casados, pero eso no era todo y es que Hao había mostrado su enojo al ver que ni siquiera Anna durmió en casa. Sin embargo, para ella no era extraño, era lógico que Anna no durmiera en casa si su marido no lo hacía y era por la sencilla razón que estaba demasiado expuesta al mayor de los Asakura.

-Señora Kino, la señora Anna acaba de llegar.-Le indicó Kanna, esas habían sido sus instrucciones precisas.

-¿Llegó sola?.- Preguntó de inmediato, mientras se vestía con un traje sastre.

-Con su nieto, mi señora.-Contestó Kanna entregándole su bastón.

-Gracias…-Susurró y salió de su habitación.

Caminó por el pasillo de la planta alta y oyó los comentarios de Yoh. Se mostraba sumamente efusivo al hablarle de… ¿números?. Sin embargo, los observó cuando subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a su habitación. Sigilosamente fue siguiendo sus pasos, aunque avanzaban separados uno del otro, se podía sentir una extraña calidez en su frívola plática de cifras.

Entonces Yoh abrió la puerta de su habitación y se perdió en la intimidad de la alcoba. Kanna acompañó a Kino hasta el lugar donde la pareja se encontraba, pero no pudo equivocarse al juzgar que aquella era una habitación doble.

-¿Alguno de ellos duerme en el segundo cuarto?.-Interrogó Kino con desconfianza.

-A veces, cuando uno de ellos llega muy tarde, el otro duerme en la alcoba continua.

Kanna observó el próximo movimiento y sin duda no se esperó que tocara a la puerta de la pareja, la cual no tardó más de un minuto en ser abierta.

-¿Abuela?.-Cuestionó Yoh un poco confundido.

-Quiero que me acompañen a desayunar en este momento.-Le dijo sin ningún rodeo.- Ahora.

-Sí.- Contestó nervioso el castaño por tanta imposición.- En un momento estamos contigo.- Y cerró la puerta.

Kino avanzó al lado contrario y miró bien a su alrededor. No tenía idea de por qué ese par había escogido algo tan peligroso para jugar, pero por su bien debía protegerlos.

-Hao no debe saber que hay una doble entrada para la habitación, Kanna.- Advirtió con seriedad la anciana.

Anna no podía creer que Yoh se mostrara tan nervioso ante la simple idea de desayunar con su abuela. Lo miraba dar una y otra vuelta, como si al hacerlo le diera una solución al problema. Sin embargo, a ella no le asustaba en lo absoluto. Se quitó su saco y avanzó hasta la entrada de su habitación.

-Será mejor ir o te comerá vivo.-Le dijo con indiferencia, pero con la bastante inteligencia para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Sí, vámonos ya.-Apresuró Yoh, ya que tenía mucho miedo de lo que fuera a decirle su abuela.

Entraron al comedor y sorpresivamente ahí se encontraba Hao, quien por cierto no tenía un buen tinte, ya que comía sumamente molesto, al contrario de Keiko y Kino que conversaban animadamente sobre una fiesta.

-Buenos días, amor, ¿Qué tal tu noche?.-Cuestionó su madre radiante

-Bien. La he pasado mejor que las dos anteriores.- Respondió Yoh, mientras acomodaba a Anna en su lugar.

-¿Y tú Anna?.-Preguntó la abuela con curiosidad.

Hao que comía en silencio repentinamente centró toda su atención en aquella mujer. No soportaba la idea de que ella hubiera ido a ayudar a su hermano en una junta que seguro le regresaría su puesto, era simplemente ridículo, Yoh no tenía las aptitudes para ser el mejor.

-La he pasado mucho mejor que ayer, abuela Kino.-Contestó con una mirada llena de complicidad con el menor.

Sus palabras hirieron el ego del Asakura al máximo, ya que a él jamás lo acompañó en su trabajo y sobre todo nunca se desveló junto a él en un asunto importante, aunque eso se justificaba por la razón de que él no la requería en ese modo. Y siguió comiendo sin hacer caso a la conversación que planteaba Yoh con su abuela, hasta que el sonido de un teléfono sonó.

Yoh miró su teléfono, pero el sonido no cesaba y sacó de su bolsillo otro teléfono idéntico. Contestó la llamada y pasó el teléfono a su auténtica dueña, mientras los presente miraban desconcertados la escena.

Hao no sabía si molestarse más, especialmente después de ver que ambos tenía el mismo modelo de teléfono y que fuera Yoh el que lo tuviera en sus manos, ya que a él nunca le dejó siquiera agarrar su móvil.

_-Invades mi espacio temporal, crees que no lo sé.- Le dijo cuando intentó tomarlo por sorpresa.-No voy a dejar a mi amigo Ren por culpa tuya._

Tao era el principal enemigo de Hao, pero al parecer y sin que ella se diera cuenta, Yoh era mucho más entrañable, un equilibrio que estaba dispuesto a romper. Ella salió a atender la llamada, aunque sabía de antemano quien y el motivo.

Y regresó con el semblante que él esperaba. Su rostro denotaba una impresión y una alegría inusual para ser las 7 de la mañana. Entonces Yoh se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué quería Pilika tan temprano?

-Habló porque dice que tengo una oferta en el extranjero de un diseñador muy importante en Francia.- Dijo con una indiferencia contradictoria a su rostro.

-Suena interesante, Anna. Seguro aceptarás la oferta, porque estás cosas no son de todos los días.-Habló por primera vez Hao con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Odio decirlo, pero él tiene razón.- Apoyó Keiko con cierto desprecio hacia su hijo.- Los diseñadores europeos son los mejores.

Yoh miraba a Anna con una mezcla de curiosidad predecible. Durante su noche durmieron abrazados uno con el otro, su excusa se basaba en que eran amigos, pero la categoría era más alta, fue ahí donde ella le contó algunos de sus gustos y sobretodo de sus próximos proyectos.

-¿Quién era el diseñador?.-Preguntó Yoh, sabiendo de antemano la futura respuesta.

-Jean Paul Gaultier- Le informó la rubia.

-Creo que es uno de tus favoritos, según me han dicho.- Pronunció con arrogancia Hao, mientras Yoh soltó una carcajada a marcha viva.

-Pues… te han informado mal, ¿verdad Anna?.- Dijo entre risas el castaño, cosa que no toleró Hao cuando ella misma lo confirmó.

-Sí, es verdad. Es un gusto pasado, admiro su obra, pero no tanto para dejar lo que tengo aquí.- Afirmó con lástima y por supuesto precaución de que Yoh saliera lastimado.

Y pudo haberlo tirado de la silla y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero su frustración y rabia también iban encaminadas a Anna, que gozaba hacer sentir a Yoh más propio que nada. Salió del comedor fúrico, las miradas sobre la pareja no se hicieron esperar y es que Kino estaba molesta con toda la situación, que por fortuna Keiko desconocía.

-Apresúrate a comer, o se te hará tarde.- Le calló Anna con autoridad y acto seguido Yoh silenció su risa.

-Al menos no he tenido que callarlo yo.- Dijo con seriedad la anciana.- Esta mujer no es tan vulnerable como parece.- Pensó cuando los veía a ambos retirarse a su habitación. Entre ellos dos, lo negasen o no, existía una conexión sumamente especial.

* * *

El sonido del metal subiendo de arriba abajo le erizaba por completo la piel, especialmente cuando las pesas chocaban unas con otras por el inevitable peso. Suspiró con pesadez, su padre le había dejado un legado difícil de borrar.

-Ren.- Lo llamó su hermana.- ¿Sigues pensando en ella?

Jun sabía cuán grande era el aprecio de él para Anna, mucho más que el que ella incluso podría presumir. Sin embargo, algo lo traía molesto desde dos días atrás y era relacionado al matrimonio Asakura.

-No quiero que salga perjudicada en todo esto.-Le comentó con seriedad.- ¿Tú también la aprecias, cierto?

-Por supuesto.-Confirmó la mujer.- Aunque no hay mucho que podamos hacer. ¿Ya has conseguido al asesor?

-A esta hora debe de estar en camino.- Dijo indiferente Tao.- Es probable que ninguno de nosotros se atreva a llamarlo de nuevo.

* * *

Anna miraba el vitral de su oficina con cierta melancolía. Aquello parecía más una costumbre que una maldición, pero que importaba, trabajar mataba mucho el tiempo y más si no veía a Hao en casa.

_-Crees que no sé que lo haces sólo por darme celos.-Le reclamó de frente.- Por que te amo. _

Sin embargo, ya no lo creía, los primeros días después de su matrimonio, sí, lo creía firmemente. Ahora prefería no hacerlo, se resistía a cada beso que él quería darle, cada caricia que intentaba provocarle un delicioso escalofrío y la única manera de negarle su acceso a ella era junto a Yoh.

A su lado, compartía muchos momentos extraños, pues pasaba de simples roces de mano a una extensa discusión sobre sus malos hábitos y vaya que tenía bastantes, pero que afortunadamente ya estaba tratando con atención. Después venía la costumbre, odiaba admitirlo pero ambos estaban más que acostumbrados el uno del otro.

-Señorita Anna, la busca su esposo.-Le informó Mattilda desde el intercomunicador.

-Que pase.- Contestó con simpleza y monotonía, no era la primera vez que la visitaba y aún así no pudo evitar prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía.

Yoh entró a la oficina y la saludó mientras se adentraba poco a poco a ella. Anna lo inspeccionó sutilmente, no llevaba ninguna caja en la mano lo que le dio buena señal.

-Gracias.-Dijo finalmente él, desbaratando la ahora tranquilidad de la rubia.

-¿Perdí la apuesta?.-Se limitó a contestar, aunque podía deducirla a distancia.

-Afortunadamente, así que vengo a pagar el favor.-Dijo con una sonrisa prometedora en sus labios

-Te dije que no.-Replicó con orgullo la rubia.

-Pero de verdad eres maravillosa, incluso Horo Horo se quedó mudo de la impresión.-Habló con emoción cuando recordó su junta de negocios.

-No.-Negó rotundamente.-No quiero nada.

Yoh se acercó a ella e incluso se hincó a sus pies.

-No menosprecies mi agradecimiento, Anna. Créeme que si yo pudiera haría algo mucho más valioso por ti.- Le insistió con firmeza y seguridad.- Acompáñame a descansar un rato.

Miró su rostro por unos segundos, con claridad podía ver el cansancio que tenía de la noche anterior, pero aún así estaba ahí con ella. Suspiró hondo y aceptó la invitación, no tenía más remedio y algún día lo pagaría caro.

Aunque por lo que sabía de él y que Manta le había dicho era que prefería la tranquilidad a las grandes urbes, por ello fue un poco desconcertante el que la llevara al centro comercial más caro de Tokyo, donde abundaban los paparazzis y las multitudes.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?.-Preguntó ella al borde de la curiosidad.

-Venimos a comprar un regalo para mi Madre.-Contestó con cierto nerviosismo incapaz de ocultar.

Entraron y vieron infinidad de joyas carísimas, un nivel mucho más elevado del que ella estaba acostumbrada a estar. Miró los collares y pendientes, una gran gama de joyería que jamás había visto y eso lo notó Yoh.

-¿Te gustan?-Cuestionó Yoh, acercándose al estante que miraba.- La verdad no logro comprender a las mujeres, adoran las joyas, pero entre más tienen más quieren.

-Vanidad femenina.-Respondió Anna con una muy sutil sonrisa. Yoh siempre esperaba hallar una discusión en un asunto de sexos.

-Señor Asakura, aquí está su pedido.-Le habló el gerente de la tienda, pues era claro que el menor de los Asakura tenía un trato muy influyente con todas estas personas.

-Gracias.

Anna miró con disimulo la bolsa hasta que Yoh se la entregó la mano.

-¿Quieres probártelo?, aún no se si le gustará.- Pronunció su esposo con la esperanza de que no se negara a su pedido especial, pero su mirada suplicante terminó por derrocarla.

-Algún día te diré que no.- Le reprochó la rubia con firmeza.

Ubicó un espejo y abriendo la bolsa sacó el estuche largo. Yoh se acercó a ella y pudo tomar entre sus manos la caja.

-Yo te lo pondré.-Dijo el castaño liberando la joya del encierro y con cautela la posó sobre el cuello de Anna, quien no pudo evitar soltar una leve muestra de sorpresa y ternura en su rostro.

-¿Te gusta?.-Le preguntó Yoh, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Dijiste que era para tu madre.-Replicó Anna evidentemente molesta.

-Tú me has dado mucho de ti sin exigir nada a cambio, déjame ser yo quien te de algo especial.

Tocó el collar por toda su longitud, hasta llegar al centro. Era verdaderamente majestuoso y con una elegancia indiscutible, no lo negaba era hermoso; sin embargo, ella no deseaba regalo alguno de su parte.

-Aunque no te lo diga, Yoh.-Comenzó bastante conmovida.- Haces mucho por mí. No es necesario que me compres algo.-Respondió Kyouyama por la atención que recibía de su esposo.

-Señor Asakura, tenga usted.- Le dijo otro encargado del departamento.

-Cierto, por poco lo olvido, muchas gracias.-Agradeció realmente apenado el castaño.- Vamos Anna, quiero ir a comer algo.

La rubia guardó el collar en el estuche. Yoh la esperaba en el marco de la puerta desesperado por salir, aunque no tenía idea del por qué si no había un plan en específico, excepto tal vez la comida.

El castaño había llamado a Fausto dos días antes, quería un consejo, en verdad deseaba darle algo especial y aquí estaba el resultado. Salieron del lugar y caminaron mucho más tiempo, los fotógrafos no perdían de vista la unión de sus manos, pero lejos de esa simbólica estrechez cada uno caminaba en rumbos diferentes. Entonces abruptamente él detuvo su caminar.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, Anna?.- Cuestionó Yoh sumamente sorprendido.

-¿Decirte qué?.-Preguntó la mujer con un verdadero misterio en mente.

-Decirme que tienes un padre amigable y que te adora con toda el alma.- Contestó Yoh con ademanes, misma razón por la que Anna le dio un codazo en el estómago.

-No abuses de tu suerte Asakura.-Le advirtió con crudeza en sus palabras.

-Dios, eso es lo más rudo que me has dicho en mi vida.- Habló sorprendido por el tono tan frívolo en que usaba su apellido.-¡Te voy a hacer una propuesta!

-¿Una propuesta?.-Atinó a preguntar sumamente desconcertada.

Se paró en una tarima y llamó la atención de varias personas, especialmente la de los medios que ahí se encontraban.

-¡Yoh, qué demonios estás haciendo!.- Replicó Anna enojada por generar tanto alboroto.

Sin embargo, él camino hasta un micrófono, donde seguramente se presentaría en breves instantes un popular grupo. Aclaró su garganta y pidió la atención de todos, una causa suficiente para que Anna quisiera estar en otro sitio y con otra persona.

-Señores, señoras y señoritas.-Comenzó con un tono firme y decidido.- Cuando yo tenía 10 años no hubo una niña que me gustara, cuando cumplí los 15 tuve una novia que me enseñó lo que es besar a alguien más.

Las mujeres fueron las más conmovidas durante esas breves y mágicas palabras. Mientras, los hombres pedían a gritos que fuera al grano, a pesar de ser una celebridad muy reservada, los medios no podían creer la exclusiva que estaba a punto de darles.

-Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura y tengo la seguridad de que sólo hay tres mujeres que cambiarían mi existencia con sólo pedirlo.

Involuntariamente, el corazón de Anna se paralizó al pensar lo que podría decir. Y lo que anoche le había confesado.

_-Lo que siempre espere de Hao es que hiciera pública nuestra relación. _

-Pero… no fue hasta que la conocí a ella que mi vida cambió en un par de horas, ella era fuerte y decidida, una mujer que quería que la amaran por encima de todo.

E irónicamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja y la enseñó a todo el público.

-Aún no sé si soy yo el hombre que le tocará hacerla feliz, pero mientras esté conmigo no pienso hacerla llorar jamás.-Pronunció con verdadera emoción en su tono de voz.- Saben… yo nunca le di anillo de compromiso, pero si tú me permites… Anna, quiero darte un anillo que simboliza mi promesa contigo, porque yo te voy a querer siempre.

Y bajó del piso de madera. Se acercó hasta ella y la tomó de las manos, su conmoción era tan grande como la de los demás visitantes del lugar.

-¿Quieres vivir feliz conmigo el tiempo que nos quede?.- Se atrevió a preguntarle, directo a los ojos y con el corazón en la mano.

-Sí, sí quiero.-Respondió con la mayor serenidad posible, pero le era imposible.

-_Pensé que él estaría orgulloso de ser mi novio, tú sabes a las chicas como les gusta que las alaben._

_-Sí, ¿a ti te agradan esas cosas?_

_-No, no necesito que me eleven mi ego._

_-No.- le negó Yoh rotundamente.-Aún no conozco a la chica que no le gusten los detalles._

Entonces Yoh abrió la pequeña caja y sacó de ahí un anillo de oro blanco decorado con un diamante de moderado tamaño.

-Yo te ofrezco mi fidelidad y mi compañía sin ninguna condición.-Continuó diciendo; mientras le ponía el anillo en su dedo.

Anna sonrió con levedad y lo abrazó repentinamente, una muestra jamás vista en público ni por el más cercano espectador a ellos.

-Te quiero.-Le dijo al oído.- De verdad, te quiero tanto.

Hao miraba la escena totalmente seguro que sus sentimientos de odio a su hermano se acrecentaban más conforme pasaban los días.

-Él va a terminar por conquistarla.-Susurró con furia al notar como ella no oponía resistencia alguna a sus caricias.

Entonces recordó la mañana, el ama de llaves y su único acceso a Kyouyama.

_-¿Quiere la llave de ese cuarto, mi señor?.-Preguntó cortésmente Kanna.-La habitación de su hermano es doble._

* * *

Continuará….

Nota de Autor, que en hipotético nadie lee:

Queridos lectores, este fic no estaba siquiera contemplado en mis actualizaciones de este mes, sin embargo aquí está y para ello voy a culpar a mi conciencia. Sí, mi conciencia tuvo la culpa, Soñarás con él es el fic que seguía y que sigue. Sé que no estoy en mi mejor momento pero espero que les haya agradado.

**Agradecimientos especiales: LadySc -Maaya-, TeNsHi KyOsUkA-cHaN, rukia p., Naliamel, Anna Kiyouyama, Shamangirl, , Hpcs2 - Suprema Onmyoji Isah, Priss, Kris-SK, Adriana, PeNy!!, Vydel-Shadow y Katsumi Kurosawa **

Me hubiese encantado hacerlo personalizado, pero no creo que sea muy conveniente, estoy muy apresurada, así que se las debo. Gracias por sus comentarios y especialmente los de Shamangirl, gracias por el apoyo.

Chao!


	10. Capitulo X Nada dura para siempre

**Capitulo X**

Miró el interior de la caja y era realmente hermoso. El toque de Anna estaba por todos lados y eso sin duda complacía a la mujer. Admiró a su hijo menor por tener tan fino gusto para escoger su regalo de cumpleaños, porque era simplemente perfecto.

-Él supo escoger muy buena esposa.- Pronunció con arrogancia Keiko y volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

Felicidad no era la palabra correcta para describir lo que sentía. No, era algo más, algo mucho más satisfactorio. Cuando vio publicado un artículo de Yoh y Anna, en un momento que pudo considerar ridículo y hasta absurdo, podía alegrarse de que por fin su retoño hiciera contratos con medios de comunicación y ampliara sus horizontes financieros en ese sentido.

-"Yoh y Anna, la pareja del año".- Leía animadamente la publicación.- Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cómo sucedió, sólo que son la pareja más reconocida y rica del todo Japón.

Y eso no lo negaba, sin la firma de Kyouyama todavía tendría que vivir a las sombras de su hijo mayor, de no ser por Anna, Yoh no sería el hombre poderoso e imponente. Aunque todavía dudaba de una cosa, ¿Por qué Hao celaba tanto a Anna?.

-Señora Keiko, la requieren abajo.- Indicó Kanna, tocando sin apuro la puerta.

-Enseguida bajo.- Respondió la mujer con elegancia.

Hoy tendría una reunión con las más importante mujeres de la sociedad y no podía retrasarse ni un minuto más. Abrió la puerta de su alcoba y bajó al salón, donde ya se encontraban las diez mujeres esperando su presencia.

-Disculpen mi retraso, pero sigo embelesada con el regalo que me ha hecho mi hijo.- Excusó con la mayor intención de presumir una invaluable joya.

-Me lo imaginó.- Comentó Goldva, una imponente mujer y de las más importantes diseñadoras. –Tu nuera debe ser un encanto para ti.

-Más de lo que piensan.-Se ahogaba en alevosía la mujer.- Cada prenda que usa es maravillosa, incluso las más corrientes.

-Sólo usa marca de diseñador.- Contestó Sathy, una de las más refinadas mujeres de la burocracia.- Pero como toda mujer tiene sus más entrañables secretos.

Aquello era algo que no esperaba ni por error la anfitriona. Sabía que cada mujer con la que convivía era un arma de dos filos, la sonrisa por delante y la hipocresía por detrás.

-Por supuesto, Anna es una joya que tiene sus secretos y eso debes de respetarlo, Sathy.- Alegó Keiko Oyamada, quien conocía a la rubia desde su más tierna edad.

-Debe ocultar algo muy importante para que Keiko la defienda así.- Declaró con dureza Goldva.

Todas, incluso Asakura observó detenidamente los gestos de Keiko Oyamada y su respuesta, ya que ella era de las primeras en criticar con mano dura a los demás.

-No la defiendo, Señora Goldva, sólo digo la verdad.- Respondió con frialdad la mujer.-Ella es una joven, y como tal ha vivido su vida.

-Me parece muy prudente lo que dice Keiko. Anna es una mujer bastante joven y que por fortuna cayó en mi familia.- Intervino animadamente la anfitriona, pues en realidad ése era el objetivo de su charla.

- ¿Tan segura estás de ello?.- Preguntó con filo Sathy.

-Por supuesto, por qué no habría de estarlo.- Aseguró confiada Keiko Asakura.- Bonita, elegante, rica y por supuesto famosa.

Cada una miraba con desafío a la otra, sonriendo con malicia y con la clara intención de destrozar el mundo perfecto de Keiko Asakura.

-Y si te digo que tu bella nuera ha estado con otro hombre antes.- Dijo sin ningún remordimiento Goldva.

-No es fea, no dudo que haya tenido otros novios, pero era obvio que mi hijo fue el mejor.-Presumió con superioridad Keiko, su comentario no la molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario era una razón más para sentirse imponente.

Sin embargo, las féminas ya reían a sus espaldas de la ingenuidad que mostraba una de las cabezas de familia más importantes de todo Japón.

-Ella ha estado arrastrándose con un hombre a orillas de la playa, alguien a quien odias con todo el corazón.-Agregó Sathy con toda la maldad contenida.- Ella llegó a tu familia como una suciedad más, no como una joya.

Las risas de las mujeres no se hicieron esperar ante el gesto incrédulo de Keiko Asakura. Oyamada sabía perfectamente a quien se refería, pero jamás se magino ver en la mujer un odio incontenible y una furia desgarradora.

-Ella debe tener cuidado.-Susurró para sí Keiko Oyamada.

* * *

Durante los dos últimos días lo había observado más de una vez. Comprobado, que en realidad el anillo que ostentaba su mano era el más caro de toda su colección. Su brillo no era impactante, pero sí la fuerza que le daba para seguir jugando en el infierno. Escuchó nuevamente la puerta, por lo menos habían sido ya cuatro ocasiones que Mattilda entraba para darle un ramo de rosas.

-¿Quiere recibir el…- Formuló la pregunta, pero era obvio que no valía la pena siquiera mencionarla.

-Tíralo o regálalo, no me interesa.- Replicó molesta la rubia, motivo por el cual Mattilda se asustó y cerró la puerta.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la reunión, dos semanas de un calvario extremo. Hao no quería dejarla ni un solo momento en paz, mandaba docenas de rosas, enviaba una joya cada semana e infinidad de regalos con lo que seguro a una amante sí compraba.

-Pero yo no voy a ser su maldita amante, que se compre una muñeca de plástico si quiere.- Bufó enojada, simplemente no podía concentrarse en diseñar algo nuevo, él ocupaba su mente.

-Si tan sólo me dieras una oportunidad, verías que yo no lo volvería a hacer.-Le había dicho dos días atrás.

¿Cuál era la diferencia? Ya no confiaba en él. Traicionar su relación por dinero era algo inaudito, más aun cuando ella le profesaba sus sentimientos, los cuales juró nunca volver a decir. Al menos no después de aquella pérdida, cuando sus padres murieron.

-Ellos también me prometieron lo mismo y nunca lo cumplieron.-Susurró con melancolía la rubia.

_-Éste será el último viaje Anna, deja de molestar.-Decía su madre, en un vano intento por quitársela de encima._

Kyouyama sólo contaba con cuatro años y ellos jamás la cuidaron. Recordaba los sermones de su padre y la manera tan cruel en que herían sus sentimientos de niña. Juró entonces nunca volver a expresarse, porque la vulnerabilidad de sus sentimientos eran su peor pesadilla.

_-Sólo los niños débiles necesitan amor .¿Tú eres débil?.- Recordó las duras palabras de su padre la última vez que lo vio.- Me avergüenza tener una hija como tú._

No lo negó su corazón se quebró en mil pedazos cuando ellos la marcaron de esa forma, peor había salido adelante, había conseguido una tras otra beca y era fuerte, decidida, sin nada que la detuviera, hasta que llegó él.

_-No te preocupes, yo cuidaré todo lo que sientes, sólo déjate llevar.- Susurró su mente en venganza.- Te amo, Anna._

Y una tenue lágrima cayó de sus ojos. Dolía demasiado verlo todos los días, estar ahí sólo para provocarle celos y cegarlo de todo el poder que un día tuvo. Y aún no había recompensa, qué ganaba, salir en los mejores diarios de circulación, fama en todo Japón de la mujer más rica, pero emocionalmente, qué, esa era la cuestión.

-Señorita Anna, el Dr. Fausto quiere verla.-Anunció relajada su secretaria.

-Hazlo pasar.- Ordenó sin ninguna emoción en su voz, limpió inmediatamente el rastro de sus lágrimas y lo vio de frente.

Al morir sus padres, él fue el único en ayudarla. Aunque era sólo un amigo de su progenitor, Fausto VIII figuraba como un verdadero mentor, la había acogido en su familia y ayudado con sus estudios.

-¿Cómo estás Anna?.-Preguntó con ese tono fraternal y protector.

-Mal.- Confesó sin lastima, ni autocompasión.- No lo odio por completo y eso me hace dudar si en verdad lo quiero lejos de mí.

Fausto la miró fijamente, sus palabras no podían ser más certeras de su estado de ánimo. Observó fijamente el anillo que ostentaba en su mano y sonrió. Sabía cuán difícil era para Anna cargar con una decepción descomunal como la que vivía, pero aun quedaba otra solución.

-Siempre es bueno contar con una segunda opción.- Dijo sin mayores rodeos, que por supuesto fue comprendido inmediatamente por ella.

-No es real.-Contestó Anna con desinterés.- Mi matrimonio no es real.

Fausto pudo haberse reído abiertamente de lo que pensaba Anna, porque él sabía que de tras de ese engaño había algo especial, muy diferente.

-Te compraría el mundo entero si estuviera en venta. Te llevaría a los mejores lugares, con la elite más….

-Al diablo con eso.-Cortó abruptamente a su mentor.- Estás viendo el lado más superficial del asunto.

-Estoy viendo lo que tú le haces ver a los demás. Porque eso haces, quieres celar a un hombre con quien tuviste una relación a escondidas, pero la sociedad no lo sabe. Si te vas de su lado arruinaras tu reputación, la mujer que conquistó al mejor pretendiente y se llevó todo.-Dijo sin ningún remordimiento en sus palabras.

-¡¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga?!.-Exclamó fuera de sus cabales.- No comprendes cómo me siento.

-Porque lo sé, por eso te lo digo. Sé feliz, intenta que funcione tu matrimonio.-Respondió con una sutil sonrisa.- Sólo así me iré tranquilo. Mañana tengo que irme, pero quiero asegurarme que en verdad te dejo bien.

-Nada malo va a pasar.- Le aseguró Anna.- Y si así fuera, lo sabrías.

-Sé que él te va a cuidar y proteger, pero me preguntó Anna... ¿tú te atreverías a hacer lo mismo?

* * *

Condenado a uno tras otro, sufriendo del ir y venir de dos secretarias llevando papeles y papeles. Juntas, reuniones, accionistas mayoritarios, fiestas, estrés, todo eso implicaba el puesto que ejercía. Sin tomar en cuenta que gran parte de las actividades que hacía no las comprendía a cabalidad, especialmente en reuniones de categoría.

-No debe distraerse, señor.-Escuchó la grave voz del hombre.

No pudo evitar reír con nerviosismo, era verdaderamente imponente con la persona que trabajaba en esos momentos.

-Trataré Amidamaru, pero deja de decirme señor.- Contestó con un tono amable y comprensivo.

-También lo intentaré siempre y cuando se apresure con su trabajo.- Le presionó una vez más Amidamaru.

Su abuela había tenido muy buenas intenciones cuando una semana atrás lo obligó a buscar ayuda en un asesor capacitado y como resultado de esas intensas jornadas de búsqueda encontró a Amidamaru, un experimentado y hábil maestro en los negocios, y por tanto un perspicaz hombre en la vida cotidiana.

-¿Puedo saber cuál es el motivo de sus constantes distracciones?.- Interrogó curioso de tanto esparcimiento en la mente del castaño.

Yoh lo miró detenidamente, a pesar de laborar con él pocos días podía intuir que era de fiar. Aunque realmente no tenía grandes problemas ahora que muchas de las cosas las manejaba como todo un directivo sí había algo que le preocupaba con especial atención.

-Amidamaru, ¿alguna vez has intentado olvidar a una mujer a la fuerza?.- Regresó en respuesta.

El asesor meditó cada uno de los rasgos que el joven empresario le daba. Una impecable seriedad, nada usual para el tiempo que llevaba laborando con él, y ese perfecto contraste de duda que hacía ver a Yoh Asakura como un actor distante de la situación planteada.

-Por supuesto que no. Es como intentar enamorarse de alguien, la mujer necesita meterse hasta por los ojos si acaso quiere conseguirlo.- Respondió con firmeza y entereza de lo que decía era lo correcto.- Además, usted no debe preocuparse, tiene una esposa digna de admirar.

-Sí, lo sé.- Reflexionó Yoh y aún distante del ventanal giró su silla y observó el paisaje desde las alturas.- Anna es una maravillosa mujer, pero cuesta trabajo borrar el pasado por completo y no sentirse vulnerable.

-¿Un antiguo amor?

-Yo diría que uno muy reciente. – Irrumpió en la habitación una voz femenina.

Ambos hombres miraron con sorpresa a la rubia que entraba con seguridad, sin importar con quien o la situación en la que se encontraba Asakura.

-Trate de advertirle, pero no me hizo caso.- Escuchó la disculpa de su secretaria.

-No importa, puedo encargarme de este asunto.- Dijo un calmado y relajado Yoh.

Amidamaru comprendió de igual modo el escenario en el que estaba accidentalmente colocado y en cuanto vio salir a la secretaria, siguió el turno de él.

-Procure no retrasar su itinerario, Señor Yoh.-Indicó el hombre antes de salir.

La rubia avanzó a paso seguro hasta su escritorio y por supuesto, que la mirada del castaño no era una grata bienvenida a su nueva vida.

-¿Por qué esa cara, Yoh? Si te adoraba que Mari viniera a verte a tu oficina.- Pronunció divertida por la ocasión.

-¿A qué has venido?.- Le preguntó serio.

Una diminuta sonrisa apreció en su rostro y entonces lo enfrentó con una mirada llena de resentimiento. Arrojó al escritorio una revista de sociales, que en portada traía una foto de ya internacional pareja.

-Hasta cuando dejaras de mentir y hacer público una falsa como ésta.-Replicó notablemente enfadada

Yoh tomó la edición con escepticismo, no recordaba haber dado una exclusiva para una revista, pero era evidente que seguían paso a paso su matrimonio y los eventos a los que la pareja acudía. Al ver las imágenes y los titulares imaginó porque la molestia de Phauna.

-Lo siento, pero yo no veo ninguna farsa aquí.- Respondió con mucho más humor.- De hecho, diría que reflejan una muy buena faceta de nuestro matrimonio.

-¡No juegues conmigo, Yoh!.-Exclamó con fuerza Marion.- La mujer a la que amas soy yo.

-Si tan segura estás de eso, entonces por qué vienes a reclamarme.

Marion se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó. Se aferró a su cuerpo en busca de ese amor que estaba perdiendo.

-Porque tengo miedo que dejes de quererme.-Su tono era realmente conmovedor e intenso, pero Yoh se negaba a corresponderle el gesto.

Sus lagrimas comenzaron a humedecer un poco su traje y sus manos se aferraron con más ahincó a su cuerpo en un vano intento de sentirlo más cerca, pero eso era prácticamente imposible. Con pausa y calma, Yoh la separó de su lado.

-Vete.- Le dijo tan sereno como pudo.- Sólo estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

-No. Yo sé lo que sientes en realidad y tú no quieres esto, no eres Hao. ! Y ella lo único que quiere es que suplantes a Hao!

-¡Basta, Marion!.- Espetó con rudeza.- Ni siquiera sabes que quiero y no conoces a Anna, así que deja de figurarte cosas.

-¡Entonces deja de fingir ante un puño de periodistas que estás enamorado de ella! La miras con tanta ternura y devoción, que…

-Que es real.- Dijo seguro.- Anna me gusta, Marion, pésete a ti o Hao.

* * *

Acomodaba un par de documentos en su sitio, aunque cada folder era un desastre por sí solo. Aunado a eso las constantes llamadas de su padre, mencionando constantemente el escrito que debía hallar. Sin embargo, alguien más la estaba observando.

-Muchos documentos, no te parece.-Habló Pilika con una sonrisa amigable en sus labios.

- Anna tiene muchos trabajos pendientes y yo también.-Respondió un poco sorprendida de la inesperada visita de Usui en su oficina.

-Debe ser por la próxima pasarela, muchas de las chicas están laborando al máximo los nuevos diseños de primavera.- Comentó emocionada de irse de viaje próximamente.- ¿Me permites verlos?

Podría jurar que su rostro palideció cuando la chica tomó un folder de la mesa. Y la miró con extrañeza.

-¿Hao Asakura?.-Cuestionó bastante desubicada Pilika.

-Investigación de Anna.- Contestó muy natural Jun Tao.- Mira, aquí están todos los modelos.

La carpeta y los folders que le pasó esta vez eran los correctos, pero Usui seguía viendo con detenimiento cada uno de los que abundaban en el escritorio.

-Sea cual sea tu investigación, debes ordenar esto o Anna se dará cuenta de que hay algo sospechoso en ti.- Le dijo amigablemente Pilika.- ¿Te importa si me llevó esto a mi oficina?

La naturalidad con que le hablaba de un asunto que era y es confidencial la ponían en un conflicto interno si aceptar o no la acusación. Mas cuando ella cambio de tema, no pudo evitar eludir a cualquier precio el otro negocio.

-Por supuesto, llévatelos…

* * *

Su respiración no podría ser más inestable, después de haber dejando tres docenas de rosas a sus pies se atrevía a regresárselas a su oficina. Y por supuesto, tuvo que regalar hasta la última de las flores a fin de evitar murmullos en el corporativo. Estaba cansado de arruinar las cosas y de recibir siempre una negativa de parte de Anna.

-Hay que tomar cartas en el asunto cuanto antes.- Meditó el castaño.

Favorablemente el trabajo recaía en su gemelo, mientras él sólo disfrutaba de medio tiempo en la oficina, vacaciones cuando quería y demás. Por un rato no era nada malo, pero por el otro deseaba el poder más que nada. Sin embargo, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de reflexionar más, una furiosa rubia entraba a su oficina como alma endemoniada.

-¡Suéltame!.-Le espetó a la secretaria de Hao.

-Está bien, Elly, puedes dejarla.- Le dijo intrigado de su inestable humor.- Aunque este al pendiente si necesito… ayuda con esto.

-Sí, señor.- Contestó Elly, retirándose del lugar.

Hao la miró de arriba abajo y ciertamente no venía de ningún gimnasio o algo por ese estilo, demasiado a la vista para su gusto.

-Qué modales.-Se burló el castaño.

-Dado que no puedes con tu asunto tengo que venir yo e intervenir.-Replicó bastante molesta.

-Y por lo visto ya ni siquiera tus escotes le levantan el ánimo.- Regresó con maldad.- No te ofendas, pero los prostíbulos tienen mejores.

-Sí, por lo visto no soy la primera con la que te acuestas. Seguro que Anna no era tan buena.

Eso sí logró erizarle la piel a Hao de enojo y coraje. Bruscamente la tomó de la muñeca y sin ningún miramiento la arrojó al suelo.

-Atrévete a tentar tu suerte y créeme no sales viva de aquí.-La amenazó con seriedad, pero lejos de molestarla comenzó a reír de manera escandalosa.

-Querido Hao, vine a darte el arma para separa a la pareja, no a pelearnos entre nosotros.

En pocos minutos, Marion estaba de pie y triunfante le pasaba un par de fotos. Hao miraba atónito cada una de ellas, no sólo por lo descuidado sino por la manera en que le presentaba semejante evidencia.

-Hay cosas que sólo entre hombres se pueden pasar. Toma las mías, seguro tú tendrás más.

La sola mención hizo que los colores le subieran a la cabeza, por supuesto que tenía fotos de ese estilo.

-Y… ¿cuál es el plan?

* * *

Suspiró resignado cuando llegó al restaurante mucho antes que Anna. Cuando Fausto quedó de cenar con ellos pensó que sería una ocasión mucho más informal y ocasional, no la gran noche que estaba seguro preparó en conjunto con su madre.

-Hoy cumplimos un mes.-Pronunció melancólico Yoh.

-Asumo que eso significa que es realmente pesado estar casado.- Interrumpió sus pensamientos la rubia.

-Anna… no vi cuando llegaste.-Dijo realmente sorprendido e inmediatamente acomodó a su esposa en su lugar.

-Por lo visto, llegaste mucho antes que todos.-Comentó bastante sorprendida de la impuntualidad de Fausto.

-Mamá no se retrasa mucho y tu padre por lo que veo, menos.- Agregó el castaño un poco nervioso, sobre todo por el tiempo ya transcurrido.

Anna no podía evitar sentir un poco de incomodidad en su presencia. Habían confesado y pasado ya por momentos muy íntimos, pero aún no existía del todo un vinculo fuerte entre ambos y eso de alguna manera los limitaba cuando estaban solo ellos dos.

-Señores Asakura.- Los nombró con distinguido placer el mesero titular.- Sus invitados han reducido su cena únicamente a dos personas y si me permiten comenzar su banquete, les haré amena su velada.

Ambos asintieron e inmediatamente el mesero comenzó a mover toda su utilería, pues era uno de los restaurantes más caros de Tokyo.

-Creo que era predecible.- Habló con tranquilidad el castaño.

-Sí, era obvio que harían esto.-Corroboró de igual forma Kyouyama.

Y un breve silencio resonó. La bella vista desde las alturas del rascacielo inundaban de romanticismo la cena, pero lo hacía mucho más la cohibida forma en que ambos se trataban. Ante las cámaras y las reuniones de negocios eran firmes, decididos, se tomaban de la mano sin protestar y ahora, simplemente no se atrevían a mirarse fijamente.

-Llevas el anillo puesto.- Notó con un leve reconocimiento de alegría.

-Sigo casada y mientras eso continúe, lo tendré.- Contempló la mano que ostentaba la delicada joya.- Además no tengo por qué quitármelo.

Yoh tomó su mano con tanta pasividad. Aparentemente Anna era una de las personas más difíciles de tratar, pero extrañamente entre ambos había un cristal muy delgado, algo con lo que sin duda se conectaban.

- Creo que eso fue lo más loco que he hecho en mi vida.- Pronunció emocionado Yoh al recordar su entrega y devoción con el micrófono.- Aunque no me arrepiento de nada de lo que dije, todo es perfectamente cierto.

Anna lo miró con detención, para él era tan fácil expresar sus sentimientos y reír ante las situaciones más extrañas que le sucedían a menudo. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y volvió a mirar su anillo.

-Palabras dignas de una portada.- Comentó con perfecta noción de lo que decía, aunque el tono burlesco predominaba en cada uno de sus comentarios.- "La pareja perfecta"

-Qué creatividad.- Halagó el castaño.- Ni siquiera en mi noviazgo con Marion me dedicaron algo así y menos con titulares tan alocados.

Su risa se dejó escuchar unos momentos más y Anna no pudo evitar compartir ese momento, coincidía perfectamente con él. Jamás le dedicaron tanta atención los medios de su élite, al menos no de esa forma tan romántica. El mesero no tardó en llegar con el banquete preparado para la pareja, quien disfrutó paso a paso la cena tan ostentosa que cada uno de sus padres había preparado.

-¿Crees que todo esto termine bien?.- Preguntó en medio de la cena el castaño.- Es decir, ninguno de los dos quiere algo más, ¿no?

-Es correcto.- Afirmó Anna con tranquilidad.- Sólo queremos pasar por una pareja.

-Sí, lo sé. Aunque mi madre me ha estado presionando desde aquella vez que mencionaste a los bebés.- Contuvo una pequeña carcajada al recordar cada uno de los intentos de keiko por encargar familia.

- Sé que fue una total locura ese comentario.- Aceptó Anna con franqueza.- Pero es un tema delicado para mí y para Hao.

Yoh miró por un momento el platillo que comía, aquello repentinamente dejó de tener el exquisito sabor que percibían sus sentidos. Recordó cómo ella quería insistentemente un bebé de su hermano.

-Y… ¿tu ciclo sigue normal?.-Preguntó Yoh bastante calmado.

Sinceramente no era la pregunta que Anna esperaba, sobretodo porque no sabía a cabalidad la respuesta. Durante meses había tenido la libertad de evitar las protecciones y aún así no obtuvo el resultado deseado.

-Aún no lo sé, pero dudó que tu tino sea muy bueno.- Contestó la rubia de manera bastante confiada.

-¿En serio lo crees?.- Cuestionó intrigado el castaño.- Recuerda que no soy Hao.

Los colores carmín adornaron su rostro sin disimulo. Agradecía el hecho de que en ese momento no estuviera bebiendo de su copa algún líquido o éste ya hubiese sido derramado en el apuesto rostro de su esposo.

-No es el objetivo.- Esclareció duramente Anna.- No buscó tener un bebé contigo.

-Ni yo.- Contestó con orgullo el castaño

Alzó su copa llena de champagne y tomó la de ella. En un breve instante, ya sujetaba la copa entre sus manos e Yoh estaba demasiado cerca. Su respiración se notaba acelerada y no por el par de copas que ya llevaban en la cuenta, sino por la estrecha distancia que existía entre ambos.

- Brindemos por eso.- Habló con valor Yoh.- Por nuestro primer mes libre de amor, errores e hijos.

Era una tonta al no notarlo antes. Eran claros celos de su hermano, y perversamente Hao ganaba sin siquiera estar presente. Al no notar respuesta de ella, tomó la copa de un solo trago. El mesero que observó su acción le llevó una bebida diferente y al parecer mucho más fuerte.

-¿Tú quieres un hijo? ¿Es eso lo que tanto te molesta?.- Preguntó sin ningún rodeo.

-Vámonos.- Fue lo único que contestó el castaño.

* * *

A pesar de que el cigarro no era su gran afición servía bastante para relajarlo. Entró a la mansión y ciertamente no esperaba ver a nadie interesante, ya que recordaba a la perfección la fecha. Un mes de completo infierno, vergüenzas y desamores, pero eso estaba por terminar.

-¿Vienes tomado, Hao?.-Preguntó su abuela al verlo completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

-No, pero pensé que estarías en una celebración "máxima".- Aludió con burla a su madre.

-Decidieron que la cena era para dos.- Le informó sutilmente Kino.- Y pretendo que siga siendo sólo dos.

Hao sonrió con levedad, por un breve momento pensó que Kino lo apoyaría, pero no, todos seguían idolatrando a Yoh.

-Sí, Anna y yo.- Contestó seguro el Asakura.- Ella es el amor de mi vida y por ningún motivo pienso dejarla ir.

Y lentamente subió las escaleras. Miró aquella puerta prohibida, una habitación doble era una estrategia muy buena. Sacó la llave y la abrió sin siquiera detenerse un momento. Era tan común por dentro y por fuera, aunque ciertamente parecía una suite de lujo.

-La señorita Anna acaba de llamar y decir que no vendrán está noche.- Informó a sus espaldas Kanna.

Hao, que admiraba el vestido de noche sobre la cama no le extraño la decisión de Anna al irse fuera de su alcance. Removió de su bolsillo las fotos y las colocó en las pertenencias de su hermano.

-Deja este sobre en la habitación antigua de Yoh y asegúrate de revolverlo todo de manera común.- Le indicó Hao con seriedad.

Kanna acató de inmediato la orden y salió tan sigilosamente como había entrado. Mientras tanto, Hao arrugaba con fuerza una de las fotografías de Marion. Todo habría sido perfecto de no ser por la ambición y la lujuria que tenía, pero nada es demasiado perfecto mucho tiempo.

-Y tú ya duraste mucho con él.- Habló con frialdad el castaño.- Es tiempo de mostrarte la verdadera cara del tipo con el que te casaste, Anna.

* * *

Sin duda alguna jamás pensó en tener una romántica velada a la luz de la luna al lado de Yoh, tampoco era su intención cenar con él sabiendo a la perfección la fecha. Un mes, todo un mes a su lado, soportando de las múltiples provocaciones de su hermano y de las amenazas de Phauna; sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo toleró y fue gracias a que él había sido fuerte cuando ella ya no tenía fuerzas.

-Y ahora…-Suspiró casi con desgano.- No era mi intención herir su orgullo de hombre.

O al menos a eso aludía la pequeña, casi nula, discusión antes de salir del restaurante. Ni siquiera estaba borracho, eso lo sabía perfectamente o de otra forma no lo hubiera dejado manejar. Sin embargo, ahí estaban los dos parados entre el tráfico y con una lluvia que parecía no podía maldecir el clima, ni tampoco su imperfecta comunicación con su esposo, pero sí podía maldecir a Fausto y Keiko por dejarla afrontar un día tan raro. Fue entonces cuando prendió el estéreo, al menos la música la relajaba un poco, pero el gusto le duró muy poco. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente y al tomarlo sabía que era él.

-Anna…- Escuchó su voz desde el móvil.- Quiero disculparme, no sabía lo que decía.

Yoh miraba el parabrisas empañarse con lentitud. Ya la calefacción no animaba el estado en el que se encontraba. El alcohol seguía en su sangre, pero no tanto como para empañar la visión de la gran tontería que había cometido.

-No es necesario que te disculpes.- Respondió Anna con sinceridad.- No tengo derecho a reclamarte nada.

-Pero yo sí.- Corrigió de inmediato él.- Tal vez, ni tu ni yo seamos una pareja, pero eso no nos da derecho a lastimarnos entre nosotros y menos por cosas tan absurdas.

Inesperadamente una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Culpó al alcohol de tremenda falta a su persona, después de todo ella no era una persona que lloraba por una simple pelea con su novio. Entonces, por qué le dolía ver que Yoh estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

-Un hijo no es una tontería.- Replicó la rubia molesta.

-No, no lo es, pero nuestro caso es diferente.- Contestó calmado el castaño.- Por eso te pido disculpas, porque…

-Cállate, Yoh.- Lo interrumpió abruptamente Anna.- No tienes por qué preocuparte por un hijo. Independientemente de que seamos o no pareja, ¡yo soy infértil!

Y colgó a la llamada. No quería escuchar nada más, no sólo porque no deseaba escuchar sus condolencias, si no porque ya no podía reprimir sus sentimientos durante más tiempo. Era un asunto absurdo, pero había hecho un examen y corroborar si su noche pasional había tenido consecuencias, y el resultado fue contundente.

_-No te preocupes, es sólo cuestión de intentarlo otra vez.-Aseguró Fausto al ver los análisis._

_-¿Por qué no lo dices más claro?.-Respondió casi con rabia.- No necesito tener doctorado para notar mi incapacidad de concebir._

Escuchó timbrar nuevamente el celular, pero esta vez no contestó. Ya era demasiado drama por un día.

-Olvida que lo dije.- Escuchó su voz.- No era mi intención herirte.

Estaba completamente loco al dejar que toda la lluvia cayera sobre él. Ya no le importaba el hecho de empaparse, simplemente de disculparse. Abrió la puerta y salió. Su única acción en ese momento fue abrazarlo, pese a la lluvia y pese a todos los carros que los miraban insistentemente.

-Vamos a mi casa.-Fue lo único que pronunció Anna.

* * *

Miraba con melancolía la foto de sus padres, un pasado que sin duda alguna no reviviría jamás. Tenuemente, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y dejó que sus recuerdos se marcharan una vez más, pues ya no valía la pena recordar cosas banales.

-¡Horo Horo!.- Le llamó con seriedad su hermana.- Otra vez viendo esto.

-Sí, ya lo sé.- Argumentó tontamente.- Es sólo que a veces me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con ellos.

-Ya hermano, no seamos tan pesimistas. Papá te dejó bien acomodado.- Le recordó con alegría Pilika.

-Nunca pierdes las esperanzas, ¿verdad?.- Susurró agradecido de que ella tuviera las energías de seguir adelante y no ver hacia atrás.

-Por supuesto, especialmente por que pronto tendremos pasarelas por todo Japón y una invitación al extranjero, ¿no es para alegrarse de por vida?

Qué vitalidad tenía la menor de los Usui, meditó su hermano. Idéntica a su madre en cuanto a carácter y firme como su padre, una combinación sin duda excepcional.

-Por supuesto, ¿y cómo va todo con Ren?.- Cuestionó de manera casual.

-Bien, pero me sigo preguntando ¿cuál es el interés en este hombre? No es rico, ni nada por el estilo.- Alegó algo molesta su hermana, llevaba varios meses de noviazgo con Ren y aún no veía las razones personales de su hermano en esto.

-Muy pronto las veras, Pilika, tú sólo atiéndelo y disfruta de tu noviazgo, que del resto se encarga Kino.- Contestó confiado de cada una de sus palabras.

Su cuerpo se movía insistentemente entre las sabanas de la cama. Se sentía acalorado e incomodo, motivo por el cual su sueño se vio abruptamente interrumpido. Sus ojos y su cuerpo se sobresaltaron súbitamente, hasta que lentamente fue recobrando la normalidad y volvió a recostarse, aunque eso hizo que notara su falta de ropa.

Miró a su alrededor, en su vida había estado ahí y podía jurar que no era un hotel. Quiso buscar en su memoria algún recuerdo de la noche anterior, pero no conseguía nada, todo estaba en blanco. Entonces, decidido se levantó y buscó su ropa, o al menos algún camino que le indicara que lo que tuvo fue una noche de pasión.

-Dudo que haya llegado desnudo aquí.- Susurró el castaño.

-Por supuesto que no.- Contestó de espaldas una voz masculina.

Eso sin duda lo sobresaltó y estuvo al borde de un paro cardiaco, pero sus nervios se tranquilizaron un poco y evitó a toda costa salir corriendo.

-¿Quién es usted?.-Cuestionó confundido.- Y dónde estoy

-Mi nombre es Kalim y está en la casa de Anna Kyouyama, que si no mal recuerdo es su esposa.- Le informó gentilmente el hombre.- Y también le recuerdo que tiene que irse a trabajar.

Ahora comprendía porque razón no llevaba puesto nada encima, salvo lo indispensable. Kalim llevaba en su mano derecha un traje perfectamente pulcro y en su mano izquierda el calzado que combinaba a la perfección con el atuendo.

-Gracias Kalim, por un momento pensé que había parado en un mal lugar.- Expresó bastante despistado, sin contar la forma tan confiada que tomaba de inmediato con él.- ¿Podrías decirme donde está Anna?

Kalim sonrió con levedad, sin duda Yoh Asakura era un buen hombre y uno muy amable. A pesar de eso no pudo quitarle la desagradable sorpresa que en efecto se encontraba totalmente solo.

-Se fue a trabajar desde hace varias horas.

-¿Varias horas?.-Preguntó sorprendido.- Son las 7 de la mañana.

-A veces es así, cuando tiene algo por qué temer.

* * *

Contemplar una tela tan arrugada y brillosa no era usual en ella, especialmente cuando tenía un evento en menos de tres horas. Sin embargo, ella seguía absorta en la tela del vestido y su detención a los elementos de aquel fragmento ya estaban rebasando la línea normal.

-Anna, te hace falta este detalle.- Indicó Jun, cuando vio el vestido sin terminar.

A pesar de ser tan sólo las nueve de la mañana todo el personal corría acelerado. Y cómo si ella no lo notara, bufó desganada y colocó cada tela en el lugar correspondiente, aceleró su ritmo al doble o eso fue lo que percibió Jun Tao.

-Pareces molesta con algo.- Dijo Jun con afán de buscar una conversación amistosa, pero lo único que logró fue la evasiva de Anna.- Definitivamente estás molesta.

-Deja de hacer suposiciones equivocadas.- Contestó irritada la rubia.

Aunque Jun quería calmar un poco el mal humor de Anna, Pilika y Shalona entraron sumamente alteradas. Comenzaron exclamando un par de oraciones inentendibles, modelos, telas, vestidos faltantes, diseños inconclusos; por supuesto, nada fuera de lo común.

-¡Cálmense las dos!.- Ordenó con ímpetu Kyouyama.- Shalona, ordena material de inmediato al crédito más conveniente y Pilika, llama a las dos agencias de modelaje que ya conoces.

-Ya contactamos todo, las telas llegan en tres horas. Tiempo insuficiente para acabar la serie, que hemos tardado por lo menos tres semanas en hacer.- Explicó la rubia mucho más preocupada de lo normal.

Anna suspiró hondamente y se relajó. Motivos como estos eran la razón por la cual dormir bien era una completa utopía. Tomó su agenda especial, aquella que no tocaba salvo en emergencias, esperaba la queja de Pilika, pero se imaginaba cual sería la respuesta que le daría.

-Ninguna es rentable, ¿cierto?.- Cuestionó con cierto aire de incredulidad.

-Contrate todas las modelos que pude, pero aún así me faltan tres y no puedo presionar a más chicas con 6 cambios de vestuario, es demasiado. Me quedan tres opciones y una de ellas no es precisamente tu mejor amiga.

* * *

En momentos como estos ni siquiera un café podía tomar tranquilo. Definitivamente extrañaba su vida de antes, pero por sobretodo añoraba volver a comenzar desde cero. En sus primeros años Hao y él eran entrañables, los mejores amigos y el tiempo transcurrió hasta llegar a lo que era hoy, una persona que quería dañarlo a costa de todo.

-Señor Yoh, tiene toda su agenda repleta y a penas y llegamos al aeropuerto.- Le dijo casi al borde de la desesperación su secretaria.

-Tranquila, Sally.-Intentó calmarla, pero fue inútil.

-No, Señor, debemos estar ahí en 20 minutos.- Y sin tomarse la molestia en pedir permiso se subió al coche.

Eso fue suficiente para Yoh, comprendía que a lo mejor era un llamado común, pero tal parecía que no. Un viaje tan precipitado de negocios por lo menos se programaba con un mes de anticipación, por ello no entendía la situación tan estresante que vivía su secretaria.

-Sally, no me puedes decir que este viaje yo lo programe. Ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo hecho.-Habló con calma y serenidad, o al menos intentando no molestarse.- No traigo equipaje, no…

-No lo necesita, ya he ordenado que lleven una maleta a la terminal y también he pedido que Elly nos acompañe, por supuesto que el señor Amidamaru ya está allá, sólo faltaba usted y yo.

Definitivamente era inútil, ella estaba bastante nerviosa como para contestar alguna de sus preguntas.

-¿Y qué eventos hay para hoy?.- Cuestionó impresionado de la cantidad de información que esa chica manejaba.

-Una reunión, un banquete con el trío accionario de su competidor y muchas cosas más, señor.

-Calma Sally, todo va a salir bien.- Animó con optimismo el castaño a pesar de que no era nada grato un viaje en estos momentos.-_ ¿_Le avisaste a mi esposa del viaje?

-Por supuesto, Señor, le deje el recado con su secretaria y adelante su regreso en una semana.

Sus palabras pudieron haberlo matado de desilusión. ¡Una semana! Ni siquiera recordaba si Hao tomaba tantos días en gira emblemática, pero esto era sin duda un abuso, como si de verdad necesitara alejarse en ese preciso momento de todo.

-_Lo único que quería era hablar con Anna_.- Pensó que sería lo único realmente relevante que haría hoy.

* * *

Una copa de champagne era la que sostenía en su mano. Su arreglo, como siempre, impecable y la planeación del evento acorde a la presentación, nada le faltaba, sólo él. No deseaba admitirlo con fuerza, pero lo suyo era cobardía plena.

_-Lo único que quiero es dormir y despertar contigo siempre, no importan los demás, sólo nosotros dos.- Le susurró al odio en medio de la lluvia_

Su corazón se sobresaltó cuando lo escuchó decirlo, cada palabra, como si fuera algo perfectamente conocido y más aún cuando sus cuerpos se estrecharon al llegar a su casa. Él la plagó de besos y no le daba ninguna pauta, sino hasta que llegaron a la cama. Todo cambió ahí.

-No sigas esperándome, querida.- Escuchó con egocentrismo a su cuñado.

Era imposible que olvidara su voz tan penetrante. A penas lo miró por encima de su hombre y sin duda alguna se deleitó con la bella imagen que percibía. Hao Asakura era imponente y apuesto, más cuando el negro y él eran parte de la gala.

-¿Cuándo he necesitado de un hombre?.- Habló con superioridad Kyouyama.

-Desde el día que me conociste.- Respondió con firmeza y al notar que nadie los miraba, la sujetó de la cintura.- Tú aprendiste algo y yo también.

La calidez de su voz la perdía en una absoluta confusión, pero los recuerdos eran fuertes y sabía qué lugar era el que tenía ahora.

-Estoy casada.- Dijo Anna para librarse de su agarre, pero el efecto fue el contrario.

-Yo no te veo casada.- Le susurró a su oído y su cuello fue víctima de los mimos del castaño.

Sin embargo, eso no duró demasiado. Ella se soltó con esfuerzos de sus brazos y lo enfrentó. Ambos tenían la fortuna de que aún estaban en un salón vacio y que sólo frecuentaban las modelos.

-No te enojes, belleza. Sólo digo que para ser una mujer casada te hace falta el esposo.- Habló con sobriedad en su voz.

-Ya llegará.- Contestó indiferente Anna, aunque sabía que con él de por medio era imposible serlo.

-Yoh es un hombre impredecible, tiene muchas prioridades antes que tú.- Respondió sumamente concentrado en la reacción que ella tendría.

-Por eso son gemelos, entonces.- Respondió y se marchó del lugar.

Aunque le doliera lastimar a Anna más de la cuenta, sabía que no debía permitirle encariñarse con su hermano más de la cuenta y si eso incluía decepcionarla estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

* * *

Marion admiraba el hermoso vestido que luciría en pasarela. Fue una verdadera sorpresa que Pilika Usui le llamara para ser parte de la colección de primavera y una de las mejores oportunidades para hacerle saber a Anna que ella era mucho más fuerte.

Anunciaron su entrada y caminó sonriente a la salida. Ya imaginaba los titulares de periódico dedicados a ella, más aún con la ausencia de Yoh. Su plan era brillante y Anna ni siquiera sospechaba nada, la miró con arrogancia al salir y la contempló tan débil e indefensa sin la protección del Asakura.

Por su parte, Anna reflexionaba cada momento y al público asistente. Numerosas caras inundaban el lugar, pero ninguna era él. Aunque no esperaba un milagro, después de todo no se comunicó con ella en toda la tarde y probablemente tenía otros compromisos más importantes que ella. Marion entró de nuevo a pasarela, lucía radiante y llena de viveza, tanto como Yoh la describía.

Internamente le dolía la comparación y no porque fuera Yoh quien lo dijera, sino porque ella misma lo veía. Ella tenía el porte, pero no la belleza que irradiaban cada una de estas mujeres. Vio avanzar a la última y agradeció la presencia de medios y promotores en esa presentación.

-Tan hermosa como siempre.- Oyó el halago de parte de Ren Tao, cuando todo finalizó.

Los fotógrafos inundaron el lugar y captaban cada uno de los momentos, pero en particular cuestionaban por la ausencia del menor de los Asakura.

-Agradezco el cumplido, pero Pilika debe ponerse celosa cada que te acercas a mí con esas intenciones.-Respondió indiferente Kyouyama y no porque no causara impacto las palabras del hombre, sino porque no tenía intenciones de escuchar cumplidos.

-Es amor a distancia, nada a comparación de tú y yo.-Meditó por un momento Tao.- Sea cual sea la excusa de Yoh, no lo voy a perdonar por esto.

Una tenue sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kyouyama. Fausto ya no estaba con ella, Manta tenía un viaje de negocios e Yoh seguía perdido, pero ahí estaba él, Ren Tao.

-No he visto a Yoh desde ayer.-Comentó confiada Anna.

-¿No despertaste junto a él?.- Preguntó divertido.

-Claro, que no.- Susurró bastante bajo la rubia.

Eso era lo que le molestaba, después de unos cuantos besos compartidos, su radiante esposo no quiso llegar a más. Fueron excusas tras excusas, hasta que definitivamente la dejó hablando sola, pues el alcohol ya había hecho efecto en él.

-En vista que te ha abandonado, esta noche ocuparé su lugar.

* * *

Fastidiado era la palabra correcta para describir su estado de ánimo y a pesar de eso seguía sonriendo. Llegando al aeropuerto lo único que deseo fervientemente fue descansar, pero Elly y Sally no desistían de ponerlo a trabajar.

-Mañana tendrá que acudir a una reunión importante con un embajador y por supuesto su esposa tiene que estar presente.- Informó la mujer.

Una semana con ella y ya se estaba volviendo loco entre tantos papeleos y asuntos irrelevantes. Por suerte Amidamaru había pedido por él una tregua de un solo día o al menos eso es lo que intentaba llevar a cabo.

Entró a su casa esperando ser recibido al menos por su madre, pero todo seguía muerto. No había hablado con nadie, salvo con su abuela. El caso con Anna fue muy aparte, tenía miedo de haber hecho algo muy malo y sobre todo cuando Elly olvidó el evento de Anna.

Corrió por la escalera y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación, era de noche, así que fácilmente debería encontrarla. Y así fue, se miraron con demasiada detención, hasta que él habló.

-Hola.- La saludó con timidez.

-Hola.- Contestó con indiferencia.

Odiaba eso, lo hacía sentir mal, pero por supuesto era culpa suya. Anna no movía ni un gramo de su atención a su presencia, no después de hacer cada quien lo que deseaba.

-Tú secretaria me envió un vestido de gala hace rato.- Aludió a la prenda que descansaba en la cama.- No voy a ir contigo a la cena, así que será mejor que devuelvas la prenda.

-Perdóname, Anna.- Habló arrepentido de todo.- Quería hablarte, de verdad que deseaba hacerlo. Pero a cualquier lado que quería hablarte, no podía.

-No tienes porque disculparte, tus negocios tienen la suficiente prioridad y tu empresa te necesita antes que nada.- Respondió con frialdad Kyouyama.

-No. Mi prioridad era hablar contigo, dije muchas cosas ese día y la mayoría era mentira.

Sus palabras causaron el efecto contrario que él deseaba conseguir. Efectivamente había dicho y hecho muchas tonterías, hablaba de Marion, de su relación de su devoción y amor, pero era pasado. Lo único verdaderamente firme era el gran cariño y atracción que sentía por Anna.

-Pues pudiste hablarme para decirme eso. Hay casetas de teléfono por todos lados o ¿acaso también te prohibieron usar el teléfono del hotel?.- Contestó sumamente dolida por todas las tonterías que estaba negando.

-No, espera, déjame explicarte.-Intentó Yoh retomar su plática.- Yo quise decir otra cosa.

-Cállate, no me interesa que me hables, sólo finjamos estar bien y listo. No necesitamos relacionarnos de más-Replicó mucho más alto ella.

-Si me dejaras explicarme, verías que de verdad no soy el gran mentiroso que crees que soy.

-Suficiente tengo con escuchar que todo lo que dices es mentira, aún si me dijera Hao que eres una basura no le creería, pero escucharte a ti decirlo es… abominable.- Pronunció fuera de su aparente tranquilidad.

-¡No! Lo único que es mentira es que sigo amando a Marion, a quien quiero es…

-¡Ya, no intentes cambiar nada!.-Dijo furiosa Kyouyama y como si de un impulso se tratara, tomó entre sus manos el saco del castaño y lo arrojó a su dueño.

Inexplicablemente, comenzaron a llover imágenes de mujeres desnudas y una gran mayoría eran fotos de Phauna. Aquello no hizo más que tensar el ambiente y la incredulidad de parte de Yoh creció aún más.

-¡Eso no es mío!.- Fue lo único que pudo decir en su defensa.

-¡Eres un pervertido! Si tanto la extrañas, pues qué esperas para irte con ella..- Exclamó a todo pulmón, sus puños se contrajeron en un intento por no dejar fluir todo su enojo.

Yoh trató de calmarla y se acercó a ella. No era culpable de nada, ni siquiera cuando fue novio de Marion se atrevió a pedirle una foto, era obvio que eso no era de él.

- ¡Ya no quiero a Marion, te lo aseguro! Y esas fotos no son mías.- Le respondió bastante alterado por el estado en que veía a la rubia.

Entonces se quedó mudo por la tremenda bofetada que plantó en su rostro. Si él hubiese estado ahí todos los días que duró su viaje fácilmente podría haber deducido que eran celos en su estado más puro.

-¡Vete de aquí!- Lo corrió Kyouyama.

Sin dudarlo un segundo se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, no le importaba lo que su familia pensaba, sólo era lo que deseaba, estar sola. E Yoh, aunque dolido y afectado, aceptó la decisión de ella, no sin antes sacar de su bolsillo una pequeña flor.

-Ésta era para ti.-Susurró con melancolía y dejó caer la diminuta flor, toda una rareza para encontrar.

-No necesito nada de ti.-Fue lo único que dijo Anna cuando cerró la puerta.

Sus palabras eran producto de la efervescencia del momento, y eso lo denotó en el momento que cerró con llave la puerta. El arrepentimiento que tenía era enorme, no quería alejar a Yoh totalmente de ella, pero eran demasiados detalles en una semana para pasar por alto.

Impulsivamente, tomó su bata de baño y se deshizo de su ropa. El estremecimiento al sentir su piel en contacto con el agua, le devolvió un poco de entereza. No era ninguna niña para tratar a su esposo de esa manera, fue entonces cuando sintió unas manos recorrer su silueta desnuda.

Aquellas manos se deslizaban sin pena y recorrían afanosamente su cuerpo desnudo, mismo cuerpo que sintió en contacto con el suyo. Sus labios se posaban en su cuello y la marcaban como propia, repentinamente oyó su voz y su mundo colapsó del placer al temor.

-Te dije que él no era hombre para ti.-Le susurró en su oído Hao Asakura, conociendo de antemano que el momento justo para actuar era éste, cuando Yoh había abierto sigilosamente la puerta del baño y los veía con un dolor profundo en su pecho.

Continuará….

* * *

Notas de Autor: Sin duda ha sido el capitulo que más me ha costado, Yoh y Anna peleándose por culpa de los demás, se niegan mutuamente, ¿que pasara?

Nuevamente, me he quedado en una parte que no defino sí habrá algo o no, así que decidan ustedes. Sobre la encuesta en mi perfil, Yoh va ganando, así que quienes prefieran a Hao se están quedando muy atrás. De antemano muchas gracias por sus palabras y su apoyo, tratare de hace lo mejor que pueda con cada una de mis historias, gracias por su apoyo y sigo sus recomendaciones.

**Agradecimientos especiales a : clau17, Barbi Barr, ".............", SOLANGE, TeNsHi KyOsUkA-cHaN, Priss, Dark Zeldalink, anna-sama, Keily -It.H-, Seyram Asakura, Vydel-Shadow, Katsumi Kurosawa, Naliamel, LadySc -Maaya- y a Anna Kiyouyama.**

Ha pasado un tiempo y sé que no soy la más constante de las escritoras aquí, pero aún así debo de serlo, por lo tanto les pido una disculpa y tengan por seguro que tengo ya una dupla preparada para quienes leen dos de mis fics más sobresalientes: Nuestra Boda y Soñarás con él. Esperenlo pronto.

Cuidense y nos vemos!!

Bye!


	11. Capitulo XI Sin derecho a replica

**Capitulo XI **

Sus manos recorrían con lujuria cada parte de su cuerpo, era un deseo afanoso de poseerla lo que le llevó a pasar por alto los límites y tocarla a plenitud. Plan o no, lo estaba disfrutando en exceso. Añoraba y rogaba durante días ese reencuentro, tanto así que en este momento era lo único procesaba su mente.

-Ríndete, amor.-Oyó su suplica con especial atención.

Palabras tan sutiles que le recordaban las tantas noches que había pasado en sus brazos, pero ahora el sólo hecho de que él la tocará era una atrocidad. Estaba casada y eso lo sabía, ése era su límite y lo que los separaría para siempre. Más no salió de su ensoñación hasta que vio a Yoh justo enfrente de ella. Era vergonzoso, no sólo porque estaba desnuda, sino porque estaba en compañía de su hermano.

Entonces lo miró y no tardó más de dos segundos en reaccionar y salir de la habitación completamente. Oyó la puerta de su alcoba retumbar con fuerza, estaba molesto. No cabía la menor duda, Yoh reflejaba en su mirada decepción, enojo, furia, absolutamente todo, al igual que ella.

-Suéltame, Hao.- Replicó molesta Anna, pero él sujetó sus muñecas con fuerza.

Estaba poseído, ese hombre no pensaba. Por supuesto que no lo hacía, la besaba en su cuello con tanta pasión y fuerza que no pudo detener una exclamación de dolor. Y creyó que no llegaría a más, cuando lo sintió en lo más profundo de su ser.

Él gimió con fuerza, lo estaba disfrutando al máximo, era una gloria sentir aquella cavidad tan apretada en su miembro. Sin embargo, Anna no podía sentir la misma dicha, había pensado por un momento que era Yoh quien la tocaba y por eso no prohíbo nada. Pero este hombre no era su esposo y no cesaba en su rápido vaivén. Por dios, su mente retumbaba de culpabilidad, ya no podía más con aquella sensación incomoda que le impedía sentir placer.

-Por favor Hao… detente.- Suplicó Kyouyama con la voz quebrada entre el dolor y su sentir.

Él no escuchó estaba tan complacido, que sus ojos se habían cerrado por completo, de tal modo que no sintió cuando ella derramó sus primeras lagrimas. El agua caía libremente por sus cuerpos, por lo tanto era imposible que notara su aflicción, especialmente porque no le permitía moverse más allá.

Se estaba saliendo todo de control y no podía hacer nada. Era como si con eso estuviera descargando toda su carga sexual acumulada, un ser totalmente irracional. ¿Por qué no gritaba? ¿Por qué callaba? Dolía y punzaba en el alma a cada embestida que daba a su cuerpo, no quería continuar, por eso tendría que pararlo a toda costa.

-¡Basta, Hao!.- Le gritó con frustración tratando de liberar su cuerpo del agarre en que lo tenía.

Aquella voz pareció regresarlo a la realidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Había perdido el piso y el objetivo de su plan, que no era ir y abusar de ella. Su respiración se agitó, su gozo era tremendo y era la razón por la que no razonaba lo que hacía. Entonces la vio derramar un par de lágrimas y bajar su rostro.

La soltó y ella de inmediato trato de cubrir su cuerpo con sus manos. Se separó de ella muy a su pesar y comprobó que en realidad el único que disfrutaba era él. Había entrado en su cuerpo tan de golpe que no sabía si eso le había hecho daño.

-Anna, estás…

Pero ella no le permitió decir nada. Su rostro que antes denotaba derrota y desesperación ahora se teñía de odio y rencor.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!- Espetó con furia y al verlo estático no dudó en repetir la oración.- ¡¿Qué acaso estás sordo?! ¡He dicho que te largues!

Nunca la había visto en ese estado de conmoción. Realmente su cambio era terrible, asustaba con esa mirada retadora y llena de odio, razón por la que no quiso hacerla enojar más. Abrió la puerta de cristal y tomó una toalla. Su bello cuerpo se reflejaba con gran perfección en el vitral, más porque sus manos no alcanzaban a cubrir su desnudez.

-Eres una belleza, Anna.- Le dijo con verdadero encanto.

No obstante, no consiguió aminorar su estado de ánimo. Salió y la dejó sola. No quería, pero ella lo estaba rogando, casi suplicando. Y cuando quedó en completa soledad no pudo evitar dejarse caer. Se sentía mal en todos los sentidos, sobre todo por el engaño del que había sido objeto.

-Es una vileza, una porquería…- Expresaba con autentica frustración y coraje.- Y yo de tonta caí en su trampa.

* * *

No sabía porque sentía su sangre hervir, pero su enojo era tal que no dudó en salir de su casa a esa hora. Lo único que cruzó por su mente era tomar aire fresco, pensar, no actuar como un irascible. Ella al parecer había tomado una decisión en su ausencia, aunque sonaba ridículo, realmente burlesco.

Yoh lo único que quería era disculparse por dejarla sola y…. sí, las fotografías habían puesto esa tensión. Ahora recordaba que pretendía formular un por qué a cada acción, pero con semejante escena era obvio que estaba demás su explicación. Aún así no pudo evitar sentirse mal al respecto.

-Creo que estoy actuando como un verdadero esposo.- Reveló con temor de sus propias palabras.

Sin importar si era cierto o no, ya estaba en la casa de su mejor amigo. Manta podría ponerle en claro la perspectiva antes de llegar descontrolado a su casa. Ahora más que nada se sentía destrozado y no conocía una razón válida.

Pasaron horas antes de que él volviera, pero quería y sentía que tenía que dar una explicación válida y resuelta. Sin embargo, como podría hacerlo si las lágrimas en su rostro no dejaban de caer. Sentirse sucia y una mala mujer le sentaba muy poco. No obstante, él ni siquiera abrió la puerta de su alcoba, simplemente pasó por alto el hecho y siguió directo a la pieza siguiente, la otra habitación.

Entonces se sintió como una tonta. Llorar ya era lo suficientemente difícil para ella como para aceptar también que le dolía la indiferencia de Yoh, cuando hace un par de horas él era quien pedía una oportunidad para hablar.

-Ya… ya no importa.- Se decía a sí misma la rubia.- De todos modos es sólo un gran farsa.

Y deseó con todo su ser que su mente y su cuerpo creyera todo lo que decía. Pero para qué negarlo, su autoestima estaba por los suelos, el hecho que Hao llegará y la tratara como un objeto sexual le daba a entender el juego en el que se había metido y del cual necesitaba a toda costa sostenerse de Yoh. Sus lágrimas cesaron y descanso su rostro en la gran almohada de él, ya no lloraría más, sería fuerte a pesar de todo.

* * *

Para él, el día no podía ser más glorioso. Se sentía feliz. Absolutamente todo había salido de acuerdo al plan, ni un solo error. Miró a Marion alegre, eso le daba más ventaja a ella, porque seguramente tendría que esperar un tiempo para que a Anna se le bajara el enojo. Aunque no comprendía ese sentimiento, si lo que hacía era algo que a ella le fascinaba.

-Vaya que tienes cara de complacido, ¿acaso fue muy buena la sesión de sexo?.-Preguntó con arrogancia la rubia.

-Por supuesto, no compares el sexo que se tiene con una verdadera mujer.- Respondió con el mismo tono de altivez, no por ser temprano le perdonaría sus desplantes.

-No importa, mientras haya alguien que consuele a Yoh.- Se regocijó con alegría Phauna.- Lo demás no me importa.

-Él ya tuvo una noche con ella, ¿acaso no te asusta que eso lo haya dejado fascinado aunque sea a su cuerpo?- Le instigó con maldad

-Creo que eso debería preocuparte más a ti.- Le respondió imperturbable la rubia.- Yoh es una persona muy buena y será sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Anna se dé cuenta que tú serás muy hermoso, pero de pasión no pasas, querido Hao.

Hao bebió un sorbo de su jugo mientras observaba el impecable y vacío lugar, ideal para desayunar, perfecto para planear su próximo golpe.

-Tú y yo sabemos que Yoh no es un santo.- Contestó con perfecta calma.

-Tú tampoco, te atreviste a drogar a tu hermano en su gran cena. Me pregunto si lo habrá notado alguno de los dos.

-No, nadie lo notó.- Aseguró con firmeza, de eso se había encargado él personalmente.

* * *

Solo. Se sintió en completa soledad cuando Mannoko le aseguró que Manta no volvería hasta la próxima semana. Su regreso era inevitable, no se quedaría a dormir en la calle, por eso cuando regreso a su habitación decidió que dormiría en la alcoba que siempre debió ocupar. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar entrar a la de ella cuando la noche parecía más luz que oscuridad.

-Fragilidad…- Susurró el castaño. Eso era lo que había visto en ella.

Podría haber jurado que había llorado, pero Anna no era así. Además ¿por qué lloraría? Lo que obtenía era placer, no dolor a menos que él… No tampoco deseaba pensarlo, no era más satisfactorio que aquello que sentía en esos momentos.

-¿Por qué?...- Pronunció una vez más mientras tomaba un bocado de su plato.

-Lo siento hijo, siento que estés desayunando solo.- Irrumpió en el comedor.

Su madre llegaba con prisa y apuro detrás de un sequito de mucamas. Por supuesto, lo había olvidado, era una noche especial de caridad. Y era probable que su abuela estuviera en las mismas condiciones, razón por la que desayunaba sin nadie a su lado. Ni siquiera Anna estaba ya en su casa y no la juzgo, conociéndola era lo más lógico.

-No decido del todo mi vestido y las cosas que daremos en donación. – Continuó su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Sé que irás está noche a una cena importante con un embajador, pero me encantaría que tú y Anna estuvieran presentes.

Su intención era buena, pero a estas alturas dudaba enormemente que su plan fuera a cumplirse. Anna había rechazado tajantemente acompañarlo con el diplomático y dudaba que se presentara a un evento tan materialista y poco altruista como el que organizaban todas las señoras de sociedad.

-A los medios les encanta fotografiarlos juntos, si haces una entrada triunfal tendrán una excelente nota para las revistas.- Prosiguió con encanto, en verdad tenía que estar maravillada con su esposa, pero debía evitar esa enajenación.

-No iremos.- La cortó, y no fue grosero, simplemente las palabras no salían de otro modo.- Tenía planes para esta noche, espero que lo comprendas.

Su cara de desilusión apareció de inmediato. Lo comprendía, pero no lo aceptaba, después de todo había llamado a varias revistas para asegurar una suma cuantiosa. Su negativa solo le hacía pensar que la perfección no era algo que describiera el matrimonio de su hijo.

-¿Tienes algún problema, Yoh?

* * *

No era uno, eran cientos de problemas. Y todo gracias al maravilloso hombre que había escogido para amar. Debió hacerle caso a Jun cuando le advirtió y más cuando su relación comenzó a ser más apegada. El caso era sencillo, tenía que ahogarse en el trabajo como siempre lo había hecho y dejar los sentimentalismos de lado.

-Tiene llamada.- Pronunció temerosa Matti, pues había llegado de muy mal humor.

-¿Quién?.- Preguntó con desinterés, aunque fuera Yoh no contestaría la llamada.

-Hao Asakura.- Le informó con una curiosidad mezclada.

-Cuelga, no tomaré su llamada. Ni recibiré ningún presente, puedes enviar todas esas joyas y basura a la caridad.- Respondió con enfado, pero que no hizo tan evidente frente a su secretaría.

-¿Confirmo su asistencia al evento de beneficencia?– Preguntó con mucha más soltura Mattilda.

Nada más ajeno a la realidad. Porque de beneficencia sólo tenía el nombre, era más un lugar donde los ricos iban y promovían su imagen a costa de los demás. Ni de broma asistiría, pero…

-No, confirma mi asistencia en la cena del embajador.- Su orden impresionó a su secretaría de tal manera que se atrevió a cuestionarla.- ¿Hay alguna duda?

-No, enseguida llamo a la secretaria de su esposo.

* * *

La llamada a su oficina lo había sacado de control. No sólo porque Anna había confirmado lo que anoche negó rotundamente, sino por la imposición que eso significaba. Desde la escena del baño no la había vuelto a ver despierta, y tenía miedo de hacerlo, por primera vez no sabía cómo enfrentarla.

-Señor, su traje está en su alcoba.- Informó Kanna cuando lo vio entrar.

-Gracias, Kanna. ¿Dónde está Hao?- Preguntó con recelo el castaño.

Y sin duda la mujer no esperaba esa cuestión. No cuando el mayor de los Asakuras había partido hace dos horas al gran espectáculo de caridad.

-Salió con su abuela.- Le informó, pero observó cómo a pesar de que él caminaba a la escalera no cortaba su conversación.

- ¿Y Anna?- Cuestionó intrigado.

-Está bañándose.- Respondió sorprendida por el tono tan cortante que usaba.- Acaba de llegar hace media hora.

Su información le causó una gran tranquilidad. Por nada del mundo permitiría que Hao se acercase a ella, al menos no hasta que Anna le aclarara sus términos.

-Gracias, Kanna. Infórmale a Ryu y que tenga preparado el coche.

Su orden no tardó mucho en ser escuchada, pero ahora tenía un asunto pendiente. Dudó por unos minutos que puerta abrir, después de todo podría interrumpir algo. Sin embargo se armó de valor y abrió la alcoba que por más de un mes había compartido a su lado.

La gran suite no tenía nada diferente, excepto que todas las luces estaban apagadas. La única fuente de iluminación radicaba de armario, donde ella se estaba peinando con tranquilidad. Contuvo la respiración cuando la observó a distancia, era el mismo vestido que había escogido para ella y que su secretaría se había encargado de hacerle llegar.

-Anna…- La llamó desde la entrada y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Dijeran lo que dijeran, ese cuarto era tan suyo como de ella. Entonces Kyouyama salió sin expresión alguna en su rostro, aunque su implacable apariencia aturdían sus sentidos no debía olvidar que entre ellos aún quedaban cuestiones que resolver.

-Yoh.- Lo nombró de la misma forma en que él lo hacía hace tan sólo unos minutos.

Y el silencio reinó. No esperaba una escena de celos, tampoco esperaba que ella se excusara, pero quería una respuesta, cómo podía ella zanjar de golpe una cosa semejante.

-¿Aún seguimos en la misma línea?.- Preguntó el castaño dudoso de la respuesta que obtendría.

-Seguimos casados, seguimos en plan de venganza, ahora más que nunca.- Espetó con frialdad, tono que no había usado con él de ese modo.

¿Por qué tanta frialdad? No lo comprendía, en hipotético, el ofendido era él. Ella había traicionado su confianza, pero parecía algo más y quería averiguarlo a toda costa.

-¿Aún con lo de ayer?.- Rememoró su enfado al mencionar la escena de la que había sido testigo.

Pero no obtuvo evidencia en su rostro, sólo la de sus ojos, aquellos que le clamaban y dictaban algo diferente a lo que su cuerpo expresaba, dolor.

-Anoche fuimos objeto de una burla.- Declaró con enfado y sus puños se cerraron como si quisiera impedir que sus sentimientos salieran a flote.- Tu pregunta es directa cuando me miras así. ¿Si he regresado con él? Jamás.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa conexión entre sus ojos y los suyos. No era un gran genio, pero sabía, él ya había visto esa mirada antes, era como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse en llanto. El mismo dolor que él había experimentado al verla en brazos de su hermano, el de él era miedo, el de ella…

-Hagamos las cosas como son, no mezclemos nada entre nosotros.- Escuchó su voz tan firme que no pudo objetar algo más.

-Eso significa que no tengo derecho a decir nada.-Contestó con gran mecánica, especialmente porque no podía evitar sentirse mal al respecto.

-No hay derecho de réplica.- Respondió Anna cuando se dedicó a observar su reflejo en el espejo.- Seamos una pareja sólo en apariencia.

* * *

Regocijado tomó una copa de champagne. Era su momento de gloria, no sólo porque su hermano no estaba presente, sino porque sabía de antemano que había ganado la guerra. Ahora era cuestión de reconquistar a su novia y todo volvería a ser como antes. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se apaciguó cuando vio a sus dos peores enemigos acercársele.

-Miren quien está aquí, el príncipe de la arrogancia. Y digo príncipe, porque le bajaron del trono.- Se burló abiertamente el joven empresario, Horokeu Usui.

-No conseguirás molestarme. Créeme estoy muy bien, como para dejar que un simple hablador se lleve la gran noche.- Le respondió totalmente indiferente.

Era obvio que ninguno de los dos se llevaba bien y todo a raíz de un supuesto hijo de parte de Mikihisa, en este caso, hija. Yoh había pasado por alto el asunto, pero Hao no podía olvidar el escándalo en que se metieron todo porque su hermano creía fervientemente que Pilika era hija de su padre.

-Entonces los gemelos Asakura disfrutan esta noche de una hermosa velada. Tú tirando tu dinero e Yoh cenando con un embajador, al menos él está trabajando.

-Mintiendo como siempre Hoto Hoto.- Contestó altivo y seguro de que averiguaría cada detalle de esa supuesta reunión.

El empresario quiso responder por tal insulto, pero el mayor de los Asakura no dio tregua para tal momento y se perdió entre la multitud de personas. Eso lo irritó más, porque quería echarle en cara todos los logros de Yoh.

-Déjalo, creo que hiciste algo que lo alteró.- Intervino Ren Tao convencido de la reacción de Hao.- Algo que sin duda no esperaba.

Y nada podía ser más cierto. No tenía sentido, hoy lo había visto todo tan mal entre ese par que no creyó ni por un instante que habría una reconciliación. Ambos durmieron en camas separadas, ella salió más temprano de lo normal y según los informes de Lyserg estaba preparándose para asistir a un evento, éste.

-Lyserg, ¿Dónde está?.- Le preguntó por teléfono a su amigo, quien seguía paso a paso lo que ella hacía.

-Saliendo de casa con tu hermano.- Le informó el detective.- Pensé que te habías encargado de arruinar el matrimonio.

-Lo hice.- Reclamó frustado y sin comprender aún porque ese par seguía unido.

-Pues lo que hiciste no funcionó, y van directo a una cena con un embajador. Kanna dice que Anna lleva puesto lo que Yoh le dio a vestir.- Recitó algunas palabras de una larga lista de detalles.- Lleva el anillo que le regaló y joyas muy costosas, que asume son presentes de él.

Estaba realmente confundió y extremadamente molesto. Era imposible lo que decía Lyserg, no después de un engaño, no podía fiarse de todo eso, debía ser un error. Pero no lo era.

-Admítelo. Te ha ganado la partida.

* * *

Era hermoso y sumamente elegante su atuendo, cuando lo escogió no pudo quedar más embelesado que ahora. Sin embargo, toda esa majestuosidad se arruinaba con la dura y fría verdad. Eran sólo una apariencia y un retrato del perfecto matrimonio.

-Debe ser regocijante tener una compañera como la suya, señor Asakura.- Alabó realmente impresionado por la conjugación tan armoniosa que hacían.

Claro, por qué habría de pensar lo contrario si Anna se comportaba como toda un señora de sociedad y él no hacía más que maravillarse de todos los temas de los que era dominio. Miró por un momento a su esposa y por escasos segundos no sabía con certeza que responder sin elogiarla.

-Nada más cierto, Señor Müller.- Respondió el castaño con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro.- Ella sabe muchas cosas.

-Por supuesto. Pero déjeme decirle, señora Asakura, que está robando la noche.- Pronunció con asombro, no cabía la menor duda de que estaba maravillado.

-Le agradezco el cumplido, pero creo que es hora de centrarse en el asunto principal.- Habló con cortesía la rubia, ya había recibido demasiada atención por parte del anfitrión. – Yoh tiene muy buenas propuestas de las cuales ya conocerá algunas.

El hombre aplaudió y rió con verdadera soltura. La pareja no podía negar que el ambiente de la cena era agradable y suelto, pero ese era el principal problema, que ellos no estaban del mismo modo. Extrañamente el embajador los miró con una mirada cándida.

-Veo que lo que dice la prensa sobre ustedes es muy cierto. No suelo decir esto, pero hacen una pareja esplendorosa.- Elogió de la manera más sincera posible.- Así que hablemos de negocios….

Yoh la observó nuevamente. A pesar de lo mucho que deseaban aparentar, ella estaba realmente comprometida con su trabajo e iba a ayudarlo en todo lo que fuera posible. Incluso aquellas sutiles sonrisas fueron en más de una ocasión el punto clave del encuentro. Juntos eran fuertes, ya no importaba la crítica de su hermano, ni lo mucho que intentara desacreditarlo frente a ella, ya no valía la pena porque entre ellos no existía algo más que pudieran romper.

Anna estaba consciente de que todo a su alrededor era mentira, por eso se mantenía indiferente. Sin embargo, la tormenta de Hao y Marion no se hizo esperar más tiempo y comenzaron el ataque a la brevedad posible, nuevas trampas, más engaños. Pero ya nada era lo mismo. Miró entonces las fotos de Phauna desnuda. Una tetra de Hao para que ella pensara lo peor de él, especialmente por los recuerdos que había dejado después de su cena de aniversario.

-_No vale la pena seguir, Anna. No podemos tener sexo sólo porque se nos antoja, créeme, no quiero enamorarme de ti. _

Sí, eso lo recordaba a la perfección.

-_No pretendía acostarme contigo, Yoh. Yo sé que tú…- Le espetó con dureza cuando él dejó de besarla, todo parecía lo contrario pero sabía que ni ella ni siquiera él darían un segundo paso en ese aspecto._

-_No, es porque_ _tú aún piensas en él, __porque aunque yo te toque, tú no sientes lo mismo, lo sigues anhelando a él.- Le había dicho con bastante cordura, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que hablaba por él.- Al igual que yo a ella._

Y eso fue para Anna una bofetada, no sólo por la mención de Phauna, sino por todo lo que implicó su mención. Porque su lengua no paraba ahí y estaba reviviendo momentos que sentía muy lejanos, aquellos en donde Marion representaba algo más grande de lo que era ahora. Sabía que era un error y conocía con certeza qué era lo que le hizo hablar de esa manera tan estúpida, celos.

Pero cruel error, porque al final fue ella quien terminó en brazos de su hermano. Aquello terminó por corroborar que tal vez sus palabras no eran tan ajenas a la realidad, el problema era que por mucho acoso de parte de Marion, ya él no sentía ni la tentación de tocarla. Como si su amor se hubiera consumado en el momento que toco a su esposa. No obstante, habían pasado casi cuatro semanas de aquel fatídico hecho y no podía olvidarlo. No podía dormir con la misma tranquilidad, especialmente cuando ella tampoco lo hacía.

Yoh lo sabía. Oía cada madrugada como ella despertaba agitada, y tardaba demasiado tiempo en regresar a su lecho. El no dormir en la misma cama era sólo una más de las imposiciones en esa nueva faceta. Ante toda la gente, incluso ante su hermano, eran un matrimonio invencible. Pero el fuego de ella parecía consumirse poco a poco. Trabajaba en exceso, sus eventos eran demasiados y muy ocasionalmente coincidían, y cuando lo hacían era casi un milagro.

-Esto está muy mal…- Susurró con melancolía, pero sus pensamientos y suposiciones fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por su secretaría.

-Señor, he contactado a Mattilda y creo que hemos armado de manera conveniente sus agendas.- Le dijo bastante agotada.

Por supuesto, he ahí una segunda imposición. Anna había dicho tajantemente que entre menos tiempo convivieran sería más fácil llevar a cabo todo, pero también había sido extremista al mandar a su secretaría para acomodar sus agendas y establecer a qué eventos acudirían ambos.

-Y me temo que tenemos un problema.

La vio detenidamente, vaya que sí había tenido demasiado trabajo en el último mes y Anna no le estaba facilitando las cosas, no sólo por los dimes y diretes de la prensa, sino porque ya era prácticamente la imagen de estabilidad de la empresa.

-No asistirá a la inauguración de la nueva planta productiva.- Declaró finalmente Elly al notar el intrigante silencio que dominaba en el castaño y por un momento pensó que reclamaría, pero…

-¿Por qué?- Fue la pregunta desconcertante y llena de tristeza que hizo. Inclusive ella lo notaba, era imposible ocultarle a esa mujer que padecía de una crisis matrimonial.

-Tiene otro compromiso…

* * *

Por supuesto que lo mataría. Ella amablemente lo había recibido en cuanto llegó y él, ingratamente, la dejaba en el aeropuerto con quince maletas de ropa nueva. Definitivamente ir a Paris era terriblemente agotador, pero eso no le impedía sentirse furiosa con su hermano.

-Señorita Mannoko, entienda que su hermano está muy ocupado en casa.- Le decía Tamurazaki realmente preocupado por su reacción tan descontrolada.

-Quedarse en casa a contar moneditas no es estar ocupado.- Replicó realmente molesta.

Aunque por lo menos había tenido la delicadeza de enviar un sequito de ayudantes, eso no justificaba en nada que no estuviera presente. Donaría todos sus presentes en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad y si eso no servía de escarmiento entonces…

-Señorita, el joven se encuentra con el joven Asakura. Y pidió disculpas por no estar presente, pero el asunto era realmente grave.

-¿Algo anda mal?- Cuestionó un tanto extrañada de las palabras del mayordomo.

-No lo sé, sólo transmito el mensaje tal cual- Le informó Tamurazaki.- Desconozco los detalles.

Mannoko meditó un momento la situación. Siendo que Yoh y Manta eran íntimos amigos, difícilmente obtendría información de su hermano, pero podía saber a detalle que pasaba por un contacto más directo.

-Llévame con Anna.

* * *

La delicada tela caía por sus manos y era una belleza magistral la que observaba. Sí, sin duda hermoso, uno de sus mejores diseños. Sin embargo, ella parecía todo lo contrario. En soledad y en ese taller, no podía mentirse más tiempo, podría engañar a los demás con facilidad, pero a ella jamás.

En su sentir nunca pesó tanto la soledad como ahora, no porque siempre estuviera rodeada de personas, no, al contrario siempre estaba sola; el problema radicaba en que todo su alrededor le parecía falso, su matrimonio, el amor de Hao, los lazos de amistad con otras personas e inclusive su vida le parecía tan vacía.

-Debe ser un diseño especial para que le dediques tanto tiempo, Anna.- Escuchó de repente la voz de Jun

No obstante, no giró a verla y siguió cosiendo cada uno de los detalles de la falda. Cómo no dedicarle tiempo si era su vestido de novia, el que ella había creado para una boda que no tenía ni fecha ni tiempo. Pudo haberlo tirado, pero no, demostraría que simplemente no valía nada, porque sólo significaba falsas promesas y tontas ilusiones.

-El necesario para que abra el próximo desfile.- Contestó con indiferencia y oyó con claridad cómo se acercaba a inspeccionarlo.

-En verdad es esplendido, no tengo palabras para describirlo. ¿Estás segura que abrirás con esto el próximo desfile y quién lo llevará? ¿No será Marion o sí?

Pero ella no contestó, sus pensamientos ahogaban su sentido común y su motivo de crecer. No podía evitarlo, estaba destrozada a pesar de que había pasado ya un mes de aquel incidente en el baño y a pesar de eso no podía quitarlo de su mente y sus recuerdos, no porque era algo traumático, sino por lo que significaba en sí.

-Anna, ¿me estás escuchando?

Sí lo hacía, pero no quería su compañía en estos momentos.

-Quiero estar sola.- Dijo con bastante apatía.- Márchate.

No obstante no se movió de su sitio hasta que una nueva e intrigante cuestión la atacó. Anna se veía impasible y llena de frialdad, un contraste petrificante debido a que no había una razón lógica al asunto.

-Me iré, pero antes quiero preguntarte algo y prometo no molestarte más.- Habló con plena seguridad.- Sé que no soy tu confidente, ni nada por el estilo y no soy quien para cuestionar tu matrimonio tan apresurado y las razones que tuviste para hacerlo. Pero…

Entonces Anna la miró y en definitiva, su mirada estaba vacía. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al mirarla levantarse y encararla de cerca.

-Quieres saber por qué acepte la invitación de tu hermano

-Sí…-Confirmó Jun con cierto temor.

Y esperó paciente su respuesta, ya que no podía percibir nada a través de sus gestos y su mirada, que se conjuntaba en un oscuro arcoíris de pasividad.

-Por lástima.

Su voz resonó en todo el lugar, no sólo porque era un espacio cerrado, sino por las dos personas que ahí se encontraban. Para Jun fue un insulto terrible y tenía ganas de reclamar, pero al notar la impasividad de la rubia, sus fuertes deseos se fueron abajo.

-¿Hablas por ti o por Ren?- Cuestionó con altivez Anna.

El Asakura no sólo sonrió, sino que se sorprendió de aquella agresividad con que lo recibía.

-De él y de Yoh, por supuesto.- Contestó con certeza mientras avanzaba con seguridad hasta ella.

Jun lo miró con despreció y abandono la habitación antes de que ella se lo pidiera. No se imaginaba el residuo de hombre que dejaría la rubia, ya que si con sus más cercanas colaboradoras era un ogro, con un ex novio tan arrogante las palabras hirientes fluirían solas.

-¿Por qué tan seria, Annita?- Preguntó en tono curioso el castaño, mas cuando vio desaparecer a la joven Tao.- Si tu amiga comprende el significado de privacidad.

-Pero no tú.- Rebatió con fuerza y clara demostración de enfado.- Así que dime a qué has venido.

-Ésa es una pregunta innecesaria, sabes perfectamente a qué vengo.- Respondió Hao con fuerza en sus palabras.- Sabes que vengo todos los días sólo por ti.

Sin embargo, ninguno de sus cumplidos la conmovía al respecto. Lo observaba con calma y no podía evitar sentir desprecio tanto por ella como por él, cómo se había enamorado tan locamente de un hombre, cómo sucumbió a la debilidad de sentir algo tan fuerte. ¿Cómo?

-Entonces ya conoces mi respuesta.

-Hoy no pareces de tan buen humor, ¿acaso Yoh ya no te toca?- Se burló abiertamente del problema que atravesaban en su relación.

Podía ser tonto y creer el cuento de que todo iba viento en popa, pero él sabía por buenas fuentes que la relación se estaba congelando hasta el punto de ser sólo una tonta imagen.

-Admite que extrañas no sólo el buen sexo, sino mi compañía y todo lo que yo te ofrecía.- Continuó el castaño con vehemencia y tomó con una mano su rostro.- Pero sobretodo, yo te extraño a ti.

Nada se movió en su interior, era como si careciera de sentimientos, porque lo único que veía era a un gran actor, un hombre que sabía utilizar a la perfección las palabras, todo un conquistador nato. Sólo eso, un recuerdo.

-¿Quieres saber lo que extrañas?- Respondió tajantemente la rubia y alejó con brusquedad la mano de su rostro.- Ganar. Eso es lo único que extrañas, Hao. ¡Porque no soportas el éxito de tu hermano, no toleras que esté en tu lugar. Eso es lo que extrañas!

Entonces sí sintió arder en su interior la llama del enfado que estaba siendo consumida por su tristeza. Porque no lo iba a dejar hablar hasta que ella dijera todo lo que había pensado en más de tres semanas, porque ahora todo tenía sentido en su patética existencia.

-Es obvio que no me extrañas a mí, cuando te has estado paseando con más de una modelo en los eventos que yo voy con tu hermano y no te atrevas a decir que son celos, porque no hay un nosotros hace mucho tiempo, y tal vez… jamás lo hubo.

Hao se sorprendió por el tono en que ella hablaba, y por todo lo que ella tenía que decir. Sin embargo, no notaba sufrimiento y dolor cada vez que exponía sus ideas, era como si una máscara dominara sus sentimientos.

-¡Estás equivocada si piensas que no te amo!- Alzó portentosamente el sonido de su voz.- Hay un nosotros, lo pude sentir cuando te tuve entre mis brazos.

-¡Me violaste!.- Espetó con rudeza Kyouyama.- ¿A eso le llamas amor?

-¡No te viole!- Negó rotundamente el castaño.- Yo sólo…

-¡Tú sólo piensas con tu órgano sexual!- Completó con seguridad la rubia.- De otro modo te habrías dado cuenta que no deseaba que me utilizaras de esa manera. Y todo para que Yoh presenciara el espectáculo.

Y el Asakura no desistió en el dialogo, porque ahora estaba furioso, no sólo porque no creía nada de lo que pronunciaba, sino porque tenía razón en muchos aspectos.

-¡¿Y qué otra manera tenía? Entiéndelo, Anna, me muero de celos cada que te veo con él, no puedo resistir la idea de que es él quien te tiene a su lado!

No obstante, ella sonrió con ironía. Si los celos fueran tan intensos los justificaba, pero había encontrado el talón de Aquiles del Asakura, justo cuando cosía cada brillante al vestido de novia. Era hermoso cuando él se atrevió a decirle palabras de amor, fue mágico el momento en que compartieron su primera noche juntos y definitivamente era especial el momento en que ella aceptó el gran amor que la consumía. Pero…

-No te mientas, hace mucho que no me amas, Hao.- Habló con una inusual tranquilidad y sobre todo por la sorpresa que provocaba en el castaño.- O tuviste miedo de lo que yo significaba para ti.

-¡No, estás equivocada!.- Refutó de inmediato.

-¡Cállate! Sé perfectamente de lo que hablo y también de todo lo que fue nuestro romance. Jamás te atreviste a aceptarlo, fuiste capaz de cerrarle a todo el mundo los ojos, inclusive a mí. ¿Y para qué? Si tú eras lo más especial y más cercano que he tenido a la felicidad, pero te aburriste y no soportaste la monotonía.

He ahí la clave, porque sus pensamientos no podían desechar la idea que rondaba en su cabeza. Y por mucho que él la negara, no podía oponerse a la verdad.

-Das por hecho algo que no es cierto.- Contestó esta vez ofendido el castaño.- Es mentira, yo no me aburrí de nuestra relación, no lo haría. ¿Crees que miento cuando digo que te quiero? Yo no soy el tipo de hombre que anda declarando amor a todos, soy duro, sólo a ti te he rebelado una cosa semejante.

-El problema es que no te creo y no volveré a hacerlo.- Respondió con serenidad, a pesar de que él tomó sus brazos por sorpresa.

La furia se reflejaba en sus pupilas, y no era porque ella lo rechazaba, sino por todo lo que implicaban sus palabras. Si no creía en él no podía más que atribuirle a alguien semejante controversia.

-¡¿Es por él?! ¿Acaso estás enamorada de Yoh?- Cuestionó con rudeza y no dejó de mover bruscamente su frágil cuerpo.- ¡Contéstame, Anna! ¡Es por él!

-¡No!- Le contestó a viva voz, y sólo así reaccionó y la dejó libre.- Yo no creo en el amor.

Sus palabras lo helaron, de la rabia y el enojo paso al desconcierto. ¿Oía bien, ella negaba sentir algo por ambos?

- ¡Ahora vete, porque no estoy dispuesta a seguir escuchando tus tonterías. Márchate!

-Me iré, pero ten la seguridad que no me daré por vencido. Y continuaré mi lucha.- Contestó con firmeza.- Lograré que vuelvas a creer en mí.

Y salió. Por fin se había marchado, sin dar un paso atrás miró el vestido y con violencia golpeo el maniquí. Inevitablemente cayó al suelo y miles de diamantes se esparcieron por todo el piso, la costura estaba arruinada, al igual que la belleza de aquella obra de arte, pero no le importó sólo se deshizo de su ira y frustración.

Lloró. Las lágrimas corrieron con su rostro con tanta facilidad, que le pareció increíble seguir de pie observando cómo su trabajo se perdía en fracción de segundos. Nadie comprendía cómo se sentía ver a la persona que más amas en brazos de otra, no por error, por convicción. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabía lo que se sentía traicionar del mismo modo a una persona que había dado tanto por ella.

-Yoh…-Susurró Kyouyama cuando observó cientos de cuentas correr por sus pies.

Anna pensó que sólo él la había visto llorar y en sus momentos más frágiles, que sólo aquel hombre la había consolado cuando deposito sus sueños y esperanzas en una persona, pero no, porque a lo lejos una persona la miraba desde el marco de una ventana. Enojada y conmovida a la vez por todos los matices que mostraba Kyouyama.

-Ella no merece esto.

* * *

Estaba cansado y atareado por el trabajo en su oficina, pero nada se comparaba con la problemática que veía entre sus dos mejores amigos. Alzó la vista y ahí estaba, serio, abatido y a la espera de su respuesta, pero ésta sin duda era negativa.

-No contesta, Matti dice que está ocupada.-Habló resignado Oyamada.

-Ha estado ocupada toda la semana.- Respondió molesto el castaño que lo acompañaba.- Sé que no estoy en mi derecho de pedirle tiempo, pero esto no me gusta nada. Ya no sé qué pensar, no sé qué hacer.

Manta comprendía la preocupación y mal humor de su amigo, por supuesto que lo hacía, conocía a Anna desde hace muchos años y sabía que los conflictos con Yoh le afectaban tanto o más que su separación con Hao.

-Yoh, lo que pasa entre tú y Anna se esta saliendo de control.-Comentó con neutralidad, aunque deseaba expresar cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Fuera de control era una perspectiva pequeña, demasiado corta. Entre ellos dos había más de un problema, tiempo, espacio, Hao, Marion y ahora su frialdad. Numerosas revistas comenzaron a promover su imagen, su trabajo y ahora era un caos imparable, apenas salía de una fiesta comenzaba con otra reunión, después trabajo y más trabajo, esa era su vida ahora.

-Lo sé, por eso quiero saber que te ha dicho a ti, tú eres su amigo.- Expresó mucho más tranquilo, a pesar de que la preocupación seguía inmóvil en su estado de ánimo.

-Ella no me ha dirigido la palabra desde hace dos semanas, Yoh.- Confesó con un tono indiferente totalmente opuesto a sus sentimientos pues deseaba escucharla y saber qué ocurría.

-¿Por qué?.- Alcanzó a preguntar horrorizado de ser el causante de tal separación.

-Creo… que es porque está desempeñando muy bien su papel.- Pronunció melancólico.- Una mujer de revista, en quien todas las publicaciones de moda centran su atención. Asciende como la espuma, es la mejor, tiene talento.- Continuó con verdadera inspiración.- pero… se está muriendo por dentro.

Sus palabras sin duda lo helaron por completo. La mirada de Manta no mentía, su preocupación y rabia relucían en cada oración que formaba, y concordaba, o al menos eso es lo que él pensaba.

-Ella es bastante difícil de tratar y por eso lo entiendo, sé perfectamente lo que está pasando, por eso sólo queda una solución.- Prosiguió con decisión y sin titubear un segundo más lo miró.- Divorcio.

-¿Qué?.-Fue lo único que pudo decir.- ¿estás bromeando, Manta?

Su tono de voz sin duda había sufrido una increíble metamorfosis, creer en las palabras de su amigo ahora era una crueldad en un momento tan delicado como este.

-No, esa no es la solución.-Negó con fuerza.- No lo haré.

-Es por el bien de los dos. Tú la estás lastimando, aunque lo niegues, aunque digas que es mentira, lo haces. Porque cada vez que se ven se evitan, porque ni siquiera le diste la oportunidad de hablar esa noche y explicar cómo sucedió todo.

-¡No había nada que explicar y aún si lo hubiera, ella puede hacer lo que quiera!.-Exclamó alterado el castaño por la acusación.

-Me estás dando la razón.- Contestó con un tono retador Oyamada.- Basta de juegos, Yoh. Es lo que debes de hacer.

Sin embargo, Yoh no quería aceptarlo. Sabía, aún si ella lo hubiese engañado con su hermano, que él la hubiera perdonado, lo habría hecho, pero ella hizo lo contrario, no le dio importancia y lo evadió. Los argumentos de Manta eran correctos, si ella ya no deseaba ni su compañía y su juego se estaba tornando peligroso para ellos, la mejor opción era ésa, el divorcio.

-Aún así, no me voy a divorciar.-Espetó con crudeza y fuerza.- Si ella no me lo ha pedido es por algo, Manta.

-Por orgullo.- Respondió sin pensarlo ni un segundo.- Tú no necesitas explicaciones y ella no quiere dártelas, tú la ignoras y ella hace lo mismo. No esperarás que sea Anna quien te pida el divorcio, ¿verdad?

Manta estaba perdiendo los estribos por la temática y si bien no tenía nada en contra de Yoh, pensaba que todo lo que hacían era una pérdida de tiempo, más aún si no estaban juntos.

-¡Es una estupidez, Yoh! Pídele el divorcio y déjala ir- Alzó la voz con autoridad y con verdadero sentimiento.- ¡Ya basta de juegos, no funcionó, el plan no funcionó!

-¡No!.- Negó fuertemente el castaño.- Estás equivocado, Manta.

-¡Yo no veo lo contrario, Yoh! Simplemente estás jugando por tu parte, porque aunque te duela ni tú ni ella estaban preparados para todo el peso que les cayó encima. ¡Y la razón es porque todo es una maldita farsa!

El sonido que oyó después no tuvo precedente alguna vez. Toda su infancia había sido precisamente lo contrario, él su defensor y hoy, su principal agresor. El puño de Asakura había dado justo en la mejilla de su mejor amigo y no por equivocación, por propia convicción.

-Yoh…- Alcanzó a decir sumamente impresionado

-Tu… maldita farsa no es tal, Manta.- Pronunció con esfuerzos descomunales, del mismo modo sus labios se separaban con dificultad para expresar su sentir.- Porque nada entre Anna y yo es falso.

Su mirada, antes cubierta por sus cabellos, ahora exponía en total libertad el dolor de sus palabras, del reclamo de Oyamada y por supuesto, del suyo propio. Aquel gesto, no sólo impactó a Manta, sino que lo hizo cómplice de su dolor.

-Nosotros… cometimos muchos errores con nuestras respectivas parejas y ahora lo entiendo como tal. No sólo fue Hao y Marion quienes cometieron una atrocidad, fuimos nosotros, ella y yo nos dejamos llevar, convivimos y planeamos nuestra propia muerte.

-Yoh… yo.-Quiso disculparse su amigo, pero él no lo dejó continuar.

-Pero también… fue como volver a vivir- Confesó apenado el castaño.

Porque cada que recordaba la fragilidad y la vulnerabilidad de su esposa no podía evitar sentir el afecto que embriagaba a su corazón, la razón de que Anna era una parte importante de él, ahora más que nunca y por eso no quería abandonar ese nuevo motivo que tenía para sobrevivir. No ahora que estaba tan cerca de su corazón.

Y fue la primera vez que Manta lo vio. Porque todo ello tenía un sólo nombre, algo tan genuino que ni él se percató cuando nació, pero las lagrimas que ahora derramaba Yoh era la más pura evidencia.

-Discúlpame, no era mi intención.-Contestó apenado el Asakura.- Fue… un impulso, no quise golpearte.

Manta sonrió y acarició el moretón. Yoh tenía bastante fuerza, pero ahora entendía que el golpe era más que merecido.

-No, me lo merezco, créeme.-Admitió sin vergüenza.- A veces olvido que sientes algo fuerte por ella.

Yoh limpió la última lágrima que caía por su rostro. Por dentro parecía recobrar fuerzas con cada gota al exterior, ya que sus sentimientos chocaban continuamente unos con otros, ahogando en el dolor sus más entrañables sentimientos.

-Yo no debería sentir nada, pero no puedo evitarlo.- Dijo casi con miedo.

Entonces Manta rió enérgicamente, estaba realmente ciego para no notarlo.

-Yoh…¿estás… enamorado de Anna?.- Preguntó sin ningún miramiento.

El heredero de los Asakura simplemente quedó inmóvil con tal pregunta. No es que nunca lo hubiera pensado, pero era simplemente absurdo. En más de una ocasión había admitido su atracción por Anna, pero… ¿Amor?

-No, es absurdo. Yo no siento eso que dices por ella.- Negó sumamente avergonzado, pues el tenue tono carmín delataba cada una de sus acciones.

Manta lo miró con una sonrisa plasmada en su semblante, mentir no le serviría de nada, menos a su mejor amigo.

-Yoh… sólo hay una razón por la cual puedo admitir este golpe.- Señaló su moretón.- Soy tu mejor amigo, a nadie le voy a cobrar la exclusiva de lo que tu me digas. Así que… dime la verdad.

Yoh miró el suelo. Estaba justo en el lugar donde le propuso matrimonio y donde la conociera como tal. No debía pensarlo mucho más, la respuesta era más que obvia. Fue entonces que rió por toda la absurda situación que lo había puesto en ese punto.

-Sí… me gusta.-Susurró resignado y apenado.

-No lo admito.- Rechazó Oyamada.- Este moretón vale más.

-La quiero.- Pronunció mucho más seguro Yoh.- Me encanta…

-A mí también me encanta, es muy especial, pero sabemos que para ti es algo más-Lo animó a continuar su amigo.- Yoh Asakura sólo comete locuras… por amor.

-Es… poco tiempo, yo… aún no estoy seguro….

-Sí lo estás. Has enfrentado a Hao y a Marion y has defendido que nada de lo que ven es falso, y si no es por la razón que yo creo, entonces el único que miente eres tú. ¿Qué dices?

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: Me tomó varios días terminar de escribir y de hecho he tenido que dividir el capitulo en dos porque sí equivalía al doble, pero en fin, nueva actualización de este fic y continuó corrigiendo el próximo que actualizaré. Seguimos con la encuesta, va a la cabeza Yoh y déjenme decirles que he visto algunas sugerencias en su reviews que estoy contemplando dentro de la historia. De momento no sé si podría hacer un segundo final, no lo sé. Veremos más adelante lo que sucede.

Por mientras un pequeño adelanto…

Sus dedos acariciaron con vehemencia su rostro y dibujaron en su memoria un momento especial, porque si era efímero tendría como recordarlos por siempre.

-No hay una mujer que tenga toda mi confianza, sólo tú, Anna.

Ciao!


	12. Capitulo XII Una dulce melodía

**Nota Inicial: **Dedico este capitulo a una persona que me ha apoyado mucho, sea cual sea el momento que pase, bueno o malo, no importa. Y sé que debería portarme mejor, pero no puedo, así soy yo. Y cumplo mi promesa porque no me gusta fallar, gracias sey.

**Capitulo XII**

Tan simple como sus palabras, tan mordaz como la sangre de aquellas dos personas que seguían atormentándolos, pero sobre todo, él se sentía ilusionado al hablar del asunto. Lo miró a los ojos y contempló en sus pupilas la aprobación que necesitaba para hablar con elocuencia.

-Sí.-Aceptó el castaño.- Adoro verla cada mañana al despertar, aunque sea a distancia, y extraño cada uno de sus bien fundamentados regaños.

Manta sonrió con cada expresión en su rostro, porque aquello era la manifestación más genuina de sus sentimientos. Había olvidado la ilusión que lo embargaba cuando cortejaba y pasaba buenos ratos con Marion, pero ahora parecía revivir todo y mucho más.

- Añoro con el día en que vuelva a estar conmigo, como aquella noche en que éramos sólo ella y yo. – Declaró seguro y continuó con lo que sería su última revelación.- Y si tú me preguntas si la amo…

-¡Manta! – Exclamó a viva voz Mannoko Oyamada.- ¡¿dónde estás?!

La adolescente no se cansó de gritar e Yoh se sorprendió del cambio radical de su amigo cuando lo vio salir enfurecido al pasillo. Por dios, los hermanos Oyamada gritaban a todo pulmón en las afueras del estudio y no sólo eso, sino que habían llamado la atención de casi toda la servidumbre.

-¡¿Qué quieres, Mannoko? ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado?!

-¡Eres un desgraciado, Manta! ¡Te dices defensor de todos, pero no eres más que un inútil!

Y las palabras subieron de tono, especialmente porque Manta no sabía a qué se refería su hermana con tantas acusaciones. Fue entonces que Yoh se atrevió a salir e intervenir en el conflicto de hermanos, él sabía de antemano que Mannoko se detendría en cuanto lo viera.

Pero no fue así. En cuanto apareció frente a los hermanos, la niña embraveció al rojo vivo y no pudo evitar lo que vino después. Sí, increíble, pero cierto. Ella alzó su mano y golpeó con fuerza su mejilla. Por todos los cielos, él no recordaba una jovenzuela tan agresiva, no cuando se refería a Mannoko Oyamada.

-Mannoko…- Susurró Yoh conmocionado por la actitud de la joven.

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso has perdido la razón?!- Gritó su hermano realmente enfadado.

-Cállate. Y tú, entra al estudio.

El castaño se intimidó ante tal orden, más cuando Mannoko se adentro con él y dejó a Manta fuera de la habitación. Su amigo comenzó a gritar nuevamente, exigiendo a su hermana abrir la puerta, pero sabía que por la actitud de la joven Oyamada, nadie abriría la entrada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Se atrevió a preguntar el Asakura, aunque no tenía la certeza de una respuesta.

-¿Y te atreves a preguntarme?- Le respondió con sarcasmo la joven.- Vaya que los hombres son más cínicos, incluso aquellos a los que conozco de tantos años.

-No comprendo, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?- Cuestionó realmente confundido, pero lejos de recibir una solución, encontró en esos ojos resentimientos.

-¡No te hagas el idiota, Yoh. Tú la has dejado sola, no te importa y no sé cómo te atreviste a prometer tantas cosas si no piensas cumplirlas!

Sus palabras hacían eco cuando mencionaba la palabra soledad, ¿acaso se estaba refiriendo a Anna? Pero ella, al ver su expectativa y el silencio tan prolongado que lo domino, se enfadó más.

-¡Sí claro, quieres ser feliz el tiempo que nos quede, te prometo que no te haré llorar! ¡Patrañas! En verdad, Yoh, nunca pensé que fueras el tipo de hombre cobarde y miserable que veo ahora. ¿Por qué la has dejado sola y sufriendo?

Se quedó sin habla, su cerebro no procesaba tanta información al mismo tiempo, pero sobretodo, no quería entender lo que le decía la joven. Anna había marcado entre los dos muchas pautas y se alejó de él. Ella había impuesto todo antes de aclarar ese asunto de Hao, y él pensaba una y mil cosas al respecto.

-Ella no está enamorada de mí, Mannoko. Anna quiere espacio y…

-¡Al diablo con eso, Yoh! Yo la vi discutir con tu hermano está tarde, sé de esa relación, sé que la tuya no es más que una simple imagen.- Objetó con verdadera rudeza.- Ella siempre ha sido fuerte y lo ha sido desde que sus padres murieron, pero se cerró completamente al amor hasta que lo conoció a él.

Entonces sintió una daga hundirse en su pecho y entendió que había muchas cosas que no sabía de su esposa, más por la forma tan elocuente en que la joven le contaba cada aspecto que conocía. ¿Por qué si ella sabía lo de Hao no decía una sola palabra?

-¿Pero de qué sirve amar a un hombre que te hace sentir un objeto? Y entonces, pensé que tu podrías ayudarla, pero me equivoque, porque lejos de afrontarla, huyes y todo porque eres un ¡cobarde!

Yoh se sintió mal en todo sentido de la palabra, cómo era posible que viniera una adolescente a decirle que hacer y qué decisiones tomar, cómo podía ser tan ciego de no notar la máscara de Anna en esta situación.

- Y cuando una mujer se siente humillada, siendo Anna, se entiende que no va a permitir que la doblegue algo más. Se ve perfectamente a la mujer fría que era antes, aquella que desconfiaba de todos… Él, la tomó a la fuerza, ¿lo sabías?

-¿Hao la violó?- Articuló realmente sorprendido.

- Eso dijo ella.- Respondió tajantemente Mannoko.- Pero claro, para tu hermano no fue eso, fue más bien un ajuste de cuentas, ahora que tu eres el esposo y…!¿ a dónde vas, aún no acabo?!

La joven Oyamada miró en sus pupilas dibujarse un enfado sin igual. No quería, ni deseaba pensar qué haría. Corrió hacia la puerta, pero ya era tarde, Manta abría la puerta sin ningún recato y eso le dio a Yoh la facilidad de salir.

Manta, sin duda no esperaba el choque que tuvo con Yoh, y mucho menos la forma tan rápida en la que bajó los escalones. Ni siquiera una palabra emitió el castaño, pero sí lo hizo su hermana, quien se acercó al barandal y desde esa distancia le gritó.

-¡Yoh!- Gritó desesperada, pero el castaño no se detuvo.

Su hermano la miró con desconfianza, y no era para menos, Yoh se fue furioso de su casa ¿qué otra cosa podría pensar?

-¿Y ahora qué has hecho, Mannoko?

* * *

Horokeu miraba desde su oficina la magnífica vista de la ciudad de Tokyo, todo un paraíso para admirar, excepto lo acelerado del ambiente. Pero él tenía la suerte de ser líder y no un acarreado más, aunque no podía decir que era gracias al esfuerzo y sudor de su padre, sino a su madre.

-De no ser por esa relación con Mikihisa, él habría dado todo a Hao.- Dijo con serenidad, después de todo, su madre ya estaba muerta.

- Eso tenlo por seguro, no estarías aquí dándote la buena vida que llevas.- Argumentó Ren Tao.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando comenzó su amistad, sólo sabían que ahora existía, aunque no era del todo amena. Horokeu tenía en mente sacar provecho de esa relación y por supuesto que Ren Tao planearía algo similar.

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, Picudito Tao?

-En realidad hoy no hablaremos de negocios.- Comentó complacido el abogado.- Tu hermana me ha dado por mi lado últimamente.

Sí, eso era lo que tenía presente Horokeu. Pilika no cuidaba en nada su relación con Ren Tao y eso tarde o temprano caería y no conseguiría ningún favor por parte de Kino, quien le había pedido vigilar estrictamente los movimientos de este hombre.

-Vamos Ren, eso háblalo con Pilika, sabes que aquí la hermana celosa es ella, no yo.- Respondió con gracia el Usui.

-En realidad, ella ni siquiera está en la ciudad, ¿lo sabías? Anna la mandó a Viena a ver un desfile de modas de no sé qué patrocinador.- Comentó totalmente indiferente de los gestos de su acompañante.

-Así que siempre se ha ido. La ingrata no me dijo nada, pero supongo que no vienes a decirme eso.

-No, sólo que voy a retomar mi interés romántico por Anna.- Declaró sin temor.

Horo Horo no reaccionó de manera violenta, pero sí se sobresaltó con su declaración, ¿en verdad hablaba en serio?

-Está casada, se casó con un amigo tuyo, fuiste su testigo. ¿Te suena todo eso?- Preguntó realmente confundido Horo Horo.

-No creo que duren mucho, ella parece que está cansada de estar en el circulo Asakura.

-Más a mi favor, si ella decide terminar va a querer espacio, no un acosador.- Contestó totalmente convencido de que eso es lo que haría Anna.- Además, ¿qué hay de Pilika?

-Nada, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.- Respondió con desinterés el Tao.- ¿Y sugieres que le de paso a Hao nuevamente?

Horo Horo rió enérgicamente. No, claro que no, antes que Hao todos. Sin embargo, Ren llevaba demasiado tiempo buscando algo con Anna, que creyó que eso era más algo común que una verdadera atracción.

-No te entusiasmes mucho con la idea, si hay algo mal en la relación de Yoh y Anna, no dudes que Hao sería el que complete el trío, no tú Ren.- Admitió con bastante tranquilidad, porque no veía muchas esperanzas para él en el futuro.- Seguro Yoh lo arreglará todo, ya lo verás.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hao miraba con gracia el rostro de su hermano. El perfecto reflejo, increíble simetría, excepto por un factor determinante, él carecía de la extraña felicidad que a él lo dominaba.

-¿Qué quieres hermanito?- Pronunció con sarcasmo en su tono de voz.

-Tú sabes lo que quiero.- Le respondió sin ningún miramiento.- Aléjate de ella.

Sin embargo, lejos de ahuyentarlo, aquella petición gritaba lo contrario. Si a ella no la había escuchado a su hermano mucho menos, especialmente porque tenía que arreglar aquel problema. Así que se dio el lujo de reír con semejante orden.

- ¿Tú piensas que por un don nadie que viene a decirme eso voy a desistir?, no cabe la menor duda de que vives en fantasía. He luchado por ella muchas veces, no creas que está es la primera dificultad que encuentro y siempre termina por perdonarme.

Sus puños se contrajeron con rapidez, él podía ser tan cínico cuando se ameritaba, pero por ninguna razón reaccionaría a su provoca miento, aunque no negaba que se moría de ganas de estrellarle el puño en ese varonil rostro.

-Lo digo en serio.- Dijo con una seriedad inusual el menor de los hermanos.- Ya le arruinaste la vida una vez, ya es suficiente.

La sonora carcajada que alzó en alto Hao Asakura no fue sorpresa para Yoh, ya que lo único que quería era hacerlo explotar. Caminó fuera de su escritorio y lo enfrentó de cerca.

-Me alejaría, pero me sigue queriendo. Tú tienes la culpa por casarte con una mujer que ama a tu hermano.- Respondió con maldad el mayor de los Asakura.- Resígnate.

-¡Estás equivocado, ella ya no te ama!.- Exclamó molesto por la actitud de su hermano

Pero la sonrisa de Hao no desapareció, al contrario, incrementó en cuanto Yoh terminó de expresar sus ideas. En verdad tenía que ser un iluso si pensaba que eso era verdad.

- Le hice el amor en tu bañera, en tu recamara y lo volveré a hacer cuantas veces quiera, porque ella así lo quiere. Entiéndelo de una vez, Yoh, ella te engañó, así como lo hice yo, como lo hizo Marion. Anna es mía.

Y fue precisamente esa la invitación que Yoh necesitaba para arrojar toda su paciencia por la borda. Su puño viajó a una velocidad increíble hacia el rostro de su hermano, quien recibió de lleno el golpe. Sin embargo, Hao Asakura no se quedó atrás y siguió el juego de su hermano. Arremetió con fuerza en el cuerpo del castaño, mientras que Yoh desgastaba toda su energía en la misma labor.

-¡Admite que me ama a mí!.- Gritó Hao descontrolado, poseído por la ira.

-A la larga sabes que eso no está bien, lo único que haces es que ella te aborrezca.- Dijo Yoh en medio de un golpe que lo tiró con certeza al suelo.

-Dices eso porque estás sentido.- Dijo Hao pateando sin ningún miramiento el estomago de su hermano.

La acción provocó que el castaño sujetara fuertemente el lugar del golpe, sin contar que aquello le había sacado por completo el aire. A pesar de ello, él no se daría por vencido y como pudo se levantó. Por obvias razones llevaba las de perder, Hao estaba acostumbrado a pelear, especialmente cuando eran niños y el mayor lo defendía. No obstante, el caso era muy distinto hoy en día.

-Sólo déjala ir.- Pidió Yoh mucho más calmado.- No sabes lo que le estás haciendo.

- Deja de decir tonterías.- Recriminó con enfado el mayor.- Ella me perdonará con otra noche de pasión.

Sus palabras provocaron en el menor una sutil sonrisa. El perdón de ella era mucho más que sólo sexo.

- No…estás equivocado…. Tal vez tú pudiste haberla tocado. Habrás hecho todo con ella, pero te estás mintiendo si piensas de esa manera. Anna está deshecha. Dañaste su orgullo, su dignidad al hacer eso.

Su fuerza de voluntad le permitió llegar hasta él y decirle de frente lo que deseaba dejar en claro.

-¿Desde cuándo el gran Hao Asakura viola a la mujer que ama sólo por sentirse más hombre frente a su hermano?.- Habló con mucho dolor y énfasis en cada una de sus palabras. – A mí puedes golpearme y matarme si quieres, pero a ella… ¡no vuelvas a tocarla así!

Entonces su hermano lo miró con desprecio, él no estaba dispuesto a ceder algo tan genuino como Anna, no cuando toda su vida había mendigado por un poco de amor de su madre, no cuando Mikihisa murió y lo dejó solo, no, él merecía luchar por ella.

-¡No conseguirás nada de ella, nunca te va a llegar a amar, y si lo hace tendrás siempre mi sombra detrás de ti, porque no voy a darme por vencido!- Exclamó con fuerza y orgullo el mayor.- ¡Siempre has estado detrás de mí, eso no ha cambiado, ni siquiera ahora!

Yoh sonrió con levedad, a pesar de que llegó furioso, no podía culpar totalmente a Hao del asunto, él también tenía cierta culpa por abandonado. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a declararle abiertamente la guerra a su hermano, al precio que fuera.

-Eso ha cambiado, porque no me pienso quedar atrás. Y voy luchar para que te lo olvide, no importa el tiempo que tarde, voy a sanar su corazón herido.

* * *

Ryu miraba por el retrovisor como ella ojeaba un libro. Tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía centrada en algo que no fuera el paisaje, a pesar de eso, aún podía reflejar indiferencia y aburrimiento.

-Es un buen clima, ¿no cree, Doña Anna?

La rubia suspiró y dejó el libro de lado, para que fingir que leía, cuando lo único que pasaba por su mente era la cena que tendrían con Silver Asakura, y estando en casa no podría desairar ninguna invitación al comedor.

-Si llega a visitar Izumo, le encantara ver la nieve caer en invierno. La familia Asakura solía reunirse todos los inviernos con la familia más remota.- Siguió con su relato el hombre.- Yo recuerdo mucho esas fiestas, el buen señor Mikihisa me permitía convivir con sus hijos y con la pequeña Tamao.

¿Tamao? En los dos meses que llevaba de casada no escuchó siquiera la mención del nombre, ni siquiera estando con Hao ¿sería alguien especial?

-¿Quién es esa tal Tamao?- Cuestionó con altivez, motivo por el cual Ryu estuvo a punto de chocar.

Anna notó de inmediato la reacción Ryu y aludió el suceso como algo perturbador, una pregunta que sin duda no esperaba.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues verá… ella es… la hija de Silver Asakura.- Contestó nervioso el hombre.- ¿No le ha mencionado nada, Don Yoh?

-¿Tendría que hacerlo? No conozco a su familia completa.- Respondió molesta la rubia.- Ni siquiera a esa prima que mencionas.

Por suerte para Ryu el trayecto llegó a su fin. Aunque Anna esperaba una nueva respuesta de su parte, pero al ver a Keiko a la entrada de la mansión su inconsciente sabía que tendría que estar alerta. Bajó del auto y la saludó.

-Buenas noches, señora Keiko.- Pronunció con altivez, misma que le dirigió su suegra.

-Buenas noches, Anna. Espero que estés lista para la cena de esta noche, aunque por lo visto necesitas un retoque querida.

La rubia sabía a lo que se refería, porque sus lágrimas corrieron un poco el maquillaje de sus pestañas y eso oscurecía un poco el borde de sus ojos. A pesar de eso, estaba segura que Keiko lo decía con segundas intenciones, entre ellas la de hacerla sentir mal; el problema era que no lo conseguiría jamás.

-Agradezco la sugerencia, pero está de más- Respondió tajantemente Kyouyama.- Y tenga por seguro, señora Keiko, que no soy Phauna para que pueda manipularme a su antojo.

La madre de su esposó sonrió ante el reto y la dejó pasar sin mayor problema, ya se ocuparía de aplacar un poco el duro carácter de Kyouyama. Mientras tanto, Anna se dirigió a su habitación y contempló su reflejo en el espejo, no se notaba demasiado su aflicción, pero ahí estaba, en la soledad de sus ojos. Tomó el cepillo y acarició su cabello repetidas veces hasta que oyó su voz.

-¡Kanna!- Exclamó con fuerza Yoh Asakura.

Lo miró con detenimiento, vaya que lucía enojado y no sólo eso, al parecer había tenido otro encuentro violento con Hao. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente fue cuando ordenó a Kanna traer a toda la servidumbre al patio.

-¡Escúchenme bien, no quiero, por ningún motivo, que se acerquen a mi habitación en un horario en el que no estoy! ¡Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, tendrá la llave de esa habitación, así que no se esfuercen en hacerle un favor a mi hermano!

La rudeza con la que se dirigía hacia cada uno de los miembros de la colecta era increíblemente fuera de la realidad, puesto que jamás había tomado esa actitud tan arrolladora. Y más cuando se dirigió al ama de llaves.

-Creo que fui muy claro, Kanna. Quiero que respeten mi espacio y el de mi esposa, ¿entendido?

Y todos se adentraron a la mansión, excepto él, que caminó hacia otra dirección. Pero Anna no sabía exactamente qué pensar, ¿qué motivo tenía Yoh para adoptar tal medida? Sabía que Hao tenía un cómplice, no obstante ¿habría Yoh descubierto quién podría ser?

Bajó inmediatamente después dar un retoque a su maquillaje y pasó por alto al mayor de los Asakura cuando intentó frenar su rumbo. Estaba decidida a hablar con Yoh sobre eso, quería respuestas, no más dudas, aunque eso en cierta forma la tentaba a no hacerlo por diversas razones.

-Señora Asakura.- Escuchó la voz varonil de un hombre, que sin duda sería el invitado de esta noche.

-Señor Silver, buenas noches.- Respondió con resignación y cortesía, pero más conformismo que nada.

-Me cuestionaba en estos momentos si bajaría a recibirme o tendría otra jaqueca.- Pronunció con ese toque de ironía tan común en él.-Aunque debo pensar que la espera de un hijo deber ser el motivo de tantos inconvenientes.

Kyouyama lo miró con enfado, que él viniera a cenar tantas veces no era su problema, más cuando sacaba ese tono tan mordaz con ella. Objetaría con todo el conocimiento que tenía y lo haría revolcarse en el fango por creerse una celebridad; sin embargo, sintió como su par de manos se posesionaban de su cintura con ahínco. Inmediatamente se volteó, estaba casi segura que era el mismo Hao, pero no, era su esposo.

-Es sólo cansancio, Silver, tenemos mucha carga de trabajo últimamente- Rebatió en la conversación el castaño.- ¿No es verdad, cielo?

Sentir aquel apoyo de su parte era en verdad un gran alivio, más cuando terminó por aceptar que Silver se veía de alguna manera reducido cuando Yoh entraba en acción.

-Sí, amor, estoy un poco cansada.-Le respondió con cierta indiferencia, pero su mirada no se apartó del supuesto familiar.

-Por supuesto, espero que no lo haya tomado a mal, sólo era una observación.

-Eso espero-Aseveró con crudeza Yoh.

No obstante, Anna sintió la tibieza de su cuerpo con el de ella. Tenía bastantes días que él no se le acercaba de esa manera, que fue una extraña combinación de pensamientos, los cuales se vieron arruinados cuando contemplaron la figura del gemelo bajar al vestíbulo.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Cuestionó molesto el castaño

-No es nada en especial, sólo hablábamos un poco, Hao.- Respondió sonriente el castaño.- Sólo conversábamos.

El duelo de miradas era evidente, incluso para Silver, que deseaba permanecer a toda costa lejos del problema de los gemelos. Carraspeó un poco la garganta, pero antes de que pudiera expresar algo llegó Keiko.

-La cena está servida.- Anunció con amabilidad, a pesar de que se enfrentó directamente a su hijo mayor.

Silver respiró tranquilo cuando Keiko se acercó hasta él para llevarlo al comedor. No quería parecer grosero, pero estaba perdiendo la paciencia cuando veía a los gemelos enfrentarse cada noche, aún sin la presencia de la rubia.

-Ya escuchaste, Yoh. ¿Acaso no piensas moverte?- Enfatizó celoso, cuando vio la mano de ella posarse sobre la de él.

A sus ojos no parecía una pareja separada, sino todo lo contrario, los dos se veían tan bien juntos que no figuraban como un matrimonio falso. Entonces Hao caminó molesto hacia el comedor, deteniéndose en el camino sólo cuando se percató de algo.

-No… todo eso es pura actuación.

Sin embargo cuando giró no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando su gemelo besó a la rubia. Dios, tenía el cinismo de cometer semejante locura frente a él y no titubear en el acto. Yoh Asakura le había declarado la guerra desde que discutieron en su oficina y ahora más, que Anna respondió al gesto de su esposo.

Kyouyama se había sorprendido tanto como Hao, pero eso no evito el contacto, más cuando Yoh susurró a su oído algunas palabras que le hicieron recapacitar y despertar de su alejamiento.

-Como en los viejos tiempos…

Y lo hizo tal y como recordaba, a pesar de la prohibición, pese a todas las actitudes cortantes, sin importar nada más, disfrutó del beso con todo lo que podía sentir. Sin embargo, sensación de satisfacción duró sólo un poco.

* * *

Era increíble como tales situaciones lo sacaban de equilibrio y cómo las ocurrencias y disparates de su hermano tenían tantas consecuencias. Si él estuviera en su lugar no cometería tantas atrocidades de eso estaba seguro, aunque él no era precisamente un santo. Recordó la cena de unos momentos, Hao no pudo hacer más evidente su odio, más por la manera tan pasional en que besó a Anna.

Suspiró con pesadez, realmente todo se estaba saliendo de control, no sólo Hao, incluso él que no dudo en acariciar los labios de su esposa con los suyos. Estaba loco, Anna le había prohibido semejante tacto después de…

-Aquella noche.- Recordó Yoh la razón de ese tajante método.

Todo tenía sentido, no sólo cuando ella se levantaba, sino también las veces que la escuchó llorar del otro lado de la puerta. Anna era fuerte y decidida, pero por dentro era la persona más frágil que había conocido. Sintió el temblor que la domino cuando tocó su cintura y más cuando sin ningún permiso se atrevió a besarla.

-Podrá ser que yo….

-Sí, es muy probable.-Irrumpió en su monologo la rubia.- es muy probable que termine por golpearte yo también si sigues insistiendo en esas cosas.

Y vaya que se veía molesta, aunque quisiera negar su expresión, era imposible no ver el mal genio que tenía esta vez. Él lo único que hizo fue mirarla fijamente, no sólo porque era extraño, sino porque veía como ella contemplaba el botiquín para curar su golpe; aunque en realidad no sabía con certeza a qué se refería con aquella afirmación.

-¿Te refieres al beso, Anna?- Preguntó con tranquilidad el castaño, lo que le dio la pauta para acercarse.

La rubia caminó hasta él y observó con peculiar atención el moretón que tenía en su mejilla.

-Me refiero al golpe. Te peleaste otra vez con Hao.- Afirmó serenamente.- Deja de actuar como un salvaje.

¿Salvaje? Claro que no, sólo había obrado con buena fe, nada comparado a Hao que lo golpeaba con una ira reprimida. Y además, todo lo que hacía era por ella.

-Trataré de no pegarle.- Contestó con cierta incomodidad, no sólo por sentirse regañado, sino porque ella manifestaba preocupación por su hermano.

Anna notó ese cambio, ya que inmediatamente dejó de mirarla. No sabía el por qué, pero conocía la razón por la que evitaba su mirada. Ahora la cuestión era si esclarecer o no los pensamientos de su esposo. No obstante, ignoró esa voz.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Le preguntó con curiosidad cuando se sentó enfrenté de él- ¿Hay algo que no sé?

Yoh miró el balcón. Sin duda la noche era hermosa, no sólo por la tranquilidad que le brindaba la vista al jardín, sino por la compañía. Ella no venía a sus aposentos desde hace más de dos semanas, por eso le pareció algo verdaderamente especial. Pero Anna sólo quería respuestas, nada más.

-En realidad, no.- Respondió tranquilo.- Pero tú… ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

Eso la paralizó unos segundos, más cuando él se puso de pie, sino porque se acercó hasta ella con decisión. Era un experto para voltear la situación del modo que mejor se acomodara. Sin embargo, ella no dio paso a algo más, simplemente desvió la mirada y se concentró en lo que había en la pequeña mesa.

-¿Por qué evitas mi mirada?- Preguntó confundido el castaño por la actitud tan frágil que mostraba.

Y sus dedos tocaron su rostro de una manera sutil, porque sólo quería que ella lo viera y cuando lo hizo no pudo saber lo que le hizo sentir. Estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de sus pensamientos, así como también de su razón.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo todo? Te he dicho que no debemos entrometernos más de la cuenta.- Contestó con cierta brusquedad, mientras su mano apartó la de él.

Anna se paró con rapidez y se alejó unos pasos de su lado. Ahora sí se asustaba, aquel hombre le hacía sentir una extraña candidez que no estaba dispuesta a permitir, no sólo porque no debía, sino porque no se lo merecía. No obstante, él no desistió y nuevamente se acercó, se estaba arriesgando a recibir una bofetada, pero…

-Porque me interesas.- Dijo con sensatez y plena convicción.- Me importas, Anna.

La rubia se estremeció con esa revelación, que sin duda no esperaba. Sin duda, Yoh podía paralizar sus acciones con tanta facilidad, más ahora que se sentía vulnerable. Giró para verlo y reunió el valor necesario para hacer frente al escrutinio de su mirada.

-¿Y por eso te peleas con él?- Le cuestionó con cierta rudeza.

-Sí y no, pero preferiría no hablar de eso.- Contestó extremadamente relajado.- Ahora sólo quiero aminorar mi golpe, le daré una mala imagen mañana al evento con este moretón.

Entonces Anna se acercó y tomó el algodón. Si alguna vez sintió algo más que amistad por él, ahora era el momento de probar lo contrario, pero no, decidió quedarse muy a pesar de su seca relación.

-La próxima vez procura que no sea en la cara.

* * *

Hoy era el día. Dentro de unas horas nada le quitaría la supremacía a Yoh, ni siquiera Hao podría objetar contra el testamento de su abuelo, no ahora que su hijo menor estaba en la cima del éxito. Sonrió al ver a las mujeres peinarla con dedicación, esta era su noche y nada lo arruinaría. Sólo una cosa opacaría su momento de gloria, ella.

Sostuvo con fuerza el hermoso collar que Yoh le había obsequiado y podía jurar que no era gran cosa comparada con la exuberante joya que le había dado a ella, a Anna Kyouyama. Debía admitirlo, comenzaba a sentir celos de la rubia, especialmente porque su hijo no deja de pensar en algo que no fuera ella.

_-Dime Yoh, ¿en verdad eres feliz?_

Y su respuesta la dejó sin palabras, no sólo porque había una candidez especial en su dedicatoria, sino porque parecía que él había encontrado lo que ella no halló en su matrimonio, unión.

-_Lo soy, sólo si ella lo es._

Anna era afortunada al tener a Yoh con ella, por eso sentía celos. Ahora más que nunca averiguaría todo, absolutamente todo sobre esa mujer, porque había algo misterioso en aquel matrimonio y lo sabría al precio que fuera. Por mientras, estaba lista para regocijarse del primer progreso de su hijo menor.

-Prepárate para la humillación, Hao.

* * *

Anna miraba el taller de costura con cierta melancolía y no por ser el lugar de espectáculos preferido de Hao, sino por todo el costo que tenía para ella mantener en pie toda la planta productiva. Era el esfuerzo de su propio sudor, por lo tanto valía el doble.

Sin embargo, para Yoh había sido más fácil llegar al lugar donde estaba, pero seguía siendo algo extraño, ya que por todas las condiciones que impuso el viejo Yohmei, Yoh era el predilecto para quedarse en posesión de las propiedades. Algo sin duda perturbador, porque dejaba a Hao fuera de la jugada.

-Anna, me tengo que ir.- Escuchó las palabras de Jun Tao.- Y veo que tu secretaría también se ha ido.

-Tiene día libre.- Respondió con crudeza Kyouyama, sobretodo anticipándose al discurso que le daría.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero Anna tienes apenas el tiempo necesario para…

-Asistir a una cena con tu hermano, así que si dejas de discutirme de esa manera, podremos salir a tiempo a nuestros respectivos eventos.- Contestó tajantemente

-¿En verdad dejarás a Yoh solo? –Cuestionó sorprendida Jun.- ¿Te piensas divorciar?

La rubia no se extraño por las múltiples cuestiones de Jun, excepto aquella última que probablemente estaba pasando por su cabeza un par de veces.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

-Vas a salir con Ren a una cita. Anna si un periodista te llega a seguir todo Japón armara un escándalo, ¡especialmente porque mi hermano ha reservado todo el restaurante! Sé que Yoh te ha dejado sola en muchos eventos, pero también sé que Mattilda es quien mueve la agenda de los dos, ¿no crees que sea demasiada coincidencia?

-Es mi secretaria desde hace muchos años.-Argumentó con conciencia Kyouyama

-¿Pero la conoces realmente?

-Escucha Jun, sea o no sea culpa de Mattilda, no iré. –Declaró contundentemente Anna.-

-Sólo voy a argumentar una cosa, Anna. Si dejarás que Yoh llenara el vacío de Hao todo sería distinto, pero le has cerrado las puertas a todos sólo por ese hombre que no vale la pena. Yoh te quiere, lo sé.- Dijo con pasión y fervor de todo lo que Hao removía en ella.- La cuestión es… Anna, ¿qué estarías dispuesta hacer por él?

* * *

Bajó del auto con plena convicción, nadie lo reconocería, peculiarmente porque era un lugar recóndito en una inmensa metrópolis. Admiró cada detalle hasta localizar a su amigo.

-Tengo las fotos. Aunque te diré, me costó mucho trabajo entrar a tu departamento sin que ella se enterara, tiene vigilancia por todos lados.

Hao sonrió con esperanzas.

-¿Cambio la cerradura?

-Sí, pero aquí tienes la llave- Le respondió orgulloso el inglés.- Veo que no te funciona las tácticas de Marion.

-No sabe jugar en terreno lodoso, aunque con esto puede que equilibremos un poco el juego. Ella va a tener el evento más grande que haya tenido y yo la voy a acompañar.

Lyserg lo miró con incredulidad, ¿hablaba en serio? Creía que era demasiado secuestrar a su hermano para lograr tal hazaña y sólo por una noche.

-¿No hablas en serio o sí?

-Creo que Yoh necesitará mucha acción el próximo mes, por mientras iré a ver cada fracaso que tenga esta noche.

* * *

Dos horas, el tiempo que Sally había calculado para su viaje, aunque no estaba muy lejos de la capital, sí tenía que hacer acto de presencia antes de comenzar el evento. Hoy promocionaría el nuevo vehículo de la compañía, abriría una nueva fábrica, y por supuesto haría frente a su hermano.

Así que con relativa calma, caminó hacia su habitación, donde sabía de antemano que ella no estaría. No tendría que estarlo, si él no acudió a la mitad de sus eventos, por qué habría de hacerlo ella, especialmente cuando le había dicho que no iría. Entonces la tranquilidad ya no fue suficiente para adormecer esa parte de él que pedía y exigía hablar con Anna de ese asunto.

-¿Por qué callas todo tu dolor?.- Susurró con aire pensativo.

Aunque lo último que quería en este momento era atormentarse con su situación matrimonial, Anna no podía escapar de sus pensamientos e incluso pensó por un momento dejar todo a la deriva. Sin embargo, no podía, ahora era el ejecutivo central y tenía sobre sus hombros continuar el legado de su abuelo, por lo tanto optaría por centrar su atención en el asunto y relajarse en las aguas termales. Miró su reloj, tenía el tiempo contado y no podía darse el lujo de perder más. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al lugar que le brindaría un poco de paz.

No obstante, no contó con encontrarse a una joven saliendo del mismo cuarto. No se extrañó en lo más mínimo, después de todo su abuela frecuentaba mucho la sauna y el aseo era exhaustivo en ese sentido.

-¿Piensa tomar un baño, señor?- Pronunció casi con miedo la mucama, aunque era claro el por qué de ese temor, él no deseaba que lo miraran de esa forma.

-Sí, pero no te molestes yo mismo lo preparo.- Contestó con una gentil sonrisa en su rostro que apaciguo el temor de la señorita.

-Como usted guste señor, sólo hay algo que debo decirle.- Advirtió la joven mujer, pero Yoh miró el reloj con cierta impaciencia.

-Tendrá que ser más tarde, apenas tengo tiempo de relajarme en las aguas termales.- Dijo Yoh con bastante prisa y acto seguido abrió la puerta.- ¿o es algo muy importante?

La joven se detuvo un momento a observarlo. Él era muy hábil con sus manos, puesto que desabotonaban sin ningún problema la camisa. Y sin corbata, desarreglado, se veía increíblemente atractivo, motivo por el cual un sutil sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la mucama.

-No es nada, señor, siga adelante.- Dijo con grandes esfuerzos, él correspondió con una sonrisa y entró sin mayor problema.- qué envidia…

Se desnudó por completo y enrolló una pequeña toalla al rededor de su cintura. La humedad y el calor que allí emanaba le hacían sentir una profunda calma. Sin embargo, se extrañó al ver una silueta en medio de todo el vapor que había. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos para descubrir quién perturbaba su tranquilidad y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a su esposa dentro del agua.

-¿Anna?- Cuestionó incrédulo, especialmente cuando ella reaccionó con violencia.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te crees?!- Exclamó con fuerza y le arrojó varios utensilios de baño.

Su cuerpo temblaba de rabia e ira, mientras sus mejillas ardían al rojo vivo y sin saber exactamente el motivo, si era vergüenza, enojo, o ambas.

-¡Vete! ¡Desaparécete!.- Volvió a gritarle con fuerza.

-Pero Anna…

-¡Vete!- Repitió con firmeza y él pareció acatar la orden al abrir la puerta.

Sin embargo, se detuvo e Yoh no sabía qué hacer sin que alguno de los objetos que arrojara lo dejara inconsciente, así que con cierta habilidad se acercó hasta ella y cubrió su boca con presteza.

-No grites, alguien puede venir y oírnos.- Advirtió asustado el castaño de que otra persona más se entrometiera en su "pelea".

Y sin duda no esperó ver cierto brillo de temor cuando realizó tal acción. Era obvio que Anna no soportaba que la tocara de esa manera tan intimidante, porque no dudo ni por un momento en empujarlo al agua a pesar de que eso pudo haberlo lastimado. Por suerte, no ocurrió nada y cuando emergió del agua la vio nuevamente en pose defensiva, mientras cubría su cuerpo con una toalla empapada.

-Deja de provocarme.- Espetó sin ninguna consideración.- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Sólo quería descansar un momento.- Dijo un confundido Yoh por no saber exactamente qué decir.- No buscaba irrumpir tu baño, no soy ese tipo de hombre.

Y por escasos segundo lo notó nuevamente. Ella seguía vulnerable en ese aspecto, sin duda era un gran tonto al no haberlo notado antes y recordar el hecho con exactitud. No obstante, Anna no dio tregua a un momento íntimo. Cerró los ojos y calló, no dijo más, sólo lo dejó permanecer ahí. Cualquier hombre se sentiría afortunado con esa respuesta, pero no él, que deseaba verla replicar y gritar si quería, pero no, tan sólo callaba sus sentimientos.

Era inútil fingir, de nada le servía ahora. Yoh podía desnudar su alma si quería, por eso le aterraba en verdad permanecer demasiado tiempo con él. No quería sentir, sólo vivir sin ser nada, pero por más que luchara no podía, algo clamaba con fuerza en su interior y ese sentimiento no la dejaba dormir tranquila. Todos los momentos a solas con él se estabn convirtiendo en la peor de las torturas, y todo porque no se atrevía a mirarlo con frialdad, no podía, Yoh tenía algo diferente.

_-Si a ti te hace sentir mejor, entonces… yo jamás me habría fijado en tu hermano si te hubiera conocido antes.- Recordó por un instante sus palabras._

No deseaba admitirlo, pero de alguna manera se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado entre ella y Hao, más aún cuando Yoh lo había visto. Por orgullo y por dignidad no podía permitir mezclar más sus emociones y la poca cordura que le quedaba. Abrió los ojos y lo contempló una última vez. Sabía que él quería una respuesta, aunque no la pidiera con palabras, sus ojos lo gritaban. Ignoró aquel impulso y se levantó con su toalla. Lentamente caminó hacia la salida, no deseaba enfrentarlo más. Hasta ahí llegaba su cobardíó sus cosas y en una bata salió en silencio, pero no el suficiente como para pasar inadvertida por él. Al cerrar la puerta lo único que cruzó por su cabeza fue desistir de seguir con esa farsa. Jun tenía razón en ese aspecto, tal vez Mattilda era causante de su ruptura y escaso contacto, pero era inminente que ella había cerrado toda esperanza de sentir algo por ese hombre. Sin embrago, incluso no tener relación con Yoh la estaba matando, pero…

-¿Sabes?- Escuchó la voz de su esposo- Sé que nuestra relación es aparente, pero quiero decirte algo importante.

Por algunos instantes sintió un escalofrío terrible, como si aquellas palabras retumbarán con fuerza en cada uno de sus sentidos. ¿Acaso él sabía que estaba ahí?

-Anna, tal vez no lo notes, pero eres una parte importante de mi vida. Gracias a ti he logrado muchas cosas que no creí conseguir, sé que es egoísta pedirte esto, pero… yo quiero que tú estés ahí.

El sonido del agua dejó de escucharse en ese breve espacio, casi podía sentir que estaba ahí, a su lado, pero aún quedaba esa puerta que los dividía. Por supuesto que comprendía lo que decía, durante muchas noches que pasó a su lado le decía las tantas cosas que habían cambiado y la importancia que ahora tenía en su vida.

-Acompáñame.- Pidió de manera más directa.-Por favor…

Pero no, ya nada sería igual, las reglas eran otras. Quería verlo progresar, mas no quería ser parte de su vida y todo porque era una simple burbuja que un día tronaría. Tocó sus labios, aquellos que la noche anterior había acariciado con los de él, ya no negaría lo mucho que le atraía ese hombre. No obstante, las ilusiones simplemente ya no cabían en su mente y menos en su corazón.

-Tengo otro compromiso.-Dijo ella con dificultad en su voz.- Lo siento.

* * *

Y no pudo evitar sentir ese pesar, especialmente cuando vio a su hermano subir al jet. Hubiera dado todo porque ella lo acompañara y demostrara que podía ser fuerte. Sin embargo, Anna no quería más contacto con él, no después de que él la mirara de esa forma tan intensa como rogándole algo más que sólo su frialdad.

Mannoko tenía razón cuando grito todas esas cosas, él no era un hombre de palabra. Había prometido hacerla feliz, no hacerla llorar, pero todo había quedado en un simple nada. Sus palabras las recogía el viento y su interés cobraba fuerza con cada objetivo logrado, al menos Hao podía manifestar sus celos abiertamente, él no.

_-¿Ryu, a donde ir a Anna?- Le cuestionó preocupado antes de salir, pues ella no había tardado casi nada para salir de su casa._

_-Es una cena con su abogado, el señor Ren Tao._

Por eso veía en Hao un semblante oscuro, pero ahí estaba, inmóvil. Los dos estaban atados a un gran compromiso familiar, de lo contrario creía que saldría corriendo tras ella, pero…

-¿Marion?- Preguntó incrédulo al verla abordar el avión.

-No me perdería por nada tu gran éxito, Yoh kun.- Habló con tranquilidad la rubia.- Y no te asustes, hoy no te acosaré, aunque por lo visto estás soltero.

-Te agradezco el ánimo, pero no necesito más de tu parte.- Resolvió con rectitud el castaño, a pesar de que su ex novia no daba espacio alguno entre los dos.

-¿Qué acaso Anna no cometió el mismo pecado que yo? ¿Por qué ella si tiene tu perdón?- Replicó molesta Phauna.- ¡¿Por qué?!

Yoh no se extrañaba en lo absoluto que esa mujer tuviera ese conocimiento, a pesar de eso, no hizo caso a la provocación, más porque no había ocurrido tal cosa y hasta ahora mantenía a Hao alejado de Anna.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?- Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios, motivo por el cual hizo rabiar a Marion.- Porque la amo.

* * *

La elegancia era común en ella, pero no podía negar que esa característica tenía un atrayente innato, especialmente en hombres como él. Ren Tao había sido por más de tres años un pretendiente muy destacable, al grado de aceptar esa cena en esta noche. Aunque Ren no pensó que invitarla a cenar fuera posible, no después de su matrimonio, porque ni siquiera cuando su pareja era Hao se permitía tal hazaña y esa era la razón por la que valoraba con creces esta cita.

-¿Este es el restaurante?- Cuestionó con indiferencia su acompañante-

Sin duda era un hermoso lugar, a pesar de no ser el más caro de toda su lista, pero admiraba el detalle que tenía el joven Tao con ella.

-Tal vez no sea tan ostentoso como los que Yoh debe llevarte, pero es poco probable que te siga algún periodista aquí.- Pronunció con orgullo el abogado.

-Sería todo un escándalo.- Contestó con aburrimiento. Aunque se imaginaba claramente a su suegra enfadada por los titulares que una cena amigable traería a su familia.

Entraron. Efectivamente era un lugar muy íntimo, tanto que no imaginó un sitio más perfecto para escapar de su realidad. Miró el reloj, Yoh apenas se dirigía al aeropuerto, aún tenía tiempo para…

-¿En verdad eres Anna Kyouyama?- Fue la pregunta que la despertó de aquel trance extraño.

-¿Aún dudas que lo sea?.- Respondió con aquella sutil arrogancia, digna característica de ella.

- Has estado ausente mucho tiempo, demasiado para el que estoy acostumbrado. Siempre hablas y hablas discutiendo temas de política, y hoy parece que estás muda.

Su sinceridad la aturdió por un momento, pero ignoró completamente su comentario.

-¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Igual que tú.- Le respondió tajantemente.-Muerto en vida. Aunque él tiene sus razones, aún me cuestiono las tuyas.

El silencio reinó y sus bebidas llegaron. Ella sorbió con lentitud aquel coctel, sin importar que él estuviera mirándola con tanta detención. No le importaba, en realidad lo único que quería era deshacerse de esa incomoda sensación y bebió de golpe todo lo que quedaba en su copa.

-Debe ser algo en verdad fuerte.

-¿Querías una cita o un interrogatorio?.- Le cuestionó molesta por esa actitud tan arrogante.

-Siento no ser Yoh.- Contestó con evidente sarcasmo en su tono de voz.- Pero no comprendo tu actitud, estoy aquí porque quiero estar contigo esta noche. En cambio tú lo único que quieres es estar junto a él.

-Deja de decir tonterías.- Respondió con seriedad y no porque él la estaba retando a un duelo de miradas, sino porque era la cruel realidad.- Es sólo algo pasajero.

- Tan es así que llevas el anillo puesto.- Espetó con rudeza cuando miró con desprecio el objeto.- El anillo del te propongo que seas feliz por el tiempo que nos quede juntos.

La burla era inherente en cada una de sus palabras, más porque recitó aquel discurso del castaño. Qué memoria la de Ren Tao y qué tono tan más despectivo usaba para referirse a esos detalles tan significativos para ella. No lo pensó más. Ahora era furia lo que la dominaba. Se paró y plantó en la cara de su amigo una sonora bofetada.

Ren Tao se sorprendió tanto por el acto, como por la rudeza con que Anna lo trataba.

-Ni se te ocurra burlarte más o te juró que ni tu hermana te va a reconocer.

Sin embargo, él no era Hao, que seguramente respondería con algunas palabras airosas y no era Yoh, quien probablemente se sentiría dolido y sin saber que decir al respecto, no, aquel era el gran Ren Tao. Y por ello, recibió con entusiasmo el golpe, porque había logrado su objetivo.

-Esa sí es Anna Kyouyama.- Sonrió agradado al verla irritarse aún más por sus palabras.

-¡¿A qué demonios estás jugando?!- Cuestionó realmente molesta.- ¡Y quita esa sonrisa estúpida!

No podía negar que se sentía increíblemente bien salirse de la regla y volver a ser igual de expresiva, no la dura e imponente apariencia que todos admiraban. Quería gritarle a él todo lo que no había podido gritarles a los demás.

-Sólo quiero jugar limpio. No soportaba verte con esa barrera de hielo cubriéndote por todos lados, créeme es imposible romperla, a menos que tú lo hagas. – Le explicó con absoluta calma Tao, mientras bebía su copa.- Soy tu pretendiente, pero más que nada… soy tu amigo y quiero que hagas vibrar al mundo con tu ira y desenfreno.

Y miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared. A pesar de que había preparado con esmero esa velada tenía que reconocer que debía dejarla ir.

-Será una pantalla y todo lo que digas, pero no puedes negar que ya estás inmersa en su mundo. Lo has ayudado a crecer de tal manera que sus logros son los tuyos, así que si piensas dejarle ese reconocimiento a alguien más, tal vez no me interese cortejarte.

Anna lo miró con rudeza. Ren tenía un estilo propio de correrla sin necesidad de demostrarle lo mucho que le atraía, sin duda era pésimo pretendiente para arrojarla a los brazos de otro hombre.

-No creas que llevo mi anillo por las bellas palabras de Yoh, también lo puedo usar para desgarrar tu hermoso rostro.- Dijo la rubia con solemnidad, mientras una de sus manos se posaba en la mejilla de su acompañante.

-Entonces hazme un favor y ve a rasgarle el rostro a ese hombre que te ha lastimado tanto.- L e dijo con mayor sutileza y sostuvo con fuerza su mano.- Ve por la revancha.

* * *

-Preparados para salir.- Indicó Amidamaru al conjunto que dirigiría la apertura.- Señor Yoh, estamos a su disposición, cuando usted lo indique.

El castaño suspiró hondamente, tenía claro que este proceso sólo su abuelo lo había llevado a cabo, pero estaba convencido de que nada opacaría su luz está noche, excepto su ausencia. Caminó con decisión al escenario, entonces la lluvia de aplausos comenzó a resonar en todo el recinto.

-Señores, buenas noches.- Comenzó con ese tono de voz tan solemne.- Muchos de ustedes han trabajado con nosotros en ocasiones anteriores y agradezco la confianza que han depositado en mí esta noche.

Y calló por unos instantes. Tantos empresarios y jefes de estado lo acompañaban en esa gran empresa, su familia e incluso el altivo Hao miraba con expectación y malicia cada uno de sus movimientos. Leer de la pantalla no ayudaba a su ánimo y no es porque desacreditara los dictados de Amidamaru, sino porque esa persona cuadrada no era él.

-Sé que el protocolo me obliga a nombrar a cada uno de los miembros de esta junta y a agradecer infinitamente a los colaboradores de esta gran obra, pero quiero enaltecer a las personas que hicieron posible esta obra que generará millones y sobretodo, les dará una nueva fuente de ingresos.

Y vio aparecer en pantalla su próximo dialogo, pero Amidamaru ya había comprendido que sería inútil forzarlo a leer.

-En realidad, este proyecto fue idea de mi abuelo, el máximo líder de esta empresa y gracias a él es que tenemos la visión de hoy, pero… si hablamos de cimientos, hay una persona que logró ser el motivo de mi trabajo… Anna Kyouyama.

Y todo mundo calló, nadie esperaba una revelación así y mucho menos del cabeza de la compañía.

-Sé que es todo un espectáculo, pero honor a quien honor merece y aunque no esté presente tengan por seguro que no perderé el piso, ni todo el capital gracias a que ella está cerca de mi escritorio. Muchas gracias.

Los espectadores miraron con júbilo al hombre que estrechaba las manos de varios empresarios importantes. Si tenía la preparación no lo sabían, pero debía poseer la entereza para llevar a cabo sus sueños. Entonces aplaudieron hasta verlo bajar del estrado y acercarse a las escaleras, pero algo sin duda lo dejó helado.

-El trabajo en realidad es obra tuya.- Escuchó a Kyouyama hablar.

Sus ojos se conmovieron al verla ahí de manera hechizante y segura. No tenía la menor duda, ese era su lugar. Yoh sonrió y tomó su mano antes de caminar entre todos los invitados, porque esta noche quería rebelarle todo, incluso, su gran amor. Y entre todos los invitados y negocios por atender había una necesidad que él tenía, porque aunque no habían tenido un momento en privado, deseaba con todo su ser una cosa.

-¿Quieres bailar?- Fue la petición tan espontanea del joven Asakura y pesara a quien pesara, él quería ser quien llevara de la mano a esa mujer.

-Sí.- Confirmó con extrañeza Anna, ahora no dudaba que Yoh irradiaba felicidad gracias a ella.

Caminaron un poco más antes de llegar al centro de la pista, el sonido de la música fascinaba a sus oídos, pero más que nada el sutil contacto entre ellos. Sus dedos se entrelazaron, al igual que su respiración. Sabían que cientos de personas estaban ahí, pero para ambos aquel era más que un simple baile. No importaba el ambiente, tampoco si Hao estaba presente, sólo quería recuperar ese intangible que tenían.

-Ya no tengo más palabras para alabarte.- Pronunció con calma Yoh, dejándose llevar sólo por la música.

Y era verdad, las palabras se habían extinguido por completo, en tantas reuniones cortas con sus colegas él no dejaba de alabarla porque afirmaba que una parte de su éxito le correspondía sólo a ella.

-Ya no hay cámaras, ni micrófonos.-Respondió Anna con la misma evasiva, aunque de antemano sabía que no era a eso a lo que se refería.

El castaño sonrió. Retomar el rumbo que llevaban antes le costaría el doble de esfuerzos, pero debía de intentarlo. Sin embargo, fue ella quien retomó la conversación. Anna que miraba a todos menos a él.

-Quiero decirte algo.- Pronunció con entereza, le costaba mucho trabajo decirlo y tan sólo pensarlo era difícil

Yoh sabía a la perfección de que se trataba; no obstante, la dejó continuar. Su mirada se centró y observó la fragilidad que tenía en ese momento. Su vulnerabilidad no mentía, estaba dejando de lado su orgullo para decir la canallada de su hermano.

-Sé que yo dije que no teníamos derecho a reclamar, pero… - Calló por un momento y lo miró a él.- Si yo no te explico lo que pasó, no podré volverte a ver a los ojos nunca más.

Él paró un momento la danza y la abrazó. Así atrajera a un centenar de periodistas no le importaba, le demostraría todo el cariño que pudiera transmitirle.

-No es necesario. Yo no quiero, ni voy a juzgarte. Sólo quiero cuidarte, Anna.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con traicionarla, pero era fuerte y no permitiría verse vulnerable ante todos, especialmente ante Hao.

-Aquí no Yoh.

Para todos había sido muy común su salida, para la familia Asakura no. Keiko miró con atención como su hijo mayor se reprimía las ganas de salir corriendo tras de ellos, pero al ver como Kino aplacaba esa furia, no sabía que pensar.

Mientras, Yoh y Anna caminaban por los pasillos hacia el jardín. Pocos eran las personas con quienes hablaron en su trayecto, ninguno hizo comentario alguno hasta llegar a una banca en el jardín, aparentemente sin ningún medio que pudiera difundir algo de la charla.

-Todos los periodistas están adentro, no tienes que preocuparte.- Intentó tranquilizarla.- He ordenado revisar cada rincón, con tal de no tener escándalos mañana.

Anna se sintió más calmada con sus palabras, pero no podía evitar comentar algo sarcástico en base a esa orden.

-¿Es que acaso ya estoy casada con el presidente?

Yoh sonrió con esa manifestación de opiniones, en verdad que extrañaba esa parte de su vida de casado.

-No exactamente, pero soy el que paga, creo que tengo derecho.- Contestó agradado y la invitó a sentarse.

-Estoy bien así. Tampoco soy tan débil como para desmayarme en el acto.- Respondió con crudeza, aunque era obvio que la sutileza no cabía en sus palabras.

-Te escucho entonces.

Y fueron minutos los que permaneció callada, sólo contemplándolo. Era verdad cuando dijo que no podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos si no le explicaba, pero ahora, no sabía porque él la miraba de forma distinta. En ellos no había rencor, ni dolor como en ella, sólo había paz.

-Yo no quería hacerlo.- Dijo en un tono sumamente oscuro.- Sólo que… me quede inmóvil. Fue una torpeza y una estupidez de parte mía pero nada cambia el hecho.

Sus palabras estaban llenas de rencor a cada pausa que ella hacía y eso perfectamente lo podía notar su esposo.

-Yo pase muchas noches con él, extrañaba que me tocara cuando no lo hacía, pero ahora no puedo evitar sentirme una vileza. Me siento sucia cada vez que recuerdo la forma en que él me tomó, me siento mal cada que pienso en lo mal que he correspondido a tu gentileza y tu confianza.

Entonces las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, a pesar que su cabeza no bajaba en ningún momento. Altiva como siempre, llena de rencor hacia él y hacia ella misma.

-Anna…

- Y no me estoy deslindando de responsabilidades, soy tan culpable como él, pero yo sólo...

-Anna…

-Ya no quiero sentirme una traidora…

Ella irradiaba enojo y frustración, a pesar de que sus lagrimas delataban cierta inconformidad no lo dejó hablar. Decidido la acercó a él de un sólo movimiento y la besó. Sus labios buscaron los de ella con desesperación, no sabía si era por apagar esa furia de parte de ella o es que quería apaciguar las ganas que tenía de estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle a besos, que él la quería.

Anna sintió la pasión contenida de él y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos por la sorpresa de sentir aquel contacto tan íntimo. Sin embargo, cedió ante el arrebato de Yoh y correspondió al beso. Sus manos buscaron tocar su rostro y acariciarlo como él hacía con sus labios, todo en una imagen digna de admirar. Entonces él se alejó y quebró el contacto. ¿Cómo podría ser indiferente a ella cuando le atraía ese misterioso aire de delicadeza y rudeza? Sus dedos palparon su rostro y dibujaron en su memoria un momento especial, porque si aquello era efímero quería recordarlo por siempre.

-No hay una mujer que tenga toda mi confianza, sólo tú, Anna.- Habló con elocuencia y suspiró.- Y lo único que pido es que seas tu misma, no necesitas escudarte en la mujer fría e indiferente, ten por seguro que si alguien quiere lastimarte no voy a dejarte sola. Y si por mucho luchar contra ellos nada se soluciona, lo resolveremos juntos, pero por favor, no te aisles.

Entonces Anna recargó su cabeza en su pecho, no quería llorar, pero este hombre despertaba en ella sentimientos contradictorios. Sintió su mano recorrer su espalda a modo de consuelo, mas lo único que deseaba era esclarecer todas sus dudas.

-No me ahogare en mi silencio, a cambio de que tu no lo hagas en el tuyo.-Respondió con serenidad y lo volvió a mirar a los ojos.- Y quiero que me digas por qué Hao te odia de esa forma.

Continuará...


	13. Capitulo XIII Si tú te atreves

**Capitulo XIII **

El silencio predominó unos segundos más y parecía querer prolongarse por mucho más tiempo, sin embargo, aquella mirada que ella transmitía era fuerte y bastante dominante. Yoh temblaba ante esos orbes llenos de pasión y arrebato, pero también lo hacía por el temor de que esa confesión dañara aún más su actual relación.

-Son cosas muy personales, no sólo mías, sino de mi madre-Pausó unos segundos antes de continuar con el mismo sentimiento de incomodidad.- Es una gran telaraña llena de sucesos desagradables.

-Lo sé, tu familia es demasiado extraña.- Y pudo haber aumentado a la lista, pero con eso bastaba para sorprender un poco al castaño.

No obstante, había aprendido a sobrellevar ese aspecto tan sorprendente que era su carácter. Y en realidad se asombraba de cómo pudo contenerse durante tanto tiempo y estar siempre ausente en su presencia, por eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto su franqueza.

-Lo dices por mi madre, ¿no es verdad?-Cuestionó bastante preocupado.- Ella…

-Keiko me odia.- Denotó la rubia con plena seguridad.

Pero el reflejo y la sorpresa lo asaltaron sin poder evitarlo.

-¿No me crees?- Cuestionó tajantemente Anna en cuanto vio su semblante.- Te tiene encandilado con ese buen gesto, pero no es nada de lo que tú has creído.

-Creo que estás confundiendo un poco las cosas.- Comenzó sutil y tranquilamente.-Ella te adora, siempre ha expresado su admiración por ti.

Y aunque su tono era calmado, en verdad no sabía cómo defender a su progenitora de semejantes acusaciones.

-No, no lo hace. Keiko me aborrece, tu abuela está de parte de tu hermano y él está trastornado por algo que tú le has hecho, así que dime ¿qué ocurrió?- Le exigió con verdadera vehemencia, motivo por el cual pudo haberlo hecho reflexionar de la peor manera.

-¡Pensé que querías arreglar las cosas entre nosotros!- Le espetó el castaño molesto

-¡No malinterpretes mi disculpa con mi razón!- Se atrevió a sujetarlo de la camisa.

-No estoy pensando algo que no vea.- Le dijo con más calma, pero sus ojos lo miraban con curiosidad y respuesta.

-La muerte de mi hermano o hermana nos marcó a todos para siempre. Mamá perdió ese bebé y nunca pudo volver a embarazarse. Ella comenzó a tratar mal a mi hermano porque Hao adoraba a mi padre, Anna.

No, no lo adoraba, lo adora aún, mentalizó la rubia. Pero no podía creer en las palabras del hombre que tenía frente, es decir, algo no encajaba ¿por qué hablaba con cierto rencor hacia el hombre que le dio la vida?

-¿Por qué lo odias?- Se atrevió a preguntar impresionada por la reacción tan negativa.

-Yo no lo odio.- Refutó de inmediato ante tremenda acusación.

-No habló de Hao, sino de él, de Mikihisa.

Sí, esa afirmación sí que lo sorprendió. Sabía el nombre de su padre, conocía un poco de la historia de parte de Hao, por lo tanto su labor quedaba ahí.

-Lo siento, Anna. Ya contesté a tu pregunta. ¿Querías saber la razón del porqué me odia?. Es simple, yo me acerqué a mi madre, y cuando él perdió a su padre quiso echarle la culpa a la única persona que me ha querido. Sin embargo, yo nunca lo odie, y por el contrario, todo lo que he querido siempre es acercarme a él… Espero que haya contestado todas tus dudas.

No podría negar que le desconcertaba un poco esa actitud tan frívola de parte de su esposo, más porque ya conocía un poco de él y en verdad le encandilaba la mirada tierna que solía mostrar aún cuando ella no respondiera de la misma forma a su amabilidad, pero ese era Yoh Asakura, no éste que parecía un tempano de hielo.

-¿Por qué te cierras a estas alturas?- Le cuestionó intrigada por la actitud tan extraña que mostraba.

Sin embargo, Yoh no la miraba con arrogancia y petulancia como hacía Hao cada que tocaban un tema delicado. El castaño pareció reaccionar un poco y se notaba arrepentido de su proceder, pero tampoco veía claro pedir una disculpa, Anna demostraba una vez más su sentimiento de afecto a su hermano y él…

-Estoy fuera de tu límite, Anna. Continuemos con la fiesta, ¿quieres?- Habló con amabilidad e incomodad de que no fuera a dejar el tema por la paz.

-¡Y de qué sirve hablar, si a la primera oportunidad que tienes quieres huir!- Le gritó sin miedo de ser escuchada por el equipo de seguridad.

-No quiero hablar de eso, es todo. Pensé que respetarías mi decisión, así como yo lo he hecho contigo.- Se mostró dolido por la postura que adoptaba al referirse a una temática tan profunda.

-Es diferente, yo…

-Yo no quiero pelear contigo, Anna.- Expresó con seguridad y de alguna forma con cierto temor de comenzar una batalla entre ellos.- Así que si tienes la idea de que te oculto mis sentimientos por convicción, allá tú, pero yo ya respondí lo que tú querías.

Y sin más se alejó de ella. En esta ocasión no podía sentir dulzura y zozobra por la rubia, no debía ceder a sus peticiones, sabía que lo hacía para entender a su hermano y ese era el único motivo de su charla. Comprendía su confusión y admitía que había sido un tonto al dejarla en brazos de su hermano, pero ahora cuando ella era el verdugo, él no quería ni enfrentarla. Tenía miedo de revivir esas oscuras emociones.

Entró a la fiesta sin atraer miradas curiosas, pero si llamó la atención de cierta rubia que miraba con expectación el sequito de seguridad que protegía las salidas al jardín, por eso cuando entró sin escolta alguna no dudó en abrazarlo por la espalda.

-¿Solito, cariño?- Le preguntó con burla, ahora que notaba como Anna entraba en escena, aunque mucho después que él.

-Suéltame, Marion-Pronunció fastidiado, plenamente convencido de que lo único que quería era atraer fotógrafos.- Te vas a ganar una mala reputación.

-¿Yo? Perdón, su majestad, pero quien lo llevó de mi lado fue esa… esa….

-¿Bruja?- Completó Anna con aburrimiento, porque en efecto, hablar con Phauna le aburría más de la cuenta.

-Interesada y que te engaña con tu propio hermano. Eso sería todo un escándalo en la prensa, siendo que son la pareja perfecta, ¿cómo se verá en un titular?

Aunque de cierta forma, la entrada de Anna sirvió para que Marion soltara a Yoh, ella aún se mantenía muy cerca de él, lo que no le agradaba en absoluto a la rubia. Sin embargo, no quería sobresaltarse, hacerlo sólo llamaría la atención de Hao y tener a una pareja de locos ya era un punto que no sabía si podría resistirlo.

-Te diré lo que verás en el próximo titular, y espero que con eso te des cuenta de que nada tienes que hacer junto a mi marido.- Resopló molesta Kyouyama.- Porque lo único que verás en los diarios será el próximo nacimiento de **nuestro bebé**.

Eso le hizo rabiar. En primera por la actitud tan arrogante de la diseñadora y el poco interés que mostraba el Asakura a su charla, no obstante eso pareció un claro indicio en que ni le hablaría más, ni la miraría de nuevo como una mujer deseable.

-¡Ya lo veremos, bruja!-Bufó furiosa antes de arrebatarle al mesero una copa de la charola y marcharse directamente a la salida.

Ante este movimiento, era claro quien había obtenido la victoria, y eso lo denotaba la sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Oh sí, pero ahora tenía un pequeño detalle, Yoh seguía perdido en la fiesta, ni siquiera se molestó en intervenir un poco en la conversación seguía absorto en la multitud de personas que habían cumplido al evento.

-¿En verdad te da igual?- Le preguntó Anna con curiosidad al ver que no se movía de su sitio.

-No lo sé.- Admitió sin miedo.- Pensé que estabas molesta por todas esas cosas que dijimos atrás.

Entonces sintió su mano tocar su espalda. Era irresistible cuando ella se comportaba tan suave, y podía decirlo eran contadas las veces que lo hacía, pero eso no importaba mucho, no quería enojarse con ella. Su actitud irracional era el producto de sus celos reprimidos, por eso no podía actuar de forma irresponsable, debía pensar con la cabeza y actuar en forma madura.

-Estás muy sensible hoy, Yoh.- Lo llamó para que él diera la vuelta y la mirara a los ojos.

-Tú también, Anna.- Aludió con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro, mientras giraba para verla con claridad.

-Por supuesto, tonto, me hiciste llorar.- Respondió con una ironía agradable a sus oídos.

Sólo eso necesitaba, porque lentamente la abrazó. No importaba mucho si algún fotógrafo tomaba el momento, es sólo que le nacía hacerlo. Notó la sorpresa de ella, pero aún así, no se negó a recibir su afecto ante tantas personas que seguramente los observaban a la distancia. Yoh sintió la tibieza de su cuerpo rodear el de él y lentamente se acercó para besar su frente.

-Perdona, juró que no volveré a hacerlo. No quiero verte llorar más.

* * *

Pero no todos podrían pensar lo mismo cuando los veían abrazados con ternura. Hao no podía reconocer a Anna en esa mujer tibia y… emocional, qué demonios había hecho Yoh para lograr eso es lo que quería saber en estos momentos, pero su madre, siempre ella tenía que arruinarle el paso.

-Este paso es sólo el principio de nuestro gran reinado.- Escuchó la voz demente de su madre.- Míralos bien, Hao, de nada te va a servir quitarle la presidencia, él ya la tiene consolidada.

Y ardió en llamas con la burla que hacía su progenitora hacia él. Incluso le parecía absurdo que Keiko tuviera tanto odio a su persona, pero no, no era ninguna mentira, ella sólo le deseaba el mal. Ahora más que nunca sentía que la odiaba, que no quería verla ni siquiera en un cuadro. Nada.

-No sabes cuanto te odio madre.- Le expresó con sinceridad.- Y si piensas que tu retoño se va a salir con la tuya, prepárate, porque la sociedad no te volverá a tragar nunca, vieja hipócrita.

Lejos de ofenderla, la mujer sólo rió ante sus amenazas. ¿Qué podría hacer si ya no tenía el máximo poder?

-No seas ridículo.- Osó burlarse de él con menos disimulo.- Yoh cumplirá cabalmente con lo que tu abuelo tenía previsto para él, mientras tú…

-Keiko, deja de decir esas cosas, es tu hijo.- Intervino Kino con molestia al mirar como se mataba uno a uno con la mirada.- Y tú, Hao, deberías estar haciendo tu trabajo en lugar de discutir con tu madre.

-¿Madre? A esta inmunda rata no puede considerársele madre.- Bufó ofendido el castaño.- Sólo un imbécil como mi hermano puede creer que eres un ángel.

Y se marchó enojado hacia un grupo de empresarios de grandes corporativos. El trabajo no podía parar ni siquiera esa noche, todo el tiempo se llevaba a cabo, sin importar el momento en el que estuviera. Mientras Kino miraba con asombro el fuerte interés de Hao hacia su hermano menor, ya que por mucho que se tatuara el odiarlo como a Keiko, sabía muy bien que interiormente se apreciaban el uno al otro como cuando eran niños.

_-¡Hao, ¿quieres salir con el abuelo? Dijo que nos invitaría un helado después del recorrido de la compañía!- Recordaba los gritos del pequeño Yoh, ataviado con un diminuto traje sastre._

_-Olvídalo, Yoh, ya conozco la compañía de memoria. El abuelo no me va impedir ver el programa de Sherlock Holmes esta vez. _

Sí, como olvidar la voz del pequeño Hao enojado al ver interrumpido su programa favorito y por el cual encontró un buen mejor amigo.

_-¿Sherlock Holmes? Vamos, Hao, será divertido. Además mamá está de viaje, podremos ver la televisión todo el tiempo._

_-Ve tú, Yoh, yo estoy fastidiado de eso.- Lo rechazó de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez Yoh no se veía muy convencido, lo que terminó por romper esa barrera entre ellos.- Está bien, te juró que iré la próxima vez. _

_-Gracias, Hao. Te quiero mucho, hermano.-Y lo abrazó, casi podía verlos con ese gesto de compañía a sus escasos 8 años._

Eran esas sonrisas sinceras y esos abrazos llenos de afecto que ambos tenían al ser dos seres conectados desde su nacimiento, pero que hoy en día no existía ni la más mínima confianza. Suspiró resignada al notar a los dos Asakura pelearse por una mujer, porque ya lo había notado, aquel matrimonio de farsa sólo tenía el nombre. Sin embargo, nada de eso habría pasado de no ser por Keiko, quien a pesar de no saber la verdad, se sentía complacida al ver a sus hijos destruirse uno al otro.

-Keiko ¿qué demonios haz hecho de tus hijos?- Le interrogó molesta al verse envuelta en todos sus recuerdos.

-Nada, madre.- Aludió con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, pero tan hipócrita como ella misma.

* * *

Sin embargo, cómo pudo haber olvidado ese detalle. No le extrañó en lo absoluto que Amidamaru diera por hecho que tendría que compartir la habitación con su esposa, pero… ¿justo ahora? Anna seguramente quería espacio y él estaba muy cansado como para atreverse a dormir en el incomodo sofá. Aunque por otro lado, a ninguno le convenía que Hao se enterara de su distancia.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Dormir juntos.-Le respondió sin miedo.- Te juró que no te violaré.

No era una broma muy agradable, pero qué podía esperar si era Anna la que intentaba hacerlo con semejante recuerdo.

-Deja de tortúrame con eso, yo no sabía lo que pasaba.- Contestó con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras se quitaba la corbata.- Además, creo que no lo hizo con la cabeza en su lugar.

Motivos para sorprenderse tenía muchos. Yoh se atrevió a confesarle la pequeña pelea por su honra y sí que lo consideraba un detalle valioso, pero…

-¿Estás defendiendo a tu hermano?- Cuestionó con incredulidad.

-No, es sólo que no comprendo cómo lo conseguiste. Bueno en realidad sí lo entiendo, pero no sé cómo explicarte esto.- Pronunció muy contrariado por todos sus pensamientos y sus propios sentimientos.

Se quedó pensativo un momento, desabrochando despreocupadamente su camisa frente a ella. Y dio un par de vueltas a la alcoba antes de decidirse a hablar claramente. Aunque verla acariciar su larga cabellera con suavidad le daba una idea de qué decir y qué no decir. Ya estaban instalados en la suite, al menos ella no vestía con una bata diminuta, bien podría concentrarse en los sentimientos de Hao solamente.

-¿Acerca de qué?- Le preguntó en espera de una magnifica respuesta.- Debe ser algo sorprendente para que te quedes mudo.

-Es que… en verdad lo enamoraste-Soltó de golpe, casi con incredulidad ante sus palabras.- Jamás había visto a mi hermano actuar de forma tan impulsiva sólo por celos.

Pero Anna no lo veía de la misma forma, es más, casi sentía que la perspectiva de Yoh era muy visionaria y nada realista. Así que no se molestó en buscar argumentos en su mente, porque todo le era tan claro.

-Se le llama sentido de propiedad. Extraña el poder y las pertenencias, es todo.-Refutó su idea de inmediato.- No lo quieras justificar.

-Y no lo hago, es sólo que a veces me pregunto si estoy haciendo lo correcto.- Admitió sin miedo a una reacción negativa.- Yo te quiero y en verdad no deseo hacerte la vida imposible.

Sí, se veía preocupado. Incluso por eso no terminaba de desvestirse por completo, y de alguna manera entendía sus sentimientos de culpa. Ambos se casaron impulsivamente y ahora sus vidas estaban sufriendo por cambios muy complejos, empezando por las molestias de todas sus ex parejas.

-La verdad... Anna… si Hao que es el ser más controlado que conozco actúa de esa forma sólo por ti, no quiero imaginarme lo que harían los demás, especialmente Marion.- Le confesó finalmente.

Eso sí le causaba risa, no podía evitarlo, había visto tantas veces la cara de maniaca de Marion que casi podía verla directamente. Oh, sí, pero a Yoh aquello no le causó gracia y se sintió muy tonto ante su burla. Así que se acercó a donde estaba sentado e intentó relajarlo un poco con un masaje en los hombros.

-Tienes razón. Aunque sí somos sinceros, no sé cómo pudiste llevar una relación con esa arpía.

Bueno al menos tenía la aprobación de su punto de vista. Pero era exquisitamente mala al tocarlo de esa forma tan… incitadora, más que nada debía de mantener su cabeza en la discusión y no en las suaves manos acariciando y quitando su camisa ya abierta.

-¿Crees que algún día me matara?- Le interrogó con fingida preocupación.

Un bello sarcasmo para terminar el día, cómo olvidarlo. Ya, al menos se sentía confiado de que estaba recuperando su antigua personalidad. Así que se levantó con una sonrisa en su rostro, mejor encontrar su ropa de dormir antes de seguir torturándose con las manos de su esposa.

-No te preocupes si llegara a hacerlo te organizaré un funeral hermoso- Dijo con peculiar tono de voz.- Mandaré a todas las revistas corazón nuestra historia de amor.

-Ganarías más haciéndolo novela, así no te rebajarías a verte en portada cada mes como el viudo más rico de todo Japón.- Le siguió el juego con bastante interés.

Sí, no sonaba tan mal, la verdadera historia era un sinfín de bajadas y subidas emocionales. Aunque gracias a eso por fin recordó algo de esa charla que mantuvo con Marion, o bueno, mejor dicho la pelea de Anna con Marion.

-Eso me recuerda, le prometiste a Marion que tendríamos un bebé.- Evocó con evidente curiosidad.- ¿Piensas hacerlo?

¿Sorpresa? Vaya que sí, no podía negar que siempre declaraba que un día quedaría embarazada, especialmente a las personas que les incomodaba su matrimonio. Pero que Yoh le recordara sus palabras la avergonzaba un poco.

-Aunque pensarás hacerlo, Yoh. No puedo tener hijos ya te lo dije.- Trató de zafarse del asunto.

-Pero es algo que tu anhelas, ¿no es verdad?- Le preguntó consciente de sus sentimientos.

-Claro, es algo que quiero, pero si no lo tengo no me moriré.- Declaró segura.- Es un tema sin relevancia, en realidad.

Yoh rió por el comentario y termino de cambiarse con rapidez. De alguna forma ya conocía las respuestas evasivas de su esposa, así que no se molestó en hacerla cambiar de opinión, simplemente acepto la idea que le daba. Aunque sí se acercó a ella, ya tenía otras cosas en mente para tranquilizar el ambiente.

-Creo que puedo verte a futuro con un par de niños jugando en tu jardín.- Le comentó con normalidad la rubia.- Y una esposa más joven que tú. Rubia, por supuesto, creo que te gustan las rubias.

-Extraña conclusión, ¿de dónde sacas eso?- Preguntó entretenido por su racionamiento.

-Marion es rubia, yo lo soy, no hay que ser genio para saber que la definitiva será… una rubia.

Así que eso pensaba. Bien, le daría una bonita lección al respecto. Mientras ella argumentaba con razones el color de cabello de su próxima esposa, se sentó a su lado y su brazo rodeo con dobles intenciones su cintura.

-¿Sabes?…. Hace tiempo me prometiste que si cumplía con mi rutina de ejercicios me darías lo que yo quisiera.

Y sin que ella se lo esperara, tomó su mano para ponerla en su abdomen. Había dado muchos progresos en ese aspecto, casi podía decir que tenía la complexión de su hermano, pero no quería que lo confundiera cuando estuviera con él. Pero eso consiguió ponerla nerviosa.

-¿Crees que ya puedo exigir mi premio?- Le preguntó con un tono grave cerca de su oído.

Yoh era un desgraciado, se reprimía mentalmente la rubia. ¿En verdad la estaba seduciendo? No podía creerlo, de Hao lo entendía, pero ¿de él? El mundo estaba loco, de eso no tenía la menor dura. Y no terminó ahí, el muy cínico se atrevía a besar su mano con delicadeza.

-¿Y qué quieres?- Cuestionó con aparente dureza, pero por dentro no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa por lo que él exigiría.

-Tú sabes lo que quiero…- Le susurró al oído sin miedo y con una calma intransmisible.

¿Hablaba en serio? No, no, eso debía ser un error, pero cuando el castaño la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla a la cama, su sorpresa no podía ser mayor.

-No te asustes, no te violaré así como tú prometiste no hacerlo conmigo.- Explicó con una sonrisa de por medio al notar como se había aferrado a su cuello.

-¡Estás demente!- Gritó Anna con cierta molestia.

-Lo dices, porque ahora soy yo quien te carga.- Argumentó el castaño hasta dejarla caer en la cama.- No es como la primera vez…

No quería ponerse nerviosa, pero cómo no hacerlo si estaba tan cerca de ella y tenía una cara que irradiaba seducción por los poros. Odiaba esa mirada tan hermosa y profunda que tenía, ese era el punto clave para que accediera a todas las cosas que le pedía.

- ¿Dónde quedó el hombre inocente y temeroso?- Se atrevió a preguntarle después de que vio como se dedicaba a acariciarle el cabello.

-Lo ayudaste a crecer, cielo.- Le dijo con gracia y sutileza.

A pesar de todo no perdía su toque al nombrarla de esa forma tan cariñosa. Pero no fue hasta que tocó su mejilla y sintió su cuerpo cobre el de ella que se preocupó de que hablara en serio.

-Mi próxima esposa va a tener el cabello rojo.- Habló encandilado con la suavidad del cabello de Anna.

-Evoca a tu pelirroja en otro momento.- Le respondió molesta y sobrepuesta de las sensaciones que tenía acumuladas.

-Pero si la estoy viendo ahora.- Le sonrió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¡¿Qué?¡- Exclamó molesta, pero claro, Yoh sobre ella podía controlar las reacciones violentas de su cuerpo.- ¡Ni de broma!

-Me lo prometiste…

-No, no voy a hacerlo, pídeme otra cosa.- Refutó enojada por la petición.

Un tinte no quería, pero qué tal una buena sesión de sexo…

-Ah…. Por lo visto pensaste que te pediría un poco de fricción entre nosotros.- Aludió el castaño por la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaban y que no se molestaban en ocultar.

Y sólo eso basto para hacerla sonrojar al extremo. ¿Quién no lo pensaría con tantas insinuaciones y con esa sonrisa tan desafiante? Pero tenía razón, sus pensamiento procesaban muy rápido.

-¡Eres un idiota!.- Le gritó con enfado en su voz.- No quería sexo.

-Perdón.- Susurró divertido el castaño al dejar su cuerpo libre.- Sólo que pensé que reaccionarías de manera violenta si te decía que con gusto dejaba atrás mi manía por las rubias si y sólo si tu accedes a teñirte el cabello de rojo.

-Tú no has hecho algo grandioso por mí como para que acceda a maltratar mi cabello.

Se atrevió a tomarle la mano y hacerla tocar lentamente su cuerpo. Él parecía no inmutarse, pero Anna perecía con cada toque sensual que provocaba él.

-Si lo ves de un punto de vista favorable, todos dirán que me amas tanto como para cambiar tu color de cabello. Así como yo de cambiar mi aspecto físico, es lo justo.

Claro que él no mentía, él si fue capaz de cumplir sus caprichos sólo porque la quería y ahora, la amaba. Pero bien sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo que él y por ende hacer algo semejante implicaba más esfuerzo del que creía.

-Está bien.- Aceptó no muy convencida.- Pero será temporal.

-Gracias- Sonrió complacido y agradado por la facilidad que tenía de convencerla.- Y algo más, si en verdad fueras pelirroja no me hubiese importado, me hubiera casado contigo con todo el esfuerzo que implica.

No sabía cómo pero había logrado hacerla sonreír ante sus palabras.

-Es lo más sensato que has dicho en toda la noche.

-Claro.- Concordó el castaño y la cubrió con las sábanas blancas.

Había sido una noche espectacular, con un brillo inmenso en su carrera empresarial, pero el logro más importante lo había tenido al recuperar la estabilidad en su matrimonio, de otra forma no podría descansar adecuadamente esta noche. La miró por última vez y se acercó a ella para besar su frente.

-Te voy a confesar la clave para tener bebés.- Le susurró al oído con ternura.- Siempre… hay que hacerlo sin presiones de por medio.

* * *

No estaba logrando nada, absolutamente nada. Su confianza y su ego se veían notablemente afectados con el triunfo de Yoh, pero más cuando Anna logró abrirse nuevamente a él. Es que no lo comprendía, ¿cómo era posible que lograra tal hazaña? Supuso mal cuando creyó que había roto ese lazo para siempre, pero no, ahí estaban nuevamente fingiendo con felicidad ser un matrimonio estable.

-No estás pensando con la cabeza, Hao.- Resopló molesto Diethel.

En sí no le molestaba tener su visita, pero el castaño se empeñaba en darle órdenes absurdas. Ya le había planteado toda la loca idea, y en verdad, le parecía descabellada.

-Si tu madre nos llega a….

-Keiko no lo descubrirá.- Le cortó súbitamente.- Por eso es que he encargado una serie de motores que tengo que ir a revisar personalmente a la nueva fábrica.

-¿Y los medios?- Preguntó con mal humor.- La prensa no se va a quedar callada con otro soborno, es una noche para sobresalir, no para ocultar.

-Ya te dije qué vamos a hacer. En dos semanas te quiero en New York y no me falles Lyserg.

No podía quitar de su mente todas las imágenes de la noche de apertura, a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos semanas, no podía. El hecho de que Anna le tuviera tanta confianza a Yoh y de que él manifestara abiertamente su sentir, lo hacía rabiar de una manera extrema.

-Y si sólo la dejarás fracasar, con todo lo que has hecho para dejar mal a Yoh y las mil y un cosas que le has dicho ya podrías estar disfrutando de otra novia.

-¡No! Yo no quiero otra novia, yo amo a Anna Kyouyama y eso no va a cambiar.- Espetó enojado por la sola mención de renunciar.

-Piénsalo, galán, perdiste desde el momento en que Yoh le puso el maldito anillo en el dedo. Tal vez antes no se sentía la esposa, pero ahora sí, sólo mírala, la llena de atenciones.- Mencionó en la misma intensidad tomando entre sus manos las fotos de las últimas semanas.- Míralos, si los dejaras libres….

Era verdad, totalmente tangible. Lyserg había conseguido ángulos muy buenos en sus fotos y había bastantes. Salidas a comer, a cenar, eventos sociales, políticos y hasta… su departamento. En cierta forma, no quería dejársela, él se había enamorado de ella primero, tenía derecho de luchar por lo que sentía.

-Si lo hiciera, él sería feliz y ella se olvidaría de mí. Entiéndelo de una vez, no podría verla jamás como mi cuñada, jamás.

* * *

Cómo si eso pudiera ser posible, se lamentaba Ren Tao, al ver la cantidad de demandas de Horokeu Usui. ¿Es que acaso nunca iba a dejar de llegarle problemas con ese hombre? Pero no podía rechazarlo, Horo Horo lo había sacado de un apuro grande al preparar la gran cena que disfrutaría con Anna tiempo atrás, cena que lastimosamente tuvo que cancelar.

-Ahora veo porque no te tomas el tiempo de hablarme, y yo que pensaba venir a demandarte por abandono.- Escuchó la voz de la rubia Kyouyama.

Una verdadera sorpresa, al considerar que no la había visto desde esa noche en que todo mundo esperaba captar una bella imagen del matrimonio Asakura. Pero podía ver que llevaba entre sus manos una botella envuelta, misma que no dudo en entregarle cuando cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a él.

-Una llamada no bastaría, sabes que soy de tiempo compartido.-Le respondió con cierto toque de arrogancia, misma que se digno a ignorar en cuanto abrió el regalo que llevaba para él. -¿Y qué celebramos?

Anna le miró con suspicacia, como si aquello fuera una mera tetra para seducirlo, pero conociéndola su mirada tan profunda tenía otra opción. Se levantó y tomó de la mesa alterna un par de copas, descorchó el vino y lo sirvió con mucha sensualidad.

- Vamos a brindar por la lealtad que nos tenemos.- Aludió muy segura de sus palabras, mientras le entregaba una copa a él.

Sin mucho decoro se sentó en el escritorio, especialmente cuando Ren apartó algunos folders cercanos para abrirle espacio.

-Si llevarás una falda pensaría que quieres llevarme a la cama de la mano.- Le sonrió con suspicacia y se atrevió a tocar su pierna.- Pero debo admitir que te sienta muy bien el traje.

La rubia sonrió airosamente al sentirse objeto de su mirada escrutadora, aunque no imaginaba que Ren pudiera sentirse tan deseoso de estar con ella.

-Levántate, quiero brindar contigo.-Le pidió Anna.

-No tendrá veneno, ¿o sí?- Preguntó Tao muy cerca de ella.- Porque… de ser así creo que podría tomarlo directamente de tu boca.

En un espacio tan cerrado, su propuesta era muy accesible, más cuando ella se atrevió a tocar su hombro, como si le diera permiso de tocarla. Y eso hizo, acarició su mejilla con como si tocarla le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Es más fácil beberlo de la copa.- Le susurró provocativamente.

Prácticamente le estaba pidiendo a gritos que la tomara entre sus brazos y la besara, o al menos eso pensaba el Tao, quien no dudo en atraerla a su cuerpo con fuerza en cuanto notó como ella deshacía la coleta que recogía su cabello.

-Odio cuando eres tan ardiente.-Reclamó prácticamente al verse seducido con tan pocos gestos.

-Es curioso, todos aman esa parte de mí.-Se permitió bromearle con esa imponencia tan célebre de ella.- Adoran mi cabello enredándose en las sábanas de su habitación.

Si era una mujer casada, en este momento no le importaba y menos si estaban en la empresa de su marido, ya no interesaba, la deseaba y mucho. Así que no dudó en acercarse para besarla, tenía la posición perfecta, pero…

-Primero el vino.- Lo detuvo al poner un dedo sobre sus labios.

Pero no tuvo opción, chocó con brevedad la copa y se bebió de lleno el contenido, mientras ella sonreía por la desesperación que lo asaltaba. La tomó con fuerza de la cintura y la amarró a su cuerpo sin dejar una brecha de separación. Buscó su boca con desesperación, ella no oponía resistencia, así que era inevitable no besarla. Sin embargo, el timbre y la vibración de su móvil interrumpieron el momento ardiente de los dos, pero ella no parecía sorprendida.

-Oh… Yoh me necesita.- Dijo con fingida preocupación, que fue notada por él.- Estamos arreglando una bodega vieja para…

-Sí, sí, no me digas ahí vas a hacer tu nidito de amor.- Se escuchó como un amante celoso.- ¡¿Con qué motivo vienes, me seduces y me asfixias de calor si no vas a darme ni un beso?!

Ciertamente era como lo esperaba, su reacción y su desbocamiento eran totalmente predecibles. Aunque no se esperaba ser deseada de una manera tan intensa, pero sólo por ser Ren accedió a cumplir su capricho y depositó en sus labios un casto y fugaz beso que él no alcanzó a corresponder.

-Me corriste del restaurante y me obligaste a ser tan malvada como antes, quería agradecértelo de alguna… forma.- Explicó sumamente calmada, mientras acariciaba el torso del hombre.

-Lo dicho, odio tu maldita sensualidad.- Replicó Tao con molestia.- Pero te soy fiel.

Y le sonrió con resignación. Era una maestra para tramar algo cuando de verdad se lo proponía, pero ahora no podía más que aplaudirle su audacia y arriesgue, porque él no se hubiese detenido de no ser por el aparato.

-Gracias, y también por la información.- Dijo recuperando la distancia entre ellos, al mismo tiempo que tomaba en sus manos un folder con el nombre de Horokeu.- Y Ren… más te vale que cuides mis intereses.

-¿Los tuyos o los de tu marido?- Cuestionó confundido.

-Ambos…

* * *

Por lo visto en su mente no cabía la menor duda de que hacía lo correcto. Tan pronto su contador le había dado cita, Keiko Asakura se alistó para acudir con un buen en su mente. Necesitaba asegurar su futuro o se vería en graves aprietos si Anna comenzaba a extorsionar a su hijo.

-¿Y cómo se encuentran mis cuentas, señor Prickle?-Interrogó a su contador de años.- ¿Algún cambio, mi hijo ha hecho aportaciones?

Revisó de nueva cuenta el capital y para qué negarlo, ninguno de sus hijos había realizado alguna aportación a su caja de ahorros, así que no quería engañarla más.

-Hace más de dos meses que su hijo menor no viene a visitarme.

Pero su sonrisa no desapareció, seguía presente.

-Muy predecible, señor Prickle, desde que mi nuera llegó a la casa no ha hecho más que gastar una fortuna en lujos y tonterías.- Relató con aparente tranquilidad.- Por eso he venido a usted, quiero que administre el dinero de mi nieto correctamente.

-¿Su nieto?

-Así es, Anna me pidió personalmente que usted llevará las cuentas y la administración de ese capital. Ella es muy mala administrando, ni siquiera tiene contador.-Aludió preocupada.- Estos son los papeles pertinentes, sólo asegúrese que mi hijo no dejé de abonar a esa cuenta, por favor.

Miró con extrañeza toda la documentación. Sí, efectivamente estaba completo salvo por la firma del heredero Asakura.

-Falta la firma de Yoh.- Aclaró el anciano.

-Y de eso se encargará, usted. Mi hijo debe pensar que Anna quiere salvaguardar el futuro de su niño.- Espetó con una chequera en mano.- Si usted me ayuda, puede que obtenga muy buenas ganancias de este asunto.

El hombre no respondió, pero comenzaba a agradarle la idea, después de todo, Keiko era millonaria con todo lo que Yoh había depositado en la cuenta. Ahora, si la suma era para su hijo, no escatimaría ni un solo dólar.

-Con la economía mundial tan inestable, siempre es pertinente ahorrar cada centavo posible.-Contestó agradado por la cuantiosa oferta que tenía en sus manos.- Y… ¿quién es el beneficiario?

-Hana Asakura.

* * *

Meditar en el coche no le servía de nada, no después de haberse encontrado con una serie de instrucciones para la próxima junta directiva, en definitiva Amidamaru no iba a dejarlo en paz y temía que esa sería su forma de vida de ahora en adelante. Sin embargo, ya tenía un poco de tiempo libre antes de irse a Suecia en un viaje exprés. Tocó el timbre de la casa e inmediatamente vio al mayordomo sonreírle con aprecio.

-Buenas tardes, señor Yoh.- Lo saludó afectivamente Kalim.- Ella está en su…

-No, no me digas, Kalim.- Contestó con una sonrisa el castaño.- Yo quiero buscarla.

Sí, eso le parecía interesante. Sólo así podía curiosear sin ser reprendido por la rubia. Había entrado por lo menos cuatro veces desde su arreglo oficial, pero no terminaba por conocer la propiedad de Anna, que por alguna extraña razón siempre predominaban los grandes salones de ropa y zapatos.

-No le será difícil encontrarla, lleva días metida en el mismo lugar, no se decide el color de la tela.

Yoh sonrió con deleite, ahora sí la había puesto en un predicamento memorable. Tanto así que se ausentó dos días al trabajo y no llevaba a dormir a su casa.

-Creo que sé cuál fue su elección.- Le dijo con esperanza antes de abrir las puertas del magnífico salón donde se encontraba su rubia esposa.

No se necesitaba ser adivino para saber que Anna trabajaría en solitario en su salón personal, aquel espacio lleno de bocetos y siluetas que adornaban con fanatismo uno de los muros, pero ahora parecía concentrada en la elaboración de su vestido de noche.

-Es hermoso.- Expresó sinceramente el castaño.- Se ve magnifico.

-Gracias, pero no tienes que decirlo, ya lo sé.- Sonrió complacida por los constantes halagos que hacía sobre su trabajo.- ¿Me has traído algo de comer?

-Comida china.-Se apresuró a decirle.- Supuse que te vendría bien.

Era una buena broma, después de que se animara a involucrarlo en su plan sin siquiera decirle el motivo real, pero lo aceptaba, después de todo Yoh no era ningún tonto.

-Necesitaba salir a relajarme un poco, pero agradezco el gesto.- Le dijo con empatía arrebatándole la bolsa blanca que traía en las manos.

Entonces Yoh se atrevió a escanear todo su cuerpo. La descripción que le dio Amidamaru antes de salir era más formal de la que ahora usaba, no era el pequeño y ceñido vestido negro que llevaba puesto, y no se quejaba, le gustaba la armonía del negro con sus ojos.

-Qué poco romántico eres, Yoh.- Habló impresionada de que el castaño llevara los tallarines en bolsas transparentes en lugar de ocupar las cajas habituales.

-Oh… eso. En realidad me preguntaba si Ren Tao sería capaz de impresionarte con un platillo como el que tienes en la caja.

Y Anna sintió curiosidad al ver que sí venían las cajitas de siempre, pero fue extraño ver un pequeño moño adornando cada una. Tomó la más grande y abrió sin prisa el cartón ante la expectante mirada del castaño. Su sorpresa era simplemente encantadora al encontrar una gargantilla de oro y diamantes con un zafiro.

-¿Qué es esto?- Se atrevió a formular, aunque era obvio que el regalo tenía la intención de acompañar el vestido que preparaba.

-Es un pequeño regalo para mi esposa. ¿Te ha gustado?- Preguntó al ver su reacción difusa.

-Debe valer una fortuna…

¿Importaba mucho cuánto costaba? Para Yoh aquel presente podría valer millones y aún así lo hubiese comprado sólo por ver esa genuina sorpresa. Se acercó hasta ella y la quitó de sus manos para colocarla alrededor de su cuello. No tenía la menor duda de que se vería preciosa en ella y menos al contemplarla unos instantes más.

-No me importaría llenarte de joyas, créeme, me fascina cada vez que te regalo una.- Sonrió complacido por el gesto de sorpresa y admiración.

Un sonrojo visible se asomó por las mejillas de la rubia. Se comportaba como una tonta cada vez que él la sorprendía con joyería carísima y muy apegada a sus gustos, era como si él supiera todo.

-¿Cómo sabías que sería azul?- Interrogó intrigada, ya que hasta hoy se había decidido a comenzar el ensamblaje de las telas.

-Bueno… me agradaría mentirte y decir que todo fue instinto, pero no puedo.-Dijo con nerviosismo el castaño.- Manta me ayudó un poco… sólo un poco.

-Maldito enano traidor.- Resopló Anna con fingido enojo.- Pero él no sabía el color, yo le…

-Le mentiste al decir que sería rosa.- Completó Yoh.- Pero me cuestione y llegué a la conclusión de que Anna Kyouyama no usaría un rosa y menos con un rojo pasión en el cabello, así que quedaba el azul.

-Qué inteligente.- Admiró un poco a su esposo, al mismo tiempo que descubría un par de pendientes a juego con el precioso collar.- Y muy preciso.

Y así continúo con la tercera caja en la que se encontraba un anillo con la misma pedrería y el borde de oro blanco. Esperaba una pulsera o algo más pequeño, pero… ¿por qué le daría un anillo a juego con todo?

-¿Un anillo?- Cuestionó confundida y al mismo tiempo impresionada por la sencillez y elegancia del mismo.

-Era una buena forma de renovar votos.-Respondió con una sutil risa.- No quise hacerlo público, la última vez…

-Sí, lo recuerdo, nos hiciste blanco de la prensa rosa.-Recordó Anna, pero aún no tenía claro el por qué.

Yoh lo notó y caminó un poco alrededor del maniquí que llevaba puesto parte del vestido azul. Se moría por decirle como lo hacía sentir y las cosas tan especiales que vivían a su lado, pero no se atrevía. Sólo llevaban 4 meses de casados y ya sentía que todo el contrato se veía caer.

-Me gustó, había pedido una pulsera hermosa pero creí que no era algo importante.-Relató el Asakura.- Y tú vas a ganar un premio importante, no podía dejarte ir sin algo sobresaliente.

En realidad no se lo explicaba, sólo sabía que ese hombre tenía talento para hacerla sentir especial, como si no existiera una mujer mejor que ella. Ese era el ideal de toda chica, un matrimonio perfecto en el que la amistad se desarrollara de forma tan natural y que a su vez se viera atrapada por los gestos y atenciones de su esposo. Sin embargo, el suyo era aparente, aunque ya no se sintiera tan falso.

-Ir contigo ya es demasiado sobresaliente.- Expresó Kyouyama en voz alta sin fijarse en que eso tan sólo era un pensamiento.

Un comentario que no dejó pasar por alto su esposo que la miró con sorpresa, mientras ella se distraía en verter la comida en las cajas blancas donde anteriormente estaban las joyas. Sí, era muy típico de ella dejar de lado algo que la avergonzaba.

-¿Entonces…. Soy poco romántico?- Le preguntó divertido

-Calla y come, Asakura.- Replicó Anna evitando la mirada tan profunda de su esposo.

Aunque eso no frenaba en nada los deseos de Yoh, ni tampoco limitaba su imaginación para pensar que probablemente ella sentía algo más que una simple amistad. Se acercó a ella en silencio y tomó su comida con un resplandeciente rostro.

-Y… ¿te irás?- La escuchó preguntar con cierta melancolía.

-Sí.- Ratificó Yoh.- Pero llegaré ese día, puntual, ahí estaré. No me perdería por nada la premiación.

Se sentó junto a ella en la duela. Ambos contemplaban el inusual brillo en la tela y la delicadeza con que viajaba por las costuras hasta obtener una caída natural. En esa habitación era tan relajante pasar un tiempo a solas, sin que nada los interrumpiera, ni siquiera los asuntos de oficina. Un lugar privado y exclusivo para ellos, como amigos y probablemente como pareja.

-¿Aún lo amas?- Preguntó en medio de todo el silencio que se había formado.- ¿Ya lo has perdonado?

Anna lo miró. Aún comiendo sin aparente preocupación se cuestionaba algo que por lógica tendría un no por respuesta, pero también tenía incertidumbre y miedos. Aquellos sentimientos que la traicionaban en las noches, cuando soñaba con él y se visualizaba a futuro, con la incertidumbre de no volver a amar con la misma intensidad.

-No lo sé.- Intentó ser franca en su respuesta.- No creo que pueda perdonarlo.

Yoh debilitó su ingesta por un momento. Era cruel emocionarse con ella, más cuando Anna aún tenía sentimientos por Hao muy fuertes, era absolutamente malvado. Sin embargo, quería estar con ella todo el tiempo posible, incluso si lo trataba mal, no le importaba, estaba enamorado.

-Debe ser muy difícil.- Comentó con el mismo sentimiento de sinceridad.- Él te forzó, pero al mismo tiempo yo tuve la culpa porque lo enloquecí de celos.

-Ya hablamos de eso antes.- Argumentó la rubia en advertencia de que él era el menos indicado para recibir de lleno semejantes acusaciones.- Tú sólo has sido el más comprensivo de mis esposos.

Consiguió hacerlo sonreír un poco y todo porque le daba la razón en tal afirmación.

-Por suerte soy el único.- Le contestó con empatía al mismo tiempo que ella le arrebataba la comida de su mano.- Y por tu bien espero que sea la última comida china.

Anna lo miró con una conexión extraña, como si sus palabras tuvieran un efecto mágico para encender la llama de su pasión.

-Sólo te estoy cuidando un poco.- Se animó a contestar la rubia.- Sólo un poco…

* * *

En los últimos meses había perdido millones y todo por los contratos falsos y una serie de problemas legales que estaba afrontando. Y definitivamente no, no podía poner en la fila de desempleados a Ren Tao, no, sino quién llevaría su caso.

-Me tiene que ayudar, si Yoh se entera de esos movimientos yo…

-Perderás todo, absolutamente todo.- Espetó la anciana.- Te lo advertí

-No, no lo hizo.- Refutó Usui molesto.- Y necesito más dinero, no puedo solventar todas mis deudas.

-No es mi problema.- Contestó con frialdad Kino Asakura.- Te pedí una prueba, una señal para dejar a los Tao tras las rejas y tú lo único que has hecho es jugar al amiguito con él.

Horo Horo la miró con enfado. Ren Tao, con todo y su mal genio, era un buen amigo y no veía nada extraño en él, ni en su familia para ser un espía de la familia Asakura. Su mente renegaba por la tarea de la anciana Kino, después de que Yoh contratara al abogado como titular del departamento jurídico años atrás, a pesar de las negativas absurdas de Hao.

-¡Pero yo no encuentro nada raro! Esta demente, él no tiene nada planeado con nadie, es simplemente absurdo, así que págueme todos mis servicios y nos despedimos de este tonto negocio.

Aunque para la anciana Kino no era una gran cifra, sí significaba mucho para Horo Horo. Y sinceramente se desesperaba cada que tenía que rendirle algún reporte del Tao, más usando a su hermana de anzuelo. Una relación más falsa que la que mantenían Yoh y Anna, pero no ya se había puesto a meditar un poco sobre eso y no…

-No encontrarás a nadie que te preste una cantidad tan fuerte como para zanjar tu problema.- Le advirtió Kino con indiferencia.

-Entonces, será mi problema.- Dijo con orgullo, ya no vendería sus servicios a nadie y menos a un Asakura.

Súbitamente la puerta se abrió y entró sin ningún recato el mayor de los Asakura. Saludó a su abuela y a él sólo lo miró con cierto desdén. Con eso comprobó que el único Asakura humilde era el menor de todos, si no fuera por Yoh él no estaría en la empresa y tampoco accedería a tantos lujos que hoy tenía. Él era un gran amigo, no como Hao que era su más grande enemigo.

-¿A qué debo la entrada tan inesperada?- Le preguntó con expectativa la abuela.-¿Algún problema?

-No exactamente, sólo vengo por mis credenciales.- Sonrió con gallardía y prepotencia.- Voy a pilotear un poco.

* * *

No podía dejar de admirar el temple frío que mantenía aún en ocasiones formales con la política. No después de haber acudido a una reunión, donde los más ricos empresarios se codeaban con elegancia y respeto. Pero ahí estaba, tan tranquila como siempre, sentada al lado de su hermana que no dejaba de admirar la gran metrópolis que visitaban.

-Pensé que Yoh asistiría contigo, es decir, es más su responsabilidad que tuya.- Comentó divertido Oyamada al recordar que ella había ido en representación de su esposo.

-En realidad me extraña que Hao no viniera.- Comentó Mannoko con gracia.- Un viaje a solas contigo en un jet privado, donde todo podría pasar…

Sí, lo había pensado, pero por suerte Hao tenía que lidiar con un asunto grave en la ciudad de Kansas. Mismo motivo por el que ambos hermanos habían estado de acuerdo en relegar la responsabilidad a los socios menores y a Amidamaru. Después de todo, era sólo una fiesta con muchos ricos, nada del otro mundo.

-Está en Kansas.-Se limitó a decir la rubia.- Los asuntos de la empresa son más importantes que una simple fiesta.

-Sí, qué sentido de responsabilidad.- Admiró Mannoko con sarcasmo.- Además el lindo de Yoh está disfrutando de un viaje mejor.

Manta rió por el comentario. El viaje exprés de Yoh seguramente lo dejaría agotado, porque aunque fueran dos semanas, sabía que no podría siquiera respirar un momento con paz. Y esta ocasión, Anna había dejado su casa laboral de lado, especialmente por la galantería de Hao y el pésimo humor de Marion en los últimos ensayos para la pasarela.

-Aunque me sorprende que accedas a que te fotografíen conmigo, siempre dices que te doy mala imagen.- Le pareció curioso ese hecho, especialmente por la altura tan sobresaliente que los diferenciaba.

-Eres el mejor amigo de Yoh.- Le respondió con desdén.- Me vería muy mal rechazando al casi hermano de mi marido, ¿no crees?

Y Mannoko soltó una carcajada ante la evidente pedrada que le lanzaba a Manta, quien no pudo menos que sentirse avergonzado.

-No te pongas celosa, Anna, también te quiero mucho.- Se excusó apenado Oyamada.

Lo miró con enfado, de nada le servía estar a una distancia considerable dentro de la limosina, si de todos modos se atemorizaba con su mirada cruel. Y vaya que lo era, porque no dejaba de verlo con esa furia al sostener los tintes que Yoh había escogido para ella.

-Sí, claro, tanto para encargarte personalmente de mi cambio.- Replicó Kyouyama molesta.

-Es un pequeño favor que me encargaron.- Suavizó el asunto Manta.- Pero no te preocupes, Madame Atziri tiene las manos más hermosas y más precisas. Un cambio con ella es todo un éxito.

* * *

Miró por última vez su reloj, ya era muy tarde y aún no llegaba al hotel. Se supone que su vuelo estaría ahí cuando él terminara la última sesión, pero se había retrasado por más de una hora. Y mentalmente se replicaba no haber tomado mejor un vuelo comercial, pero como decía su abuela, por qué tendría que hacerlo si el presidente de la compañía tenía su propio avión.

-Anna me va a matar.- Resopló impaciente al no ver llegar a Amidamaru.

-¿Señor Asakura?- Escuchó la voz de un hombre galante.- El señor Amidamaru tuvo una junta de emergencia en la ciudad de Kansas, al parecer su hermano necesitaba su presencia ahí, pero yo me encargaré de su arribo al hotel y su traslado al evento.

El castaño meditó por un momento el conjunto de ideas que le exponía. Nunca creyó que Hao necesitara de un asesor para cerrar un negocio y menos en el área que él manejaba con facilidad. A pesar de ser vicepresidente, Hao Asakura tenía tantas obligaciones como él y por eso es que su charla anterior había sido decente, pero nuevamente agresiva al acordar los viajes fuera de la empresa, en especial este, del que no tenía conocimiento.

-Por supuesto, guíame.- Concordó Yoh, entregándole su maletín.

Y así lo hizo, llegaron al Gran Hotel Palace, donde su familia tenía el privilegio de compartir las habitaciones más importantes, mismas que ocuparían él y Anna. El joven lo registró y le entregó las llaves de su suite. Era de reconocer, su equipaje ya se encontraba en la habitación y en cuanto entraron a la suite, el hombre se dedicó a acomodar su maletín y los papeles importantes.

-Señor, requiero de su invitación para confirmar su arribo y su presencia.- Le indicó al tiempo que se atrevía a abrir el maletín para buscar el pase dorado.

-Claro…- Afirmó Yoh un tanto extraño.- Aquí tienes, pero asegúrate de que llegue antes que Anna, me mataría si la hago esperar.

-Por supuesto, señor, sería como dejar una novia en un altar.- Aludió con una sonrisa sincera.- Báñese y mientras le preparo su vestimenta.

-Es la porta traje negro.-Reparó Yoh al notar la cantidad de trajes que llevaba en el equipaje.- Y la corbata…

Rememoró un poco sobre ese tema. Él le había dado orgulloso todo el equipo de joyería, pero ella no se había quedado atrás y momentos antes de que se fuera le había quitado la corbata que llevaba en el cuello para darle una a tono con el color de su vestido en plateado y azul. No podía negar que tenía un gusto exquisito, después de todo era diseñadora.

_-Úsala ese día…- Le había susurrado al oído._

Por supuesto que lo recordaba a la perfección, el sólo hecho le hacía estremecer de nueva cuenta, pero debía centrar en el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

-Saca la corbata de la maleta pequeña y procura no maltratarla.- Le indicó un momento antes de entrar a la ducha.

Tomó el tiempo. Diez minutos exactos. Necesitaba apresurarse antes de que oscureciera y el tráfico se hiciera insoportable. Sí, ese era el problema real en New York, los carros nunca dejaban de circular. Sin embargo, no se detuvo a pensar en más banalidades y salió del baño, pero en cuanto salió, sintió un gran golpe en la cabeza y un cuerpo sujetar el suyo con bastante fuerza.

Eso lo mareó por competo, no aplicó fuerza, sólo… se dejó llevar y cayó al suelo. Unos minutos después, su cabeza le dolía. Sentía una horrible punzada oprimir su cerebro continuamente. Miró el suelo unos momentos antes de recobrar por complete el conocimiento, entonces su visión fue más arriba y notó que estaba amarrado a una silla.

-Vaya, ya despertaste, pensé que me iría sin decirte gracias.-Escuchó la voz de su hermano, a la par que veía como el joven asistente se quitaba el peluquín y los lentes de contacto.

-¡Hao….!- Gritó enojado y furioso, pero por mucho esfuerzo no consiguió soltar ni un poco el amarre.

-Tranquilo, Yoh. Hao sólo va a tomar tu lugar un día, no es que en realidad te quiera desaparecer de su vida.-Le habló con una sonrisa y una tranquilidad fuera de lugar.

Por supuesto, cómo no reconoció a Lyserg Diethel en el papel que representaba. Era un gran tonto al no notar sus ademanes y su excesiva amabilidad. Y luego escuchó reír a su hermano, mientras se vestía con un traje similar al de él, pero lo que lo hacía rabiar era cómo se colocaba la corbata que Anna le había obsequiado. Movió excesivamente la silla, pero no conseguía nada.

-Tranquilo, Yoh. Ya arreglamos todo, Anna sólo va a pensar que la defraudaste otra vez.- Comentó feliz y sonriente.- Me la debes, me hiciste sentir mal todo un mes.

-¡No seas ridículo, Hao. Esto es lo más infantil y absurdo en que has caído!-Expresó furioso, lo bastante como para atraer la atención de algún guardia, pero olvidaba las clausulas que había impuesto Lyserg al entrar al hotel- ¡No puedes hacer esto, la vas a lastimar! ¡Ella te detesta, entiéndelo de una vez!

-Me detesta porque tú estás ahí.- Respondió sin la menor intención de subir su tono de voz.- Pero esta noche le probare que la quiero, voy a disculparme con ella y haré un anuncio frente a toda la prensa.

Eso debía ser una broma. Acudirían los diarios internacionales y la prensa rosa, que siempre se jactaba en inventar romances, pero ahora hacer público su triangulo amoroso le resultaba algo escandaloso. Por su empresa no se atrevería, qué dirían los demás sobre esto, perderían millones y todo por la mala imagen del matrimonio.

-No te atreverías…

-Yoh, llevo planeando esto un mes, ¿aún crees que algo va a salir mal?-Le cuestionó con extrañeza.- Tranquilo, sólo la acompañaré y le demostraré mi comportamiento limpio. Así es como ella se enamoró de mí y estoy seguro que rememorar esas cosas la harán sentir nostalgia.

Las mujeres se basan en recuerdos, en sentimientos pasados. Son capaces de perdonar, aún cuando ellos hallan cometido la peor fechoría, siempre y cuando afecte el lado emocional y revivan las buenas experiencias. Sintió su lado emocional desfallecer, no había pensado en que algo así pudiera funcionar en Anna, pero… lo dudada, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez sí quedaba un poco de ese sentimiento ahí, oculto.

-Deséame suerte, hermano.

* * *

El pasillo era en verdad majestuoso y para su suerte, había llegado minutos antes de comenzar el espectáculo previo al coctel de bienvenida, detestaba con toda su alma llegar y se focalizada con las lámparas, pero aquella vez su acompañante era Hao. Una ceremonia en la que no se perfilaba como favorita, pero ahora era diferente, nadie dudaba de que se llevaría el galardón. Motivo por el que tuvo que armar un pequeño discurso.

Abrió el papel. Había tantas personas que la habían ayudado a ser la gran y sólida diseñadora de hoy en día, que no podría mencionar a tantos, pero entre ellos figuraban dos nombres en especifico: los gemelos Asakura. Por mucho negarlo, Hao había sido una majestuosa inspiración, y su apoyo incondicional. Con él había explorado los muchos sentimientos que tenía su alma, mientras que Yoh le brindaba su apoyo, su ternura y su amistad, aunque ahora comenzara a dudar si no sería algo mucho más profundo.

-Con permiso, señorita.- Escuchó la voz de Hao Asakura.

Lo miró con extrema rareza. Era ridículo que no la reconociera, pero por otra parte, estaba observándolo bien y llevaba puesto la corbata que Yoh llevaría esa noche. Quería gritarle y cuestionarlo acerca de lo que había hecho con su hermano, porque seguramente había hecho algo con él, pero… seguía tan indiferente a su presencia.

-Me atrevo a pensar que soy un espécimen raro, por la forma tan extraña en que me mira.- Se atrevió a sonreírle con simplicidad, como si fuera una charla muy distante.

-Tal vez…- Pronunció con un acento inglés notable, tal vez no la descubriría o sólo fingía no conocerla.

Sin embargo, Hao estaba maravillado con su belleza irradiante. Su hermoso cabello rojo caía con libertad en una perfecta y ondulada caída, y esos ojos tan profundos lo hacían estremecer al notar la fijeza con que lo veía. Ahora bien, le sentaba a la perfección el azul que había escogido, incluso se atrevía a pensar tontamente que combinaba con su atuendo y más con la corbata que el tonto de Yoh había escogido para la ocasión. Definitivamente se lo agradecería, pero no, ella no era la chica que buscaba.

-Me atrevería a pedirle su nombre, pero no quiero tenerla en mi mente en lo que queda de la noche.- Dijo tan seguro como pudo.- Es increíblemente hermosa.

Y por un momento, Anna olvidó el reclamo que pensaba hacerle. Le preocupaba Yoh, pero no sabía porque le causaba un extraño sentimiento el hecho de que Hao no tratara de seducirla. Había halagado a muchas mujeres de la misma forma, y esta no era la excepción, pero lo hacía de una manera meramente formal, que no parecía tener una intención más.

-Gracias… supongo.- Suavizó su tono de voz, aunque predominaban emociones muy contradictorias en su interior.- ¿Viene con alguien?

Y le sonrió con sinceridad. Se estaba comportando acorde a un adolescente. Se moría de ganas de buscar a Anna, y comenzar a tratarla, pero esta joven lo tenía encandilado. Unos minutos a su lado no le harían mal, después de todo, Anna le gritaría y le preguntaría por Yoh.

-Busco a mi novia.- Respondió con formalidad.- Aunque esperaré un poco, quiero prepararme para escuchar sus armoniosos gritos.

Le pareció un comentario muy gracioso, tanto que no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se asomaba por su rostro. Por supuesto que le gritaría, pero ahora quería saber si podía obtener un poco de información antes de exponer su identidad.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?-Cuestionó con gracia.

-Digamos que no debería estar aquí y tuve que tomar el lugar de alguien más para venir.- Le explicó sin mayores detalles, pero siendo ella, estos le eran datos meramente absurdos.- No lo mate si eso te pasó por tu mente, sólo le dije que se quedara a descansar en su suite esta noche.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Pero no dejaba de sentir intranquilidad por el bienestar de Yoh, aunque sabía que Hao no sería capaz de masacrarlo por mucho odio que dijera tenerle. Se había contenido un mes, en el que los celos irradiaban en su punto máximo, pero tenía que admitir que él si procuraba no hacerlo evidente ante su madre.

-Supongo que alguna culpa debe tener.- Expresó con una calma ajena a la suya.

La miró uno poco más. Algo en su interior lo incitaba cortar espacio y susurrarle al oído lo mucho que lo atraía. Lo loco que lo estaba volviendo ser firme y decidido, pero nuevamente lo formuló, pura pasión. Y por un sentimiento así había perdido a la mujer que amaba. Dos veces no cometería el mismo error.

-La única culpa que tengo es por ser un hombre impulsivo. Por eso es mejor que me marche. Que disfrute de una hermosa velada.- Se despidió con galantería el castaño.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que ella lo había detenido. A pesar de ser en apariencia extraños, Anna se había atrevido a tomarlo de la mano. El hecho de que él se resistiera a lo que sus ojos reflejaban le causaba una conmoción grande. Se había visto al espejo más de una docena de veces antes de acudir al evento y no podía explicar la gran fascinación que le había causado, se sentía diferente, se veía como una mujer ardiente y sensual. Por eso no comprendía como Hao podía dejarla marchar así como así.

-No te vayas.-Pidió Kyouyama extrañada de ella misma.

Hao lo dudó. Su mano en la de él lo hechizaba, no podía siquiera describir la sensación tan especial que lo hacía sentir. Nuevamente lo decía, ella no era la mujer que buscaba, no lo era. Pero le hacía sentir una irremediable pasión y una dulzura que sólo Anna le transmitía. Giró a verla y pudo notar en sus pupilas el gran deseo que sentía de estar con él.

-Tengo que irme.-Expresó el castaño.- Quiero besarte, pero no quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces.

* * *

Suspiró con cansancio. Hablar con Lyserg era como hablar con una piedra. El inglés simplemente se sentó a ver el televisor, no había más que hacer. Sin embargo, Yoh ya se estaba desesperando por ser victima de un ¿secuestro? ¿Se le podría considerar a eso un secuestro? En realidad no lo sabía, pero ya estaba cansado, las riatas no cedían y se sentía como un idiota mientras su hermano trataba de seducir a su mujer.

-Lyserg, ¿por qué haces esto? ¿No te das cuenta que Hao lo único que esta haciendo es dañarse y lastimando a Anna?

-Depende del lado que se vea.- Fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta.- Tú lo dices porque estás enamorado de ella, no quieres que tu hermano esté cerca, es el mismo sentimiento que tiene Hao cuando no puede expresar lo mucho que la quiere.

Eso no era válido. Si cuando era su novia nunca se atrevió a presentarla y hacer publica s relación, ahora era un paso innecesario, porque ya estaba casada y porque él se estaba esforzando en hacerle notar a Anna que ya no la veía como una simple amiga.

-¡Pero esto es una tontería!- Exclamó fuera de sí Yoh.- Anna no va a creer en su palabra, ya no tiene fundamentos, no le cree.

-Yo lo sé…-Concordó Lyserg con él.- Necesitará un milagro para que crea en él, porque ha hecho tantas cosas que una mujer no le perdonaría jamás.

-Entonces, desátame.- Le pidió con calma el castaño.- Quiero estar con ella.

-Tranquilo, él no la va a dañar más, ya lo entendió.- Habló sin la menor importancia y tomó un pañuelo para cubrirle la boca y amordazarlo con dureza.- Disfruta la velada, Yoh.

* * *

Se sentía extraña. Terriblemente fuera de lugar, como si la que hablara fuera otra mujer y no Anna Kyouyama. Cómo se atrevió a pedirle que se quedara, cuando en otra ocasión lo habría sacado a patadas del lugar y le habría espetado que liberara a Yoh, porque seguramente lo tendría amarrado o una cosa semejante, pero no, lo único que pensaba era en esa actitud tan atractiva que tenía. Se estaba resistiendo a ella.

-¿Y por qué no simplemente lo haces?- Preguntó acercándose a él, sin soltarle la mano.

Quería saberlo, deseaba más que nada oírlo. Sus ojos la miraron con fijeza, mientras una de sus manos tomaba con cautela una de sus mejillas. Parecía que quería grabar en su memoria su piel, su tacto, su apariencia.

-Eres una mujer preciosa, bonita y muy intrigante, pero yo ya estoy enamorado de otra persona. Lo siento, linda, si estuviéramos en otro lugar con unos años antes, te habría seducido sin la menor objeción.- Declaró muy seguro de sus sentimientos.- La amo, y no quiero verme comprometido de nuevo.

Ahora parecía que miraba a Yoh en vez de a Hao, y era lógico, el menor le podía expresar de forma tan tangible sus sentimientos, que casi podía sentirlos a flor de piel, en cambio Hao sólo le confesaba sus sentimientos después de un encuentro pasional. Por eso le conmovía la faceta que estaba demostrando, una cortés y sin la intención de sostener algo real con ella.

En realidad no sabía que decir, eran extraños y se veía mal, pero no podía evitarlo. Siendo rubia se sentía Anna, y ahora siendo pelirroja se sentía una extraña que podía volver a empezar. No olvidaba que era el hombre que la había forzado y engañado, pero ahora mismo eso pasaba a segundo término, como si el tiempo volviera atrás y le jugara una broma.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, ¿Es acaso Hao Asakura?- Oyó el tono soberbio de un hombre.

No, no podía creerlo. Ahí estaba el diseñador más molesto que había conocido en toda su vida y el hombre que Hao detestaba sólo con mirarlo. Tal vez Hao no fuera lo suficientemente observador, pero él sí, no en vano era un diseñador famoso. Inmediatamente tomó distancia entre ella, no se notaba nervioso, aunque sí se veía molesto por encontrarse con semejante hombre.

-Richard Evans.- Lo nombró con indiferencia.- ¿Qué hace un perdedor como tú, aquí?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo.- Contestó con la misma arrogancia de siempre, hasta que detuvo su mirada en la mujer que lo acompañaba.- Y por lo visto interrumpo una vez más el silencioso encuentro.

Cualquiera lo hubiese entendido, sino fuera porque en teoría ellos dos no tenían nada que ver. Anna fulminó con la mirada al rubio, que sonreí triunfante al ver su reacción. Para otros ojos era irreconocible, incluso para él que toda su vida la conoció rubia, pero sus rasgos y esos ojos la delataban sin la menor fortuna. Hao era un tonto si no se había dado cuenta aún, pero ese no era su problema, ya había oído los rumores de casamiento y e triangulo amoroso que formaban ahora, por eso quería molestar a Anna un poco.

-Oh… pero no te preocupes, yo sólo te quería traer a una conocida.- Agregó el rubio atrayendo a su acompañante.

Anna la miró sin disimulo. Una bonita y cándida mujer, sus ojos y su cabello combinaban a la perfección en un tono rosado. Poseía una sonrisa tímida, pero notó como Hao pasaba por alto las facciones tan delicadas que tenía la joven, hasta que pareció reaccionar, pero no había sido de la misma forma en que ella había supuesto sino, su rostro se asomaba sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¿Tamao?

Continuará…


	14. Capítulo XIV Paraíso perdido

**Nota Inicial: **Capítulo dedicado a Sey porque siempre está leyendo todo lo que le doy, a pesar de que al final termine cambiando todo, por esperarme pacientemente y ser la única persona que tolera mis informalidades y también por ser mí mejor amiga y conocerme tan bien como yo a ti.

* * *

**Capítulo XIV.- Paraíso perdido**

Una belleza relativamente tímida, bastante sumisa y muy incitadora para hombres de la talla de Hao, predijo la rubia. Sin embargo, cuando el castaño la abrazó con familiaridad, hubo una extraña sensación en su pecho de vacío. Anteriormente la habían nombrado, pero no salía de la simple mención. Era su prima, su apellido lo delataba, entonces… ¿por qué se sentía celosa?

-Hao, hace tantos años que no te veía, luces encantador.- Escuchó el dulce tono de la mujer que le besaba en la mejilla sin ningún problema.

-Sí, lo sé. Recién pude conocer a Silver, y debo decir que es mucho más viejo de lo que recordaba a los cinco años.-Contestó sin ninguna emoción desbordante, pero aún así, su reacción era cálida.- Te he extrañado, pero ya sabrás que Yoh es quien muere por verte.

La sola mención de su esposo en la conversación le generaba un severo dolor de estómago. Más cuando miró la sonrisa tan radiante de la joven mujer. Tal vez adoraba a Hao, pero se notaba a leguas que Yoh era el preferido de su afecto.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó ilusionada.- Oh, Hao, no sabes lo mucho que lo he extrañado. Me arrepiento por haberme ido a vivir con mi padre, él necesitaba compañía, pero yo era inmensamente feliz en Izumo.

Un bello cuadro familiar, demasiado pulcro, hasta que Richard Evans comenzó a estudiarla a detalle. Por eso odiaba los críticos, más a éste que parecía elevarse y vanagloriarse con tonterías. Aunque agradecía profundamente la aparición de Tamao o se hubiese visto comprometida en cada uno de los aspectos que se referían a su relación con Hao.

-Y yo hubiera aceptado gustosa su oferta de matrimonio- Dijo con melancolía.- Claro, que… en aquel entonces éramos unos adolescentes, tal vez no hubiera funcionado.

Y en cierta manera sus palabras le afectaron, ahora sí que sentía que estaba en un cuadro ajeno. No podía decir que era algo que le dolía, ella era la esposa y punto, el lugar que Tamao quería ya estaba ocupado. Aprovechó la hermosa sonrisa que Hao le brindaba a la joven, para perderse entre los asistentes del evento, quienes la miraban con curiosidad. No obstante, no paró, ni se detuvo a saludar hasta llegar a la salida más próxima al pasillo y ahí marcó un número bastante común para ellos.

-Manta…-Pronunció su nombre en un susurro.- Yoh está atrapado en su suite, ve por él.

* * *

El problema era que no podía superar sus problemas financieros, y por supuesto tampoco sus asuntos legales. Pero la idea es que jamás creyó verse expuesto por su amigo Ren Tao, y todo porque Anna había sospechado acerca de las desapariciones de dinero en la cuenta del Asakura. Si no fuera propietaria de la majestuosa cuenta de Yoh en el banco todo habría salido mejor y más si Ren estaba de su parte.

-¡Cómo permitiste que Anna se llevara mis estados financieros, eso es privado!-Exclamó Horokeu enfadado.

-Yoh revocó tu permiso hace dos años, y renovó esa cuenta a su nombre, era obvio que no podía falsificar documentos de la noche a la mañana.- Explicó sereno y estresado, no sabía qué objetivo tenía Anna hasta que Yoh le anunció que esa mañana habían cambiado las cuentas legales en los bancos.

-¡¿Por qué Yoh le daría a Anna el capital de toda su vida?- Replicó asombrado de la cantidad de papeleo que subía y bajaba de las oficinas últimamente.

Era obvio que aquel par se traía un negocio sustancioso entre manos, especialmente porque había visto demasiado movimiento en la planta ejecutiva, incluso en Hao, quien se negaba a viajar continuamente por aquello de que no estaría el suficiente tiempo para deshacer la unión entre su hermano y su cuñada. A pesar de ello, él también quería saberlo, ¿qué razón tendría Yoh para darle a Anna el poder monetario de una cuenta que rebasaba los quinientos millones de dólares?

-Es su esposa.- Argumentó nada convencido Ren.- Además, tú retiraste todo tu dinero para comprar acciones, no podías esperar que Yoh te dejara abierta la cuenta toda su vida para que le robaras.

-¡No estaba robando dinero, sabes bien que iba devolverlo!- Espetó firme.- Cada centavo, iba a devolverlo…

-¿Y no era más fácil pedirle prestado?- Preguntó con evidente sarcasmo en su tono de voz.- Oh, espera, no se podía, porque te negaría el crédito y todo porque andas en negocios ilícitos.

Odiaba cuando tenía razón, pero también buenas intenciones, en verdad que sí.

-Pensé que podría ahorrar costos y podría empezar a planear una…

-¿Una nueva empresa automotriz?- Cuestionó irritado.- No bromees, mira tengo hasta la siguiente semana para que el escritorio no parezca un basurero entre las demandas que posiblemente llegarán. Estás endeudado hasta decir basta, hay negocios que te podrían sacar del apuro, pero pondrías en duda la calidad del nuevo ensamblaje de autos, y eso si Yoh aceptara tus nuevos proveedores.

Ahora no podía dejar de aplaudirle con el mismo tono de arrogancia que él usaba para dirigirle la palabra a Hao.

-Pero te felicito, Horo Horo, porque si consigues salir librado de la demanda que seguramente te impondrá Anna por robo, entonces puede que haya una posibilidad de darle sentido a tu vida. Y estoy hablando de un problema menor, porque si no consigues los 600 millones de dólares para saldar tu deuda con el banco, estarás en banca rota, sin contar que irás a la cárcel.

Su respiración se agitó y tembló de sólo pensarlo. Había fallado a la confianza de todos, inclusive de Pilika, quien trataba de ayudarlo a solventar cada uno de los pagos del banco. Sin embargo estaba a punto de irse a la cárcel y todo por haber ocultado tantas cosas. Suspiró derrotado, mientras aflojaba el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Qué opciones tengo?- Preguntó Horo Horo totalmente desvalido.- Alguna opción tiene que haber.

-Habla con Yoh, dile la verdad.- Respondió serio.- Tal vez… se apiade de ti.

* * *

Calculó la distancia de la silla a la puerta, el espacio que avanzaba y maldijo internamente que no estuviera acompañado por Amidamaru. El hombre no se hubiera prestado para el juego de Hao, de eso estaba cien por ciento seguro. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, más que tratar de salir de ahí. Nuevamente se movió con desesperación para liberar sus muñecas y sacar sus manos. Pero cuando lo hizo, el florero de la mesa cayó sobre él.

-¡Esto no es normal!- Exclamó Yoh molesto con su hermano.- ¡Qué enfermo está!

El dolor en la cabeza ya no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Sentía la sangre bombear con rapidez en esa parte, como si la hinchazón le diera un _plus_ a su mala suerte de hoy. Pero no se dio por vencido y siguió arrastrando la silla en el suelo hasta llegar a la entrada de la sala principal. Sí, en buena hora había pedido la suite maestra. Le tomaría años llegar a la puerta y cuando lo hiciera, cómo abriría.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a imaginar un plan. ¿Anna aceptaría la compañía de Hao? ¿Hao la convencería de que era una mejor opción que él? Sí, brillante plan, de tan sólo pensar en las miles de opciones que acechaban a su esposa su mente no procesaba algo más. Si tan sólo alguien abriera la puerta.

-¡Yoh!- Escuchó la voz de Manta, cómo era lindo soñar.- ¡Yoh!

Alguien como Manta, por ejemplo.

-¡Yoh! ¡Yoh..!- Pero el problema es que cuando comenzó a creer que era cierto, sintió que en verdad estaba ahí y todo porque le había caído encima.

-Señor Manta, señor Yoh, ¿se encuentran bien?- Cuestionó preocupado el gerente.

En realidad, Manta estaba bien, con la excepción del ligero golpe en la rodilla, pero Yoh si que se encontraba mal, especialmente después de que Oyamada le sacara el aire.

-Sí, de maravilla.-Comentó sarcástico Manta.- Ayúdenos, para eso lo llamé.

Acto seguido, los dos estaban de pie y totalmente separados. Aunque Yoh aún se veía notablemente cansado por el esfuerzo físico y mental que había sufrido. Estaba agotado, pero aún así, Manta se acercó a darle un nuevo traje.

-Ella te está esperando.-Pronunció con dudas, especialmente porque no lo veía en optimas condiciones.- ¿tu quieres ir? Si no, puedo suplirte, en realidad sólo me pidió que te liberara.

Yoh tomó el traje entre sus manos y suspiró, no con cansancio, sino con satisfacción. Libre o encadenado, no podría perderse un detalle de aquella premiación.

-¿Y perderme la cara de Hao?, no lo creo.

Ajustó su corbata con rapidez, mucho antes de bajar del auto y detenerse frente al recinto. Era magnánimo, tanto como el enfado que sentía hacia su hermano. Cómo podía hacerle semejante tontería. Comprendía sus celos, porque él mismo los sentía, pero no aceptaba las locuras que cometía a causa de ellos.

Caminó con rapidez por la alfombra, sólo unos cuantos reporteros estaban esperando la salida de los estrafalarios personajes, pero nunca se imaginó que le pondrían un tope al intentar entrar.

-Boleto, señor- Le pidió el joven de la entrada.

Se quedó mudo. Manta no le había dicho absolutamente nada, simplemente dio por hecho que lo dejaría pasar, mas no era el caso.

-No tengo, pero…

-No puede pasar.- Aclaró firme.- A menos que usted sea… ¿Yoh Asakura?

-Lo soy.- Declaró más tranquilo.- Mi esposa está adentro.

De ese modo lo dejó entrar sin la menor prohibición. No pudo evitar suspirar por la tensión que ya llevaba encima, y el problema en que habría metido el de seguridad por no dejarlo pasar. Pero adentro, su sorpresa creció mucho más al contemplar desde el cristal el salón de recepción. Había muchísima gente en el cóctel, más que en un evento de caridad. ¿Cómo encontraría a Anna? Y especialmente, ¿Dónde encontraría a Hao? Porque no iba a permitirle irse blanco sin haberle dado un buen puñetazo en el rostro.

-Yoh- Oyó su voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Aquel pasillo se encontraba semivacío, sin nadie alrededor, salvo un par de parejas que buscaban un poco de privacidad y silencio del resto. Fue entonces que su mirada la buscó y la encontró. No podía negarlo, se veía tan distinta y a la vez muy sensual. Se apresuró y corrió hacia ella. No contuvo sus ganas de abrazarla, no después de una semana de no verla y mucho menos después de sentirse atrapado en una situación como la de Hao.

Sus brazos la envolvieron con fuerza y alegría, tanto que inclusive la levantó unos centímetros del suelo cuando sus cuerpos hicieron contacto. Estaba visiblemente emocionado, al grado de olvidar que no estaban solos y que había unas cuantas personas mirándolos de forma cándida y tierna.

-Lo siento, te he extrañado mucho.- Se disculpó con sinceridad.- Y temía no poder acompañarte esta noche.

Anna sonrió con levedad y lo alejó de ella suavidad. Tenerlo a su lado la hacía sentir más segura de sus propios pensamientos, y de sus propias acciones. Sin embargo, le sorprendía el hecho de que la hubiera reconocido a primera instancia.

-Te ves preciosa, tanto que… casi no puedo describir lo bien que te ves.- Escuchó las palabras de su esposo decirlas con emoción.- Me encanta.

Y entonces se separó de él para admirar el brillo en sus ojos. Yoh tenía una radiación cegadora cuando se trataba de halagarla, pero sobretodo, tenía ese tinte protector en todos lados. No sabía porque se había maravillado con la mirada tan profunda del castaño, que por un momento dudó de que fuera simplemente cariño lo que sentía por ella.

-¿Es porque te hace creer que soy otra persona o…

Pero la había callado cuando posó sobre sus labios un dedo. La miraba con complicidad, como si en cualquier momento la tomara en sus brazos y se atreviera a besarla.

-Yo no veo a una pelirroja, ni a una rubia hermosa cada que te miro.-Le habló con dulzura, como si el enojo que tenía con Hao hubiera desaparecido por completo.- Lo único que veo es la gran mujer que eres y eso te hace reconocible en cualquier parte.

Estaba sensible, demasiado para su gusto. Más cuando Yoh la miró en esa forma tan suave y llena de ilusión. Jamás la habían conmovido las palabras, pero su pecho no podía sacar todo el aire que se almacenaba como una bomba en su interior.

-¿Lo viste, no es cierto?- Le preguntó Yoh aprehensivo.

-Sí, pero no pasó nada, él no me reconoció.- Dijo relajada y mucho más repuesta.- Me veré muy tonta, ¿no es así?

-Nunca, cielo.- Contestó comprensivo.- Pero puedo entender tu desilusión.

* * *

Bebió por décima vez de una nueva copa que se encargaban de llenar los meseros cada diez o quince minutos. Aunque no negaba en lo absoluto que la compañía de la alegre y jovial Tamao regocijaba y aligeraba el ambiente en el que estaban, sobretodo porque parecía haber mucha tensión entre todos los diseñadores. Cuánto había extrañado la presencia de esa chiquilla de jóvenes, especialmente su hermano… con Tamao cerca, Marion era innecesaria.

-¿Qué piensas, Hao? Has estado un poco callado.- Cuestionó Tamao entretenida.- ¿Alguna fechoría, quizás?

-Todas las que quieras, linda.- Respondió con gallardía el hombre.- Sólo que recordaba tus buenos tiempos con Yoh. Eran una pareja magnifica.

-Sí, tanto como lo eras tú con Anna.- Se burló sin remedió Evans.

A él sí no lo toleraba, le irritaba su presencia y más con el magnánimo poder que decía tener.

-¿Anna? ¿Quién Anna?- Preguntó con curiosidad Tamao.

-Mi novia.- Contestó Hao sin el menor rodeo.- Y próximamente mi esposa, claro… después de resolver algunos asuntos.

-¿Algunos asuntos?- Pronunció con sarcasmo el rubio.- Sólo matando a tu hermano, porque ni de broma soltara a la preciosa pelirroja.

-¿Pelirroja?- Cuestionó Tamao intrigada por la charla.- ¿A qué se refiere con que Yoh está involucrado?

Pero Hao ya no escuchaba más las preguntas y cuestiones que preocupaban a Tamao, sino que su mente estaba en una dirección ausente. Pelirroja… aquella con la que estaba y a quien había rechazado sin siquiera pedirle un nombre, justo como ella, justo como…

-Anna… - Pronunció enojado.- Era… ella.

-Señores, los llevaré a su mesa.- Escuchó al mesero dirigirse a ellos con bastante propiedad.

Sólo que a él le faltaba serenidad. Estaba furioso, había tenido la oportunidad de oro en su mano, y la había dejado escapar. Tomó de un solo sorbo el resto de su bebida e intento tranquilizarse, ya que Anna tenía detalles de donde estaba Yoh y también de que él era el culpable de su ausencia.

-Señor, su boleto.- Pidió amablemente el mesero.

Hao lo miró molesto en tanto buscaba sin preocupación el boleto dorado, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al no encontrar absolutamente nada en su bolsillo. El hombre le observó intrigado por su semblante pálido y por la tardanza que ya tenía.

-¿Qué ocurre, señor? ¿No me diga que entró sin un pase dorado?

No, él había enseñado el pase en la entrada. Lo tenía en el pantalón de eso estaba seguro, entonces…

-¿Qué tanto haces?.- Preguntó con curiosidad al notar como las manos de Anna se perdían en su saco.

Aunque era una imagen pasada de cuando ella vivió con él, podía evocar a la perfección todos los momentos que quería, especialmente cuando ella se jactaba de cierta habilidad.

-Estoy buscando tu billetera.-Le explicó Anna con bastante sensualidad en su tono de voz.- ¿Acaso no sientes mis manos?

-En lo absoluto…- Murmuró agradado de la sensación de toque tan sutil y casi invisible.- Debería ponerlo en otra parte más sensible.

-Pervertido…

Aquella vez le causaba risa y le daban unas ganas tremendas de tenerla en su cama, pero ahora, lo había dejado parado como un tonto sin arma para entrar al lugar del evento.

-Tendrá que quedarse aquí.- Dijo confiado el mesero.- Buenas noches, señor.

* * *

Yoh no podía parar de reír, pero eso no se veía nada elegante en una cena de gala como en la que se encontraba. Y sin duda, desearía haber visto la cara de su hermano al ser rechazado tajantemente en la entrada del recinto, especialmente porque para entrar eran demasiado meticulosos.

-Si no parás de sonreír, los demás pensarán que traes algo entre manos.- Advirtió Anna molesta.

-Lo único que tengo en mi mano es la tuya, y créeme… no me gustaría perderla de vista.- Le aseguró con empatía el castaño.- Tranquila, él no entrará y no hará ningún escándalo.

-No me confiaría tanto.- Pronunció más tranquila y resignada.- Debe pensar que sólo estaba jugando con él o tal vez pensará que soy una mujerzuela, no lo sé.

Sólo así disminuyó su sonrisa. Lo cierto es que Anna, aunque lo negase, aún sentía algo por Hao y de una u otra forma, no quería que ese amor se transformara en odio.

-Aunque lo creyera, él jamás podría odiarte.- Habló con firmeza, sorprendiendo totalmente a Anna por semejante confesión.- Aún siente algo muy fuerte por ti.

-Pues desearía que ya no lo sintiera.-Espetó con rudeza mientras bebía de su copa.

-¿Lo dices por él o lo dices por ti?- Preguntó sereno y relajado.- Si lo dices por él, sólo podría olvidarte encontrando a una mujer… mejor.

Anna contempló aquel semblante tenue, que se iluminaba de vez en cuando con las luces blancas. Y por mucho que se negara a enfrentarlo, Yoh tenía razón, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Hao aceptara su realidad y se fuera en busca de otra mujer. El problema era si podría con semejante reacción. Celos o no, él había sido el único hombre del que en verdad se enamoró, y seguía siendo el único en su lista.

-Eso sería lo ideal.- Comentó Anna totalmente evocada a sus pensamientos.- Porque yo ya lo superé.

Asakura acercó su mano a su rostro y besó con suavidad el dorso de aquella suave piel. No importaba cuantas veces repetía un acto similar, en cada ocasión, la experiencia no dejaba de maravillarlo.

-Aún lo dudo un poco, pero no discutamos ese tema.- Pronunció con firmeza Yoh.- Disfrutemos la cena y olvidémonos de todo lo demás, claro… mientras pasemos desapercibidos.

Anna esbozó una tenue y sincera sonrisa.

-Eso es imposible.- Refutó de inmediato Kyouyama, ya que estaban en constante escaneo por las cámaras.

-¿Eso es una cámara del circuito cerrado?- Preguntó entretenido, de que aquella cámara los siguiera constantemente.

-Me parece…- Respondió Anna restándole importancia al asunto, pero no cayó en cuenta del por qué lo decía, hasta que sintió los labios de Yoh aprisionar los suyos rápidamente.

Fue un beso tan encantador, que la cámara no dudó en capturar una muestra de afecto como esa, muy limitadas en eventos públicos. Sin embargo, ambos se veían tan tiernos juntos, que fue imposible no dejarse llevar por la suavidad y la imagen tan hermosa que creaban.

-Espero que lo haya visto.- Susurró Yoh tan cerca de ella, que era imposible no caer ante el encanto del menor de los Asakura.

Sin embargo, no pudo disfrutar ni un minuto más del momento, ya que una voz resonó con fuerza e irrumpió en la escena de tal forma que Yoh se apartó con rapidez para verla de frente.

-¡¿Yoh?- Exclamó la voz de Tamao visiblemente emocionada.- ¡Qué agradable sorpresa encontrarte aquí!

Y no tardó más de dos segundos en pararse cuando ella ya lo abrazaba con euforia y alegría. Era obvio que la relación entre ellos era mucho más estrecha de lo que la unía con Hao.

-¡Qué alegría verte, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver!- Respondió Yoh en el mismo tono.

Con semejante pareja detrás de ella, quien no podía sentirse fuera de lugar, especialmente porque ya había oído algo de la conversación entre ella y Hao.

-Yo también, y pensé mucho en ti todos estos años… discúlpame, no debí irme. Fue un error, uno muy duro.- Contestó con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, pero eso no le impidió besarlo en la mejilla.- Te extrañe como no tienes idea.

-Yo igual… - Respondió Yoh, hasta que consiguió separarla y miró fijamente a Anna.

Ella ni siquiera los seguía con la mirada, estaba sentada en la mesa como si ellos dos fueran completos extraños. Lo cierto es que Yoh no sabía que ya la conocía, al menos de vista, por lo que podía deducir que sentía cierto nerviosismo al notar lo cariñosa que se portaba Tamao con él.

-Tamao, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.- Anunció el castaño tendiéndole la mano a su esposa.

Fue bastante elegante cuando se levantó, tanto que a Tamao le sorprendió la delicadeza con que la trataba el Asakura. Tenía que admitirlo, era una mujer sumamente hermosa y con un porte de altura.

-Ella es Anna Kyouyama. Anna, ella es Tamao Asakura, la hija de Silver.- Las presentó con verdadera emoción.

Sin embargo, al escuchar su nombre, supo del por qué la trataba de esa forma, ella era la novia de Hao. Así que le ofreció su mejor sonrisa e incluso se tomó la libertad de estrechar su mano con verdadera convicción.

-Hao me ha contado tanto de ti, eres la mujer de su vida.- La halagó con dulzura, pero para Yoh no era un comentario nada enternecedor.- En serio, sé que Hao es un mujeriego de primera, pero Anna parece que lo ha flechado y tú, Yoh eres muy lindo por acompañarla. ¿Sabes?, tu hermano no puede encontrar su boleto, deberías salir y ayudarle.

Era un trago muy amargo, especialmente porque era ella quien lo decía y lo afirmaba. Pero Yoh miró con determinación su posición y no iba a salir para ayudarle, no después del desesperante momento en su suite.

-Tamao, Hao está afuera porque no es invitado, usurpó mi lugar.- Declaró sin miedo, en tanto que su mano se posaba en la cintura de Anna.- Anna no tiene un lazo íntimo con Hao, ni tampoco es la mujer que le ha hecho sentar cabeza.

La rubia observó la expectativa de Tamao con sus palabras y se notaba la confusión y la angustia de que comprobara que había algo más que una simple cita entre ellos.

-¿Por qué no le dices directamente la verdad? – Le cuestionó Anna.

Yoh sonrió, pero cuando Tamao lo vio a él, sintió una verdadera nostalgia.

-En realidad, Anna es mi esposa. Nos casamos hace unos meses.- Corroboró el castaño, mientras su acompañante percibía la mirada de Tamao en la argolla que llevaba esta noche.

-Felicidades…- Logró decir, pero era obvio que los buenos deseos no fluían con tanta libertad.

* * *

Por suerte no tuvo que lidiar con la incomodidad que tenía Tamao al verlo casado, ni con la insensibilidad de Anna ante tal imagen. Respiró hondo cuando su amiga se despidió de él y lo dejó con un sentimiento extraño, era muy cierto que Tamao había significado mucho para él, tanto que pensó en casarse con ella, sin embargo, hoy todo era distinto.

-¿Por qué se separaron?- Le preguntó Anna con curiosidad.- Se ve que ella te ama aún.

-No es una pregunta que esperaba.- Contestó más calmado.- Pensé que me preguntarías algo así como ¿por qué tu prima quiere tener algo contigo?

Y vio el gesto de extrañeza en su rostro. Era obvio que Tamao sentía cosas maravillosas por él aún, pero Yoh había olvidado el sentimiento de amor cuando se enamoró de Marion y ahora más que vivía con Anna.

-Es lógico, debe ser adoptada o una cosa similar. Además, me extraña que tu madre no haya insistido en la unión de ustedes, eso sí es algo digno de preguntar.- Resolvió Anna con ligereza.- No pensarás que me interesa, sólo es por entablar conversación porque me viene importando muy poco si piensas retomar el romance.

Claro, y su rostro lo decía todo. Anna miraba de forma discriminatoria la joya que portaba su dedo y tenía segura su posición mientras lo portara, pensaba, o al menos en apariencia. Yoh, por su parte, analizaba un poco el papel de la rubia y le causaba gracia el inusual toque de celos.

-Sí, creo que puedo animarme e ir por ella, tenemos todas las cámaras, fotógrafos, sí, es buena idea.- Bromeó Yoh alegre.- Anna, eres mi esposa, si tú no quieres serlo cómo esperas que yo te presenté como una más de mi familia.

-Es un empleo temporal, recuérdalo Yoh.- Respondió mientras miraba como el maestro de ceremonias comenzaba la premiación.- Tú y yo somos sólo amigos.

-¿Amigos con derechos?- Le cuestionó intrigado por la forma tan ligera en que lo tomaba.- ¿Es el mismo trato que tienes con Ren?

-Es diferente.- Afirmó Anna mirándolo con fijeza.- Tú eres diferente.

Cualquiera pensaría que ambos tenían mucho amor, demasiado, pero que no se mostraban a menudo. Aquellos ojos reflejaban un destello inusual, como si por un momento lo estaría considerando para algo más que sólo una amistad, lo malo era que no quería reconocerlo hasta que ella se lo dijera claro.

-A veces puedes hacer sentir especial a un hombre con esa mirada, deberías dejar de hacerlo, si no quieres tener más admiradores.- Le dijo con sutileza, mientras tomaba su mano.

-Gracias por el consejo, pero no necesito de más hombres, me tendría que bastar contigo.- Comentó agradada de la sensación de calor que el cuerpo de Yoh le brindaba con su cercanía.- Debería ser suficiente.

-Es suficiente…

* * *

El dirigente anunció la pasarela con gran deleite. Pocas veces había visto la colección de Anna de manera impresionante y en la que ella estuviera sentada sin preocupaciones extras. Todo estaba coordinado hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-¿Todas las mujeres tienen tu visión?- Preguntó Yoh tomándole la mano con bastante confianza.

-No todas…- Contestó Anna mirando fijamente a la distancia a Tamao.- ¿Cuántas relaciones has tenido antes que yo?

Yoh arqueó una ceja en señal de extrañeza. ¿A qué venía aquella pregunta?

-¿Es curiosidad o es que quieres estar segura de que no arruinaré tu imagen?-Cuestionó Yoh en voz sumamente baja.

-Podrías limitarte a contestar- Resolvió Anna, mientras él se atrevía a pasar su brazo por aquellos hombros desnudos.

Claro, eso era sencillo, pero en realidad no quería hacerlo. No tenía gran historial y todo cuanto tenía se limitaba a dos mujeres: Marion y Tamao. Fuera de ese pequeño círculo, no tenía nada. Ella le miró en espera de su respuesta y pensaba darla, pero el invitado especial acababa de nombrarla ganadora en su categoría.

Subió al estrado y saludó galantemente al hombre, quien le dedicó unas palabras bastante afectuosas para ser una mujer casada. Ella se veía muy bien, físicamente estaba impactante, diferente belleza a la de Tamao y mucho más fuerte que la de Marion, he ahí donde radicaba su encanto.

Sonó el celular, un mensaje había llegado. Anna dedicaba algunas palabras al público acompañante mientras Hao no desistía en su lucha y le había enviado una serie de mensajes cariñosos, muchos en los que se jactaba de ser uno de los pilares fundamentales en su vida, pero la mayoría eran para felicitarla y apoyarla. Sin embargo, eso no llamó su atención, sino ver el historial y comprobar que no era el único mensaje que tenía de él.

Sintió por primera vez los celos colarse en su interior. Sabía que Hao era especial para ella, que la lastimaba, pero tenía cierta nostalgia por él aún y eso no es lo que esperaba. Negara lo que negara, Hao estaba presente en ese matrimonio, al que ella definía como un trabajo más. Llegó y se sentó junto a él, mientras seguía inmóvil. Acercó su rostro al suyo y esperaba algo más que una instrucción.

-Cambia esa cara, Yoh.- Le susurró feliz.- Un beso vendría bien en este momento.

Y cómo podría cambiarla, sólo bebiendo. Al menos así conseguía liberar un poco la tensión y su mal genio por ver todas las cosas que Hao hacía para conseguir la atención de Anna. Mucho más se sintió cuando miró aquellas palabras de aliento de parte del castaño.

-Es un buen perdedor.- Se jactó Anna mientras bebía su última copa cóctel.

Ya dentro del auto, se permitió caer en una zona bastante cómoda, a pesar de que dentro de la fiesta no había tomado casi nada, pero tenía motivos para festejar y parecía querer ser más fuerte de lo que él estaba demostrando, al menos en el alcohol. Droga o no, tenía un efecto favorecedor para ambos, que se mostraban más sueltos y más agradados con la compañía del otro.

-¿Te lo he dicho antes?- Le preguntó entretenido, mientras sus manos deshacían el nudo perfecto de la corbata que llevaba en la fiesta.

¿Qué cosa?- Cuestionó desconfiaba al ver como se acercaba con premura hacia ella.

-Lo Bonita y sexy que eres…- Respondió confiado de que una copa más le ayudaría a que las palabras salieran de forma tan natural, justo como ahora.

-No, nunca.- Pronunció Anna con curiosidad al ver como Yoh levantaba la falda de su vestido para dejar ver su blanca piel.- ¿Qué intentas hacer, Asakura?

-Festejar un rato, Anna.- Le dijo antes de robarle un beso de sus labios.

Su cuerpo se juntó al de ella y pudo tomarla entre sus brazos con firmeza. El alcohol era bastante bueno porque no cohibía sus sentimientos y por el contrario, tenía muchas ganas de deshacer la frialdad entre ellos calentando un poco el ambiente. Se acercó a la rubia y deslizó su mano por el muslo blanco, sin dejar un solo centímetro de piel sin su tacto. Anna no protestó y menos lo hizo, cuando él se atrevió a desabrochar la sandalia plateada, descalzando totalmente ambos pies.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le cuestionó en un tono bastante frágil, en tanto sus labios se ocupaban de su cuello con bastante pasión.

-Te estoy ayudando con la comodidad.- Respondió Yoh mientras sus labios se juntaban sin dejar espacio para respirar.- Tú… sabes, yo lo único que quiero es que estés cómoda.

-Qué considerado.- Bromeó Kyouyama atrapando con suavidad el labio inferior de su esposo.- Creo que no te gustó mi vestido.

-La verdad.- Le dijo bastante convencido, cuando de un solo movimiento consiguió sentarla entre sus piernas.- Es que cualquier cosa que te pongas no me agrada. Creo que entallas mucho la ropa y siempre consigues atraer miradas.

-Justo como ahora.- Pronunció Anna al sentir las manos de Yoh sobre sus piernas con mucha posesión.- No pensé que fueras tan posesivo y celoso.

-Yo tampoco.- Recitó él cuando desabrochó el broche que sostenía el vestido de Anna, quien sujetó de inmediato la prenda antes de caerse.

Yoh tomó la copa de donde la había dejado y bebió de golpe el contenido, derramado un par de gotas en la piel de su esposa, que sintió un escalofrío al contacto con el líquido.

-Necesitas mucho valor, ¿no es así?- Se jactó Anna en tanto se acurrucaba en su pecho, dejándole sentir su la forma de su cuerpo.- Creo que la última vez no nos fue muy bien.

-Todo va a ser distinto, especialmente porque yo lo soy.- Dijo Yoh mientras acariciaba sus brazos.- Brinda conmigo.

Y ella, extrañamente, le siguió la corriente. Hoy no quería ser la que arruinara el momento y qué podría hacer mal, tener sexo con él no era remotamente malo estaban casados, hijos no podía tener y no creía que algún fotógrafo los esperara en el hotel. Tomó su copa y chocó con la de él para beberla de un sorbo.

-Sabes, Yoh, hay algo que me gusta más de ti que Hao.- Se atrevió a decir segura.- Tú me haces sentir muy…

-¿Feliz?-Completó Yoh ante la negativa de ella.- ¿Deseada? ¿Especial?

-Torpe.- Confesó con una risa ahogada.- Me haces sentir torpe y tonta, ebria y muy extraña con estos mechones rojos.

-Es la primera vez que te oigo reír.- Confesó conmovido por sus gestos tan genuinos.

-Sólo borracha podría hacer eso.- Retó Anna.- Aunque… no creo que sea sólo eso, me he emborrachado con Hao mil veces

En ese momento, no quería saber de más. Simplemente la besó y le quitó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para sostener el vestido. No se preocupó, llevaba un top negro debajo de la prenda para eterna decepción de Yoh.

-¿Qué más sientes, Anna?- Le preguntó Yoh tratando de saber más, mientras le pasaba otra copa a su esposa.

-Pregunta más específico, Asakura, ¿qué quieres saber?- Le dijo en un inolvidable tono soberbio, al ver desaparecer el líquido de la botella con bastante rapidez.- ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Estás encima de mí, con poca ropa, ebria, sonrojada, con un bonito cabello rojo.- Relató Yoh con torpeza, al enumerar con sus dedos las características más atractivas de ese momento.- Cualquier hombre enamorado se habría desmoronado, pero mírame, yo estoy entero.

-¿Enamorado?- Le cuestionó con extrañeza-¿Insinúas que estás enamorado? ¿De quién? Espero que no sea de tu odiosa amiguita.

-Ya está hablando la celosa, yo no me quejé porque tú quisieras besarte con mi hermano.- Replicó divertido, mientras ella le señalaba con el dedo, bastante desorientada.- Tú no puedes besarte con nadie más que conmigo, Anna.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer.- Espetó en un intento de rudeza.

-Tu esposo.- Contestó Yoh recostándola con torpeza en el asiento- Y un hombre celoso que no te deja andar con ropa ajustada.

-Odio los hombres celosos.- Dijo Anna al tomar su rostro con una mano. Y parecía acariciarlo como si lo viera por primera vez.- Pero…

-Me amas.- Afirmó Yoh plenamente seguro.- ¿Me amas, Anna?

-¿Tú me amas?- Rebatió la pregunta con otra de igual calibre.

-Creo que me tatuaría tu nombre, en el lugar que quieras, porque… yo sí estoy seguro de lo que siento.-Contestó el castaño con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Anna lo empujó y se levantó de golpe del asiento. Claro que al hacerlo chocó con el techo de la limosina y más se desequilibró al notar que estaba descalza y con el vestido en la cintura.

-¿Por qué te pone tan nerviosa la pregunta?- Cuestionó el castaño, que le ayudaba a pararse.- Anna Kyouyama no es miedosa.

-Estoy ebria, todos los borrachos dicen la verdad.-Contestó de mala gana y más porque el chofer frenó de inmediato.

-Pues dímela, cielo.- La animó con burla el castaño.- Yo te diré una, hoy no voy a dormir si no es en la misma cama contigo.

El chofer abrió la puerta e Yoh le dio su saco a Anna, quien se lo colocó de inmediato. El hombre los miró extrañado y no era para menos. El desastre en la parte trasera era imborrable, los labios de Yoh estaban bastante rojos y Anna estaba totalmente desvestida, porque no podía abrochar su vestido y menos colocarse las sandalias.

-No puedo.- Dijo Kyouyama con frustración.

Yoh bajó del auto primero, agradeciendo la cortesía del chofer de traerlos de regreso al hotel.

-Yo me encargo.- Pronunció entero, pero obviamente sus movimientos delataban lo contrario.- Ven, Anna, arregla eso arriba.

Kyouyama no sonrió, pero sí se sintió mucho más mareada con el aire dándole de frente. Bufó molesta y trató de salir con todos los artefactos que traía. Yoh tomó su mano, pero casi se cae con ella, ¿es que acaso las mujeres no podían evitar llevar bolsos y todo eso?

Anna lo abrazó prácticamente al salir, pero también dejó caer el vestido cuando se paró. Por suerte estaba demasiado borracha para sentir vergüenza, pero Yoh sí, cuando miró al chofer mirar a su esposa detenidamente. El castaño lo supo en ese momento, ella ya estaba perdida en el alcohol, lo peor era que ni siquiera lo había notado.

-Ya puede marcharse.- Le indicó de muy mal humor Asakura.

-Creo que me voy a caer.- Le dijo Anna con bastante preocupación.- No voy a poder llegar sin tambalearme.

Sí, tal vez Hao era un cínico al emborracharla y se imaginaba perfectamente en las situaciones que lo hacía, por suerte, él llevaba un poco más de resistencia en ese aspecto y bajó para levantar el vestido que él mismo había desabrochado. Anna tuvo que sostenerse de él, mas cuando Yoh tuvo éxito en su misión se dio por servido al poder abrochar de nueva cuenta la prenda.

-¿Llevas los zapatos?- Cuestionó el castaño, mientras besaba a su esposa en los labios.

-Sí…-Contestó segura, pero con un tono un poco irrisorio.- Yoh, si recuerdo esto, te voy a castigar cruelmente.

Yoh no prestó mucha atención y con un esfuerzo descomunal la cargó. Por suerte era ligera, pero aún así, él tampoco iba en las mejores condiciones, así que cuando el empleado les dejó la llave, dudo un poco sobre acompañarlos o no hasta su habitación, especialmente cuando Anna comenzó a besar su cuello, provocando que casi la tirara al suelo.

Finalmente negó la oferta y cuando estuvo en el elevador la bajó. Ella se recargó en el vidrio, mientras él presionaba los botones con imprecisión. Y lo logró, pero cuando sintió el cuerpo de Anna abrazar el suyo, las brasas del fuego lo consumieron por completo.

-¿Quieres la verdad? Te voy a decir la verdad.- Le dijo Anna en un tono bastante sensual, mientras sus manos recorrían con vehemencia su cuerpo.

Yoh gimió al sentir las manos de Anna deslizarse por lo bajo, en aquel punto en el que su sensibilidad no tenía límites. Por dios, esa mujer estaba loca, así que cuando se giró a verla, no pudo evitar prenderse de la misma forma que ella, al notar una mirada lujuriosa en su rostro.

-Te deseo más de lo que alguna vez desee a tu hermano.- Pronunció segura, en tanto mordía con impaciencia sus labios aún rojos.

Y eso le sirvió a Yoh para mandar al diablo la calma, con semejante mujer semidesnuda frente a sus ojos, las manos le quedaba bastante cortas para tocarla y eso fue lo que hizo. La besó con una pasión, que ni siquiera él conocía, jamás había sentido tanta urgencia de tener sexo con alguien, pero cuando Anna lo rodeó con sus piernas, sabía que ya era inevitable.

Ella le quitó sin pena la camisa, mientras él besaba ardientemente sus labios y sus manos buscaban sin vergüenza tocar sus pechos por sobre la ropa. Finalmente Kyouyama le sacó la camisa y la corbata, no le importó en lo más mínimo recogerlo, después de que lo aventara hacia el fondo del ascensor, lo único que quería era sentir los fuertes abdominales de su marido.

Qué importaba si era ropa de diseñador o no, Yoh no le importó en lo más mínimo destrozar el broche del vestido para bajarlo completamente y tenía que admitirlo, Anna tenía un cuerpo cuidado con detalle. Ella posó una mano sobre su pecho y él estrujó con deleite aquel montículo sin miedo.

-Ya vamos a llegar.- Dijo Anna en medio de un gemido bastante pretensioso.

Yoh sólo llevaba ropa por debajo y se notaba que tenía ansias locas por quitarse todo, pero en cuanto el elevador se detuvo, ni él, ni Anna miraron hacia atrás para recoger el saco, la camisa y el vestido que dejaron olvidados en el elevador, simplemente se devoraron uno al otro con un beso nada infantil a los que anteriormente habían compartido. Kyouyama sólo llevaba el saco puesto y la ropa interior negra algo fuera de lugar, por fortuna ese piso era exclusivo de ellos dos, al alquilar las dos suites principales y no tendrían problemas de lidiar con otros huéspedes.

-La llave.- Alcanzó a decir el castaño a su esposa, quien buscó con torpeza dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón, pero que Yoh sentía esa búsqueda bastante erótica.

-Amo hacer esto.- Le dijo Anna con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero especialmente cuando dio con la llave e Yoh se la arrebató para insertarla de un solo tino.

Entraron con prisa, e Yoh no prendió en lo absoluto las luces, sólo se dedicó a besar a Anna en tanto buscaba con desesperación en broche del top que llevaba. Y lo descubrió, pero Anna tenía pasos bastante torpes, que no pudo evitar caer en la cama de un solo golpe con ella encima.

Yoh rió y pudo notar como la desnudez de Anna sólo lo excitaba más, pero el sonido que oyó no fue nada encantador cuando alguien gritó y no era la rubia quien lo hacía, sino…

-¡Manta!- Gritó Yoh asustado al notar como su amigo estaba acostado en su cama.

Oyamada miró a través de la oscuridad, como Yoh estaba con una mujer, y vaya que no se veía mal, pero eso lo razonó después de lanzar semejante grito. Prendió la luz y casi se cae de espaldas al ver que la mujer era nada más y nada menos que Anna, quien al notar la reacción de Yoh, cayó sin piedad en el suelo.

Se sonrojó violentamente al ver la desnudez que predominaba. Jamás la había visto como algo más que una hermana, pero no pudo evitar mirarla con otros ojos al contemplar la vista panorámica que tenía. Yoh se molestó y le arrojó a Anna una sábana de la cama, que ella tomó con presteza para cubrirse.

-¡Qué haces aquí, Manta!- Exclamó Yoh enojado por semejante interrupción, mientras trataba de ayudar a Anna, que se sentía totalmente aturdida.

-¡Y qué tanto miras, enano cabezón!- Replicó Kyouyama en brazos del castaño, quien apenas podía estar en pie.

-Pues… pues… - El sonrojó aumento y más cuando la sabana sólo resaltaba sus atributos, que antes estaban a la vista.- ¡¿Por qué no pensaste en mí antes de casarte, Anna?

Yoh se salió de control y se molestó mucho, con un esfuerzo enorme dejó a Anna tambaleándose, mientras iba en busca de Manta, a quien le dio un puñetazo fuerte en el rostro. Oyamada no se quedó tranquilo y buscó a Yoh con la misma intensidad.

* * *

Anna miró con incredulidad como ambos amigos se peleaban por su culpa, más bien por causa ilógica, Manta tuvo una reacción fuera de lugar e Yoh igual, aunque ambos muy a su manera, pero no dejaba de ser impresionante, especialmente porque la torpeza de Yoh le daba ventaja a Manta.

-¿Cuántas cosas no hecho por ti, Yoh?- Replicó Manta enojado.- ¡¿por qué te pones tan violento?

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Porque estás mirando a mí esposa!- Respondió enfadado.- ¿qué más quieres?

-¡Lo dices sólo porque tú siempre te tienes que quedar con las bonitas, yo nunca puedo mirarlas, ¿no es así?- Retó Manta, mientras le pegaba un puñetazo en la quijada.

Anna miró extraño el gesto de pelea de Manta, no quería suponer que estaba borracho, pero al menos eso la despejó un poco de su pérdida borrachez. Había ganado un premio y vaya manera de festejarlo, siempre supo que Manta le tenía un extraño afecto, pero nunca se imaginó que llegara a manifestar alguna atracción por ella. Sin embargo, era sincera, no le importaba Oyamada.

-¡Ya basta, Manta!- Le gritó Anna a la distancia.- ¡Yoh está borracho!

-Y vaya que lo está.- Oyó a su espalda la voz de Hao, mirar con seriedad la escena.

Kyouyama percibió que ninguno paraba de pegarse, pero cuando Hao se acercó a ella en un símbolo de protección dudó de sus intenciones.

-Quiero hablar contigo.- Le dijo serio e impasible.- Esos dos no se van a matar, sólo quería buscar un motivo para pelearse, así que no les prestes atención.

Ella no dejó de mirarlos, que ahora se pegaban más lento y con mucha más calma. Se dejó guiar por Hao, quien abrió la puerta de su suite. Se tambaleó un poco, pero se aferró a la sábana que llevaba envuelto su cuerpo. Hao la sostuvo y la ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

-Estás ebria.- Pronunció incrédulo al notar como Anna se recostaba sin objetar nada.

Ella lo escuchó y se encogió en forma protectora, ahora mismo no tenía defensas para luchar contra él, pero sus parpados pesaron demasiado, tanto que sólo lo oyó susurrar una frase bastante decepcionante. Fue todo lo que captó en ese instante, lo que apareció a su vista por segunda vez fue los rayos del sol adentrarse a su habitación. Era una luz tenue, pero irritante, considerando el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía.

Anna sintió un terrible asco, incomparable al que sintió una vez cuando comió algo echado a perder que Hao había cocinado. Notó que no llevaba puesto ningún sostén, lo cual la horrorizó al ver que lo único que la cubría era una sábana blanca. ¿Qué tonterías había hecho anoche? Ni siquiera recordaba por qué estaba en su habitación, ni cómo había llegado ahí, hasta que oyó el murmullo de Hao, quien hablaba por teléfono en la terraza.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Preguntó a la defensiva, cuando percibió que el castaño ignoró su pregunta y le pasó un par de prendas.

-Pase la noche contigo y no de la forma que te imaginas.- Le comentó con bastante seriedad.- No he dormido pensando en las tonterías que anoche tuve que cubrir. ¡¿Sabías que dejaste tu vestido de gala en el ascensor?

Ese era el rostro malo, el que siempre le exigía perfección, el que denotaba que ella tenía que ser igual que él. Y por supuesto que no lo recordaba, pero eso explicaba el motivo por el que no veía por ningún sitio aquella prenda.

-¡Anna! ¡Acabas de ganar el mejor premio de toda tu carrera y tú permites que Yoh te emborrache para llevarte a la cama, sólo porque el muy bastardo no puede decirte lo mucho que le gustas!- Exclamó furioso, casi al borde de querer romper la mesa de cristal.- Lyserg ha controlado a la prensa, pero tienen fotografías tuyas bastante comprometedoras.

-¡No es verdad!- Rebatió Anna.- ¿Y qué haces en mi habitación?

Hao osó reírse con bastante ironía. Se acercó a ella y la tomó con delicadeza de los hombros, no quería que le diera más espectáculo del que ya era objeto.

-Linda, acaba con tu cuento de una vez.- Le espetó tranquilo Hao.- Puedes decir que es mentira, pero yo jamás te he expuesto de la manera en que lo ha hecho este… hombre. Tienes un trasero muy lindo y el chofer que te trajo relato con lujo y detalles tu conversación en el automóvil. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Diethel es investigador, él nos cubrió hasta la última huella que dejamos para que nadie se enterara de nosotros, ¿tú crees que miento?

-Yo no sé de qué me hablas, no recuerdo nada.- Dijo Anna molesta de todas aquellas acusaciones.

-Bonita realidad, ¿no crees?- Pregonó con sarcasmo.- Yo adoraba tu control, es más, podía decir que eras la única mujer que se controla para no hacer tonterías.

-¡Esta es tu forma de venir a conquistarme, Casanova! Porque si es así, estás fracasando totalmente.- Le respondió enfadada por todo aquello que le espetaba con crudeza.- ¡Vete de aquí!

Hao la abrazó, a pesar de la negativa que mostraba Anna. Ahora mismo había olvidado que el último momento que había compartido con él era el de la fiesta en donde no la reconoció. El recuerdo llegó de golpe, y, más cuando Hao se atrevió a besarla con suavidad en los labios.

-Quiero comenzar de nuevo.- Le dijo él con firmeza, acariciando su cabello rojo con una vehemente mirada.- Anoche quería hablar de ello.

-No hay nada que comenzar, yo ya tengo a alguien más.- Pronunció calmada y serena por la forma en que Hao la tenía sujeta.- No insistas en esas tonterías.

-Me sigues amando.- Pronunció con orgullo en sus ojos.- No te atreviste a decir que lo amas.

-Tienes razón.- Aseveró Anna con dureza.- Me he convertido en una mujer vacía y sin nada más que una pasión desbordante, pero… si no quisiera a tu hermano no me hubiera rebajado a dejar tirada toda mi ropa fuera de mi habitación.

Incluso Hao reconoció esa parte con crudeza. Era muy cierto, ella jamás le había permitido llegar a tanto fuera de la habitación, le daba pánico que alguien los viera en el ascensor y mucho más en el auto.

-¿Insinúas que lo quieres?-Preguntó Hao molesto.

-Tanto o más que a ti.- Afirmó Anna con una sutil sonrisa, que se desvaneció en cuanto las nauseas atacaron sus sentidos.

* * *

No recordaba la última resaca, en realidad nunca tomaba demasiado y cuando lo hacía no tenía los resultados que quería, justo como ahora, que había terminado en el suelo durmiendo con Manta, en vez de dormir con Anna. Y justo por eso, lo había evitado esa mañana, en el baño, en el trayecto de la salida del hotel, estaba simplemente avergonzado, porque para su mala suerte él sí recordaba todo.

-Señor Asakura, ¿su esposa está lista?- Le preguntó el chofer de la limosina.

-No faltará mucho…- Respondió avergonzado de recordar todos los sucesos de anoche.

-Dijo que nos alcanzará en el aeropuerto.- Escuchó la voz de Manta hablar con seriedad al hombre que los conduciría.- Será mejor llegar o no podremos registrar el equipaje.

Y con algo de incomodad entraron en el auto. Fue un momento incomodo que nunca se había suscitado entre ambos, pero que era necesario aclarar.

-¿Es verdad todo lo que dijiste anoche?- Cuestionó Yoh notablemente apenado.

-Siempre has tenido a muchas chicas detrás de ti y Anna… es linda en verdad.- Respondió Manta mucho más avergonzado de lo que creía.- Sé lo que sientes por ella, por eso me siento tan tonto, Yoh. Perdóname, yo… arruiné tu noche.

-No, gracias por estar ahí, Anna estaba en un estado peor que yo y no hubiese querido que se sintiera mal después de pasar la noche conmigo en completa ebriedad.- Contestó Yoh conmovido.- Yo también te pido perdón, no debí golpearte.

Ambos se miraron con aprehensión, al menos todo estaba resuelto ahora, aunque súbitamente el coche paró y alguien abrió la puerta. La respuesta fue inmediata al ver que Lyserg abordaba el vehículo con bastante seriedad, para ninguno era una visita grata salvo por un solo hecho.

-No esperen a Anna, ella se irá con Hao, y yo tomaré su lugar.

Sabía que Yoh se cuestionaría muchas cosas, pero era necesario para parar la bomba que los medios querían armar y nada mejor que hacerlo con el amo de las influencias. Al menos tenía una imagen respetable en las fotos que le habían tomado, pero cómo pudo dejarse llevar por el momento sin pensar en las consecuencias. Era estúpida pero no tanto.

-Estás son las últimas fotos.- Señaló el fotógrafo notablemente agradecido por la cantidad que le estaban ofreciendo.- Y los negativos.

Hao lo amenazó una vez más antes de cerrar el negocio millonario con aquel hombre. Era rudo, pero eso no le extrañaba, de hecho de no ser porque estaba unos años más adelante hubiese jurado que tenía un viaje en el tiempo donde Hao amenazaba a otro fotógrafo por tomarlos en la playa o en alguna fiesta bastante cariñosos.

-Créeme Anna, si no estuviera enojado me quedaría con esas fotos para mi colección privada.- Le mencionó mucho más relajado a pesar de que su semblante aún seguía frío.- Y no puedo creerlo, ¿por qué él?

Afortunadamente ya habían llegado al aeropuerto y él iba a pilotear el jet, así que podía sentirse aliviada de que no la molestaría durante todo el trayecto, pero para su mala suerte, él pidió que lo acompañara en la cabina del avión.

-Ya has viajado conmigo, no veo cuál es el problema.- Replicó ante la negativa de la rubia.

-Tú eres el problema, pensé que lo sabías.- Contestó en la misma intensidad, pero era tarde porque ya estaba a bordo y sentándose junto a él.

Pronto alzó vuelo. Era un viaje largo, bastante para que él lo hubiese hecho en un día, pero parecía realmente agradado, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Vaya nostalgia inútil que llegaba cuando menos la necesitaba. Por muy amable que hubiese sido, sabía que se metía en la boca del lobo viajando sola con él.

-¿Y bien Anna, me dirás porque lo escogiste a él de entre todos los hombres que te rodean?- Le cuestionó con rudeza.- Se parece a mí, pero no es yo.

-Qué arrogancia, Hao. ¿Acaso crees que soy una fanática tuya o algo por el estilo?- Respondió molesta por los constantes ataques a su persona.

Hao le miró de reojo y vio el bello atardecer que tenía frente a él. No olvidaba los buenos momentos que había pasado a su lado, tampoco quitaba de su mente la agradable sensación que tenía cuando vivían juntos.

-Estás cambiando…- Comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Y odio decirlo, pero no ha sido por mí.

Bien era un cambio favorable, al menos ya no sentía que él quisiera a toda costa hacerle ver lo pésimo que era su hermano. Miraba de reojo la seriedad que tenía, como si en verdad estuviese molesto y de alguna manera decepcionado de él y de ella misma.

-Quisiera… retroceder el tiempo.- Habló solemnemente, como si eso solucionara muchas cosas.- Pero por otra parte, creo que te ha sentado bien el cambio, al menos ya no cierras tanto tus sentimientos.

-No intentes conmoverme.-Negó Anna plenamente convencida de que ese momento podría sacar una cara más sutil de él.- No creo en tus palabras.

-Lo sé.- Afirmó con rudeza.- Crees que lo único que pienso es en vengarme de mi hermano y en que puedo recuperarte a ti. Y no te culpo, así actuó, pero tú no tienes una remota idea de lo que esto significa para mí.

Sí, no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de sus pensamientos y por su bien era mejor mantenerse al margen de la situación. Eso lo había comprendido con Yoh, cuando él la rechazó la primera vez, y en cierto modo agradeció que no quisiera enredar el cariño con el amor. No quería querer al hermano de Hao, porque no terminaba de cerrar su ciclo con él.

-Tu hermano te quiere a pesar de todo.-Pronunció Anna tratando de acomodar un mechón largo que caía en su rostro.

Hao calló durante muchos minutos, sólo para alcanzar a tomar su mano en un roce minúsculo.

-Era el único que me hacía sentirme en familia.- Habló con mucha tranquilizada, tal y como lo hacían cuando querían rebelarse algún sentimiento profundo.-Creo que no lo odio tanto, sólo que se ha llevado lo mejor que tenía en el mundo.

Y aunque no la mirara, ver como la oscuridad se comía al día, ya hablaba mucho de cómo podría reaccionar. Aunque creyera en sus palabras, no había nada que salvar en su relación, todo estaba dicho.

-Gracias… por lo mucho que me has ayudado.- Dijo firme y segura de que nada la doblegaría.

-No hay nada que no hiciera por ti.- Reafirmó confiado y mucho más relajado.

* * *

Cómo no iba a sentirse extraño después de que Lyserg le anunciara que viajaría con ellos mientras Anna se iba con Hao. Aún recordaba como Hao la llevaba a su suite, totalmente ebria y la forma tan posesiva en que la tomaba de la cintura. Era una locura, no más bien sus celos estaban floreciendo dementemente. Más cuando cayó en cuenta que se había quedado con el celular de Anna y que a éste llegaban un sin número de mensajes, sobretodo de Horo Horo.

-Señor, ya han llegado.- Le anunció Kanna con una cara alegre.

Anna no llevaba equipaje alguno y Hao estaba tan tranquilo que le pareció algo irreal. Sin embargo, ahí estaba su molestia, por qué decirle a Hao y no a él, por qué pedirle ayuda a Hao cuando el involucrado era él. El escándalo lo había comenzado desde que la convenció por tomar en exceso a su lado. Sentía celos absurdos, pero lo sentía y Hao se regocijaba de ello.

-Tienes mala cara, Yoh. ¿Acaso te sentó mal el viaje?-Comentó en un tono tan burlesco.

Manta estaba igual de inconforme que él, pero nada podían hacer, porque Anna ya había tomado una decisión e incluso por ese motivo salió mucho antes que ellos del hotel. Y aunque su madre le demostrara mucho amor, nada se comparaba con el buen trato que recibía de Anna sólo por espetarle en la cara a Hao que su matrimonio iba bien.

-Me sentó de maravilla, pero creo que tú deberías descansar, tenía mucho que no piloteabas un jet tan seguido.- Respondió con alevosía mientras Anna se acercaba a él intrigada por esa forma tan peculiar de contestar.- ¿Y cómo has amanecido, cielo? No te he podido ver esta mañana.

-Bastante bien si me lo preguntas de esa forma.- Correspondió a la referencia en medio de aquel vestíbulo.- ¿Te molesta si vamos a la habitación?

Estaba muy, pero demasiado suave e Yoh se molestó por eso mucho más, en tanto Hao parecía regocijarse con la conducta de Anna. El caso debería ser al revés y no tener celos él, sino su hermano, entonces en qué lío estaba ahora. No fue hasta que sintió los labios de Anna pegarse a su cuello en una caricia sutil, que despertó por completo de su ensoñación.

-Ahora…- Le susurró con dureza al oído, mientras Hao veía nada agradado la situación.

Ahora Yoh podía regocijarse y lo hacía de una forma bastante cariñosa. Tomó su cintura y se encaminó a subir las escaleras acompañando a la rubia con bastante premura, no sin antes despedirse de su hermano.

-Qué descanses, Hao.- Pronunció feliz, sobre todo cuando él le devolvió la mirada fría y calculadora de siempre.

Y pudo ser perfecto, de no ser porque Ryu se adelanto antes de bajar las escaleras y exclamó con felicidad el regreso de Anna a la casa.

-¡Doña Anna, qué bueno que está de regreso! El joven Horo Horo me pidió personalmente que colocara un par de flores en su alcoba.- Exclamó contento, logrando que los gemelos Asakura lo miraran con bastante repudio.

Hao no entendía perfectamente, pero sabía que nadie tenía derecho a compartir ese tipo de atenciones con Anna e Yoh… él ya estaba comenzando a dudar si entre ese par no había una relación un poco más cercana que la de una simple amistad. Pero Anna no dijo nada, calló durante unos momentos antes de separarse de su lado y subir con Ryu, quien la halagó por su nuevo cambio de cabello y oyó como Anna lo conducía a la habitación de ambos antes que llegar a su lado.

-Vaya… parece que tengo competencia.- Oyó decir a Hao con bastante seriedad.

-Cállate, Hao.- Contestó enojado al ver a Anna desaparecer por el pasillo central.

-Lo mismo digo, Yoh. Aprovecha que esta de buenas, porque será la última vez que te tome en cuenta para ser su pareja.-Respondió el castaño perdiéndose en el lado opuesto de su hermano.

Aunque eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, ya no veía a Hao como un gran rival sino a sus propios amigos. Primero la reacción alocada de Manta al evidenciar cierta envidia por su suerte con las mujeres, después el amor fraternal que existe entre Ren y Anna, para culminar con el interés de Horo Horo al mandarle dos docenas de rosas a su alcoba.

-Qué pasen buena noche-Se despidió amablemente Ryu al dejarlos solos.

Era notable que Anna quería su espacio y se notaba distante, especialmente cuando Yoh se acercó para observar la tarjeta. Sí, estaba molesta con él o le hubiese dejado leerla.

-¿Por qué te has ido con Hao?- Preguntó Yoh sin ningún miedo, a pesar de que no tenía derecho a replicar.

-Era necesario.- Se limitó a responder.- Él conoce a las personas influyentes en los medios y gracias a eso evitó una catástrofe.

-Yo también conozco, yo era parte del problema igual.- Pronunció tranquilo pero bastante serio.- Yo soy tu esposo.

Y esa mirada lo tranquilizó un poco, aunque ella lo negara, estaba interesado y preocupado en que las tonterías de él la perjudicaran. Por eso cuando se acercó a tomar su mano no sintió el rechazo, al contrario, Anna correspondía a esa hermosa muestra de afecto.

-Bien. Pues… puedes comenzar por no tomar demasiado, entre tu calentura y la mía creo que hemos hecho un verdadero cuento erótico.- Relató Anna sosteniendo las fotografías como clara evidencia.- No lo recuerdo, pero ahora que lo veo tendrás que recompensarme muy bien.

Claro, tenía un buen ángulo y un trasero bastante apetecible. Lástima que no hubiese confiado lo suficiente en él para defenderla, parecía que en ese terreno aún predominaba Hao.

-¿Quieres una tienda de joyas?- Preguntó interesado en su respuesta.- O prefieres continuar lo que teníamos en la privacidad de nuestra habitación.

Pero ella no se mostraba nada complacida, al menos no después de ver y recordar e motivo por el cual Horo Horo había llenado su alcoba de flores rojas.

-Después, ahora quiero dormir, tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable.- Se quejó abiertamente soltando su mano para guardar en su cómoda la tarjeta de Horokeu.- Supongo que tienes mi móvil contigo.

-Claro, yo lo guardé.- Respondió con curiosidad percibiendo el interés al leer los mensajes de Horo Horo en la bandeja de entrada.- Creo que Horo ha estado bombardeándote de llamadas y correos.

-Sí, así es.- Corroboró Anna deshaciendo totalmente su coleta y buscaba con afán descalzar sus pies de aquellas molestas botas.

Odiaba que le restara importancia, él no era Hao para mantenerlo al margen del asunto. Ni tampoco deseaba estar con aquellos enfermizos celos toda la semana.

-¿Y qué quiere?- Preguntó en concreto, mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el calzado con sumo cuidado.- ¿Felicitarte acaso?

Para Anna aquello fue un gesto posesivo y de alguna manera afrodisiaco, ya que podía evocar en su memoria uno de los pocos recuerdos en los que él le quitaba las sandalias en el auto. No obstante, fue su cercanía y la seriedad con la que le hablaba lo que marcó una pauta entre la fantasía y la problemática.

-Está contento por mí, después de todo también fue mi amigo.

-¿Fue?- Cuestionó Yoh extrañado, pero cuando Anna se paró de la cama y lo corrió sin ningún remordimiento de su lado, dudó en retomar la plática.

-Ve a tu habitación, mañana hablaremos del asunto.- Lo despidió sin darle pie a nada.

* * *

Una semana después las dudas seguían ahí y eso lo sabía de antemano, más cuando Horo Horo no dejaba de acosarla, pero aún no era tiempo para darle frente, antes tenía que hablar con él ese asunto. Manta estaba enterado a esas alturas y aún no podía dar crédito a lo que decía.

Extraño o no, era cien por ciento verídico, tenía papeles para proceder en contra de Horokeu Usui en el momento que le pareciera adecuado. Sin embargo, Yoh seguía siendo el propietario financiero de esa cuenta y eso era lo que ella quería proteger con ahínco, porque de alguna forma Yoh le importaba y mucho.

-Pareces nerviosa.- Escuchó la voz incrédula de Manta a su lado.- Jamás te había visto así.

-Estás demente.- Replicó molesta, aunque parte de esas palabras fueran cien por ciento ciertas.- Anna Kyouyama nunca titubea.

Y era justo lo que hacía en el momento que vio a Tamao sujetarse fuertemente del brazo de Yoh. Seguramente en una visita, supuso Anna con enfado. Sí, sólo bastaba con verlos un momento para deducir que la chica tenía dobles intenciones con su esposo y aquella mirada candil… totalmente insoportable. Era discreta, pero aún así, ella podía oler a la distancia como trataba de conseguir la atención del castaño.

Manta casi se golpea con la pared al notar el enojo de Anna tan sólo por ver a Tamao con Yoh, pero si sólo se imaginase que Yoh tenía el mismo problema que ella al verla entre Hao y Horo Horo, con todas sus llamadas misteriosas y su insistencia para que le diera una cita. Si se imaginara eso un momento, sabría que Tamao era algo insignificante en su vida, más ahora que estaba dispuesta a vivir en Japón.

-¡Anna, ¿no lo vas a ver?- Le gritó Manta al ver como caminaba al pasillo a la oficina del castaño.

-Claro que sí, lo espero en su oficina- Dijo bastante molesta, para qué negarlo, no soportaba ver a Tamao cerca de Yoh.

Aunque era obvio que pretendía ser una visita corta, lo cierto era que la presencia de Yoh la reconfortaba y mucho. Era igual, no había cambiado en nada. La misma sonrisa, el gesto tierno y apacible, el encantador, un hombre perfecto e inalcanzable para todas las mujeres menos una: Anna Kyouyama.

-Y este es el plantel central de los socios y al final puedes ver mi oficina y la de Hao.- Finalizó con esmero el castaño.- Espero que te haya agradado la visita, no suelo hacerlo personalmente porque es enorme, pero contigo se pasa el tiempo muy rápido.

-Yo también, no me percaté del tiempo. Sera mejor que te deje trabajar.- Respondió feliz por haber compartido una hora a su lado.- ¿Te molesta si voy por mi bolso?

-En lo absoluto, te acompaño.- Contestó con una sonrisa radiante y tranquila, pero cuando un empleado se acercó a pedirle indicaciones serias él tuvo que retrasarse un poco.- Adelántate, en un momento voy.

Siguió sus indicaciones y se adelantó a la oficina principal. Sólo que su secretaría no estaba, así que decidió que entrar sin el permiso de ella sería lo adecuado pero antes de hacerlo, no pudo evitar escuchar las voces de Anna y Manta conversando airadamente dentro de la oficina.

-¿En qué puede afectarle a la gran Anna Kyouyama que su esposo se pasee con otra mujer cuando su matrimonio es más falso que una moneda de cobre?-Le cuestionaba con rudeza Oyamada.

-Nada, tienes razón, creo que a veces olvidó lo falso que es esto.- Respondió furiosa, y eso se notaba perfectamente cuando caminaba de un lado a otro.- Sólo que como amiga, yo le sugeriría que escogiera mejor sus amistades.

-La conoce de años, es su prima, creo que no puedes pedir nada mejor ¿no crees?

Y esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza un momento, hasta que Yoh tocó su hombro y la interrumpió.

-¿No has entrado?- Preguntó con gracia a Tamao.

Le parecía un gesto curioso que ella no haya entrado antes, si le había dado el permiso.

-Tienes visitas.- Dijo apenada, aunque en su rostro se asomara una tenue sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Justo como en realidad se sentía.

Yoh abrió la puerta y no se sorprendió de ver a Anna con Manta ahí, después de todo ellos también se llamaban y frecuentaban constantemente a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, ya estaba controlando mejor su desesperación ante tal asunto. Tamao los saludó tímidamente y sólo Manta le respondió.

No es que aquello le molestara, en realidad sí, pero más le inquietaba el secreto que Anna tenía y le ocultaba. Él respetaba mucho su punto de vista y lo hermética que podía ser a veces, pero ya no estaba tan seguro si aguantaría aquel silencio incomodo. Tamao se despidió con un beso y sonrió satisfactoriamente al notar como Anna desviaba la mirada para no ser testigo de una muestra tan sencilla de afecto.

-Por lo visto, hoy tenemos un tema para conversar importante.- Se atrevió a bromear el castaño, mientras se acercaba a Anna.

Manta miró con disimulo aquel sublime acercamiento y el leve toqueteo de manos que tenían. No había podido comprobar en persona la magia que esos dos ejercían en pareja, pero ahora no le quedaba la menor duda que celándose mutuamente iban a lograr que la olla explotara.

-Tienes un asunto legal muy fuerte entre manos.- Habló seriamente Anna, bastante bien para aparentar que ningún rozamiento de dedos la intimidaba, aunque sí le erizara la piel.- Yo te sugiero demandar.

-Bien…- Respondió el castaño agradado por las reacciones poco visibles de su esposa.- ¿Quién es la víctima?

* * *

No, en definitiva no. Iba en contra de sus principios atacar a sus amigos, así fuera un vil y sucio traidor. Pero Anna pensaba lo contrario y seguía presionándolo día y noche, como si no tuvieran otra opción. Por otra parte, Horo Horo seguía intentando un trato con ella, ¿por qué no intentarlo con él?, después de todo la ruda era Anna.

Respiró resignado, al menos tenía el consuelo de que Hao estaba en un viaje exprés de negocios, del que por fortuna no pudo escapar. No obstante, estaba molesto, había discutido con Anna y por un asunto en verdad ilógico, puesto que también era su amigo. ¿Y eso le importaba? Por supuesto que no, ella quería ver acción y eso no le parecía correcto.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba? Una semana enojado, sin hablarle e ignorándola. Se moría de ganas por hablar con ella, pero tenía que entenderlo, y a parte deseaba hacerle sentir el mismo silencio que tuvo que aguantar cuando ella no se atrevía a decirle la verdad. Ahora, su mente divagaba en un tonto y absurdo libro, que se detuvo en cuanto la vio acercarse a él con un ejemplar bajo su brazo izquierdo.

Por primera vez odió sentir tanto amor hacia ella, porque lo hacía sentir importante y verdaderamente tonto al negarse la oportunidad de conquistarla como Hao y muchos hacían libremente. Pero ahí la tenía en vivo y directo, con una sensualidad que Anna creía desaparecida y que sin embargo, predominaba en ese suave andar de caderas, y con su bello y brilloso cabello rubio nuevamente en marcha.

Yoh la miró con curiosidad cuando se sentó en la silla más próxima. No había ido a disculparse con ella, y no creyó que fuera Anna quien se doblegara ante él, eso simplemente no iba nada con su personalidad. Sin embargo, cuando notó su presencia y su mirada perdida, predijo que tal vez sólo lo estaba tentando para que él le hablara y sí que lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Así que… te gusta venir a leer en el jardín.-La escuchó decir con total neutralidad, especialmente porque lo veía de reojo y no directamente.

-Depende el libro, el ambiente…. La compañía- Contestó serio, más porque estaba decidido a ignorarla.

-Sí, supongo.- Respondió tranquilamente mientras sacaba de su regazo una novela.

Y todo se silenció. Admitía lo mucho que le encantaba el silencio, pero jamás se acostumbraba a los de ella. Siempre había un sarcasmo que decir, alguna crítica, una queja, un cumplido tal vez. Mas cuando comenzó a oír el sonido de las páginas cambiar, no pudo resistirlo más, se paró de golpe y cerró el libro que leía.

No huyó, como hubiese pensado Anna, sino que simplemente se paró frente a ella y la miró con dureza. Jamás había contemplado ese rostro tan serio en su semblante y no le asustó en lo absoluto. Kyouyama cerró su libro y cruzó la pierna con gracia, mientras contemplaba a su marido recorrer con la vista sus largas y torneadas piernas.

-¿Intentas volverme loco o algo así?- Le preguntó sumamente molesto.- ¿Qué intentas hacer?

-Hacerte reaccionar.-Resolvió con simplicidad.- Y no insinúes que te desespero, tú mirada lo dice todo.

Sin embargo, obtuvo el efecto deseado. Es decir, siempre la miraba con amor y demasiado calor, cómo ahora que la observaba con cierta lujuria y frialdad sí lo notaba.

-¿Ahora sí lees mis gestos?- Interrogó con sarcasmo

Y Anna lo miró con dureza, ya estaba siendo demasiado blanda. Pero eso se lo merecía por meterse en asuntos que no le correspondía, por blandir la espada contra Horo Horo y encima, pensar que la táctica de Ren serviría con Yoh.

-¡Sí, sí, tienes razón, esto me lo gano por tonta!- Exclamó igual de molesta que él y se levantó para hacerle frente.

Igual era más alto que ella, pero no importaba, ya estaba cansada de darle vueltas al asunto y todo porque Yoh se había puesto sensible con el tema de los amiguitos. Se acercó a él y le golpeó en el pecho, como si fuera algo tan insignificante de hacer.

-¿Pero sabes qué? Por mí se pueden ir al diablo todos los Asakuras.- Replicó notablemente furiosa.- Ya no me importa, púdranse, hagan lo que quieran.

Su reacción fue de una total sorpresa, más cuando ella tomó su libro y comenzó a caminar. Su enfado se notaba a kilómetros, pero el de él también era evidente, demasiado. Por eso cuando la vio caminar, no dudó en sujetar su mano y jalarla con fuerza hacia él. El resultado: un tremendo bofetón, pero eso no le importó, la tenía en su control y la haría caer ante él.

Súbitamente y sin permiso previo, la besó. El aliento se le fue en cuanto arremetió contra su boca en despecho del sonoro golpe que le había propinado antes. Obtuvo negativa, un forcejeo eminente, pero contra sus brazos no podía, y no la dejaría liberarse aunque quisiera e insistió con fuerza, hasta que sus labios correspondieron los suyos.

Entonces se dio el lujo de abrazarla y hacerla retroceder hasta el laberinto que se formaba en la entrada de los rosales. Ahí la arrinconó y presionó contra la naturaleza, hasta que ella se quejó y exclamó entre el beso, que no estaba en la mejor postura. Pero ninguno quería hablar y menos enfrentarse, así que Anna lo volteó violentamente, mientras enredaba sus brazos en su cuello.

La pasión les quedaba corta y es que con semejante enojo que tenían encima, era obvio que ninguno quería discutir más, especialmente porque ambos recibían los consejos de Manta únicamente como guía y no como ley, quien ya les había anticipado que terminarían en divorcio. Sin embargo, eso era lo que menos les importaba ahora, ya que parecían comerse uno al otro sin queja alguna.

No obstante, el aire se acabó. Al menos se notaban ligeramente más tranquilos, y mucho más agitados, pero sin energía para discutir de nuevo.

-¿Así es como resuelves un problema?- Se atrevió a preguntarle con dureza.

-Dudó que algún cliente quiera resolver los problemas arrinconándome en el jardín.- Contestó más repuesto el castaño.

-No me provoques, Asakura.- Le amenazó con una mirada de maldad en su rostro, pero Yoh le sonreía con bastante picardía mientras se acercaba a su oído.

-No te queda decir eso, Anna Asakura.- Murmuró mordiéndole con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Kyouyama, Anna Kyouyama.- Aclaró con una voz mucho más grave de lo normal, en tanto Yoh acariciaba su espalda.

-En realidad, pensé que eras mi esposa, Anna.- Respondió robándole un beso sutil de los labios, que se mantenían expectantes a una siguiente oración.

-Eso no me hace tuya en ningún sentido, ni tu propiedad, ni nada.- Contestó con sensualidad, mientras sus labios se perdían en el contacto del cuello de su esposo.

Yoh sonrió totalmente agradado de la sensación que provocaban sus besos en su piel, más cuando se atrevió a detenerla y besarla con ferocidad en los labios. Éste le robo los sentidos, especialmente cuando ella se atrevió a subir su pierna a una altura que le permitía acariciarla. Amaba ese vestido negro corto, definitivamente sería su favorito.

-¿Y…?- Preguntó la rubia en medio de un breve lapso, antes de que Yoh no la dejara ni pronunciar media palabra.

-¿Y…? No empecemos de nuevo.- Contestó agitado, pero más sereno para hablar de ese tema.

-¿Por qué?- Interrogó confusa de su negativa, pero a su vez, no podía enojarse, porque Yoh no la miraba más con frialdad.

-Anna…- Pronunció acariciando su mejilla.- Siempre vas a ser la primera opinión que tomaré en cuenta y te lo aseguro, estoy encantado de que te preocupes por mis problemas, pero él tiene que decírmelo, y mientras no lo haga no tomaré medidas en su contra.

-Está bien, aún así sigue preocupándome este problema.- Dijo resignada a su actitud tan positiva.-Pero…

No había pero que valiera más. Yoh no quería escuchar quejas de ella y eso lo notó cuando se ocupó de besar su cuello con deleite y encanto, tanto que sintió como succionaba y la inundaba de una pasión, que hasta la fecha mantenía contenida.

-Ahora… hablemos un poco sobre ese tema de que no te sientes mi esposa.- Escuchó en un tono bastante suave y ardiente de su parte.

La rubia lo miró con seriedad, ¿ella había dicho que no se sentía su esposa? Si lo hizo, esperó que él no se refiriera al tema que siempre jactó con insolencia a Hao: cama compartida. Ciertamente ya habían compartido el lecho en más de una vez, pero ahora con tanta hormona volando por sus alrededores, hacerlo no era nada conveniente.

-Tu cara dice mucho.- Le dijo Yoh al verla tan absorta en sus pensamientos.- ¿Estoy faltando mucho a mi deber, no es así?

-No quieres saberlo.- Fue la respuesta simple que se limitó a dar, pero eso sólo elevó la curiosidad del castaño.

Era un lindo retó que se animó a descubrir. Y osadía o no, se atrevió a apartarla unos centímetros de él, ante la mirada expectante de ella. Sin embargo, cuando sintió cómo él la levantaba en brazos, maldijo no haber predicho tal movimiento. Se movió con insistencia para que la bajara y que no la soltara de golpe en el césped, pero notó que él caminaba sin ninguna queja.

-Recuérdame, ¿no te lleve en brazos cuando nos casamos?- Preguntó como si eso fuera realmente importante.

No contestó, ya que él mismo había dado una rotunda negativa.

-Creo que tampoco te di regalo de bodas, viaje, una casa…. No fui a pedirte formalmente… la recepción fue más bien un circo y no una boda, no hubo regalos, y creo que no tenemos un álbum de fotografías.

-Tu madre hizo uno.- Murmuró apenada Anna de todo el alboroto que armaba con respecto a ese tema.

-Se lo agradeceré después.- Contestó feliz, mientras la bajaba al suelo.- Supongo que no fue la mejor boda que hayas tenido.

-Jamás he planeado una boda, ¿cómo podría saber eso?- Respondió enfadada y evitando su mirada.- Y ésta era falsa.

Pero su semblante se suavizó cuando encontró en el centro del laberinto un hermoso rosal con un cuidado majestuoso. Contemplaba las rosas y las espinas como si fueran una belleza arquitectónica y no una simple planta más. Por lo tanto, cuando sintió sus manos tocar sus hombros, no hubo queja, sino… empatía.

-Sé que nuestra boda… no fue real, lo sé, me lo has dicho muchas veces.- Comenzó con demasiada neutralidad.- Pero mi intención no es que te sientas una extraña más en estas paredes, ni un adorno más. Mucho menos una mujer que lleve el apellido de un hombre por el que no siente nada.

-¿Cuál es la intención?- Preguntó interesada en el tema.

Yoh bajó la mirada un segundo, por no saber si atreverse a revelar una idea que rondaba casi desde aquel sí acepto.

-Cuando tú te casaste conmigo renunciaste a Hao… para siempre.- Dictó con suavidad, pero con miedo a su rechazo.- Tú no puedes volver con él y Hao lo sabe, de hacerlo arruinarías tu reputación, el prestigio de la empresa… todo.

-El objetivo era no volver a caer al mismo agujero. Todas las mujeres lo hacen en alguna ocasión, en algún momento de debilidad.- Respondió hostilmente.- Yo no quería ser como ellas.

Entonces no pudo evitar mirar a Anna como una mujer frágil con una personalidad imponente. Amaba sus gritos y su intensa lucha por superarse y ampliar su mercado, pero admiraba la fortaleza que tenía para revelar sus sentimientos y sus debilidades.

-Supongo que fue porque di por hecho demasiado rápido que no debía volver con él. Y a veces me pregunto, qué pasaría si le hubiese dejado convencerme.

-Pensar en nuestros sentimientos pasados nos ahoga en el pasado. Creo… que lo mejor que puedes hacer es enterrar cada uno de esos pensamientos, porque nada volverá a ser igual, ni tú, ni él…. Y mucho menos yo.- Argumentó Yoh con bastante seriedad.- Por eso… he pensado mucho en nuestra relación y… me encantaría llevarla a otro nivel.

¿Escuchaba bien? ¿Yoh le estaba pidiendo que formalizaran? ¿No más engaños? Supuso que su cara revelaba el desconcierto que tenía con la idea. No es que le desagradara, pero no se sentía preparada para una nueva pareja teniendo a su ex viviendo en la misma casa.

-¿A qué nivel, exactamente?- Cuestionó sorprendida.- ¿Esposos de verdad?

Yoh le miró en forma graciosa, ya que tenía bastante credibilidad su matrimonio, salvo que ninguno arrojaba en el otro lazos serios, ni uniones: sexo, por ejemplo.

-Pongamos en el fuego el término de novia-novio.- Respondió con más seguridad, para no asustarla y que se negara a su petición.- Conozcámonos más.

-¿Es alguna apuesta con Manta o algo por el estilo?- Preguntó sin demasiada seriedad.- Las últimas semanas no deja de molestarme con la misma petición: renuncia o quédate.

-¿Y cual sería tu decisión?

Anna no estaba nerviosa, pero tampoco quería permanecer demasiado cerca de él, que en cualquier momento se atrevería a besarla. Sin embargo, aún no tenía respuesta para una pregunta de tal calibre, odiaba cada que Manta le cuestionaba eso.

-Aún tenemos tiempo, podemos conocernos antes de separarnos.- Contestó relajada y serena, mientras Yoh la miraba con extrañeza.

-¿Temes enamorarte de mí?- Expuso con una sonrisa en su semblante.- Es eso o estás obsesionada en que no hay segundas oportunidades.

Kyouyama no quería responder a esas cuestiones. Claro que no era una obsesión, es sólo que no creía en poder encontrar una segunda oportunidad en la relación de ellos.

-¿Y qué sentido tendría hacerlo? No creo que haya un para siempre en nuestra relación. Tú me ves como una amiga y yo…

-¿Estás segura? No quiero una respuesta al aire, quiero que lo pienses bien. No te estoy ofreciendo todo lo que Hao hacía, no pretendo usurpar su lugar. Yo quiero el mío, uno propio y de igual forma quiero que tú lo tengas.

La rubia lo miró con atención, iba en serio, sus palabras no eran una tonta y absurda broma. Fue por eso que su mente resolvió un poco la cuestión, le atraía y mucho, se sentía cómoda a su lado, ¿por qué no poner a prueba esa faceta?

-Te propongo algo. Si tú…

-Disculpe, Don Yoh, Doña Anna.- Interrumpió abruptamente Ryu la conversación.

Yoh desvió sus ojos para contemplar al hombre y en efecto no es que estuviera molesto, pero quería saber lo que Anna tenía que decirle.

-Dime, Ryu, ¿ocurre algo?- Preguntó amablemente el castaño.

-Sí, tiene una llamada del joven Horo Horo y Doña Anna tiene una visita.- Anunció con firmeza mientras le dictaba el mensaje a la pareja.

-¿Una visita? ¿Quién?- Interrogó Anna con escepticismo.

-La señorita Tamao.- Respondió de inmediato ante el asombro de la pareja.- Está en el estudio.

Y sin más preámbulos se retiró. Mientras Yoh trataba de encontrar una explicación a la visita de Tamao, le intrigaba porque ellas dos no parecían congeniar. Anna sentía celos de su presencia, aunque lo negara y Tamao parecía verla como una persona intratable.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Le dijo bastante preocupado por esa visita tan misteriosa.

Pero Anna no sentía el menor temor por enfrentar sola a Tamao, después de todo ella no era Marion.

-No estamos hablando de una psicótica, Yoh.- Resopló bastante tranquila.- Tu prima sólo vendrá a que le enseñe un catálogo.

Sin embargo, Yoh no le restaba importancia al hecho. Adoraba a Tamao y lo que menos quería era que aquellas dos mujeres se pelearan, más después de que Tamao decidiera quedarse a vivir nuevamente en Japón.

-De acuerdo, no la vayas a lastimar.- Le advirtió divertido el castaño.- Y dame una respuesta después de hablar con ella, mientras te esperare en mi habitación.

Y sin más preámbulos, se dirigió al despacho donde Tamao ya aguardaba su entrada. La vio y sus ojos irradiaban esperanza y una mezcla de felicidad. A ciencia cierta no comprendía el por qué de su visita exclusiva y mucho menos cuando ella se acercó a saludarla con encanto.

-Anna, sé que no nos llevamos muy bien y yo no lo entendía, hasta hace unos días.- Comenzó a hablar de forma elocuente y brillante.- En verdad, quiero que me disculpes si he sido grosera y demasiado cerrada, no lo comprendía.

-¿De qué me hablas?- Cuestionó irritada la rubia.- No comprendo una sola palabra de todo lo que me has dicho, así que o eres clara o regresa otro día.

-A esto precisamente es a lo que me refería y créeme adoro la forma en que lo proteges, no sólo de Marion sino de mí.- Alabó sinceramente Tamao.- Eres una gran amiga para él.

Entonces Anna trató de armar las oraciones, ya que ella no tenía cerebro para organizar sus ideas sin revolverla un poco, cómo no odiarla si le hacía eso. A pesar de ello, entendía que Tamao se refería a la forma en que trataba de proteger a Yoh, pero que era más bien un sentimiento de pertenencia, él le pertenecía mientras estuvieran casados y eso nadie lo cambiaría.

-Tamao, para ti debe ser duro admitirlo, pero yo no soy su amiga, soy su esposa.- Espetó con dureza mientras bebía el té que ella osó en pedir antes de su llegada.- Así que tienes que cuidar muy bien lo que quieres decir.

-Sé todo, Anna.- Respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Sé el problema que tuvieron y las razones para casarse, ustedes no son un matrimonio, sino un engaño.

Aunque ella siempre lo decía y lo repetía constantemente, nunca creyó que escucharlo de una persona ajena fuera a provocar un dolor estomacal en su interior. La verdad era dura, pero ella podía cambiarla ahora mismo y aceptar la propuesta de Yoh.

-No te preocupes, no voy a decirle a nadie más, sólo venía a proponerte algo muy importante, para las dos.- La interrumpió antes de que pudiera alegar y replicar, ya que al notar su palidez, era obvio que a eso iba.- A ti te importa Yoh, a mí también, es el único hombre que me ha hecho sentir especial y yo lo amo.

Eso no necesitaba saberlo, en verdad estaba de más. Se sentía incomoda ahí sentada, mientras Tamao le rogaba con la mirada un poco de su atención. Se levantó, escucharla estaba a punto de doblarla de un dolor abdominal y no sabía exactamente del por qué.

-Tú sabes lo que es querer a alguien, sabes lo que es el engaño, por favor Anna, escúchame.- Le insistió Tamao.- Él te quiere sólo como una amiga.

-¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? Yo no lo tengo amarrado, si él te quiere corresponder, adelante, por mí no hay ningún problema.- Le dijo molesta, casi al borde del enojo.

-¿Entonces me das permiso para conquistarlo?

* * *

Continuará….

N/A: Y finalmente el continuara. Después de tantos problemas regreso con este fic, que lo tenía bastante atrasado, no tanto como algunos, pero ya verán adelante mis actualizaciones, en fin, me gusta el progreso que se está dando en este fic, sobretodo la parte de Yoh y Anna, creo que la visión de este capítulo cambio tantas veces que no se imaginan las veces que lo tuve que leer. Tal vez habrá algunos cambios, muchas intrigas y bastante romance, tal vez si mi tiempo y espacio lo permite pondré algo cómico, mucho drama nos va a hacer daño. Visiten mi blog, nueva actualización. Por cierto, para el capítulo anterior sí sentí que casi todo fue reclamo xD, espero que este sea más relajado y les convenza más a pesar de que es un capítulo eterno, larguísimo, una disculpa de antemano por eso, pero creo que es acorde porque no actualizo hasta el próximo mes.

Ciao!

**Agradecimientos especiales a: danteprix, gandy, NightStar.007, sukuruchu, anna kyouyama12, annita-fic, mick, elpatolocosisi, marifer y a Kei que le da flojera leer, xD.**


	15. Capítulo XV Descubrimientos

**Capítulo XV**

Permiso ¿desde cuándo ella daba permiso para hacer tales tonterías? Jamás. Al menos para las que Tamao quería y deseaba, pero simplemente se calló y a causa de eso ahora tenía un terrible dolor de estómago, horrible. Sin embargo, eso no la detuvo cuando se cruzó el alto con el flamante mercedes negro, ni tampoco le importó mucho que Kalim la llamara extrañado en la puerta de su casa.

Sólo cuando subió y la vio desvestirse a velocidad para meterse a la bañera de su casa, supo cuál era el motivo de su prisa: estaba furiosa, realmente molesta.

-¿Algo para tomar?-Le preguntó con cierto escepticismo al notar como suspiraba y miraba su móvil con desprecio.

-Una pastilla para el dolor estomacal y si Yoh llama dile que me fui a Noruega dos días, que mi madre se accidentó, qué se yo, invéntale una buena excusa-Respondió de inmediato, sin darle tregua para anotar todo lo que pedía.

No recordaba con precisión cuando había sido la última vez que se había tomado un descanso total de todo.

-Debe ser muy mal esposo para que te quieras escapar de él por dos días-Comentó Kalim mientras le pasaba el vaso de agua y el medicamento, sólo que no esperaba que ella callara durante más de dos minutos y lo mirara en forma pensativa.

-Ese es el problema. No lo es-Afirmó sin ninguna gracia, indicándole claramente que quería estar sola.

Especialmente cuando el problema era la prima adoptada de Yoh, cuando Hao estaba a punto de regresar de viaje y que ella no tuviera opción para decidir sobre la propuesta de su esposo. Era claro que Yoh quería una relación, pero ella no estaba en condiciones para darla, y Tamao sí.

-Yo te prometo no hacer las cosas que hizo Marion.-Le dijo segura y firme- Yoh y yo ya tuvimos una relación, será fácil reavivar el fuego.

La pasión. Pero eso le irritaba, no quería que lo hiciera, ella era la esposa, en qué situación la pondría frente a las cámaras, frente a Hao.

-Seré discreta. Tanto que no notarás mi presencia cerca de él, pero acepta…

Y sumergió la cabeza en el mar de burbujas que se habían formado en la bañera. Debía de reconocerlo, Tamao era una opción viable para que Yoh reconstruyera su vida después del divorcio. Sólo que no sabía por qué se limitaba tanto si ya sabía la opción que Yoh tomaría, o al menos eso pretendía. Así que dejarlo escoger era algo fuera de lugar.

-¡Y pensé que tendría que sobrevivir sólo a Marion!-Replicó furiosa Kyouyama.

Pensando en el dolor de cabeza que se había convertido la rubia amante de Hao, aunque con ella podía jactarse de una cosa, la tenía controlada y alejada de Yoh. En pasarela, la tenía trabajando al máximo, enviándola junto con todo su equipo a tomas y tomas fotográficas para un gran catálogo, la tenía a distancia y así seguiría mientras trabajara con ella.

Dejó pasar dos noches, no encendió el televisor y el tercer día estaba al borde del colapso, especialmente cuando Kalim le dijo que debía salir o hacer algo. Sólo que no podía, quería darle tiempo, y dejar que si pasaba algo, ocurriera en su ausencia.

-Al menos puedes encender el televisor, ya que estás aburrida-Sugirió el hombre cuando pasó a limpiar el desorden que tenía en el estudio- ¡Vaya! ¡Ya ve a trabajar, me estás dejando un desorden en la casa!

Anna enarcó una ceja y salió de esa habitación mientras Kalim maldecía el horrible ocio que tenía. Estaba de acuerdo con tener un ama de casa, pero porque Fausto lo insistía, no porque ella realmente lo necesitara.

-Podrías ver las noticias, tal vez si ves muertos y esas cosas, tu energía se vaya al suelo.

-O podrías callarte y dejarme escoger a mí-Le dijo Anna sin el menor miramiento.

Kalim agarró la pantalla de plasma y limpió cuidadosamente los bordes. Ese hombre se veía que adoraba cada parte de la casa, hasta el menor detalle.

-Creo que hoy era una carrera importante de automóviles-Comentó el hombre interesado en su reacción.- He escuchado que la compañía de tu esposo tiene grandes modelos dentro, y corredores importantes.

¿Los tenía? Hao nunca le habló del asunto y mucho menos Yoh, pero sonaba interesante, después de todo, ¿de dónde había sacado tanto dinero una familia como esa solo con un par de acciones en el extranjero y una compañía automotriz?

-¿Qué canal?

-Seiscientos ocho-Le informó sentándose a su lado.- ¿Quieres algo para comer?

-No—Contestó indiferente—Sólo déjame ver la ¿carrera?

-Sí…-Asintió decidido Kalim-¿Sabías que mueren muchos corredores en el trayecto? La última vez que lo vi fue un accidente atroz, los coches chocaron y uno de ellos voló y explotó, el conductor quedó… deshecho.

Anna restó importancia a sus palabras mientras observaba al narrador del evento pasar diferentes paneos.

-Y ahora veamos el equipo Asakura Fórmula 1, y vaya…. Tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a un miembro del directivo al volante.-Comentó el experto en carreras- Asakura tiene mucho que no corre, ¿Cuántos años?

-Cuatro y déjame decirte que en la última se dislocó horrible el brazo, esperemos que esta vez mejoré el tiempo, porque arriesga todo al entrar en esta carrera de último minuto.

Kalim la miró de reojo, justo la reacción que esperaba cuando aquellos dos hombres discutían de lo riesgoso que era ese asunto cuando Yoh Asakura, ahora presidente de la compañía, pilotearía el vehículo sin práctica anterior.

-Espero que Anna Kyouyama haya asegurado a ese hombre en por lo menos un billón de dólares, porque lo va a necesitar.

Sí, seguro que sí, más cuando ella salió de la sala más que dispuesta a detener esa tontería de Yoh. ¿Estaba loco o qué? El muy tonto no había corrido en años, y no sabía que lo hiciera, pero… no ¡cómo se atrevía a siquiera pensarlo!

-Anna, ¿vendrás a la cena?- Le preguntó Kalim con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

Sólo que cuando oyó el portazo, no se levantó a siquiera pensar lo contrario.

-Seguramente no.

* * *

Marion miró airadamente las publicaciones donde aparecía Anna y no apreciaba en nada el arte que según los críticos tenía, es decir, todo lo veía tan plano y tan insulso, como si aquello no significara nada más que una simple tela.

-No lo vas a volver a tener, ya resígnate-Le dijo Mattilda con seriedad- En verdad, ella tiene mucha clase, sabe ser elegante, y creo que eso es lo que más les gusta a los hombres como Yoh.

-Una esposa de fachada-Pronunció con rencor Marion mientras arrancaba las fotos de la publicación- La odio.

Mattilda suspiró y se sorprendió por la forma tan agresiva en que lo tomaba su amiga, últimamente estaba sufriendo de prolongados periodos de resignación, pero al final terminaba con la misma idea, y esta vez en una forma realmente aterradora.

-Quiero matarla…-Definió la rubia totalmente fuera de sí.

* * *

Anna corrió a gran velocidad cuando oyó a los fotógrafos sacar sus cámaras. Sólo esperaba que el vestido ligero que llevaba no mostrara algo más que sus piernas. Estaba molesta, pero no tanto como para matarlo ella misma. Vio inmóvil en el estacionamiento el automóvil de Yoh y supuso que ya estaba en la pista dando vueltas de prueba.

-¡No puede pasar!-Escuchó la prohibición de más de un guardia de seguridad.

Pero eso no la detuvo para pasar a velocidad al estadio. Entonces los vio. Ahí estaban en la parte más baja: Manta y Horokeu, quien también llevaba puesto el traje de carreras y sostenía un casco azul consigo.

-¿Anna?-Oyó la voz de Amidamaru realmente sorprendido.

Los guardias de seguridad llegaron unos momentos después y claramente se notaban confundidos, pero cuando el hombre les explicó que era una invitada, ellos parecieron temer una seria reprimenda.

-¿Dónde está?-Le preguntó sin ninguna sutileza, a pesar de que la conducía con gracia y amabilidad al staff de la compañía en la pista.

Más de uno logró captar una imagen suya al entrar, así que por su bien se obligó a quitar ese rostro de penumbra y enfado. Horokeu la abrazó y sonrió a los medios de comunicación. Alzó su brazo en señal de victoria, pero ella lo menos que quería era tenerlo cerca.

-Sonríe un poco, mira que esto nos va a traer más dinero-Le dijo al oído el hombre, aunque él debió adivinar por su mirada que el dinero era lo que menos le importaba.

Pero eso tenía toda la lógica y lo odió más. Cómo se atrevía a usar a Yoh para ganar dinero fácil y encima inmiscuirla a ella para hacer más publicidad, ¡qué absurdo! Si eso no la hacía rabiar, entonces nada más lo haría.

-Quítame las manos de encima, sucio ladrón-Espetó con toda la rudeza y mal humor visibles.

-Tranquila, eso ya está resuelto-Contestó de inmediato con esa sonrisa tranquilizante para la prensa- Él y yo llegamos a un acuerdo.

-¿Un acuerdo?-Le cuestionó con ironía- ¿Quieres matarlo o qué?

-Sabe lo que hace, nos conviene a ambos… a los tres, quiero decir….

¿Por qué estaba actuando con ese cinismo? No lo comprendía. Pero en cuanto vio a Yoh parar bruscamente y bajar del automóvil, otro rumbo de pensamiento la invadió, al menos aún no comenzaba la carrera, todavía podía evitar que él subiera al auto una vez más.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Asakura?- Se dirigió hacia él en una forma tajante y él la vio con extrañeza.

Se acercó a él y fue como si un gran alivio se formara en su interior. Golpeó y señaló su pecho en forma de amenaza, pero el castaño no atinaba a entender qué ocurría.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Anna?-Le preguntó con un dejo de desinterés, después de haberlo dejado solo durante varios días, era obvio que había entendido que la respuesta a su propuesta era un gran no.

-Vine porque estaba preocupada de que fueras a matarte-Respondió sin la menor duda- ¿Y qué modo es ese de contestar, Asakura?

-Ninguno, Kyouyama-Le devolvió de nueva cuenta cuando un asistente se acercó a tomar el casco.

Anna silenció por la tajante forma en que la trataba y aunque se lo merecía, eso no le quitaba en ningún sentido esa horrible sensación, no después de que le dejara escoger a él, después de todo Tamao parecía estar a su disposición en cualquier momento. Pero claro, era más fácil culparla que verle el lado amable al asunto.

- ¡No puedo creer que vinieras!, ¿sabes que el hecho de que estés aquí va a generar más morbo? Te van a usar para atraer publicidad. Tu y yo, amor, tu y yo frente a todo esto y no sé cuanta cosa más se van a inventar, especialmente Horo Horo-Dijo Yoh sin creer que ella no haya pensado por un momento en el aspecto lucrativo.

-Y yo no puedo creer que vayas a competir por dinero- Recriminó Anna cuando entraron al vestidor- ¿Acaso quieres matarte?

-Serás una mujer rica, podrás disponer de mucho dinero…

-No me trates de interesada, sabes bien que te puedes pudrir en un billón de dólares y aun así… preferiría que dejarás esta tontería.-Confesó con seriedad-¿Qué dice tu madre de esto?

Yoh la miró levemente sorprendido, la verdad es que no quería acusarla de nada, pero se sentía herido por la forma tan tajante en que lo había dejado y después cuando Tamao le había anunciado que Anna se había marchado y tenía cosas más urgentes que hacer, sintió la misma rabia que Hao ¿Acaso era tan mal prospecto para ser su esposo definitivo?

-Ella no sabe, no quiero preocuparla y…. tampoco a ti-Le dijo con serenidad- Si te quedas vas a generar un verdadero espectáculo.

-¿Y no es eso lo que quieres?-Rebatió la rubia sentándose junto a él.- ¿A qué acuerdo llegaste con Horo Horo?

Yoh calló un momento y después le tomó la mano con confianza. No estaba molesto, sólo que a veces sentía que en verdad significaba algo más que un amigo para ella, justo como ahora y eso de alguna forma lo confundía.

-En esta carrera hay muchos patrocinadores, tu y yo somos noticia últimamente, si yo participaba tendríamos todo el dinero para pagar las deudas y él podría pagarme el dinero que tomó con todos los patrocinadores.

¿Un regreso a las pistas? Eso sonaba muy arriesgado, pero tenía sustento cuando todo el dinero estaba en juego.

-Estás fría-Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

Anna negó rotundamente esa idea, no estaba asustada y menos para demostrar que prefería que revelaran cosas intimas a una revista antes que dejar que él paseará por una pista de carreras peligrosa.

-Odio los caprichos de Horo Horo y ¡por qué no consigue el dinero él! Te va a arruinar si sigue siendo socio, dile cuanto quiere por sus malditas acciones y yo se las compro.-Bufó enojada mientras se levantaba y caminaba en círculos para evitar la tensión.

-¿Quieres comprar sus acciones?-Preguntó con gracia - Tendrías que vender toda tu empresa y aun así no sé si alcanzaría.

-Él no sabe negociar, además… yo le gustaba-Se jactó airosa por ver la cara de Yoh palidecer ante semejante propuesta- Tal vez… si él quisiera…

-No lo harías-Le dijo con dureza el castaño- Te prohíbo que negocies con Horo Horo, es mi problema, Anna. Déjame resolverlo, no soy un niño pequeño, no intentes tratarme como mi madre.

Y aunque no le había gustado el tono que usaba para decirle esas cosas entendía perfectamente por qué lo decía.

-Todos creen que soy débil y que necesito de los demás, pero lo cierto es que ya estoy cansado de tener esa imagen, no soy un tonto y tampoco tengo tanta ingenuidad-Saltó estresado, notablemente fastidiado- No soy el gran y poderoso Hao, y créeme, no pretendo serlo.

-Nunca he querido que lo seas-Agregó Anna mirándolo a los ojos- Él no correría un auto.

Yoh sonrió con debilidad y la abrazó. Agradecía que comprendiera todo sin darle un regaño más o un reclamo inútil, en verdad, lo apreciaba tanto.

-Él prefiere volar-Comentó mucho más tranquilo- Le va más… después del accidente de su padre, no quiso volver a ver un circuito de carreras.

¿Un accidente automotriz? Aunque no le pareció nada extraño, después de todo, Hao no era de los hombres que les apasionaran manejar, no tanto como se le notaba a Yoh.

-Señor Yoh, casi es hora de empezar la competencia-Le informó Amidamaru.

-Así es tortolos- Irrumpió bruscamente Horokeu mientras la pareja lo veía extrañado- Anna despídete de tu marido, va a competir y no quiero más distracciones.

-Idiota-Le contestó sin ningún arrepentimiento la rubia.

-Bruja-Respondió interponiéndose entre ambos cónyuges-Y tú, más te vale tener el segundo lugar, les prometí el podio a los patrocinadores. Y tú, Anna, quiero ver el beso más intenso y amoroso que jamás te he visto darle a alguien…Oh… sí.

Aquel hombre ya figuraba la escena mientras Anna e Yoh lo miraban con fastidio hasta que los condujo a la salida donde varios fotógrafos con largos lentes ya captaban la imagen del trío.

-Adelántate-Le dijo a Yoh muy seguro-Anna te alcanzará en unos momentos.

¿Estaba bromeando no es así? Ni de broma iba a realizar un espectáculo como el que decía. Sólo que cuando vio a Yoh alistarse y hablar con sus mecánicos, sintió su cuerpo estremecer.

-_Vogue_ está por aquí, les llamé para una exclusiva sesión de fotos y les prometí una portada romántica, y con esto casi completamos el dinero para saldar mi deuda, pero tiene que ser intenso, natural.-Le daba instrucciones como si aquello fuera una película- Quiero que te muestres seria y preocupada, intensa y amorosa.

Se veía serio, bastante para ser una broma. Entonces comprendió las palabras excesivas de Kalim, seguramente Horokeu había planteado que no vendría, por eso jugó con los sentimientos que tenía por Yoh y gracias a eso estaba ahí. Se sintió tonta, terriblemente estúpida, pero ya no había marcha atrás en medio de todo el círculo.

-Eres un mal amigo, Horo Horo- Le espetó con franqueza y sin ánimo de seguir escuchándolo.- Un mal socio y especialmente, un ambicioso.

Horo Horo le sonrió y pasó por sus hombros su brazo izquierdo.

-No digas eso, soy un buen y generoso amigo –Pronunció con total confianza, demasiada al parecer.

-Qué cínico eres- Dijo ironía-Me estás pidiendo que lo bese sólo para pagar una maldita deuda que tienes por hacer negocios turbios ¿y te atreves a decir que eres un buen amigo?

Horo Horo la miró con orgullo y agarró sus hombros con confianza. Hacía mucho tiempo que la conocía, y tenía que reconocer que él no se consideraba una persona fabulosa, pero al menos era fiel y lo sería siempre.

-Al menos soy sincero. Tú viniste aquí por él, anda, ve y dale confianza. Tú crees en él más de lo que profesas.-Le dijo sin dudarlo un segundo, aunque se estuviese ganando una buena paliza- Pero antes de que me pegues, ve y despídete de tu marido.

-No-Negó bruscamente Kyouyama.- Él no quiere que me venda como mercancía y francamente, yo tampoco.

Bruscamente se había soltado del agarre y no pensaba en hacer lo que él decía, además de que no era ninguna mercancía barata. Sin embargo, cuando avanzó y caminó hacia los vestidores de nuevo, él la detuvo.

-Se te olvida una cosa, Anna-Le advirtió con seriedad Horo Horo- Un mal manejo de la empresa y todo vuelve a manos de Hao, y esto puede hacerse tan grande, que podría generar un escándalo… y la mala reputación que le dará no será nada buena.

Entonces lo encaró, sí que tenía un rostro sombrío, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho para amenazarla y menos cuando el factor era Yoh.

-Si lo amas tanto como dices no lo dejarás morir allá afuera, ¿o me equivoco?

Odiaba eso, no, tal vez lo aborrecía con toda su alma, sobre todo cuando anunciaron a los corredores en sus autos. Por dios, eso sería memorable, demasiado, más por la forma tan formidable en que corrió y le quitó el casco antes de que subiera al coche. Una escena perfecta para aquellas cámaras que querían vender una historia de amor entre ellos dos.

-No lo hagas-Le dijo con afecto el castaño.

-Ya, deja las lamentaciones para otro momento-Pronunció con firmeza antes de besar con suavidad sus labios.

Y para él fue un gesto verdaderamente hermoso, más cuando la mano de Anna se posó en su mejilla y su boca continuaba sobre la suya en un dulce y suave andar.

_-¡Última llamada competidores!_- Se oyó el eco del anunciador con gran fuerza.

Sin embargo, no quería separarse, él temía no volver a tener un momento igual y Anna no se sentía tan firme como para dejarlo ir y que arriesgara su vida en la pista de autos.

-Todo va a estar bien-Le susurró Yoh, que se alejaba lentamente de ella- Nos veremos en el podio.

Kyouyama sintió cómo su mano dejaba ir la de él y observó con atención la manera decidida con la que entraba al vehículo, una señal de despedida y arrancó a la línea inicial.

-Nos vemos en la meta-Contestó al viento mientras percibía que no estaba en absoluto sola.

- Claro, si es que llega-Dijo Hao con alevosía.

* * *

El bello y caluroso día no iba a arruinar la decisión de hacerle compañía al anciano, más en una fecha tan simbólica, en la que cumplía casi veinte años de muerto. Sin embargo, su lápida estaba tan cuidada y siempre con una flor encima.

-Yoh vino a verte temprano, ¿no es así?-Le cuestionó como si en verdad entablara un diálogo con el viejo- Sí, claro… fue el hijo que nunca tuviste.

Y posó sobre la piedra el lirio blanco que llevaba en su mano. Se sentó en el césped e inevitablemente comenzó a evocar todos los recuerdos que tenía de Yohmei, especialmente cuando el anciano compartía su tiempo con el pequeño niño.

_-¡Ey, abuelo! Mira lo alto que estoy creciendo, pronto alcanzaré los pedales en el minicoche-Le dijo con emoción. _

_-No, no es verdad, aún sigues siendo un enano, Yoh-Respondió con una sonrisa pacífica en su rostro. _

Y aunque eso le causó una pequeña discusión con el rebelde de Yoh, porque no lo dejó manejar el pequeño auto que había hecho especialmente para él. Sin embargo, lo entrenó y le enseñó lo importante que era para él los coches y así Yoh aprendió a amar la compañía, aunque al morir el anciano…

_-Ahora eres uno de los herederos, Yoh-Recordó con claridad al pequeño arrodillado frente a la lápida- La compañía podría quedar en tus manos, así que debes ser fuerte._

_-No lo sé-Contestó entre sollozos- Hao es el mayor, abuela, él lo hará mucho mejor que yo, a él le está enseñando papá._

Y por eso cuando ambos entraron a la universidad, sólo uno sobresalió, y ese alguien fue Hao, pues Mikihisa lo llevaba a todos sus viajes de negocio, le enseñó a amar todo lo que tuviera números altos, la vida, las comodidades, las mujeres.

_-¡Mikihisa, no puedes irte!-Le reclamó un día, cuando la situación se estaba saliendo de las manos de Keiko.- ¡Tú no puedes abandonar a tu hijo cuando te plazca!_

Yohmei no confiaba plenamente en él y aun así le había dejado el puesto de director ejecutivo de la compañía, pero lo que más le preocupaba no era la gran vida que se estaba dando, sino que relegara demasiado al pequeño Yoh.

_-Keiko querrá quedarse con Yoh, dijo que no habría problema-Le respondió cortante- En cambio, Hao me necesita para aprender todo sobre la compañía que un día dirigirá._

Y después del divorcio, jamás pudo olvidar el rencor del pequeño niño al saber que su padre no lo quería, que había solicitado no verlo. Fue un golpe tan duro para Yoh, que jamás pudo volver a llamarlo padre, lo sentía ajeno; no obstante, su pena se disipó con los meses, con los años y después con la muerte de su progenitor.

_-Sabes que él quería verte antes de morir-Le dijo al adolescente que miraba fijamente la inmensidad del bosque de Izumo- Tal vez quería pedirte perdón._

_-Lo sé…-Murmuró deprimido- Sólo que me hizo sentir mal todo el tiempo que lo conocí, y aun así, estoy seguro que si lo hubiese ido a ver lo hubiera perdonado al instante. Y no quiero… no todavía, abuela._

-Él no tiene rencores, Yohmei.-Le murmuró al anciano, aunque físicamente no estuviera con ella- Yoh perdona fácilmente, y aunque le duela el golpe, siempre se levanta y continúa. Tú estarías muy orgulloso de él, te sucedió, como tanto querías.

-Y como nadie esperaba-Oyó la voz de Silver hablar con arrogancia- El viejo Yohmei esperaba que todos se cansaran de la compañía, la explotaran, la deshicieran y finalmente le dejaran a Yoh una empresa prácticamente desecha.

Kino sonrió con orgullo, aquello era un pensamiento totalmente absurdo, más porque Hao era un genio en las finanzas y Mikihisa tenía excelentes contactos sociales, era casi imposible que arruinaran la compañía.

-Lo dices como si esperaras algo más que sólo las pequeñas y diminutas acciones que te dejó mi esposo-Respondió tajantemente- No se te olvide, Silver, que te llevaste a Tamao por haberse equivocado de niño, si hubieses sido más listo y si hubieses conocido el testamento, serías inmensamente rico al permitir que Yoh se casara con tu pequeña hija.

Silver no pudo evitar reír con cinismo, más por la forma en que ella relataba la historia. Sí, era un completo imbécil, creía que Tamao se enamoraría de Hao, quien suponía tendría toda la empresa en su poder, más que ilógico fue que se enamorara del menor de los hijos de su prima y que este a su vez le correspondiera. Keiko estaba tan feliz, pero él no, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se la llevó lejos, donde no pudiera volverlo a ver y aun así no lo olvidó.

-Es una ironía, el anciano fue cruel al escribir ese maldito documento- Habló con plena indiferencia-Pero todavía podemos solucionarlo, donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan.

Entonces Kino se levantó y observó con alevosía al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, parecía invencible y muy seguro de sus palabras, pero por obvias razones no iba a conseguir nada.

-Él ya ama a otra persona-Declaró sin la menor duda- Y no creo que lo obligues a desposar a Tamao, siendo que es una mujer hermosa, sería algo humillante.

-Lo admito, si hubiese criado a Tamao sería una mujer mucho mejor, pero me arriesgue a dejarle a Keiko esa responsabilidad, después de que ya no tuvo más hijos me dio tanta lástima- Pronunció con cierto desdén- Obviamente si yo hubiese conocido a esos niños antes, le hubiese dicho a cuál escoger.

-Afortunadamente no lo hiciste, y aunque eso hubieras querido, mis nietos sólo tienen ojos para ella… sólo para Anna- Espetó con frialdad antes de levantarse y avanzar hacia el carro negro que la esperaba- Más te vale, Silver, no intervenir demasiado entre ellos.

-Lo tendré en mente…

* * *

En su vida volvería a dejarlo competir, su auto se derrapaba constantemente y los competidores no eran nada amables. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que el anunciador diera nuevamente las referencias. Qué estrés tenía encima, más para la hora que era, en verdad, no sabía porque no podía contener esa adrenalina.

-Lo sé, me pasó la primera vez que lo vi correr en una pista-Habló con crueldad el castaño a su lado- El muy imbécil se volteó y estuvo en el hospital tres semanas.

-Gracias-Pronunció en sarcasmo- Tus palabras me alivian tanto.

-Sólo digo que estás demasiado nerviosa para ser tú- Respondió bebiendo un vaso de café- Pero sabes que aquí estoy yo para consolarte.

Posando su brazo por encima de sus hombros, seguro que pretendía abrazarla, pero con tantas cámaras de televisión y de diversos medios, era lógico que necesitara mantener las distancias.

-Más te vale que quites ese brazo o serás cruelmente asesinado aquí-Le dijo con toda la calma posible.

-Sí, lo sé, pero sabes necesitas hacer el amor con alguien, todo ese estrés va a matarte y mira la casualidad, yo estoy aquí-Pronunció con arrogancia, mientras veía el horrible golpe de un carro.- Créeme, yo también necesito desahogarme.

Sí, vaya encantadora broma, especialmente porque tenía razón y sus manos temblaban sin poder evitarlo. En su vida había tenido miedo, no sabía por qué ahora le daba tanto pánico ver el espectáculo de automóviles. Respiró y sacó su móvil del bolsillo, que por milagro no dejó en su casa, y miró entre sus contactos más recientes a Ren Tao.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Hao, al notar como ignoraba cada uno de sus coqueteos, incluso el contacto que aún mantenía con ella.

-Tú lo has dicho, necesito hacer el amor con alguien, quien mejor que Tao, ¿no lo crees?-Contestó sin ápice de gracia, motivo por el cual se le borró la sonrisa al Asakura.

-Si no hubieran tantos medios de comunicación te callaría con un beso, rubia-Le dijo con expectativa- Pero comprendo tu situación y tu estatus.

-Qué amable y comprensivo eres-Le respondió inmediatamente que percibió su brazo fuera de su cuerpo.

Y aunque pareciera imposible, la entendía y no quería perjudicar la imagen fuerte y consolidada que tenía desde hace tantos años. Aunque considerando la situación, más por la forma en que sostenía y apretaba la botella de agua que Manta le había dado antes de subir a las gradas…

-Jamás te preocupaste por mí de esa manera-Desdeñó con desprecio, especialmente porque los celos lo carcomían por dentro.

-Tú no te subiste a una máquina de muerte-Le aclaró Anna- Los accionistas no te iban a comer, ¿o sí?

-Tal vez…, realmente no lo sé-Dijo mientras la multitud se ponía de pie para ovacionar a los finalistas.- Bien, ya acabó.

En un final de muerte, donde Yoh se disputaba el segundo lugar con otro competidor más joven y entrenado, pero que por suerte pudo rebasar en la última curva. Dos competidores salieron de la pista al derraparse un auto, percance que casi tocaba al castaño, quien al final salió librado de ese asunto.

Anna bajó y corrió junto con Hao hacia la pista de carreras, que estaba infestada de camarógrafos y periodistas, quienes inmediatamente se acercaron al Asakura como un enjambre de abejas. Sólo así pudo dejar al castaño, que estaba siendo cargado por Horo Horo, quien se veía notablemente alegre y qué decir de todo el staff que lo acompañaba.

-¡Anna!-Le llamó Manta.

El enano se veía notablemente agotado, más porque cargaba y alzaba a todo lo alto el casco que Yoh llevaba en competencia, pero no fue más especial que el momento en que su esposo la miró y se acercó a ella. No había palabras que describieran toda esa emoción que la embargaba, especialmente cuando Yoh se acercó y la abrazó. Entonces dejó que una pequeña lágrima de felicidad se escapara de sus ojos.

-Fuiste el mejor-Le susurró Kyouyama mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños del hombre que ahora la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Todo un espectáculo y más al concluir la rueda de prensa. Realmente no se atrevió a cuestionarlo respecto a la opción de regresar de manera continua a ese tipo de competencias, pero tenía que admitir que tenía toda la atención que requería los negocios.

-¿Y… para qué me has llamado, Anna?-Le preguntó Tamao con curiosidad.

Era una buena cuestión, pero ya lo había analizado detenidamente, sobre todo después de una semana de la competencia, después de mirar a Yoh agobiarse tanto por los negocios no concluidos de Horo Horo.

-Necesito una relacionista- Mintió a sabiendas que ese papel lo desempeñaba muy bien Pilika dentro de sus miles de funciones- Ya que somos literalmente cercanas, y tenemos algo en común.

-Yoh.

Qué sincera, pensó de inmediato, pues no se notaba ninguna duda de que iba con todo para conquistarlo nuevamente.

-Pero… Anna, me encantaría aceptar tu oferta, pero Yoh me dijo si no quería cumplir la misma función en su empresa…

-¡No!-Le dijo de inmediato la rubia- Es decir, Yoh está prácticamente fuera de su oficina todo el día, cenas… desayunos, pasa más tiempo aquí del que pasa en su empresa.

Y cómo si eso fuera verdad, Yoh pasaba todo el día en su oficina y en las plantas cercanas y Hao… bueno ahora que su hermano tenía todas sus responsabilidades, él sí osaba venir a perder el tiempo ahí.

-Entonces será un verdadero placer-Contestó agradada la mujer- Me encanta que seas tan buena y comprensiva.

Sí, ya veía lo encantada que estaba, lo fascinada que se veía cuando le dijo que la oficina que le daría sería una de las más grandes y espaciosas. Así que no dudó ni un segundo en ir a firmar su contrato con Pilika, quien ya la esperaba pacientemente en la planta alta.

-Claro…-Pronunció Anna en completa soledad- Al enemigo siempre hay que tenerlo cerca.

-Tanto como te sea posible-La acompañó Marion, que había entrado repentinamente.

Anna giró su silla y contempló la faceta que le mostraba Phauna, se veía totalmente desquiciada, como si fuera a perder la razón en cualquier momento, pero sabía de antemano que ya no tenía gran materia gris.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Marion?-Le preguntó con aparente calma- ¿Acaso ya has terminado los ensayos?

-Por supuesto-Añadió serena, mientras se sentaba frente a ella.- Tamao es el primer amor de Yoh, ¿lo sabías?

-Eso es noticia vieja-Le informó sin la menor contemplación.

Tan vieja que no pensó que fuera importante, tanto que no la veía como un gran peligro, ella era tan inocente y tranquila…

-A diferencia de ti, que sólo has sido uno más de sus tantos amores-Espetó con firmeza- Y yo que soy la definitiva.

-Te crees muy lista, ¿no es así, Anna?- Contestó sin sobresaltarse- Tamao es tan tonta al pensar que Yoh está aquí, y lo es más si piensa que puede competir contigo.

Anna se limitó a mirarla, parecía serena, pero había algo en su mirada que no le gustaba.

-Estás tan idiotizada por él que te da miedo tener que enfrentarlo. Y Tamao es la única que puede hacerte salir de tu incredulidad, por eso nos tienes aquí, cerca, para podernos manipular.-Añadió, arrugando las hojas de su escritorio.

-No sé de qué me hablas- Defendió Kyouyama con arrogancia- Marion, estás volviéndote loca, no es novedad para nadie que Yoh es el amor de mi vida.

-Lo es para mí-Dijo Phauna, mientras se levantaba con una pistola en mano.

No hubo un momento de tensión más memorable entre ellas que ése, Marion denotaba ahora su alterado estado, especialmente porque su mano temblaba.

-¿Quieres matarme? Irás a la cárcel, moriré y Tamao se lo quedará….trágica solución.

-¡Cállate!-Le gritó desesperada-A mí no me engañas, no quieras hacerte la fuerte.

Y le arrojó al escritorio la revista en la que figuraba su foto y la de Yoh. No quería verla, le causaba una horrible sensación al contemplarla, es sólo que los editores no habían escogido la foto que se jactaba Horo Horo de ser de película, sino la auténtica felicidad que tenía al verlo descender del vehículo con vida.

-¡Estoy cansada de ver como todos te halagan, de escuchar a Hao decir que eras lo mejor y de ver a Yoh mirarte como si tú fueras lo más importante para él!

-Adelante, dispara, no tengo nada que perder- Le contestó levantándose de su asiento- Antes te tenía envida, Marion, creía que eras una mujer mejor que yo, más porque tenías el amor de Yoh y a mi novio estaba detrás de ti.

Marion titubeó, pero no quería engañarse, Anna sólo quería debilitarla, deseaba confundirla.

-Te acostaste con Hao, cuando él ya no miraba a nadie más… pero francamente ahora puedo comprender que lo que dijo era real, en ti no hay nada que pueda atraerlo, lo que hizo lo hizo por venganza a su hermano.

Eso no sólo la molestó sino que provocó que diera el primer disparó al cristal que se situaba detrás de Anna.

-Yoh tal vez te amaba, pero no veía en ti más que a una versión nueva de Tamao. Su amor no era realmente algo profundo y para toda la vida, sino una simple ilusión.

Su respiración se agitó y por primera vez volvió a sentir esa rabia correr por sus venas, como la primera vez que la vio acostada en la cama de Hao.

-¡Y te odiaba tanto como tú a mí!- Agregó con enfado- Sólo que ahora te tengo lástima.

-Ya no la vas a necesitar- Le dijo Phauna mientras apuntaba directo a su cuerpo.-Despídete.

Anna respiró y sólo oyó el sonido de la pistola disparar, después el dolor se apoderó de ella y cayó al suelo. Jamás pensó que se atrevería a tanto, menos ahora que gran parte del personal se había reunido ahí, pero ella ya corría lejos.

-¡Anna!-Escuchó a Lyserg acercase a ella con prisa.

Le dolía como un demonio, y sentía su sangre derramarse en la alfombra sin ningún remedio. Perdía sangre rápidamente.

-No es tan grave…-Alcanzó a decir al que supuso era su vigilante.

Pero el rostro de Lyserg no se veía en lo absoluto confiado. Había muchas voces, demasiadas para su alrededor y perdió el conocimiento. Días después, abrió los ojos y sintió un terrible dolor en el hombro cuando intentó en vano levantarse, todo le daba vueltas, y el dolor era profundo y tan cerca de su corazón.

-Hola…-Escuchó la voz de Yoh en un tono conmovido, sumamente especial.- Al fin despiertas…

Era como si él estuviese esperando ese momento con ansias, con cierta desesperación. Miró sus ojos y en ellos encontró algo inusual.

-¿Y Marion?-Le preguntó apacible.

-Está en un sanatorio, perdió la razón.-Contestó aliviado y su mano tomaba la de ella con demasiada devoción- Perdiste mucha sangre, y tuve miedo.

-Era más fácil- Respondió Anna con un pequeño esfuerzo, mirando con atención la forma tan peculiar en que la veía- Quedarse viudo es más fácil que divorciarse.

-Sí, lo es, cuando no quieres a la persona…- Pronunció con una lágrima resbalando en su mejilla.

Kyouyama percibió sus sentimientos, sintió la calidez que tanto evidenciaba Marion. Lo más importante para él… aquellas palabras se repetían en su memoria una y otra vez. Y lo veía todo tan transparente, especialmente porque él no desviaba hacia otro lado su atención, su mundo era ella.

-¿Y Hao?-Se atrevió a preguntar, tan sólo para desviar su conversación, a pesar de que eso sólo lastimaría a Yoh.

Sólo que esta vez, el castaño rió ante la pregunta, y eso desconcertaba un poco a Anna.

-Lleva dos días sin dormir, se está volviendo loco, incluso me pidió que lo abrazara.-Relató Yoh, que acomodaba los rubios cabellos de su esposa.

Francamente no imaginaba lo que le decía, pero sí la ansiedad se comparaba con la de ella anteriormente, bien podía imaginarse el porqué de su petición.

-Tú tranquilizas a cualquiera, Yoh-Le dijo sin ninguna duda- Al menos sé que no morirás de estrés.

Y aunque su voz era tenue, seguía contento de poderla escuchar nuevamente, pero era lógico, habían pasado tres días en el hospital y apenas recobraba el conocimiento, y después de una intervención en la que había perdido mucha sangre.

-Eres muy necia, no debiste confrontarla-Habló con mucha más seriedad el castaño.

Entonces calló y cerró los ojos al evocar todos esos recuerdos, incluso la forma en la que ella la miraba, estaba totalmente celosa, desquiciada por toda la atención que recibía de él, todo estaba frente a sus ojos y se estaba negando la realidad. El único rival que tenía en esa relación era ella misma.

-Aún no puedo olvidar que ella es la causante de que yo y Hao estemos separados y de que tú estés sufriendo por su culpa-Respondió sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

Pero no fue su voz la que la que le dio el valor de volverlo a mirar, sino un tenue y sutil beso en la mano. Un gesto que le gustaba y le atraía de él, sobre todo cuando quería ser cariñoso y comprensivo.

-Yo no sufro por ella, tal vez en un principio, pero ahora todo es distinto, nosotros somos distintos.-Resolvió el Asakura sin el menor problema.- Marion es historia.

-Lo es-Confirmó Kyouyama- Y pronto lo seremos nosotros.

-Sí… así es.-Reafirmó con tristeza Yoh- Pero… ahora descansa, no debes agitarte, ¿de acuerdo?

No claro que no, sólo le parecía incomprensible como es que él la miraba con ese amor, no lo merecía y menos de él. Durmió y pensó todo, pero la claridad no llegaba a su mente, y no lo hacía, no después de ver la gran cantidad de flores que llegaban a su habitación.

-Anna, no sé si quieras participar en esto, pero… alguien quiere las fotos de tu salida del hospital-Le había dicho Horokeu.- Entiendo que no lo veas de este modo, pero sería muy útil.

Quería terminar con todo eso. No más tonterías, no estaba de humor, ni siquiera se sintió encantada cuando Yoh la levantó en sus brazos y la subió a su recamara. La belleza de las flores, de sus regalos, incluso de aquel nuevo oso de peluche que había comprado.

-¿Estás bien, te veo distraída?-Le dijo preocupado su esposo.-Si te molesta todo esto podemos quitarlo, Ryu incluso dijo que se vería hermoso ese arreglo en la conexión de nuestras recamaras.

-Están bien, las flores están bien, Yoh-Contestó sin demasiado interés.- Sólo quiero estar sola.

Aunque no deseaba hacerlo, se sentía desplazado, como si ella le tuviera repugnancia repentinamente.

-Anna… lo que haya dicho Marion… no es verdad, ella estaba totalmente ida, todas sus ideas…-Trató de formular, pero nada salía como antes- Sólo no prestes atención a sus comentarios.

-Yoh, sólo respóndeme algo-Interrumpió abruptamente- ¿La amas?

Sabía de antemano la respuesta, lo veía en sus ojos, en su temblor y en la forma en que tomaba un pañuelo entre sus dedos.

-No, hace tiempo que dejé de quererla, hace mucho tiempo-Respondió nervioso.

-¿Amarías a una persona por segunda vez?-Preguntó entre un suspiro que se escapaba de su boca.

-No lo sé-Contestó absorto en las manos de la rubia- ¿Qué puedo decirte? Jamás me lo he planteado.

Su mano derecha tocó con sutileza la mejilla de su esposo, quien le observó con deleite y curiosidad.

-Olvida a Marion, ahora es un episodio aparte, y te prometo, ella jamás volverá a lastimarte.-Le dijo el castaño con profunda firmeza- Nadie volverá a lastimarte.

* * *

No recordaba la última vez que había enriquecido las arcas de una florería, pero si con eso lograba hacerse notar, lo haría cuantas veces pudiera. Estaba enloquecido, jamás pensó que Marion se atreviera a tanto, pero ahora lo sabía y esa bruja pagaría caro, al igual que su hermano. Suspiró y se adentró a la habitación de Yoh.

Tenía checado el horario, Yoh era un entrometido y no solía dejarla mucho tiempo sola, así que tenía que aprovechar que ni él, ni sus amigas y compañeras estaban de visita. Le sorprendió verla en el balcón durmiendo en una silla mecedora. Vestía muy casual, con ropa muy holgada y de cierta manera eso la hacía ver vulnerable.

Se acercó y sigilosamente dejó el ramo de rosas en la mesita posterior. Algo en su interior le clamaba con todas sus fuerzas despertarla con un beso. Y eso hizo, se atrevió a violar su espacio personal y a presionar sus labios sobre los de ella. Fue tanta su tentación que suavemente la besó y entreabrió sus labios con los de la rubia, quien despertó momentos después.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- Le gritó enfadada, empujándolo lo más lejos que podía.

Hao sólo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Fue una idea tentadora, no puedes culparme por ello-Se excusó el castaño, quien no le dio más pautas para forcejear pues le había tomado la mano derecha.

-¡Suéltame!-Replicó Anna- ¡Me estás lastimando!

Fue todo lo que necesitó para que él accediera y se colocara a una distancia prudente.

-Veo que ya estás mejor, me asustaste…-Le reveló inquieto por la mirada tan recriminante que tenía.

-Sí ya veo, todos dicen eso, por mí hubiese sido mejor besar la tierra llena de gusanos-Reveló sin ningún ápice de arrepentimiento- Ojala me hubiera matado.

-¡Te prohíbo que lo digas, Anna!-Reclamó enojado- No digas esas tonterías.

Pero Anna sólo se burló y rió con ironía de la forma en la que él se molestaba, ni qué le importara su vida.

-No son tonterías, Hao, ya estoy harta. Vienes tú y tengo que cuidarme la espalda, porque en lo único que piensas es en cómo voy a acosarla hoy, y encima vienes y me dices que son tonterías… vaya vida, desde que me engañaste no dejo de pensar en qué otras tonterías he cometido.

-Te casaste con mi hermano, esa es la peor tontería que pudiste haber cometido-Acusó sin ningún tacto- No debiste hacerlo.

-Te equivocas, casarme con tu hermano no fue un error, fue algo estúpido, pero no fue un error.-Puntualizó molesta- Ojala lo hubiera conocido antes que a ti, nos hubiésemos casado normal, no que ahora tenemos todos los problemas encima y tú, querido cuñado, eres el peor de todos.

-Lo dices porque estás dolida, Anna, yo lo sé-Se jactó con alevosía- Jamás te hubieses enamorado de Yoh.

¿No? Era el tema de todos los días desde que había despertado en el hospital, tenía una fuerte tendencia a sentir lo mismo que él por ella, estaba casi segura que de no bloquearlo este cariño y afecto simplemente tomaría forma y se revelaría.

-Deja de hacer estúpidas conjeturas, Hao, por algo me alejaste de Manta, por algo no querías presentarme a tu familia.-Relató Anna- Por algo es que tienes miedo de perderlo todo.

-¡Pero no te perderé a ti y óyeme bien, pase lo que pase, aunque te beses con él, siempre, siempre, me vas a evocar a mí!-Le dijo furioso.- ¡Y regresaras conmigo, cueste lo que cueste!

Azotó la puerta antes de irse, antes de dejarla sumida en sus pensamientos. Hace unos momentos pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida, ahora estaba realmente furiosa por lo mucho que Hao le causaba aún. Definitivamente estaba harta, no pensaría más en sentimientos, su corazón estaba muerto, tan muerto como su amor por Hao.

-No puedo corresponderle a Yoh…

* * *

En las últimas semanas todo había mejorado y para bien, Ren le había dicho que los problemas fiscales estaban cesando y también los contratos con los clientes. Sin duda tendrían que repetir la hazaña más seguido, después de todo Yoh clasificó sin problemas a la siguiente competición.

-Señor, Anna Kyouyama quiere verlo-Le anunció con seriedad su secretaria.

Horokeu sonrió y se sirvió un vaso de whisky, Anna tal vez era muy su amiga, pero nadie podía negar que su indomable carácter lo hacía padecer de horribles regaños. La miró entrar, tan arrogante como siempre y ataviada con un vestido negro corto. Definitivamente se había recuperado, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

-Veo que ya te has recuperado, espero que te hayan gustado las cinco docenas de rosas que te mandé-Le dijo con gracia Horo, más cuando ella esbozó un gesto nada conciliador.

-Mi casa, mi oficina, la casa de Yoh, mi recámara, parecía una florería.-Se quejó con un muy mal genio.-Incluso Ren exageró el regalo, he subido dos kilos al comerme todos los chocolates que mandó.

-Yo sigo sin verlos-Bromeó alegre el empresario- Aunque supongo que algo quieres, que vengas a verme no es común.

Sí, verdaderamente cierto, a eso venía, y ya lo tenía calculado.

-Vengo a proponerte un negocio-Pronunció con firmeza- Aún no acabas de liquidar todas tus deudas y supongo que necesitas más dinero.

-¿Y qué negocio es este?-Cuestionó con verdadera curiosidad, más cuando Anna sacó un sobre de su bolso.

-Tienes muchos contactos con las revistas de moda, así que necesito que esparzas en ellos el rumor de que Yoh me está engañando con Tamao.-Respondió tajantemente, lo que provocó que Horo Horo se ahogara con la bebida que tomaba.

-Oye, ¿estás bromeando, verdad? ¿Cómo voy a decir eso? Yoh me mataría y más porque sé que no es cierto- Magnificó escandalizado, sobre todo por la forma seria con que la miraba.- ¿Para qué quieres un espectáculo? Tú no eres así, es decir, Anna vas a lastimar a Yoh con este tipo de declaraciones, creo que lo dije el día de tu boda y me arrepiento, pero si antes él no te amaba… ahora sí.

Claro que lo sabía, no era ciega, desde que despertó en el hospital veía las cosas de otra manera, especialmente a Yoh. Ningún hombre la cuidaría tanto, ni la procuraría tanto sólo por hacerle un favor, ni por amistad, aquello era algo fuerte, por lo tanto sólo tenía una conclusión al respecto y eso era que Yoh estaba enamorado de ella.

-Nos vamos a divorciar más adelante-Aclaró con crueldad- Necesitó dejarlo estable y esto puede ayudar a que él no tenga que preocuparse más por tus asuntos, ya tiene demasiadas preocupaciones.

Se había quedado sin habla, totalmente, no imaginaba el temple frío de Anna a ese extremo.

-Si no te conociera diría que eres un ser sin sentimientos, pero… no sé, la verdad me conmueves mucho-Confesó el hombre y sacó de su escritorio el mismo número de la revista que Marion le había mostrado- No sé, tus acciones dicen algo contrario a lo que dices, yo veo esto y no me figuró un divorcio en la puerta.

¿Por qué todos le mostraban aquella publicación? Admitía que era un momento de debilidad tan grande que comenzaba a aborrecerlo, y no quería ser débil, nunca más. Con Hao había experimentado algo hermoso, que terminó por quebrarse al entrar una mujer, ¿qué pasaría con Yoh?

-¡¿Acaso todos se creen dios o por qué creen saber más que yo con respecto a lo que siento por alguien?- Preguntó molesta, bastante como para arrojar al cesto de la basura la revista.

-Claro, ahora cúlpanos a todos, quien vendió la nota exclusiva de una historia de amor y felicidad, espera… creo que ya estoy entendiendo, te cásate con Yoh sólo por vengarte de Hao-Dijo sorprendido, pero más que nada incrédulo por el gesto indiferente de su acompañante.

-¿Y qué esperas lograr al tener toda esa información?

Anna estaba irritada, le molestaba que especularan lo mala y cruel que era, seguramente añadiría que Yoh no sabía nada del asunto.

-Realmente, la verdad siempre me pareció extraño que te casaras con Yoh cuando el hombre que de verdad te ha hecho decir la palabra amor era su hermano.- Continuó con una mano en su frente, como si aquello fuera una verdadera revelación- Pero aun así, volviendo a los meses siguientes, tú lo amas, ¿por qué lo vas a dejar con Tamao?

-Soy una buena actriz, Horo Horo. Ya bájate de tu nube y comienza a trabajar.- Respondió más que impaciente, ya no contestaría más preguntas personales- Dentro del sobre están las fotografías de Yoh y Tamao en la última fiesta a la que fuimos, pasaron más de 30 minutos hablando, él le tomó la mano, bailaron dos piezas y finalmente le besó la mejilla.

Y Horo Horo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, que prácticamente le tiró el vaso de licor en el pantalón.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso, idiota?-Le replicó furiosa, pero él seguía riendo a todo pulmón.

-¿Sabes cuál sería un mejor titular? Anna Kyouyama, esposa totalmente celosa de la mejor amiga de Yoh. Eso sería genial, va más acorde, dios, esto pasó hace ya unos días y aún recuerdas todos los detalles que tuvo él con Tamao.

La rubia se enfadó tanto, claro que lo recordaba como no lo iba a recordar si en cuanto llegaron Tamao no se separó de ellos ni una sola vez, a pesar de que todavía seguía doliéndole el impacto de la bala, ella no se había detenido para coquetearle abiertamente en su cara. Pero más le frustraba a manera en la que Horo Horo veía las cosas, odiaba ser transparente en sus sentimientos y celosa, no cabía dentro de las posibilidades.

-¡Cállate! ¡No soy celosa, ni lo sería nunca por un hombre como Yoh!- Le espetó totalmente roja del enfado.

-No, claro que no, estoy seguro que te atreviste a bailar con Hao, y él te rogó y te acoso hasta que le diste el sí, pero sólo para regresarle la moneda a Yoh- Relató con gracia, imaginándoselo todo- ¿En qué momento cambio el asunto, tú dándole celos a Hao con Yoh a tú dándole celos a Yoh con Hao?

No lo soportó más simplemente emitió un gruñido, agarró su bolso y le azotó la puerta antes de salir.

-Sí, eso imaginé… no te gusta admitirlo-Pronunció tranquilo Horo Horo- Pero qué orgullosa.

* * *

Por supuesto que pensaba que era hermoso, más cuando exaltaba los colores y las formas de esa manera, es decir, siempre considero que las flores eran bellas, pero a ese extremo bien podía pensarlo.

-Me encanta las flores de tu jardín, Yoh, hace que el espacio sea perfecto.- Habló totalmente fascinada con la bella imagen que tenía a su alrededor.- Tu madre ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo en cuidarlas, ¿no es verdad?

-Así es-Respondió cortésmente, pero con franqueza podía decir que el tema no era muy relevante- Mamá está de viaje justo ahora, regresará el próximo mes.

-¿Y la extrañas mucho?-Le preguntó al notar como constantemente se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-Algo… no mucho, acostumbra a hacerlo muy seguido. Eh… ¿Tamao, te importaría si tomamos el almuerzo en la terraza?

Y aunque para él era un acto tan normal tomar su brazo, para ella fue un gesto totalmente encantador, más por la mirada decidida de él. Sí que había cambiado y le agradaban mucho esos cambios, más porque pasaban tiempo juntos, sólo que el único problema que veía era que Anna estaba en ese lado del jardín leyendo.

-Pero Yoh, no querrás molestar a Anna, ¿o sí?- Le dijo con una sonrisa tan tranquila que contrastaba con sus sentimientos totalmente.

-Hao y ella no se llevan nada bien, temo que puedan pelearse o algo así…- Contestó con una forzada sonrisa y no dejó que lo retrasara, conociendo a su hermano, seguramente estaba acosando a Anna y más aún, le horrorizaba el hecho de que tal vez estuviera besándola.

Y Tamao lo impidió cuando tomó su mano. Le agradaba, era su amiga, fue su primer amor, pero en esos momentos estar con ella era lo que menos quería, con su madre fuera Hao no tenía ningún impedimento para mostrar sus sentimientos por Anna.

-¡Oh, vamos Yoh!-Pronunció con reproche- Además, aún no nos ponemos de acuerdo sobre la obra que veremos esta noche.

Un punto realmente interesante porque Anna decía que aún estaba adolorida y que aquellos boletos eran de élite, y un regalo muy especial de un amigo, de quien no quiso revelar nombres.

-Pensaba usar un vestido color azul, ¿qué te parece?-Le preguntó emocionada.

-Yo… necesito preguntarle a Anna por los boletos, no tengo idea a qué hora es el evento.-Dijo tan tranquilo como pudo.

-Es a las ocho y yo tengo los boletos-Respondió con una sutil sonrisa- Estás algo nervioso… como cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

¿Era idea suya o Tamao le estaba insinuado algo demasiado profundo? No, ella sabía que estaba casado, por lo tanto no tenía motivos para pensar que no amaba a Anna.

-Es un lindo recuerdo- Admitió, sólo que le sorprendió ver en las mejillas de su amiga un fuerte color rojo.

-Sí, lo es…-Contestó acercándose hasta él para abrazarlo y mirarlo fijamente.

-Eh… ¿Tamao?-Dijo Yoh realmente aterrado al notar como los brazos de Tamao rodeaban su cuello y lo acercaban peligrosamente a sus labios.

¡Imposible! Iba a besarlo y él estaba paralizado, completamente. Sintió un escalofrío cuando su amiga rozó sus labios, cuando lo acercó más, pero por suerte no llegó a nada, no después del sonido de un carraspeo.

Justo detrás de él estaba Anna, increíblemente no estaba sorprendida, ni se veía molesta… bueno eso tal vez podía ponerlo en duda, pero…

-Perdón, no quise interrumpir-Y no pudo evitar que una nota de sarcasmo sonara en su voz, definitivamente el tono amable no le iba- Sólo quería decirte que voy a salir.

Instintivamente se libró del abrazó de Tamao y se acercó hasta Anna, francamente ahora Anna no le daba nada de miedo a comparación de su amiga de infancia, quien lo miraba con cierto reproche.

-Oh… genial, de hecho, no interrumpes nada, en realidad pensábamos ir a comer algo contigo… ¡justo ahora!-Dijo con un tono nervioso incapaz de ocultar.

-Genial, se ve que ustedes tienen muy buena comunicación, pero como te he dicho, voy a salir-Le recordó con cierta crueldad.

Apretaba su bolso contra sí, como si eso de verdad le diera la seguridad de no gritar ante tal situación. Dios, Tamao no perdía el tiempo y lo peor es que era tonta, sólo estaba asustando a Yoh.

-Genial, yo te acompaño-Respondió de inmediato mientras posaba una mano cerca de su cintura.

Y temblaba, casi sonreía forzado, como implorando que por favor lo salvara de tal situación.

-Oh… no Yoh, qué educación la tuya, Tamao es tu invitada-Contestó la rubia, obligándose a mantener la calma, la cordura- Además es algo insignificante, Kalim necesita una nueva lavadora y seguro te vas a aburrir viendo esas cosas.

Sí claro como si ella supiera de esas cosas, en su vida había comprado algo para la casa, ya parecía que iba a saber qué comprar, asimismo era sólo una excusa para estar fuera de la casa, con Tamao ahí no quería ver más escenitas del tipo que acababa de presenciar.

-No, claro que no, Tamao ya se va, necesita arreglarse y no te preocupes. -Dijo un poco más seguro mientras tomaba con más confianza a la rubia de la cintura.- Estoy seguro que el azul se te verá muy bien.

La chica le sonrió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, sólo que también se sentía un poco molesta por la repentina distancia que puso entre los dos, pero claro, él no sabía que Anna le había dicho todo sobre la situación y le estaba dando una oportunidad para conquistarlo.

-Está bien, creo que se hace tarde para arreglarme-Dijo sin mucho ánimo al ver el reloj, ya que estaba a tiempo para todo, incluso para un masaje.- Nos veremos en un rato, Yoh.

-Genial...-Pronunciaron al unísono y aunque eso sonó raro, les pareció curioso ya que fue la única cosa que hizo sentir incómoda a Tamao, más por el intercambio de miradas que sostenían.

No tardó mucho en salir y cuando lo hizo Anna miró lo rápido que se subía a su coche, entonces se apartó de Yoh rápidamente.

-No es lo que tú te imaginas, ella sólo…-Trató de explicarle el castaño, pero ella no parecía muy dispuesta a escuchar.

Ahora que estaban afuera y a unos pasos de su Mercedes, lo único que deseaba oír era el motor del auto encender.

-No me tienes que explicar nada, Yoh. Lo que tu hagas está bien- Aclaró tajantemente mientras abría la puerta del conductor.

-Eso dijiste la última vez y no quiero recordarte como terminó todo-Dijo con una sonrisa realmente divertida en su rostro en tanto se interponía entre ella y el auto- Y no estás en óptimas condiciones para manejar.

-No eres mi doctor-Rebatió enojada cuando le arrebató las llaves.

-No, pero soy tu esposo-Contestó el castaño- Y no te pongas celosa, estoy contigo.

-Claro, siempre estás conmigo-Pronunció con sarcasmo y sin poder evitarlo, pero ya había hablado, lo peor es que ella le daba todas las salidas a Tamao- Y no es queja, sólo que si hubieses estado conmigo Hao no me hubiese besado hace unos momentos.

-Vaya y yo preocupándome por Tamao-Respondió cerrando la puerta principal, sólo para guiarla al otro lado del coche- ¿Es que Hao no puede controlar ese impulso loco que tiene por ti? Me está volviendo loco, en serio, qué bueno que te has ido a trabajar ya.

Y aunque fuese una completa mentira, ya que antes le dio una fuerte bofetada, motivo por el cual no concluyó sus acciones. Su acoso estaba volviéndose una completa locura.

_-¡Deja de fingir, por favor, no soporto que estés con él!- Le había gritado prácticamente._

¿Hasta qué punto podría llegar Hao? ¿Sería capaz de perder la razón como Marion? Después de esa discusión había salido furioso y eso le dio tiempo de pensar en su esposo.

-¿Anna?-Le preguntó inquieto- ¿Estás bien?

-Claro…

* * *

Por supuesto que algo pasaba, lo podía sentir en el ambiente, en cada ocasión que lo miraba, Anna traía un secreto entre manos y no quería decirle. Dudaba que fuera referente a su hermano, ya que actuaba con mucha naturalidad delante de su abuela cada vez que Hao coqueteaba, incluso llegaba a ignorarlo. ¿Qué podría estarla preocupando a ese extremo?

-¿Será la revista?-Se cuestionó una vez más.

No entendía de dónde salían ese tipo de fotografías, ni siquiera tenía interés amoroso en Tamao, por lo tanto cómo podían decir que estaba engañando a Anna y lo peor era que cada vez que mencionaba el tema, ella simplemente lo evadía. ¿Qué pensaría de él?

-Señor, lo busca el señor Silver-Le anunció su secretaria.

Bastaron unos minutos para relajarse, Amidamaru le había enseñado a mantener el temple frío y solemne, especialmente frente a grandes adinerados como Silver Asakura. Se levantó y lo saludó calurosamente, tanto como podía porque no tenía una gran conexión con él.

-¿A qué debo tu visita, Silver?

-Negocios, naturalmente, y para agradecerte las muchas atenciones que has tenido con mi hija últimamente, no para de hablar maravillas de ti.-Describió con tanta naturalidad mientras observaba en el rostro del castaño sólo indiferencia- No quiero ver a mi hija lastimada…

-Sólo somos amigos, Silver.- Le recordó Yoh- Estoy casado y planeo estarlo aún con todos estos rumores absurdos.

-Por supuesto, sólo me cuestionaba acerca de otro rumor que se está esparciendo, no creí que Anna fuera estéril- Pronunció en un tono totalmente falso, más aún cuando una sutil sonrisa adornaba su rostro- No quiero incomodarte, pero la descendencia es importante para ti y toda la familia, a menos que quieras que los hijos de Hao sean los herederos de esta empresa.

Su rostro expresaba seriedad, pero sus palabras parecían una burla en los oídos de Yoh, qué pretendía, él era el único culpable de que Tamao y él no se hubieran casado y francamente ahora lo agradecía, ya no sentía esa conexión especial ahora que eran adultos.

-No debería contestarte eso, pero por respeto, por lo que te une a mi madre voy a responder- Dijo sin ningún titubeo, claro que dentro de esa oficina tenía muchos recuerdos de su abuelo, gran parte de lo que para él significaba esa compañía- Mi abuelo fue como un padre para mí y él no tenía miedo a quedarse sin herederos, aunque tuviera nietos, lo importante era mantenerla a flote, disfrutarla como él quería. Francamente si no llego a tener hijos, no me importará ceder mi puesto a mis sobrinos, para mí sería un placer.

No sabía por qué pero ya esperaba esa respuesta, demasiado predecible para su gusto.

-Tamao puede darte un hijo-Rebatió con confianza.

¿Qué pretendía con esos tontos comentarios? Él no estaba engañando a Anna y menos con su amiga, mucho menos ahora que trabajaba para ella. Pero lejos de eso, Silver tenía otras intenciones, lo evidenciaba en sus ojos.

-Pues… gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero prefiero quedarme sin hijos.

Y aunque pareciera increíble aún le costaba trabajo manejar su buena disposición. Él siempre le pareció imponente y hasta de alguna forma creyó que en otras circunstancias, en otra vida, sin dinero, tal vez hubiesen sido los buenos amigos.

-No piensas en el futuro, ¿quién podría heredar todo esto?-Le dijo prácticamente sorprendido.

-Confió en Hao, él tendrá muchos hijos, y si me disculpas, tengo una junta que atender-Le despidió con respeto- Tamao es muy linda, no necesita que la vendas al mejor postor.

* * *

Ahora que estaba de nuevo con una carga descomunal de trabajo, tenía la impresión de que Yoh no quería tenerla tan cerca, pero considerando que Hao estaba muy a la expectativa de los dos, aquello tenía que sonar ridículo. Sin embargo, no estaba de más preguntarle. Estaba perfectamente ataviada con el camisón de seda blanco que no revelaba nada, lo cual le aliviaba en cierta forma porque no deseaba seducirlo, ni nada por el estilo, sólo quería hablar con él.

Abrió la puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones y se percató que la única luz que había era la de la lámpara de noche. Y que su esposo estaba profundamente dormido, sentado y con una revista en su regazo. Seguramente estaba leyendo algún interesante artículo o mejor dicho, el que ella misma había sacado a la luz, el supuesto romance entre él y Tamao.

Se sentó en la cama y admiró la tranquilidad que tenía para dormir. Se veía tan apacible y… ¿atractivo? Seguramente debía de tener alucinaciones severas, porque estaba considerando palabras poco acordes referentes a su amigo Asakura. Pero de cierta manera, no quería hacerlo sentir mal, porque el hecho de sacar eso como rumor era para eso, para dar una entrevista y que él obtuviera cierto dinero extra.

Y debería de empezar por quitarle esa odiosa revista de su mano. También por acomodarlo para dormir, porque aquella posición estaba lejos de ser cómoda. Así que lentamente se acercó para colocar la revista en la mesa de lado. Sólo que su cercanía le brindó un sentimiento que jamás había tenido respecto a él. Dudó un poco antes de acariciar sus cabellos castaños y más cuando se percató de que aquel sentimiento obedecía a un llamado fuerte en su interior. Quería besarlo.

-No deberías ser tan amable con las personas-Le dijo como si él estuviese despierto- Te hace vulnerable y ellos… abusarán de ti.

Aunque más que un consejo, era algo que no soportaba, no quería verlo en una situación similar, porque en cierta forma quería protegerlo, no quería que los demás vieran su vulnerabilidad, como ella lo hacía. Fue así como lentamente fue recorriendo con sutileza su rostro, sus dedos apenas rozaban su piel, hasta tocar sus labios.

-Te esfuerzas demasiado-Susurró cerca de oído justo cuando se inclinó a rozar sus labios con los suyos.

Era un toque tan sutil que era imposible que lo hubiese despertado, pero cuando ella no pudo resistirse a la idea de besarlo de forma más íntima, obtuvo una respuesta de él, que terminó por romper el encanto de su sueño. Esperaba que abriera los ojos y la alejara, pero lejos de hacerlo la había abrazado.

Y sintió la suavidad de la cama cuando él se obligó a voltear su cuerpo. Hacía tanto que no sentía el calor de su pecho sobre ella, ni la inexplicable reacción que tenía de sentir su boca con la suya.

Intentó después de unos momentos apartarlo, aquello no era correcto, no cuando lo que buscaba era arrojarlo a los brazos de otra mujer, no cuando temía que aquella unión se sintiera diferente a la que guardaba de la primera vez.

-Yoh…-Pronunció en medio de aquel beso tranquilo que ahora le daba.

-No hables…-Le calló con ternura mientras sus manos acariciaban con vehemencia la piel de sus brazos.

Y lentamente se incorporó, fue una eternidad la que la miró y lo hacía de forma tan distinta, había mucha profundidad, solemnidad y serenidad. Entonces Yoh comenzó a quitarse la camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta mientras Anna admiraba en silencio sus acciones.

Después se quedó inmóvil al percibir las yemas de sus dedos sobre su piel, la forma tan sensual en que él rozaba delicadamente su rostro, su cuello, el nacimiento de sus pechos, hasta que finalmente se recostó a un lado de ella y ahí la abrazó a su cuerpo, a su pecho desnudo.

Percibió su tibieza y la piel caliente de su cuerpo, más cuando él no dejó espacio entre sus cuerpos. Tenía que admitirlo, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, quería que la tocara íntimamente y así lo sintió, cuando una mano de su esposo tocó sin miedo su pierna y poco a poco se adentró para bajar lentamente sus bragas.

-¿Qué haces?- Se atrevió a decirle como un murmuro, mientras temblaba de sólo pensar que la tocaría profundamente otra vez.

-Quiero conocerte bien-Le respondió Yoh encantado por la respuesta que le daba su esposa, más cuando sintió que la ropa se deslizaba por su pierna con tanta facilidad.

Decir que no le gustaba estar en sus brazos era una completa mentira y más aún por la sutileza que tenía de bajar los tirantes de su camisón. Besaba sus hombros, y después mordió con ternura su cuello mientras ella sentía unos dedos hundirse en su intimidad.

Soltó sin querer un gemido, especialmente porque llevaba tanto sin sentir ese estremecimiento que le pareció casi raro. Yoh la calló con un beso y la llevó a sentir la grandeza que era tenerlo sobre ella. Con qué facilidad descendía su ropa por sus hombros, sus brazos, su abdomen.

Cerró los ojos, ya no le importaba lo que él hacía con ella, francamente no le importaba mucho, se sentía bien y eso era lo importante. Sólo que cuando sus caricias comenzaron mas ser más intensas, callar todo su placer se volvió en una locura.

-¡Ahhh!- Gritó finalmente al gozar de un orgasmo sin igual que le provocaban sus manos, pero eso no quedó ahí.

Yoh se atrevió a más, mucho más y bajó sin miedo hacia su intimidad que besó y deleito con cada lamida. No podía creer que él le hiciera sentir semejante placer y se aferró a las sábanas de la cama sin poder evitarlo. Su sensibilidad estaba al límite y con semejante explosión de placer no sabía si estaría consiente. Él se desnudó completamente y expuso su cuerpo con total virilidad.

Pero estaba completamente equivocada si creía que ese hormigueo duraría poco, ya que cuando él volvió a mirarla, la suavidad se evaporó para convertirse en una loca y desesperante pasión, especialmente cuando su cuerpo estaba de nuevo prácticamente sobre ella, y aunque tenía cuidado de no lastimarla, había algo genuinamente exquisito, pues el roce de sus cuerpos terminó por sucumbirlos en un gran beso que ahogó sus gritos cuando él se adentró en ella.

No recordaba con exactitud su sentir la primera vez, pero esta era intensa, diferente, mucho más explosiva. Su brazo se aferró a la espalda de su esposo, mientras el bombardeó en su interior la llenaba de gozo y dicha. Mordió su hombro con suavidad a fin de callar la inexplicable euforia que tenía. En verdad, él lo hacía de una manera tan salvaje, que creyó por un momento que no era él, sino…

-Hao…-Murmuró en un leve sonido, pero cuando se dejó caer sobre la cama y contempló el rostro serio y pasional de su esposo.

Él no era su antiguo amante y no lo sería, ya que la ternura que mostraba en un principio era sólo el preámbulo a una exquisita entrega que terminó por sucumbirla a un increíble orgasmo. Se entregó por completo cuando él reclamó sus labios y más cuando su cintura se pegó al cuerpo de él.

Pocas veces lo había sentido, esa conexión durante el sexo, durante el cual podía tener momentos de lucidez para decidir, para pensar qué tanto lo quería, para idolatrar a su amante. En este caso, Yoh suspiró agotado, que terminara dentro de ella era algo que pasaba desapercibido, sólo cuando sus cuerpos se separaron y él la abrazó por la espalda pudo sentir lo que había hecho.

-Te extrañaba…-Le susurró el castaño al oído.

El compás de su respiración con la suya era una bella melodía, pero dentro de su ser sabía que no era correcto, ni siquiera un poco. La forma en que la abrazaba era genuinamente encantadora, el perfecto amanecer, uno que se perdería definitivamente. No pudo conciliar el sueño, en cambio él dormía plácidamente. Había cometido una tontería, él la amaba, de eso estaba segura, y ahora lo haría más.

-No puedo quedarme…-Le susurró al oído, aunque él estuviera completamente hechizado en un sueño profundo- Lo siento.

Su hombro le dolió, como también una parte desconocida, que le pedía a gritos regresar a la cama y quedarse a su lado. La noche prevalecía aún, pero ella no tenía sueño, no después de percibir el increíble sentimiento que estaba despertando en ella.

-Adios,Yoh..-Pronunció dejando la habitación.

Tras esa puerta estaba dejando a un gran hombre, a un magnifico esposo y a su futuro ex marido. Cerró los ojos y antes de lamentar su decisión, se cambió de ropa, tomó los documentos necesarios y con cuidado se abrigó. Dejó todo preparado, ya lo llamaría después, ahora lo único que quería hacer era alejarse.

-¿Doña Anna, qué hace levantada a esta hora?-Le preguntó sorprendido Ryu- ¿Va a salir?

Aunque la respuesta estaba de más, pues tenía en la mano las llaves de su auto. El día apenas comenzaba, la luz apenas se vislumbra, era lógico que se sorprendiera.

-No digas nada, sólo me he ido a trabajar desde temprano, ¿de acuerdo?-Le dijo firme, sin ningún titubeo, ni una señal de angustia.

-De acuerdo-Afirmó el hombre y la dejó partir.

Aún le costaba manejar a la perfección, pero no había más que un par de autos en la carretera y más en el camino a su oficina. Llegó y nadie estaba ahí, si sus cálculos no le fallaban, Mattilda llegaría en una hora y las demás media hora después. Llamó a Pilika y medio dormida le dijo que iría enseguida, Jun también, y Shalona de igual modo.

Nadie entendía su prisa, pero cuando la vieron con documentación y un gran set de diseños se espantaron por la ruta que eso tendría.

-¿Vamos a sacar una nueva colección? Pero sí aún tenemos la de hace dos semanas, ¿no es muy pronto?- Preguntó Pilika- ¿Estamos en quiebra?

-¿Anna, qué pasa?-Interrogó Shalona en el mismo tono desesperado, especialmente cuando la rubia les pasó una carpeta.

-Tamao es la nueva publirrelacionista, ella se va a encargar de nuestra imagen ante el cliente. Shalona, quiero que te ocupes del punto de venta del norte; Pilika, necesito que te encargues de la coordinación total de la colección de invierno, que llevará el sello de nuestra empresa, pero los diseños los harás tú, Jun.

Y cada una se quedó pasmada por la cantidad de cosas que les estaba encargando.

-¿Quieres que yo me haga cargo de esta colección?-Preguntó incrédula.

-Tienes una carpeta de mis últimos diseños, supongo que pueden sacar algunos dos o tres, pero que no prevalezca mi nombre en esta firma-Aclaró Kyouyama- En verdad, creo que les estoy pidiendo mucho, pero podrán hacerlo.

-¿Y esto? ¿Por qué?-Pidió una explicación Pilika.

Sólo que en ese momento entró Matti, y le sorprendió ver una junta a esa hora, sabía que Anna llegaba tres horas después que las demás, por eso no pudo evitar quedarse en silencio.

-Pasa, Mattilda, hay algo importante que deben saber-Le concedió Anna, mientras todas las mujeres la escuchaban con atención.- Voy a tomarme dos meses de vacaciones, con todo lo que pasó, creo que necesito un respiro.

Todas guardaron silencio y observaron cada detalle de su rostro. Se veía cansada, como si no hubiera dormido ni siquiera una hora, y considerando que eran casi las seis de la mañana, bien podían evaluar sus palabras una y otra vez.

-¿Es culpa de Marion?-Se atrevió a decir molesta Shalona- ¡Es bruja! ¡Arg! ¡Anna, tu eres fuerte, puedes con todo, no te dejes llevar por esa vieja loca, ya está en donde tiene que estar, pero no te vayas! ¿Qué vamos a hacer sin ti? Esto no sale a flote sin ti, nunca hemos estado sin ti tanto tiempo.

-Ella tiene razón-Secundó Pilika- Jamás hemos estado sin ti, tu eres la imagen fuerte de la compañía, sin ti, vamos a fracasar.

-Pero tú lo necesitas, ¿no es así?-Pronunció Jun- Jamás había visto esa desesperación en tus ojos, esa duda e incertidumbre…

Anna la miró directamente a los ojos ¿acaso era tan notorio?

-Necesito esto más de lo que ustedes creen, no es capricho, sino algo muy importante para mí y por ende, para ustedes.- Respondió con solemnidad mientras sus ojos se posaban en Mattilda- Me voy al aeropuerto en media hora, necesito un vuelo a Alemania, ¿puedes encargarte Pilika?

-Por supuesto…-Contestó conmovida por la suavidad de sus palabras- Y Anna, si esto es importante para ti, entonces tienes todo nuestro apoyo.

-Gracias…-Susurró tranquila- Jun, necesito que recojas una maleta en mi casa, Kalim te entregara un bolso, quiero que lo lleves al aeropuerto. Shalona, necesito que lleves a Hao unas cosas, la caja que está en la esquina de mi oficina.

Todas se acercaron y se despidieron de ella. En el ambiente había melancolía, y en el rincón sólo Matti no se atrevía a despedirse, necesitaba hablar con ella antes de todo, antes de que se marchara.

-Te conseguiré un vuelo privado lo antes posible.-Le dijo Pilika antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarla con su secretaria.

Sabía la razón de su estado, ella misma había provocado cientos de cosas, incluso la última.

-Debe ser difícil para ti lidiar con esto- Comentó Anna- Tu mejor amiga está en un sanatorio y tu sientes una culpa terrible.

Las lágrimas de Mattilda comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Tenía demasiada energía acumulada, muchos sentimientos contradictorios.

-Anna, perdón, en serio…. No sé por qué lo hice, yo no debí lastimarte como lo hice. Lo siento, en verdad, lo siento… no debí modificar tu agenda, ni siquiera facilitarle a Hao y Marion toda la información, ni hacer que Yoh se molestara contigo porque lo rechazabas para ir a comer o ir a algún evento público, simplemente no…

-No te estoy reclamando nada, ni siquiera quería que me dijeras todo eso. Y no añadas más culpas, sé que le diste muchas direcciones a Marion para encontrar la pistola.

-Dijo que era para un amigo…-Explicó ella, pero Anna no quería saber nada- Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya, no merezco seguir aquí.

-Mattilda, lo único que quiero de ti es que me informes semana con semana el movimiento de la empresa. Quiero que el correo electrónico que reciba tenga estos datos-Le dijo dándole una hoja- Lo que hayas hecho con tu vida, no me importa ahora, es pasado.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan benevolente? Incluso sabes que esto merece más que tu desprecio-Añadió contrariada la mujer- ¿Te ha hecho tanto daño que no puedes ser mala?

¿Por qué todos querían explicaciones? Ella no quería darlas, por algo se había salido de la cama de Yoh, por algo estaba ahí esperando escapar mientras todos dormían.

-Estoy confundida-Confesó- Y no quiero tu lastima, sólo necesito un tiempo para pensar las cosas. Por eso te necesito aquí, sé que jugábamos en dos bandos distintos, pero ahora te das cuenta que estás en el lado equivocado, de ti depende reivindicarte y servirme como siempre he esperado de ti. No necesito más.

-¿Estás confundida porque te has enamorado de Yoh?- Se atrevió a preguntar- Hao está obsesionado contigo, tal vez ambos, los tres, necesiten este tiempo.

-Bien, qué bueno que comprendas, pero que sea la última vez que tratas de hurgar en mis sentimientos-Le amenazó Kyouyama anta una sutil y sincera sonrisa de su secretaría.

-Pronto tendrás que decidirte…

* * *

La experiencia placentera de su sueño era sencillamente especial. Los días anteriores eran un tormento con tanta incertidumbre, con tantas presiones en el trabajo y más porque Tamao había empezado a frecuentarlo con afluencia, pero eso iba a cambiar, lo sentía en la conexión que tuvo con Anna.

Sólo que su mano sintió el vació de la cama. Abrió los ojos y percibió, en efecto, que ella ya no estaba. No de nuevo, se lamentó el castaño, no cuando había pasado la mejor noche de su vida en meses. Sencillamente no la entendía, claro, tampoco le había dado tiempo de explicarse.

-Anna…-La llamó en su habitación, pero tampoco estaba.

Se puso un pantalón y vio que en el reloj apenas eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Kanna entró minutos después con una charola de café y un desayuno ligero.

-¿Kanna, has visto salir a Anna?-Le preguntó Yoh severamente decepcionado.

-No, señor, desde ayer no la he visto- Respondió, ya que no era el único que preguntaba por ella.- Su hermano también la está buscando.

Eso no era nada raro, se la vivía acosando a su esposa y francamente ya estaba cansado, prometió no golpearlo de nuevo, pero sinceramente ya estaba rayando en obsesión lo suyo con Anna. Tomó su celular y marcó al número, lo mandó al correo de voz, volvió a marcar y el resultado fue el mismo.

-¡Con un demonio!-Exclamó Hao y lo vio pasar a una velocidad impresionante.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Preguntó Yoh a su ama de llaves- ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Una mujer vino hace como dos horas a entregarle un paquete, supongo que contenía cosas muy personales, la caja estaba sellada y se veía muy femenina-Añadió con morbo- Supongo que eso lo puso de mal humor. ¿Bajará a desayunar?

-No…- Negó el castaño agarrando la primera camiseta que veía- Dile a Ryu que saqué mi coche, por favor.

Y en menos de lo que esperaba salió y alcanzó a ver a Hao, perseguirlo, mejor dicho. Iba rápido, pero como él tenía experiencia con la velocidad, no tuvo problema en alcanzarlo, lo que sí le sorprendió es que no percibía que lo seguía. Paró y notó que estaban en las oficinas de Anna, entonces su hermano bajó furioso y él también.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Yoh?- Le replicó el mayor- Todo esto ha sido tu culpa.

-¡¿Qué? ! Mi culpa! ¡¿De qué me hablas?- Le dijo empujando a su hermano con fuerza, no sólo por el calor del momento, sino por la forma en que se atrevía a venir por ella.

Sintió la brisa del aire meterse a su ropa. Y después los puñetazos de Hao, como si aquella presión se estuviera guardando. Lo ilógico era que ahora cada quien actuaba por mera furia y celos mezclados con la impotencia de ambos. ¿A qué punto llegaron que pronto tuvieron un verdadero público espectador?

-¡Deténganse! ¡Están dando un espectáculo aquí afuera!-Gritó Jun desesperada y molesta.

Hao golpeó una vez más la cara de su hermano y lo tumbó en el suelo, no se esperó a la venganza de él, simplemente corrió al interior del edificio, se adentró a la oficina de Anna, que estaba vacía.

-¿Buscas algo, Hao?- Le preguntó con un tono alevoso Matti- ¿Estas en la nueva oficina de Jun, lo sabías?

-Déjate de juegos, Matti, ¿dónde está?-Cuestionó de nueva cuenta, esta vez más que furioso.

-Se fue, dijo que estaba cansada de todo, hasta de ti-Señaló con crudeza al castaño que venía entrando- Decidió viajar una temporada, dos meses y por ahora sólo estamos nosotras.

Sus palabras tan simples se definían en heridas profundas. ¿Cómo era posible? Ellos no creían que Anna huyera, pero definitivamente debía sentir tanta desesperación para hacerlo

-¡Mientes, ¿Dónde está?- Gritó Hao- ¡Necesito hablar con ella, esto no puede quedarse así!

Yoh estaba sin habla, adolorido, dudoso. En cambio el mayor exigía una respuesta y tomó a Mattilda por los hombros hasta arrancar de sus labios un lugar, un señuelo.

-Se fue a Noruega.-Le informó finalmente- Salió hace una hora.

Obtener la respuesta era lo único que esperaba y así salió corriendo. Varios espectadores miraban absortos la escena y Mattilda cerró la puerta antes de que más curiosos quisieran estar ahí. Notó por primera vez la palidez de Yoh y la tristeza que reflejaba su rostro.

-Le he mentido, ella me pidió que no le dijera a nadie-Explicó Matti en un tono tan suave.

-Lo sé, sé que no quiere saber nada de nadie, y no la culpo, pero debió avisarme…

-Te llamará, dijo que lo haría-Aseveró la mujer- Quiere poner sus sentimientos en orden, sin presiones, sin Hao de por medio.

Una sutil sonrisa se coló en su rostro, al menos eso lo aliviaba un poco.

-Tú la quieres, ella también- Agregó Mattilda- Si yo fuera tú, no dejaría que dudara más, le demostraría que soy su única opción.

-Es un lindo pensamiento, pero cómo lo sabes.

-Porque la conozco-Contestó Matti- Y pretende olvidar los sentimientos que tiene por ti yéndose lejos ¿Tomarías esa oportunidad?

* * *

No tardó en llegar, aceleró y no le importó lo demás, tenía que salir, buscarla, porque estaba seguro que esa era su última oportunidad. Por eso, en el momento en que piso su casa, le pidió a medio personal que prepararan sus cosas de viaje en menos de diez minutos. Kanna se veía notablemente confundida, pero lo hizo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Preguntó Kino cuando lo vio entrar al estudio algo agitado.

-Voy a irme de viaje-Le contestó con una sonrisa visible- Anna se fue y yo voy a buscarla, abuela.

Aunque su rostro no expresara lo enojada que estaba, sus manos si delataban que no aprobaba la idea, para nada.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado y menos para perseguir a esa mujer-Dijo sin miramientos y se levantó con la fortaleza que aún tenía- ¡No hagas tonterías, Hao!

El castaño se quedó sorprendido, pero aquellas palabras sólo lo irritaron, más cuando era Kino, él pensaba que no se iría de parte de Yoh y…

-¡Maldita sea, abuela, yo merezco ser más feliz que el bastardo de mi hermano! ¡¿Por qué todos lo prefieren? ¡Y lo sabes, lo sabes… sabes que yo amo a Anna y si hasta ahora me he contenido es porque no quiero arruinarla, por la bruja que tengo por madre, por…!

-¡Por una tontería! ¡Ubícate, Hao, estás actuando como una persona inmadura, ya tienes 28 años, ya no eres un adolescente para estar persiguiendo a una mujer, ya no eres un muchachito para hacerle la vida imposible a tu hermano! ¡Madura!- Le reclamó la anciana mientras se paraba y lo miraba de frente.- Estás tan obsesionado por el amor que tu madre le profesa a Yoh, que no te paras a pensar que él también ha pasado por lo mismo que tú.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Mi padre sí lo quería, tú lo sabes abuela, sabes que lo quería! ¡Y aquí es diferente, mi madre… no me quiere y todo es su culpa!

-¡Es culpa de ambos!- Puntualizó la anciana- ¡No te hagas la víctima, cuando sabes que no es sólo culpa de Yoh!

Entonces las lágrimas de rencor, de amargura comenzaron a brotar de los ojos del Asakura. Sus puños se cerraron y golpearon consecutivamente el escritorio de madera. Kino no debía pensar así, no debía.

-¡Yoh me ha arrebatado todo, el amor de mi madre, mi empresa! ¡ Yo ayudé a que esa empresa creciera y se hiciera fuerte cuando más lo necesitaba, soy yo quien merece todo, soy yo quien debería estar al frente de todo, pero ese… ese estúpido testamento!

-Hao…-Murmuró la anciana preocupada, especialmente por la codicia de Keiko y la de él, que era muy joven para obsesionarse con esas cosas- No existe tal testamento.

Hao no sólo la miró con incredulidad, sino que se burló de sus palabras, se rió sin el menor problema. ¿Qué no existía tal testamento… cómo…? Pero su rostro de Kino seguía impasible, serio.

-No…!El notario lo leyó hace años, dijo que el abuelo había dictado esa orden, él lo dijo! ¡Abuela, no me vengas con esto, he cometido un error grandísimo por culpa de ese dichoso testamento!

Kino se acercó y abrió uno de los estantes con llave. Todo el tiempo estuvo a su alcance, todo el tiempo fue mentira que había un testamento que establecía una competencia entre su hermano y él. No podía sentirse peor.

-Hay un testamento, pero no es el que tú has escuchado. Yo cree ese segundo testamento, que es falso, pensando que podría revivir el ánimo de tu hermano y que podría ayudar a mejorar tu relación con Keiko. En ambas situaciones me equivoqué, porque Yoh no quería el poder de la empresa, no hasta que Anna se atrevió a entrar en su vida.

Y sin mayor preámbulo le entregó un sobre amarillo. Su impresión fue tal que tuvo que sentarse, aquel documento tenía más de casi veinte años y venía con una nota extensa de su abuelo. Sus ojos miraron totalmente impresionados a la anciana y más después de leer las primeras líneas.

-¿Yoh es… el heredero legítimo de mi abuelo?-Preguntó casi sin poder creerlo- Pero… ¿cómo? ¡No lo comprendo!

-Él tenía fe en ti, Hao, pero sabía que el dinero te obsesionaba a pesar de que eras sólo un niño. Creía que tarde o temprano perderías el rumbo, por eso cifró en Yoh todas sus esperanzas, lo llevó como un padre a su hijo…-Rememoró con melancolía- Yoh fue un hijo para él, siempre cándido, especial, aunque siempre estaba solo.

-¿Y yo qué? ¡No soy un monstruo!-Replicó totalmente dolido el castaño- ¡No me quiere mi madre y no me quiere mi abuelo, cómo crees que me siento!

-Tu abuelo sí te quiso, por eso dejó que Mikihisa te llevará. Ellos pensaban que Keiko influiría mucho en ti, que te haría una persona más dura, más codiciosa y sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos.-Relató con ironía la anciana- Lamento tanto que sus esfuerzos no hayan funcionado.

Se paró y miró a Yoh entrar decidido, seguramente a él le tomaría más tiempo prepararse para salir de viaje, por eso debía zanjar ese tema con Hao.

-Nunca estuve de acuerdo con Mikihisa, él creía que Yoh era más fuerte, principalmente porque se parecía más su carácter al de él, por eso lo dejó sólo, lo abandonó prácticamente.-Añadió con seriedad- Y para tu abuelo, Yoh era el más factible para depositar su fortuna, sabía cuánto amaba Yoh los autos y su compañía. Él siempre fue el heredero, pero yo no quería aislarte más y cuando cedí el poder de la compañía siempre pensé en ti, antes que en Yoh.

En realidad no sabía qué pensar con todo eso, no sabía ni siquiera qué contestar.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Mi madre sigue pensando que gracias a que Yoh se casó es millonario, eso no va para nada en tu plan. ¿Qué ganas con desmoralizarme más, abuela?-Reclamó con profunda tristeza.

-Un hombre no puede tomar decisiones si no conoce su realidad-Argumentó Kino- Yo quiero que tu sepas esto, porque tu problema con Yoh empezó por una tonta y absurda competencia a los que lo sometió Keiko. Y siguió cuando se pelearon por la misma mujer… Hao, la actitud que tienes es la misma que tiene tu madre hacia ti y si tu aún quieres a Anna, la dejarás ir.

-No…

-Está profundamente confundida, y no es por ti, es por él-Agregó con decisión- Tú no le has dado motivos para dudar entre lo que puedes ofrecerle tu a lo que puede ofrecerle tu hermano.

-¡No puedo! ¡Yoh siempre se queda con todo!-Exclamó molesto- No le dejaré a Anna.

-No es una cosa, es una persona y sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer. Si la amas, dejarás de actuar como un idiota. Tienes toda la información, ahora decide cómo vas a jugar de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Ren miraba impaciente el reloj, de no ser porque Jun le había dicho la buena noticia, que quedaba al frente de todo mientras Anna no estaba, difícilmente creería la tontería que Yoh estaba cometiendo, pero era perfecto, totalmente perfecto.

-Lo siento, Ren, he tenido un sin número de problemas-Pronunció Yoh, que acababa de entrar a su despacho y no venía solo.

-¿Está seguro de esto?-Le preguntó Amidamaru de nueva cuenta- ¿Me tiene la suficiente confianza?

-Confío en ti con mi vida- Respondió sin ninguna duda el castaño- Por suerte, Ren es muy eficiente y apenas tengo tiempo de armar esta ceremonia.

-Sólo serán dos meses, no veo por qué tanto alarde-Interrumpió tajantemente Tao- Aquí están los papeles, será mejor que los firmes.

Tanto Yoh como Manta se miraron mutuamente, Oyamada ya había pasado por el mismo trámite, así que sólo iba asesorando a Yoh con el repliegue de actividades que tenía que llevar a cabo. Hizo a un lado un par de documentos y firmó, ni siquiera se tomó la libertad de leerlo.

-Tienes que leer los papeles, Yoh-Le dijo Oyamada.- Es como si firmaras en blanco.

-No hay mucho tiempo, y supongo que esta todo tal cuál te lo pedí, ¿no es así Ren?-Cuestionó Yoh con certeza.

-Así es. Tal y como tu abuelo lo indicó, sólo necesitaba tu firma.- Respondió con seriedad- Esta noche haremos la ceremonia, pero antes tienen que firmar todos, incluido el testigo. Después pasaré la circular a los accionarios, pero afortunadamente, la empresa está prácticamente a tu nombre en su totalidad.

-¿Qué hay de Hao, necesitamos de él también?-Cuestionó interesado, más que nada porque su hermano se había ido.

-No, no será necesario, me comunicaré con su abogado. Está tramitando algo importante.-Contestó pensativo- Probablemente una acción en tu contra.

Yoh miró a Amidamaru y él sonrió con levedad y apoyó su mano en el hombro del Asakura.

-Todo estará bien.

Sí, ahora más que nada deseaba creerlo, especialmente por la volatilidad de la decisión, esperaba hacer lo correcto, deseaba con toda su alma que así fuera. Y sin embargo, mirar a todos los accionistas, los patrocinadores y la gente más influyente del ramo le causó un severo escalofrío y más cuando la prensa comenzó a fotografiarlo y preguntar por ella.

Más de uno lo hizo, excepto la abuela, que miraba impasible sus acciones. Había pedido una opinión de su parte, si debía ir por ella o simplemente dejarla y esperar su regreso. Nada… Kino no respondió, sólo aceptaba lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Yoh!-Le llamó Tamao y le sorprendió que estuviera ahí, más porque no tenía invitación o una cosa semejante.

-¿Tamao, qué haces aquí?-Preguntó realmente anonadado- ¿Cómo… ¿Silver está aquí?

-No, tuvo que salir de viaje, tu mamá lo está esperando en Viena, al parecer quiere que la asesoré con algunas transacciones-Resaltó con naturalidad- ¿Por qué es todo es te escándalo, hay algo importante?

-Sí… Amidamaru será el nuevo CEO de la compañía y la empresa mientras estoy ausente un par de meses-Le explicó no muy convencido.

-¿Saldrás? Anna no me dijo nada de eso, ¿A dónde iras?-Cuestionó extrañada- ¿Es necesario que haga algún papeleo también?

Entonces tantas preguntas e información lo desubicó a un grado extremo. Respiró y la miró con seriedad.

-¿Fue Anna la que te dio su pase de exclusividad?-Aunque no hubiese querido expresarlo en ese tono tan golpeado, así había sido.

-Tengo todo su apoyo para volver a… renacer nuestra relación, Yoh- Confirmó con cierta pena- Es lógico que ella me haya dado todos los privilegios, me entregó el pase, las llaves del coche y también…

-Nuestra cuenta bancaria-Completó el castaño- No puedo creer que haya hecho eso.

-Quiere que seas feliz, yo también admito que es muy dulce de su parte, muy entregada…

Pero Yoh no pensaba de la misma forma, y en cierto gradó eso le irritó, le fastidio que ellas estuvieran negociando un traspaso, como si él fuera un simple bien material.

-Tamao, eres mi amiga y siempre fuiste muy especial para mí, pero me quedó muy claro que yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ti. Si te fuiste fue tu decisión, yo jamás te dije que te esperaría y aún, antes de que llegara Anna, yo ya te había olvidado-Dijo sin detenerse siquiera a pensar en esos sentimientos- Cuando te veo siento cariño, me agradas, eres especial, pero ya, nada más.

Su respiración se tornó agitada, incluso más que la de ella. Ni siquiera había prestado atención a lo bonita que se veía, no, simplemente estaba molesto.

-Te agradecería mucho que fueras sólo mi amiga, Tamao, sólo eso espero de ti-Aclaró Yoh con mucha más sutileza.

No obstante, las lágrimas de su amiga comenzaron a brotar y el sentimiento de culpa también lo invadió.

-Si tan sólo me dieras una oportunidad…-Pronunció con tristeza- Te juró que nada será más importante para mí que tú.- Por favor…

Sus ojos y la forma en que estos le expresaban una profunda y grata devoción. No duda que había vivido momentos maravillosos a su lado, tal vez demasiado hermosos.

-Yo… no sé qué decirte.

* * *

Fausto tomaba el té tranquilamente, hacía muchos años que vivía en esa finca lejana en Alemania que le extrañaba oír los ruidos de los niños correr por su casa. Eliza debía de tener invitados, ya que ambos no tenían hijos naturalmente, pero aquello sonaba diferente…

-Eliza- La llamó una vez más, pero su esposa no respondía.

Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta que daba al inmenso bosque detrás de él. El escenario era simplemente maravilloso, pero lo que le paralizó fue ver a todo el séquito de niños brincando y bailando con su esposa en el centro. Sonrió y simplemente cerró la entrada. Caminó hacia la terraza y se sentó en la silla más cercana al barandal, sólo que se quedó sin habla al notar los largos cabellos rubios que volaban al compás del viento.

-Anna…-Pronunció incrédulo, más porque ella juró nuca regresar a ese lugar.

Descendió y caminó hacia donde estaba sentada. No llevaba más que un bolso de mano y su abrigo color miel puesto, casi podía deducir que sus labios temblaban de frío, pero su mirada decía algo más. Miraba la inmensidad de los valles que rodeaban su casa de campo y admiraba notablemente que el ambiente era muy distinto a Japón.

-Jamás pensé que vendrías tan pronto-Le dijo a modo de bienvenida.

-Necesito esto, estoy cansada de mi vida-Confesó Kyouyama sin ningún titubeó, contradiciendo notoriamente su respuesta, sus sentimientos tan vulnerables.

Y se sentó a su lado, no recordaba con claridad cuando fue la última vez que le había dicho semejantes palabras, pero si todo concordaba como creía…

-Saber cómo son las cosas es un duro golpe, pero si quieres aceptarlo…

Anna lo vio directamente a los ojos y en aquellas molestas pupilas podía ver claramente su respuesta.

-Es más complicado de lo que parece-Declaró tajantemente- No hay cosa que no hiciera por Yoh, Fausto, y eso… me asusta.

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: Wow, ya tenía tiempo que no escribía este fic, realmente me hacía mucha falta, y bueno excusas tengo muchas, realmente me apasiona escribir, me meto tanto en la trama que a veces no separo mi realidad de esta ficción, jajaja, pero sí ahora me retrasan otras cosas, no sé a veces pierdo el foco de las cosas, quiero dejarlo todo, pero al mismo tiempo sé que esto le da sentido a muchas cosas, en fin, menos blablablá, más escribir.

Este es un capítulo lleno de detalles, es decir estamos alcanzando la cima del climax, no faltará mucho para ver el desenlace de esta historia, la resolución, los conflictos y los nuevos problemas que vendrán. Es un capítulo mega eterno, lo sé, pero es tan primordial para resolver algunas cosas que en verdad quise hacérselos más ameno, y claro aquí prácticamente dominó Anna en todas las escenas. Y algo fundamental, señores, queridos lectores, nada será igual después de esto, todo va a cambiar, y si ustedes dudaban entre quien escoger, ahora en verdad verán en acción el trio de YOHXANNAXHAO, nada será igual, todo cambiará y les prometo… van a querer leer hasta el final.

Nos vemos en la próxima.

**Agradecimientos especiales: yazmin kyoyama, AlessaD, mick, Dark Zeldalink, hutyuo, clau17, Mariela Morales, emosa, NightStar.007, Naliamel, Criistiii206, aridarck, M. Fragrance of Winter, kei, marifer, Seyram Asakura y Carla, Katary y Lizeth.**

**Y gracias por el add a favoritos, me sorprende mucho cuando veo las estadísticas.**


	16. Capítulo XVI No me doy por vencido

**Capítulo XVI**

¿Por qué si una semana se pasa con lentitud tenía esa ansiedad carcomiendo sus sentidos? ¿Por qué cada vez que intentaba ver lo relajante de la vida en el campo, siempre venía a su mente su recuerdo? Odiaba con el alma tener esa actitud mediocre, porque no era ni la sombra de la gran mujer que era, no cuando se refugiaba en el silencio de una provincia alejada de todos los medios que conocía.

-El alma no se alimenta a base de suspiros, Anna-Le dijo Fausto con seriedad y colocó sobre sus manos una hermosa manzana roja.

Su mirada despreció la belleza de aquel fruto rojo y regresó la manzana a las manos de su padre.

-Estoy pensando seriamente en llamar un psicólogo, estás deprimida en exceso-Añadió preocupado- No has comido nada bien en los últimos días…

-No estoy enferma y mucho menos necesito indicaciones de terceros, me sé manejar sola y con eso puedo salir adelante. No necesito de nadie-Le dijo tajantemente- Ni de ti, ni de Yoh.

-Entonces deja de deambular como muerto por la casa- Replicó el rubio- Me enferma tu estado de inconsciencia. Primero, lo del bebé, después que tienes este afán de casarte con el hermano de tu ex novio, y ahora que estás confundida. ¿No te suena ridículo todos esos problemas?

-No… a mí no-Escuchó la voz clara y seria de Yoh Asakura- Para mí no son ridiculeces.

Fausto miró perplejo la figura serena y prudente del castaño, sus gestos que delataban imponencia y esa voz tan grave y profunda, que sólo emitía solemnidad. Eliza estaba detrás de él en el marco de la puerta y a esas alturas, esperaba que Anna reaccionara o mínimo emitiera alguna queja o sorpresa, pero parecía que no tenía emoción alguna.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Yoh?-Le preguntó asombrado Fausto.

-Vine a cerrar algunos asuntos pendientes, no me quedaré si eso es lo que le preocupa-Respondió mucho más tranquilo- Sólo quiero hablar con Anna.

Eliza tomó la mano del hombre y antes de que él replicara por ello, lo sacó de la terraza. Después de todo, sabía cuan protector podía ser Fausto con Anna y más en el estado tan nervioso en el que se encontraba, pero de algo estaba segura, lo que ella más necesitaba era hablar con el castaño.

Yoh observó el apoyo de Eliza y le sonrió con levedad antes de cerrar la puerta de la terraza y mirar fijamente a Anna, que parecía absorta en el atardecer de las montañas. El viento agitaba sus cabellos en forma sincrónica y al mismo tiempo arrancaba de su ser una extraña sensación de bondad, que no debía de tener en ese momento.

Suspiró y se sentó a su lado, esperando que aquello le diera un poco de su atención. Pero ella simplemente lo ignoraba.

-Es una completa idiotez lo que hiciste-Habló con seriedad el castaño- Horo Horo me ha contado lo que has hecho, y la forma en que has armado todo un revuelo para que yo intentara salir con Tamao.

Entonces ella cruzó su mirada con la de él e internamente no le dolía que considerara una completa estupidez sus acciones.

-Y si lo sabes, ¿por qué estás aquí perdiendo tu tiempo?- Le cuestionó indiferente- Deberías aprovechar este tiempo que te doy, tal vez así puedas darte cuenta si lo que hice es correcto o no.

-¡¿Y qué sabes tú de hacer lo correcto?- Reclamó cansado de esa actitud tan desinteresada- ¡Anna, tu no controlas mis sentimientos! ¡Ni aunque me pusieras a Tamao desnuda estaría con ella, porque no la amo!

-Eso es porque no le das una oportunidad- Respondió serena- Tiene todas las cualidades que a ti te gustan.

-¡¿Y tú qué sabes de mis gustos? Me conoces de apenas seis meses, y podría asegurar que ya no te vas a molestar en conocerme más- Contestó irritado- ¿Y sabes lo que odio más? Tu inseguridad. ¡Si no quieres dar un paso más en esta aparente relación sólo… solo tienes que decirlo!

Sus manos temblaban. Cómo podía mantenerse serena, cuando por dentro odiaba tener que enfrentarlo y más por la furia que él debía tener.

-Bien… calla… ya veo que no eres la mujer que yo pensaba-Añadió molesto- Te creía diferente, Kyouyama, pensaba que eras especial…

De acuerdo, tenía que admitir que eso le dolía. De cierta forma no quería decepcionarlo, pero ya lo había hecho desde el momento en que había tomado decisiones por él.

-Admito que fue un buen plan, Tamao estaba concentrada en conquistarme. Lo que no entiendo es porque armar rumores sobre un engaño, porque si lo pienso bien… ni me beneficia a mí como empresario, ni a mi imagen y mucho menos le haría caso a Tamao.

Cierto, eran puntos que había organizado de forma tan sistemática, que no había reparado que algunas cosas podrían chocar. Mordió sus labios con suavidad y dejó salir un gran y profundo suspiro.

-Estaba preparando el motivo por el cual íbamos a divorciarnos. Claro que no te beneficia un engaño, pero reencontrarte con una persona a la cual tu amabas eso bien podría ser un motivo de nuestra ruptura -Ironizó Kyouyama- Y tal vez tendrías una mala imagen al principio, pero después…

-Ya. Deja de imaginar esas ideas, Anna-Le detuvo decepcionado- Hace una semana hubiese venido a verte apenas después de que tu avión aterrizara aquí.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa melancolía.

-Pero me di cuenta de que si tú no querías algo, simplemente no debería de insistir tanto. Me hace sentir como un tonto que después de que tenemos sexo te vayas, como si el hecho de haber tenido ese contacto te remordiera la conciencia y también… me di cuenta que aún lo amas.

Un momento de silencio bastante incómodo para ser parte de la conversación, especialmente cuando Yoh se atrevió a posar su mano sobre la de ella.

-No te preocupes, esta es la última vez que insisto en algo, yo… trataré de encontrar en otro lado una segunda oportunidad-Aseguró más tranquilo- Sólo quiero que tu estés bien.

Sonrió con ironía y apretó la mano de su esposo con la suya. Dijera lo que dijera, él pensaba de esa forma y con justa razón.

-Decir que lo amo es muy volátil, te he repetido incansablemente que lo que siento por Hao está muy lejos de ser el mismo amor- Aclaró con firmeza- No me horroriza tener algo contigo, pero siento que no es adecuado, no me siento preparada para comenzar una relación seria.

El sol en la distancia estaba ocultándose lentamente, y los ojos de Yoh no podían apartar de su vista de ella. Anna se veía frágil y muy indefensa, pero sabía que sus convicciones eran fuertes y quería alejarse de todo para poder expresar sus inseguridades en paz, sin que nadie le dijese lo contrario.

-¿Sientes que podrías amarme tanto como a él? ¿O estás confundida si quererme sería correcto por haber estado con mi hermano antes?

-Ambas cosas-Admitió Anna- Y no esperaba que me buscaras, pensé que me odiarías.

-¿Y estabas aquí asimilando la idea de que yo iba a odiarte y querías resistir mi desprecio?-Completó el castaño- Es una idea loca, no te odiaría solo por buscarme pareja.

-Pero lo harás, especialmente después de que le dejé a Tamao todos nuestros proyectos-Agregó serena- Las acciones en la compañía de software, el nuevo diseño del automóvil, la cuenta conjunto…

Sí, ahora sí parecía meditarlo un poco. Soltó su mano y la posó sobre su frente. Suspiró y miró incansablemente al suelo y al horizonte.

-Bien, sí, tengo algo de resentimiento por dejar botados nuestros sueños, por así decirlo. Sin embargo, creo que puedo admitir que estás confundida y que dejar todo tirado era lo más sencillo por hacer, aun cuando pudiste comentarme algo.

Anna le miró con un brillo especial y a pesar de que llevaba apenas unos días separada de él sentía que su presencia como amigo, como acompañante le hacía falta. Pero sus convicciones eran serias, era mejor mantener la distancia para no entrometer más sentimientos.

-Pues gracias, en verdad es reconfortante escucharte, después de este sermón de vida…

-¿Sermón de vida? No es ni la mitad de lo que pensaba reclamarte, pero las palabras apenas me salen de la boca-Confesó el castaño- Yo sabía que eso sucedería, me controlas a tu antojo y eso lo detesto.

-Pues si lo detestaras no estarías aquí, además quedaste en que te irías hoy mismo.

-Sí, bueno, esperaba que te soltaras a llorar en mi hombro y me confesaras que te sentías mal por estar traicionando el amor que tienes por Hao- Ironizó- En cambio, vengo y te encuentro deprimida y lo peor es que es mi culpa, aunque literalmente no tenga nada que ver.

Muy cierto, no tenía nada que ver, aquello era un asunto meramente personal y deseaba que así siguiera, no que él se entrometiera de lleno.

-¿Y te hace sentir mejor?-Le preguntó con el mismo tono golpeado de siempre.

-No, pero me hace pensar que de alguna manera estamos en buen camino. Salvo por todo lo que te he reclamado.

-No quiero nada contigo, Yoh-Se sinceró Kyouyama- Te estoy dando un espacio de tiempo para que hagas de tu vida lo que quieras, si deseas estar con Tamao, si quieres ir por otra, aunque yo veo más futuro con Tamao.

Yoh rió con soltura ante tanta sinceridad.

-Le he dicho que para mí sería como besar a mi hermana, supongo que con eso no querrá acercarse a mí en un tono insinuante.

-Qué insensible-Replicó Anna- Cómo pudiste haberle dicho eso.

-No, yo no soy tan cruel, le expliqué por qué no pienso entrometerme con alguien más y no sólo eso, yo sí le di la cara.-Respondió a modo de reproche- No me salí de mi casa en la madrugada, tome el primer vuelo y me olvide de que tengo marido.

-Eso no me hará sentir culpable-Agregó Anna- Ya viniste a cerrar el ciclo que teníamos, así que ya puedes irte.

-Mentí, quiero quedarme, después de todo por algo dejé arreglado mis asuntos de la empresa el mismo día que te fuiste. Inocentemente iba a venir a buscarte, pensando… quiero estar con ella. Pero no, creo que torturarte una semana estuvo bien después de lo que tú me hiciste.

-Eres un idiota, Yoh Asakura-Alegó sin enfado- Y odio tener que admitirlo, pero tienes todo el derecho de reclamar.

-Vaya, al fin tengo derechos contigo-Y rió con curiosidad mientras rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de la rubia- Te he extrañado mucho.

Anna le miró con fijeza y observó lo cerca que estaba de ella y la manera tan dulce en que esas palabras salían con tanta naturalidad. Era tonto pensar que el brillo en sus ojos y la forma tan intensa en que sus palabras tomaban sentido eran producto de una simple amistad. El amor se denotaba tanto ahora que prestaba suficiente atención a los detalles y no a ignorar a su hermano.

-También te he extrañado- Pronunció con suavidad, tanto que le pareció raro al castaño.- ¿No lo crees?

-No, es sólo que… me ha parecido algo muy tierno de tu parte, más porque acabas de decir que no quieres algo conmigo.

-Tal vez, sólo de vez en cuando, despiertas algo tierno en mi interior, a pesar de que no quiera una relación contigo…-Susurró mientras rozaba sus labios con extrema lentitud.

-¿Eso es amor?-Preguntó el castaño tomando su rostro con delicadeza- ¿O es el calor del momento?

Sonaba ridículo, pero todo se prestaba para el momento: el ambiente, la suavidad con que sus palabras tomaban forma y esa forma tan especial en que se miraban. Dejó a un lado sus prejuicios y sólo por un instante hizo lo que de verdad le nació hacer.

-Existe entre nosotros algo mejor que un amor… una complicidad. - Contestó Anna sin temor mientras se dejaba llevar por la suave caricia de un beso de Yoh y de la extraña sensación en el interior de su cuerpo.

* * *

Pero cómo podía decir que estaba perfectamente bien, cuando ya había tenido problemas con la policía por conducir en estado inconveniente y ahora iba por el quinto trago de Jack Daniel's. Lo peor es que sentía que esa impotencia se le iba de las manos. Jamás pensó que una mujer significara tanto para él, pensó que Anna en realidad no significaba mucho, que podía olvidarla, así como seguramente ella hacía a sus espaldas y le daba rabia.

Yoh tenía todo, absolutamente todo. Y el muy infeliz se había marchado por unas largas vacaciones, seguramente para suscitar un encuentro con ella. Lo odiaba y deseaba con su alma ir a buscarla, pero cómo haría eso si él era ahora un pobre diablo, no tenía ni un quinto de la fortuna de su abuelo, su madre lo odiaba y su abuela buscaba enderezar un camino que no existía.

-¿Se ha muerto alguien aquí o que es lo que huele tan mal?-Preguntó Lyserg, que venía entrando con unas bolsas del supermercado.

-Soy yo, pudriéndome en la miseria-Concordó Hao- ¿A qué vienes?

-Es mi casa, ¿lo olvidas?- Le respondió con obviedad- Por qué no vas y la buscas, creo que eso te da un motivo para vivir muy fuerte.

-¿Y qué le ofreceré? Soy un pobre diablo, no tengo nada-Rebatió enfadado el castaño.

E inevitablemente Lyserg miró a las dos botellas que estaban en la cama de invitados que él mismo había preparado para Hao.

-Primero, creo que debes reflexionar qué cosas son importantes, y olvidarte de todos esos prejuicios, Hao- Habló con dureza e imponencia- Aunque debo aceptarlo, siempre que te dan un golpe, vienes y te ahogas en alcohol, ¿no crees que ya eres grande para esto? Hao, no puedes dejarte derrotar. Yoh tiene dinero, pero tú, tú tienes ingenio, encanto…

-Yoh también-Añadió Hao con amargura.- Y lo peor es que… ni siquiera se merece tener tanto dinero, tú sabes a costa de qué está disfrutando tanto.

Lyserg miró lo ofuscado que estaba Hao y lo iracundo que se ponía al hablar del tema, pero él era investigador y nada, ningún detalle pasaba por alto frente a sus narices.

-¿Y… por qué si esa mentira cambió tu vida, aún continúas sosteniendo la palabra de Yoh?-Le espetó sin ninguna consideración- ¡¿Por qué Hao? ¡¿Por qué?

Hao tomó su vaso y bebió de golpe su contenido, ya ni siquiera eso le generaba un fuerte estupor como para confundirlo, por lo que enfrentó sin ningún sedante la mirada de Lyserg y más cuando este le arrojo las fotos de Anna subiendo al avión que la llevaría a Alemania.

-Tu abuela tiene razón, tienes todo para salir adelante, no vives con mentiras, ni siquiera con el dichoso testamento, si no quieres recuperarte es tu problema- Dijo fastidiado- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer con Anna, deja de acosarla y haz… lo que mejor sabes hacer.

-¿Qué?-Cuestionó desanimado el Asakura.

-Conquistarla-Respondió Diethel con obviedad- No hay una mujer que se resista a ti, ni siquiera ella. Hao, esta podría ser tu última oportunidad.

El castaño no contestó, sólo prendió el televisor y sirvió otro vaso de licor. Lyserg suspiró y sabía que él necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas, el hecho de que su abuelo no le dejara la compañía que más quería le había dolido con el alma y qué decir de la forma en que Anna estaba redefiniendo sus sentimientos. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y ya no le importó que él siguiera emborrachándose, algún día entendería y esperaba que fuera antes del fin de semana.

-Lyserg-Le llamó de repente- Gracias…

Sonrió y cerró la puerta. Y cuando lo hizo, Hao apagó el televisor. Ultimadamente había faltado a la empresa, para qué iba, todo estaba totalmente controlado, e incluso marchaba perfecto, pero por alguna razón había perdido las energías de levantarse.

-Tal vez algún día pueda desmentirte, Yoh.

* * *

Si era algo parecido al amor, entonces lo que sentía de verdad estaba tomando rumbo, el camino que él deseaba. Estaba simplemente fascinado con volver a sentir sus labios de forma traviesa que apresaban los suyos de forma encantadora.

Y podía decirle lo mucho que la amaba, pero el sonido de la puerta los separó abruptamente, más porque Fausto no parecía contento con la imagen que veía. No lo entendía, francamente pensó que era un aliado más que un enemigo.

-¿Es que acaso ya no respetan mi casa?-Cuestionó enfadado.

Ambos lo miraron con extrañeza y se miraron mutuamente como buscando una respuesta acertada a su comentario.

-Estamos casados, Fausto-Contestó finalmente Yoh- Y… no tiene nada de malo, es sólo un beso.

-Un beso es normal en una pareja normal, Asakura. Ustedes están lejos de ser una pareja. Una pareja no se abandona así como lo hace Anna, ni viene a ver si las inseguridades que tienen son o no producto de otro. Ustedes para mí son dos amigos y como amigos no se podrán tocar, ni nada por el estilo.

Anna se paró y lo enfrentó a una distancia mucho menor.

-Tú no eres nadie para meterte en esto, Fausto-Replicó Kyouyama.

-Sólo soy tu padre, Anna, o al menos pienso que lo he sido-Le contestó de forma cortante- Y tú, Yoh, sabes que si quieres acercarte a Anna tendrás que hacerme caso en todo lo que yo te diga.

-¿Es necesario llegar a esto, Fausto?-Preguntó el castaño- Tenemos un gran avance, en verdad estamos arreglando el problema.

-Sólo de forma temporal-Añadió el rubio- Conozco este tipo de tratos, están bien un tiempo, después llega otra duda y quien saldrá corriendo esta vez. ¿Serás tú o será él?

Anna estaba impresionada por la forma tan ruda en que hablaba, jamás había usado ese tono tan imperante y menos con ella. Pero Yoh parecía muy nervioso y con justa razón, pues la mirada penetrante de Fausto no se apartaba un milímetro de él.

-Dormirás en el establo si quieres es quedarte. No la tocarás, no le hablarás a menos que estemos en la misma mesa sentados a comer. No estarán a solas, no dormirán juntos, ni se besaran.

-¡¿Qué?- Gritó Anna molesta por el trato tan cruel que le estaba dando a Yoh- ¡Tú no puedes hacer eso!

-Puedo hacerlo, estás en mi casa y no, ni siquiera pienses marcharte. De aquí no te irás, a menos que te cases bien o… te divorcies.

Increíble que dijera todo eso, pero más que estuviesen siguiendo todas sus indicaciones. Le hacía rabiar, enfadar, estaba furiosa, pero seguía ahí, ayudando a Yoh a escombrar el granero para poner una cama de metal ahí.

-Estás loco, aquí hace mucho frío-Se quejó Anna, pero Fausto seguía inamovible en su silla.

-Será tu culpa por no formalizar una relación con el hombre con el que duermes.

-Estamos casados legalmente, creo que no hay nada más formal que eso, Fausto-Se quejó el castaño- Puedes ir a Japón el día que quieras, pregúntale a quien sea con quién está casada Anna…

-Sería más práctico si lo preguntara al revés, con quién está casado Yoh, creo que es más fácil que te identifiquen por mí- Alegó la rubia molesta.

Asakura soltó una risa traviesa mientras sacaba el heno del lugar donde estaría su cama.

-Quisieras que me identificaran por ti- Respondió tranquilo el castaño- Hombre rico, mujer más o menos con dinero, dime ¿de qué lado pesa más la fama?

Anna, que barría sin mucha gracia, no le importó aventarle el cepillo del caballo que tenía a su alcance.

-Pero yo soy la más influyente de los dos, yo por lo menos aún conservo mi apellido, tengo individualidad, eso me hace una mujer fuerte ante los ojos de todos.- Expresó con firmeza Kyouyama.

-Sí, pero quien le paga a su mujer todos los caprichos. La noticia que leí la semana pasada hablaba de cuantos millones costaba tu alhajero privado. Que tienes joyas que cuestan miles de dólares… y quién figura en el titulo. Yo.

Yoh se consideró una persona con mucha suerte, especialmente cuando Anna estaba buscando qué más arrojarle, pero ya no tenía nada a la mano.

-Claro, y cuando Phauna me disparó, qué dices a eso. No le disparo a Tamao, ni a alguna rubiecita cualquiera, le disparó a la que se atrevió a casarse contigo. Hombre de negocios loco, que maneja un automóvil sin haber entrenado en una pista de carreras ¡desde hace años!

Y ese golpe sí que le dolió, claro, ese era uno de sus gustos más soberbios y del único que podía sacar ventaja con Hao. Yoh tiró a un lado el rastrillo y se acercó a ella un poco más de lo que Fausto le había permitido.

-¡Oh, por dios, eso ya pasó!

-Sí, me pasó por la mente más de una vez. ¿Por qué este hombre no se mata de una vez? Por suerte eso no ocurrió, pero si hubieses chocado o algo…

-Ya te dije, soy un experto en coches. ¡Los conozco prácticamente desde los cuatro años, y he manejado desde los diez!

Y Fausto, que estaba sentado en la parte superior del granero, se fastidio de verlos discutir de cosas ya muy pasadas, pero tenía que admitirlo, era entretenido admirar a escasa distancia cómo trataban de reclamar sucesos especiales.

-¡Un coche de juguete es eso, un juguete! No me vengas con eso de que manejas desde los diez.

-Claro, entonces yo no puedo disfrutar de manejar un auto de carreras, pero tú si puedes irte a diez desfiles de moda en la misma semana.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-Reclamó Anna, dejando de lado la escoba.

-Es tu pasatiempo, conducir es el mío- Pronunció con firmeza el castaño- Tu haces lo que quieres, yo también tengo derecho.

-Pues no en esta relación-Ironizó Kyouyama- Al menos si quieres que yo acepte formalizar algo contigo, tienes que dejar de lado los coches.

Entonces Fausto notó que aquello no era teatro, en verdad se habían olvidado de su presencia, ya que tanto ella como Yoh se acercaron mucho más.

-Tendrías que ser una maravillosa esposa para sanar ese vacío.

-Soy una maravillosa esposa, Yoh-Le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro- Y soy por mucho la mejor amante que has tenido.

La tocó, se atrevió a tocar su brazo izquierdo y a abrazarla con suavidad. Eso iba contra las reglas que él mismo le había establecido a ambos y sin embargo, ahí estaban cínicamente abrazados enfrente de él. Se molestó y arrojó un par de piedras a la pareja, antes de que concluyeran sus acciones en un beso.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Reclamó Anna

-A mí no me hables en ese tono, Anna-Refirió con imponencia el rubio- Y está prohibido tocarse, a menos que me digas que vas a establecerte con este hombre.

Anna bufó y molesta recogió la escoba para irse a barrer en la esquina del granero.

-Es muy rudo de tu parte, ¿no crees? Ni siquiera yo la presiono tanto-Reconoció Yoh bastante tranquilo.

-Eres lo que más le afecta en este momento-Reconoció Fausto- Si sufres, ella se sentirá culpable, imagínate las consecuencias de esos actos.

Yoh meditó pensativo que aquello era un chantaje emocional bastante feo para realizarse. No quería obligar a Anna a consentir sus propuestas, había tenido lo bastante claro que sentía algo especial por él y no quería matar esa luz aún.

-Gracias, pero puedo llevar esto solo-Le dijo con amabilidad antes de volver a su labor.

Y aunque el trabajo duro prácticamente todo el día, debía reconocer que esa región era horriblemente fría que poco le calentaba el esfuerzo de cargar y llevar cosas de un lado a otro. Para su suerte, había vivido en lugares bastante precarios, así que la falta de lujos no le molestaba, pero tal vez sí tenía objeción al no haber calefacción.

Se levantó de la cama provisional y buscó algo con lo cual crear fuego, pero después la idea le pareció ridícula, más porque no había muchas cosas ahí, a menos que se durmiera junto al caballo, que estaba seguro, no le dejaría acercarse más de quince centímetros.

Finalmente se rindió y se sentó en el heno que le pareció más cómodo y más adaptable que la cama. Se recostó y pudo admirar lo grande y silencioso del lugar, era cruel decirlo, pero siendo empresario, vigilando negocios, no podía realizar cosas como esa. Sentarse y esperar a que sus ojos se cierren sin más preocupación que la de Anna.

Suspiró y sacó de su bolsillo el anillo que la rubia había dejado en su buró. La bella joya que decían valía miles de dólares. Una tonta y absurda idea, ya que quien diseño esa argolla era un amigo cercano a él y el material con el que había creado esa alhaja era…

-El llavero de mi abuelo-Pronunció con orgullo el castaño.

Claro que recordaba a Yohmei y su obsesivo afán de traer siempre un llavero pesado para no perder las llaves de su auto. Había mandado a hacer una presea de oro blanco en forma de caballo, el animal que para él simbolizaba la fuerza, el vigor y la entereza. Cuantos años no tuvo en su poder aquel objeto de valiosa presencia y ahora lo portaba en aquel pequeño círculo.

Inevitablemente una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al recordar al anciano en su lecho de muerte. Era lo más cercano a un padre que ni siquiera Mikihisa logró despertar ese cariño, no al contrario, él sólo había hecho de su alma una fría coraza.

-Pensé que tendrías frío, no que estarías llorando-Escuchó sorprendido la voz de Anna e inmediatamente limpió todo rastro de llanto.

-Bien, no te molestes en ocultarlo, sólo venía a dejarte un cobertor. Fausto jamás había sido tan inhumano con alguien-Comentó algo desanimada- Tendría que ponerlo en su lugar por meterse en mi vida, pero…

-No puedes-Completó Yoh suspirando con melancolía-Es tu padre y es lo más genuino que tienes.

Anna detectó esa sombra de amargura en sus palabras. Ya una vez había cuestionado las razones y por Hao, Yoh callaba todo su pasado. Preguntar era el problema, no quería que entre ellos se formara un abismo innecesario para ese momento.

-En realidad no es mi padre, él me crió cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente-Le contó sin un ápice de sentimientos- Se hizo cargo de mí desde los ocho años, por eso lo considero como tal.

-No lo sabía-Respondió Yoh con una sonrisa triste- Debiste de haber sufrido mucho, pero ahora entiendo por qué eres así.

-¿Así? ¿De qué forma?-Cuestionó sentándose a su lado.

¿Triste? ¿Solitaria? Por primera vez le llamaba la atención lo que pensara de ella y la forma en que la miraba delataba que estaba por abrazarla.

-Cuando has perdido el cariño de alguien, la experiencia que eso genera… nunca más quieres volverlo a vivir-Confesó el castaño- Comprendo que tú no quieres volverte a equivocar, porque sentimentalmente ya no quieres sufrir más perdidas.

Anna recostó su cabeza en el heno y no le importó en lo más mínimo que su cabello se enredara. Era muy cierto lo que decía, no quería volver a equivocarse, amar a las personas era un paso decisivo y no se podía volver a atrás fácilmente.

-Si lo comprendes es porque has vivido una experiencia similar-Aseveró sin ninguna rudeza- Sé que tu familia no ha sido muy estable, pero al menos viviste con ellos.

-Francamente… es como si hubiese estado solo-Confesó después de unir sus manos para darse un poco de calor a sí mismo- Al morir mi abuelo, la casa se volvió fría. Sé que crees que mi madre ha sido siempre cariñosa conmigo y en parte es cierto, pero ella, al igual que la abuela tenían muchas prioridades y… ninguna era yo.

Fue un silencio bastante largo, ya que no sabía cómo atenuar ese dolor, ella no era nada buena para consolar a alguien más y en especial al hombre que quería y fuese un gran misterio durante tantos meses.

-Deberías platicarlo con Hao, él siempre pensó que vivías en un paraíso-Recordó con sutil ironía-Tal vez de haber recuperado su hermandad todo esto no hubiese sucedido.

-Vivirías feliz con mi hermano, y probablemente estarías en una playa, en vez de estar aquí meditando conmigo-Añadió Yoh con bastante serenidad- De cualquier forma, serías la esposa de un millonario.

Cualquiera en su lugar se sentiría ofendida, pero conocía a la perfección la realidad y lo que en hipotético hubiese pasado. Giró su rostro y se prendó de la forma tan vulnerable en que Yoh se evidenciaba, jugaba con algo entre sus manos hasta que finalmente lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-Siendo sinceros, Hao no me hubiese pedido matrimonio tan fácil-Le habló con plena seguridad.

Sus palabras lograron el efecto deseado, ya que Yoh contemplaba la sonrisa que ella le brindaba.

-Sí, él tenía miedo de que nosotros nos enamoráramos-Concordó el castaño- Y es una locura.

-Lo sé-Prosiguió Anna mirando como Yoh se recostaba a su lado- Enamorarse no es tan sencillo.

-Sí lo es-Contrastó el castaño posando su mano sobre su cabello largo y rubio- Es cuestión de entendimiento, convivencia y mucha locura.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estás loco?-Le preguntó Anna con algo de incredulidad, más por lo lento que se acercaba hasta ella.

-Siempre he estado loco por ti, prácticamente desde la primera vez que te vi-Confesó sin ningún temor mientras tomaba su cintura.

Porque sabía que ella rehuiría a eso, huía de sus sentimientos y de los de él, que poco a poco estaban tomando forma en palabras directas, sin ningún tapujo. Se quedó sin palabras, él jamás había sido tan franco y eso la tomaba por sorpresa, especialmente cuando sólo estaba mirándola.

Su respiración se agitó, más cuando la mano de Yoh acarició su rostro con tanta suavidad. Habría jurado que el día en que su esposo le hablara de amor estaría lista para rechazarlo, pero cómo hacerlo si incluso ella estaba inmóvil entre sus manos.

-¿Te quedarás a dormir?-Le preguntó con sutileza- Hace mucho frío aquí, tal vez deberías volver.

Un excelente consejo, pero tenía remordimiento al dejarlo solo con tanto viento y una sola frazada. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y notó como Yoh seguía con detalle la forma en que quitaba de su cabello el heno. Para qué negar la vergüenza que sentía, ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos sin dejarse llevar por el momento romántico.

Finalmente Yoh se incorporó y observó con atención su rostro, él no quería que lo evitaran más, no lo deseaba, se reflejaba en su mirada. Tomó su mentón y sus ojos estaban frente a ella, cerca, a una distancia infinitamente menor.

-Te acompaño a casa-Le dijo de una forma menos pretensiosa.

Le sonrió y le ofreció la mano para pararse. Siendo sinceros, Anna estaba demasiado callada, lo que no le generaba un buen presentimiento, pero negar lo que sentía era demasiado tonto a esas alturas y juraba que era el motivo porque lo había dejado, simplemente porque la amaba.

Metió las manos en su bolsillo, el aire estaba helado y el único consuelo que tenía era que ella llevaba puesta una gran chamarra.

-¿Y cómo has hecho para que Hao no te siguiera?-Le preguntó repentinamente Kyouyama- Lyserg me seguía a todos lados, era por eso que sabía dónde y cuándo aparecer, por eso me sorprende no verlo aquí.

Totalmente cierto, no había reparado en su hermano, con tantos movimientos en la empresa que tuvo que hacer, daba por hecho que Hao había salido de viaje antes.

-No lo sé-Confesó el castaño- Ahora que lo dices no lo he visto desde que fue a buscarte a tus oficinas, fue la última vez que lo vi.

-Qué raro-Expresó sin ningún inconveniente Anna.

Y ella se detuvo frente a la que Yoh supuso su ventana. Tenía una red bastante grande de flores, y tablas de madera por las cuales seguramente bajó sin ser escuchada por nadie. Era curioso que se escapara como una niña pequeña de su habitación a media noche.

-Perdona, sólo te hago hacer tonterías-Pronunció apenado.

-Bueno, no es la primera vez que hago ese tipo de cosas-Restó importancia al asunto- Tú lo has dicho, vine huyendo de varios problemas y todo porque se ha vuelto todo tan complicado.

-Pero ahora estás bien- Repuso Yoh más confiado, sobre todo por como Anna comenzaba a subir por las tablas.-Buenas noches, cielo.

Anna miró desde arriba la suavidad con que sus palabras salían de su boca y en todos los meses que llevaba diciendo eso, jamás creyó que le agradaría volverlo a oír.

-Buenas noches…, amor-Pronunció cohibida, pero la sonrisa que él le regaló fue suficiente para olvidar todos los prejuicios.

* * *

Kino observó con atención la forma en que Keiko bajaba cajas y cajas del maletero. Para recién llegar y haber estado un mes de viaje era demasiado, sin considerar que todos esos gastos los mandaba a facturar con la empresa. A todos, absolutamente a toda la servidumbre le trajo obsequios, seguramente con el afán de tener a todos a su entera disposición, pero ella no era estúpida.

-Veo que en verdad estás disfrutando del dinero de tu hijo-Le espetó en cuanto la tuvo enfrente.

-¡Madre, pero qué alegría me da verte!-Exclamó emocionada la Keiko-No pienses que no te he traído nada, pensé en que ya que no querías salir…

-No me des nada, sólo me queda claro que estás desperdiciando la fortuna que tanto tardo en acumular tu padre-Se quejó la anciana- Y no sólo eso, ni siquiera te preocupas por tus hijos.

-Sólo tengo un hijo, Hao dejó de serlo hace tantos años-Le respondió ofendida.

Y para ser una mujer madura, aún tenía ese rencor tonto, sabía que su hijo era un niño, pero de no haber desobedecido, de no haber jugado, probablemente aún tendría a Mikihisa a su lado. Por supuesto que odiarlo no era tonto, era razonable.

-Keiko, estás dañando a Hao más de lo que piensas-Replicó molesta Kino.

-Al único que quiero es a Yoh, entiéndelo, madre.- Repitió fastidiada y totalmente fuera de sí- ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Kino se recostó en la cama a descansar y relajar sus músculos cansados. Al menos se sentía aliviada por un aspecto importante.

-Se fue de viaje por dos meses con Anna- Le informó más tranquila- Yoh ya no necesita de ti y eso me reconforta tanto, no sé cómo se ha mantenido a tu lado tantos años si sólo lo utilizas a tu beneficio.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas, madre, y no voy a negarlo, pero Anna está abusando de nuestro dinero-Respondió con frialdad- Si de mí depende, ellos dos terminarán divorciándose.

* * *

En realidad nunca disfrutó de vivir en Alemania, mucho menos en una zona tan fría como esa, motivo por el cual veía inhumano que Yoh durmiera en ese lugar tan helado. Sin embargo, Fausto parecía inmóvil, ni siquiera parecía incomodo cuando vio a Yoh entrar con un par de leños.

-Ponlos ahí, Asakura-Le ordenó prácticamente y sal a pasear a la yegua.

Anna contempló el cansancio que tenía e internamente se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no gritarle a Fausto semejante humillación. No obstante, Eliza la calmó posando una mano en su hombro.

-¿Por qué no vas a traerme un poco de agua, querida?-Le preguntó con amabilidad dándole un cubo para llenar.

-No, Eliza-Le detuvo Fausto- Yoh está para eso.

-¿Para eso?-Repitió Anna enfadada- No es ningún sirviente y son actividades que tú las haces con bastante placer porque en esta región tan… ¡aburrida! ¡No hay nada qué hacer!

El rubio dejó el periódico de lado y observó la rabia contenida de Anna. Un poco más y seguramente su hija sufriría un colapso nervioso.

-¿Estás embarazada? Por qué si es así eso podría hacerle mucho daño al niño-Contestó examinándola con detalle- Aunque de ser así te obligaría a que te quedaras en Japón de por vida con tu esposo.

Kyouyama resopló y casi arrojó el jugo en su cara.

-¡Fausto, tengo 25 años, si vas a controlar mi vida a estas alturas es muy tarde!

-Nunca es tarde para enamorarse, Anna- Le espetó en la cara- Y tú lo amas.

Eliza sintió el ambiente muy denso, así que recogió los platos de la mesa antes que quedarse a presenciar un espectáculo nada agradable.

-Sigo enamorada de Hao-Le dijo sin ningún temor.

-Eso no le resta importancia al asunto si dices querer a dos hombres…-Rebatió con mucha calma- Pero la forma en que sientes el dolor de Yoh es auténticamente amor. Incluso me atrevo a decir que lo llamas de esa manera.

Sus miradas chocaron y la intensidad de las mismas fue lo que le dio el valor a Anna de seguir debatiendo con él.

-Siempre nos hemos llamado de forma cariñosa sólo porque a Hao nunca le di un apelativo amoroso- Respondió totalmente segura que contra eso no podría alegar.

-Y aún sin fingir lo haces-Contestó Fausto con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Ayer te escuché antes de dormir.

Suficiente, no iba a permitir que jugara con las emociones que sentía por Yoh y mucho menos cuando estaba descubriendo que en verdad no debía satanizar su relación así. Se paró y salió con el cubo vacío para llenar en el río cercano. Odiaba vivir ahí, odiaba que Fausto la tratara como a una niña, odiaba que Yoh no lo mandara al diablo, odiaba que contradijera sus sentimientos.

-¿Y en verdad sigues amando a Hao?-Oyó la voz de Yoh acercarse.

Llevaba las riendas del caballo en su mano izquierda y con la mano derecha acariciaba el lomo del animal. ¿Frío? No sabía si él lo hacía a propósito, pero no llevaba gran cosa que lo cubriera y aunque eso lo hacía deseable de una forma no quería que se enfermara.

-¿Estabas oyendo mi conversación?-Contestó ligeramente ofendida y tenía que estarlo si no quería responder a las acusaciones de Yoh.

-No desvíes el tema, Anna-Pronunció relajado mientras dejaba al caballo pastar.

Cruzó los brazos y el viento le corría por la cara alborotando un poco sus cabellos largos. Bien, sí era atractivo, demasiado para que estuviese mirándolo fijamente. Y por qué no, era su esposo, legalmente era el hombre que estaba obligado a estar con ella, quisiera o no. Cómo pudo siquiera pensar en dejárselo a Tamao.

-Anna… ¡Anna!-Llamó su atención el castaño- ¿Estás aquí? Pareces distraída.

-Calla, claro que estoy aquí, es obvio-Le contestó en mal modo- Y deja de seguirme.

Yoh sonrió con extrañeza, como si sus palabras sonaran ridículas.

-¿Yo, seguirte?- Preguntó totalmente desorientado.- Bueno, no importa, me gusta que me mires así.

-No seas ridículo, yo no te estoy mirando-Negó Anna sin pensar.

-Claro que sí, cielo.-Respondió tocando su mano- Con eso puedo dudar de que aún quieras a Hao.

-Pero ten la seguridad de que no te amo a ti-Añadió sin pensar, motivo por el cual causo el enfado del castaño.

-Sí, supongo que te parece horrorosa mi presencia-Pronunció ligeramente ofendido

Giró los ojos en modo de resignación y casi se sentó en el césped, de no ser porque todo el campo estaba mojado por una ligera lluvia matutina. Yoh era ridículamente atractivo y específicamente celoso, más cuando se trataba de sentimentalismos baratos.

-Si tu presencia me pereciera horrorosa ya me habría metido al agua helada a bañarme solo para no verte la cara-Le respondió con altivez- Pero estoy aquí, mirando lo feo y horroroso que eres.

Entonces el mal genio de Yoh desapareció y soltó a reír sin poderlo evitar. La seriedad con que Anna emitía esas rudas palabras contrastaba con su contenido. Y vaya que lo disfrutaba.

-¿Horrorosa cara?- Se burló aún más- Perdón, señorita, tiene razón. Si su padre se entera que estoy platicando con usted pensara que quiero casarme por interés, mejor que piense que es por amor.

Y quien borró de su rostro la sonrisa fue Anna. Sabía que él estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, pero no quería escuchar siquiera una confesión de ese tipo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Asakura, no quiero oír…

-No, yo lo sé. Puedes decirlo a todos, menos a quien corresponde. Sé cómo es tu forma de… tú sabes-Contestó agradado de los evidentes nervios que a veces demostraba la rubia- Pero creo que es importante que formalicemos algo pronto.

-Ya te explique mis razones-Demandó Anna-Y tengo muchas dudas.

-¿Qué dudas?-Le cuestionó tranquilo.

-Tú sabes qué dudas, ya es inútil hablar y hablar de lo mismo-Respondió algo ofuscada mientras acariciaba la piel del animal.

Yoh calló un momento y fue tan rápido el movimiento siguiente, que Anna no lo vio venir. Tan pronto como sus ojos lo miraron, ya estaba arriba de la yegua y de una forma bastante varonil.

-Demos un paseo-Le sugirió encantadoramente, pero estaba loco, ella jamás lo había visto montar, cómo podía estar segura de que no la tiraría-Confía en mí.

-Bien….-Aceptó algo renuente mientras tomaba la mano de Yoh y se subía enfrente de él- No sabía que montaras.

-No, jamás lo he hecho-Confesó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Siendo así, la rubia tenía todo el derecho de replicar, pero la actitud serena y la tranquilidad tanto de Yoh como del caballo aminoró su miedo a caerse, más cuando el animal comenzó a trotar, ahí sí tuvo que admitir que aferrarse al pecho de Yoh no era tan mala idea.

-No temas…

-No tengo miedo-Aclaró Anna- Sólo me estoy asegurando.

Yoh sonrió y siguió guiando a la yegua por los alrededores de la zona, era en verdad un paraíso ecológico, y se sentiría relajado de no ser porque aún pensaba en las estrictas normas de Fausto. Conocía a Anna tan bien, que podría jurar que pasarían dos años de vacaciones y aun así no aceptaría a tener una relación seria.

-Anna, he pensado mucho y a pesar de que llevo una semana aquí, siento que…

-Estás harto-Completó la rubia-Lo sé, quién no se fastidiaría por el maltrato que te dan.

-No es eso precisamente- Contrastó deteniendo al animal para admirar por completo el lago- Pero encuentro que tu padre quiere forzarte y yo francamente no quiero hacerlo.

Por supuesto que quería obligarla, tal vez antes tenía la ventaja de estar en un territorio ajeno, pero ahora que se encontraban hospedados en su casa, se sentía con el derecho de decidir en su vida, lo cual francamente aborrecía.

-¿Y qué propones?-Le cuestionó intrigada, principalmente porque veía con fijeza el paisaje y no su rostro.

-Podemos fingir que hemos establecido algo nuevo en nuestra relación y viajar el tiempo que nos queda de -Contestó confiado, imaginándose que tendría que usar mucho su jet privado.

-¿Para qué?-Cuestionó Anna en esa pose tan negativa- No voy a cambiar de parecer.

-¿Prefieres quedarte y esperar a que Fausto salga victorioso?-Le preguntó orgulloso- Al fin y al cabo, cumplirás lo que te dice, sólo porque no puedes decirle que no.

Aunque se jactaba de decirlo, sabía que cada una de esas palabras era cierta. Obedecería y al final quien perdía era él, ya que Fausto imponía su voluntad y Anna no se doblegaba a él porque quería.

-Mejor cállate-Le dijo bruscamente golpeando su pecho- Que tú también eres un maldito manipulador que me hace decir que sí a casi todo.

-Pues yo no notó tu inconformidad-Replicó riendo con soltura, al fin y al cabo, nunca se quejaba de él- Podemos fingir que estás arrepentida y con eso arreglaríamos muchas cosas, ¿qué dices?

-De acuerdo-Aceptó no muy convencida- ¿Qué hay que hacer?

No podía creer que tuviera que hacer semejante espectáculo. Pero era obvio, Fausto seguramente ya había notado su tardanza y que mejor que saliera a buscarla para encontrarse con esa imagen tan… ¿romántica?

Yoh estaba sentado bajó la sombra del árbol, recargado en su tronco mientras ella estaba situada en medio de las piernas de él, provocando que aquello se viera inmensamente intimo. Su cabeza estaba recostada en su pecho y en sus manos llevaba una flor que él galantemente había recogido para ella.

-Me siento como actriz barata de comedia romántica-Pronunció con desdén, más aun por la forma en que Yoh entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos.

-No, aún te falta mucho para llegar a eso-Le susurró al oído- Tendrías que ser más dulce, más…

-¿Más como Tamao?- Refirió renuente- Si hubieses querido eso, ya te dije, tu pequeña y dulce amiga se quedó esperando por ti en Japón.

-Qué celosa, ni siquiera la he mencionado-Se quejó con una sonrisa el castaño- Además…

-¡Pero qué demonios hacen aquí!-Exclamó Fausto molestó, muy molesto.

Anna enfrentó su mirada y decididamente ya sabía lo que tenía que argumentar.

-Nos arreglamos-Denotó con simpleza- Hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias.

-¿Diferencias? ¿Cuáles diferencias? El único problema es y siempre ha sido que tú…

-Fausto, tranquilo, Anna y yo acordamos que vamos a vivir juntos este año y el próximo y así, consecutivamente-Pronunció seguro- Deberías de alegrarte, después de todo, era lo que tú querías.

Entonces el rubio miró con desconfianza la forma en que ambos estaban entrelazados y si fuera tonto lo creería, pero aquí definitivamente faltaba algo de sinceridad.

-De todas las formas en que los he visto actuar como una pareja, esta es sin duda la menos creíble.-Aseveró Fausto, logrando que Anna se levantara ofendida- Por supuesto que no te creo, el día que lo hagas, ni siquiera te importará mi opinión, agarraras el primer vuelo y saldrás de aquí.

¿Así que eso era lo que esperaba? Vaya, si lo hubiese dicho en esas palabras.

-Y tal vez lo veas fácil, pero en realidad no lo es, ya que si te vas, no creas que él espera que te comportes sólo como su amiga durante el viaje-Refirió en un tono golpeado- Esperara a que te acuestes cada noche a su lado y que compartas tiempo con él, tiempo en pareja, Anna. Algo que aquí, puedes evitar.

Yoh que había permanecido en silencio, se molestó por la forma tan arrogante en que decía todas esas cosas.

-Fausto, yo no le voy a pedir a Anna algo que no quiera-Replicó de inmediato- Me estás tratando como si fuera….

-Un hombre que no se valora-Añadió el rubio- Si te valoraras aunque sea un poco, no dejarías que Anna minimizara lo que sientes por ella, ni te obligaría a callarte. Tampoco permitirías tener menos de lo que tú estás dispuesto a dar.

Inevitablemente ambos callaron. Cómo demonios lograba ese efecto, ahora no sólo los había desmoralizado, sino que los había separado.

-Una verdadera pareja quiere soledad, ustedes no están ni remotamente juntos aunque se sienten y actúen como tal.

* * *

Para ser un día común entre semana, sentía que todo era diferente, y durante muchos años entró por la misma puerta, subió al ascensor, pidió a su secretaria un café y reviso a detalle los principales diarios de circulación. Era lo que hacía siempre, incluso antes de que Anna estuviese con él.

Extrañamente siempre pensó que ella estaría para él en cualquier momento y la necesitaba, fuera de lo material, de que fuera la esposa de Yoh, añoraba con el alma el apoyo que le brindaba. No en balde era uno de los empresarios más sobresalientes

-Señor Hao, ¿Agendo a la señorita Ritz para una cita la próxima semana? Dice estar interesada en adquirir acciones en esta empresa y quiere asesorarse con usted-Le dijo monótonamente su secretaria- Además que tiene muchos pendientes, ha faltado dos semanas y el trabajo no ha parado.

No tenía que mencionarlo, podía ver claramente el ciento de folders en su escritorio y la cantidad de citas que quería anotar, comidas, cenas, viajes… ¿En serio habría escogido todo eso por sobre Anna? ¿Sólo para conservar esa empresa y el dinero en sus manos? ¿Sólo por ambición?

-¿Señor Hao?- Denotó preocupación Elly- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Claro, sólo dime una cosa, ¿te parezco atractivo?-Le preguntó sin el menor recato- Sé sincera, si tuvieses que escoger al padre de tu hijo, ¿me escogerías a mí?

El sonrojo en su rostro fue notorio, perfectamente claro cuando pensó en esa posibilidad. Ni siquiera la carpeta le ayudó a aminorar su vergüenza. ¿Que si lo consideraba atractivo? Por supuesto, eso no tenía ni qué dudarlo.

-Sí, usted es muy atractivo, es serio… encantador, por supuesto que se ve como un hombre que ama los compromisos-Contestó cohibida.

Y esa respuesta, lo hizo meditar aún más. ¿Amante de los compromisos? Bien, no podía negar que lo suyo con Anna era serio, pero no contemplaba una boda a corto plazo por Keiko. Sin embargo, qué era lo peor que podía ocurrir, que su madre se afanara con destrozar su carrera, que la hiciera ver como la peor de las mujeres.

Teniendo aventuras y noches de placer evitaba algo peor a esas jóvenes, y lo malo es que Yoh aún vivía en una fantasía si creía que Keiko no dañaría más a Anna.

-Señor Hao, su abuela quiere verle-Le sacó de sus pensamientos abstractos.

Bien, cuanto tiempo tenía sin ver a la abuela, varios días. Elly salió y colocó sobre su escritorio un chocolate antes de marcharse. Extraña costumbre, siempre lo hacía, cada mañana, tal vez debía preguntarle el motivo por el que lo hacía.

-Al fin puedo verte, Lyserg me ha dicho que estabas deprimido-Habló con seriedad la anciana- Estaba preocupada por ti.

Francamente lo agradecía, aunque quizás lo que debería hacer es gritarle, pero bien, lo quería a su modo y lo hacía sufrir a su modo. Se sentó frente a él, mientras analizaba qué decir.

-Quería un tiempo a solas, no veo nada de malo en eso, tampoco es que me quiera suicidar-Habló finalmente- No me veas como un niño, que ya no lo soy, y considero amable de tu parte que me hayas dicho la verdad, pero no tienes que estarme cuidando.

-Dices eso porque estás dolido, pero yo he sido…

-Prácticamente como una madre, lo sé-Le interrumpió bruscamente- Pero también has sido la persona que más me ha dañado, siendo tú, la gran y poderosa mujer pudiste evitar tantas cosas, abuela.

-No entiendo de qué me hablas-Contestó realmente confundida.

Entonces Hao se paró y enfrentó cara a cara todos esos pensamientos que lo habían levantado de la miseria.

-¡Me has hecho creer algo que no era! Es cierto que me criaste con amor, con el amor que mi madre no pudo darme, pero también fue un acto egoísta, ¿por qué Kino Asakura? – Le espetó con dureza- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que Yoh era en realidad? ¡¿Por qué dejaste que me afanara por el dinero, por qué no me dijiste la verdad? ¡¿Por qué dejaste que el odio por Yoh creciera y creciera?

-Yo siempre traté de que te llevarás bien con él-Contrastó Kino enfadada- ¿Crees que yo quería que lo odiaras?

-No lo sé, tú dime, ¿cuál era el plan? Porque, por más que lo analizo, no veo por qué falsificar un documento con el afán de que compitiera con Yoh-Replicó enojado- Así que no esperes que me deprima más por eso. Entiendo cuál es mi situación y que esto, que todo esto que pensé que era mío, es falso.

-No lo es, es tan tuyo, como lo es de Yoh, tú has hecho crecer esta compañía-Rebatió la anciana- Nadie merece más que tú.

Hao se rió con ironía, no podía creer lo que decía.

-Y vas a empezar, toda mi vida me dijiste que era grande, sagaz, inteligente, que nadie me merecía, abuela-Le dijo con dureza- Tal vez sólo era para subir mi autoestima, pero cuando lo ves desde aquí, cuando te pegan estas cosas, por favor, comprendes que ese pensamiento es absurdo. Es tonto.

-Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti-Pronunció con más suavidad.

-Me alegro, en verdad que sí, gracias por quitarme la venda de los ojos-Contestó más sereno mientras le pasaba un par de documentos- Me alegro porque si no fuera así te pondrías furiosa de saber que pienso abandonar esta compañía.

Precisamente, su rostro desencajaba una sorpresa similar. De no ser porque su corazón era fuerte, seguramente le daría un infarto. Bien sabía que Yohmei estaba cegado con la fantástica forma de amar de Yoh, ambos tenían un pasatiempo en común, los autos, y ella veía a eso como un gran error, no quería dejar a Hao fuera de la partida con tan increíble don para los negocios.

Escoger fue duro, más cuando tuvo que esperar a que él cumpliera la mayoría de edad para darle su lugar en la empresa que ella tuvo que manejar durante un buen tiempo. Hao era su predilecto por sobre Yoh y por eso ahora sentía que debía recompensar en algo sus acciones. La empresa la quería para Hao y para Yoh quería una buena mujer a su lado.

-¡No puedes hacer esto!- Le gritó fuera de sí- ¡He trabajado tanto para que tú tuvieras tu lugar en la empresa, en el corporativo!

-¡Pues lo lamento, abuela, pero las cosas no son como tú quieres!

-¡¿Es por ella, verdad? ¡Es por Anna que dejas todo!-Reveló furiosa- ¡Entiende de una vez que ella no es mujer para ti!

Una sonrisa de melancolía se coló en su rostro y tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo por no levantarle la voz a quien consideraba prácticamente una madre, pero…

-Anna… Anna… ¿Es que acaso eso también lo estás planeado? ¿Es que ya decidiste que ella es la mujer que va a vivir con mi hermano toda la vida?- Le dijo con ironía- Entiende de una vez, ni tú, ni mi madre volverán a meterse en nuestra vida y hablaré con Yoh al respecto.

-¡Hao!-Le gritó, pero francamente el castaño ya no deseaba escucharla, ni verla.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina y salió a dar un respiro. Elly lo miró apenada, seguramente escuchando todo lo que había discutido con Kino. Suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa cautivadora a su secretaria.

-Tengo una gran incógnita, Elly-Le dijo más relajado mientras se acercaba a su escritorio- Olvida la discusión, no voy a pedirte algo relacionado a eso.

Así la mueca de espanto se fue de su rostro y pudo ver que la tensión entre ambos se relajaba.

-Dígame, señor Hao.

-¿Desde hace cuánto pones en mi escritorio un chocolate en la mesa?-Le cuestionó intrigado por sus gestos, ninguno de ellos denotaba un enamoramiento obsesivo como el de Tamao por Yoh, entonces…

-En realidad es un secreto, pero… no sé si deba comentárselo, jamás prestó atención a los detalles.-Comentó con una sonrisa dulce- No piense mal de mí, yo sólo seguí ordenes de la señorita Anna. Ella me pidió que cada mañana colocara en su escritorio un chocolate, me dijo que eran sus favoritos.

Bien, ahora sí que su rostro denotaba sorpresa, ¿es que vivía tan alocadamente que no notaba cosas tan sencillas como esa?

-Pero ella… ¿cómo es posible? ¿Has hecho esto ininterrumpidamente?

-Desde hace más de un año, ella pagó a una chocolatería por adelantado y ellos llevan a mi casa una caja cada semana, misma que le traigo a usted-Aclaró más calmada- Sé que ya no sostienen una relación, pero… creí que era bueno que lo supiera, me parecía una buena mujer para usted y sobre todo, ella lo amaba tanto.

Era un lindo y cruel pensamiento, tanto que deseó revertir el tiempo y jamás haberse involucrado con Marion.

* * *

¿Alguien podía decirle porque tenía tanta razón Fausto? No, claro que no, pero era un típico caso de madurez. Trenzó su cabello y miró de nuevo su reflejo en el espejo, por algo sentía que Alemania no era su patria, por mucho que le gustara pasar un fin de semana, nunca se acostumbraría a estar más de una semana ahí y menos con lo imponente que quería parecer Fausto.

-Ya nos vamos, Anna-Le dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación- Te ves preciosa, hija.

Ya, lo único que quería era que se callara. Suficiente hacía con hacerla pensar y pensar. El vestido era bonito, había que admitirlo, pero ella no era una preciosidad como tanto presumía. Suspiró y bajó con ellos. Yoh y Eliza platicaban animadamente mientras una carreta llegaba para recogerlos y llevarlos a un poblado ubicado a una hora, donde acudirían a un festival.

El castaño evitó mirarla de frente, también evadió establecer contacto con Fausto. Desde el momento en que había dicho todas esas palabras, entre ellos había un espacio inimaginablemente grande y lo era más porque Fausto a pesar de parecer amable, en realidad comenzaba a ser una gran daga que los hería de una forma u otra.

Llegaron al poblado y todo era luz y color, la música, las personas vestidos típicamente como ellos. En verdad lo hubiese disfrutado si no fuera porque tenía la pesadez de ese sentimiento de incomodidad. Fausto tomó la mano de Eliza y ambos se veían felices recorriendo el lugar, los puestos de feria y comida. ¿Y qué hacía Yoh? Bien, él caminaba a su lado, un poco apartado observando con curiosidad las artesanías. Vaya, ahora sí se sentía como una adolescente y una ridículamente tonta.

Lo miraba con discreción y podía asegurar que cuando ella apartaba la vista, él la observaba. Entonces abrazó su cuerpo, tal vez ahí estuviesen acostumbrados a las ventiscas de aire, pero ella definitivamente no.

-¿Tienes frío?-Preguntó su esposo, aunque claro, eso era obvio, no llevaba nada, salvo ese pequeño vestido alemán.

-No, claro que no, qué te hace decir eso-Le contestó esquiva, buscando por todos lados donde se encontraba Eliza y Fausto.

-Tu piel…-Señaló Yoh con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro- Denota que tienes frío.

-Sueñas, la verdad no tengo frio-Respondió cortante- Y ya puedes dejar de fingir, no tenemos nada que actuar.

-No estoy actuando preocupación por ti-Contestó ofendido- Y no sé por qué estás enojada conmigo.

-No estoy enojada contigo-Replicó Anna bastante aprisa.

-Pues eso parece, no dejas de evitarme, cuando el que debería estar ofendido debería ser yo-Aludió molesto- Siempre te he dado mucho y tú…

-¿Qué, ahora me vas a reclamar?-Le cuestionó con ironía- Nos casamos por mera coincidencia, era una farsa, Yoh, y en eso debió de quedar, no era para que nos enamoráramos y nos quedáramos juntos.

Bien, suficiente, ya estaba cansado de ese discurso y aunque fuera el ser más calmado, todo tenía un límite y Anna definitivamente lo había transgredido. Estaba soportando muchas cosas y como aludía Fausto, no se estaba dando su lugar, estaba permitiendo que ella menospreciara lo que sentía.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, aquí-Le espetó con dureza, una muy extraña seriedad en su rostro que Anna observó con detenimiento.

-Pues vete, no te necesito, ni te necesitaré nunca-Contestó en muy mal tono.

Asakura suspiró y se apartó de ella una distancia prudente. Tampoco es que tuviera mejores opciones que hacer, pero si las tuviera…

-¡Yoh!-Oyó a lo lejos la voz femenina de alguien que sin duda no era Anna.

Giró su rostro y casi se espanta al ver que alguien ya lo estaba abrazando.

-¡Yoh Asakura, no puedo creer que seas tú! ¡De todos los rincones del mundo no pensé que podría encontrarte aquí!

Qué voz, era imposible que no la oyeran, incluso Fausto volteó a ver tal imagen y cínicamente sonrió al ver la cara de escepticismo de Anna. Sin embargo, el rubio siguió avanzando con su esposa, mientras que Anna se quedó estática al ver que su esposo tenía colgando del cuello a una vieja amiga.

-¿Meril Inugami?-Preguntó Yoh apartándola un poco- Wow… sí eres tú.

-Claro tonto, ¿quién más esperabas?-Le dijo con complicidad mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- Cielos, cuántos años tiene que no nos vemos ¿15 o 12? No importa, quiero abrazarte todo el día.

Genial, genial, por qué todos los hombres eran así, apenas los dejas ir y se consiguen a la primera mujer que muestra interés por ellos.

-Calma, Meril, qué van a pensar de nosotros-Pronunció Yoh avergonzado.

-¡Qué más, que encontré a mi mejor amigo aquí! Y vaya que me haces arrepentirme, estás muy guapo-Le coqueteó descaradamente y Anna no toleró más esa sutil conquista.

En primera porque aún estaban unidos por la ley y mujer que no le pusiera ella para emparejarlo, mujer que sencillamente era una amenaza. Yoh notó el rostro serio de Anna y el entusiasmo que mostraba Meril para ignorarla, pensando que era sólo una turista más estorbando su camino.

-¿Vas a continuar o te quedarás aquí charlando con… ¿tu amiga?-Habló Anna en un tono sin duda intimidador- Porque si es así, voy a irme con Fausto.

¿Y con qué derecho venía a decirle eso en la cara? Apenas unos minutos atrás lo había corrido y ahora parecía que se moría de celos.

-Perdón, amiga, es que tiene años que no lo veo, ¿no te molestaría si te lo robo un momento?-Intervino con franqueza la castaña.

Sin poder evitarlo, la miró de arriba abajo y eran muy bonita, más de lo que ella era.

-Y qué irrespetuoso, Yoh, deberías presentarnos- Le codeó Meril, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No, no es necesario, créeme, Yoh no es muy afecto a presentar a las personas- Rememoró la forma en que tardó para presentarla con Tamao.

-No, claro que no, él es un amor, ¿no es así cielo?-Le dijo la castaña con bastante confianza al Asakura.

Tomaba su mano, lo abrazaba, lo besaba en la mejilla, tomaba su brazo, le decía palabras afectuosas, ¿cómo no quería que se enojara? Yoh le sonrió y tomó su mano también, como si aquello no significara ningún problema.

-Claro, te presento a Anna Kyouyama, es diseñadora en Japón, y Anna, te presento a Meril Inugami-Dijo con firmeza y sin ningún quiebre en su voz.

-Encantada de conocerte, Anna-Contestó la mujer- Debes ser muy especial para estar aquí con Yoh, usualmente Tamao le mataría si te viera aquí con él.

¿Tamao? Eso tenía que ser una broma.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, ese amor tan puro y sincero. Siempre quise tener uno así, los hubieses visto, cuando eran niños se amaban con locura, siempre jugábamos a que se casaban…

Para qué decir que le incomodaba hablar de esas cosas, no era la primera vez que alguien, especialmente del sexo femenino, recordaba sus bellos años con Tamao o con Marion. Yoh sonreía con nostalgia y el muy cínico no se atrevía a decir nada.

-Sí, claro, Tamao…-Pronunció Anna- Siempre he dicho que es la mujer perfecta para él, tímida, amable, sumisa, encantadora, bonita.

-Amorosa-Añadió Meril.

-Pero Tamao se fue hace muchos años, Meril-Le aclaró Yoh- Así como tú, Tamao se marchó antes de que concretáramos algo. Aunque créeme, me hubiese gustado ver si ella se convertía en una maravillosa esposa con todas esas características. Sobre todo, porque no temía que la amaran.

¿Indirecta? Claro que sí, lo era y con todas sus letras.

-Claro, no temía que la amaran, y qué hay de Marion. Ella estaba loca de amor por ti-Le recordó con rudeza Anna- Dolorosamente me acuerdo, eran tan hermosos juntos.

-¿Marion?- Cuestionó Meril- ¿Qué me he perdido?

Todo, prácticamente vivía en una fantasía de niños que tenía años de no existir.

-Nada, Meril, yo te contaré después..

-¿Después? Vaya, tan vergonzoso es recordar viejos amores. Qué poco valoras a las mujeres, Yoh-Le dijo sin ninguna sutileza ante la cara de extrañeza de la castaña- Primero las enamoras y después las dejas en el baúl de los recuerdos, como si te costara tanto…

-No, se llama superar un mal amor-Contestó en el mismo tono el castaño- Se llama madurez emocional, algo de lo que tú careces.

Sus palabras sólo la habían hecho enojar más, cómo se atrevía a decirle que era una inmadura, suficiente tenía con Fausto tratando de protegerla como para que él abriera esa herida.

-¿Inmadurez? ¿Crees que actuar como un mantenido es actuar con madurez? Pasearse con su novia, salir en revistas, participar poco en una empresa que tu abuelo se esforzó en forjar, ¿y me llamas inmadura a mí?

Meril miró como Yoh se esforzaba en mantener la cordura.

-Hey, chicos, no sé qué pasa entre ustedes, pero tranquilos… - Trató de calmarlos, pero el duelo de miradas sí que estaba complicado entre ambos.

-Sí, tienes razón, ultimadamente no vale la pena discutir, si la persona no lo amerita-Espetó con dureza.

En verdad, Yoh pensaba responder y dejarle claro cómo era que sentía esa aseveración, pero Meril, airosa, se interpuso entre él y Anna.

-Anna, deja de tirar esas piedras en contra de Yoh. Y créeme si una persona, entre todos estos inútiles hombres que ves aquí vale la pena, es él. Lo conozco y tal vez tú no lo conozcas muy bien, pero es tierno, es entregado, valiente y ama a una persona de corazón, no por cuanto tenga o si es famoso. Y tú, Yoh, no tienes que soportar esta clase de comentarios, si ella es tu amiga, lo mejor será que dejen de serlo.

Irreverentemente tenía razón. Si estaban en un conflicto así, lo mejor era olvidar todo, dejar todo atrás. Anna suspiró y desvió su mirada, en verdad le había calado hondo aquel comentario y más viniendo de una persona a la que no veía él desde hace años.

-Es que no es posible, cómo puede decirte esas cosas, ella no tiene ningún derecho de juzgarte-Agregó enfadada, pero Yoh posó en sus hombros sus manos y aminoró su enojo.

-Tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo, es… una persona importante para mí-Declaró sin ningún temor- Mucho más de lo que he considerado a Tamao, Meril.

Entonces el rostro de la castaña se tornó confuso. ¿Es que acaso ellos dos tenían una relación?

-Piensa lo que quieras, Anna, pero espero de corazón que no te arrepientas después de todo lo que dices, porque tal vez yo ya no esté disponible para ti-Le dijo con plena seguridad- Vámonos, Meril.

Y por primera vez escuchaba ese tono imperante, impropio de él, pero que justificaba, más cuando aquella mujer rubia se quedaba ahí parada en medio de toda esa multitud. Yoh tomó confianza y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

-Gracias, tenía algo de frío-Le dijo amable la castaña- ¿Seguro piensas dejarla sola?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Cuestionó con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

Calló por un momento mientras sentía cada vez más lejano el lugar donde se habían encontrado y pudo deducir en los gesto de su amigo la razón de esa aparente discusión.

-Es muy hermosa para quedarse sola-Contestó suspirando con bastante energía- Es mandona, con mal carácter, hermosa, firme, vulnerable… la mujer más especial para ti, tu único y verdadero amor.

¿Tan evidente era? Vaya, tenía que ocultarlo un poco más si no quería molestarla más.

-Mi esposa, de hecho- Añadió sin ningún inconveniente- La mujer más terca, arrogante y horriblemente hiriente. No puedo entenderla.

Meril se paró de puntas para besar su mejilla y ocultar un poco su renuente cambio de ver las cosas.

-Esas son las mejores historias de amor.

Pero cómo se supone que encontraría a Fausto, había cientos de turistas y pobladores de la región y nada, por el contrario, sólo había conseguido tener más frío. Odiaba esa región, odiaba que Yoh se fuera con su amiga y que le dijera todo eso. Mordió su labio y contempló sin gracia como todos se divertían, todos menos ella.

Bien, se había comportado como una idiota, no sólo por alejarlo, sino por ignorar los sentimientos que a leguas se miraba era más que una amistad. Cómo pudo estar tan concentrada en otras cosas que pasó por alto que la parte emocional era lo más importante para una persona, incluso para ella.

Se detuvo, ya estaba cansada de caminar y se recargó en un muro alto que tenía un par de escaleras, donde seguramente habría una fuente. Donde inevitablemente estarían más parejas besándose, como si no fuera suficiente con las que ya había visto. Probablemente Yoh abrazaría a Meril, claro, cubriéndola del frío.

De acuerdo, estaba celosa, ¿eso denotaba que lo quería, no? Entonces probablemente podría funcionar una relación formal, pero aun así estaba renuente, era el hermano de Hao y aunque no lo conoció en persona hasta hace unos meses, era inevitable no ver algún artículo de él con Marion, la forma en que gastaba, lo poco que contribuía a la empresa, tantas cosas.

-Desearía no haber dicho tanta tontería-Resopló frustrada- No quería humillarte.

-Pues… qué bien-Oyó la voz del castaño tan clara, pero no lograba verlo-Pensé que me vería ridículo si venía, corría y te pedía que me dejaras acompañarte.

Entonces miró que estaba sentado en las escaleras, con sus pies colgando, y con la cara mirando a las estrellas, que se podían vislumbrar perfectamente sin el bullicio de una gran ciudad.

-¿Ibas a regresar? Pensé que estabas muy cómodo con Meril-Le reclamó la rubia.

-Emm… es difícil de explicar, si la escucharas también saldrías huyendo después de un tiempo. Dice que se ha casado seis veces y que desgraciadamente no ha encontrado a su hombre ideal.

Rascó su cabeza antes de bajar y estar a la altura de ella.

-Te veías feliz, al menos te liberó de mi presencia un rato-Añadió con melancolía Kyouyama, especialmente por la forma en que la abrazaba.

-Liberar es una palabra muy fea, es como si te molestara estar en presencia de alguien-Pronunció mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Y… yo soy feliz aunque no me quieras de la forma en que lo hago yo.

Volteó su cuerpo y prestó total atención a sus gestos y la forma tan intensa en que sus ojos jugaba con los de ella. Había una linda sonrisa en su rostro y también una ineludible calidez.

-Claro que te quiero, te quiero desde que me enseñaste lo fuerte que tenía que ser para lograr nuestros objetivos-Aclaró Anna con cierta timidez- Te quiero ahora, que te has ido y me has dejado sola.

Se acercó hasta ella y tocó su cara con delicadeza. Amaba esa parte que dejaba ver los sentimientos y no que desdeñaba los suyos como una basura.

-Jamás, créeme, te dejaré sola de nuevo- Le dijo con ternura- Aunque me quieras lejos, siempre voy a estar disponible para ti, en el momento que quieras, cuando lo desees…

Y Anna le calló posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No es necesario, Yoh-Le dijo con suavidad- Antes de mí, piensa en ti y si estar conmigo te lastima, no te quedes parado, sigue el camino que debas seguir. Y tal vez algún día madure y pueda alcanzarte.

-Perdón, no debí decir esas cosas-Pidió conmovido- Fausto me hizo pensar demasiado, no debo presionarte, no quiero hacerlo.

Entonces Anna cerró el espacio entre ambos y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Extraño o no, tenía que decidirse, aunque él dijera que la esperaría, tenía que arriesgarse a sentir lo que deseaba y no lo que pensaba que debía sentir.

-Llévame contigo-Le pidió en un tono único, efímero.

-¿Es lo que en verdad quieres?-Cuestionó con seriedad- No quiero que al despertar… tú… ya no estés ahí. Quiero que estés conmigo.

-Prometo no irme-Aseguró relajada- Estar contigo, siempre que me necesites.

No era la primera vez que le reconfortaba escucharla, pero esta tenía un significado diferente, especial, hermosamente genuino.

-Bésame- Le susurró encantado ante un beso tan tierno.

* * *

Cómodamente se sentó en el sofá de la oficina de Anna. Tenía un gusto exquisito a la hora de escoger muebles y diseñar, por eso le extraño tanto que Jun sintiera ese lugar tan propio si tenía toda la huella de Kyouyama de pared a pared.

-¿Qué opinas, Ren? ¿Crees que papá se sentirá orgulloso?

-¿Y para qué quieres saber?-Le respondió sin mucho interés- Esto no te va a durar mucho.

-Lo sé… pero sería fantástico.

-No, no lo sería, no eres Anna-Contestó mucho más imponente- Aunque estés aquí debes hacerte a la idea, esto no es tuyo, Jun.

Y calló durante más de unos minutos, miró como abajo producían las prendas y como había entre aquellos diseños los propios, los que Anna había autorizado con su firma.

-Pero papá tendrá pronto esa fortuna y entonces, podré comenzar mi propia empresa, no dependeré más de Anna.

-No sueñes tan alto, entre más lo hagas, peor será la caída.

* * *

¿En verdad no estaba soñando? Alguien tenía que sacarlo de esa ensoñación, porque no podía creer que Anna hubiese pedido semejante cosa. Claro estaba que no había aceptado formalizar una relación de por vida, pero veía un formidable avance en todo eso.

La abrazó por detrás mientras caminaban y admiraban algunos platillos extraños. ¿Fausto y Eliza? Francamente no sabía, y la verdad, no quería saberlo, suficiente tenía con la presión que sus palabras ejercieron la vez anterior. Ahora lo único que quería hacer era estar con Anna y llenarla de atenciones.

-¿De verdad jamás habías venido a un festival de estos?-Le preguntó sorprendido.

-No, claro que no-Negó con soltura mientras giraba para verlo.

Encontró una forma perfecta de besarla, que desprevenidamente giraba su rostro y él posaba en sus labios un corto y esporádico beso. Por supuesto que eso sólo la hacía sonrojar, ya que varios los miraban con curiosidad, especialmente por la forma tan abierta que manifestaban una relación.

Tomó su mano y quiso jamás dejarla ir. La verdad, cuando Anna se comportaba de esa manera era todo un encanto, incluso dejaba ver que no era tan amargada como tanto quería relucir. Yoh se sintió con la confianza para correr y alejarse un poco de la multitud, aun cuando el aire frío les pegaba en la cara y todavía más porque varios candiles ya estaban apagados, realmente deseaba un poco de privacidad.

-Si fuéramos una pareja romántica, te diría que este poblado es muy cálido para dormir-Comentó Yoh feliz, especialmente después de haber arreglado malos entendidos con ella.

-Cualquier lugar es más cálido que el lugar en el que duermes ahora, Yoh-Contestó sin ningún preámbulo- Además…

-Sí, creo que siguen sin tener calefacción en los cuartos-Añadió Yoh viendo como una familia numerosa caminaba de regreso a su casa-Y seguramente la forma de calentarse es cuerpo a cuerpo.

Anna sintió sus mejillas calentarse. Bien, sí había pasado por su cabeza en más de una ocasión, pero Yoh se refería a ella con mucha frialdad después de dos veces despertar sin acurrucarse, ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Te… gustaría… quedarte a dormir?-Le preguntó el castaño.

Sonaba loco, pero era muy pronto para decir que ya quería estar con ella en la intimidad, aunque por otro lado, no le molestaba, la última vez había sido tan cuidadoso con ella, que simplemente quedó fascinada por la forma en que la cuidaba.

-¿Me estás poniendo a prueba?-Preguntó con incredulidad

-No, claro que no, cielo-Respondió riéndose como acostumbraba-Sólo… quiero dormir contigo.

-¿Dormiríamos?-Le cuestionó Anna casi con ironía- Creo que estás pensando en calentarnos mutuamente.

Yoh sonrió de manera extraña, si tan sólo supiera lo que tanto quería hacer, pero había que decirlo, si quería un comienzo nuevo entonces aquello debía ser como si fuera la primera vez.

-Habrá rosas, música, champagne…-Enumeró el castaño- Una suite de lujo.

-Aquí no hay eso-Quebró la ilusión- Pero puede que está sea la primera vez que lo hacemos conscientes, sin probar nada y sin estar desprevenidos.

-Sí, bueno, no traigo condón-Agregó Yoh rascando su cabello- Y dudó mucho que haya una farmacia abierta.

Aunque no tenía mucha importancia, Anna no se preocupaba demasiado por ello, dado que tenía muy arraigada la idea de su infertilidad. Y así caminaron un largo rato hasta que dieron con un lugar poco acogedor, pero que al menos tendría espacio para dormir. Yoh suspiró y entró a la recepción para preguntar.

-Si quiere más de una cama, olvídelo, estamos llenos-Le dijo el señor antes de que siquiera preguntara.

-Solo una habitación-Aclaró Yoh algo desorientado- Me parece que es el único hotel.

-Humm, ¿Hotel? Este pueblo no tiene más que esta posada-Se burló el recepcionista- Y tengo solo una habitación, pero es muy cara y dudo que pueda pagarla.

El castaño suspiró y buscó entre sus bolsillos la cartera, que tontamente había olvidado en la casa de Fausto.

-Bien…-Pronunció nervioso- ¿Acepta tarjetas de crédito?

-¿Tarjeta de crédito? ¿Qué diablos es eso?-Le respondió de manera tajante- Si no tiene billetes, entonces quédese a dormir en la calle.

Entonces iba a replicar, pero Anna, cansada de estar esperando afuera se desesperó y mucho.

-¿Qué pasa, hay espacio?-Le preguntó al castaño.

-Hey, ¿este pobre diablo es su novio?-Le preguntó el hombre directamente a Anna y se rió por la seriedad con que ella lo veía- No tiene ni para pagar un cuartucho.

-Olvide la cartera, lo siento, Anna-Pronunció avergonzado.

-Sí, y aunque tuviera, no le alcanzaría-Se burló nuevamente el hombre detrás del mostrador.

Anna se molestó, estaba furiosa, nadie debería menospreciar por no tener dinero y menos aún si el hombre era un completo ignorante. Claro que esa humillación se la pagaría, sacó su cartera y en especial su chequera.

-Bien, dígame un precio-Le retó Kyouyama.

El hombre sólo se rió mientras Yoh miraba nervioso la forma en que Anna tomaba del lapicero una pluma negra, no iba a hacer lo que pensaba, ¿o sí?

-Señorita… ¿tiene usted 150 euros?-Le cuestionó con burla- Yo lo dudo mucho.

-Yo no pregunte cuánto cuesta la habitación, le pregunte que cuanto quiere por su mugrosa posada-Replicó con altivez.

-Anna…-Oyó nerviosa la voz de Yoh- Mejor nos vamos, quieres, cielo.

-¿Me la va a comprar? No sea ridícula-Le menosprecio el señor- Con la ropa tan local que trae, quiere que le crea que es millonaria.

Anna sonrió y esperó que Yoh quitara esa cara pálida, seguramente pensando que en cualquier momento el recepcionista se le iría a golpes.

-Pues… déjeme ver, quiero… 30 mil euros- Y una grotesca risa se dejó oír en todo el lugar.

-Hecho-Dijo ella firmándole un cheque y entregándoselo a puño y letra.

Yoh no se movió, pero sí lo hizo el recepcionista que se quedó mudo cuando Anna terminó de firma el papel.

-Ahora muéstreme mi habitación-Le ordenó con bastante autoridad- Y tráigame lo mejor del menú, si que venden comida, quiero agua y todo en mi habitación.

Era claro decir que el recepcionista estaba en shock por haber vendido a precio tan alto un lugar como ese, pero es que… ellos parecían estar tan perdidos. Yoh suspiró cuando la joven mujer los dejó con aparentemente todas las comodidades de la habitación.

-Te puedes retirar-Le dijo a la señorita, quien le dejaba una botella de alcohol en la mesita.

-Vaya… cuando te portas así, me das miedo, Anna-Confesó su esposo algo cohibido- Tenía mucho que no te veía tan imponente.

-Me molesta las personas así-Contestó enfadada- Eres millonario, cómo puedes dejar que te digan ese tipo de cosas.

-Bueno, sólo pienso en los millones de personas que no tienen el lujo de estar como nosotros, de viajar y estar cómodamente sin trabajar unos meses-Respondió Yoh con firmeza- El dinero viene y va, no es muy importante.

Anna suspiró y observó que aquella habitación no era muy grande, pero tenía una cama y con eso bastaba. Se sentó en la orilla de esta y siguió contemplando las cosas o pocos objetos que acompañaban un momento especial.

-Es una ironía que teniendo tanto dinero duermas en un granero y ahora en un lugar así-Añadió Anna con crudeza.

-Si te soy sincero-Le dijo el castaño- Me siento peor durmiendo en casa, en una habitación separada de la tuya, en una cama grande y espaciosa, pero sin tu presencia.

Se sentó a su lado y la miró con complicidad. Aun y con todo el atuendo típico de la región, había algo en ellos que reconocían determinantemente, la pasión.

-Iré lento, muy despacio-Le susurró entregado a la mirada que ella le brindaba.

Anna deshizo las coletas que traía y soltó su cabello largo adquirían una forma bastante rebelde, causa del excesivo tiempo en que la traía y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de sus esposo.

-Te aseguro que aunque vayas rápido, voy a reconocer que el hombre con el que estoy en la cama eres tú-Le dijo firme y segura.

Yoh comenzó a desabrochar botón por botón de su vestido blanco mientras besaba con ternura su cuello.

-Si mi padre te viera…-Comentó Anna agradada por la forma en que sus manos hacían contacto con su piel.

E inevitablemente sus labios chocaron y se rozaron a pesar de la humedad que ya prevalecía entre ambos. Yoh liberó su hombro del encierro de aquella tela. El bellísimo traje regional del poblado. Besó con dulzura la parte que había descubierto y sonrió encantado con las reacciones que provocaba en Anna y siguió un pequeño camino que lo condujo a su boca.

-Él sólo te obligaría a casarte conmigo una vez más-Respondió aprisionando con suavidad su labio inferior entre los suyos- Te diría… que te quedaras conmigo para siempre.

Anna rió con levedad mientras Yoh la recostaba y se posaba encima de ella. Su boca capturó la de ella en un beso que la inflamó; aquello se prolongó hasta que ella perdió toda sensación, menos esa.

Yoh la besó luego en el cuello, haciéndola gemir por el escozor que eso le causaba, especialmente cuando la cama lo recibía atentamente. Se incorporó y aunque ella trató de atraerlo, el castaño se demoró para quitarse la camisa ante la atenta mirada de su esposa.

La rubia lo devoraba con los ojos, observando esos duros músculos que jugaban bajo la piel, una piel tan bronceada, y tan cálida, recordaba con brevedad. Deslizó los dedos su pecho, por los músculos que tanto la fascinaban, por esos brazos fuertes, que había adquirido con el ejercicio y el trabajo de campo.

Yoh la observaba con curiosidad, y disfrutaba de cada toque que le daba. Eso lo excitó a tal punto que los pantalones se le hicieron incómodos; entonces se apresuró a quitárselos. Y nuevamente se recostó con ella. Qué encantadora escena, sobre todo porque él tocaba todo cuanto quisiera y vaya qué se veía excitante. Anna despeinada, con rizos en el cabello originados por las trenzas y sus manos enredadas en aquella melena sólo para tomar más posesión del beso. Sí, era obvio, estaba encandilado por la forma en que estaban teniendo sexo.

Sin timidez alguna, Anna le ayudó a despojarse del resto de sus prendas e hundió los dedos en el pelo castaño para acercarlo a sí. Fijó su boca a la de él, con tanta urgencia que él se perdió en el beso. Luego arqueó la espalda para recibirlo, moldeando la piel a su cuerpo cuanto era posible, y lo envolvió con las piernas, mientras él se preparaba para penetrarla profundamente, rozando claramente con su intimidad.

Era tanto el calor en su interior, que no tardó en percibir el calor del cuerpo de Yoh. Y vaya que lo sentía diferente. Su conexión era genuinamente diferente y gimió sin poder evitarlo, la forma en que él poco a poco se adentraba en su interior y le quitaba el aliento. Comenzó lento, sin perder de vista el contacto visual con ella, que sin duda estaba sientiendo como una tortura aquel sutil desliz.

Entró por completo. Y emitió un gemido al sentir la calidez de su interiro envolverlo como un guante. Acarició los cabellos rubios de Anna, percibió su aroma y comenazó a moverse con lentitud mientras ella abrazaba su espalada y besaba su cuello. No estaba para nada concentrado en un sólo lugar, especialmente cuando los pechos de Anna comenzaron a rozarle continuamente el pecho. No toleró mucho antes de besar la con verdadera pasión en tanto trataba de ahogar esos pequeños gritos de placer que le provocaba.

La rubia cerró los ojos cuando sintió una verdadera fricción entre ambos. Era muy cierto que lo estaba haciendo lento y que también lo hacía entregado a su labor. Sorpresivamente le cambió el lugar, giró su cuerpo y dejó el de ella arriba. Fue un movimiento que frnacamente no esperó hasta que Yoh comenzó a moverla de arriba a abajoy pudo sentir sus labios bajar lentamente a su pecho, y la forma tan ardiente que había tomado un pezón entre sus labios.

No se había percatado de todas las ventajas de estar recostado hasta que pudo admirar el subir y bajar de sus pechos con un simple movimiento. Encantador o no, jamás había besado esa parte de su anatomía y quería hacerlo. Por eso cuando estuvo a su alcance no dudó ni un segundo en aprisionarlos con su boca, mientras besaba y apretaba su pecho en una sincronica armonía. Tal vez por fin la timidez se estaba evaporando y más cuando lo unico en lo que podía pensar era en tocarla profundamente.

Anna percibió la lujuria en sus ojos cuando se encontraron con los suyos y entonces se inclinó para besarlo y girar aquella posición. Sintió todo el peso de Yoh cubrirla y le gustó, especialmente cuando buscó su mano para entrelazarla con la de él. Irrumpió el beso y explotó en un estallido de palpitante éxtasis. Yoh se había movía con tanta fluidez, a pesar de que cada vez sentía más estrecha su intimidad y una sola vez después de penetrar una vez más, no toleró mucho más. Su satisfacción fue tan pronta que bastó para impulsarlo al abismo. Y vertió en ella su simiente, en un palpitar que prolongó el placer de la rubia.

Anna suspiró largamente, agotada, había sido una experiencia increíble. Yoh acarició su rostro una vez más, retirando los cabellos que se adherían a su cara y besó con lentitud sus labios una vez más antes de salir de su interior. Se levantó para echar una sábana sobre los dos, luego se acurrucó junto a ella y acarició largamente su espalda. Sobraba decir que no necesitaba decir más palabras, era totalmente innecesario y Anna francamente no esperaba algo tierno.

-Gracias…-Pronunció el castaño sumamente relajado mientras acariciaba la espalda de ella- Gracias por estar conmigo.

La rubia se incorporó levemente para besar su frente con lentitud. Amaba la forma de ser de Yoh y agradecía que no la presionara a decir frases de amor que aún estaba tejiendo en su mente.

-De nada, amor-Le dijo antes de atrapar sus labios en un pequeño y juguetón beso.

* * *

En realidad, si alguien le hubiese dicho el futuro lo habría mandado al manicomio y no era para menos… él, el gran empresario del corporativo Asakura y de una de las más grandes industrias automotrices, ¿en control de su hermano? Por dios, qué broma de tan mal gusto era, pero lastimosamente era cierta.

Miró con arrogancia al consejo directivo, los clientes, los accionistas, incluso al malagradecido de Horo Horo. Sólo que a él poco le importaba el afecto de ellos, venía únicamente a poner un final a su triste realidad.

-Señores-Les llamó con imponencia- Sé que están intrigados de esta… sorpresiva reunión- Agregó con ironía- No se preocupen, no vengo a quitarles el puesto.

Refirió a Amidamaru que estaba impasible en la silla del director.

-Debo reconocer que tenemos un gran maestro dirigiendo este cúmulo de millones y no dudo, que mi hermano, ahora ausente, se dedique a gastar a manos llenas nuestras acciones- Agregó con malicia, pero Lyserg que estaba detrás de él carraspeó su garganta para que dejara las fanfarronadas atrás. – Disculpen, creo que exalte un poco mi espíritu de avaro y tacaño, él tiene su propia fortuna y es infinitamente rico.

-Vaya al grano, señor Hao, ¿qué desea?-Le preguntó cortante- No puede revocarme del puesto, ya que el socio mayoritario…

-Es Yoh-Completó fastidiado el mayor de los Asakura- Lo sé, créeme, he analizado la situación, proporcionalmente es el socio mayoritario, aquí, en la empresa automotriz y obviamente el siguiente, soy yo.

-No aportas nada nuevo-Comentó aburrido Horo Horo- Eso lo sabemos perfectamente.

-Claro que lo saben-Respondió con alevosía el castaño- Lo hemos sabido siempre, de toda la vida. Y hoy, voy a darles una fabulosa noticia: me retiro.

Más de un comentario se dejó escuchar. Claro que estaban sorprendidos, es decir, ¿estaba cediendo toda su fortuna? ¿El gran hombre de negocios estaba cediendo lo que tanto peleaba? Era increíble, incluso Ren que atestiguaba la reunión se quedó sin habla.

Lyserg pasó a Amidamaru los papeles correspondientes y él con asombro los leyó en voz alta, probando que en efecto, él…

-Cedo todas mis acciones a mi único hermano, Yoh Asakura, al igual que mis acciones en la fábrica de software y en la industria farmacéutica, acciones adquiridas a mi mayoría de edad por herencia de mi abuelo-Aclaró con voz firme Hao- No, señores, no estoy loco, sólo soy justo y entrego al original dueño todo lo que es suyo.

Ren tomó el folder y revisó el papeleo, todo estaba en perfecto orden, inclusive la leyenda de un testamento estaba escrita ahí. Miró con asombro que Hao estaba firme, ni siquiera se veía arrepentido y por el contrario sonreía tan arrogante como siempre, pero eso simplemente no podía estar pasando, porque cambiaba por completo sus planes.

-Bien, señores, ha sido un placer trabajar en esta empresa. A muchos los hice accionistas y no me agradezcan, volveremos a hacer negocios si lo desean, pero esta vez, con mi dinero y mis propias inversiones.

Un escándalo, eso era, varios se pararon a verificar cuan ciertas eran esas aclaraciones. Y es que mucho cambiaba con lo que hacía. Incluso había agregado a nombre de Yoh una cantidad horrorosa, por todos los años que estuvo disfrutando de un dinero que no era suyo.

Pero ahora, en definitiva estaba dispuesto a jugar limpio con su hermano.

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión-Y así, sin más preámbulo salió de la oficina y de aquella empresa que muchos años manejo.

Continuará…

N/A: Por dios, quien haya llegado hasta el final seguramente me pegara, perdón, y de hecho lo recorte, el capítulo era enorme en serio quise recortarlo más, pero no pude, se me salió de las manos, eran ya 70 hojas, así que lo dividi. Lady Mayt, trataré de seguir tu consejo y recortar más esto xD, ya… discúlpenme por el capítulo _**supereterno**_, el próximo vendrá más ligero y mejor escrito, lo prometo. Por otra parte, voy a agradecerle a mi bicho raro, que es una mala conciencia, de esas que quieres aplastar con el dedito, gracias. Y wow, debo decir que quede satisfecha hasta ahora, y además que me ha devuelto la vida en gran parte, espero que les agrade y ya, cortaré mi nota también.

**Agradecimientos Especiales: ****pame Asakura, Lady Mayt, BriseII, clau17, ****elpatolocosisi****, annprix, aridarck, ****DjPuMa13g****, ****Criistiii206****, ****Erendy Asakura****, ****hao-yandrak****, Annitafic, ****Seyram Asakura****, ****Dark Zeldalink****, ****hutyuo****.**


	17. Capítulo XVII Hasta el final

**Capítulo XVII**

Inusitadamente sintió la brisa fría de la madrugada. Sus ojos pesaban ante la espesa oscuridad que aún cubría la habitación. Y fue realmente difícil evocar algo que no fueran los brazos de Yoh rodeándola, brindándole un peculiar calor a su cuerpo. Parpadeó una vez más antes de alzar su mirada y contemplar el rostro tranquilo de su esposo.

Un sutil respirar que la hipnotizó unos minutos antes de reflexionar todas sus acciones. Retenía en su mente las imágenes de la pasión y entrega que Yoh sentía por ella. Él era demasiado intenso en sus sentimientos y eso se notaba a leguas, y era un gran contrastante con sus propias emociones. No consideraba en absoluto eso justo, existía en su interior ese miedo profundo de volverse a involucrar de forma tan inherente con alguien.

— ¿Ya te estás arrepintiendo?— escuchó repentinamente la voz de Yoh.

Y aquello le sorprendió más de lo que hubiese pensado.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás despierto?

Una leve luz apenas le dejaba vislumbrar en la aparente oscuridad los gestos y la sonrisa del castaño.

—Como veinte minutos, ya no podía dormir y bueno, no suelo abrir los ojos. No me gusta ver todo oscuro.

—Esa es la excusa más patética que he escuchado—argumentó Anna, moviéndose de su lado.

— ¿Lo es? —preguntó Yoh al sentirla alejarse de él.

Sólo así pudo abrir los ojos e intentar ver algo entre la penumbra. Se incorporó un poco antes de que Anna se moviera completamente y girara su cuerpo. Un estado de meditación como el de ella era preocupante, sin embargo para él no lo era tanto, podía pasar por alto algunas cosas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó el castaño en un tono comprensivo, tanto que incluso Anna desvío la mirada hacia algún punto lejano de la habitación— Llegamos aquí muy seguros, muy decididos de nuestros actos.

Odiaba que Yoh pudiera leer tan bien sus facciones. Y bien, lo admitía, estaba bastante inquieta, sentía comodidad y a la vez una fracción de legítima culpa.

—No quiero acostumbrarme a ti, no así—dijo entre pausada mientras respiraba para sacar el aire—Sé que acordamos muchas cosas y todo, pero no sé…

—No sabes, o no quieres saberlo-añadió acercándose a ella— Yo sé qué pasa, recuerdas a Hao.

Ambos callaron, los dos simplemente dejaron que ese silencio inundara la habitación durante algunos minutos, hasta que él sonrió.

— ¿Te digo por qué no podía dormir?

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Anna.

Yoh le tendió la mano y le invitó a sentarse junto a él. Anna suspiró y se acercó de nueva cuenta. Aún enrollada en esa sábana, el delicado roce que hizo con la piel del castaño la estremeció. Se acomodó y su mirada chocó con él, un tranquilo mirar…

—Hay personas que te tocan el corazón, eso no lo voy a negar— dijo Asakura— Y nosotros tenemos mucha historia atrás con otras dos personas, y aun así yo creo que eso no será ningún impedimento para que juntos formemos nuestro propio diario de anécdotas.

—Eso no responde la pregunta, Yoh—restó importancia Anna.

—Podría ser—respondió abrazándola y besando su sien— Casi amanece…

Notó que él corrió levemente la cortina para ver el firmamento a través de esa ventana. El ambiente helado, melancólico y una esporádica luz en el horizonte.

—No podía dormir pensando si estarías al amanecer, si un día me dejarías pasar contigo un momento como éste.

Bajó la cabeza y reflexionó aquel sentimiento extraño de culpa. Habían decidido iniciar juntos algo, pasara lo que pasara, y la cobardía no cabía en aquella habitación más tiempo.

—Sé que debería decir algo lindo, pero no tengo tanto talento—sintió una terrible ironía al tiempo que recargaba su cuerpo en el de él—Pero nunca había contemplado el amanecer con alguien.

Yoh sonrió y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de Anna. No necesitaba escuchar palabras más hermosas.

—Buenos días, cielo.

—Buenos días, amor —respondió ella.

* * *

La cantidad de boletines que salió esa misma tarde rebasó en mucho a la pila de documentos acumulados que Yoh tenía que revisar en cuanto regresara de viaje. Su hermano había complicado las cosas a un extremo grande y es que no podía hacer tantos movimientos en lo relativo a esas acciones, ya que era el castaño quien tenía que firmar el acta correspondiente. Mientras, todo ese capital estaba varado en el limbo.

Más del setenta por ciento de la empresa estaba en sus manos ahora, y tenía un verdadero problema a menos que fungiera ser el auténtico presidente del corporativo. Se adentró a la sala y pudo contemplar a Kino Asakura en una pose digna de admirar para una anciana. El ama de llaves lo anunció y ella apenas movió su rostro para verlo con fijeza.

—Señora Kino…

—Supongo que quieres saber dónde está Yoh—dijo la anciana— No tengo la menor idea.

—Pero es importante localizarlo, de otra manera…

—A Hao le tiene sin ningún cuidado qué pase con la empresa— declaró con frialdad— Me gustaría hacerlo desistir, pero no puedo, ahora menos que nada se siente parte de esta familia.

Amidamaru miró preocupado todo el papeleo.

—Sólo ubicarlo por GPS, de otro modo lo veo muy complicado, dijo que regresaría en dos meses.

—Si no hay otra opción…

—Tengo total acceso a sus acciones, pero no puedo aceptarlas porque necesita pasarlas él primero a su nombre y después autorizarme su manejo.

Kino miró con perspicacia esa lógica, si en hipotético el poder que le confirió su nieto le dejaba tomar poder de todo su capital.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? Acaso no nuestro abogado es excelente con los trámites, debió prever algo como esto y no dejarlo al aire. Porque de acuerdo al poder que Yoh te otorgó, eres prácticamente él. Qué es lo que te impide esto, para qué la firma de mi nieto.

—No lo sé, sólo sé que es necesaria—afirmó el hombre con preocupación— No desconfíe de mí, no busco quedarme con absolutamente nada y usted puede comprobarlo.

Suspiró con cansancio, debía serlo, de otro modo Yoh no le hubiese conferido semejante confianza. Ahora el problema era convencer a Hao de esperar sólo un mes antes de hacer todo el ajuste en la plantilla corporativa.

—Son millones de dólares los que están en el aire—dijo con ironía la anciana—Quién iba a pensar que aún sin todo el control, Hao sería tremendamente rico.

—Y según la banca, ha hecho buenos negocios en las últimas horas, no dudo que se reponga pronto del capital que le dejó al señor Yoh.

—No lo dudo, él siempre ha sido así.

Podía evocar los primeros años de Hao en la empresa y lo aficionado que era al trabajo numérico. No había accionista que no quedara sorprendido con el manejo de datos y estrategias que el adolescente le entregaba. No tenía la menor duda de que falsificar el testamento había sido lo correcto, más viendo lo dedicado y responsable que era, muy contrario a su nieto menor.

—Abuela… tengo un grave, grave problema—le dijo Yoh—Mamá me va a matar si se entera que reprobé otra vez tres materias.

—¿Y por qué repruebas materias? Se supone que tú y Hao…

—Abuela, Hao sabe y es muy inteligente, pero no soy él—le aclaró con tranquilidad—Además, siempre que le pido ayuda me rechaza, como si no me quisiera.

—Pero tú sabes que él te quiere, ¿no es verdad?

Suspiró al recordar el rostro tranquilo de Yoh.

—Claro, después de todo, somos hermanos— aseguró sin la menor duda— Algún día, todo esto será de él, se casará y formará una bonita familia. Así lo predijo el abuelo y yo no quiero ser una competencia para él, en verdad, es más si yo pudiera firmar algo que comprobara eso, lo haría.

—Pero tienes la misma posibilidad de heredar la mayor parte de nuestra fortuna, ¿aun así no lo deseas?

—Abuela, todo lo que quiero es vivir tranquilo. Eso es todo. Por eso estoy dispuesto a esperar a que Hao se case, así podré tomar muchas otras decisiones de mi vida.

La entereza y fortaleza sentimental de Yoh la destrozaba y la hacía sentir culpable en ocasiones, pero tenía que ser justa y entregarle las mismas oportunidades a Hao, quién pensaría que su nieto mayor tardaría mucho más en sentar cabeza y madurar finalmente.

* * *

Yoh tomó el cobertor que tenía a su alcance, que para mala suerte de Anna era la segunda sábana que la cubría.

— ¡No! Te dije que fueras por un cobertor, no que me quitarás el que tengo aquí— objetó de inmediato, e Yoh que seguía adormilado, despertó.

No sabía que le producía más escalofríos, si el clima o el mal humor de su esposa que recién podía dormir por la brisa ligera que se colaba por la ventana. No quería siquiera figurar cómo estaría afuera, pero eso parecía más un congelador.

—Pero Anna, no sé dónde quedó el pantalón— dijo más activo mientras buscaba su ropa con la mirada.

Y cuánto caso le hizo, ella se encogió y cubrió por completo su rostro.

—¡Apresúrate, me congelo! ¡Y más porque no estás aquí en la cama!

Sonrió. Claro, cómo no iba a pedirle que se apurara cuando por lo menos su cuerpo de él aminoraba el frío. Levantó del suelo su ropa y bajó a recepción. A decir verdad apenas salía el sol, por lo tanto no esperó encontrar a nadie tan activo, pero era eso o perder el tiempo hasta que Anna bajara enojada.

— ¿Hay alguien?— se atrevió a preguntar, pero no veía nada y la verdad es que se estaba congelando.

Entonces escuchó un lamento.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?—preguntó extrañado y con cierto temor.

— ¡Yo…!—exclamó con fuerza el recepcionista, tanto que hasta Yoh brincó del susto.

El hombre estaba tirado en el suelo llorando y lamentándose en un estado tan deplorable que la sorpresa de Yoh se convirtió en lástima.

— ¿Qué hace ahí tirado?— cuestionó el castaño con cierta distancia.

— ¡¿Qué más podría estar haciendo?! —se quejó amargamente— ¡Usted me quitó mi única propiedad, esta posada que ha sido de la familia durante generaciones!

—No, se equivoca, yo le pagaba el cuarto…

— ¡Y entonces por qué tengo un cheque!—y nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

—Yo no la pagué, mi esposa la pagó—argumentó Yoh en un vano intento de callarlo.

Se incorporó y lo miró con tristeza.

—Pero todo lo de ella es suyo, así que véndamela—le pidió en un tono bastante lastimoso.

Yoh se sonrojó, no, en realidad eran tan independientes, sobre todo en lo económico…

—No sé si usted esté casado, pero no es fácil, cuando las mujeres trabajan el dinero que ganan es de ellas. Lo que compran es de su propiedad.

Y nuevamente escuchó los lamentos, palmeó su espalda. Aunque con el dinero que había pagado por ese lugar, bien podía vivir un buen tiempo de buena manera, a comparación de la posada, que a leguas se veía que necesitaba mantenimiento. Bueno, no podía prometerle nada, sólo hablaría con Anna.

—Dígame qué quiere, se lo doy…

—No quiero nada, no se preocupe. Supongo que tiene mucho afecto por este lugar—le dijo con sinceridad—Hablaré con Anna, pero antes deme cinco cobertores.

— ¿Tiene frío? —cuestionó con bastante incredulidad— ¿Y así quiere vivir aquí?

—Bueno, deme sólo uno—disminuyó apenado.

—No tenemos—negó con gran depresión—En realidad sólo en estos días tenemos gente, fuera de eso, no viene nadie, así que no tenemos dinero para comprar cobertores. Además, la gente de la región está acostumbrada al clima de la montaña.

Yoh suspiró. No estaba loco para volver con Anna sin alguna frazada o un buen abrigo, pero no tenía efectivo.

— ¿Y si los mandamos a pedir? ¿Hay algo abierto?—cuestionó desesperado.

—Prácticamente es madrugada, forastero. Y después de la fiesta de ayer… difícilmente alguien estará despierto—le recordó con crueldad— Lo único que puedo hacer por usted es mandarle un par de niños para que duerman con ustedes.

—Eso no es prudente, y es algo… ¡demente! —pronunció horrorizado el castaño.

—Tómalo o déjalo, amigo.

¿Era en serio? Ahora veía que el lugar estaba tan pobre que por su urgencia de un sitio para dormir, ni siquiera se fijó en esos pequeños detalles. Anna estaba desnuda, cómo iba a tomar eso. No, primero debía entrar él. Tal vez eso era lo más prudente.

—Oye amigo, no te pongas nervioso—dijo el niño—Ya estamos acostumbrados, el tío dice que si queremos comer hagamos lo que nos dice. Tenemos experiencia.

—Sí, perdón, es la primera vez que veo esto. No sabía que lo hacían, de hecho no deberían—pronunció bastante contrariado— ¿Qué edad tienen?

—Siete y cinco años—dijo con seguridad— Seyram puede abrazarte a ti, yo sólo abrazo mujeres.

Tomó la llave de la puerta y la mano le temblaba. Cómo iba a entrar con un par de niños arrastrando un pequeño cobertor.

— ¿Quieres que abra? Pero eso te va a costar un euro más.

Yoh le dio a Redseb la llave y el niño cogió ávidamente la manija. Dos minutos después ya estaban adentro y Anna estaba durmiendo, abrazando su cuerpo. Seyram fue la primera en subir a la cama y acomodarse entre la rubia y una almohada.

Sin embargo, no esperó que ese ligero peso de la niña la despertara y mucho menos de que ella abriera los ojos y la mirara con cara de espanto. Creyó que muchos medios e incluso amigos, y porque no decirlo, hasta Hao pagaría por ver a Anna con miedo por una simple niña. Excepto él, menos cuando gritó su nombre.

— ¡Me puedes explicar qué pasa aquí! —le espetó con rudeza, mientras intentaba cubrirse lo mejor posible.

—Somos tu cobertor, Annita— dijo con firmeza Redseb—Tú debes ser la nueva dueña, ¿verdad?

Qué confianza la de ese niño y más porque se acercó para cubrirla con su manta.

— ¡Wow! ¿De verdad estás desnuda? —preguntó asombrado el niño por sentir algo sumamente blando.

—Quita tu mano o te la corto—amenazó sin la menor duda.

Y Seyram abrazó a Anna, quien le tomó un poco de sorpresa hasta que vio en la cara de Yoh vergüenza y mucho temor.

— ¿Esto es idea tuya?— cuestionó resignada.

—No… en realidad, aquí no hay nada. Ni siquiera cobertores—pronunció bastante preocupado.

—¿Y me traes niños? —siguió igual de confundida—¿Niños después de que tú y yo ya…?

—Sí, y somos huérfanos, en realidad sólo tenemos un tío postizo—añadió Redseb— Siempre estamos abiertos a tener padres, por si te interesa.

Yoh se acercó y le tapó la boca al niño. Pero qué cosas decía. Ahora quería hasta que lo adoptaran, qué locura.

— ¿Eso incluye el paquete? —preguntó Anna— Vamos, Yoh, vas a ahogar al niño.

Lo liberó. En realidad se arrepintió de hacerlo, porque de inmediato se sentó a platicar con Anna sobre tantas cosas. Se acostó a su lado y la abrazó. ¿Y ahora donde quedaba él? Resignado se acostó en el fragmento de la cama que sobraba. Por lo menos tenía sueño y podía ignorar a los intrusos de su alcoba un rato.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo hasta que sintió el peso de un pequeño cuerpo sacarle el aire.

—Perdón…—pronunció la pequeña Seyram con bastante vergüenza.

Notó que a su alrededor ya no había nadie, más que la niña, que caminaba aprisa a la salida. Alcanzó a tomar su reloj y ver que ya era más de las nueve de la mañana. Obviamente, no se preguntó por Anna, daba por hecho que el día en que se quedara en la cama con él, ese día se acabaría el mundo.

Se levantó y salió de su habitación, era lógico que no estaba en el baño de la alcoba porque ni eso había. Y él tenía mucha urgencia por entrar ahí. Caminó un largo pasillo hasta que dio con una larga fila, en donde se encontraba Anna formada.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? —le preguntó algo resentido, especialmente porque al dormirse ella lo había ignorado.

— ¿Por qué me traes hijos?—argumentó mientras tomaba su mano y la entrelazaba a la suya.

—Esa no era la intención—respondió extrañado—¿para qué quiero hijos adoptados si quiero uno propio contigo?

Anna acarició su cabello antes de atraerlo hacia su cuerpo. Cuanta diferencia de estatura ahora que no llevaba tacones. Sin embargo, había armonía, hasta que alguien más interrumpió.

—¡Oiga, si quiere hacer un bebé, regrésese a la habitación! Aquí hay muchos que queremos bañarnos.

Yoh miró al pobre hombre al que Anna le pegó un codazo en el estómago. Supuso ahora que tendría peor humor durante el día, especialmente porque no respetó la fila que quedaba y entró enseguida de la mujer que acababa de salir. Lo peor era que no le soltó la mano y que había entrado junto con él. Cuánto lo odiarían los huéspedes de ahí…

—No me inspira la bañera—pronunció Yoh en tanto vio todos los accesorios del infame baño— Ahí tuviste sexo con Hao.

—Pues según yo, fue en tu casa, no aquí—contestó sin problema—Está bien, quédate, necesitaré a alguien que me alcance la toalla.

Abrió el grifo y su mano casi se heló de sentir el agua tan fría. Sin embargo, Yoh no tuvo ningún reparo en hacer sus necesidades mientras ella batallaba contra la regadera que estaba situada a un lado de la bañera. La pulcritud tampoco le fiaba demasiado, pero era todo lo que tenía.

—Ni siquiera me inspira bañarme…— dijo el castaño algo nervioso.

—¿A quién le inspiraría? Ni siquiera para tener sexo— contestó en un tono bastante rudo.

—Bueno, eso tal vez…

—No te estoy pidiendo que tengamos sexo.

Su gesto fue bastante incrédulo. No, ya habían aclarado ese punto y lo habían hecho de varias formas, regresar a eso era inútil.

—Anna, vas a hacer que me enoje y te haga el amor en ese sitio sucio y feo—dijo el castaño aparentemente dolido.

—Por si no lo notaste, querido… todo el lugar es sucio y feo.

Yoh tomó su mano y le ayudó a quitarse la ropa. Claro que quería hacerlo con ella, no importaba mucho el lugar sino las circunstancias, pero no iba a ser su muñeco de acción en las mañanas y noches, no, él quería ser importante en su vida.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Cerraré los ojos mientras te bañas.

* * *

Creía en los milagros, pero no a tal grado de diferenciarlos de un auténtico suceso. Eliza reía disimuladamente mientras a él se le iba la mirada al verlos desayunar. Un par de niños los rodeaban y trataban a Anna prácticamente como su madre.

El aspecto de la rubia era muy diferente. Su cabello caía libre por su espalda mientras usaba una vestimenta negra más abrigadora que el vestido alemán de unas horas atrás. Y aunque pareciera increíble, ella no estaba en lo absoluto incómoda.

—Seguro que apenas y alcanzaron una habitación-bromeó la mujer—¿No pensarás interrumpirlos o sí?

—Los estoy evaluando—dijo con severidad en tanto comía otro bocado de pollo almendrado.

—Yo los veo bastante bien—argumentó— Además, te desafió y durmió con él.

Sí, eso parecía, se notaba a la distancia. Anna sonreía con sutileza a su esposo mientras él la tomaba continuamente de la mano. Y de repente aquel hombre grande que iba y les llevaba toda clase de alimentos, especialmente a ella.

—Me pregunto por qué la tratarán como una reina.

—Conociéndola, seguramente ha hecho algo bastante sobresaliente.

Y continuó comiendo hasta que los vio pararse. Había cierta familiaridad entre el dueño de la posada y ambos, incluso podría jurar que eran clientes distinguidos. El comedor estaba repleto, por lo que no dudó que ellos pasaran desapercibidos a sus ojos. Se levantó en cuanto los perdió de vista en la entrada de la sala mientras Eliza esperaba su regreso al cabo de unos minutos.

Siendo francos, esperó todo menos ver la actitud cariñosa de Anna con ese par de niños. Se quedó sorprendido, especialmente cuando Yoh se percató de su presencia.

—Hola Fausto—dijo el castaño con una entrañable amabilidad.

Sonrió y le tendió la mano en señal de fraternidad.

—Veo que tuvimos los mismos inconvenientes para regresar anoche—dijo en un tono más afable, contrario al modo hostil con que lo trataba con anterioridad.

—Bueno, Anna y yo no conocemos casi nada este país, así que ya te podrás imaginar todo el problema—dijo con un gran drama— Primero no encontramos habitación...

—Yoh…

—Segundo, no traía dinero en efectivo y luego….

— ¡Asakura! — le calló Anna de golpe y carraspeó mientras todos la miraban con algo de miedo- Deja de dar detalles de nuestra vida privada.

—Lo siento— se disculpó avergonzado.

Aunque realmente a él le divertía y mucho escuchar todo el zafarrancho armado por esa pareja y sólo para pasar una noche junta. Los niños se fueron y el dueño volvió a su lugar en la recepción, no quería ni imaginar todo el revuelo de ese par.

—Vaya… sí que suena a una tragedia— aludió Fausto— Pero también creo que es un arreglo momentáneo, ¿no es verdad?

Yoh miró de reojo a su esposa que seguía impávida ante la actitud superior de Fausto.

—En realidad pensamos marcharnos hoy mismo, vamos a pasar nuestra luna de miel en una playa—contestó con firmeza la rubia.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí—afirmó sin dudarlo— Sé qué piensas que yo…

Se acercó tanto como pudo a ella y sin pensarlo la abrazó como hace años no lo hacía, como cuando era tan sólo una niña pequeña. Su frivolidad aparente aun sobresalía en su persona pero era infinitamente menor a unos años antes de su casamiento.

Anna se sorprendió por aquel gesto, esperaba una confrontación, un regaño más y estaba dispuesta a desafiarlo, así que sin duda no esperaba tan noble acción de su parte. Contrario a Yoh, que notó en los ojos del rubio un brillo singular de alegría, él no venía a confrontarlos, sino a despedirlos.

—Recuerda que aunque estemos lejos, siempre vas a tener un lugar especial aquí. Sé que ya eres grande e independiente, pero el amor que te tengo estará presente siempre que lo necesites— pronunció con orgullo mientras ejercía un poco más de fuerza, acentuando cada una de sus palabras— Sé que la decisión que has tomado no la dejarás ir tan fácil, así que si te sirve de algo, yo sé que tendrás la fuerza para soportar todos los problemas que te sobrevengan con esto, pero sé… valdrá la pena.

Y besó su cabello como lo haría cualquier padre amoroso. Sólo así la soltó, ante la sorpresa y el temple vulnerable de Anna.

—Buen viaje, Yoh— dijo con gentileza—Estoy seguro que esta vez, no te dejará solo, ella te brindará todo su apoyo y cariño.

Sus palabras conmovieron a Yoh, quien le dio un abrazo en respuesta. Se distanció y suspiró largamente mientras ambos observaron en silencio cómo Fausto regresaba a la posada. Extraño o no, tenían su aprobación completamente. Entonces Anna se acercó y le tomó la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. No hubo palabras, sólo un profundo silencio y una mirada que conectaba más de lo que ambos deseaban transmitirse el uno al otro.

Era hora… de seguir adelante.

* * *

El nuevo aire le fascinaba. Un espacio amplio y con una excelente iluminación era todo lo que proyectaba ese lugar. Su oficina. Caminó y visualizó escritorios, mesas e incluso una bonita secretaria atendiendo a sus futuros clientes. Tenía la ventaja de ser el empresario más potencial de su generación y por eso abrirse camino era cosa relativamente sencilla.

—Veo que te has enamorado del lugar—comentó Lyserg.

—Es un nuevo inicio, no esperaba menos que esto—pronunció con gran seguridad— Sólo mira este sitio.

Miró a su alrededor y pudo visualizar con claridad todo lo que el castaño le describía, hasta sonaba arrogante decir que esa consultoría caminaría en el primer mes, pero todo era posible con él.

— ¿Y qué con lo de tu abuela?

—No es mi problema.

—Hao… Es ventajoso si lo haces de esa forma, al fin y al cabo si te lo ha pedido es porque así lo requiere, no creo que sea sólo por molestarte más—contestó con extrañeza— Tú adoras a esa anciana, así que no veo porqué…

—Tú sabes perfectamente porqué, así que no me vengas con disparates, en lo que a mi concierne, no quiero nada del corporativo Asakura.

Lyserg suspiró una vez más.

—A veces creo que cometes un error. Después de todo es el patrimonio que tú ayudaste a formar—dijo con resignación— Pero allá tú. Anna pensará que eres un insensible y un aprovechado.

Eso lo detuvo un instante y sabía que era un punto medular. Cuando Kino fue a verlo prácticamente develando un lado vulnerable no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Keiko podría ser de lo peor como madre, pero la anciana en definitiva quería y se preocupaba mucho por sus nietos, especialmente por Hao. Así que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

— ¡Es el dinero de Yoh y te recuerdo que él no merece ni un gramo de mi compasión. Lo odio, como odio a mi madre y como detesto toda la red de mentiras que tejió mi abuela! —exaltó con verdadera soberbia— No intentes chantajearme con algo relacionado a Anna.

—Bien, está bien, no lo hagas por Anna. Hazlo por esa persona a la que consideras como una madre, por Kino ¡Y creo que sería lo más justo, que no salgas como un cobarde en ausencia de tu hermano, que vengas, esperes y le des la cara. Que le entregues sus acciones en la mano!

— ¡Vete al diablo, Lyserg!

Bufó molesto, es que no podía creer el cinismo en sus acciones, era totalmente inaudito. Si quería hacer las cosas bien, debía empezar por sanar su corazón y no aumentar el odio con sus conocidos.

— ¿Sabes?, si quieres cambiar de verdad, hazlo por ti. No lo hagas por una mujer. Y dale el valor suficiente a tu familia. Como amigo, es lo único que puedo aconsejarte, lo demás es tu problema.

* * *

El joven le entregó el juego de llaves con premura. De hecho se veía bastante gracioso todo el atuendo de los empleados y más las mucamas, que aunque Anna era una mujer íntegramente segura, lo observaba de forma perturbadora por su mirada curiosa en los collares de aquellas mujeres.

Pero ahí estaban, en medio de la nada, de la más bella laguna, en uno de los paraísos románticos más caros y excéntricos del mundo, Bora Bora. Y no había cosa material que se comparara a la belleza natural de ese universo, el agua azul turquesa y la suavidad del oleaje golpeando con levedad la escalera del _bungalow_, todo parecía estar en completa armonía. Sin poderlo evitar, se enamoró de esa tranquilidad y esa paz que transmitía el ambiente.

—Qué disfrute mucho su estancia—dijo emocionado el joven, y susurró— Todo tal cual lo requirió, espero que quede satisfecho.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Todo ese viaje relámpago, apenas le dio tiempo de llamar y preparar algo especial a su arribo. Anna contemplaba la terraza, absorta en el horizonte y ese bello atardecer, no se preocupó por el lugar que ocuparían, simplemente se recargó en el barandal de madera y se perdió en aquella inmensidad.

Suspiró y se acercó a ella, abrazándola por detrás. Tenía tantas ganas de estrecharla que fue inevitable hacerlo con un estremecimiento adicional. Lo hacía a cada momento que le fuera permitido, no sabía qué obedecía ese impulso.

—¿Te incomodo?

—No-negó la rubia—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No te he dejado de abrazar ni un sólo un momento—contestó tranquilo mientras sentía como ella se dejaba guiar por él y se apoyaba en su pecho—Me alegra estar aquí, contigo.

—A mí igual—afirmó sin ninguna duda—¿Te confieso algo?

—Claro.

—Me gusta que no me dejes estar sola ni un sólo momento—confesó separándose un poco de él para mirarlo detenidamente.

Un sentimiento extraño hizo que vibrara todo su ser. Ese peculiar estremecimiento que sólo palabras tan sinceras de su parte le provocaban. La contempló en silencio mientras grababa en su memoria sus ademanes.

—No sé ni cómo pasó pero jamás me había sentido tan conectado con una persona.

Anna alzó los hombros en un movimiento que le restó importancia al asunto y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Eso es sencillo, es porque yo soy encantadora.

—Oh… creo que he creado un monstruo con un ego gigantesco—aludió con gracia.

—No podría ser de otra manera—contestó Anna—Te quiero, me quieres…

—Te gusto, me gustas—añadió tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besó con lentitud sus labios— ¿Vamos adentro?

Asintió y pronto sintió cómo Yoh la tomó entre sus brazos para cargarla. Era ridículo, así lo sentía, pero lo aceptaba. Entraron y el castaño cerró la puerta con un empujón del pie. La bajó y se dio cuenta de la cantidad de velas encendidas, pétalos de rosas rojas en el suelo y un sutil aroma a vainilla. El sol se estaba ocultando de tal manera que el ambiente oscuro daba a la iluminación una perfecta oportunidad para sobresalir.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Es bastante cursi—admitió Anna mientras caminaba hacia una mesa y observaba la cena ligera que Yoh había pedido— Eres muy detallista…

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Primero, por todo el revuelo que armaste para llegar acá. Un _bungalow_ es privado, pero tú querías algo aún más privado—exageró con toda la intención de hacerlo sonrojar y se sentó en la alfombra de la habitación, frente a esa pequeña mesa que ostentaba toda la comida.

—Pero qué tiene de malo, además tú estuviste de acuerdo, señora…

—Ni lo menciones de ese modo—le advirtió— Yo no uso el apellido de nadie.

Yoh rio sin poder evitarlo y le hizo compañía. Había fruta, algunas piezas ni siquiera sabía qué eran exactamente; otros se diversificaban en platillos típicos de la región, bocadillos y una botella de vino enfriando en su lado izquierdo.

— ¿Sabes? Me imaginé tu reacción de ese modo. Sabía que no íbamos a entrar como un par de enamorados, besándonos y quitándonos la ropa como desesperados—describió con un ademán extraño que incluso Anna tuvo que reprimir la risa que amenazaba con salir— Por eso pensé que te gustaría cenar algo antes de irnos a dormir.

— ¿Así de frío es nuestro matrimonio?— cuestionó realmente admirada de la solemnidad con que lo tomaba.

Yoh tomó un plato y comenzó a servirse varias cosas. Realmente qué quería que dijera, no esperaba que fuera una dulzura en la primera oportunidad, para empezar porque no era propiamente su carácter y la conocía, y en segunda porque tenía más hambre que nada.

—Bueno, es una cena romántica, cielo—eludió sin pensarlo— El sexo no lo es todo en una relación, especialmente en la nuestra.

—Eso dices…— le retó Anna tomando partido de la repartición de alimentos.

¿Qué demonios era lo que había puesto Yoh en su plato? No sabía a ciencia cierta, pero le causaba repulsión.

— ¿De verdad te vas a comer eso?

—Claro, me estoy muriendo de hambre y es lo más grande—dijo sin dudarlo y hurgó con un dedo el marisco.

Desvió la mirada para evitarse tan vergonzosa escena, le creía que tenía hambre, su estómago había sonado unos minutos antes de entrar al lugar. Naturalmente ella no estaba tan desesperada como para olvidar sus buenos modales, algo que a Yoh poco le importó cuando comprobó el delicioso sabor de la comida.

—Ahora sé que es cierto lo que dicen.

— ¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó divertido el castaño.

—Nada—respondió tomando un trozo de fruta—Creo que te hará daño.

—No lo creo, yo visité muchas playas y he comido de toda clase de mariscos—resumió con orgullo—Aunque les había dicho que no trajeran comida tan pesada, por si…

—Por si…— añadió Anna con una mirada bastante insinuante.

—Por si querías… que yo…

Una sutil y casi invisible sonrisa se coló en su rostro.

—Haz las cosas a tu manera, a dónde vayas, cómo lo hagas, yo te seguiré. No importa si es la cosa más absurda del planeta—confesó segura—Excepto si quieres hacer un escándalo público como cuando me diste el anillo.

—Pero te gustó, no lo puedes negar—dijo el castaño acercándose a ella— Anna, cuando te fuiste, lo hiciste porque no querías que me siguiera ilusionando contigo, ¿no es así? ¿Crees que de haber permanecido allá no hubiésemos acordado un buen término para nuestra relación?

Calló un momento y después cogió el tenedor con el cual él estaba comiendo pescado y probó un trozo. El condimento le daba un sabor muy bueno y la cocción al punto más alto hacían de su consistencia una delicia, a pesar de su aspecto nada favorable. Era mejor pensar en la comida, que darle vueltas a una posibilidad remota, que sabía tenía una afronta negativa.

Yoh tomó una mala referencia de su silencio y siguió observando como poco a poco iba consumiendo de su plato. Agarró el segundo cubierto y continuó a su lado comiendo el marisco y sólo así abrió el vino. Ninguno habló durante unos par de minutos, hasta que él rio.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Nuestra boda fue rara. Nuestra luna de miel, también lo es. No me extraña que cuando tengamos hijos todo siga siendo extraño. Sólo imagino el rostro de nuestro hijo al saber toda la historia y me da risa…

—Tú sabes que no puedo tener hijos—le recordó con amargura mientras dejaba ir un suspiro— Y quiero que tengas eso muy en cuenta, a mi lado sólo seremos tú y yo. Si lo que quieres es familia y un heredero para toda tu magnánima fortuna, definitivamente te has equivocado de pareja.

No respondió, se limpió y llamó al servicio del hotel, que no tardó en recoger toda la cena y dejarle una botella de vino espumoso en su lugar. Ambos permanecieron callados, y ella fue la primera en cambiarse de ropa a un conjunto mucho más ligero. Yoh aguardó en silencio mientras contemplaba el cielo estrellado. Bebía en silencio, admirando el firmamento limpio y el sonido del agua mecerse en suave oleaje.

Qué tranquilo era todo. Alejarse de los problemas y las complicaciones. Aunque todavía tenían bastantes asuntos por resolver como pareja. El tira y estira que Anna le dedicaba comenzaba a estresarlo, aunque había un punto que reconocer en toda esa labor: ella era en extremo receptiva. Tal vez no pudiera conquistar a su razón, pero sin duda sí a su corazón.

Oyó el sonido de la puerta y la vio tan fresca y tranquila, como si nada entre ellos sucediera. Se sentó frente a él y evadió su mirada centrándose en el bello paisaje que los rodeaba. Estaban en medio de todo el agua, sin parejas a su alrededor, sólo ellos dos. Anna observó de reojo cómo él se levantaba y se metía en el baño.

—No sé si soy yo el hombre que le tocará hacerla feliz, pero mientras esté conmigo no pienso hacerla llorar jamás.

Extrañamente aquellas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, especialmente al mirar su mano sin la argolla. Hao nunca le había regalado algo así, y no esperaba casarse con él en tan poco tiempo, sólo lo veía como su pareja definitiva, eso era todo.

—Por la manera en que te metes en tus pensamientos, debes estar pensando en él.

Alzó su vista y lo contempló muy cerca de ella. Se sentó a su lado y le entregó una copa de aquel vino espumoso.

— ¿Crees que sólo pienso en él?

—No—negó entrelazando sus manos— La mayor parte del tiempo piensas en mí y en las muchas probabilidades que tengo de quedarme contigo para siempre.

—Es muy complicado—contestó con cierta amargura.

—Lo es, pero nadie dijo que sería fácil y yo no quiero quedarme sin ti sólo porque los demás creen demasiadas cosas negativas. No quiero.

Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y dejó que Yoh la abrazara. Él veía todo con demasiado positivismo y eso era algo que admiraba notablemente. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento de vacío aparecía de nuevo en ella. Realmente quería estar con él, disfrutaba mucho su compañía, sus gestos, todo. Por eso no comprendía ese inusitado sentimiento.

—Es curioso… desde que tenía diez años siempre quise ser la esposa de un gran hombre—confesó con una sutil sonrisa que evocaba sus recuerdos— Por fortuna, no se quedó en un sueño, es una realidad.

Se alegraba de saberlo, en verdad, hacía que su corazón vibrara con tan poco.

—Yo quería vivir tranquilo y feliz—añadió con una inherente convicción— Y desde que te conocí he pasado por muchas cosas, algunas por las que ni siquiera veía que valía la pena esforzarse, pero entraste a mi vida y muchas cosas cambiaron, me hiciste una mejor persona. Viniste a darle paz a mi soledad.

Era imposible no sentir nada cuando alguien como él hacía ese tipo de declaraciones, sin un ápice de inseguridad. Además, Yoh le inspiraba cierta mezcla de ternura. Sí, odiaba reconocerlo, pero ver la parte más vulnerable y fuerte de él la hacía sentir esa ambivalencia. Giró su rostro para verlo directamente y encontró tan peculiar esa mirada. Aquella inquietante y desbordante emoción que se reflejaba cuando la miraba.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Yoh al verla tan absorta en él.

—Tienes un brillo muy especial—describió con tanta belleza.

Yoh sonrió y la invitó a levantarse. Así, de pie, dejó que la brisa alborotara un poco sus cabellos. Ella simplemente esperaba algún acto arrebatado, pero lo único que hizo fue susurrarle algo al oído, palabras que sin duda la dejaron inmóvil. Alzó su mirada para contemplar el techo de la habitación. Ciertamente todo el ambiente era mágico y propicio para lo que él denotaba, podía sentir los pétalos en sus pies y el aroma a vainilla embriagar sus sentidos. Sería absurdo desperdiciarlo.

—Demuéstramelo— le dijo convencida.

Aquel sencillo reto hizo que él la cargara entre sus brazos y la depositara en la cama. Mentiría si dijera que no lo anhelaba, pero se sentía cansado y no quería que ella se fastidiara de él así de sencillo. Sin embargo, ahora tenía una auténtica determinación. Apenas tocó la cama, la besó. La caricia era diferente, sabía a qué llegaría, pero no expresaba tanta pasión, sino un sutil y delicado contacto que terminó por difuminarse apenas Anna tocó su mejilla. Entonces sus labios se posaron en su frente y comenzó a besar su rostro en un gesto que le pareció divertido.

Yoh apartó un mechón de su rostro y fue así que la rubia lo abrazó y giró su cuerpo en la cama. Él simplemente se dejó guiar por la mano de su esposa quien se sentó en su cadera y descendió hasta apropiarse de sus labios. El simple roce hizo que despertara en un interior un abrasador fuego, que calmó apenas abrió los ojos y contempló el tranquilo rostro de Anna armonizado con la cálida luz de las velas. Era un contraste encantador y romántico.

Pero aquel juego fue tomando forma con cada inusitado beso, por la posesividad de sus manos sobre su espalda y esos el toque de sus dedos, que paulatinamente comenzaron a desabrochar el vestido. Cada posición fue cambiando con su contacto. Y en algún momento, ella le dio la espalda, lo que provocó que se incorporara y bajara el tirante del vestido. A veces simplemente eran sus labios los que se encontraban, otras, el roce piel desnuda. Su nariz trazó el recorrido en su piel, e inspiró su aroma mientras los besaba su espalda y dejaban pequeñas marcas rojas.

—Ése es un gesto muy posesivo—dijo Anna en medio de un gemido que no pudo reprimir, pues ahora Yoh rozaba constantemente su nariz en su piel y succionaba de tal manera que eso le robaba el aliento.

—Hazlo tú conmigo—le sugirió extasiado.

Y tomó su palabra. Volteó su cuerpo y fue desabrochando pausadamente su camisa mientras sus ojos no perdían de vista los suyos.

— ¿Aún lo ves? —preguntó el castaño.

Sí, ese ligero fulgor iluminando sus ojos. Estaba presente, más que nunca. Terminó su labor y echó para atrás la prenda hasta quitársela. Yoh cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus manos, que inquietas delineaban cada porción de su abdomen, como trazando en su memoria un plano a la imaginación. El cambio en él había sido paulatino, tan pequeño, que con el pasar de los meses prácticamente no notó cuando el resultado del ejercicio llegó a tales extremos.

Besó su barbilla, y con ello sólo provocó un ligero escalofrío en él. Descendió hasta su cuello en un sutil y casi esporádico toque. Entonces su nariz rozó con su piel y su aroma la inundó de una extraña sensación que hormigueó en su interior. Sus dientes apretaron su piel y comenzó a succionar con gran deleite, en especial cuando él se aferraba a ella en un intento por contener su calor y tirarla de espaldas a la cama.

Se sintió orgullosa, especialmente cuando vio la marca rojiza en su piel. Parecía un juego de adolescentes, pero en realidad le agradaba esa comodidad que sentía en su presencia. Aunque tuvo poco tiempo para reflexionar cuando él, sin previo aviso desabrochó su sostén y facilitó en mucho que Yoh lo retirara con premura para sentir su calor directamente.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —cuestionó al ver un gesto de arrogancia.

—Quiero que seas mío—dijo ella en un tono bastante incitador.

Ladeó un poco su cabeza y es que en esa posición tenía mayor altura que él, que estaba sentado en la cama. Inspiraba cierta autoridad, pero más que nada control. Yoh se separó un poco y contempló su silueta prácticamente desnuda. El vestido reposaba con él en la sábana y con los cientos de pétalos rojos que tenían a su alrededor. Ciertamente, tenía todo para dominarlo.

—No necesitas quererlo—le dijo con firmeza mientras se recostaba en la almohada y su mirada la invitaba a hacerle compañía— Lo soy.

Pronto, sus manos se enredaron en su cabello y la atrajo hacia él para besarla con dulzura mientras Anna sonreía entre cada beso al sentir la mano de Yoh deslizarse con tanta discreción en su ropa interior. Tenía razón en una cosa, jamás había hecho el amor de esa manera, casi siempre atinaba a sentir un gran deseo y satisfacerlo hasta sus límites, no había reparado en el erotismo de rozar su piel, en la delicadeza de desvestirlo y quitarse todo con gran lentitud sólo para admirarse mutuamente.

Y besó su cuello de nuevo, esta vez con un gran arrebato que hizo al castaño gemir. Sentir la efusividad de Anna era una cosa, pero el conjunto de sus manos, sus pechos rozándolo y sus labios marcando su piel, era un exceso.

— ¡Ah…!—atinó a decir Asakura— Detente… me estás haciendo perder el control.

—Pues no lo tengas, amor—dijo con altivez.

Unas simples palabras que le dieron a Yoh la pauta para retomar su lugar. Rápidamente tomó sus muñecas y detuvo sus acciones sólo para girarla en la cama y acomodarse arriba de ella. Entonces comenzó a rozar su intimidad con la de ella y se deleitó de sentir la humedad de la rubia.

—Oh, parece que alguien quiere más atención—pronunció divertido en tanto la soltaba y ahora su mano tocaba superficialmente la entrepierna de su esposa.

Hurgó con sus dedos su interior y cuanto más lento y especifico era al darle placer a ese botoncito, ella gemía y contorneaba su cuerpo con el suyo. Mordió sus labios y se unió a ese suave vaivén. Ni siquiera había entrado en ella y sentía un profundo placer con tan sólo esa acción. Entonces paró su labor colocándose en una pose acorde a lo que tenía en mente.

Su respiración era agitada, igual que la de ella. Llevaba deseándolo desde varios minutos atrás, pero quería esperar. Ambos se miraron con fijeza. Más palabras eran innecesarias. Anna dejó escapar un suspiro cuando él le sonrió y comenzó a entrar en ella con gran lentitud. El pulgar de su mano izquierda acariciaba su cabello y su frente, mientras su codo estaba perfectamente apoyado en la cama, brindándole así, la facilidad de besarla como lo hacía ahora.

Paró un momento, aquel beso se rompió mientras su sonreían mutuamente y él resbalaba en su interior con presteza. Gimió, al igual que ella, quien dio un respingo cuando lo tuvo totalmente adentro. Sentirse invadida, esa era la deliciosa sensación que experimentaba. Veía en Yoh unas tremendas ganas de moverse con rapidez, pero estaba ahí, prácticamente inmóvil, con movimientos apenas perceptibles.

Su mano se posó en su mejilla y podía decir que jamás se había sentido tan conectada a él como ahora. Algo en su pecho le hacía sentir plenitud, tan lejano a ese vacío que percibía antes. Volvió a besarla y comenzó con un suave vaivén de sus caderas.

—Te quiero—susurró a su oído incontables veces el castaño.

—Y yo a ti—dijo notablemente conmovida.

Gemía, igual que él. Lo besaba, se acariciaban mutuamente. Pero aquellas primeras palabras figuraban en ellos algo más. Ambos sabían que todo lo que hacían denotaba más que sólo querer, es sólo que no estaban listos para dar el último y decisivo paso. Y así unieron sus manos mientras sus cuerpos se entregaban a esa sublime sensación de pertenencia, de sentirse uno solo.

* * *

Seguía sin creer que sus sueños se hubiesen evaporado como una cortina de humo. Anna le había prometido tantas cosas buenas, incluso confío plenamente en ella diciéndole sus sentimientos y lo que realmente deseaba, y ahora no tenía nada, sólo había hecho el ridículo ante Yoh. Se aferró con más ahínco a la almohada y derramó un par de lágrimas más antes de cambiar el canal del televisor.

Por ningún motivo volvería a su empresa, a pesar de que Pilika la contactara e intentara por todos los medios traerla de regreso, no aceptaría. Para qué ir a trabajar, si sólo había sido objeto de burla de Anna Kyouyama, sólo la quería vigilar para que no pudiese robarle a Yoh, seguramente eso era lo que tanto estaba ocultando y ella estúpidamente creyó en sus palabras como una niña.

— ¿Sigues llorando? Por favor, qué puede ser tan intenso para que llores tantos días—ironizó Silver al verla en pijama.

Y es que llevaba bastantes días en cama con esa depresión, claro que como no era productiva, pues francamente no importaba mucho, pero Silver deseaba saber cuál era su gran pena si tenía un momento favorecedor al salir en varias publicaciones mensuales y sólo por ser la nueva conquista de Asakura, lo cual era favorecedor para él.

—Anna jugó conmigo, papá. Me hizo creer que Yoh me quería y después se fue de viaje con él—declaró ofendida—No puedo creer que haya hecho esto, Yoh estaba confundido, no sabía nada y sólo hice el ridículo con él.

Silver no dudó de cuán insolente podía ser Kyouyama, pero no pensó que en verdad fuera a jugar de ese modo. Tamao era realmente ingenua con respecto a los negocios y los tratos, así que no le extrañó en nada que se sintiera tonta. Sin embargo, su sangre hirvió de sólo recordar la forma en que magníficamente se veía ante las cámaras como la gran señora, y por una vez, sólo por una vez deseó romper ese perfecto equilibrio hasta verla sufrir.

—No te preocupes, seguro ha sido un error—le dijo más calmado.

Se levantó de su cuarto y miró el alhajero viejo, aquel regalo que el Yoh había hecho a la niña. Era prácticamente basura después de que lo rompiera, pasa así quebrar las ilusiones de Tamao con ese niño. Gran ironía, que después de todo ese amor sí hubiese tenido grandes frutos.

— ¿Tú crees?—cuestionó más repuesta.

—Seguro. Un error del cual se va a arrepentir.

Tenía años deseando la fortuna de esa familia, ahora estaba seguro que jugando las cartas correctas podía adjudicarse al menos la mitad de las acciones, pero sólo utilizando las debilidades del actual directivo de la compañía.

* * *

De acuerdo, en algo estaba convencida, por nada del mundo se metería a nadar con tiburones y segundo, el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor como para salir. Pero Yoh era un grandísimo necio. Suspiró y se adentró al comedor. El mesero le servía constantemente agua fresca y le daba algunos bocadillos para saciar su hambre mientras llegaba la comida.

—No pareces muy convencida—comentó el joven con una risa bastante contagiosa.

Y más porque su esposo acababa de resbalar al intentar subir la escalinata y zambullirse en el agua, pero claramente no hubo necesidad alguna.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Chocolove McDonnell, señora—dijo evocando una pose bastante erguida, imitando perfectamente a un militar.

Examinó su rostro y aparentemente estaba serio, pero detrás de esos lentes de sol podía ver claramente cómo seguía los movimientos de Yoh y cómo estaba por estallar de risa.

—Pues yo no le veo la gracia.

—Vamos, güerita, anímate. Él la está disfrutando y mucho—aludió al castaño— Nada más, míralo.

Sí, lo veía perfectamente. Pero no quería sufrir una quemadura en la piel, de eso estaba plenamente convencida. Desde que Yoh lo tratara como su amigo en el desayuno, no paraba de bromear y reír.

—Pues entonces por qué no lo acompañas—sugirió con sarcasmo, aunque no esperaba que el moreno realmente se lanzara al mar con Yoh.

Aquel par era un caso perdido, de eso no tenía dudas. Parecían un par de niños, especialmente cuando su esposo comenzó a bucear y saludarla por aquel domo de agua a un costado del sillón. El color turquesa le inspiraba una tranquilidad inmensa, no podía negarlo, pero también recordaba claramente las quemaduras en su piel cuando olvidó semejante detalle del sol.

Bien, era su voto, lo seguiría en cualquier locura, aunque esta fuera insana. Se quitó el camisón y caminó a la terraza, donde los contempló un momento. No había visto en Yoh esa faceta, conoció al empresario, pero al grandioso ser humano apenas lo estaba conociendo tal cual era. Sonrió al recordar su curioso despertar.

Era hermoso ver cómo el sol comenzaba a vislumbrar en el horizonte y cómo el mar hacía contraste a las bellas tonalidades del cielo. Sin duda era de los paisajes que no olvidaría y no lo haría porque estaba completamente relajada. La camisa de Yoh apenas alcanzaba a cubrir un poco sus piernas, mientras el viento alzaba su cabello.

Se sentó en la orilla de la pequeña alberca y siguió contemplando el ambiente. El agua estaba fría, pero eso no le importó cuando metió los pies y después, unos segundos después, sintió como Yoh la abrazaba por detrás.

—Y sigues levantándote antes que yo—le dijo al oído el castaño.

—Nunca sabes cuándo verás el ultimo amanecer—confesó inspirada— El viento frío de la mañana, la vista…

—La compañía—añadió Yoh sentándose a su lado— Está helada el agua. Cómo puedes meter los pies ahí.

Totalmente cierto, pero eso no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, disfrutaba mucho el contraste del ambiente y el agua antes de calentarse con el sol, además el _bungalow _les permitía disfrutar de ese modo la naturaleza y no iba a desaprovechar ni un sólo instante. Le sonrió en forma de reto y desabotonó la camisa para sumergirse de lleno al agua.

Yoh miró con admiración la forma en que se había metido, él apenas podía meter su mano cuando ella ya nadaba y temblaba dentro de la alberca.

—Qué valiente—admitió sorprendido y aunque llevase un bonito bikini, nada le cubría lo suficiente de su mirada— Puedo ver que tienes frío.

—Y tú tienes calor—refirió Anna de forma evidente mientras se acercaba a la orilla.

—Es curioso, la mujer con la que me casé no me hubiese insinuado algo tan pervertido. Digo, sé que estamos alejados de la próxima pareja, pero hacerlo al aire libre… me deja pensando un poco.

—Es difícil que vuelva a insinuarte algo así—completó Anna, alcanzando a rozar sus labios con los suyos—Otro día contemplas el amanecer.

—Bien, cielo, vamos a jugar en la alberca—dijo agradado por esa romántica actitud y no dudó en meterse con ella al agua.

De sólo recordarlo le causaba un enorme sonrojo, ya que una pareja paseaba en un yate a esa hora de la mañana. Tan sólo se sumergió con Yoh en la piscina mientras ellos pasaban de largo. No había probado un color carmín tan rojo en sus mejillas, no hasta esa tarde, donde a pesar de su raciocinio, se metió con su esposo a nadar.

¿Si lo disfrutó? Por supuesto, de eso no había la menor duda. Jamás había nadado en aguas tan cristalinas y visto tan de cerca una tortuga. Y aquella sonrisa de Yoh era genuinamente contagiosa, tanto que incluso Chocolove terminó agotado de tanto jugar dentro del agua. Pero he ahí la parte mala y por la que estaban en la farmacia del poblado.

—Ya no estés enojada—dijo su esposo notablemente arrepentido— El día estaba muy bonito como para desperdiciarlo.

—No, ni siquiera me toques—le advirtió al ver las serias intenciones que tenía por abrazarla.

Su cara no podía tener un color más rojizo y ardía demasiado con el sutil toque de la ropa, no quería siquiera imaginar el roce piel con piel. Sin embargo, suspiró cansada mientras contemplaba fuera de la tienda el atardecer mientras Yoh anotaba las últimas anotaciones del médico junto con el sequito de pomadas y remedios para su piel.

Inusitadamente, le recordaba a muchas cosas de su vida, pero en especial a Hao. Sabía perfectamente que ahora estaba con Yoh, es sólo que sentía que algo en todo ese ambiente aún quedaba al aire, un último escalón que no había recorrido del todo con respecto a él. Quería a Yoh, de eso no tenía la menor duda, pero su corazón aún tenía una ligera inquietud respecto al mayor de los Asakura.

— ¿Es lindo, no? Cuando me recomendaron este lugar me dijeron que uno de los atractivos eran sus paisajes naturales. Es muy fácil perderse en medio de toda esta naturaleza— escuchó la voz de Yoh con tanta tranquilidad— ¿Te gustaría caminar por la playa un rato ahora que ya no hay tanto sol?

—Sí…

Caminaron separados. Yoh iba realmente feliz comentando lo mucho que le agradaba nadar con los tiburones y la grandiosa velada que hacían al estilo tahitiano. Lo veía cuando algunos niños cruzaban por su camino sólo para agarrar una fuerte ola en la orilla de la playa. Sus vestimentas y también los aditamentos que vendían como collares y pulseras. Se agachó hasta estar a la altura de la pequeña niña y preguntó por el precio de algunas joyas, que apariencia eran de perlas naturales.

El castaño sonrió y dejó a su esposa comprar mientras él se acercaba al litoral, donde el fuerte oleaje alcanzaba a rozar su bermuda. Pensar las muchas posibilidades estaba de más, se sentía tranquilo y feliz, aunque a veces notara un leve desplazamiento de Anna. No ocurría tan a menudo, pero en ocasiones la veía sumergida en sus pensamientos, seguramente evocándolo a él. Odiaba ser la sombra de Hao en la relación, y sentía que por mucho que se esforzara era probable que nunca igualara a su hermano.

—Una moneda y me dices lo que estás pensando—dijo Anna colocando en su mano un euro.

—Dame un beso y te digo qué pienso—sugirió al ver la curiosidad en sus ojos.

—¿Vale la pena?

—Tú dirás—dijo confiado en que lo haría.

Suspiró y se paró de puntas para besarlo con suavidad. Hacerlo era un placer, eso era innegable, pero no estaba del todo contenta con él después de todo el zafarrancho que armó con Chocolove por la comida. Sí, un exceso de platillos. No obstante, eso poco le importó al castaño, quien percibía la caricia como algo genuino y tierno, pero no con la entrega que él deseaba y sentía.

— ¿Y bien? —susurró Anna en cuanto él le diera una pequeña tregua.

Sus rostros se conectaron y su nariz rozaba levemente. No quería abrazarla porque no deseaba lastimarla, aunque aquello podría profundizar mucho más sus pensamientos. Abrió sus ojos y contempló el sutil brillo en el tono color miel de aquellos orbes que lo admiraban con curiosidad.

—Así que… este es el lugar propicio para un par de enamorados huyendo de la realidad— escuchó la voz de un hombre.

Simplemente trató de ignorarlo, pero el semblante de Anna cambió en un instante con tan sólo reconocer la voz. Se separó de él y confrontó al rubio que los miraba con desdén.

—Evans, ¿tu madre no te enseñó a no intervenir en la vida de los demás? —contestó enfadada.

—Me lo enseñó, claro, pero hasta donde yo sé tu boda pasó hace tanto, querida—pronunció con arrogancia— Tu luna de miel llega muy tardía, ¿no crees?

Carraspeó un poco al verse rodeado de una pelea verbal bastante hiriente, y en donde el fungía como mediador.

—Bueno, parece que no nos han presentado, soy Yoh Asakura—intervino el castaño en un tono bastante amigable.

Extendió su mano para saludarlo, pero el rubio simplemente lo ignoró para seguir contemplando el notable bronceado de Kyouyama.

—No tiene su porte, querida. Tu otro amante por lo menos tenía presencia, pero a veces te conformas con tan poco—pronunció antes de tomarle la mano— Soy Richard Evans y fui compañero de Kyouyama durante la universidad. Nos conocemos desde hace bastantes años.

El estupor y crueldad de sus palabras lo dejó un tanto desorientado, en especial cuando Anna apretaba los puños, tratando de retener toda la ira que ese hombre le hacía destilar.

—Eres un bastardo—replicó Anna.

—Ignoraré tu comentario, querida. Sabes bien que yo deseaba una oportunidad contigo, pero ya que te casaste tengo que resignarme y conocer a tu esposo. Supongo que algo bueno debe de tener—añadió con bastante arrogancia— Les invito a cenar, y no acepto uno no por respuesta, Asakura.

Yoh bufó, no sólo no le había dejado escoger a su gusto, sino que se retaba con Anna continuamente en lo referente a la moda. Diseñador o no, era una persona que no le agradaba y él se jactaba de ser en extremo tolerante.

— ¿Es delicioso, no lo crees, Asakura? — le preguntó al notar el pescado gigante que debía comerse.

Había probado muy poco, pero era cierto tenía un buen sazón. No podía negar su excelente gusto en la cocina.

—Así es, sabe muy bien.

—No hablas mucho, no entiendo cómo puedes viajar con Anna, ella es amante de las charlas interesantes. Hao siempre conseguía rodearse de gente con mucho estatus social—describió con grandeza a su hermano— Debo admitir que a pesar de que Hao Asakura tampoco era de mi gracia, armonizaba más con ella.

—Tú no eres nadie para juzgar mis relaciones, Evans—le recriminó en un tono furioso— Y métetelo bien en la cabeza, mi relación con Hao terminó, si vas a seguir hablando del pasado, te sugiero que te largues.

Una sonrisa complaciente apareció en su rostro y ganas no le faltaban para arrancársela de una bofetada, pero se mantenía a raya con cada toque que Yoh le daba a su mano. Aparentemente estaba tranquilo, y sólo le daba por su lado a Evans, pero no quería que ninguno de esos comentarios le calara, en lo absoluto.

—Tranquila, Anna, sólo decía la verdad. A nadie se le puede juzgar por ser sincero, ¿no lo crees, Asakura?

—Supongo que no.

Por un momento temió que la comida le fuera a hacer daño, incluso que terminara en el hospital por tolerar la ira. Evans tomó su copa y sus ademanes con las manos fueron exagerados al referirse a Anna, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Además, Anna Asakura no debería ser un poco más reservada ahora que es la esposa de un gran empresario—ironizó— Anna Asakura, no importa el hombre, de todos modos tu destino era ser una de ellos.

Yoh temió por la vida de ese sujeto, Anna odiaba que se refirieran a ella de esa manera, a él nunca le había permitido tal hazaña.

—Te equivocas, Evans. No es destino, es una elección propia—lo confrontó de inmediato.

Y antes de que se iniciara una nueva afrenta, la mesera llegó con una ronda más de cócteles. El rubio miraba con orgullo que la paciencia de Anna se estaba debilitando, así que no dudó en tomar de la charola un cóctel que provocó un gran desequilibrio en la charola, vertiendo por consecuente la bebida en la ropa de Anna.

— ¡Señorita, no sabe cómo lo siento! ¡Yo…. Lo arreglaré! ¡No se preocupe! — exclamó alarmada la mesera, mientras ella sólo fulminaba a Evans con la mirada.

—No hay problema— dijo Yoh un tanto nervioso— En serio no lo hay, es sólo un poco de agua… ¿verdad, Anna?

—Iré al baño—pronunció la rubia levantándose de golpe ante el temor de la señorita y de Yoh que la miraban aterrados por semejante semblante.

Richard cerró los ojos con gran placer al sentirse victorioso de ser un excelente torturador de esa pareja, pero cuando sintió una bofetada en su mejilla derecha se sorprendió de verla parada junto a él. Su mirada reflejaba odio y un gran desprecio y claro que lo sentía, le ardía y le dolía. Tuvo que agarrar su piel, que estaba roja y bastante inflamada y sólo era su palma izquierda.

—Que sea la última vez que te atreves a ser un bastardo insolente en mi presencia o la próxima vez, te aseguro que ni tu madre te va a reconocer— dijo con dureza mientras le pegaba una segunda bofetada y se marchaba al baño.

Todos, absolutamente, lo miraron con lástima. Pero a los pocos segundos, el movimiento volvió y la señorita que los atendía, se retiró. Entonces Yoh rio un poco nervioso, a veces Anna tenía un temple de hierro imposible de fracturar.

—Bueno… tú la conoces….

—Así es, pero veo que tú no—le espetó enfadado— En realidad sólo venía a hacerte un favor a ti. Realmente no es que me guste tanto ella, pero me das lástima, Yoh. Teniendo a tu disposición a cualquier mujer te fijas en alguien que nunca va a poder olvidar a tu hermano. Sólo piénsalo, el gran Hao Asakura, qué podría hacerle frente al hombre de más potencial en tu familia. Tú serás un gran hombre, pero no eres el hombre.

Se limpió con rudeza la boca y se levantó.

—Y algo más, no creas que lo digo porque me sentó como a un bebé, lo digo porque eso se nota. No existe entre ustedes el más mínimo sentido de pareja, no se ven como una pareja. Ella lo adoraba, se deshacía en sus brazos. ¿Lo hace contigo? Supongo que no. Era notorio ese amor en sus ojos, ¿lo ves cuando te ira, cuando te habla? No, ¿verdad? —dijo con ironía— Para Anna, Hao era su todo, al irse él, se llevó el corazón de esa mujer, todo lo que ves será un teatro montado a la fuerza, jamás se entregará a ti, porque es mujer de un sólo hombre, de Hao Asakura.

Y se marchó. Cuando regresó, respiró de no verlo más. Aunque Yoh se notaba un poco pensativo, en cuanto llamó su atención desvió el tema hacia el clima y lo rápido que había oscurecido. Un guía no tardó en ofrecerle un recorrido en caballo por la playa, en donde se realizaban grandes fogatas.

Curiosamente Yoh aceptó la oferta y por eso ahora cabalgaban custodiados de tres hombres, quienes cumplieron su promesa de llevarlos a una de las celebraciones de la isla. Las niñas llevaban en su cuello collares y la mayoría corría mientras un anciano contaba historias del lugar. Se sentaron en uno de los grandes troncos mientras observaban las danzas y les ofrecían una bebida típica del lugar.

Era bastante concurrido para ser de noche y se notaba, aquello duraba hasta altas horas de la noche. Inusitadamente sonrió al recordar una escena similar. Su esposo había permanecido callado, hasta que notó aquel simple gesto en su rostro.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Recordé nuestra noche de bodas, nos quedamos a dormir en una playa.

Yoh la acompañó al evocar esa primera vez.

—Marionetas del destino… nos curamos con un beso—aludió con nostalgia.

Su mano se entrelazó con la de él y siguió mirando el espectáculo, hasta que la voz de Yoh llamó su atención.

—Anna…—pronunció con melancolía—¿Eres feliz ahora?

El fuego exultaba un brillo y una pasión que le recordaba muchos instantes de su vida. Pero uno en especial escabulló en su mente, aquel que le había traído a los brazos de Yoh. Sin embargo, sabía que esa pregunta era basada en toda la sarta de tonterías que el rubio había dicho a modo de hacerlo sentir menos.

—Lo que haya dicho Evans es mentira, no debes prestar atención a esas tonterías.

—Ni siquiera lo he mencionado—objetó el castaño— Sólo quiero saber si esto te hace sentir feliz, si eres plena estando aquí, conmigo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y su rostro evocaba una ajena seriedad.

—Sí, soy feliz— pronunció con entereza mientras él desviaba la mirada.

Quince minutos pasaron observando en silencio a los danzantes y las niñas ir y venir con más trozos de frutas exóticas. El ambiente le reconfortaba, la calidez de la mano de Yoh, quien por ratos suspiraba sin emitir algo más. En realidad, no estaba del todo lista para hacerle frente a los problemas que él maquilaba en su mente y que imaginaba eran relacionados con su hermano.

— ¿Sabes? Yo no quería casarme con tu hermano—confesó sin poder evitarlo— Quería una familia, pero no creía mucho en el matrimonio. Un hombre y una mujer viviendo por siempre con una prueba escrita en la mano. Pensaba que si una pareja realmente se ama, lo demuestra de diferentes maneras, no firmando un tonto papel.

—Sí, eso es cierto—admitió Yoh con un gran suspiro— No necesitas casarte para estar con la persona que amas.

Y miraban las brasas consumir otro tronco de madera. El olor a incienso llegaba de repente, y se perdía con la brisa nocturna.

—Sin embargo, me gusta estar casada contigo, me gusta ser tu esposa—confesó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas— Me gusta ser… la honorable esposa de Yoh Asakura.

Hasta ese momento había evitado mirarla tan fijamente, pero podía notar el sonrojo en su rostro, incluso la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba un poco más rápido.

—¿Recuerdas que me pagaste un euro por mis pensamientos? —preguntó un poco más animado mostrándole la moneda que ahora sostenía en sus dedos.

—Cierto— aceptó mirándolo.

Yoh contempló un momento al cielo y cerró el espacio entre ambos, simplemente para acomodar un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja e inclinarse a ella.

—Eres lo que le da sentido a mi vida— susurró entregado totalmente a esas palabras— Lo eres todo…

* * *

No tenía que probarle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a las personas que según creía eran sus amigos. No dudó en mandar al diablo a Lyserg, estaba harto de esos tontos discursos moralistas y de la manera tan fácil que tenía para decidir sobre su vida. Nadie comprendía su dolor, mucho menos cuando se moría por tomar el primer avión y hacerle frente a Yoh.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, en la oficina de Yoh, su oficina por muchos años. Observó a su alrededor, Amidamaru mantenía un orden sorprendente y se había convertido en la mano derecha de su hermano demasiado rápido. El hombre apenas pudo pronunciar una palabra cuando puso en su escritorio una serie de documentos.

—Ren tiene que vaciar todo el papeleo en nuevos archivos. Según mis cálculos, hemos perdido bastante dinero y el muy miserable de mi hermano apagó su teléfono.

—Está rumbo a Noruega—respondió Amidamaru— La fábrica central recibió la visita de un hombre que buscaba usurpar su lugar como director ejecutivo.

Bien, al menos ya había contactado con él.

—Le explicaste todo el papeleo, me supongo—contestó de muy mal modo— Según he visto en la banca, estamos entrando en una recesión por su culpa.

—De hecho, aun no le he dicho todo el problema que hay—respondió avergonzado— Noruega, Bélgica y también Austria están teniendo problemas con todo el cambio de propietarios, estamos entrando en una crisis financiera.

Lo sabía perfectamente, sin embargo, le hacía rabiar que él no le hubiese dicho nada ante semejante problema. Es verdad, estaba ahí para responder por todo el alboroto causado, incluso más de un accionista lo había buscado, pero eso no excluía a Yoh del asunto. Ren no conseguía poner todo en orden y le había pedido una transacción mucho más sencilla de momento.

— ¡Y por qué demonios no has hablado con Yoh! ¿Qué esperas? A qué todo esto entre en quiebra?

—Espera a que tú te hagas cargo de la situación— pronunció Kino— Sabías las consecuencias que tenía todo esto, no te hagas inocente, eres un maestro en finanzas. Yoh no tiene por qué responder por tus errores, Hao.

Kino se veía imponente, más con un séquito de asistentes siguiéndola de cerca. Cerró la puerta y ambos hombres la miraron con atención.

—Yo le pedí a Amidamaru buscar a Yoh, pero cuando me informó que tiene algunos asuntos que arreglar aun con Anna y que está de luna de miel, pensé que aquí teníamos otro cabeza de familia para responder por todo el problema, que en realidad es causado por él.

El sólo mencionar de su hermano le hervía la sangre, más cuando se refería a un viaje romántico con Anna.

—Y aun así, ha desviado su ruta para atender esos dos negocios. Ahora si no me equivoco está en Noruega, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó a Amidamaru, quien asintió de inmediato— Y estará la siguiente semana en Viena para finalizar su viaje en Italia.

—¡Yo no tengo porqué hacerme responsable, ya te lo dije, todo…!

—Te conozco, Hao y has venido aquí para sustentar la empresa—dijo con serenidad—Retírense.

Hao observó a su abuela sentarse en la silla principal, la que alguna vez ocupó, pero ahora, por la edad, no podía ni tenía la fuerza para seguir al pie de la empresa. Las asistentes se retiraron, no sin antes ayudarla para acomodarse perfectamente. Y Amidamaru salió con el folder que momentos atrás había colocado en el escritorio. Ahora sólo quedaban ellos dos.

Dos semanas en las que no quiso hacer más confrontación con Kino, porque sabía de antemano que trataría de convencerlo a toda costa y no se equivocó cuando la anciana sacó de su bolso un viejo coche de Yoh.

—¿Recuerdas esto, Hao?

Calló y desvió la mirada a cualquier objeto.

—Claro que lo recuerdas—afirmó al ver su semblante— Siéntate, voy a contarte una pequeña historia.

—¿De ese modo me quieres ablandar para controlarme?

No respondió, sólo esperó a que se sentara enfrente de ella.

—Voy a decirte algo que olvidé mencionarte y si después de eso todavía estás dispuesto a marcharte y hacer lo que tienes en mente, hazlo.

—Te lo advierto, soy un hueso duro de roer—dijo con dureza mientras tomaba de la mesa el coche.

—Bien. Me supongo que recuerdas cuándo le diste a Yoh ese coche, Hao.

Claro que lo recordaba.

—Fue cuando el abuelo murió—resumió el castaño—Keiko lo llevó de viaje dos días antes, así que no estuvo presente en el funeral, ni nada de eso. Ella le evitó la pena. Pero Yoh estaba tan triste, que le regalé el último carro que me dio el abuelo.

—Yoh no estuvo de viaje, Hao— negó la anciana— Ella lo castigó por haber salido con Yohmei una semana antes de su muerte. Tu abuelo le enseñó a pilotear un coche de carreras y Keiko se molestó cuando Yoh dijo que se convertiría en el mejor corredor de fórmula Uno. Tu hermano estuvo tres días encerrado en uno de las viejas cocheras en Izumo, ni siquiera tuvo un lugar limpio donde dormir.

Sí, podía evocar el rostro sucio de Yoh y las lágrimas brotando de su rostro cuando pudo contemplar la tumba de Yohmei. Él se había recostado en el césped y así permaneció hasta que él le ordenó ir a casa, pero él se negaba.

—Hao, yo no estuve ahí…, al menos déjame estar un rato con él— le explicó su hermano.

Sus visitas eran ocasionales, ahora tenía poco tiempo para jugar con Yoh. Desde que vivía con Mikihisa, veía muy poco a su hermano y por ende a su abuelo. Pero era el acuerdo al cual llegaron Keiko y él con su separación.

—Con llorar no arreglarás nada, el abuelo ya murió—dijo con melancolía, pero Yoh se negó y permaneció tres horas más ahí.

Entonces, él había regresado con ese auto. El último que le había regalado Yohmei en su cumpleaños y se lo entregó. Era de madera, en realidad no tenía nada de valioso para él, salvo que en la parte de abajo tenía grabado su nombre.

—Toma, sé que a ti te gustan estas cosas—mencionó un poco avergonzado— El abuelo decía que era un modelo muy bueno, en realidad no sé a qué se refería, pero si a ti te gusta y eso te hace sentir mejor, quédatelo.

La reacción de Yoh había sido simple. Lo tomó, se levantó y lo abrazó. En ese orden recordaba los hechos. Después, simplemente comenzó a hablarle del auto, como si no hubiese otra cosa más importante. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción, olvidando por completo la tristeza que lo consumía momentos atrás.

— ¿No es tan fácil de olvidar, no? —cuestionó Kino al ver la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos— A nadie le resultó sencillo enfrentar eso.

—No…

—También debes recordar esto— dijo entregándole un sobre viejo.

Estudiaba lejos porque Keiko lo había corrido de la casa, pero con sus altas calificaciones, ninguna universidad le negó el privilegio de entrar en sus aulas. Aunque, debido a una fuerte pulmonía, Kino cedió un periodo bastante extenso la dirección, y su madre que fungía como dueña de la compañía limitó al máximo su sustento económico.

—Días difíciles—añadió Kino con amargura, especialmente cuando le presentó a Hao un listado de cosas en una hoja amarilla—Tú me llamaste diciéndome que necesitabas dinero para cubrir la colegiatura, yo te aseguré que tu madre te enviaría el dinero de inmediato.

—Y no lo hizo, claro que lo recuerdo—pronunció enojado— A qué viene este pequeño recordatorio del poco amor materno.

—Lo tienes en tus manos—aludió Kino—Yoh mandó a Keiko una carta al ver que tú no podías entrar a la escuela, le pidió de favor que hiciera el depósito lo antes posible.

Echó un vistazo rápido a la carta que sostenía y corroboró la veracidad de sus palabras. La letra de Yoh, explicándole a su madre su situación y una notable confusión de aquel comportamiento de parte de ella. Aparentemente su hermano no comprendía o no quería ver la realidad, pero lejos de conmoverlo, aquello sólo le recordó quién era el predilecto. Él tenía todas las comodidades para estudiar, incluidos artefactos caros y sofisticados, en cambio él, no tenía ni siquiera una computadora, por eso no entendía cómo su hermano reprobaba tan a menudo.

—Ese idiota.

—Bueno, ese idiota como tú lo llamas, te pagó la colegiatura—dijo con orgullo Kino— Yo no lo supe, hasta unos años después de hablar con la directora. Se deshacía en halagos por ti, pero había algo que siempre reconoció en Yoh…

Evocaba con claridad como ambas se sentían orgullosas del ahora empresario Hao Asakura, el hombre que sacaba la casta por su familia y le daba un gran honor a su apellido. Su nieto mayor le hacía regocijarse con gran júbilo.

—Yoh no será tan brillante como Hao— recordó las palabras de la mujer, quien de repente sonrió al recordar al menor—Pero es el estudiante más bondadoso que he conocido. Recuerdo aquella vez que Hao no tenía su pago, Yoh vendió con sus compañeros todas sus cosas caras. Incluso se quedó sin computadora, creo que Horokeu compartía con él su portátil de vez en cuando.

Abrió los ojos y esos recuerdos también le calaban. A veces se avergonzaba de haber tenido preferencias por uno de sus nietos, pero lo justificaba, Hao merecía un amor verdadero y propio. Y ella así lo sentía por él. Miró entonces al castaño arrugar la carta y lanzarla al cesto de la basura.

Se paró enojado, qué otra cosa quería, no iba a venerar a su hermano, ni aunque hubiese hecho algo bueno en su vida, eso ya era historia. Lo era. Sin embargo, le daba rabia recordar todas las veces que le negó ayuda y cómo Yoh enfrentaba los castigos por no llevar la tarea.

—¡¿A qué quieres llegar con esto, abuela? ¿Quieres meterme en la cabeza que Yoh es un santo?! — exclamó enfadado— ¿Qué él se merece todo?

Kino negó con la cabeza, tomando entre sus manos el coche de juguete.

—Tú querías iniciar de cero, Hao. Querías la verdad ante todo esto, deseabas reconstruir tu vida en cimientos de concreto y no en los sueños que yo forje para ti—le recordó— Me dijiste que lucharías hasta el final por la mujer que amabas, que enfrentarías a Yoh como un digno rival. Por eso estoy aquí, quiero ayudarte, que tú recuerdes todo esto, o que conozcas el lado de tu hermano que es más vulnerable. Quiero que abras tu corazón.

Y finalmente dejó salir una lágrima de sus ojos. Era imposible que con tan poco Kino pudiera conmoverlo.

—Querido, has guardado tus sentimientos como una barrera de hielo. Te hiciste duro por la madre que desgraciadamente tuviste, pero quiero recordarte algo, Hao. Tienes al mejor hermano que alguien pudiese tener. Y eso debes tenerlo muy claro, Yoh es una persona bondadosa que no teme mostrar sus sentimientos. Y me atrevo a decir que tú más que nadie eres consciente de eso, sólo que no lo aceptas, porque en realidad no odias a Yoh…

—¡Claro que lo odio!

—No, Hao, no lo odias—negó la anciana— Lo quieres tanto como él a ti.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—Sí, lo es— aseguró Kino levantándose hacia él— Tan es así que harías cualquier cosa por él.

Asakura mordió sus labios llenos de coraje. Ella no podía dar por hecho tantas cosas, no de esa forma tan sencilla, había visto su sufrimiento y lo difícil que fue para él padecer una niñez como la que él tuvo.

—Yoh es un buen hombre, y tú también lo eres, sólo que te aferras al pasado. El día que hables con él directamente las cosas que te molestan, que le expliques por qué sientes tanta repulsión , te lo aseguro Hao, te sentirás libre y él te va a aclarar todo ese malentendido— afirmó sin dudarlo— Yo estoy segura que al igual que esa colegiatura, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de tu hermano.

—No quiero relacionarme más con Yoh.

—He ahí un gran error, Hao— reconoció Kino— Anna podrá ser la mujer que amas, pero tu lazo con Yoh es mucho más importante, yo algún día moriré, y sólo lo tendrás a él. Además, yo los he visto a los tres y aunque estoy de tu lado, puedo asegurarte que no he visto algo similar en años…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Hay personas que nacen para estar juntas, ellos son un gran ejemplo—resumió con tristeza mientras lo abrazaba— Hao, no quiero que cometas los mismos errores que tu madre.

Se aferró al débil cuerpo de la anciana hasta sollozar y dejar fluir todo aquello que sentía. Sí, habían demasiadas cosas al aire, y claro que recordaba muchos pasajes de su vida, tenía en cuenta todo como si fuera algo presente.

—En realidad… siempre pensé que Yoh estaría ahí, resistiendo todo lo malo que he hecho por él. Nunca imaginé que un día se cansaría y se iría con la mujer que amo—expresó con dolor— Tienes razón, muy en el fondo, quiero a mi hermano, pero también la quiero a ella. Y si él entendiera, no dudaría en dejarme el camino libre, lo merezco más que él. Por ahora, sólo administraré mis acciones en lo que regresa, asumiré mi responsabilidad, pero no dejaré de luchar por ella, jamás.

* * *

Soltó el aire que reprimían sus pulmones y pudo ver el vapor del calor en el aire. Aun con la calefacción, aquella habitación estaba algo fría. Noruega distaba en mucho del clima cálido de Bora Bora. Incluso, se atrevía a decir, no le hubiese molestado quedarse una semana más ahí, pero por la llamada de Amidamaru, se notaba que el problema con la empresa era serio.

Dejó la toalla en la silla y caminó hacia su habitación donde Yoh leía algunos documentos recostado en la cama. Le extrañaba todo el papeleo y lo rápido que decidió el lugar de destino cuando originalmente iban a visitar Hawaii. Sin embargo, no objetó nada y menos cuando el castaño le explicó que aquel súbito plan obedecía a una demanda de la empresa.

—Y por una demanda de coches viniste a parar al otro lado del mundo—ironizó la rubia sentándose a su lado en la cama.

—En realidad es bastante grave—dijo preocupado— Aquí se estipula que el dueño original vino hace poco menos de un mes.

— ¿Dueño original? ¿Tú eres el dueño original, a qué se refiere con eso?

—No lo sé— pronunció con sinceridad— Se supone que de todos los países, éste es uno de los que más presencia tiene para la empresa, aquí hay dos fábricas de ensamblaje y una de las concesionarias más importantes. Tiene ganancias en verdad exorbitantes.

Anna tomó los documentos y notó que en ellos aparecía la firma de Yoh repetidas veces, en especial en lo concierne a un informe anual.

—Vine en representación de Hao hace dos años y meses antes de que nos casáramos— respondió a su incógnita, pues aquella firma tenía más de un año— No sé por qué pero la abuela me dijo que tenía que ir yo, y no entiendo por qué si Hao era el presidente, pero tomaron como válida mi firma, no sé si eso haya causado problemas ahora… aunque de acuerdo al testamento que validamos, todo está en orden.

Entonces dejó todos los documentos en la cama y se levantó hacia una de las mesas, en donde reposaba un platón de cerezas y fresas.

—¿Crees que Hao haya venido por algún problema en especial?

—No lo creo, Hao no le gusta venir a Noruega— respondió mirándola detenidamente mientras comía varias fresas.

Admiró lentamente cómo se ocultaba el sol en la distancia, era curioso ver diferentes puestas de sol en otro continente, incluso la luz era muy diferente. Llenó una copa de champagne y siguió comiendo la fruta en la charola. Yoh siempre pedía suites preparadas para recién casados, así que no le extrañó que hubiese un delicado camino de rosas en el piso.

— ¿Sabes? Le quitas el romanticismo a las fresas— dijo con gracia el castaño.

Y esa mirada destilaba arrogancia, seguramente le diría algo sarcástico o muy hiriente. No importaba, estaba preparado para cualquier comentario, pero nunca llegó. Anna siguió con las cerezas y dejó de lado las fresas con chocolate.

—¿Ya no más fresas?

—¿Las estás guardando para algo especial, no?

Miró hacia el techo y dejó todo el papeleo en una silla. Entonces se sentó en el sillón enfrente de ella. La mesa sólo tenía un platón y a su costado una botella que ya había abierto sin el menor cuidado, si estaba guardando algo para algo especial, ya no tenía la menor importancia.

Odiaba cuando sabía algo que ella no. Y no por el hecho de hacerla sentir menos, sino que esos ojos expresaban una complicidad sin igual, no conocía un hombre más sagaz y transparente como él. Deducía demasiadas cosas, adelantaba muchas cosas sin necesidad de decirle nada. Por eso se quejaba, porque sabía algo que ella no.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? ¿Qué celebramos?

Su sonrisa se amplió y comió una fresa con chocolate mientras se servía en una copa champán.

—Yoh.

— ¿Te estoy tentando?—preguntó con curiosidad.

— ¿Por comerte una fresa? ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? —respondió molesta, arrebatándole una segunda fresa de sus dedos— He visto cosas más eróticas en ti

—Bueno… estoy tratando de normalizarme, hemos tomado de todo en un mes, menos champán.

—No tenemos nada que festejar—alegó Anna mordiendo el chocolate.

—Hemos estado juntos un mes—respondió con una pequeña risa— Eso para mí es un logro.

No lo había visto de ese modo. Y sin notarlo compartió esa sutil sonrisa con él. Recordaba sus palabras en la playa y las dos semanas que pasaron recorriendo el lugar, conociéndose mutuamente, desvelándose mirando los peces y también el sencillo fulgor de quedarse durmiendo entre sus brazos totalmente desnuda. Más de un mes contando las dos semanas que estuvieron en Alemania y los días que llevaban ahí.

—Eres demasiado posesivo, amor—pronunció sentándose con él en el sillón.

Sus pies desnudos tocaron la envestidura del mueble, mientras él la seguía con la mirada, ya que lo único que llevaba puesto era su camisa y no porque hubiesen tenido sexo, sino porque su ropa estaba completamente mojada a causa de la nieve y para su infortunio había elegido tentarlo con algo tan simple.

— ¿Y dime, cómo no serlo, cielo?—habló el castaño— Eres demasiado independiente de mí.

— ¿Lo soy? —preguntó al verlo acercarse a ella.

—Lo eres—afirmó tomando su mentón— Pero por eso mismo quisiera saber… ¿has sido así con él o sólo conmigo?

¿A qué obedecía esa pregunta? Si era relacionado a lo que ocurrió en la playa, no estaba tan segura de qué responder al respecto, menos tratar ese tema tan abiertamente con él.

— ¿Importa mucho mi relación con Hao a estas alturas?

—Tal vez para ti no, pero créeme, para mí sí—afirmó con serenidad— Casi puedo imaginarme la forma tan cariñosa en que lo tratabas, las cosas que hacías…

—Sí, era mucho muy entregada en la relación—respondió de inmediato— ¿Contento?

—No, lo presentía, pero saberlo es un poco más doloroso.

Desvió la mirada y tomó otra fresa. Anna era sincera en todas las ocasiones, no había duda de eso, pero saber que todas las veces en que la notaba melancólica eran por él lo hacían reiterar lo imposible que era conquistarla. Entonces sintió su mano en su mejilla y giró a verla de frente.

—No estás besando la pared, Yoh. Estoy aquí contigo.

—Eso lo sé—respondió con una pequeña sonrisa— Dime ¿cómo eras con él?

— ¿Para qué darle más vueltas al asunto? —cuestionó con dureza, marcando un espacio de separación entre ambos, pero al verlo nuevamente, sabía que no estaba bromeando, en verdad deseaba saberlo—De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres saber?

— ¿Cómo te enamoraste de él?

De las cien preguntas que tenía, por qué no simplemente hacía otra, aquella era difícil, por no decir que era prácticamente imposible de memorar sin sentir un dejo de nostalgia.

—Un día, nos encontramos en un hotel en Miami. Yo estaba presentando una de mis primeras colecciones y él acudió al evento— describió sin demasiados detalles— Fue desde el principio muy imponente y demasiado arrogante, jamás había conocido a un hombre que me desafiara tanto.

Tocó la cadena de plata que llevaba en el cuello y después lo miró a él.

—Cenamos con unos políticos, después me invitó a pasear en la playa. Discutimos y me besó. Después de eso, me mandó flores, me invitaba a cenar, incluso hubo ocasiones que se quedó afuera de los eventos al los que yo había sido invitada y me esperaba. Jamás había sentido algo parecido a la protección, y él era muy varonil, encantador, seductor, no fue tan difícil caer en su juego.

Ahora comprendía cabalmente la diferencia. A ella siempre le gustó desde el principio.

— ¿Era detallista?—añadió Yoh.

—No tanto como tú—restó Anna— Él es más de momentos que de regalos.

— Y quería tener hijos contigo— agregó simplemente decepcionado—Qué mejor regalo podría darte que ése.

Abrazó sus piernas, sintiendo una leve corriente de aire. No pudo evitar mirar al piso, Yoh no le hacía sencilla la transacción.

—Creo que es obvio que no puedo tener hijos—le recordó de inmediato.

—Tal vez si vieras un especialista…

—Deberías estar feliz, te dejo tocarme sin necesidad de utilizar condón.

No objetaría nada, siempre que hablaban del tema se cerraba con una explicación ajena a la ciencia. Y no quería discutir con ella por algo tan simple.

—Sé que… no tengo derecho de decirlo, pero aun cuando has decidido establecer una relación conmigo, me entristece saber que has decidido cerrar tajantemente las puertas al amor.

—Te quiero—objetó Anna.

—Pero no tanto como yo—negó el castaño.

—No se trata de querer más o querer menos, simplemente se trata de querer ¿En verdad vamos a discutir por esto?

—Ya sé que tú vives de momentos, pero… piénsalo, el día que no nos tengamos probablemente te arrepientas de haber dejado esta oportunidad. El romance que tenemos ahora, puede no durar para siempre, hoy puedes ser tú quien huye, mañana puedo ser yo…

—Sería lo mejor para los dos, si lo vemos por ese lado.

—Anna, se supone que estás conmigo porque quieres ser mi pareja—replicó molesto—Para qué…

Pero ella lo calló con un beso. Asakura apenas pudo notar el movimiento de Anna cuando se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Sus labios chocaban presurosos y torpes, como queriendo impregnar en cada uno de esos toques un sentimiento que debían callar.

—No tengas miedo, Yoh— pronunció con su respiración entrecortada— Hao ni siquiera está con nosotros, no tenemos por qué evocarlo en cada oportunidad que tenemos.

Anna se sentó en sus piernas y se aferró a él en un abrazo que no dudó en corresponder. En cierta medida tenía razón, pero ella… a veces se sentía tan distante y otras veces como ésa, estaba ahí, entregada totalmente a él.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te enamores de mí? — preguntó con tristeza.

Soltó sus brazos al sentir como ella se separaba un poco de él. Jamás había visto esa mirada dura en Anna, al menos no con esa severidad. Esperó una bofetada, pero el golpe nunca llegó, al contrario, la rubia sólo lo contemplaba en silencio, acariciando lentamente su cabello castaño.

—Yoh…— le susurró acercándose a él—Nunca te compares con tu hermano, ni tampoco lo que siento por ti.

Y tomó su mano acercándola a su pecho, donde latía su corazón. Su mirada se encontró con la de él y pudo percibir ese brillo especial de nuevo.

—Tú me haces sentir especial, un mujer realmente importante en tu vida. No necesitas darme el mundo para enamorarme, lo haces a diario— aseguró con firmeza— Créeme, cada día que pasa me siento un poco más conectada a ti.

Breves minutos prevaleció un gran silencio. Ambos se miraban con intensidad, pero estaban simplemente estáticos. Entonces, lentamente Anna se acercó hasta juntar su frente con la de él. Acostumbraban hacerlo cuando deseaban en verdad sentir en carne propia los sentimientos contrarios, cuando las palabras trascendieran a emociones y no a simples promesas.

—Yoh, te quiero como no tienes una idea— confesó cerrando sus ojos— Jamás pensé que llegaría a quererte así, no lo imaginaba… pero desde el día en que nos casamos mis sentimientos no ha dejado de crecer.

Sonrió ante semejante confesión, muy de vez notaba cuando ese fulgor se colaba en sus ojos y la separó un poco de él.

—Anna… tú me amas—resumió el castaño acariciando su rostro— Me lo has demostrado, lo veo cuando me miras, sólo necesitas ser valiente para aceptar tus sentimientos. Y créeme, cuando estés lista, nada me encantará más que vivir contigo por siempre.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? —cuestionó asombrada ante la sutil sonrisa que él le dedicaba.

—No lo sé, sólo lo sé— confesó inspirado— Aunque ahora que recuerdo, hay alguien que tenía mucha hambre.

Su sugerencia hizo que Anna se levantara y que él tomara la iniciativa de ir al closet y sacar un atuendo para la rubia que seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Cómo le había girado la jugada, no tenía la menor idea, pero Yoh se acercó y le robó un beso mientras tomaba su mano.

—Vamos, cielo, hoy te quiero llevar a un lugar bonito para cenar.

* * *

Era el tercer cigarrillo de la tarde y no dejaba de pensar en la llamada de su contestadora. Usualmente tomaba casos de secuestros y violaciones, pero esta vez su jefe le había girado la jugada de golpe, sólo Marco sabía que manejaba un único caso de investigación: el de Anna Kyouyama.

Un favor expedido y puesto en regla en la agencia para la que trabajaba, Hao pagaba una fuerte cantidad para mantener a raya información comprometedora de ambos, ésa era la forma en que los medios habían callado tanto tiempo su romance, porque tenían el poder para hacerlos silenciar con una orden expresa del corporativo.

Bebió el Martini, sin dejar de observar a las chicas rubias que pretendían robar la atención de unos señores ya mayores, era la secuencia perfecta para un crimen que seguramente terminaría en lágrimas. Su celular vibró una vez más y se negó a revisar el mensaje entrante. Para qué si sabía que su jefe le requería la información en ese preciso instante. Hao era tremendamente culpable en muchas cosas, pero esto en verdad lo mataría. Tenía más de una semana sin hablar con él, después de esta traición, seguramente lo eliminaría de la faz de la tierra.

—Quiero los documentos, ya—leyó en el mensaje de texto.

Bebió de golpe lo que quedaba de licor. Al menos él y Hao tenían un acto común, el alcohol les daba valor para hacer tonterías. Tan sólo pretender que su trabajo era más importante que su amistad era una simple estupidez. Pero tenía más de una amenaza en el juego si dejaba el centro de información secreta. Tantas personas que lo tenían fichado y también era que no podía dejar esa secta así de fácil.

Agarró su gabardina y caminó a la salida. Seguir a Anna era de las cosas más sencillas y por la cual Hao pagó una alta suma en prioridad con la empresa, quién se imaginaría que alguien pagaría el triple que el castaño, adjudicándose todo el historial de la rubia.

—¿Y bien? — preguntó Marco cuando lo vio entrar a la oficina.

—Está en Viena, ambos están en un viaje entre de negocios y su luna de miel—resumió con desgano.

—Eso ya lo sé—añadió una tercera voz en la contestación— Lo que quiero es su pasado, quiero saber absolutamente todo sobre ella.

Marco le vio con demasiada frialdad, tanto para asimilar que tenía todo con él, pues era un archivo por demás confidencial. Sabía que no debía involucrarse con sus clientes, él lo sabía.

—Sí, lo traigo aquí— afirmó colocando la memoria digital en la mesa, aunado de una caja con negativos.

Marco tomó el material y lo proyectó en la pantalla del televisor, donde toda la historia de Anna se proyectó desde el inicio de su vida, desde el accidente de sus padres, hasta las navidades con Fausto. Los colegios, su soledad, las compras con su niñero, con Kalim, y ella escogiendo vestidos, telas, adornos para la casa.

Sintió su corazón estremecer al ver plasmado incluso el primer amor de la rubia. Todas las imágenes que había conseguido de un niño de doce años con ella. Y las fotos escolares. Veía el mismo reflejo que Hao en aquella simple secuencia. Anna tenía el amor de Fausto, pero incluso aquel afecto no había podido suplantar los años de rechazo, los sentimientos vacíos de sus padres a ella, que con el pasar del tiempo aquel corazón se fue cerrando en una fría y dura coraza.

—Así que es una simple huérfana— dijo con desdén.

El rubio acomodó sus lentes y notó en Lyserg un particular brillo en sus ojos. Era su mejor elemento, él lo sabía, así que no tenía por qué escoger entre sus amistades, la respuesta era simple, no podía salirse de esa organización y Hao Asakura debía entenderlo. Aquello era un negocio y ganaba simplemente el que daba más ganancias.

Y de repente, en todo su esplendor, en la época que apenas entraba en los negocios textiles, cuando conoció a Hao. Cerró los ojos, ahí estaban documentados todos los hechos que nunca vieron salir a la luz pública. Apretó su mano en un puño cuando escuchó la sorpresa en el aire. Todos los momentos que evitó salieran en revistas e incluso en periódicos internacionales.

— ¿De qué fecha es todo esto? — cuestionó con dureza.

—Tiene poco más de tres años— informó el hombre a un costado.

Abrió los ojos. Los fotógrafos rara vez tomaban un ángulo diferente de ellos, casi siempre besándose, algunas veces simplemente se tomaban de la mano para evitar llamar la atención, pero aquella última… él había tomado esa última, donde Hao y Anna se miraban fijamente. Él sonreía mientras ella irradiaba una genuina felicidad. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos cuando la proyección se acabó en el momento en el que ella abría la segunda tienda departamental.

—Según el informe, fue el único hombre con el que salió, y Ren Tao, quien es sólo un amigo. Hao Asakura, fue el único amante que tuvo y me parece sólo ha tenido sexo con él y su actual esposo—añadió con frialdad— Lyserg no encontró algún otro más, se reservó a sólo ellos dos. No hay antecedentes penales, tampoco un escándalo mayúsculo, salvo el de algunos meses, donde después de ganar un premio bebió demasiado y casi tiene sexo en un lugar público con Yoh Asakura.

Suspiraba con dificultad, tratando de retener todas las lágrimas acumuladas. Marco era impasible al revelar tantos detalles.

—Su mayor debilidad es en el terreno sentimental y parece tener una grave incapacidad para concebir niños. ¿Algo más que quiera saber?

—Sí. Cuando mi hijo se casó con esa mujer, pensé por un momento que estaba hablando de una mujer honorable, pero al ver que es una arrastrada, quiero y estoy dispuesta a pagar lo que sea por destruirla. Quiero las fotografías más escandalosas que tiene con Hao—declaró sin un ápice de bondad Keiko— Anna no sabrá qué la atacó.

No toleró más esa actitud y se paró. Había escuchado lo suficiente y en verdad justificaba el odio que Hao le tenía a esa mujer, lo argumentaba perfectamente. No obstante, antes de siquiera cruzar la puerta, Keiko lo detuvo. Cómo supo de ese lugar, no lo sabía, pero le enervaba ser un simple títere a las órdenes de una mujer como ella, que lo conocía desde niño y prácticamente ejercía en él sus planes de venganza, no sólo para Anna, sino para el mismo Hao.

—¿A dónde crees que vas Diethel? Pagué por tus servicios, tú eres dueño del archivo de esa cualquiera, ¿no? —ironizó con crueldad— Pues serás tú quien me entregue su cabeza en charola de plata. Juntos vamos a destruir su imagen, su carrera, todo cuanto ella ama. Y quién lo diría, el mejor amigo de Hao dándome la primicia para despojarlo de la única amistad que ha conservado desde niño. Dos por uno, querido.

* * *

Suspiró derrotado, era la tercera vez en el día que perdía de vista a Anna. No podía creer la suerte que tenía, pero se lo merecía, estaban de luna de miel, no en un viaje de negocios. Y menudo día para estar encerrado en una oficina con el director ejecutivo de la planta automotriz en Viena.

— ¿Es lo último?

—Bueno, eso parece, después de dos semanas en números rojos, ¿se imagina el respiro que siento al ver esta flecha subir? Casi tengo un infarto al ver que íbamos en declive— describió asustado el hombre.

—Supongo que sí—afirmó el castaño leyendo el documento— ¿Sabe por qué mi hermano dejó el 25% de la empresa a mi nombre?

—El boletín de prensa general y el del diario de internacional de comercio no especifican detalles, simplemente se abocan en la transacción de la suma de capital—resumió aliviado— Es una locura, con el CEO y usted trabajando en el mismo canal, es difícil para mí saber a quién tengo que obedecer.

Yoh calló un momento después de ver todo el movimiento fiscal y bancario en las últimas dos semanas. Vaya… no quería saber qué es lo que sintió Amidamaru con semejante cantidad en pérdidas. Pero tampoco creía que Hao fuera un total irresponsable y fuera a botar la empresa sólo por seguirlo. Ciertamente amaba a la rubia, pero no a ese extremo tan irracional.

—Esa cara asusta a cualquiera—escuchó la voz de Anna tan imponente.

El directivo se heló de sólo contemplarla. Desde su arribo lo único que hacía era dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra, en especial a los trabajadores que no tenían contemplada la hora de comida a medio día y se la pasaban tomando cerveza por el frío.

—Deberías ir a supervisar a tu director de finanzas, tiene una crisis emocional fuerte— le sugirió al hombre, quien sorprendido y asustado salió de la oficina para dejarlos solos.

—Vaya… eso fue cruel—comentó Yoh con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que es mentira? Pude haber dicho la verdad—le retó la rubia con una arrogancia.

—El informe de Amidamaru dice otra cosa—objetó con gracia— Además, qué tendrías que hacer con el director de finanzas si sabes bien que estas oficinas son poco recurrentes para ejecutivos de alto nivel. Por lo tanto, no hay nadie de grado tan alto, salvo el director ejecutivo y el gerente del área mecánica, y eso porque yo los llamé, sino estaríamos en una simple fábrica de ensamblaje con trabajadores y supervisores.

Admitió su destreza y lógica para dar por sentado muchas cosas, había aprendido bastante rápido todo el manejo general de la empresa. Y no lo negaba, se sentía muy orgullosa de su gran progreso, aunque últimamente parecía muy interesado en el trabajo más que en cualquier otra cosa del viaje. Era la segunda oficina que visitaban desde su llegada a Austria.

—¿Y hay algún problema?

—El mismo que en Noruega—contestó extrañado— Supongo que ceder el poder de la empresa a Amidamaru trajo mucha confusión. Es eso y también lo de Hao…

—¿Qué de Hao? —preguntó interesada.

Se giró a ver el cristal de la ventana, lo que menos quería es que Anna viera su expresión. Había cierta desilusión cada vez que el tema relucía entre ellos y esta vez, no esperó una respuesta, simplemente le quitó las hojas y comenzó a leer el boletín y el diario.

—Esto es una locura—dijo confundida— ¿Por qué Hao cedería todo su capital? Y además, tú no estás, qué caso tendría cederte toda la empresa…

—75%— corrigió el castaño— Manejamos el 75% de la empresa, lo demás son socios y accionistas minoritarios.

—Debemos regresar.

Y en ese instante, tuvo valor para verla de frente. Su cabeza, su corazón era un lío con Anna ahí, tenían en claro sus sentimientos, en verdad podía afirmar que no había nada más transparente en su relación, pero ella simplemente no cedía y si lo hacía era momentáneo. No era sencillo, la prueba yacía en sus manos.

—No es prudente regresar aun— contestó sabiendo de antemano su respuesta.

Aquella reacción hizo que se acercara a él con decisión y al mismo tiempo con una gran confusión por el rechazo a su iniciativa.

—¡¿Por qué no? Tu empresa tiene problemas y Hao seguramente…

—Anna, voy a decir esto de la manera más suave que pueda—le interrumpió el castaño— Cuando me fui de Japón, me aseguré de dejar todo en regla, incluso Ren aceleró el proceso en días. He llamado a Amidamaru una vez por semana. Si fuera realmente necesaria mi presencia, no lo dudaría, créeme. Pero esto que ves en el informe es consecuencia de un arranque de Hao, con qué motivo, no lo sé, pero es él quien debe responder a la empresa e incluso a nuestra familia por sus acciones, no yo. En el momento en que yo regrese a trabajar a mi oficina, entonces sí, firmaré todo lo que tenga que firmar y voy a escuchar todo lo que tenga que decirme Hao. Pero será en ese momento, no ahora, ahora estoy contigo y mi tiempo es para ti, aunque hemos tenido que hacer estas pequeñas paradas necesarias, pero por eso también te pido una disculpa.

Era la primera vez que la callaba y de qué manera. No recordaba un hecho similar en su vida, de hecho, no había pasado antes, lo peor es que no tenía medio para objetar algo, todo era cierto.

—Lo siento.

Sencillas palabras que lo hicieron desequilibrarse un poco.

—Espera… soy yo quien debe disculparse, en realidad no quería hablarte de ese modo, yo…

—Dije que lo siento, Yoh— repitió Anna— Tienes razón, estamos de viaje, no tenemos por qué estar al pendiente de las niñerías de los demás, cada quien debe resolver los problemas que ocasiona.

Ambos suspiraron y se sentaron en el filo del escritorio, contemplando el movimiento abajo. Era difícil salirse de la rutina, y por momentos Yoh creía que Anna realmente se hartaría de su presencia, porque como afirmaba Evans, ella podría quererlo mucho e incluso lo amaba, pero ya no caería en el mismo juego, no por él al menos.

—Así que… así se siente tener la razón—comentó de repente.

—Eres el único hombre que me ha dejado sin palabras—agregó con cierto orgullo.

Miró de reojo cómo aquella simple frase lo había hecho sentir feliz. En realidad había pocos detalles que ella le hubiese dado, todas las atenciones eran de parte de él. Y bien, sí se sentía tonta por siquiera sugerir la idea de regresar, seguramente él pensaría que no querría pasar más tiempo a su lado.

—Yoh...

—No te preocupes, ya lo olvidé—dijo con prisa al ver en sus ojos la culpabilidad—Además, si quiero en verdad que nuestro viaje sea inolvidable tengo que deslindarme de este tipo de obligaciones.

Acto seguido rompió los informes y los colocó en el cesto de basura. Bastante radical, pero eso le daba credibilidad a sus ojos, o más bien, lo hacían ver como un demente cualquiera.

— No es por nada, amor, pero estás loco—dijo Anna tocándose la frente — Sin embargo, tengo que aceptarte tal y como eres.

—Genial—contestó tomándola de la mano— No conozco Viena, así que… ¿te gustaría salir a caminar y tomar un helado?

—¿Con este frío?

—Mi segunda opción es buena, pero te acabo de hacer el amor esta mañana—respondió dejándola roja— Vamos, Anna, déjame ser tu novio cursi sólo por hoy.

¿Sólo por hoy? Llevaba haciéndolo desde semanas atrás. Incluso perdió la cuenta de los kilos que subió cuando pidió a la habitación todo tipo de helados. Jamás había comido tanto mantecado en poco tiempo y ahora, aun con el viento rozando sus mejillas, cada uno llevaba un cono.

—Pudiendo ir a beber un café—se quejó Anna.

—Eso lo hacen todos, tan sólo míralos—dijo refiriéndose a la pareja que llevaba un par de vasos de una famosa cafetería en Viena— Al contrario, nosotros somos originales.

—Muy originales—ironizó la rubia pegándole en el hombro— ¿Acaso tienes antojos?

Se quedó pensativo por un rato y su rostro evocó un ligero tono carmín.

— ¿Los hombres también tienen antojos? —cuestionó confundido.

—A veces— respondió recargándose en la parada del autobús que los llevaría al Museo de Arte de Viena.

El tour pasaba cada media hora, pero ése ya llevaba más de quince minutos de retraso. Suspiró cuando pensó en las muchas posibilidades que tenía de tener antojos extraños.

—Y si de repente quiero comer curry, Anna— pronunció preocupado— Dudo mucho que aquí vendan comida estilo japonesa, toda la confunden entre china y cantonesa.

—Espero que no hables en serio—dijo con gracia al verlo demasiado pensativo.

—Bueno, hace mucho Marion me dijo que si un día quedaba embarazada, que también dijo que eso sería un milagro, pero si pasaba no estaba dispuesta a soportar todos los problemas del embarazo, ¿es realmente tan feo?

Roló sus ojos en dirección contraria, al menos el autobús estaba por llegar.

—No sabría qué decirte, jamás me he embarazado—respondió en un suspiro.

Y por fin se había estacionado. Hasta ese momento sus ojos se enfocaron en la puerta que tenía a un costado. La entrada que pronto abrirían para poder subir y dar el recorrido por el Danubio para finalmente dejarlos en el museo de arte. Al menos parecía interesante el recorrido, según el mapa.

—Bueno, tal vez deberíamos ensayarlo mejor, ¿no crees? —dijo con seguridad, atrayendo de inmediato su atención y acorralándola entre el anuncio y su cuerpo— Tal vez nos falte practicar más….

Una combinación perfecta entre sensualidad y poder persuasivo. Su mirada penetrante lo decía todo, como si al contemplarla pudiese acariciarla casi con parsimonia su cuerpo. Hubiese sido espléndido cruzar la barrera de las palabras, de no ser porque el lugar no era nada propicio para semejante acción.

— ¡Oiga, si quieren hacer un bebé, lárguense a un hotel! —exclamó un hombre con bastante impaciencia al ver que la puerta ya estaba abierta y ese par estaba en la entrada.

Francamente le dio lástima.

—Ouch… —pronunció aun tocando su mejilla derecha.

—Deja de quejarte, ni que te hubiese pegado a ti.

—Ouch…—dijo una vez más al ver al hombre sostener una bolsa de hielos en su cara

—Tú tienes la culpa.

—Ouch…—se quejó el castaño mientras cerraba los ojos—Creo que me siento muy mal por él.

Anna cerró los ojos resignada. Demasiada bondad en un hombre era irreal, pero ahí estaba Yoh Asakura sentado a su lado, prueba tangible de que aún existía luz en este mundo. Llevaba más de diez minutos contemplando al sujeto y no paraba de esbozar un gesto gracioso de dolor empático. Todos escuchaban atentamente la historia de la calle, los jardines y el palacio que se erguía con gran fortaleza a pesar de los años.

—Oh... creo que no volveré a insinuar nada de bebés en público, alguien siempre termina golpeado por mi culpa—dijo realmente apenado.

Sonrió. Escucharlo era realmente tierno. Así que en las siguientes dos horas, sólo le tomó de la mano y trataba de hacer comentarios referentes a las explicaciones de los guías. Y después de un rato hasta le había comprado un café al sujeto que antes le había gritado.

—Una dona de fresa con chocolate para mi diseñadora favorita—dijo satisfecho de haber alcanzado el último pan de la charola— ¿Ocurre algo? Te veo muy sonriente.

Tomó el pan y fijó su vista en el granillo de colores que cubrían la cobertura de chocolate. Incluso podía sentir sus mejillas arder y no era por el frío, en el museo tenían toda la calefacción necesaria para resguardarse del clima. Claro que sentía vergüenza, y calló hasta que Yoh le dio una moneda en su mano.

—Un euro y me dices lo que piensas—le animó el castaño.

—¿Y el beso? —lo retó a sabiendas de la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo.

—Bueno, estamos sentados… —analizó rápidamente— Nadie está a nuestro alrededor, creo que sí puedo hacerlo.

Tanteó el terreno y se sentó junto a ella para robarle un esporádico y fugaz beso. Apenas rozó sus labios, se separó de ella y marcó cierta distancia. Seguro más de uno se carcajeó de la extraña actitud de Yoh, sobre todo cuando miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de sus acciones.

—Eres todo un caso—dijo la rubia al descubrir un sutil sonrojo en su rostro.

—Sí, eso creo— comentó avergonzado— ¿Y bien?

—Me encanta tu ternura—confesó un poco apenada ante la incredulidad del castaño.

—¿En verdad?— dijo aun sorprendido Yoh— Debe ser porque tú me inspiras. Me nace ser un hombre tierno cuando estoy a tu lado.

A pesar de las pocas personas que estaban a su alrededor, Yoh desafió su prejuicio y besó a Anna con gran lentitud. Sus manos acunaron su rostro y añadió un beso en su frente y ojos. Y una idea por demás cursi pasó por su mente, misma que susurró a la rubia en el oído.

Kyouyama lo abrazó y se entregó totalmente a la sensación de cariño que un par de palabras habían provocado en ella. Yoh acariciaba su cabello mientras seguía susurrándole al oído cosas que le hicieron sonrojar todavía más. Pero antes de destilar miel, el guía los llamaba para ver el siguiente nivel. Bien, resignados, se separaron y continuaron con el recorrido tomados de las manos.

Sonrió al contemplar el sonrojo en Anna, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos hasta que su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y deseó con todo su ser que no fuera Amidamaru.

— No te preocupes, voy en seguida, ve con los demás—contestó soltando su mano, permitiendo que Anna continuara con los demás, a pesar del leve detenimiento que tuvo por quedarse con él. Un poco más alejado del grupo, tomó la llamada con bastante nerviosismo— Diga…

—Tranquilo, no es ningún fantasma—se quejó divertido Horokeu — A menos que tu esposa esté oyendo esta conversación, entonces sí que me preocuparía.

Soltó el aire que llevaba reprimiendo.

—Está viendo cuadros del Renacimiento—comentó mucho más tranquilo— Me da gusto oírte, Horo Horo, espero que no sea por alguna mala noticia.

—Al contrario, te hablo porque me llamó la escudería.

—¿Hay algún problema? No. Dijiste que no era mala noticia, entonces qué sucede con la escudería.

—Te quieren dentro—aclaró Horo Horo bastante exultante— Sí, lo sé, corriste hace casi dos meses, pero tu carrera fue grandiosa y créeme yo mismo puedo decirlo, incluso Ren, nadie tiene una habilidad como la tuya, Yoh.

Realmente no sabía qué decir, su abuelo y todos siempre se manejaban muy a parte de la escudería de la F1, era parte como tal de la empresa, pero ninguno lo había llevado como un deporte dentro de la familia. Por un momento recordó a Yohmei hablándole de lo grandioso que era correr a alta velocidad, de las carreras _Nascar_ y todo lo relacionado al _karting_.

—No creo que seas el indicado para correr un coche—le dijo el anciano a un pequeño de cinco años.

—Wow, pero por qué no, abuelo— se quejó el castaño— Puedo hacerlo, me convertiré en el mejor piloto que haya existido.

Yohmei se carcajeó durante unos minutos ante el semblante del pequeño niño.

—Bah, Yoh, eres un niño. No sabes ni lo que quieres, cuando crezcas seguramente serás un vago sin oficio, con eso de que tenemos millones en la bolsa—comentó con detenimiento— Además, eres mucho más distraído que tu hermano, y esto es algo que requiere concentración.

Hao no se encontraba, Mikihisa había pasado por él dos horas antes, dejando a Yoh al cuidado de una más de las niñeras. Él en realidad sólo pasaba por unos documentos y una serie de placas vehiculares cuando lo vio construyendo una pista de autos. Le pareció curioso el hecho, pasaba bastante tiempo con Yoh jugando cualquier cosa, menos de sobre coches. Pensó que sería fastidioso traer el trabajo a la casa, pero viéndolo bien, lo disfrutaba bastante.

—Seré concentrado—dijo de inmediato el niño ante la sonora risa de Yohmei.

—Debes ser más que concentrado, decidido, cualquier falla es circunstancial. Yo nunca pude serlo, mis reflejos no eran tan buenos, además debes empezar desde muy pequeño, yo ya estaba lo bastante viejo.

—Pero abuelo, yo todavía soy un niño—objetó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo sé. Es sólo que a veces uno tiene que dejar la vida, es riesgoso, y no sé si tengas el carácter para hacerlo.

—¿ Entonces necesito ser como Hao?

Aquella pregunta podía retumbar en su cabeza durante años. Horo Horo le contaba la lista de patrocinadores, las mejores marcas, el equipo, todo. No hablaba de un pago, ni de regalías, hablaba de prestigio e incluso de vocación. Como presidente de la empresa, no necesitaba un puesto más elevado, pero aquello era algo por lo que soñaba desde niño.

—Tenías excelentes patrocinadores hace años, pero ahora te superan con creces, incluso a la compañía le va a favorecer en un 200%—añadió emocionado—Este es tu sueño, Yoh, tienes una carrera de clasificación en Italia. Sólo es cuestión de que aceptes, aun así te mandaré todos los datos pertinentes y el equipo que estará contigo en los boxes.

—Bien.

—Genial, estarás recibiendo varios correos en el plazo de tres días. Tómate tu tiempo para leerlos.

* * *

Kalim abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de verlo ahí. No objetó nada, ni pidió permiso, él simplemente pasó y se adentró a la sala. Llevaba en sus manos una gran caja, seguramente con todas las cosas que Anna tenía de él aun.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Kalim—le saludó sin mucha efusividad, pero al ver su carácter sabía que venía en buenos términos.

—Acabo de limpiar la mesa, espero que tengas una buena excusa para ensuciar la casa y si quieres saber dónde está ella…

—Está en Viena y próximamente estará en Italia—contestó un poco desagradado— Sin embargo, no es eso a lo que he venido.

—Me imagino.

Hao pasó de largo a la cocina y sacó de la nevera un jugo que tomó sin el menor problema. Había visitado la casa un par de veces, pero nunca se quedado a dormir, por lo que lo consideraba más un sitio de estación, más que una casa.

—Vine a charlar contigo, espero que no tengas demasiadas ocupaciones.

—Siempre las tengo.

—Después lavas la ropa, no creo que Anna te mande todo lo que usa desde el extranjero.

Se sentó con él en el antecomedor y aceptó de buen modo el segundo jugo que sostenía en su mano. Vaya, era relativamente extraño beber con él algo que no fuera alcohol.

—Quiero que platiquemos de ella. Dime… en qué fallé.

Miró la superficie blanca de la mesa y pensó en aquella pregunta. En realidad, él no lo supo hasta poco tiempo después, con una simple llamada de Anna. Y al momento de verla, la vio con entereza, sin un ápice de dolor que la matase por dentro. Podía evocar esas imágenes y las posteriores, la primera vez que trajo a Yoh, que miraba con furia todas las incoherencias que el castaño le decía.

— ¿En qué fallé? —cuestionó aquella vez sentándose con él en el sillón.

—¿En realidad quieres que te diga? —respondió a ambos, a ella y a Hao que ahora lo miraba con seriedad.

—No lo estaría preguntando si no quisiera saber—fue la respuesta sincrónica que recordaba y que escuchaba con claridad de él.

—Ustedes son tan iguales—contestó— Ambos ocultan sus sentimientos del otro, también los unen sus debilidades, pero cuando tienen que salir a flote con sus fortalezas, ahí es donde cada uno ve hacia lados opuestos.

Hao había escuchado cientos de ideas de Lyserg, de su abuela e incluso de Yoh, pero nunca algo tan tajante y certero como lo de Kalim. Quería recuperarla, de eso estaba cien por ciento seguro, por eso tenía que saberlo todo, sus errores y también sus sentimientos.

—Pero ella era feliz conmigo, queríamos tener un bebé.

—Sí, escuché que ella quería un bebé. Incluso compró revistas y libros de maternidad, estaba muy emocionada—describió el hombre— Una tarde, nos sentamos a ver los nombres, dijo que ninguno le parecía tan bonito. Entonces, se fijó en un anuncio y de repente mencionó que… tal vez la razón por la que no se embarazaba era por un problema de fertilidad.

—¿Y en verdad no puede concebir un bebé? —cuestionó preocupado.

—He ahí el punto, jamás te preocupaste por lo que ella deseaba fervientemente. Anna tomó un tratamiento durante más de cinco meses. Prueba tras prueba fue negativa. Una noche se cansó y mandó al diablo las pastillas, han sido de las pocas noches que se quedó a dormir aquí desde que compraron ese horroroso lugar.

Cerró los ojos al recordar aquellas noches en que ella prefería quedarse a dormir en sus casa, en vez del departamento que ambos compartían de vez en cuando. Jamás la notó decaída, ni demasiado inmiscuida en el tema de la maternidad.

—Lloró y fue la única vez que me dijo que tenía miedo que algún día la dejaras por otra persona.

El corazón se le encogió con semejante acusación. Recordaba la furia en sus ojos, todo el tiempo tan altiva, no hubo un solo momento en que sus sentimientos opacaran el sentimiento de venganza que tenía contra de él. Apretó un puño, por supuesto, Anna no era la persona que expusiera sus debilidades ante nadie.

—¿Por qué jamás me lo dijo? A mí no me importa eso de tener hijos.

—Pero a ella sí—afirmó Kalim— Vivías con ella y pocas veces platicaron de sus sentimientos.

—Claro que hablábamos—negó el castaño.

—Pero todo se fue haciendo rutina, ¿no es así? Yo no juzgo tus acciones, ni las de ella, sólo quiero que analices este punto, ¿qué tanto estuviste dispuesto a dar por ella? Que tú dijeras, el tiempo que estoy aquí es tuyo. Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste con Anna una entrega total, que le diste una noche entera.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Dímelo tú—respondió tranquilo mientras sorbía un poco del jugo de uva— Viniste por respuestas, yo te estoy dando una: tu problema fue que dejaste de soprenderla, no la hiciste sentir una parte importante de tu vida. Ella era alguien más, nunca fue tu prioridad.

—¡Claro que lo era! ¡Lo es!—exclamó molesto— Todos creen que soy un ser frívolo. Grábalo en tu cabeza, no lo soy, y yo siempre le di lo mejor de mí. Tal vez no soy el ser amoroso que todos quisieran ver, pero la respetaba...

—Engañándola...

—Fue la excepción—alegó de inmediato— Yo nunca quise lastimarla. Eso sería un secreto...

Para todos probablemente lo sería, pero tenía en sus manos todas las respuestas, siempre lo tuvo.

— Si hubieses hecho pública tu relación, ella no hubiera corrido con Yoh a casarse, eso la habría arruinado socialmente. Por otra parte, Anna no hubiese tenido que hacerlo, porque todo estaría más claro que el agua, el cuñado sería Yoh, no tú.

Las hipótesis existían en todos lugares, si hubiese hecho todo tal cual lo decía, efectivamente no habría problemas ahora, pero todo ese cúmulo de pensamientos, de sentimientos negativos lo había llevado hasta ese punto de ebullición, aunque siguiera excusándose en la misma razón.

—Deseaba protegerla de mi madre.

—Ya la ves, no necesita protección. Puede enfrentarla perfectamente a pesar de todos los problemas—refutó de inmediato— Más bien, quien quería protegerse de todo eras tú. Y no hay nada en que te pueda ayudar, sólo que seas auténtico, pese a quien le pese.

Sus palabras golpeaban incesantemente su cabeza. Cierto, lo admitía, sus errores eran tan visibles ahora que su arrogancia no hacía gala de superioridad. Sin embargo, su corazón aún tenía esperanza y quería a toda costa mantenerla viva.

—Está bien, sólo respóndeme una pregunta más—añadió con escepticismo— ¿Qué tan probable es que ella llegue a enamorarse de él?

—Ya lo está...

* * *

Yoh sostenía el teléfono con gran detenimiento. Su mirada se perdía de vez en cuando en el aparato y en la charla que sostenían con un sobresaliente diseñador. Tomó su mano y se excusó con un simple compromiso irreal. El hombre les sonrió y ambos siguieron caminando por la calle principal de Roma.

No se quejaba de su trabajo, pero odiaba que no le dijese todo cuanto ocurría. Había algo que lo tenía tenso desde días atrás.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Qué…?

—¿Seguro que no necesitas volver a la compañía?

—Estamos de luna de miel—respondió con una pequeña sonrisa— Te aseguro que todo está bajo control.

Bufó molesta. Era diferente cuando ella se callaba, por lo menos sabía que era relacionado al plano emocional, pero con él era complejo, no se trataba de sólo un asunto sino de miles, y en lo sentimental estaba segura de una cosa: la quería. Caminaron hacia la casa que rentó y el mayordomo recogió su chaqueta. Realmente, había estado demasiado callado, aunque seguía siendo atento y cuidadoso con ella, algo lo había hecho cambiar demasiado.

—¿Un euro por tus pensamientos? —sugirió Anna entregándole una moneda en la mano.

Yoh se quitó la cazadora y la acompañó a la sala, donde una pequeña chimenea quemaba leña a fin de calentar un poco el ambiente debido al frío viento polar que se había colado en la temporada.

—Es el segundo que me das en el viaje—dijo agradado—Te preguntas qué es lo que me tiene tan absorto, ¿no es verdad?

—Bien, al menos me ahorras las palabras—ironizó sentándose en la alfombra.

El castaño tomó de su mochila una tableta que habían adquirido para tomar fotos y mandar algunos correos a sus respectivas empresas. Ambos utilizaban ese aparato, aunque no con mucha frecuencia. Yoh se acomodó a un costado de ella y su brazo la rodeó y atrajo hacia él. Sabía que era una postura cómoda y con la cual se mantenían unidos por un buen rato.

—Horo Horo….

—No—negó tajantemente—Siempre que mencionas a Usui me da dolor de cabeza. Quiere ganar dinero o ha visto un negocio en verdad jugoso. La respuesta es no.

Le pareció realmente tierno, en especial cuando se movió de posición y se posó delante de él con gran alevosía. Así es, la tenía, no sólo porque se había incorporado un poco, sino porque su opinión contaba mucho.

—¿Me permites explicarte el asunto? —preguntó tranquilo mientras asía su mano.

No tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar y se sentó de nuevo en la alfombra, esta vez en medio de sus piernas, recargándose en su pecho y permitiendo que Yoh le mostrase en la tableta el último correo de Horo Horo.

—La escudería de la empresa quiere que retome mi lugar como piloto—dijo tranquilo— Hay un total de ocho empresas grandes que quieren representar y apoyar el proyecto. El gran premio va a culminar, pero quieren que participe en las carreras de restantes…

—¿Y qué más?

Su tono de voz no mostraba enojo, ni siquiera enfado, simplemente no encajaba en ninguno de los estándares que conocía de ella hasta el momento.

—Tokageroh, el actual piloto, tuvo una avería con el coche, está severamente lastimado del cuello. Y necesitamos un reemplazo—añadió cambiando la aplicación a una segunda donde mostraba el diseño de un automóvil. —Yo mismo supervisé el ensamblaje, sólo no teníamos el motor totalmente calibrado y listo para probarlo. Ahora lo está. No tiene fallas, según me informa Horo Horo. Está listo para correr en dos semanas en Monza.

—¿Y qué hay de Horo Horo, también corre, no?

—A veces…—contestó señalando el siguiente gráfico donde puntualizaba su última carrera— Pero no lo quieren a él, cielo, me quieren a mí.

Entonces sintió su rápido respirar. Y su pecho subir y bajar con mayor intensidad.

—Anna…

—Sólo prométeme que no habrá fallos—dijo con dureza—Además, tú eres el presidente, todo eso debería ser orden tuya y no al revés, es tu empresa, Yoh. Pero sé, en lo más profundo, que esto es lo que verdaderamente quieres hacer y no voy a detenerte.

No dijo más, se levantó y no le importó en lo absoluto la cena. Yoh miró con cierto pesar las pequeñas gotas en el aparato. Odiaba hacerla llorar, sin embargo, trataba de entenderla. Dos meses atrás se centró en toda clase de cosas, pasó por hecho de que tenía de nuevo una oportunidad de regresar a competir, no le había dado importancia al asunto y por eso ahora resultaba algo indómito. En realidad, aquella competencia había sido un arrebato, más que un verdadero deseo de competir, no tenía nada que perder, o eso sentía.

—Señor, ¿quiere que le traiga algo para merendar?

—Te lo agradezco, pero no— respondió sentándose cerca del ventanal.

Horo Horo arregló las cosas de un modo rápido, incluso Tokageroh no se opuso al reemplazo, en verdad deseaban verlo manejar una vez más. Aquella faena había sido increíble, no había sentido su corazón latir con esa intensidad, salvo cuando estaba con ella. Años atrás no deseaba del todo su retiro, tenía ofrecimientos monetarios muy importantes e incluso un auto nuevo, pero su abuela lo necesitaba de reemplazo en la oficina.

—No quiero que te mates. Yohmei se sentiría muy mal por todas las veces que te has accidentado.

—Sólo han sido tres—aludió tranquilo—Y no han sido severas, he maniobrado bien para evitar que el auto se incendie.

—Aun así, te prohíbo que regreses a esas competencias—le espetó con dureza—Tu padre murió en un accidente automovilístico y tú eres parte esencial…

—Por qué Abuela, no lo entiendo. Tienes a Hao como presidente de la empresa, toda la plantilla está ocupada. A mí no me…

—Quiero que a partir de ahora te hagas cargo del porcentaje que te corresponde y que crezcas. Madura, Yoh, qué futuro le espera a la mujer con la que te cases—añadió con dureza.

Después de eso, simplemente se dedicó a ser oficinista. Su hermano le entregó con pesar un porcentaje de las acciones, que manejaban casi en conjunto, pues aunque estaban a su nombre, Hao ejercía más decisiones que él al respecto. Dejó de entrenar lentamente hasta que su cuerpo perdió forma y sus únicas aspiraciones eran referentes al corporativo y las nuevas adquisidores de la empresa.

—Has estado en carreras pequeñas, vamos, ¿no me digas que no quieres regresar a la parrilla? —le convenció Horo Horo después de una larga sesión con cinco patrocinadores— Hace años rogabas porque vinieran estas personas, pues mira, aquí están.

Gracias al poder tenía ventajas, pero él no quería destacar por un hombre poderoso, sino por alguien que tuviese aptitudes sobresalientes. Subió a su habitación y esperó encontrarla cerrada, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar la puerta sin llave. Entró y contempló la recámara a media luz, la cama cubierta por las cortinas transparentes y a la rubia dormida sobre el edredón.

Se quitó la ropa y cambió por la pijama que estaba sobre la silla, como usualmente solía dejarla ella. A veces la usaba, a veces no, pero siempre dejaba las cosas de ambos a la mano. Comenzaban a tomar hábitos de pareja, que sin notarlo le gustaba. En verdad comenzó a agradarle cuando se levantaba temprano para ver el amanecer, porque inconscientemente sabía que no se iría, pero ahora… realmente no sabía qué pensar.

Se recostó a su lado y lentamente fue metiéndose entre la almohada y su brazo hasta quedar dentro. Anna se despertó un poco por el movimiento y lo contempló unos segundos antes de abrazarlo. Hundió su rostro en el pecho de Yoh mientras él correspondía a tan sublime gesto.

—Pensé que tal vez dormiría en el cuarto de huéspedes— comentó enternecido por sus acciones.

—No estoy molesta contigo—resumió Anna.

—Parecía…

Negó con la cabeza. No estaba molesta, sólo tenía un sentimiento muy contradictorio en su interior. Por una parte, sabía que toda actividad relacionada con la rapidez llevaba riesgos, pero también confiaba en él. Se había tomado el tiempo de ver videos de sus anteriores competencias y era en verdad impresionante.

—No lo estoy— afirmó— Me preocupas, es todo.

—Lo sé…—susurró cerca de su oído mientras ella se aferraba más a su cuerpo.

Percibir su aroma hacía que se sintiera más tranquila. Era tonto, pero a veces sentía que su cuerpo y el de él tenían una perfecta armonía que desaparecía más de un problema cuando se entregaban mutuamente al deseo de sentirse.

—Hagámoslo…

Sus palabras le sorprendían un poco, pero no manifestó contradicción alguna, simplemente se dejó llevar por la armonía de las manos de Anna tocando su espalda. Sus labios pronto se adueñaron de los suyos en una caricia sutil y breve. Pronto sintió su agitado respirar, producto de la leve excitación al sentir el cuerpo de Yoh sobre ella. Así, cerró los ojos y dejó que aquel hombre hiciese su magia, que le provocara una amnesia temporal, bloqueando incluso sus propias inseguridades.

Abrió los ojos y pudo sentir el frío amanecer. La ligera brisa del viento golpear por un lacónico instante su espalda. No esperaba encontrar a Anna dormida a su lado, así que se levantó y metió a bañar. De todas las veces que podía evocar en su memoria, la de ayer había tenido una connotación mucho más especial. El ligero tacto y sus ojos llenos de un misterioso aire a melancolía hacían de ese encuentro algo mucho más emotivo.

Terminó la pauta y empacó sus cosas. Debían viajar en tren esa misma tarde para llegar a la sesión de entrenamiento. Suspiró al encontrarse con viejos conocidos y nuevos corredores, que miraban con asombro su retorno. Seguramente aquello era digno de una rueda de prensa e incluso de una gran fiesta, pero por discreción deseaba evitar inmiscuirla demasiado en ese asunto social, después de todo seguían de luna de miel.

Anna se sentó distante. Conocer y socializar con todos de nuevo era algo extraño, especialmente cuando el equipo le tenía un infinito respeto por ser el presidente de la compañía. La amabilidad de las personas no le sorprendió, tampoco el hecho de saber que aquello estaba tomando forma muy rápido. Aunque en gran parte, ser mediático era debido a ella. Sin Anna, era difícil ser una figura pública del dominio general.

Miró hacia atrás y contempló sus largas piernas. El vestido se ceñía como un guante a su cuerpo y dudó un segundo de la concentración que por años había hecho gala en momentos realmente complicados. Tokageroh y los hermanos Boz le explicaban todo el procedimiento legal y respectivo de sus acciones, peculiarmente en lo referente a la cena de gala que celebrarían esa noche como previo al campeonato. Eso sólo que sus pensamientos viajaban constantemente hacia ella, no había acuerdos mutuos, ni una réplica en sus acciones, simplemente cada uno asumía el rol que le correspondía.

—No puedo ir—se excusó de inmediato, a pesar de que los patrocinadores deseaban que estuviera ahí sin importar nada más— Ruggiero dará esta noche una cena en Milán y apenas tengo tiempo de abordar el avión.

—¿Perdón? Tienes que ir, el evento es para hacer la presentación oficial— escuchó la voz de Horo Horo sorprenderse de semejante acción.

Casi dos meses sin verlo y lo que recibía era un golpe en el hombro que le sugería lo absurdo de su comportamiento. No obstante, Anna no se quedó estática y por el contrario, se paró de inmediato y golpeó con más fuerza a Horo Horo, quien incluso aulló por el dolor propinado en su espinilla.

—Ouch... —dijo Yoh notablemente conmovido por la segunda y tercer bofetada que la rubia le dio en un instante.

Los hombres miraban con pena la escena hasta que decidieron girarse y seguir con el asunto que tenían pendiente. Y es que Yoh no recordaba haberla visto tan molesta antes, ni siquiera cuando Hao osaba meterse en su relación en cada bendita oportunidad. Esta vez era de armas tomar y no era ningún juego, iba muy en serio.

—Tu esposa está loca—se quejó su amigo después de recibir la golpiza a manos llenas.

Él sólo sonrió, no era nadie para hacerla cambiar y tampoco lo deseaba. Había hecho la promesa de llevarla a los mejores sitios de Italia y cumpliría, antes que todo el barullo de la Fórmula 1, tenía un deber con ella. El desfile comenzaba en media hora y estaba seguro de que al menos se iba a sentir más tranquilo de verla desenvolverse en su mundo que en aquel ambiente de competencia. Sabía por experiencia que todos veían de forma redituable su regreso, pero no se imaginó que tantos medios alusivos a la moda y el espectáculo siguieran con tanto afán su carrera como piloto.

—_Signore _Asakura_, qual è il driver principale per tornare a correre_?— fue la pregunta de la primer reportera que consiguió colarse a la fiesta cóctel.

Sonrió.

—Anna, _sei d'accordo con questa decisione_?— continuó la segunda y tercer periodista— _Non ha paura di perdere_?

La rubia suspiró y tomó la copa de _merlot_ para simplemente hacer una breve contestación en inglés.

—Con la pena, no hablo italiano.

Tomó la mano de Yoh, quien gentilmente había contestado a un par de preguntas, porque él sí que dominaba el idioma. Agradeció a las cuatro señoritas y se sentó en uno de los asientos preferenciales del salón alterno. Su esposa no dejaba de quejarse del mal servicio y el poco tacto que tenía el anfitrión al dejar entrar a la prensa sin ningún disimulo.

—¿Qué es lo que preguntaron?

—Si estabas de acuerdo con mi regreso al automovilismo. También… si no tenías miedo de perderme—contestó con pesar, ya que esa pregunta ni siquiera él la había hecho.

—De todos modos me verán el próximo fin de semana. No sé para qué preguntan tonterías.

Tenía un pésimo humor, eso nadie lo podía negar. Observó como las flores caían al escenario y las luces se enfocaban en la primer modelo. Horo Horo e incluso Tokageroh se había mofado de la forma tan perfecta que tenía para cumplir horarios con Anna. El abordaje, el registro en la recepción, el final del entrenamiento, todo fue a tiempo como lo haría un marido muy preocupado.

—O un buen secretario—susurró con gracia mientras se reía discretamente.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —cuestionó la rubia al ver su buen semblante.

—Nada, sólo me acordaba de un pequeño chiste—respondió con una ligera risa que aminoró su enfado— ¿Sabes? Te ves linda cuando te enojas.

—Lo sé, disfrutas hacerme enojar—alegó con más suavidad.

—A veces… — respondió robándole un pequeño beso.

Y como si todo fuera tan simple como eso. En cada sesión de entrenamiento veía a Yoh esforzarse al máximo. El entrenador era estricto, pero nada como ella, que incluso sugería ejercicios más pesados. Lo forzaba al límite de su capacidad física y se informó de cada una de las repeticiones y especificaciones técnicas que debía seguir. Incluyó junto con un nutriólogo, una dieta especial que se encargó de que él siguiera al pie de la letra. No había fallas, no admitía quejas ni pucheros de parte del castaño.

Por un lado disfrutaba la vista de su cuerpo ataviado en sudor, por el otro, seguía sintiendo un poco de inseguridad al respecto, especialmente cuando arriesgaba su integridad física. Tan sólo cerraba los ojos y podía evocar las vueltas en el circuito, el ruido del motor, el olor a gasolina y los rines desmontarse con tanta velocidad… sólo una vez estuvo presente en las prácticas, y después de la carrera de clasificación se alejó y optó por salir a caminar por los alrededores.

Juraría que nada en ello era realmente apabullante. Sin embargo, no podía mandar al diablo ese miedo. Miró la tableta y desvió la mirada a él, que ahora saltaba obstáculos con facilidad. Sonreía y se caía de vez en cuando, siempre levantándose casi de inmediato sin importar nada más. Recordó sus cuerpos desnudos, el choque con el muro del cual se recuperó a los pocos segundos, los besos robados, el momento cuando un carro chocó contra él para rebasarlo, el ligero roce de su piel con la de él, todo entremezclado. Ni siquiera habían acordado nada, todo se dio por hecho y no había queja, ella había prometido seguirlo hasta el final.

—Hasta el final—sonrió al verlo practicar con pesas en los pies—Qué irónico es el destino.

La primera vez que habían comprado todo tipo de aparatos se rehusaba terminantemente a matarse en el gimnasio, y no lo comprendía hasta ver que todo eso sólo le evocaba el duro régimen al que estaba acostumbrado a seguir. Su abuelo lo había puesto a entrenar su cuerpo y los reflejos con ejercicios tan simples, que gracias a ello quedó asombrado de que tenía madera para ser piloto.

—Excelente, creo que estás en muy buena forma—dijo admirado Horo Horo— Y no clasificaste en un mal lugar, sexta posición.

—Eso es gracias a que tengo mi entrenadora personal—mencionó el castaño—Ella es una buena motivación para entrenar.

Sonrió con arrogancia. Sí quería darle el crédito estaba bien, no objetaría nada. No podía quejarse, a pesar de la gran cantidad de cosas que tenían que hacer por esa dichosa carrera, tenía tiempo para salir con ella, llevarla a pasear por Italia. En tan sólo dos semanas la había llevado a Florencia, Milán y Venecia. Desfiles, cenas privadas, paseos nocturnos e incluso una visita especial por el _Polo Museale Fiorentino_, donde había pagado al curador de la exposición principal por un recorrido en todo el recinto. En realidad ya no sabía si llamarle luna de miel, no porque no fuera romántico sino porque se había acostumbrado a estar con él casi de un modo tan natural.

—Anna, ¿has visto mis tenis? — le preguntó desesperado, pues llevaba diez minutos de retraso en su trote diario.

Aquello era precisamente lo que no deseaba, ese grado de pertenencia y comodidad a su lado. Suspiró avergonzada de todos sus pensamientos, y tomó entre sus dedos lo que tanto buscaba su esposo. Diez minutos equivalían a cien abdominales más… y el tiempo seguía contando.

—Aquí están—dijo resignada a las miles de emociones que recorrieron el rostro de Yoh en un segundo.

Obtuvo un abrazo y un beso fugaz de su parte mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras de la casa. Saludó al mayordomo y salió corriendo por el rumbo apenas conocido.

—Parece muy feliz—mencionó el hombre al verla con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro.

—No, sólo quiero ver el momento en que regresa por su cronómetro y sus audífonos.

Y como había predicho, así fue el retorno del Asakura. No podía borrar de su mente esa sencilla reacción, aún estaba tan fresca a pesar de las horas transcurridas. Sin embargo, estaba inmiscuida de lleno en todo ese embrollo. Las conferencias de prensa, incluso la fiesta que no pudieron evadir tan fácilmente y de la cual Yoh estaba decidido a salirse apenas terminara de charlar con un par de proveedores y clientes de la empresa. No veía nada de tedio en ello, no sabía por qué él estaba cien por ciento seguro de que aislarse de todos era lo mejor.

—Bien, vámonos— dijo aliviado de dejar al CEO de Raiders antes de que su esposa le pidiera un autógrafo y una foto.

—No— negó Anna— Sé que piensas escabullirte y preparar una cena romántica. Sólo quiero que sepas que no me pesa nada estar aquí contigo, en una fiesta que deberías disfrutar.

—Pero…

— ¡Dios, eres genial, Yoh!— interrumpió Horo Horo colocando su brazo en sus hombros— Anna, te has sacado el premio mayor. Yo sé que su matrimonio no es real, pero si lo fuera, diría que estamos ante una de las parejas más emblemáticas. Nuestras acciones cerraron con números nunca antes vistos. Eres por muy lejos el mejor presidente que ha tenido la compañía.

Yoh rio nervioso mientras Anna miraba con detenimiento sus gestos con semejante declaración. Más de un mes evitando la prensa y a los fotógrafos y ahora ellos eran los que se colocaban en el bajo el reflector. Junto con Horo Horo y todo el séquito de accionistas, que estarían presentes mañana en la carrera, intentar estar en segundo plano no ayudaba mucho. Todo había subido como espuma, la publicidad, las menciones, la presencia de su marca, en ambos casos era redituable.

—Ustedes dos sí que llaman la atención—dijo con fuerza— Por cierto, tu abuela y tu madre llegaron hace tres horas. No les quise dar la dirección de tu casa porque sé que necesitas la máxima concentración, así que mañana temprano las verás en el circuito.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sorprendido— Jamás me dijiste que las traerías…

—Oye, cálmate, yo no les dije nada. Pero si estuvieras en más de la mitad de los asuntos que conciernen a la prensa y las presentaciones, sabrías que eres noticia internacional. No hay nadie que no haya leído en este momento tu perfil y sepa que eres el dueño de la compañía a la que vas a representar mañana.

Sus palabras le helaron el alma. Había corrido con anterioridad pero nunca causó una conmoción tan grande. Horokeu se fue dejando a Yoh notablemente preocupado. Se acercó a él y tomó su mano. La seriedad en su mirada era inusual e incluso quiso cuestionar específicamente la razón hasta que una voz los desconcentró de la conversación que estaban por establecer.

—¡Yoh!

Su estómago se contrajo cuando contempló a la familia Oyamada llegar a la cena. Tanto Mansumi como Keiko los saludaron amablemente. Llevaba meses sin interactuar con la familia completa, sin embargo, la pareja se retiró prácticamente después de unos minutos. De forma que entre los cuatro, se creó un ambiente mucho más cordial, especialmente porque ambos hermanos venían para celebrar el nombramiento oficial de Yoh como corredor en la escudería Asakura.

—Manta, en verdad me da mucho gusto verte—pronunció el castaño con una alegría prudente mientras se acercaba para abrazar a su amigo—Perdón por no llamarte antes, estábamos de viaje y….

—¿Y por qué habrías de llamar si estabas de Luna de miel? —preguntó conmovido por la preocupación del castaño.

Un gesto emotivo, si lo podía decir de ese modo, y más cuando comenzaron a bromear entre ellos. Conscientemente se percató que recién estaba viendo a personas con las que hace meses no convivía. Tenía dos meses lejos de Japón y casi no había establecido comunicación con nadie, salvo con Jun, Pilika o Kalim. Sin embargo, a Manta era claro que no lo veía en un buen tiempo.

—Lo último que leí fue que estaban de viaje por Tahití—interrumpió sus pensamientos la niña— Me parece increíble que gastes tus vacaciones ayudándolo a competir en algo inútil y que no va a tener tiempo después para hacer.

—¡Mannoko! — exclamó su hermano horrorizado—Si no vas a decir nada agradable, mejor vete a otro lado.

Yoh la miró apenado y Manta esperó a ver la reacción de Anna, quien simplemente tomó una copa de la bandeja del mesero y la invitó a caminar al salón continuo por un par de bocadillos. Aquella reacción sólo dejó sin habla a Oyamada.

—Siempre ha tenido consideraciones con Mannoko, pero esto es demasiado—dijo impresionado— ¿Qué le has hecho, Yoh?

Compartía su sorpresa, aunque no consideraba un acto irracional sus movimientos, ya que a leguas se notaba que le tenía aprecio a esa niña. Miró con un ligero sonrojo su andar en ese hermoso vestido verde esmeralda y sonrió agradado de la imagen.

—No he hecho nada, sólo en algunas cosas es tolerante, en otras no—comentó divertido—Deberías verla, ha golpeado a tres o cuatro personas en nuestro viaje.

—Qué miedo.

—Lo sé, así es Anna—simplificó Asakura— Estos meses han sido algo en verdad grandioso.

—Tal parece que se han acostumbrado uno al otro—comentó feliz— Sé que dije que no harían una buena pareja, pero quiero que sepas que me retracto. Se nota a la distancia que se quieren y mucho.

Sus palabras alimentaron sus pensamientos y disfrutó con él el resto de la velada, mientras varios amigos más fueron llegando poco a poco. Ren, fue uno de los últimos invitados a los que recibió con agrado. Sólo no esperaba encontrar a Silver entre la lista de asistentes a esa velada, y si él estaba ahí, por ende estaría Tamao.

Giró en busca de Anna, no la pudo ver a simple vista. Horo Horo y Ren discutían un tema banal y Manta trataba de explicarle a Tokageroh las implicaciones económicas de la depreciación del euro. Aparentemente todos estaban en sus asuntos correspondientes, por lo que dejarlos ahí un momento le pareció prudente.

—Me disculpan un momento, voy a buscar a Anna.

Ninguno objetó algo, continuaron en sus respectivas charlas. Se retiró y caminó por los cuatro salones de baile. Maldecía un poco el hecho de que fuera tan grande el recinto, mas ello no debería ser problema para encontrarla porque estaría rodeada de mucha gente. Lo vaticinaba de ese modo porque ya lo había visto con anterioridad, lo que respondía o aludía a una sola cosa.

—Está en el jardín.

Tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta que daba al jardín totalmente iluminado. Tres árboles, cuatro meseros atendiendo a las pocas personas que estaban ahí debido al viento frío que acicalaba esa noche. Y en el fondo, Tamao hablando o replicando algo a Anna. Su corazón se estremeció al ver el dolor en el rostro de su prima, mucho más cuando su esposa consintió el reclamo de ella, pues no decía absolutamente nada.

Se acercó sigilosamente hacia ellas y se colocó justo al lado de Anna, tomándola entre su cintura en un gesto protector. Miró a la mujer enfrente y notó una mezcla de incredulidad y vergüenza.

—Así que es cierto…

—Hablamos hace meses de esto, Tamao—le recordó de inmediato— Siempre vas a ser una persona especial para mí.

—No, Yoh—negó su prima—Tú y yo hablamos, pero ella me mintió diciéndome que yo tenía una oportunidad contigo, que se apartaría para que fuéramos felices.

—Así es—afirmó Anna con tranquilidad—Pero yo no tomó las decisiones por él.

Las lágrimas de Tamao comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Entonces miró a Yoh y le hurtó con rapidez un beso de sus labios. El castaño apenas pudo reaccionar con sorpresa por el acto tan inesperado, soltó a Anna y tocó sus labios en busca de una respuesta, mas la mujer simplemente tomó aire.

—Ahora sabes… que nadie ha amado alguien como yo lo he amado a él—declaró con una sutil sonrisa—Gracias…

Anna asintió con un leve movimiento y observó en silencio cómo se marchaba a la fiesta nuevamente.

— Te juro que yo…

—No tienes por qué decirme nada—le interrumpió la rubia—Ella quería besarte aunque sólo fuera una vez. Sólo que se equivocó en sus palabras.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Marion también te ha amado de esa forma tan enfermiza—aludió de inmediato ante una breve desilusión de Yoh— Y no sé si la tal Meril también quiera entrar en la categoría, pero al menos dejé una cosa clara con Tamao.

— ¿Y qué cosa es?

—Aún sigo siendo tu esposa—contestó segura—Y dependo de ti.

Su ligera confesión le provocó un leve sonrojo y una agradable sensación de plenitud en él.

—Yo también dependo de ti—aseguró con un tono dulce.

—No, hablaba de que ya no tengo efectivo, ahora sólo dependo de ti—corrigió de inmediato.

Si no tuvieran en conjunto una cuenta en el banco tal vez lo creería, sólo que existía y de ahí estaban sufragando los gastos y era ella quien administraba el dinero. Rió antes de atraerla hacia él para robarle un tierno y largo beso.

—No importa, puedes depender de mí, prometo no fallarte nunca — susurró encantado de tan sublime toque.

En realidad fueron pocas las ocasiones que se separaron durante el transcurso de la noche. No debía desvelarse, así que apenas marcaron las diez, regresó con ella a casa. Una antigua morada que tenía los lujos necesarios, mas no el ostento de una mansión como la que tenía su familia en Japón. Es ligera intranquilidad no cesaba de su pecho, era similar al cargo que tenía que ocupar en la empresa, sólo que era ligeramente diferente: esto era algo con lo que siempre había soñado desde niño.

Volteó su rostro y notó el suave respirar de Anna a su lado. Usualmente no pasaría la noche con ella, Horo Horo se los había prohibido terminantemente, incluso ella había optado por dormir en la habitación contigua, sin embargo, no lo permitió. Estar a su lado lo hacía sentir muy tranquilo, no lo estresaba, sólo estaba ese cúmulo de ideas flotando en su mente.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el calor de Anna lo envolviera en una atmosfera de paz y tranquilidad. Poco a poco fue cediendo su razón y no supo absolutamente nada. Mañana a las dos de la tarde correría el Gran Premio Monza. Y si sentía algo, realmente no sabía con certeza qué era. Se agachó y abrochó el calzado, acomodó su cabello y miró una vez más el espejo con detenimiento.

Usualmente se arreglaba y salía sin ningún problema, pero hoy no quería lucir simple y fea, no cuando estaría rodeada de mujeres extravagantes que se caracterizaban por ser bonitas y tener un bronceado exquisito. De hecho, si lo pensaba a detalle, jamás había venido a Italia por la plusvalía de la zona.

—Anna, apresúrate, la conferencia empezará pronto—dijo Horo Horo desesperado.

Claro, si llevaba más de una hora encerrada en el baño intentando completar su vestuario de una forma sencilla pero elegante.

—Ten paciencia—le dijo una vez más en un tono sobrio— Además, no sé cuál es tu prisa.

—Que no podré ver a mi amigo si tardas veinte minutos más—agregó en un tono suplicante—Y es importante. Es uno de los amigos más poderosos de Yoh, tengo que llevarlo porque él me lo pidió de favor.

Detalles, detalles. Ella no quería ver al dichoso amigo, es más si pudiera evitaría a Horo Horo una vez más, pero Yoh estaba renuente en dejarla sola, quería que él la acompañara al lugar y que eludiera lo mejor posible a la prensa. Alcanzó un brazalete delgado de oro blanco que le había regalado unos días atrás y colocó los pendientes que le hacían juego.

—¡Por favor!

Exhaló y agarró de mal modo su bolso. Finalmente después de poco más de una hora, abrió la puerta y Horo Horo silenció unos cuantos minutos al contemplarla de pies a cabeza. Aunque francamente no sabía si la sorpresa era buena o mala. Había escogido un vestido negro, corto y bastante ceñido a su cuerpo, una elección que sin duda él no esperaba.

— ¿Zapatillas, Anna? —cuestionó él de una forma bastante inusual.

—Vaya, lo dices como si te desagradara la forma en que me visto.

Carraspeó y se fijó con atención en la poca joyería y la sutil forma en que se había maquillado. Estaba radiante, claro que eso no lo admitiría tan descaradamente, incluso le encantaba las ligeras ondas de su cabello, la hacían lucir hermosa.

—No, en realidad es bonito, pero… no pensé que te vestirías tan radiante—señaló el contraste entre sus dos atuendos, él suyo y el de ella.

Cruzó los brazos, en realidad estaba molesta, por no decir que estaba furiosa. Él claramente se veía como si fuera a salir un domingo cualquiera con unos amigos.

—No pienso cambiarme si eso está en tu mente—le espetó con rudeza mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación

—No, la verdad no lo espero—contestó Usui—Creo que siempre haces lo que quieres, menudo carácter tienes. Y pensar que yo quería tenerte de novia.

—Ni siquiera en tus mejores sueños, Horokeu—respondió con una sutil y arrogante sonrisa.

Pero nada comparada a la del magnate que los acompañaba en el coche. Horo Horo no había especificado la clase de amigo petulante que era. Y todo el bendito trayecto no dejaba de mirarle de reojo las piernas. Apenas llegaron al salón de prensa, dos periodistas se acercaron a ella. Sin embargo, Usui tenía la orden estricta de no permitir un atropello por parte de los fotógrafos y periodistas, por lo que se quedó platicando con aquellas personas mientras seguía de largo con el italiano.

— _Devi essere un modello molto speciale, dolcezza_—le susurró de cerca.

Apretó su puño y quiso golpearlo en ese preciso instante, no tenía una remota idea de lo que le había dicho, pero por su rostro y el tono que había usado, seguramente una insinuación bastante fuera de lugar. Se detuvo y vio que saludó a Yoh muy animado, quien seguramente venía de la conferencia de prensa. Había un ligero toque familiar entre ellos, por lo que ignoró su furia un momento y fue por una bebida antes de golpear al sujeto.

—Pero que belleza has traído, Yoh, apuesto a que Marion te va a celar en cuanto lleguen a Japón—comentó su amigo italiano.

Después del largo ajetreo de fotografías estaba un poco confundido con toda la información. Seguramente el publicista había contratado modelos para posar junto a él, aunque francamente lo veía innecesario, ya suficiente hacían por tener a Anna en medio de todo el alboroto.

—Sí, ha estado mejorando sus gustos el muchacho—se burló Horo Horo, que llegaba con un par de tarjetas de presentación en la mano— Aunque no creas, Anna es más gruñona que bonita.

—Pues pido la primicia — comentó con sorna— Me enamoré de sus piernas, se ve deliciosa.

El castaño miró de reojo a Anna. Y no iba a negarlo, con semejante atuendo cualquiera miraría sus extremidades, sin embargo, no hablaba de cualquier mujer, sino de la suya. La rubia parecía ocupada con algunos detalles que el técnico estaba dándole, eso y la llegada de Manta, que interrumpió esa charla con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

—Es una mujer, no es una mascota o algo por el estilo—comentó molesto Horo Horo.

Por un momento, dejó de escuchar la conversación y caminó hacia donde estaba su amigo y ella.

—Bien, me haré cargo—la escuchó hablar con firmeza.

—¿Cargo de qué? — cuestionó al verla decidida a irse sin siquiera haberlo visto antes.

—No es nada.

—Anna—reprendió el castaño al evaluar su mirada.

No obstante, Horo Horo y su amigo italiano los acompañaron en su charla, interrumpiendo bruscamente el momento. Ambos se desafiaban con la mirada sin ceder, en ocasiones como ésta no sabía si callar o no.

—No te enojes, hermosa, él suele ser insoportable cuando quiere—bromeó el italiano sin un ápice de delicadeza- Discúlpalo.

—¿Y usted quién es? —cuestionó con rudeza, había viajado con diez minutos en el auto y ni siquiera había tenido la bondad de presentarse, dado que Horo Horo en verdad iba distraído por la multa a su auto.

—Soy Leopoldo Gavioli, y no te extrañes ni te intimides, a pesar de que soy millonario no desprecio a las jóvenes como tú.

Bien, al menos había desviado el tema central entre Yoh y ella.

—¿Cómo yo? —confundida— ¿Bonitas, jóvenes, inteligentes, arrogantes…

—Pobres—certificó él— No lo digo por lo que traes puesto, sino que…

—Sí, lo sé. Lo dices porque tu amigo, Asakura, trae a una modelo para fotografiar junto a su auto y la quiere llevar a conocer, porque la pobre no conoce Italia—pronunció enfadada— Y no sólo eso, sino que la trae de su amiga de cama, nada más.

Todos callaron e Yoh sólo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa moviendo negativamente la cabeza mientras Manta y Horo Horo miraban con vergüenza la escena. El hombre italiano la miró sorprendido, no se imaginaba que Yoh estuviese teniendo sexo con ella, ni de lejos lo veía venir de ese modo.

—Supongo que he sido un canalla—intentó disculparse el italiano—Soy demasiado arrogante en ocasiones, no mido mis palabras.

—Bien… jamás alguien había querido insinuarme algo diciendo lo pobre que soy—argumentó Kyouyama— Debo reconocer que tiene pantalones para ser tan despectivo.

—Pero eso no aminora mis deseos de invitarla a cenar, ya que viene con la gala para ir a un restaurante caro.

—Yoh…—susurró Manta, temiendo por la vida de ese sujeto.

Horo Horo codeó con suavidad al castaño, que miraba con curiosidad el desenvolvimiento de Anna.

—No gracias—rechazó tajantemente y suspiró antes de pronunciar algo que últimamente estaba cansada de repetir—Estoy casada.

—No lo creo—negó el italiano— Si lo estuviera, o al menos si estuviese orgullosa de estarlo, tendría un anillo puesto.

Ése era precisamente el punto y en donde Yoh la castigaba con su silencio como lo hacía ahora. No le pegaría sólo porque propició un momento liberador de la tensión entre ambos y que aminoró el motivo por el cual Manta había ido por ella.

—No me molestaré en responder eso, si quiere alguien que le caliente la cama vaya y busque afuera, estoy segura de que encontrará alguna mujer complaciente en las gradas—respondió levemente molesta— Ahora hágase a un lado.

Estaba fascinado por ese carácter, esa indómita forma de mandar y hacer valer su opinión. Se apartó y Anna se situó frente a Yoh, quien conservaba un ligero y divertido gesto en su rostro. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad que se hizo más profunda cuando la rubia con los brazos cruzados comenzó a hablar.

—Bien, amor, creo que entenderás que tengo asuntos que arreglar—dijo con decisión—No te molestes en investigar, le he prohibido a Manta hablar, así que si deseas saberlo, son cosas sin la menor importancia.

—Pero…

—Aquel que te moleste o pretenda llenarte la mente de ideas estúpidas, ni siquiera preguntaré, lo masacraré con crueldad, ¿queda claro? —preguntó a los tres hombres que escuchaban atentos la conversación— Bien. Te veo en un rato.

Y lo besó ante la expectativa del italiano que miraba sorprendido el cariño que una sutil caricia denotaba. Anna se separó de él y salió hacia el lado contrario del salón, donde varios competidores calentaban y evaluaban las métricas de su pulso cardiaco.

—Oye, ¿no me digas que ellos dos…?— preguntó a Horo Horo.

—Creo que es más que obvio—contestó mientras le entregaba una revista en mano— ¿Dónde se pierden ustedes los ricos? Ellos dos son un negocio redondo.

—¿Por qué nadie me dijo que estoy coqueteando con la esposa de mi mejor cliente?

Horo Horo se burló abiertamente de él y palmeó la espalda de Yoh, animándolo a regresar a la realidad.

—¿Realmente es muy importante por lo que se fue? —cuestionó directamente a Manta.

—Sólo te puedo decir que no es necesario que estés presente. Si quieres correr, hazlo, nadie tiene derecho a decirte que no lo hagas.

—Supongo…—murmuró pensativo antes de que su amigo le interrumpiera con un abrazo.

—Pues… Felicidades, te casaste con una mujer que tiene muy bien puestos los tacones—aludió en broma el italiano.

* * *

La música y la ventilación contrastaban enormemente con el calor que debía sentirse afuera. El mejor palco, la mejor vista de todo el evento, ellas tenían a su completa disposición todo el lugar para ver en primera fila la carrera. El sol se reflejaba un poco a través del cristal, especialmente por ser más de medio día y mucho más por estar situada en uno de los asientos más cercanos a la terraza.

Faltaba menos de hora y media y esperaba que Yoh entrara en cualquier momento por esa puerta. Podía detener esa locura, pero no quería armar un escándalo abajo y menos con tantos reflectores. Reprobaba toda la atención mediática que estaba teniendo, porque en hipotético disfrutaba de su luna de miel y ahora resultaba que esa idea que guardó por años estaba renaciendo y con más fuerza. Pero más que nunca estaba dispuesta a evitar otra desgracia como lo sucedido tres años atrás, donde estuvo a punto de perder a su nieto menor.

—Al parecer la opulencia es algo que caracteriza muy bien a su familia—escuchó la voz de Ren Tao.

Curioso o no, miró sin disimulo el porte gallardo del hombre, tanto o más arrogante que el mismo En Tao.

—¿A qué has venido, Tao?

—A nada en especial, sólo quería admirar la vista—reconoció con tranquilidad—Debo admitirlo, no hay un lugar mejor para ver la carrera.

—No sé a qué obedece tu cinismo, pero preferiría que me ahorraras la molestia de correrte—le espetó con dureza la anciana mientras buscaba al guardia de seguridad.

Entonces escuchó los gritos de Keiko, quien vociferaba furiosa una serie de improperios. Entró y con ella, Anna Kyouyama.

—¿Esa es tu gran excusa? —cuestionó Kino al hombre que se deslindó del problema en cuanto vio a la rubia ordenar en extremo privacidad.

—Sólo escoltaba a su querida nieta—ironizó saliendo con Keiko del brazo.

—¡Madre! —escuchó a su hija gritar antes de ver cerrada la puerta.

Anna miró de reojo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en estricto control. Ren le había acompañado con la promesa de que nada de eso trascendiera ni a la prensa, ni se filtrara entre los empleados del lugar. Quería absoluta discreción.

—Supongo que no es la visita que esperaba.

—Francamente, no—admitió sin mucha sorpresa— Pedí expresamente que viniera mi nieto.

—Bueno, sucede que Yoh está en este momento aislado de todo tipo de personas. No quiero que nada lo distraiga.

Se levantó y enfrentó la airosa mirada de la rubia, quien soltó el aire y se situó a un costado para ver el circuito de carrera. El lugar casi estaba repleto, era muy diferente a la anterior ocasión, tanto en su forma como en el reglamento. Había leído de principio a fin todo documento, visto videos, informándose de todo con respecto a la dinámica del automóvil.

—Por lo que veo y me sorprende, tú apoyas esta tontería—replicó molesta.

—Decirlo es muy volátil, si por mi fuera, yo lo mantendría alejado de todo peligro—confesó decidida— Pero no puedo, esto es algo que él ama y que le hace sentir especial, además, tiene un don…

—Me sorprende de ti, Anna—le interrumpió con sinceridad— ¿Tienes algún interés en verlo morir tan pronto?

Confrontó esa dura mirada y supo que tenía una gran faena frente a ella, muy diferente al pensamiento de Mannoko, que se conmovió con sus palabras.

—Yo voy a desfiles de moda cada semana, al menos unos diez—resumió ante la extrañeza de la anciana—Lo sé, no tiene nada que ver, lo mismo le dije a él hace unos meses, que dejara el automovilismo si quería tener una relación formal conmigo… sin embargo, yo no soy nadie para juzgarlo ni obligarlo a desistir algo que lo hace sentir vivo.

—Y vuelves a mi punto, me estás dando la razón.

—No. Simplemente digo lo que es obvio y por lo cual le ahorré a Yoh la visita familiar—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa— Aunque tal parece que su madre le tiene sin cuidado esta cuestión.

—Tampoco está de acuerdo—añadió Kino— Y esto a mi parecer debería hablarlo con Yoh, no contigo.

—Creo que Yoh no podría argumentar su punto de vista sin caer en un momento de desequilibrio emocional, tanto negativo como positivo, lo cual le daría ventaja a sus competidores—contestó en el mismo nivel que la anciana— La respeto y sé lo especial que es Yoh para usted, pero también lo es para mí.

Kino osó reírse ante tan ligera confesión. Esperaba verla decidida, mas no con una conducta arrolladora.

—Anna, ni siquiera tú estás a favor de que corra, aun así estás aquí para defenderlo. Y qué si el realmente no quiere hacerlo…

—¿Por Horo Horo y todo el dinero que ha hecho subir los negocios y las acciones? —cuestionó conociendo por entero toda la relación económica de la empresa Asakura— Yo también lo pensé de ese modo, pero no es así. No acudimos a eventos en las tres semanas que estuvimos aquí en Italia, salvo dos o tres. Entrenó hasta el cansancio, yo me encargué personalmente de que estuviera listo y tuviera los mejores entrenamientos, y que potenciara de mejor manera sus habilidades. Desde el día que nos casamos, hasta hoy, hemos mantenido un entrenamiento ligero, pero aquí lo aumenté al triple. No dejé nada en manos de terceros, él tiene todos los elementos para correr como cualquier piloto que está desde el inicio de la temporada.

Y creyó aquellas palabras, más porque lo notaba en su mirada, en el reflejo de orgullo que transmitía al verla expresarse así de Yoh. Por un momento sintió nostalgia al ver el mismo brillo que los ojos de Yohmei.

—Estás loco—aludió al anciano cuando trajo el primer _kart_ para Yoh.

—Claro que no, ese niño tiene un talento oculto. Si se entrena desde ahora, cuando cumpla los veinte años será campeón—resaltó con vigor— Yoh ama los coches tanto como yo.

Ésa había sido una de las razones para hacerlo el heredero universal, algo que aun desconocían ambos. Y por lo cual no quería arriesgar al cabeza de familia. Yoh tendría mucho potencial, pero se había retirado durante tres años.

—Él está tan conmocionado por la atención y por todo lo que esto implica para usted, el verlo correr. Le aseguro, él tiene en mente su reprobatoria ante esta decisión. Sin embargo, admiro su coraje de hacer las cosas a su manera y tal vez no es lo que yo quiero para él, pero me ha enseñado que tiene un modo particular de ser feliz y a mí… me agrada.

—Y tú idea es seguirlo hasta el final.

—Así es—afirmó acercándose hasta ella para entregarle una hoja y una pluma—Ambas sabemos que correrá, esta conversación se hará tediosa e innecesaria con el pasar de los minutos, así que por el bien de Yoh quiero que escriba una nota de buena suerte.

La anciana tomó el papel y se acercó a la mesa para expresar de mejor modo sus ideas. Y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, había ido ahí hasta el último momento para presionarlo, pero al parecer quien terminó asfixiada había sido ella.

—Eres una excelente estratega, tengo que reconocerlo, ni siquiera Hao me puede contrarrestar—admiró con orgullo—Supongo que has tenido bastantes problemas con Keiko.

—Sinceramente, la ignoré— confesó sin miedo alguno.

—Me enorgulleces, no eres la misma mujer que se fue dejando todo tirado, hoy eres una grandiosa representante de él, una digna esposa—reconoció sin el menor recato mientras le entregaba el papel—Has cambiado y ha sido de forma favorable.

—Gracias—dijo con sinceridad—Espero que pueda disfrutar de la carrera.

—No. Espero que tú la puedas disfrutar—pronunció con una ligera sonrisa—Porque no la verás, ¿no es así?

—No, pero confío plenamente en él. Le di lo mejor de mí, ahora sólo dejaré que todo en sus manos.

—Eso puede malinterpretarse de muchas formas.

—Lo sé—respondió—Pero es la forma más sincera que toma el amor.

* * *

Manta miraba nervioso al staff técnico. La carrera de dos meses atrás había sido fuera de liga, de exhibición, nada comparado a la de ahora. Murmuró mientras Mannoko le enviaba por mensaje todas las estadísticas de los corredores y sus mejores tiempos.

—Tranquilo, harás un hoyo en el piso—se burló Tokageroh.

—Es que no lo he visto correr en un GP desde hace tanto.

—No sé de qué te preocupas, está en forma y es un viejo campeón— aludió el piloto—Yo ni siquiera me angustiaría, su esposa lo mató en el gimnasio y haciendo toda clase de ejercicios para que estuviera al nivel de ellos.

—¿En verdad?

—Así es—aseguró Yoh que salía de una habitación al fondo del vestidor, sólo para observar a la multitud reunida en la sede—Wow… es impresionante.

Manta casi cae de espaldas con semejante comentario, más por verlo tan relajado.

—¿Es que acaso no estás nervioso? —cuestionó Oyamada— ¡La gente normal se estresaría! ¡Es tu regreso, Yoh!

—Lo sé, pero nada gano con ponerme nervioso, Manta—respondió con tranquilidad—Además por si no lo recuerdas, Anna dijo que nada tenía que molestarme.

Cierto, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Sólo que él se moría de nervios.

—Pero es que…—pronunció y se tapó la boca ante la recriminación de Tokageroh—Lo siento, nada de inseguridades, ni nada. No quiero que Anna me torture.

Sí, era una gran posibilidad. Se sentía diferente a cuando corría años atrás, probablemente por ser más joven o simplemente porque no había nadie que lo respaldara de esa forma, como ella lo hacía. Su abuela se rehusó terminantemente a ver una carrera, decía sentir repudio y hasta rechazo por algo que podría matarlo. Su madre lo ignoró después de tantos castigos desafiados. Y Hao era el único que presenció dos o tres GP en toda su carrera como piloto.

Escuchó la primera llamada que anunciaba que los corredores se estaban preparando con el staff para abordar los vehículos. No obstante, Anna no entraba, ni siquiera tenía una pista de ella. Horo Horo estaba situado con su amigo en uno de los palcos inferiores y podía apreciar a los demás en lugares preferenciales a la línea de salida.

—Señor—llamó su atención Amidamaru—La señora Anna me pidió que le entregará este sobre.

Se levantó y tomó el papel. Inmediatamente abrió la carta y leyó un breve saludo de su abuela…

—¿Qué es eso, Yoh? —preguntó Manta.

—Es una nota de la abuela, dice que está orgullosa de mí y de lo que he hecho por mi matrimonio—pronunció con un gesto conmovido—No está plenamente segura, pero dice que hablar con Anna le ha dado la confianza suficiente para creer en mí.

Aquellas simples palabras emocionaron a Oyamada y pudo ver que Yoh se sentía mucho más seguro con la aprobación de la anciana. Entonces quedaba una pregunta al aire cuando el anunciado vociferaba la segunda llamada. El castaño tenía que estar ahí ya, no tenía más opción cuando se acercaron por él.

—Amidamaru, ¿dónde está Anna?

Se recargó en la pared y centró su atención en la pantalla de la tableta. Todos los gráficos mostraban increíbles resultados, aun cuando el coche de Ferrari y Mercedes presentaban mejoras grandiosas. Pasó una imagen y después llegó al álbum fotográfico, donde Yoh había almacenado las últimas fotos de Venecia.

La primera y segunda llamada pasó por sus oídos. Pronto escucharía el sonido de los motores encenderse y él correría a más de 300 km/hr. Tenía fe en él, había visto la forma en que lo hacía y con una vez bastaba para estar segura de que al menos obtendría un lugar en el podio.

Ojeó de nueva cuenta los archivos, hasta que un dedo se posó en la primera imagen del viaje a Florencia. Alzó la vista y se sorprendió de ver a Yoh frente a ella.

— ¿Sabes? Me arrepiento de no haberla comprado antes, por mi culpa no tomamos fotos en Bora Bora.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la línea de inicio!—dijo notablemente perturbada.

—Debería, tú lo has dicho—afirmó el castaño—Pero acabo de recordar dos cosas. La primera, no puedo competir porque si lo hago me quedó sin mi esposa, porque yo prometí dejar el automovilismo definitivamente para iniciar una relación formal contigo.

Si no estuviera a punto de meterse en la boca del lobo con gusto le hubiese pegado una patada, pero se contuvo.

—Estás loco, Asakura.

—Sí, lo estoy—dijo recargando un brazo en la pared para tener un mejor angulo para admirarla—Pero has sido una maravillosa esposa y si no te lo digo, no tendría valor para verte de nuevo. Anna, no necesito correr para sentirme vivo, tú me haces sentir así. No necesito la adrenalina de un auto, me has visto contigo, en el viaje, realmente tú llenas perfectamente todos los vacíos de mi vida.

Su respiración se agitó ante el ligero palpitar de Yoh. Y es que aquello era algo genuinamente impresionante.

—No sé qué decir—admitió sorprendida—Yo… te he visto, amas hacerlo.

—Sí.

—Y también, lo disfrutas mucho.

—Porque tú estás conmigo—añadió tomando su mentón— Y he ahí la segunda cosa que me hacía falta…

—¿Qué?

—Tú—respondió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios—Si tú no estás ahí, entonces no quiero correr, somos un equipo, si tú vas, yo estoy. Ahora, Anna, ¿dónde quieres estar?

Lo empujó hacia atrás hasta hacerlo perder el equilibrio. Ni siquiera quedaba tiempo, lo sabía y lo presentía, aquello hacía que el momento tuviera más adrenalina y sin previo aviso lo besó con mucha más efusividad. Francamente había perdido la cuenta de todo. Incluso se sintió avergonzada de la clase de escenas que se montaban ellos dos solos.

—¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó agitado mientras Anna le tomaba de la mano.

—Que perderás la carrera si sigues perdiendo el tiempo aquí—dijo jalándolo hacia donde se suponía que debía estar.

Ambos corrieron y él simplemente veía el magnífico esfuerzo de Anna por llegar a la línea de salida con todo y lo alto de sus tacones. Se maravilló de sentir un verdadero motivo para correr y no sólo por placer sino por verdadera pasión. El equipo se acercò a él y rápidamente le dieron los últimos aditamentos, incluido el casco. Caminaron hacia el auto y cientos de flashes bombardearon el momento.

No soltó su mano. Y la tercera llamada resonó. Era el último corredor que faltaba en la línea de salida. No estaba nervioso, sólo notablemente emocionado.

—Te veré en el podio—dijo con firmeza Anna.

—Claro—afirmó soltándola— Lo haré por ti.

Esbozó una tenue sonrisa y le mandó un beso con la mano, mismo que Yoh correspondió del mismo modo mientras ambos se alejaban. Entonces, antes de desaparecer dentro del coche, se acercó de nuevo y tomó su mano para evitar que siguiera caminando

—_Sei tutto cio 'di cui ho bisogno_—dijo con un brillo especial en su mirada.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó, pero Yoh ya había corrido hacia los boxes para abordar su vehículo y arrancar hacia la línea de competición.

—Eres todo lo que necesito—contestó Hao.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: Esto parece castigo divino, lo sé, más de ochenta páginas, quien llegue a esta parte sabrá y me odiará en primera por tardar tanto y en segunda por escribir una biblia, es una grosería de capítulo, lo sé, este es _**megamegaeterno**_, lo lamento, pero todo tenía que ir en éste, prometo no escribir tanto en el siguiente.

Un siglo después y mucho más. Durante todo este tiempo los he escuchado, leído y créanme, no fue nada sencillo escribir este capítulo, originalmente lo tenía redactado y tuve que hacerle muchos arreglos, sobre todo porque yo también tuve que volver a leer la historia. Transcurridas algunas cosas tristes en el terreno amoroso, es muy complicado escribir el género, así que retomé la historia y la contemplé con sus ojos, como un simple lector más.

Por eso estoy aquí. Entregándoles un capítulo más y en el cual espero haya menos faltas de ortografía y de sintaxis. Prometo mejorar y mejorar los capítulos ya en línea. Sean pacientes, no abandono mis historias y ésta… mucho menos. De antemano agradezco sus comentarios y su apoyo incondicional, me motivan y me hacen inspirarme mucho, no importa si son muchos, de eso no me quejaré jamás. Es un nuevo tiempo, hay nuevos lectores y nuevos escritores, y me da gusto que esto no muera a pesar del tiempo. Cuídense y nos veremos muy pronto.

**Agradecimientos especiales: Adrii Kyouyama, Mary Swift A, anneyk, clau17, cristi92, gatosa, Katary, anasakura, Ariielle-Luna, shamangirl, aridarck, Anna Asakura Inverse, Lola, DjPuMa13g, Dark Zeldalink y annprix.**


End file.
